No End And No Beginning
by Freestyle 763
Summary: As the Republic continues to fracture from the Clone Wars an attack on Utapau and Naboo reveals a more sinister plot afoot with even worse consequences for everyone involved. A rebel plot is born by Bail Organa. Treachery rots through the Jedi's ranks from the top down and a confrontation on Rhen Var paves the way for one turbulent end while birthing a new and violent beginning.
1. Chapter 1

"You have two missions, Master Cadus."

Cadus stared at Windu, face completely impassive as he folded his arms over his chest. He'd do anything to get off of Coruscant at this moment in time-he was getting tired of seeing the rampant self indulgence of the senators-senators Jedi were protecting with their lives. It was starting to get to be a bit much for him-the war was simple, it was these politicians that were the true problem.

They balked when the Banking Clans wanted their independence, wanted to separate. These self important fools couldn't come together in order to establish something that is similar, or come to a mutual decision with the Banking Clans, rather they were irate that they wanted to no longer be part of the Republic. And, yet they were in 500 Republica right now, over indulging while everyone else is dying.

Palpatine was also getting worse and worse as the days went on.

He went from being overzealous to vindictive.

Cadus turned his eyes onto Yoda-the short being remained seated in a deep meditation. It was just the three of them in the room, nobody else needed to be here. Nobody else would be here.

This wasn't something any of the Jedi would know about other than the three of them.

Windu nodded, a bare centimeter. "You will go to Korriban first. You have two destinations there, and I don't think I need to say them."

Cadus knew the planet well, after all there was a lot about Korriban in the archives and galactic history as a whole. However, it wasn't the planet itself that really proved significant this time around as to what was on it.

"The Valley of the Dark Lords and Valley of Kings."

Windu's expression said nothing. "Yes, but there has been a long standing rumor that _he_ resides there."

Cadus stiffened, visibly. There were tales that Younglings and Padawans told each other to keep each other up at night, tales of fallen Sith Lords that could perform feats that have been relegated to mere myth, but he knew it all to be fact. Among all the ancient Sith Lords there were stand outs-Exar Kun, Malak, Malgus, but there was one that caused a sense of panic and dread.

So much that nobody within the galaxy dared to utter his name.

"Careful you must be, speak of him, scarcely." Yoda said, his ancient eyes cracking open a fraction before opening all the way.

Windu nodded, fully. "I apologize, Master Yoda."

"Then to Lehon you will go, find the Sith holocrons of Revan and Malak, you will."

Cadus regarded the two Masters. "Why am I given this task?

"You were the Padawan of Sifo Dyas, waver before this...You will not."

"I find it a waste of time chasing after ancient Sith Ghosts. Korriban is a husk of what it once was, and Lehon...Nobody bothers with that, even now."

"No one better for this, other than you, is there."

"Very well, but I must make a stop before hand."

He hadn't expected Yoda or Windu to object, so long as he completed his assignments-which he would, they had no arguments against him making additional stops.

Tython was his stop.

* * *

He marched across the wastelands. The sun was sinking quickly below the horizon. He had been walking for hours, undaunted by the sun's heat or the length of time. He passed up many old Temples, but they were mere specks in the horizon, and if he were to look back they'd hardly be specks able to view.

He didn't look back. Refusing to do so. He marched onward. The blazing heat hadn't slowed him any. He wouldn't be effected by the temperatures that were about to drop to freezing with the setting of the sun. Physical discomfort-cold, heat, thirst, hunger, fatigue-had no significant effect on him, sustained as he was by the , he was troubled.

He set foot on this world. He could sense the power of the world. Tython was alive with the Force. Yet the feeling remained to fleeting and distant, as if it were sequestered-like it had been wounded.

When he'd left the old temple and the starport behind-having destroyed the second unknowingly by landing, he'd expected that feeling to grow stronger as he trudged through his destinations. With each step drawing him closer to the ancient temples where the Je'daii pursued harmony with the Force...

He had been expecting the Dark Side to grow in its ferocity, to become so overbearing that he'd have to grip his head in pain. But, also for the Light to be so consuming that there was a serenity, the ferocity, but the reservation to temper it.

Instead he felt the same thing. as when he first landed, a dull pulse. He wasn't sure what he expected to find at this place, but it wasn't just barren waste. Some Jedi came here some thousands of years ago, only to be slain by Bane and his apprentice Zannah, so there had to be something here.

The spirits of the ancient Je'daii were beings of pure energy they were eternal just like the Force is.

They stuck to the world of the living. The spirit would linger for centuries and millennia. Or so the texts in the Jedi Archive had led him to believe.

Those who passed and couldn't accept it, or their feelings were too great...They'd remain behind, waiting for someone to free them, or to teach those that stumbled upon them their secrets.

Even though he had been spurred by some ambition to find what he should have, he didn't find anything at all.

Nothing except ancient temples.

There was nothing but waste-barren and desolate, the sky itself was weeping, colored a cruel gray with a haze of black-the planet still trembled from the war that took place tens of thousands of years ago-when the haughty Jedi were formed, when the cruel Dark Jedi were formed, and when the Je'daii slowly faded into extinction as they years went on. Their limited gene pool not allowing them to continue on as the other two, and after some generations they were completely gone.

Tython was a planet of myth and folklore, the birthplace of the Je'daii. The planet itself was saturated in the Force, had been at least, and was a lush-verdant world that spanned on for kilometers.

It was orbited by two moons-Ashla and Bogan, one being light, the other being dark, and from these two moons, and the planet itself, the Je'daii strived to be in harmony with the Force, never tipping to one side or the other. As they learned from Tython itself, harmony and balance are crucial. Storms and all other kinds of disasters would happen if a single Je'daii wasn't in total harmony.

One single Je'daii being out of harmony, could cause planet-wide earthquakes or worse.

"The Jedi and Sith...To become so hubris. To abandon the original teaching-the original creed."

Though he didn't find anything worthwhile on the planet he did come away with a valuable lesson. The Force always maintains balance on its own, and its through the machinations of the Jedi and Sith-not the Je'daii that cause disruptions and imbalance in the first place. The Jedi hold to the Light, and the Sith hold to the Dark side, and there is no balance or harmony.

Just as his Master told him when he was still a child Jedi's need to protect and self righteousness has caused war, the hypocrisy has caused schisms, their ignorance has forsaken many who abandon all forms of attachment, their perpetual need to vanquish the Dark, like it is their calling, is only arrogance. Hubris. The Sith and their senseless cruelty, the suffering and pain they inflict on each other, on other people, the need to conquer and be ruthless, how the Dark Side degenerates people.

All of it has thrown galaxy into war after war-the Jedi declaring war on the Sith, the Sith declaring war on the Jedi and Republic, and vice versa, and so forth.

The Republic and how it wants all the systems and planets in its domain-how the Outer Rim systems wish to be out of the Republic...It was all so nonsensical, so pointless...He pondered why the Jedi ever became politicians-why is it that they became hounds for the politicians. The Ruusan Reformation-the Jedi Army of Light was disbanded, many planets that wanted to break away or were about to break away were brought back into the Republic.

Because they wanted their independence Jedi were sent to quell these rebellions-Republic dignitaries and transports were sent out to colonize.

The Jedi became slaves and in turn they were enslaving.

Why had Farfalla agreed with the Chancellor back then?

Why did Hoth have to sacrifice him on Ruusan-if he remained alive...

* * *

He only gained a lesson after visiting Tython, but upon arriving to Korriban Cadus felt what tolerance he had slip completely. The tombs and everything else were completely razed, there was _nothing_.

For some reason, he just felt that something was going to vex him, and it was going to turn back to Yoda and marched across the wastelands of Korriban. This had been it-they sent him on a pointless mission, so they could do some political maneuvering.

The sun was sinking quickly below the horizon. He had been walking for hours beneath its heat, marching onward without any reservation. He took five minutes break to snack. The temples and tombs, the bodies that were mere durst, all of far behind him. They had been reduced to mere specks, if that. If he was to look back, he would have just been able to barely make them out in the fading light.

He didn't look back. Refusing to do so. He marched onward. The blazing heat hadn't slowed him any. He wouldn't be effected by the temperatures that were about to drop to near freezing with the setting of the sun. Physical discomfort-cold, heat, thirst, hunger, fatigue-had no significant effect on him, sustained as he was by the Force , he was this he went to Korriban remembered setting foot on Korriban for the very first time. He could sense the power of the world.

Korriban was alive with the dark side, yes.

Yet the feeling remained to be fleeting and distant-yes it was the dark side, but it was just barely there, he'd left the old temple and the landing platform-having destroyed the second unknowingly by landing, he'd expected that feeling to grow stronger as he trudged through his destinations.

With each step drawing him closer to the Valley of the dark lords and the Valley of Kings...He had been expecting the Dark Side to grow in its ferocity, to become so overbearing that he'd have to grip his head in he felt noticeable change at all.

He was now a few thousand kilometers away from the valleys' entrances; he could see the shaded outlines of the nearest tombs carved from the stone walls. And still the dark side was no stronger than a hollow echo, no more than the lingering memory of distant words spoken in the distant wasn't sure what he expected to find at either of these places, but it wasn't just barren waste.

The spirits of the ancient dark lords were beings of pure dark side energy; they were as eternal as the force itself. They stuck to the world of the living. The spirit would linger for centuries and millennia, until a worthy successor came along.

The texts in the Jedi Archive, as well as the sith holocrons had led him to believe. Of course it didn't say this directly, but after years of piecing things together from the Jedi's ignorance he came to this conclusion himself.

"I'm here Jen'aris! I'm here old Sith Kings! I've come here on a pointless mission! But, I come here in search of you! Show yourselves...!"

He trailed off, listening for a response. "Show yourselves! By all the power of the dark side, show yourselves! Sith King Adas-show yourself!"

"Darth Nihilus! Show yourself!"

"Show yourselves! Ghosts of the Pure Blooded Sith!"

His words reverberated through the landscape, sounding empty and hollow-echoing and fading away. He felt like dropping to his knees, his arms fell slowly to his sides and his head slumped forward.

The echo died away leaving only the cold shrill of the wind as the only thought of him not being worthy came to mind, but that couldn't be.

He never stuck to the Jedi's dogma and didn't follow the code to the T, if anything he was like his Master and didn't follow it at all. He was very powerful in the Force, he had great physical might-even if these are ancient Lords of Sith, they should recognize his power.

"COME OUT!"

His voice echoed again, longer, flitting away as the sun finally dipped over the horizon. He couldn't go to Lehon empty handed, and he couldn't leave this planet empty handed.

He had to get something, find something-otherwise this was just a wasn't a waste, it was a lesson well learned, and now he knew what was going to happen and what this whole war was wasn't about the CIS, Techno Union, Backing Clans, and whatever other faction is out 's purpose was to destroy the Jedi Order. Spread the Jedi thin, and in turn play them for fools.

The Jedi and their arrogance...

There was no way he'd ever be able to prepare for that day. He'd cut through Clone Troopers, but there's no way Jedi were going to be walking out alive.

Because of their indolence and arrogance they allowed their skills to wane-and it can be argued there were the likes of Agen Kolar and Kit Fisto, but everyone knew that Windu, himself, and Yoda were the most fearsome duelists. There weren't duelists like them anymore, though Obi Wan was a true Master in his own right, he was all defense and not known for being a fearsome duelist, but he knew at one point there were duelists like himself and Windu-experts like Count Dooku, but now...

He had been boasted by he was weighed down by the burden of his six thousand years have passed between the time the Sith had been driven from Korriban by Revan, and roughly three thousands since Kaan's Brotherhood of Darkness officially reclaimed this world for the order, and one thousand odd years since Darth Bane destroyed the Brotherhood and reformed the Sith.

In that time the legacy of the original Sith-the Pure Blooded Sith who lived by strength alone, who believed victory freed them from the chains of mortality itself, had been completely wiped out.

He found only disillusionment here. Korriban was no longer the center of darkness it had been infamous for. Like he had told the dogmatic Windu; it was a husk, a withered corpse picked clean by Jedi, Sith, and the Republic. But, he knew that the Jedi, Yoda and Windu, and all those who follow them and rigidly stick to the code are all wrong...They are all haughty and deluded, and will lead themselves to their doom.

He understood too well that they were very, very hadn't found what he was looking for in the tombs of this planet or the wastelands of Tython, but in the long trek back across this barren desert, the long travel here from the Deep Core to Outer Rim; his mind was clear.

Doubt and uncertainty were cleansed from his thoughts. It stripped away the luster armor of the Jedi and exposed the lies of Yoda, and what the Jedi were preaching. The Sith weren't worthy, spirits of the Sith were gone from Korriban forever.

But, it was Kaan's Brotherhood of Darkness, the Baneite Sith-they were both to blame for everything...They had twisted and perverted the ancient order of the Je'daii to fit their own needs.

The Jedi's and Sith's teachings flew in the face of everything the Je'daii stood for. Both of them had cast aside the harmony of the individual with the Force and replaced it with the false glory of self-sacrifice in the name of a worthy cause. With pride coming from a victory. By turning the Force itself into a weapon.

The Sith always sought to destroy the Jedi through might of arms, rather than cunning, though this pertains more to Kaan's Brotherhood. Worst of all, Yoda, Windu, and a wide majority of the Jedi all proclaim that the Light is superior to the Dark, and the Dark should be feared.

The Jedi and Sith preach self reliance and forbid love. Forbid attachments. Forbid family attachments. For the Sith they are a means to an end, and for the Jedi they purge themselves of such wonder his Master struggled so much...No wonder he could only speak to Dooku.

"You always did say I'll need to make a choice Master..." Cadus muttered, voice pitching with anger.

The Jedi would meet their doom, but he'd do everything he could to save his brothers and sisters in the Force, because that was his duty.

There would be those who turn their backs to him, but he'd have those who remain at his side. When somebody went against the dogma-against Yoda and Windu, things always went downhill from there, it's happened time and time again.


	2. Chapter 2

Cadus dropped the small Starfighter out of hyperspace on the farthest edge of the remote system, then continued slowly toward the only habitable planet: a small world locked in orbit around a pale yellow star.

The planet's official name was Lehon-the same as the solar system.

It was more commonly referred to as the Unknown World. Nearly six thousand thousand years before, in this system located beyond the farthest edges of explored space, Darth Revan and Darth Malak had discovered the Rakata.

The Rakata were an ancient species of Force-users that had ruled the galaxy long before the birth of the Republic.

Or anything known for that matter.

They had also discovered the Star Forge, an incredible orbiting space station and factory.

Tuly,a monument to the power of the dark side. A great battle had been fought here between the Republic, led by the redeemed Jedi Master Revan, and Darth Malak's Sith.

Malak had fallen, the Sith were routed, and the Star Forge had been destroyed, though at great cost to the Republic.

Still, before that battle took place-another took place. Revan and Malak were on the cusp of victory-they were so close, so close, they could have snapped their teeth and ripped it into their own bowels by swallowing it...Instead, Malak turned on Revan, leaving him without his memories.

Many would say the Force was at work.

Even now the remnants of that titanic battle remained.

Ships from both fleets had been engulfed in the cataclysmic explosion that had destroyed the Star Forge. Anything caught up in the shock waves of the explosion, including the massive factory itself, had been warped and shredded by the concussive force, then fused together by the heat of the blast into unrecognizable chunks of molten metal.

Much of the wreckage had coalesced into a series of wide bands that encircled the small planet of Lehon like the rings common to many of the gas giants across the galaxy. The rest of the debris was scattered throughout the system, some clustered together forming chunks, some were orbiting the sun like a vast asteroid field that made navigation difficult, if not impossible.

Cadus rarely used autopilot, so he didn't have to switch the controls over to manual. He maneuvered his ship carefully through the treacherous obstacle course. It took nearly an hour to reach his destination, and by the time he finally passed beyond the ring and into the relative safety of the Unknown World's atmosphere, he was sweating from the intense concentration that came with his task.

There was no other ship traffic to contend with, of course.

Nobody hailed him as he dropped from the sky toward the planet's surface, looking for a place to land.

Nobody was here.

The Rakata had been a dying species on the verge of extinction when Revan and Malak discovered them. Virtually all evidence of their existence beyond their tiny homeworld had been wiped out; they had been purged from galactic memory. Nothing had significantly changed after the Battle of the Star Forge to alter that fact.  
Republic officials had been aware of them, of course, but their existence had never been officially recognized beyond the classified reports of the conflict.

It was believed that the general population wouldn't have reacted well to the sudden reemergence of an ancient species that had once enslaved most of the known galaxy. The few surviving Rakata had declined to leave their ancestral home, and their numbers had been insufficient to maintain a viable gene pool. Within a few more generations the long, slow extinction of their species was finally complete.

Keeping the existence of the Rakata secret had proven to be a surprisingly simple task in the end. The system had never attracted much attention after the battle, or before it. Although there was a vast amount of starship material left over from the destruction of the Star Forge, no attempts were made to salvage any of it. Rather than desecrating the floating graves of its soldiers, the Republic chose to honor the memory of its dead by designating Lehon a protected historical site.

That made it technically illegal for any ship to enter the system without official authorization.

Nobody ever bothered to seek such permission.

The system had no inherent value or resources, other than the protected starship debris. It was located well beyond any of the established hyperspace lanes and trade routes-so far out that not even smugglers bothered with it. A small notation of its location was added to the official Republic records, and it began to show up as an insignificant speck on the fringes of some of the more detailed star charts.

Beyond that, it might as well have not even existed.

Cadus had lived a long time, though. He was decades older than Obi Wan, older than Windu, he was even older than Palpatine and Qui Gon. He understood that it wasn't quite as simple as that. Nothing ever was. Revan and Malak went to the world for a reason. The Unknown World was a place strong in the Force. It may even have been the birthplace of the first servants of the dark side.

The Rakata leaders who drove their people to conquer and enslave hundreds of worlds thousands years before the rest of the galaxy even discovered hyperdrive technology.

That power had been concentrated and focused in the Star Forge, and would have been released with its destruction.

Unless, there had been some contingency that pertained to such a situation, but he sincerely doubted anything like that had been made. Revan and Malak focused on the present more often than not-the future was never even in the eye sight, when it came down to it.

The Jedi understood this very well, and they feared what evil might breed in such a place. They always spoke against fear, but they feared, perhaps, the most out of any person or being in the galaxy. The Republic officials had acted on their instruction, of course, isolating the entire system, effectively quarantining it from the rest of the galaxy.

In the ensuing centuries the Jedi had worked to keep its secrets hidden. The story of Revan and Malak lived on, as did rumors and speculation regarding the Rakata, but the true nature of the Unknown World was buried beneath a shroud of secrets and lies of omission.

In the Temple's archives-he wasn't restricted by any means like a Padawan. Cadus had come across bits and pieces that hinted at the truth. At first he scarcely realized the implications of what he was seeing. A small mention of the world here. An allusion to it there. A hint here and there, certain events that took place, people who found it significant and why-the things Revan and Malak did there.

Understanding had come slowly as he'd unraveled the mysteries of it all. As his knowledge grew, he had come closer and closer to assembling the entire puzzle. He never thought it'd ever be complete, but it seemed it was...

If only slightly.

Below him the world was a patchwork of huge tropical islands separated by bright blue ocean, but interconnected and networked together by the trees' brances. He used his figher's sensors to identify the largest landmass, then swooped in looking for a place to touch down. The island was completely covered by thick, lush jungle, and there were no clearings large enough for his ship, small as it was in comparison to others. Finally, he pulled the throttle back and began a slow descent, landing on the beach on the island's edge.

As soon as Cadus's feet touched the Unknown World's surface he felt it.

A deep thrumming, similar to what he'd first felt on Korriban but much, much stronger. Even the air felt different.

Heavy with ancient history and secrets long forgotten.

Strong with the Force.

Cadus looked out into the ocean for a brief moment. It was a gem, to the crystal beach. He found peace watching the waves, the light glistening, and slowly, he turned his back to the ocean, staring into the virtually impenetrable wall of forest that covered the island's interior, he sensed something else, as well.

A presence.

A life force of immense size and strength.

It was moving toward him.

Quickly.

A few seconds later he could hear it crashing through the undergrowth. It must have been drawn by the ship's landing on the beach, an enormous hunter looking for fresh prey.

The rancor burst forth from the trees, knocking them over and uprooting them as if they were match sticks. It began loping across the sand, bellowing its terrible cry.

Cadus held his ground, watching it come. He couldn't help but be amazed at the speed with which the massive beast moved. When it closed the distance between them to less than fifty meters, he reached out with the Force to touch the mind of the charging monster. At his unspoken command it stumbled to a halt and stood in place, panting. He was careful to keep the creature's predatory instincts firmly in check, and so he approached the rancor. It remained still. Docile.

From its size there was no doubt was a full-grown male, though the bright coloration of its hide and the small number of scars suggested that it must have only recently come to adulthood. It was right around the age where it'd look for a mate, or look for a fight to become the alpha male.

Cadus laid his palm on one of its massive legs, feeling the trembling muscles beneath the skin as he probed deeper into its animal brain. He found no awareness, concept, or understanding of the people who had once tamed such beasts for use as guardians and mounts. He wasn't surprised that the Rakata had vanished many centuries before this rancor had been born.

However, Cadus was looking for something else.

A collage of images and sensations zoned in around him him. Countless hunts through the forest, most ending in successful slaughter. The rending of sinew and bone. Feasting on still-warm flesh oozing with blood. The search for a mate. Battling with other rancors for dominance. And then, finally, he found what he was searching for. Buried deep in the creature's memories was the image of a great four-sided stone pyramid hidden deep within the jungle's heart.

The rancor had seen it several times, starting back when it was still young in the care of the herd mothers. Yet the structure had left an indelible mark on the brutish mind. The rancor was an animal, the top of this world's food chain. Perhaps it wasn't at the top-there was always another bigger creature. The rancor knew no fear, yet it let out a low growl as Cadus nudged the memory.

It crouched low to the ground, and Cadus climbed up onto its back. It rose carefully to its feet, its rider perched on its great, hunched shoulders. At Cadus's gentle command the rancor lumbered off, leaving the beach behind and heading back into the forest, carrying him toward the ancient temple. It took nearly an hour before Cadus reached his destination. The vegetation around him was teeming with life, tangled, contorted, and jutting, but as he was carried along through the jungle he saw nothing larger than insects or small birds in his vicinity.

Most creatures scattered before the rancor's advance, vanishing long before Cadus ever cane close enough to catch even a glimpse of them. They scampered away, but the rancor's keen sense of smell picked up their trail. Cadus had to rein in the beast's hunting instincts to keep it on course. He couldn't see more than a few meters ahead through the thick vegetation, but he feel they were starting to get close. He could sense the power of the temple, calling to him from behind the impenetrable wall of tangled vines, contorting boles, and twisted branches.

Suddenly they broke through into a clearing, a circle nearly one hundred meters across. In the very center stood the temple. The structure rose nearly five hundred meters to the sky, a monument of carved rock and stone. The only entrance was a broad archway at the peak of an enormous staircase carved into an outside wall of the temple itself. Its surface was pristine. Stark and pure, unsullied by the clinging moss or climbing ivy any other place had here. The grounds surrounding it were barren, but a carpet of short, soft grass lightened it up.

It was as if the jungle feared to creep forward and reclaim the tainted stone.

Cadus leapt down from his mount, his attention focused on the structure towering before him. He took a breath. Freed from his power, the rancor turned and fled back into the undergrowth. The terrible crashing cacophony of its escape was overlaid with its thunderous footsteps, but Cadus hardly noticed neither sound. He had found what he was looking for-finally.

He took a slow step forward before stopping short. He shook his head to clear it. The dark side was strong here, so strong it made him feel light-headed. That meant this was a place of danger; he couldn't afford to be wandering around in a stupor. According to the accounts he'd read in the archives, this temple had once been protected by a powerful energy shield, one that required an entire Rakatan tribe...Which each individual had been a powerful in the Force to bring it down. He didn't sense any such barrier, but only a fool would proceed without caution.

As he had done in the tombs on Korriban, he began to probe the area around him with the Force. He looked at his surroundings, walked around the entire itself, and just paused to stare at it. He felt the echoes of the safeguards that had once protected the temple from danger, but they were so weak they were close to nonexistent. He wasn't surprised. The shields around the temple had been fueled by the power of the orbiting Star Forge.

Naturally, With its destruction, the shields had failed, along with all the other defenses that had made the Unknown World a graveyard of ships. He vaguely wondered what else had been lost in the Star Forge's violent end. Information. Holocrons. Weapons. The entire Armada. He crossed the surrounding courtyard and jumped up and over the temple steps. The staircase was steep, wide, and the stone was neither worn nor cracked despite its age. It ended at a small landing leading to the stone archway of the entrance.

Cadus paused at the threshold, then passed through. He had a brief sensation of what it must have felt like for those who came before him. The anticipation, the thrill of discovery. The frustration of complacency. Once inside, however, it only took a few minutes of exploration for his excitement to fade.

He should have expected that the temple had been stripped of anything of value. He searched for hours, beginning with the top floor where he had first come in and proceeding deeper and deeper until he reached the bottom level. He combed every centimeter of the empty halls and deserted rooms, sparing no attention to detail, even if he was in a single room for an hour.

Even though his search was proving futile, he didn't despair. The crypts in the Valley of the Dark Lords on Korriban had felt drained-used up and sucked dry. Truly Korriban had met its time and was no longer the world it had once been. This Unknown World felt different, though. There was still power here. A lot of it. So, there had to be something here for him to find.

He was certain of it.

He refused to accept another failure.

It was in the lowest level of the Temple, far below the planet's surface, that his quest finally ended. When he first ventured into the room his attention was immediately drawn to the remains of a massive computer, but it was clearly beyond any hope of repair. The technology was thousands of years outdated, and he was certain most of the parts weren't even made.

Then he noticed something on the stone wall behind the computer. The surface was etched with a number of arcane symbols. The language of the Rakata, perhaps. He couldn't guess, and more to the point, they meant nothing to him, and he would have dismissed them without a second glance. Except that one of them was glowing.

He almost hadn't noticed it at first. It was subtle. A faint violet hue tracing the edges of one of the unusual shapes. It was almost perfectly level with his eye, staring right at him with a sense of glee. As he focused his eyes, the glow grew stronger. He stepped forward and reached out tentatively with his hand. The light winked out, but it didn't startle him or deter him from his way. He reached out again, but this time, with the Force.

The stone character flared to life.

Struggling to contain his eagerness, he again extended his hand and pressed hard against the glowing symbol. There was the sound of turning gears, and the grinding of stone on stone. Stone gears-the Rakata had been remarkable, in some ways good, but in most ways, not good. The seams of a small strange shape-less than a meter on each side-took shape in the wall as a section of stone pushed out. Cadus took a step back as the chunk toppled down from the wall and shattered on the ground at his feet, revealing an opening behind it.

With no hesitation, he thrust his arms into the darkness to seize whatever was inside.

His fingers wrapped around something cold and heavy. He drew out his left hand first and stared in wonder. He drew his right hand next, unable to quell the trembling of excitement coursing through him. Both slightly larger than his fist, they had the shape of a four-sided pyramid. A tiny replica of the temple in which he stood.

Cadus instantly recognized his prize for what it was.

a Sith Holocron.

Two Sith Holocrons.

The Holocrons of Revan and Malak...

The art of constructing Holocrons had been lost for countless millennia, but now they were in high abundance, of course. Cadus knew the basic layout of the Holocron. The information they contained was stored within an interwoven, self-encrypted digital matrix. A Holocron's protection systems couldn't be circumvented or broken. the information couldn't be sliced or copied. There was only one way to access the knowledge captured within.

Each Holocron was imprinted with the personality of the person who constructed it. When accessed by one capable of understanding its secrets, the Holocron would project tiny, hologrammic images of the constructers of the device. Through interaction with the student, the program would teach and instruct in much the same way as would a flesh-and-blood mentor.

However, all accounts of Sith Holocrons had made mention of the ancient symbols adorning the four-sided pyramid.

The Holocrons he held in his hand were almost completely blank. Could this possibly predate even the Holocrons of the ancient Sith?

Was this a relic of the Rakata themselves?

Would the guardians or constructer of the Holocron be the imprinted personalities of alien Masters from a time even before the birth of the Republic? Before anything was even known in the galaxy?

Moving carefully, he set the Holocron grasped in his left hand gently on the floor, then sat down before it. He crossed his legs and began the deep, slow breathing of a meditative trance. Gathering and focusing his energy, Cadus projected a wave of power out to engulf the small relic on the floor.

The Holocron began to sparkle and shimmer in response.

He held his breath in anticipation, unsure what would come next. It could explode. Its defense systems could activate. It could crumble into dust before anything else can happen.

But, a small beam of light projected out from the top, the particles scattered and diffused. They began to shift and spin, coalescing into a cloaked figure, its features completely hidden by the hood of its heavy robe.

Then a voice spoke, crisp and clear. "I am..."

The empty halls of the Temple above trembled with the reverberations of Bane's triumphant, booming laughter.

"I am Revan. But, I am and will be called many things. The Revanchist. The Revan. Revan the Butcher. Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Revan. The Prodigal Knight. Redeemed Jedi, Revan."

Cadus held his breath-the hologram shifted, Revan's eyes bored into his own.

"I believe...It was one called Darth Bane, who found my first Holocron, and first ventured to this planet in his own pursuit. What that pursuit was for, I can't guess. That was one thousand years ago. It was incomplete, that Holocron. It was constructed before I lost my memory, and gained a full understanding after being on both sides. Light and dark. The fact you found this Holocron means you've been searching for something for a long time. This Holocron isn't what you may expect it to be. It is not like my first holocron. Parts of that are in here, of course. Most Masters pass down their skills through these, but...I've chosen to do something different, I will speak about the paradox. Jedi and Sith. Light and Dark. And, the Je'daii. I will also speak of my experiences, and why I made the choices that I did, and the Mandolorian Wars."

Revan's voice was crisp and sharp. It echoed over Cadus's heavy breathing and shaking body. It struck the temple walls with force. Cadus could only stare in wonder, perhaps Windu and Yoda had been expecting to find something about Sith rituals. When a group of powerful dark side users got together, they could cause cataclysmic storms, and events of mass destruction. Stars have been put into supernova, and there is an old tale that a planet was destroyed by something along those lines.

But, this holocron would only have snippets of that, most likely. This was a wealth of knowledge, something spoken from experience. Revan was on both sides of the spectrum, Sith lord and Jedi Knight. Light and dark. Even so, he wasn't sure what this Holocron contained entirely. Revan was going to speak about the Mandolorian Wars, something that was scarcely touched on now considering the political events. So, everything was on the table.

Revan spoke again, voice the same. "Let's start from the beginning."


	3. Chapter 3

Jedi Master Agen Kolar pulled his hood over his head and headed out into the night's drizzle, his long stride propelling him quickly through the Temple's outside. He was growing concerned. Cadus had been gone for a long time-it was almost two months now. Yoda and Windu remained firm that he was on an undercover mission and no details could be given, but more of his brethren were becoming concerned.

Cadus was so powerful in the Force-why wouldn't he return as fast as he could to end the war?

Within a few minutes Kolar had reached his destination.

He paused at the door.

"Master Windu?"

"Come in."

He entered to find the Korun Master clad only in his Jedi pants and boots-his top was on the platform that acted as his bed.

"I see you're up." Windu noted. "The fact you've come here..."

"It's not easy to sleep in a time of war and strife. Even some battles that never seems to come, one can never overlook."

Kolar was a warrior; Windu knew he wilted with the recent inactivity. Drills and exercises could not quench his desire for actual combat. Kolar had always performed his duty without complaint. But here on Corusant-the core-the promise of battle was too near, too insistent. The scent of blood was always in the air, mingling with the sweat of fear and anticipation. Kolar could be satisfied only once he stood face-to-face with an enemy-their enemy. Soon his frustration would boil over, and Windu could ill afford to lose the loyalty of Kolar.

"I have a mission for you. A mission of great importance."

"I live to serve, Master Windu." Kolar's answer was calm.

"I must send you far from here. To the ends of the galaxy. You have to go to Lehon."

"The Unknown World?" Kolar asked, puzzled and bewildered. "There is nothing there but a graveyard from one of the worst battles this galaxy has ever seen."

"Cadus is there. You must go to him and explain that he must join the rest of us here."

Kolar shook his head. "I doubt it will make a difference. Once his mind is set that's it. He went there for a reason."

Windu nodded-he wasn't going to divulge that information to Kolar.

"We will not be able to end this war if he is not here with us. This war will never end if any single one of us stands alone." Windu explained, grimly.

"And when...and if he refuses?" Kolar's words were quick and curt. "What shall my course of action be?"

"Then you must kill him."

"Kill Master Cadus?"

Kolar had taken a step back on reflex. Cadus was part of the Old Guard-decades older than Windu, and almost the same age as Dooku-the man witnessed a lot and was powerful. Truth be told, Cadus could crush him as easily as he'd crush a pebble with the Force. Killing Cadus wasn't ideal either, because Jedi didn't do that sort of thing-that was the Sith.

"Do you trust him?" Windu asked.

"Cadus has always been Maverick, but he's never jeopardized the Jedi or the Republic...Only Yoda has trained more Padawans into Knighthood than Master Cadus-he is a pillar for all of us."

Windu's expression was grim. "We can't afford to have him joining the Trade Federation or Sidious himself. I don't trust him, and Lehon is a planet powerful in the Dark side."

Kolar tilted his head forward a fraction-a mission that was off the books.

Was...

Did Cadus turn to the dark side?

Impossible.

"I'm afraid I can't accept this mission, Master Windu. The Sith have always killed one another, and their strife has always been their downfall. The fact you are saying this, and the fact this mission was given..."

"These are turbulent times and the dark side clouds everything. I understand your concerns, but understand this...If Cadus turns his back to us, it'll mean the end. Palpatine's movements are disturbing me as of late, I don't need this added to it."

"Very well, I understand." Kolar nodded.

* * *

To Cadus, it seemed the teachings contained within the single Holocron of Revan surpassed those of the Archives. It surpassed Yoda's cryptic rumblings about focusing on the future, in all seriousness, he seemed like a giant fool. Deluded, like the rest of the Jedi.

Revan had discovered many of the rituals of the ancient Sith, and as the Holocron's avatar explained their nature and purpose, Cadus could barely wrap his mind around their awesome potential. Some of the rituals were so terrible-so dangerous to attempt, even for a true Sith Master-that he doubted he would ever dare to use them. Yet he dutifully copied them down on sheaves of flimsi, preserving them so he could study them in greater depth later.

And there was far more than just the ancient practices of dark side sorcerers stored inside the Holocron. In only a few short weeks he'd learned more about the true nature of the dark side than he had in all his time on Coruscant. Revan had been a true Sith Lord. A true Jedi. Unlike the simpering fools who dared to call themselves Sith that dropped their weapons, and become politicians, and people of that nature. Unlike the groveling Jedi that laid at Yoda's feet.

And soon all his knowledge-his understanding of the dark side-the light side-all of it would belong to Cadus.

"Those who use the dark side are also bound to serve it. To understand this is to understand the underlying philosophy of the Sith. To use the power of the dark side, one must accept the harm it will bring. The deformations it'll wrought."

Cadus sat motionless, eyes lockaed on the avatar man six thousand years dead and gone. Revan's projected image winked out of existence, then slowly flickered back into view. He couldn't set it aside, even for a single day. He had become obsessed and driven with tapping all the knowledge trapped within, and he spent hours on end taking in Revan's words with the same single-minded determination he had used during those dark times in war.

"The dark side offers power for power's sake. You must crave it. Covet it. You must seek power above all else, with no reservation or hesitation. You must cherish it, and put it above everything else."

"The Force will change you. It will transform you. Some fear this change. Others embrace it. Some wish to hasten it. Some wish to slow it. The teachings of the Jedi are focused on meditation and controlling this transformation. That is why those who serve the light are limited in what they can accomplish and do. True power can come only to those who embrace the transformation. There can be no compromise. Mercy, compassion, loyalty: all these things will prevent you from claiming what is rightfully yours. Those who follow the dark side must cast aside these conceits. Those who do not-those who try to walk the path of moderation-will fail, dragged down by their own weakness. In the same respect, when one is a Jedi you compromise, have mercy, have compassion, you are loyal to a fault."

Revan paused.

"There is no path of moderation. One cannot be a Jedi and Sith. Those who accept the power of the dark side must accept the challenge of holding on to it, By its very nature, the dark side invites rivalry and strife. Treachery and betrayal. This is the greatest strength of the Sith: it culls the weak from our order. It keeps us sharp and on out toes. Yet this rivalry can also be our greatest weakness. The strong must be careful lest they be overwhelmed by the ambitions of those beneath them working together.

Any Master who instructs more than one apprentice in the ways of the dark side is a fool. In time the apprentices will unite their strength and overthrow the Master. It is inevitable. The students strive to murder the teacher. That is why each Master must have only one student. Those who accept the power of the light side must accept the challenge of maintaining it. The light side is passive. Fluid. Placid. This is the Jedi's greatest strength. They find unity. However, this is also a problem. One Master can withhold knowledge and wisdom. Those who look to him, will certainly grow weaker and complacent."

"There is also a reason there can be only one dark lord. The Sith must be ruled by a single leader. The very embodiment of the strength and power of the dark side. If the leader grows weak, another must rise to seize the mantle. The strong rule; the weak are meant to serve. This is the way it must be with those who follow the dark side. With the Jedi, one can lead them all, but in times of war-there is a commander, so to speak. A Master of The Order, if you'll say. However, since rivalry doesn't exist among the Jedi, they remained united."

Revan bowed his head, drawing his hood up to hide its features once more. "Though the Dark Jedi were a little different-betrayal and treachery was their cornerstone. In those times of suffering and despair-they found a great and terrible power. But, to fuel this power-to cause the suffering needed to even tap into this power...At some point, they lost themselves."

Revan bowed his head. "Had I known this...During that time...I may have went that far...But, it's not worth it. To sacrifice loved ones, and those around you...For me to use that as a source of power, I can't do that...That is the flaw of the Jedi and Sith. They will sacrifice their own for their own means or justified causes. The senate. The quest for power. Government. Whatever reason it may be. I won't speak of those things, though. As it is in my time, it will be in the future, and in the past. We all make choices, and we have to live with ourselves."

Cadus wiped at his eyes-despite being in hologram form, he could feel the emotion boiling. Revan made a lot of choices, some good, some bad-some called him evil, others worshipped him. But, hearing him talk for hours or was it days at this point? He knew that Revan only did what he felt was right in that moment-he couldn't turn a blind eye to cruelty.

He couldn't turn a blind eye to the atrocities being committed in the galaxy-he wouldn't stand for it.

The Prodigal Knight.

"I will admit..."

Cadus started, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know much about the Je'daii. But, what I do know is that they didn't adhere to light or dark. They never believed they were serving the Force. They never tried to bend the Force to and with their will. Just like the moons on Tython,they seek balance. Seeing the tranquility on this planet, vanish, just because one person wasn't attuned, it made them always seek balance. They didn't weaponized the force. When those who preached the light side above the dark, and when those of the dark balked at those haughty preaching the light side, war erupted. The Je'daii who remained eventually went extinct within a few thousand years, lost to time and history."

"In this world...Those who don't have power are oppressed. They are subjugated. And, that is the cold reality. The Je'daii are a classic example of this. They faded with time, erased by those who preach light and dark. One who has power will raid a planet, and send every person-children included into the waters to drown for reasons that can never be justified. I've seen it myself...Perhaps there will always be war and conflict, just as in my time. I can only hope that peace can be attained-but with the Jedi, the Sith, and the Republic-peace is folly. Take what I have taught you, and use it well..."

And then Revan was gone.

The glow emanating from the Holocron faded away to nothing.

Cadus retrieved the small device. It was warm and alive within his head. He could feel the Force flowing inside it.

The artifact was of use to him. As Revan had taught him-it still had value. He could study it. He wouldn't destroy it as a Sith would, and he wouldn't shun it like a Jedi would. He'd appreciate it and study it.

He slipped it into his pocket.

* * *

The Jedi Starfighter broke into Lehon's atmosphere and plummeted down through the clear blue sky. Kolar made slight alterations to his controls in order to keep his vessel on its course, a direct line for the homing beacon of the only other ship here. He'd half expected Cadus to have disabled the beacon, or at least changed its frequency. But despite being aware of it-the beacon was standard on virtually all craft-he had left it alone.

Almost as if he wasn't afraid of anyone coming after him.

As if he welcomed it.

He did have nothing to hide after all.

Within a few minutes Kolar got a visual on his target.

The ship was resting on a beach of white sand, the azure waters of the Unknown World's vast oceans on one side and the impenetrable jungle on the other. Scans showed no signs of life in the immediate vicinity, but Kolar was wary as he brought his own craft in to touch down beside it. He powered down the starfighter and climbed out of the hatch.

He felt the energy of the world, and the unmistakable presence of Cadus, seemingly emanating from the jungle's dark heart. Leaping to the ground, he landed with a dull thud on the soft sand, his boots sinking in ever so slightly. A usual examination of the ship next to his confirmed what he'd already suspected.

Cadus wasn't here.

Any tracks Cadus had left in the sand had been washed away by the tides or carried away on the breeze. Yet he knew where he was going. Before him, the jungle loomed lush and vibrant, thick and forbidding: an almost impenetrable wall of vegetation, except for a wide swath carved through it. Someone or something of massive size and strength had torn that path through the trees and undergrowth.

Already the jungle was trying to reclaim it. Moss grew thick across the ground, and a vast network of creeping vines wound their way over the surface. But it was clear enough for the Kolar to follow.

Hidden eyes watched him from the jungle. Even without the Force Kolar would have felt their gaze studying him, evaluating him, following his every move in an effort to determine if this newcomer to the ecosystem was hunter or prey. To help clarify his role, he drew out his lightsaber, not igniting it, then began to jog slowly down the path. As he ran, he probed the surrounding plexus with the Force.

Most of the creatures he sensed posed little threat.

Still, he was wary.

Something had blazed the trail he was following.

Something big.

Almost ninety kilometers in-he'd been jogging for nearly three hours-the Jedi Master finally encountered his first rancor. The trail took a sharp turn to the east, and as he wound around the corner the creature burst from the surrounding trees, snarling and howling. Kolar wasn't surprised in the least by the ambush. He'd sensed the rancor's presence from several hundred meters away, just as it had surely caught his scent when he landed and stalked him all the way from the beach.

He met the creature's charge with calm, ruthless efficiency. Ducking under the first swiping claw, he sent a tree into the beast's foreleg. When it reared back to bellow in pain, he sent another tree its soft underbelly. The rancor didn't fall right away; it was far too massive to be felled by a pair of trees. Instead the pain and confusion drove it into a berserk rage.

It flailed about with its teeth and talons, spinning, snapping, and slashing at everything around it. Kolar twisted and dodged, leaping over one attack, then dropping to the ground to roll beneath another. He moved so fast he would have been nothing but a blur. With each evasion he struck another blow.

The rancor floundered, lumbering and stumbling as if it were performing some drunken dance. In contrast, Kolar was swift and precise. With each passing second his opponent slowed, its strength ebbing away. At last, with a forlorn groan, the beast toppled backward, panting, groaning, and snarling.

Leaving the beast where it had collapsed, Kolar pressed on with a newfound urgency to his pace. He pushed himself deeper into the plexus.

* * *

Cadus sat cross-legged on the stone floor of the central chamber on the Rakatan Temple's uppermost floor. He was meditating on Revan's words as he had often done between the Holocron's lessons. It was even more important to contemplate what he had learned about the nature of the dark side and the light side . . . and the paths it would lead him down.

By its very nature, the dark side invites rivalry and strife.

This is the greatest strength of the Sith: it culls the weak from our order.

The constant battling of the Sith since the beginning of recorded history served a necessary purpose: it kept the power of the dark side concentrated in a few powerful individuals. The power of the dark side cannot be dispersed among the masses. It must be concentrated in the few who are worthy of the honor. In the few that can accept the risks that come with honing that power.

The strength of numbers was a trap...

One that had snared all the great Sith Lords who had come before. Naga Sadow, Exar Kun, Xendor, Nihilus, Darth Revan, and the list goes on. Each had been powerful. Each had drawn disciples in, teaching them the ways of the dark side. Each had assembled an army of followers and unleashed them against the Jedi. Yet in each and every case the servants of light had prevailed.

The time the Sith had come close-Malak betrayed Revan.

The Jedi would always remain united in their cause.

The Sith would always be brought low by infighting and betrayals.

The very traits that drove them to individual greatness and glory-the unrelenting ambition, the insatiable hunger for power-would ultimately doom them as a whole.

This was the inescapable paradox of the Sith.

But there was another solution.

A way to break the endless cycle dragging the Sith and Jedi down.

Cadus understood that now. At first he had thought the answer might be to replace the order of the Sith and Jedi. Masters. Apprentices. Vessel to contain all the knowledge and power of the Force. Eventually even the most powerful would wither and die; all the knowledge of the Sith would be lost. All the knowledge of the Jedi would be lost. If the leader grows weak, another must rise to seize the mantle. It couldn't be kept because everyone worshipped that person-how Yoda maintained his high rank.

Minions and servants could be drawn in to the service of the Force by the temptation of power. Of ideals like peace and victory-expansion and isolation. One had to be the strongest, until another rose up to match that strength or surpass it-and they'd carry on the others. This was the knowledge that would lead them all into a new age. A revelation that would bring an end to the infighting and self indulgence wrought by both Jedi and Sith.

The Sith would be destroyed.

The Jedi would be destroyed.

He'd see to it.

But first he would have to destroy the Jedi. Kaan, Yoda-all who had studied with him on Korriban, all the Masters on Coruscant and in the galaxy at war-they all had to be purged. But, if anyone was willing to join him and stand alongside of him in this...He'd spare them from the grizzly fate that would be their end. And, the other person he'd have to destroy was Darth Sidious-a fine example of everything wrong with the Sith, Jedi, and galaxy at large.

Purging these two things would pave a golden age.

Cadus, Jedi Master. The title was his by right. There was no other strong enough in the Force to challenge him. Only Yoda and Dooku could truly contest him, Windu was too emotional and lost himself in Vaapad.

The only question that remained was would his apprentice agree with him...

And how he would eliminate the others.

"Master Cadus!" Kolar's voice cut off his thoughts midstream. "I come by the order of Master Windu."

Cadus leapt to his feet, whipping out his lightsaber, enraged at being disturbed on the cusp of his meditation. He glared at Kolar, as angry at himself for being too engrossed in his own thoughts to sense his presence as he was at the interruption.

"How did you find me? Better yet, how did you know I was here?" Cadus asked, casting out with his mind to see who else might have invaded the Rakatan Temple and its inner sanctum.

Only Kolar was present.

Disappointing.

"Master Windu told me you had come to this world. Once I entered the atmosphere, I simply followed the your starfigher's beacon," Kolar replied.

"How Master Windu knew you would be here I can't say. The Force works in mysterious ways."

Cadus suspected Windu must have told him some half ass story, but he didn't bother telling that to Kolar. If Windu wanted to play this game, two could play it. Unfortunately, Kolar was in the middle.

A loose end.

"Did Windu send you to kill or detain me?"

Kolar gave a slight nod. "We Jedi need a united front...If you leave me no choice, I will leave you dead on this dead and barren world."

"Barren?" Cadus echoed, incredulous. "The Force is strong here. Far stronger than it ever was on Coruscant in that temple. This is where we will find power."

"Coruscant is a place of great power, too. This place is strong in the dark side, even now I can feel it trying to suffocate me." Kolar countered. "We Jedi have honed our abilities there and it is the place we all call home."

Kolar ignited his double-bladed lightsaber before continuing. "It is time to come back home, Master Cadus."

For a brief moment Cadus felt the faint flicker of rage.

Kolar's words didn't echo his own thoughts.

It was the opposite.

"I refuse."

Kolar's next words brought Cadus's fury to the forefront. "The Master of The Order has ordered you to come back. Refusing is grounds for treason."

Cadus shook his head, chuckling. Kolar was as blind as all the others. He was just being pulled on and yanked with the invisible leash Yoda and Windu kept on all of the Jedi. For that he had to die.

"Yoda and Windu are both wrong. I will never follow them."

Kolar sighed. "Then it is true...You've turned to the dark side."

Cadus laughed, staring at Kolar. "You're a fool to challenge me and listen to Windu. I can crush you like an ant. Believe what you will."

"The fact you can stand here and not be effected by-"

"Are you finished, Kolar?" Cadus ignited his lightsaber. "Come forward and die."

Kolar leapt in.


	4. Chapter 4

Kolar had been a nuisance. Their fight didn't last very long. He had decades more experience than his foe and it showed after he staggered Kolar and cleaved off his arm. It had been a simple horizontal slash that ended Kolar's life thereafter. Cadus was in his ship, the gentle rumble of the engines offering a strangely tranquil backdrop to his thoughts.

It was clear that Windu no longer trusted him. In the same regard, Yoda no longer trusted him. He had already seen it coming. His Master had been shunned and deemed extreme or radical by the rest of his peers. Now, history was repeating itself.

Cadus could be mad about it. Even with all of his training, he could allow himself a moment to feel some anger, but...There would be no purpose to that. The Jedi were narrow minded. At this point it would be a matter of Palpatine gaining control of the Jedi like the Clone Army, or the Jedi vying for their autonomy.

Both posed a problem for him. If Palpatine gained control, in effect, he would have to answer to the man. The Jedi as a whole would have to answer to him. If the Jedi demanded their autonomy, it could stir up things in the senate...Things that were best left alone.

There was a chance that he would be expelled or exiled. However, the war wouldn't allow that. The Jedi. The Republic. They needed him on the front lines. If he wasn't out there with the others, victory would be scarcely within sight. There was too much risk, but that didn't _eliminate_ the possibility that Windu and Yoda would exile him.

Of course they would put it to a vote, but Windu and Yoda controlled the Jedi Council. The Jedi would always concede and bow their heads to them.

He had goals. Ambitions. Things he wanted to accomplish. He very well couldn't do it alone. There was only so much one person was capable of doing, even if they are immensely powerful in the Force. If he was exiled, he would have no allies, nor anywhere else to turn.

He could become a gun for hire. Assassin. Smuggler. Any seedy profession would be right up his alley, considering his skills. But, none of that appealed to him, and to lower himself into that depravity was nothing but unsightly.

 _If they do expel me, there's a chance no one will come with me. No one will come near me. I need allies. Strong allies._

Cadus mulled the thought over. Even as the slipstream of hyperspace shot by him. The Jedi were out of the question, unless those who had pluck came with him by their own choice. He could play up certain ideals, but he didn't like doing such things, and that would only cheapen their loyalty. If Shaak Ti, Aalya, or Kit Fisto left with him of their own choice, that was powerful.

It meant something.

It would symbolize that not all of the Jedi were willing to stoop to the dogma of Windu and Yoda. It would symbolize that not all of the Jedi were listening to them or taking their words to heart. Most of all, it would symbolize that they were on his side, and supported him.

No Master would support him, except for maybe a few. The Knights, Padawans, and Younglings would be more easy to sway. They were still emotional. Not mature enough. Not experienced enough. They lacked the discipline and calm necessary to become Masters. They would rally under him, definitely.

There was a risk, though. Yoda and Windu could place double agents within those numbers. He would have to be constantly checking his logs of information, hours of strategies, pages of detailed and outlined contingencies, and even more if he had spies in his midst feeding information.

And, just the same...The Separatists could do the same exact thing. Instead of a calm and stoic minded Jedi, they would send in somebody the opposite. Disgruntled with the Republic and Trade Federation-this would be their way out, joining him.

Too much risk.

Cadus shook his head, thinking of a better plan for the immediate future. Relying on stubborn Jedi that may sway or not would be detrimental. He needed someone-a person that was solid and stout. Someone who wasn't afraid to take risks or speak their mind.

 _Padme._ He thought.

He was on good terms with Padme and had been for years. Certainly, she would offer him assistance if he needed it. There was also the fact she had clout within the senate and her words were always taken to heart. She was bold, outspoken, and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind or get on the war zones. More than anything she wanted the war and injustices to stop. Slavery and worse. She wanted it all done away with.

 _Perhaps I could train her...She's a little old to start, but...No, you're thinking like a Jedi. They only take children because they are the most malleable. It is the ideals and indoctrination, rather than the skills and attributes. I don't need to smack her with the dogma I was as a child. Still, she will need control and something to center her, so it isn't that bad..._

Padme had always shown an affinity for the Force. In many ways, she was uncanny. She could read the times well. She could read into what certain senators were saying, how it all mixed together in the ludicrous puzzle that is the Senate Hall, and how it pushed the galaxy in one direction or the next. Upon first meeting her on Naboo, Padme had said she knew he would come. He was there to save her people.

It wasn't uncommon for people to have premonitions in the form of dreams. The Force was a mystery and acted in mysterious ways. For better or for worse. It played no favorites and didn't have bias. Padme had seen him in dreams. She had seen entire outcomes and situations playing out in her dreams. The whole battle of Naboo had been in her dreams. There were always a few differences, but it was all accurate enough.

She had seen the Sith known as Darth Maul in the corridor of the Naboo Palace. She had seen Qui Gon and Obi Wan battling him. She had seen him battling Darth Maul. They all fell at some point. Sometimes he did. Sometimes Obi Wan did. The only constant in her dreams had been Qui and Darth Maul killing each other in one blow, or doing the opposite of that.

For this reason he kept it to himself for all of these years. If Padme was able to be trained in the Force, he would have an ally. Perhaps the greatest ally. Together they could overturn things, and even take out Palpatine through some means. Convincing her would be tricky, considering he was a Jedi and rarely used the Force to hurt or for personal gain.

Padme could be cautious completely, he had to approach this from a different angle. He couldn't be subtle with her, because as she had proven, Padme could read well between the lines. He couldn't be brazen either, because a direct approach could put her even more on guard. Use the Force to bend the will of everyone who believes in her-Padme would never consider doing such a thing.

But, she didn't have to.

There were other means and ways she could use her power. It would be up to her, in the end.

Cadus nodded. The thought was appealing the more he thought about it. He would train Padme and she would become powerful. In time, she would be making moves and taking out important figures. Then, when the time was right-they would make their move. The Republic would be reformed under them, and she would lead the change in the true capacity that only she would be able to.

And, there were the natives of Kamino. They had been growing tired of Palpatine and his high handed ways. Quite frankly they were at the point where they would rather break off from the agreement, but to do that would be to join the Separatist movement. The natives of Kamino supplied the Republic with the GAR. For them to defect ad no longer provide their services would certainly leave a dent in the military might.

Being exiled wouldn't be a bad thing. There's a chance he would have a few followers and when he trains Padme and forms an alliance with her...Everything would be sealed in his favor. It would only be a matter of certain people being taken out. Loose ends and problems. Yoda, Windu, Bail, Anakin, Obi Wan. There would be many who stood in his way when he began to put his plans into motion.

He would need to eliminate those barriers, ruthlessly if he must.

But, it was for the better. The Jedi, Sith, and Republic have all proven that they are in a stagnant state and are deserving of being done away with. For one thousand years the Sith have run around behind the scenes like little cowards because of Bane. For one thousand years those who came after Bane stuck to his ways. There were a few...That didn't agree, and some that didn't agree with the ultimate goal, but nonetheless that dream was nearly here.

It all culminated with Palpatine as the Commander in Chief. He oversaw everything, including the Jedi's movements. The Jedi's every single move was under his vision and he could clench his dark fist around the Jedi's throats at anytime. But, he was being patient. Buying his time. He was waiting for someone to storm his office, a Jedi, in order to wipe them all out, including the young.

Bane was a coward and Zannah was a fool to staunchly support him and adhere to his views. Zannah had the potential to train many in the ways of the Dark Side. More than once, she had found herself an apprentice. She had been eager and willing to not just learn, but to become a dark lord in her own right. But, she was prone to betrayal and even used her own cousin as bait to lure the Jedi away from her and Bane.

 _Treacherous wench! She had the ability to reform the Sith in her own right and she listened to Bane. She listened to the man who never fought the Jedi in the New Sith Wars! Bane wasn't forged in the trails of battle. He wasn't forged in the turbulent war zones of that time where the likes of Kaan and Hoth were battling wars that changed the very landscape of entire planets! He never achieved perfection in battle! His legacy is his greatest shame and it will lead to the downfall of the Sith..._

Just like the Jedi...Bane had backed the Sith into a corner. Only two. There were no longer many that were powerful.

The Rule of Two.

And, it just so happened that Cadus already had a plan in motion. If Palpatine was in fact Sidious-Cadus knew they were one in the same, deep down, on an instinctual level, but he wanted to hear Palpatine himself say he is a sith lord. If Palpatine didn't have an apprentice right now, that meant he was watching for the perfect-

It all came to Cadus at once.

Anakin.

Palpatine planned to make Anakin his apprentice.

Wipe out the Jedi, raid the Temple on Coruscant with the 5O1st. Anakin would have given himself over to the dark side without a second thought. Something would push the young man to the brink, and he would fall.

Who?

Who would push Anakin to that point?

A frown crossed Cadus's face. Only one man would do that.

Mace Windu would do just that.

Truly the Jedi and Sith had backed themselves into a corner.

Palpatine had put himself on a pedestal, just as the Jedi had.

Windu would put the Jedi in jeopardy, and he would be there to capitalize on the moment.

Now, it was time for both to fall.

Shuffling the thoughts away, Cadus focused on the present moment. In a short time, he would be back on Corsuscant. His transmission had already been received, certainly he would have to explain what happened, but Kolar had shown his hand. Windu had given him orders, strict orders. Kolar would never draw his blade against him otherwise. Orders were orders.

Kolar drew his blade because he was ordered to.

 _Let the games begin._ Cadus thought, barely able to suppress his sense of anticipation. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. _You've made your move, Windu...Now watch and learn, you arrogant little Padawan...I will show you..._


	5. Chapter 5

In the stillness of meditation, there was always a clarity. The mind free from thoughts. Free from distractions. It was an immersion. Inhale. Exhale. Take your emotions and let them go. Inhale. Exhale. Cadus knew the basic Jedi teaching and its application. Right now, his mind was clear. Nothing was entering or even slithering its way through.

One meditated for many reasons. To focus. To find harmony. To find peace. To simply maintain. Cadus, however, was meditating for none of those reasons. He was meditating on galactic events. Letting them pass and come with a fleeting fondness. They were his thoughts, he knew. Memories. His perception of things. How he experienced things.

The Clone Wars had started three years ago, but truth be told the Clone Wars started long before three years ago. It started during the invasion of Naboo. It started before even that. The seeds had already been sewn. Long before his Master tried to prevent the inevitable. Long before the Jedi gave themselves over to a war they were doomed to lose in the end.

In the grand scheme of things a single person wasn't much. A speck of sand in the vast galaxy. Many beings died, were dying now, old and young, all terrible deaths. There were Jedi that were cutting down their foes with ruthless precision. There were those among the Separatists that were starting to defect. Those who wanted peace were also growing tired of the wars overtaking their worlds.

A war that was the Republic's.

That was the Jedi's.

That was the Trade Federation's.

The Jedi would say a Sith was pulling the strings, which a Sith was. That was indeed true. However, it was only one, and he was out in the open for everyone to see. In the middle of the center of the galaxy known as Coruscant. Sidious had been hiding in plain sight this entire time. His abilities of cloaking, and things of that nature were well beyond anything in recent generations.

To think that Palpatine had already fooled.

Well, almost everyone.

 _He won't move unless someone moves against him. An act of treason._

The thought came, and slowly images began to take form. They had voice, form, and life. They could speak and think. Cadus wasn't quite seeing into the future, but he was piecing things together that could happen, based on past events. It all would reach its peak at one point, in the end. He had an idea where everything would peak, but he had to be certain.

Sifo Dyas had the gift of foresight and insight. From simple words, his Master could gleam the hidden motives of the person. Emotions on the surface and deep beneath the subconscious veil of deception. Sifo Dyas had anticipated everything that had happened up to this point. The steady crumble of the Republic, a need for a military, but Sifo Dyas propelled things into a certain direction.

Now, as Cadus settled himself in a deep state of calm, opening himself up entirely to the Force. He thought about his Master's choices. What had he seen or perhaps experienced that would push him to such a radical measure. Certainly, he was always a radical man. Besides Qui Gon and some others, Sifo Dyas had always butted heads with the Jedi High Council.

With serenity, he opened himself up to the Force, exhaling slowly.

The scene came to life before him. Certainly, Cadus was seeing and experiencing it all as if he were standing right there, but he wasn't. This was at best, a vague representation of what could happen in the future, given past and recent events. Everything he had been meditating on was honed to this very moment. He had to gleam something from this.

Mace Windu was in the darkened comm center of Jedi Command, facing a life-sized holoscan of Yoda, projected from a concealed Wookiee comm center in the heart of a wroshyr tree on Kashyyyk.

"Minutes ago." Mace's voice was grim. "We received confirmation from Utapau: Kenobi was successful. Grievous is dead."

"Time it is to execute our plan."

"I will personally deliver the news of Grievous's death." Mace flexed his hands, tone even more grim. "It will be up to the Chancellor to cede his emergency powers back over to the Senate."

"Forget not the existence of Sidious. Anticipate your actions, he may. Masters will be necessary, if the lord of the Sith you must face. Already anticipated this, he could have. A trap laid, for all Jedi."

"I understand your concerns but I have chosen four of our best. Master Tiin, Master Master Unduli, and Master Fisto are all here, in the Temple. They are preparing already."

"What about Skywalker? The chosen one."

"Too much of a risk." Mace said, tone cold. "I am the fourth."

"On watch you have been too long, my Padawan. Rest you must."

"I will, Master. When the Republic is safe once more." Mace straightened up. "We are waiting only for your vote."

"Very well, then. Have my vote, you do. May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Master."

But he spoke to empty air.

The holoscan had already flicked to nonexistence. Mace lowered his head and stood in the darkness and the silence. The door of the comm center shot open, spilling yellow glare into the gloom and limning the silhouette of a man half collapsed against the frame.

"Master..."

The voice was a hoarse half whisper.

"Master Windu... ?"

"Skywalker?"

Cadus's lips pursed. The emotions brewing in these two men were enough to make him wary. Whenever this was happening, soon, Anakin and Windu were both at their limit.

Mace was at his side in an instant. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Anakin took Mace's arm in a grip of desperate strength, and used it like a crutch to haul himself upright.

"Obi-Wan...Cadus...Shaak Ti..." Anakin spoke, struggling to breathe. "I need to talk to one of them."

"Obi-Wan is operational on Utapau; he has destroyed General Grievous. Shaak Ti has encountered Ventress on Ryloth and is handling her as we speak, and you know not to speak of Cadus. Not after what he did. We are leaving now to tell the Chancellor, and to see to it that he steps down as he has promised—"

"Steps...steps down..." Anakin's tone turned bitter. "You have no idea..."

"Anakin. What's wrong?"

"Listen to me...You have to listen to me—"

Cadus watched as Anakin sagged against Mace, shaking; he seen Mace wrap his arms around the young Jedi and guide him into the nearest chair. "You can't—please, Master Windu, give me your word, promise me it'll be an arrest, promise you're not going to hurt him—"

"You must try to answer me. Have you been attacked? Are you injured? You have to tell me what's wrong!"

Anakin collapsed forward, face into his hands. Mace reached into the Force, opening the eye of his special gift of perception.

What he found there froze his blood.

The tangled web of fault lines in the Force he had seen connecting Anakin to Obi-Wan to Shaak Ti to Cadus and to Palpatine was no more; in their place was a single spider-knot that sang with power enough to crack the planet.

Anakin Skywalker no longer had shatter points.

He was a shatterpoint.

A thought stirred Cadus from his sense of serenity-the fear in Windu's heart at the realization. It felt as real as the solid steel beneath him where he sat cross legged. Something was going to happen where he struck fear into Windu's heart. Where he wasn't to be spoken of at all.

The thought was just like Cadus.

"Anakin..." Mace said slowly. "Anakin, look at me."

Skywalker raised his head.

"Are you hurt? Do you need medical attention?" Mace frowned.

Anakin's eyes were raw, and red, and his face looked swollen.

For a long time he didn't know if Anakin would answer, if he could answer, if he could even speak at all, or if he even felt compelled to.

The young Jedi seemed to be struggling with something inside himself, as though he fought desperately against the birth of a monster hatching. But in the Force. In the Force, Cadus could feel the monster inside Anakin Skywalker, a real monster, too real, one that was eating him alive from the inside out. Fear. Anguish. This was the wound Anakin had taken.

This was the hurt that had him shaking and stammering and too weak to stand on his own feet. Some primordial fear had hatched inside the young Knight's brain, and it was killing him. It was eating him alive.

Cadus found the source of fear. Dreams. Dreams of death.

The deaths of trillions.

Entire planets.

The echoes of those screams.

Finally, after what seemed forever, Anakin opened his blood raw eyes.

Eyes of fear.

Eyes of impending fury.

Cadus could only remember when he had gotten the news his Master had been killed. He went to the planet those who took down his Master were on and eviscerated them. But, he knew there was more to it. He had cut grunts into tiny pieces. The masterminds behind the attack were in the shadows. Still, they were in the shadows at this moment.

His eyes had been wide and wild, pitch yellow like the color of acid.

Anakin's eyes weren't shifting to that color, because unlike himself, Anakin was experiencing overwhelming fear.

"Master Windu..." He spoke slowly, painfully, as though each word ripped away a raw hunk of his own flesh. "I have...very...bad news."

Mace stared at him.

"Bad news?" he repeated blankly.

Then, in nine simple words, Anakin told him.

Cadus knew this is what defines Mace Windu. Not his countless victories in battle, nor the numberless battles his diplomacy has avoided. Not his penetrating intellect, or his talents with the Force, or his unmatched skills with the lightsaber. Not his dedication to the Jedi Order, or his devotion to the Republic that he serves. But this. Right here. Right now. This situation that was spiraling out of control.

Because Mace also had an attachment. Mace had a secret love. Mace Windu loved the Republic.

Cadus could remember many of Mace's students quote him to students of their own

"Jedi do not fight for peace. That's only a slogan, and is as misleading as slogans always are. Jedi fight for civilization, because only civilization creates peace."

It was the opposite of his own belief. Cadus always believed that the Jedi did fight for peace. They fought for those who couldn't fight for themselves. Who were too weak. Too scared. Too young. If there hadn't been Jedi many centuries ago, the Sith would have slaughtered children. Entire worlds would have been butchered down to the very last infant-only the Jedi stood between them.

Between peace and chaos.

Mace Windu failed to understand that those outside of the Republic were just as valuable as those within the Republic. Their peace and well being was just as important. The Outer Rims didn't have _civilization_ as Windu put it, because those worlds were so far away, and no one really ever bothered to put the effort into colonizing them into the Republic. Only the Core, Inner Rim, and Mid Rim were under Windu's gaze.

For Mace Windu, for all the man's life, for all the lives of a thousand years of Jedi before him, true civilization had only one true name. The Republic. Mace had always given his life in the service of his love. He had taken lives in its service, and lost the lives of innocents. He has seen beings that he cares for maimed, and killed.

And because of that love, here, in this instant, Anakin Skywalker hac nine words for him that shred Mace's heart, burn its pieces, and feed him its smoking ashes.

Palpatine is Sidious.

The Chancellor is the Sith lord.

Cadus doesn't even hear the words, not really; their true meaning is too large for his mind gather in all at once. He had come to the conclusion that this was indeed the truth. It was fact. But, he had wanted something more concrete. But, right here and now, he knew without a doubt who the real perpetrator was of everything that had happened for the last few decades.

But, Mace Windu was arrogant. He had been an arrogant Padawan and age didn't humble him by any means. The only thing he can think is that all he's done, and all that has been done to him. That all the Order has accomplished, all it has suffered. All the Galaxy itself has gone through, all the years of suffering and slaughter, the death of entire planets...

Mace Windu's entire existence had become crystal so see through with flaws that the hammer of those nine words has crushed him to sand. But because he is Mace Windu, he takes this blow without a change of expression.

Because he is Mace Windu, within a second the man of sand is stone once more: pure Jedi Master, weighing coldly the risk of facing the last Dark Lord of the Sith without the chosen one— Against the risk of facing the last Dark lord of the Sith with a chosen one eaten alive by fear.

And because he is Mace Windu, the choice is no choice at all.

"Anakin, wait in the Council Chamber until we get back."

"Wh—what?!" Anakin sputtered. "But, Master-"

"That's an order, Anakin."

"But...The Chancellor—" Anakin says desperately, clutching at the Jedi Master's hand. "What are you going to do?"

And, like a dream, Cadus came back. His eyes opened, slowly, and he stared at his ship's blank gray walls for several minutes. His mind, that had been calm, desired nothing more than to race with the thoughts of what he just experienced. Of what he knew. But, with practiced control, he kept his mind at ease. He let it go and took a breath before exhaling.

He knew what he had to do. He knew what would happen. In the end, he knew which way it would go. The Jedi had fought and perpetuated a war. In a galaxy where a means to an end became the common thing, there would be no place for the Jedi. Outlaws and criminals, they would be hunted down and killed. Traitors. But, for that to happen, he knew Windu would make a move.

If that conversation between Yoda and Windu was anything to go by-the Jedi Council agreed as a whole to use force against Palpatine if necessary, not knowing he is really Sidious.

 _Clever Bane, very clever._

Cadus could give credit where it was due, but he would destroy the Sith, the Jedi, and the Republic. He would then have to make the choice to reform it, or do something that had never been done before.

 _I have to get rid of Palpatine, but he never drops his guard._

Doing that would also be treason.

But, the man had connections to Hugo Demask, and that politician is not who he was playing to be.

That had been Darth Plagueis.

 _But, you got sloppy Bane. Your way is sloppy. Trained warriors who can unleash power will always trump this sophistry way of doing things. Under a strong leader, there will never be rebellion._

The Rule of Two had preserved the Sith up to this point.

But, now it would lead to its downfall.

And the Jedi.

Their fate was already sealed.

If he could get Anakin to side with him and not Palpatine...And if he could get Padme on his side as well...Even if Cadus were to be expelled, nobody would be able to take any actions against him. Not that any would, but the point still remained.

He left Coruscant with nothing, found two Sith holocrons, and now-the place where he was certain he would feel rage, he could only feel relief. He was now in a treasure trove.

Yoda and Windu could wait, after all...

It was very Jedi to be patient.

* * *

The sunset over Coruscant's skyline was stunning enough particulates from the fires remained in the capital planet's atmosphere to splinter the light of its distant blue-white sun into a smear across multilayered clouds.

Padme admired the beauty of the scene, but her focus was elsewhere. On the broad curving veranda that doubled as the landing deck for Padme's apartment, she watched as Cadus stepped out of her cruiser and graciously accepted Captain Typho's salute. The two talked for a while about drinks. As Typho flew the vehicle off toward the immense residential tower's speeder park, she dismissed her two handmaidens and sent C-3PO on some busywork errand, then turned to lean on the veranda's balcony right where she had leaned last night.

She gazed out at the sunset, not moving as Cadus came to stand beside her. This was all they needed. To be here, to be with each other They had always been on good terms. Padme helped him deal with the foolishness of the Senate and he helped her with the folly of the Jedi.

Cadus turned from watching the sunset watching as it brought a blush to her ivory skin. They had been doing this a lot. Sometimes they'd meet up. Other times he'd come here. Every time they'd watch the sun set. It was a simple pleasure, one that was taken for granted in this time of war. They knew it was a simple pleasure, and given that they did work together often, and were always in the danger zones...

Being able to do something like this was joyful.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Cadus moved his shoulder, though it was nonchalant, Padme's sudden interjection felt as if she had pricked him with a needle.

"Cadus! I'm sorry."

He smiled briefly, looking back towards the sun.

"I didn't mean to startle you." She held one hand pressed to her chest as though to keep her heart from leaping out. She was embarrassed.

"It's all right."

"Very Jedi of you. Is it okay for you to be out here with me. It's still daylight—"

"We do this all of the time. Why would you ask me that?"

"I've heard you've been on the outs with Yoda and Windu lately. You and Palpatine are also coming to disagreements, not that I don't support you. You'll always have my support. Still. I am not sure if this would be a good idea."

Cadus had the urge to take her into his arms, and kiss her with a fierce passion. Even if he was decades older than her. He would be amused by what Windu and Yoda would have to say about it. He would be amused to see what crazy things the Holonet would be spewing out for the next six standard weeks before another scandal took precedence.

But, instead of grabbing her, he spoke oddly calm. "Tonight is yet to come and twilight is forever from now. Why should I be concerned about what others think of you and I enjoying a simple pleasure everyone has been taking for granted?"

Her hand went from her chest to his. Her eyes were direct as always, but he could see hesitance in them. "But we're in full view of a million people, and you're a very famous man. Let's go inside, please. It'll be better for the both of us."

She drew him back from the edge of the veranda, but made no move to enter the apartment. Looked like Cadus wasn't budging.

"You stubborn old man."

Cadus laughed, shaking his head. "I remember you thinking I was a twenty something when we first met."

"Did not." Padme said, refusing to admit that. She had only been fourteen and oddly enough, terribly naïve. Despite being queen at that time and being well informed, she made the mistake of thinking Cadus was young. In reality, at that time, he had been enough to be her grandpa.

She had found Cadus to be handsome then. She had been a young and bold woman. Cadus came to Naboo to protect it, and everyone from invasion and oppression. As a Jedi, he had no right to do that. Jedi didn't get involved in that sort of thing. She had no idea he had been decades older than her. While he had been close to seventy, his appearance was that of a youthful man.

Even now, his features were still as sharp and strong as she remembered. His body was dense and lean with muscle. There wasn't another man like him in the galaxy, except for Anakin. But, Anakin was the Hero with No Fear. His love was the Republic and the Jedi. The love of victory. The love of democracy and freedom. He had taken his oath, and even now, when every woman fawned over him, he would only take it with a modest smile.

At times Padme wondered if the young man had any...Urges.

At times she wanted to try him out for herself, to see, but never entertained it anymore than that.

It had been years since she had felt the touch of a man or felt the deep, overwhelming rise of love in her heart. As a senator she would always be in danger. A senator of her reputation would always be in danger. But, it just wasn't with her enemies and rivals. It wasn't with those who were envious and jealous. It was the danger of those closest to her.

If she let her guard drop and let someone in, even for a second.

She had pride, but it was more that that.

"How are you feeling?"

This time Padme jumped like she had been pricked with a needle. Her smile was radiant as her home planet's sun. "I am feeling...Just simply...Feeling..."

"Feeling?" Cadus asked mildly. "I thought you'd be a little more specific."

"Oh, I am being specific. It's my..." Her smile went sly. "...Feeling."

"Feeling huh? If I didn't know any better, I would say you are messing with me."

She smiled. "You can't just go into my mind and read it?"

"I could do that, but doing that is dangerous...People have memories, if I went into your mind prodding around, and say...You forget who your parents are..."

"Hmmm, I didn't know that."

"That's odd for you to say something pertaining to force abilities." Cadus said.

"That is just the sort of feeling I was having, and I had to clarify, that's all."

Cadus tilted his head. "I had been surprised when you were queen of Naboo at such an early age, but seeing your keen mind, I am not so surprised anymore. You have an uncanny mind."

"I became queen because I was and am willing to speak my mind and fight for what I believe in. Too many senators bow their heads when they get certain...Privileges. Because I was never swayed by such things, I served two terms as queen." Her voice lowered, just above a whisper.

"And, because of my service, they more or less made me a representative for Naboo in the Senate." Padme's eyes went oddly remote, and thoughtful. "But, I wonder..."

"It is easy to be rebellious and not agree when nothing is presented to you, of course." Cadus's mouth compressed. "They have the seat and power, but they do nothing but abuse it. Should they get their way, they continue on."

Padme's gaze returned from that thoughtful distance, and she smiled up at him. "Patience."

"My patience runs thin, recently." Cadus said, keeping down a sigh.

"Is this about..."

"Yoda and Windu are growing hubris." Cadus said bitterly. "They aren't in their right minds. They are trying to play a political game and they will use me, or anyone else "

"Cadus..."

"I don't know what's happening to the Order, but whatever it is, I don't like it. Dooku was right." Cadus shook his head.

"It is not the place of the Jedi to protect senators, nor the place of the Jedi to rein in those who don't wish to a part of the Republic. Yoda and Windu have lost sight. This damn war is destroying everything the Republic and Jedi are supposed to stand for. At this point...What are we fighting for? What about all this is worth saving?"

He wanted to see it all burn.

The Republic was nothing more than a hollowed out carcass of what it once was. To fight to save it was folly, to fight to bring it down was folly. Jedi and Sith were at work and they controlled the power ultimately. The Republic was the Jedi's. The Trade Federation-what Sidious planned to do once his plans were seen through, that would be the Sith's.

Padme nodded, there was sorrow in her eyes. A sadness that had burned itself into a wound deep within her. She slowly drifted away from Cadus. "Sometimes I wonder if we're on the wrong side."

"The wrong side?"

While Cadus was fuming mad thinking about Windu and Yoda-this was a welcomed positive. Padme already had her doubts about the Republic and the war in general. Perhaps she even had her doubts about Palpatine, and if so, that was very good.

She turned towards him. Her bright brown, strong eyes looked into his own sharp and wizen eyes. She wouldn't turn away from him and start speaking to the vast airway beyond the veranda's edge. She would look him in the eye, because she owed him that much, and more.

"What if the democracy we're fighting for no longer exists? What if the Republic itself has become the very evil we've been fighting to destroy?"

Cadus nodded. "Many have been saying that ever since Geonosis. I never thought I'd hear it from you, though."

"A few seconds ago you were saying almost the same thing. You have your own doubts, Cadus."

"Where would the Republic be without Palpatine?" Cadus threw the question out.

"I don't know. I'm not sure it would be worse than where we are."

All the danger.

All the suffering.

All the killing.

All the murder.

All of their friends who gave their lives.

All for nothing.

Cadus knew it was true. For everyone that laid down their lives for freedom, for justice, for democracy, for free trade rights, for their very planets and lives...It was all meaningless, because in the end-it was all the machinations of a sith lord.

Palpatine used those motives, the emotions that drove those motives, and planted the seeds in the first place.

Still, Cadus prodded Padme. "You believe Palpatine has too much power, correct?"

"Everybody complains about Palpatine having too much power, but nobody has offered a better alternative. Who should be running the war? The Senate? I'm in the Senate. I know those people. All of them. I can only trust a handful if I am honest. All I know is that things are going wrong here. Our government is headed in exactly the wrong direction. I'm becoming afraid that I might know who the bad guys are here, too."

Cadus nodded, he could accept that. "If I were petty, I would say you are starting to sound like a Separatist."

Padme rolled her eyes a little and shook her head. Oh, how true that was. How true that was. If anyone heard her saying that, they would say she was under the control of Sidious or Count Dooku.

"The whole galaxy wants this war to end. It's not just the Republic, the Trade Federation, or those innocent caught in the middle-all of them want it to end. This is the time we should be pursing a diplomatic resolution to the war. Instead the fighting is intensifying! Palpatine wants an absolute surrender which isn't going to happen. Dooku wants an absolute surrender. Neither side will budge. Palpatine's your friend, he might listen to you. When you see him tonight, ask him, in the name of simple decency, to offer a ceasefire. Hundreds of thousands of beings are dying every day!"

"It's a war, Padme. We didn't ask for it, remember?"

She blinked wide, stepping back from Cadus.

"That is what Palpatine would say to me, besides..." Cadus trailed off, knowing what she wanted was impossible.

"But..."

Padme trailed off, knowing deep down...

It was true.

Padme had always been a voice of freedom, and Palpatine was opposed to that. He would shut out those voices that praised and spoke for freedom. For justice. More than democracy, Padme believed that every single being had the right to live a safe and happy life. Naboo had always been her focus, at first, but now, and in years past, she had focused on the galaxy at large.

A part of Cadus was saddened. Padme was thinking that Palpatine was the man he was playing himself up to be. That wasn't the case. Palpatine was a black shadow nestled in the vessel of a flesh body.

"Besides?" Padme prodded.

He didn't hear her come to him; the rush of air cars through the lanes below the veranda drowned her footsteps. He didn't see the searching look on her face, or the hint of desperation in her eyes, but he could feel them, in the hasty softness of her touch when she stroked his arm, and he could hear them in her quiet but pressing voice.

"Besides what, Cadus? What is it"

He shook his head. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't speak to her. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to tell anyone about Palpatine being a Sith. He could only confide in Windu and Yoda, and doing that now would result in them possibly taking action. Greivous was still alive. Dooku was still alive. It was far too early.

"Nothing that's your fault." Cadus said.

"Don't shut me out, Cadus. Tell me. Let me try. I know in the past I wasn't so receptive to certain things, But I will try. "

"You don't want to know. I don't think you will believe me." He stared down through dozens of crisscross lanes of traffic, down toward the invisible bedrock of the planet.

Darth Bane had been way ahead of his time. This was the apex of all of his planning. A Sith at the head of the Republic, in control on an entire army, in control of the Jedi, in control of the Senate, and with one impulse-he could wipe all of it out. Every last single one of them. The army would be used, but they too, could meet an end.

"Tell me."

He'd seen something in her eyes, when she said those simple two words.

There was a boldness back in them, and they were shining.

"What aren't you telling me?" Her hand went still. "I can feel it. You're keeping a secret."

"Oh?" Cadus said softly. "That's funny, are you telling me you now have the insight of a Jedi?"

He just kept staring down over the rail into the invisible distance below.

She moved closer to him.

"Why does it have to be like this? Why does there have to even be such a thing as war? Can't we just... go back? Even just to pretend. Let's pretend we're back at the lake on Naboo, just the two of us. When there was no war, no politics. No plotting. Just us. You and me. That's all we need. Right? That's all anyone needs? Love? Each other? You and me, and love? Love is all we have at this point."

There was a moment of silence. They both reflected. Both wrestled with their thoughts and emotions. It was a comfortable silence. It wasn't strained the slightest. They were both too wrapped up in themselves to pay the other any mind.

Then, Cadus made his decision.

Cadus exhaled, letting his trepidation go. He could trust Padme. He knew, that even if her reaction was one of shock or even disbelief, he knew she wouldn't look at him any different than she had all of these years since they met. He wasn't sure where they were relationship wise, but they were on good terms, and they could work together, so that was good enough for him.

"Padme."

"I..." Padme turned to him, eyes shining. "I will try to keep an open mind."

"Palpatine is a sith lord. He orchestrated the entire war and the invasion on Naboo. He is the one the Jedi call Sidious."

Padme blinked, expression unusually blank. "You're...Not...Lying..."

She was trying to be receptive to this, but it was hard. One heard tales of sith lords-ancient monsters that reveled in slaughter and destruction. That destroyed entire worlds and stars. Made suns explode. Made stars supernova. She always considered them to be high tales, but recently, she came to believe that there was merit to them.

Palpatine had been the one to make the Republic take action against Nute Gunray. The previous Chancellor had been a total moron and couldn't do more than let the senators grow out of control.

"Palpatine...The Palpatine from Naboo...Is a sith lord. He is Darth Sidious?"

Cadus moved his head down a centimeter.

Padme couldn't consider it a nod, but the hardness of his sharp eyes was more than enough for her to get the point. Cadus believed this without a doubt. There wasn't any anger or malice, nothing of that sort. Bail and her friends had been expressing similar concerns, but they always made pointed statements driven from emotions. Cadus was calm, cool, and precise.

She stared deeper into Cadus's eyes. She couldn't call on the Force at will, but she tried to search him. She searched his eyes and the depths of the emotions in them. From her vantage point, she could see just how bright they were. Despite everything that this man endured, his eyes were still bright and strong. Even Yoda's eyes were ancient and weary. Windu, well...

Padme shook her head.

"If he is who you say he is, why would he help me like he has?"

"In the past, Sith were warriors. There was always subtle things they'd use, but not like this. Darth Bane restructured the Sith so that there were only two. Do you remember a man by the name of Hugo Demask?"

Padme blinked, back straightening on instinct. Her eyes narrowed as she dug through her memories. "Yes. He was always with Palpatine, I vaguely recall him. He was a Muun."

Her mouth dropped an inch, and she had enough sense to clamp it shut.

"Your next question might be-why is Palpatine playing two parts?"

Padme nodded a centimeter, eyes hardening just a fraction.

Cadus stared into her eyes, leaning forward a fraction. "Necessity. The Jedi believe that Sidious is manipulating Palpatine."

Padme took a deep breath, exhaled, and shook her head. "They believe he is one of Palpatine's advisers?"

Cadus nodded.

"That makes sense, but there would have to be more in the picture for Palpatine to go to such measures."

Cadus knew he could count on Padme. Indeed, with Padme, he had a loyal partner. "Palpatine is the face of the Republic. Dooku is the face of the Confederacy."

Everything in Padme wanted to scream. The verbal outburst nearly came, and only all of her years of discipline kept her from executing such an embarrassing action. She could remember, even recently, that there was a long standing rumor that Dooku was the apprentice of the one they call Sidious. But, if that were true, Dooku had to know that Sidious was really Palpatine.

"It all makes sense. That's why he's introducing the Moffs again. With his officials acting as sector governors, he doesn't need to call it a dictatorship. It is on principle alone...What I said before...It was..."

"Things are starting to make sense of the both of us." Cadus remarked.

Padme felt like she was going to black out, but she held herself well.

She felt her eyes pool with tears.

"This war. Everyone that is suffering, it's all just a plot to..."

"Destroy the Jedi." Cadus finished.

Padme shot away from him, moving towards a window to battle her boiling emotions. She had lost so many. So many had suffered before her eyes. She had been helpless and powerless to do anything. On Naboo, it was the handmaidens that suffered. They had been blasted until nothing remained. They had been tortured before her eyes. Beings that she didn't know names of, had suffered worse before her eyes.

It was all in the name of the Republic or the Confederacy. Both sides had monsters and she witnessed what those monsters were capable of. Horrors so horrible that anyone involved would go on to commit more.

"But, there is something we can do." Cadus said, taking hold of her hand in his own.

Padme's lips thinned into a bitter line. She kept her tears from falling, but she couldn't stop them from pooling. "The Republic has already fallen. The Jedi are doomed. Even this entire war, it's all..."

Padme tried to keep her voice level, but she could feel it shaking. "What more can we do?"

"Do you remember having those dreams about me and the events of Naboo?"

Padme nodded. "What does that have to do with..."

Cadus brought out a holocron-not of the two he found on Lehon, but one he constructed. "Just now, I could feel you prodding into me with the Force. You were searching my feelings and intent. When you were younger, you had premonitions. The Force acts in mysterious ways. Those gifted with the Force call on it in even more mysterious ways. Training, one needs, in order to control and hone it."

Padme laughed. She had been expecting to hear something different, not the mystic ramblings of a Jedi Master. She had nothing but respect and admiration for the man, but this was nothing but amusing. "How is training me in the Force going to help anything? How is that going to change things? The times are still flowing as we speak, Cadus. Will you train me to swing around a lightsaber as well? How will any of that help me?"

"You will see for yourself. I will train you in the art of saber combat and all seven styles of it. When the time comes, you will construct you own lightsaber."

"How will it help me?" Padme asked.

Cadus's expression turned serious. "Depending on what you focus on, I would need to ensure that my guard is always up."

"You are clearly more powerful than I am. Even if I become powerful in your eyes, I know I am nothing compared to you."

Cadus was known as a warrior. A Jedi who fought for freedom and justice. A Jedi who lived among the galactic population. He was powerful in the Force and in the art of the saber, few could match him, few could be called an even match. He was just a few years the junior of Count Dooku. To say Cadus was a pillar and backbone wasn't too far fetched.

In comparison, she had her own feats...But, they couldn't compare to his own.

"Perhaps you will never be as physically strong, but you need not be. My problem with you would be how you are searching. You would watch me, observe me, meditate on what I say and do. Every time we see each other it would be a game. A game neither of us would win. I'd never drop my guard, and you would never stop watching me."

"You make me sound like a stalker."

Cadus scoffed. "Like that bothers you? If you could push me that far, imagine what you could do with everyone else. You could even pull the wool over the Jedi's eyes if you wanted to. You could play Palpatine."

Padme knew Cadus was serious, but she was still trying to wrap her mind around it. There was nothing but absolute certainty in his tone. "Won't I...Get the Jedi's attention? If you start teaching me stuff about light and dark, won't they be able to pick up on that? What about Palpatine?"

"The fact you ask that question, means you've already come up with a means of taking care of it...But, to answer your question. No, they will not. One can learn about both sides that are inseparable. It is one starts to use techniques for evil purposes that it becomes a problem. Unless you possess ancient Sith holocrons, you will never be on the Jedi's radar more than you are now. I will give you the full history of it all, at the end, you will see everything for what it is worth. Do you wish to start?"

Padme took a deep breath, swallowing. It was still hard to wrap her mind around. But, through all of this chaos, there had always been one certainty. Cadus had always been upright and forward and even now, after so many years of war and loss, he hadn't changed. Palpatine, Bail, everyone including the Jedi were all slowly, but surely, changing.

Even she was.

"I'll keep an open mind."


	6. Chapter 6

Cadus knew his time was short. He had to move before the Jedi and Palpatine grew too wary of his long departure. He couldn't forget that he had slain Kolar, though the man insisted on battling at Windu's behest. The bridge would be crossed when it came time, but for now he focused on giving Padme a strong foundation. One that would make sure she was just not powerful, but indomitable.

He would have a strong partner.

That first step to perfection was this. Knowledge. He would be giving her everything that she needed to know. Certain things, he would have to be present, but he was confident Padme would absorb it all like a sponge. Everything aside from the nuances of the lightsaber forms and more advanced techniques of lightsaber combat, and Force application.

His personality within the holocron would assist Padme, but he knew there were certain things that could only be passed down through tongue and action.

Master to Apprentice.

Master to Padawan.

"Well." Padme spoke, tone a little soft. Careful.

Cadus focused on the task at hand. He read her toe perfectly.

"There are three aspects of the Force. Control. Sense. Alter. There are subcategories within those three, respectively. There are seven forms of Lightsaber combat. Style I is Shii-Cho. Style II is Makashi. Style III is Soresu. Style IV is Ataru. There are two variations of style V. Shien, which is geared towards deflecting and using blaster fire. Djem So, which is geared towards saber combat. Style VI Niman. Form VII Juyo. There are many different saber techniques pertaining to each style and those that are distinctly different and belong to no single style."

Padme nodded.

She had never been afraid to fight or put her foot down. But, she wasn't driven by combat. First and foremost she was a diplomat, and if she could speak things out without violence, she would. Although knowing all of this would definitely help her. There was no telling just when or who would stab her in the back or try to take her out to gain what little power they could.

Still, she was more curious on the history of the Jedi and Sith. She knew the history of the Republic inside and out. The Jedi and Sith were a part of it, naturally, but she never focused on them solely. Now, she had the opportunity to do that. This would give her the ability to gleam inside the philosophy of Jedi and Sith and how both sides vied for the galaxy and Republic.

It would be most interesting.

"What about the history?"

Cadus smiled softly, eyes shining for a moment. It was rare for one to take an interest in the history. Padme was a senator and politician so she knew everything there was to know. She had read countless books, tomes, and things through holo grams. She had to be prepared for anything. Those gatherings were a lot like a war and if one didn't stand their ground, or speak with ferocity, they would be washed away.

"Everything is there. From the Je'daii to now."

Padme's hands clutched the hologron gently, but they shook with anticipation. It was unlike her to give thought to anything like this, but times were changing, there was a dark cloud spreading over everyone and everything. She would storm through it all, like she had always done, and if this is what she needed to do in order to ride out the storm, she would do it.

Without question.

"What will happen to you?" Padme asked.

Cadus turned towards the skyline, closing his eyes. "It all depends. But, I am hoping that you will become my partner."

"Partner?"

"We both have mutual goals and enemies. Slavery. We can change everything, Padme. You can have your vision become a reality. We both confirmed with each other, the truth, so it makes sense for us to work together."

"Practical." Padme agreed.

It was hard not to get excited at the prospect of seeing her dreams become a reality. She was no stranger to putting in the work to see those dreams manifest into a reality. But, with her own two hands, and her own power, she would make this dream a reality. The Republic was no more, but it was no better either. It had ran its course.

With the semblance of democracy still in place, Bail and her friends would clamor for action. But, she knew ultimately it was folly. Maybe the Republic needed to be destroyed. The senators were only after their own interests, and were disgustingly arrogant. Their avarice knew no bounds, and thousands of being have to suffer for their selfish indulgence.

She could rule. She would be just and fair. She wouldn't be cruel.

But, now she would have to play her part. Though she was heartbroken, she knew the truth. Now, she no longer had to fear or worry late at night or with her friends. She and Cadus would do something about it. They only had to play their parts and it would happen. She was certain that it would be achieved.

"Very well." Padme held out her hand. Her smile was brilliant. "We are partners in every single way, from this point on."

Cadus took it, returning her firm shake with one of his own. "Partners."

"Now..." Padme looked at him, eyes narrowing a little. "What aren't you telling me?"

Cadus laughed, knowing it was time to take his leave. Padme was already prodding. "I must go to the Temple now and make my report. Let's see how things go from here on."

Padme compressed her lips but didn't prod any further.

If Cadus was expelled from the Jedi Order, there would be a sense of despair throughout the Republic. Anakin and Cadus were both known to be fearless. One stormed war zones and the other took on starships capable of wiping out an entire planet's military might. With them together, the prospect of victory was never far away, and it could be said, it is what has kept the war effort going.

It brought her into a gloomy mood. As if things weren't bad enough. She would hate to be in the Senate Hall when and if that happens. With fear running rampant, those senators would be squabbling over power more than anything.

But, he would no longer be a Jedi...

"When will I see you again?" Padme couldn't help but ask.

"No longer than a standard month, unless something comes up."

* * *

From the shadow of a great pillar stretching up into the violet hue of twilight that leaked through the vaulted roof of the Temple. Shaak Ti watched her fellow Jedi clustering in through the archway from the landing platforms...And only then did she finally find him among them, tall, youthful, and straight, his hair black as night bleached dark brown in the light and on his lips he wore a calm expression. Shaak Ti felt her once racing heart calm. And she could breathe again.

Shaak Ti did not move, not so much as to lift a hand or turn her head. She was silent, and still, only letting herself breathe, feeling the beat of her heart, and she could have stood there forever, in the shadows, and had her fondest dreams all fulfilled, simply by watching him be alive...

But when Cadus moved away from the group, pacing in soft conversation with Plo Koon, and she heard Koon saying something about the end of the war nearing and the militarization of the Jedi and finally an end to Palpatine's police-state tactics, her breath caught again and she held it, because she knew the next thing she heard would be his voice.

"It would be over if there was a truce discussed." Cadus said, "The fighting will continue until General Grievous, Asajj Ventress, and Count Dooku are finished. Palpatine has been very adamant about this. For either side to agree to a truce, that would mean one is conceding to the other."

"But, even still..."

"Palpatine believes that the Senate isn't focused enough to end this war. Many have been prolonging it for their own wealth."

"A conversation for politicians, it seems." Plo Koon said thoughtfully.

"One could argue, but it is about reading the times. It is about seeing what is right in front of you." Cadus said, tone soft.

"Master Yoda would disagree."

"While he muses about the future and you all follow, there are things going on in the present that need attention."

And beyond that, there was no hope Shaak Ti could be happier— until his eye found her silent, still shadow, and he straightened, and a new light broke over his youthful.

"I must depart for the time being." Koon said to Cadus, giving a short bow.

He came to her in the shadows.

"Master Cadus. It is good to see you."

"Likewise, Master Shaak Ti." Cadus said.

She paced beside him, resting her hands in her sleeves. "There is a meeting currently. I am to take you there. Obi Wan requested your presence."

"Who else is there?"

"Masters Yoda and Windu."

Cadus's harsh intake of air was like a grating drawl on her hearing. Shaak Ti was perplexed as to why Cadus would react in such a manner, but she didn't question it right now. It wasn't the time nor the place, but she would ask. Something must have happened that made Cadus lose faith in the Order. To be wary of Windu and Yoda more than he has been.

But, upon hearing the name of Kenobi, Shaak Ti could feel the wary ferocity in Cadus ebb just a little.

"Is this about mediating our recent differences?"

Shaak Ti shifted a little. "While you were gone...Masters Windu and Yoda were going back and forth, there is a severe disagreement and neither are willing to budge on the matter. I tried to mediate between them, but I had no such luck. Perhaps I am too passive in that regard."

Cadus looked at his old friend carefully. "Why aren't you on Kamino?"

Shaak Ti winced. She had always known her place and wouldn't overstep, but she had grown attached to all of the Clones, old and young. She laid her life down more than once to protect them. It was hard to just let go, after risking her own life. She wasn't selfish by any means. But, there was something deep and meaningful between her and the Clones.

For lack of a better term-she was like a mother, a guardian.

She sent entire war ships plummeting into the ocean, if she couldn't grow attached to the Clones after that, she wouldn't be a sentinent being. Even vicious predators would take of their own. Grew attached to their young. Died to protect their young. She had been no different. She was a mother Rancor protecting her brood from a bully male.

But, she wouldn't argue with Palpatine...It wasn't her place.

"Palpatine has basically taken control of Kamino and the cloning operations. My services were no longer needed."

Cadus didn't miss the sad pitch Shaak Ti's voice took as spoke. It seemed that the dark side was gaining strength by the second and was starting to cloud everything. If they weren't careful they would start to squabble among themselves. That was about to happen. The second this meeting was over, he would confront Windu on his actions, and the meaningless death Kolar had to suffer because of his choices.

It was also alarming that Palpatine had all of this power-if this kept on going...

 _The clones. The Republic. The Jedi will be under his command next. That could complicate things in the future, unless..._

"I worry, Master Cadus. Many are growing fearful of Palpatine. He is being called vindictive and power hungry. Many fear he will start full scale genocide. There are Jedi who are growing to fear Windu. They always approached him with caution and respect, but recently, the young ones won't go near him. The Knights won't approach him either."

 _Not far off from the truth._ Cadus thought.

Windu's behavior, wasn't that far out of the ordinary. It just seemed that the dark side was amplifying his arrogant and haughty traits.

"That is something we can speak about in private." Cadus told Shaak Ti.

"Of course."

"What is this meeting about other than mediating the differences between myself and Masters Windu and Yoda?"

Shaak Ti moved a fraction again, clearly uncomfortable.

"Is it that bad?"

Shaak Ti barely nodded.

 _Palpatine is being careless..._

It wasn't often that Shaak Ti sat in at meetings. She scanned the room. Obi-Wan sat beside Mace Windu. Cadus was seated beside her. They watched Yoda scan the report.

Here in Yoda's living space within the Jedi Temple, everything within it hummed with gentle, comforting power. These chambers had been Yoda's home for more than eight hundred years. Everything within them echoed with the harmonic resonance of Yoda's calm wisdom, tuned through centuries of his touch.

Shaak Ti always felt comfortable being in here. It wasn't often that she was in Yoda's living space, but she never ran away from it when given the chance to enter. She always enjoyed the calm.

Obi Wan felt the same, even as an infant, he could remember a strange serenity taking him over when he had been in here.

Cadus couldn't say he shared their sentiments. As a child, he never felt comfortable around Yoda. His eyes, the way he moved about, the way he never showed any emotions at all. It had unnerved Cadus as a child and he would never forget it. Yoda's room was calm and serene, but at what cost? Serenity wasn't something Jedi were supposed to focus on, it was still an emotion, something that brought on emotions.

In hindsight, it was good he didn't tell Padme the philosophy of the Sith and Jedi. It would only chain her down. Now, she could read both for herself, and interpret them.

Yoda looked at them through the translucent shimmer of the holo report. The contents of the latest amendment to the Security Act as they were calling it. Yoda's eyes were anything but calm. Oddly and strangely, they had gone narrow and cold, and his ears had flattened back along his skull. His wrinkles deepened a thousand fold, and it looked like finally...

"This report..." Yoda trailed off, voice quiet, but heavy. "From where, does it come?"

"The Jedi still have friends in the Senate." Mace Windu replied in his usual grim monotone.

"For now." Cadus added in, crossing his arms over his chest.

"When presented this amendment is, passed it will be?"

Mace nodded. "Perhaps as early as this afternoon."

"Unclear the Chancellor's goal in all doing this. Gain what, does he. Though nominally in command of the Council, the Senate may place him, the Jedi he cannot control. Moral, our authority has always been. Much more than merely legal. Simply follow orders, Jedi do not!"

"I don't think he intends to control the Jedi. He has a different motive." Shaak Ti ventured.

Mace scowled. "By placing the Jedi Council under the control of the Office of the Supreme Chancellor, this amendment will give him the constitutional authority to disband the Order itself."

"To what end?" Cadus asked. "It would be more simple to just wipe it out."

"I've yet to cross that bridge." Mace said, tone becoming threatening.

"Surely you cannot believe this is his intention." Yoda interjected.

"His intention? I am not sure." Mace said, eyes darkening. "His intentions are irrelevant."

"Authority to disband the Jedi, the Senate would never grant."

"The Senate will vote to grant exactly that. This afternoon."

"Implications of this, they must not comprehend!"

"It no longer matters what they comprehend or don't comprehend!" Mace snapped, tone barely controlled.

"They know where the power is." Cadus added in.

"Exactly." Windu said, expression stony.

"Impossible it is, to disband the Jedi. Even without legal authority, still Jedi we would be. Jedi served the Force long before there was a Galactic Republic, and serve it we will, when this Republic is but dust."

"Master Yoda, that day may be coming sooner than any of us think. That day may be today." Mace shot a frustrated, bordering on angry look at Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti, who picked up his cue smoothly.

Obi Wan nodded, gently speaking.

"We don't know what the sith lord's plans may be. We can be certain that Palpatine is not to be trusted. Not anymore. This draft resolution is not the product of some overzealous Senator. There is something vindictive and dark about this. We can be sure Palpatine wrote it himself and passed it along to someone he controls—to make it look like the Senate is once more 'forcing him to reluctantly accept extra powers in the name of security.' We are afraid that they will continue to do so until one day he's 'forced to reluctantly accept' dictatorship for life!"

"I am convinced this is the next step in a plot aimed directly at the heart of the Jedi." Mace said. "This is a move toward our destruction. The dark side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor."

"As it has surrounded and cloaked the Separatists since even before the war began. If the Chancellor is being influenced through the dark side, this whole war may have been, from the beginning, a plot by the Sith to destroy the Jedi Order." Obi Wan added.

"The point still remains. This is aimed at the Jedi, it is our destruction!" Mace snapped.

"Speculation!" Yoda thumped the floor with his gimer stick, making his hoverchair bob gently. "On theories such as these we cannot rely. Proof' we need. Proof!"

"Proof may be a luxury we cannot afford." A dangerous light had entered Mace Windu's eyes. "We must be ready to act!

"Demanding proof is an act of arrogance at this point when it comes down to it. The Sith have changed since Darth Bane entered the picture. What you fools are looking for is someone like Kaan or Malgus. The Sith are not like that anymore. Darth Sidious could be closer than all of you think."

Yoda narrowed his eyes.

"I don't mean to make your point seem irrelevant, Master Cadus, but what do you mean by act...Master Windu?" Obi-Wan asked mildly.

"He cannot be allowed to move against the Order. He cannot be allowed to prolong the war needlessly. Too many Jedi have died already. He is dismantling the Republic itself!"

"Windu, what you speak of is raising arms against Palpatine. Do you understand that if you, I, or any Jedi do that...You will brand us as traitors. It will be an act of treason." Cadus bit out.

"Irrelevant."

Shaak Ti and Obi Wan both shifted. Windu and Cadus were staring each other down. Yoda had gone silent for a few minutes now. If the energy brewing within this room was anything to go by, something had to give.

"We Jedi-"

Cadus raised his hand towards Yoda cutting him off. Nobody ever dared to do such a thing, at least recently. Many Jedi have in the past, his Padawans who had become Knights included, but within the last decade or so...No such luck.

"I don't want to hear how we serve the Force. Do you not understand that this amendment gives Palpatine the ability to wipe out the Jedi!? It isn't about disbanding the Jedi Order-if it disbands, the Jedi will only gather together again. By ripping us out by the root, will the Jedi be taken care of."

Obi Wan looked at everyone, sighing softly. "I fear something like that could be in the works."

Cadus knew he would have to make an aim to destroy the Jedi. It was clear with this conversation that not only were the Jedi stagnant, but they were also growing more aggressive. There was no longer a unity of common thought. Everyone wanted the war to end, but everyone was torn on how it should end, and the Jedi's part in all of it.

Still, he hoped that Shaak Ti would join him, Aalya as well. The others were lost causes save for a few.

"Speculation." Yoda said, pointing his glimmer stick.

"Palpatine may be about to do what the Separatists cannot: bring down the Republic. If he tries, he must be removed from office." Mace said.

"Removed?" Obi-Wan ventured, trying not to sound put off. "You mean, arrested?"

Yoda shook his head, eyes opening a fraction. "To dark places, such thoughts will lead us. Great care, we must take. Jedi we are, serve the Force we do, not the Senate. Not the Republic."

"The Republic is civilization. It's the only one we have." Mace looked deeply into Yoda's eyes, into Obi-Wan's, into Shaak Ti's, and into Cadus's, and Obi-Wan could feel the heat in the Korun Master's gaze.

The danger.

"We must be prepared for radical action. It is our duty."

"But..." Obi-Wan trailed off, feeling numb. He felt like he couldn't breathe. "You're talking about treason...Master..."

"I'm not afraid of words, Obi-Wan! Cadus has already said it before! If it's treason, then so be it. I would do this right now, if I had the Council's support. The real treason would be failure to act!"

"Such an act, destroy the Jedi Order it could. Brand us as outlaws and traitors, it would. Hunted down, we would be. Lost the trust of the public, we have already."

"We can't afford another shift like that." Shaak Ti interjected gently.

"No disrespect. Master Yoda. Master Ti." Mace said, tone bordering on disrespectful despite his statement. "That's a politician's argument. We can't let public opinion stop us from doing what's right.''

"It is not the right thing to do. Foolish and hasty, only doom will come from this." Cadus said.

"Agree with Cadus, I do. Convinced it is right, I am not." Yoda said severely. "Working behind the scenes, to uncover Lord Sidious, should be our task. To move against Palpatine while the Sith still exist. This may be part of the Sith plan itself, to turn the Senate and the public against the Jedi! So that we are not only disbanded, but outlawed!"

"It will be our doom, Windu." Cadus said, tone strong. "If you act with such haste, I will be forced to take action."

Mace was half out of his pod.

"To wait gives the Sith the advantage!"

"Have the advantage already, they do! The Sith always have the advantage!" Yoda jabbed at him with his gimer stick. "Increase their advantage we will, if in haste we act!"

"As we fight among ourselves right now, Sidious is in the shadows. You need to stop being an arrogant little Padawan that didn't get chosen for a kickball team and start behaving and thinking like a Jedi Master, Windu. You will lead us to our doom and won't think twice of it."

"How dare you!"

Cadus met the man's stare, slowly rising out of his pod. "I will put you down if you eve dare to do that."

"Is that a threat?"

"It is a promise, Windu."

"Masters, Masters, please!" Shaak Ti said. She looked from one to the other, bowing her head gently.

"Windu is going to lead us into ruin! He should be expelled! The real crime here is if I don't end his life right here and now!" Cadus snapped.

"Make your move!" Windu snapped, hand going for his saber.

Cadus had his blade drawn and at the man's throat. Neither budged.

Yoda hit the floor with his stick, staring down both Cadus and Windu. "Calm yourselves, both of you must."

Cadus drew his blade away, clipping his hilt on his belt and took a seat.

Windu sat back down.

"Perhaps there is a middle way." Obi Wan interjected, looking at everyone carefully.

"Kenobi the Negotiator." Mace Windu shifted in his pod, resting his knees on his legs.

"Are you going to mediate our differences. If you can." Cadus said, tone ridden with annoyance.

Yoda folded his fists around the head of his stick. "Easy to negotiate, this matter is not!"

"There is nothing to negotiate. There was a time in history when the Jedi did take the Republic back from a tyrant of a Chancellor. However, they had the public's support. We don't have the public's support nor do we have the senate's support. To move against Palpatine, even if he is connected to the sith lord, or very well is, would put us into a corner. If one Jedi moves against him that'll put the others in the crossfire, that includes the younglings."

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin, eyes narrowing in thought as he met the ferocious gaze of Cadus. The notion of younglings meeting a gruesome demise quickly sobered him up. He needed to find a solution to this before it got out of hand. Before Cadus drew his blade against Windu, again or vice versa. He needed to figure something out before children were killed.

Obi Wan gauged the situation, speaking in a careful tone.

"Palpatine has given us an opening. He has said it more than once to all of us, and especially you, Master Windu, and in the HoloNet addresses he has been giving. Count Dooku, Asajj Ventress, and General Grievous are the true obstacles to peace. Let us forget about the Separatist leadership council. We put every available Jedi and all of our agents. The whole Republic Intelligence, if we can, to work on locating and bringing down these three."

"This will force the hand of the sith lord. He will know that Grievous, Ventress, nor Dooku cannot elude our full efforts for long, once we devote ourselves exclusively to their captures. It will draw Sidious out. He will have to make some sort of move, that will be drastic, if he wishes the war to continue." Shaak Ti realized.

"Exactly." Obi Wan said, smirking slightly.

"If?" Mace asked.

"Don't be so arrogant, Windu." Cadus said.

"This war has been a Sith operation from the beginning, with Dooku on one side and Sidious on the other. it has always been a plot aimed at us. At the Jedi. To make us into something we were never intended to be." Mac

"We understand the goal of the sith lord, we know his tactics, and we know where to look for him. His actions will reveal him. He cannot escape us. He will not escape us." Obi Wan finished.

Yoda and Mace frowned at each other for one long moment, then both of them turned to Obi-Wan and inclined their heads in mirrors of his respectful bow.

"Seen to the heart of this matter, young Kenobi has."

Mace nodded. "Yoda and I will remain on Coruscant, monitoring Palpatine's advisers and lackeys; we'll move against Sidious the instant he is revealed. But who will capture Grievous, Ventress, and Dooku? I have fought Grievous. He is more than a match for most Jedi. Dooku has bested me every time in a duel. And, I hear rumors that Ventress grows stronger by the days."

"We'll worry about that once we find them." Obi-Wan said. A slight, wistful smile crept over his face.

"Well." Cadus said, tone stoic. "Now that we have finished that, shall we move onto the meeting of my recent mission...Windu?"

Yoda's ears flicked a centimeter.

"Palpatine has actually requested your presence." Obi Wan said.

Cadus arched a brow. Now, that was strange. True, before, he could consider Palpatine a friend. Before he knew the truth. Perhaps the man still wanted to wear a certain face, and if that were the case, Cadus could oblige him in that. This game was only going to go on for so long before somebody slipped up, and Cadus had a good hunch it would be Windu.

With Padme as a partner, he was already many steps ahead. Palpatine may have things under lock and key, but that didn't mean there wasn't a way to pester him. The Delegation Of 2000 was just that. But, getting Padme to use that as a strategic thing would be complicated. She was emotional and naturally attached, her friends were the core of the group, after all.

But, the present was important, so Cadus turned his eyes onto Obi Wan. "He has?"

Obi Wan nodded, though his expression was mild, there was some angst underneath it.

"Indeed, disturbing this is." Yoda nodded barely. "Meet with him, you must. Our meeting, later it will take place."

Cadus looked everyone in the eye gathered around him, except for Shaak Ti. "Do the Jedi answer to the Senate and Palpatine now?"

Windu's eyes narrowed, his lips thinning into a scowl. "That is a senseless argument."

Cadus smirked for a second, rising to his feet. "You only wish to make it an argument then. I'll be on my way then. Where is he at the moment?"

"He is at his office." Windu replied.

* * *

The ride to Palpatine's office was quiet. Alone in his cruiser, there was no one to try and make small talk with him. Cadus didn't put himself on guard nor anything else along those lines when he arrived at Palpatine's office. Three deep red runner that matched the softly curving walls, the long comfortable couches, the huge arc of windows behind Palpatine's desk.

It was all so familiar, yet different. Some indefinable gloom shrouded everything, as though the orbital mirrors that focused the light of Coruscant's distant sun into bright daylight had somehow been damaged, or smudged with the haze of the dark side. The light of the Chancellor's lamp disks seemed brighter than usual, almost harsh, but that only made the gloom more apparent.

Palpatine stood at the view wall, hands clasped behind him, gazing out into the dimming twilight.

"Master Cadus."

Cadus looked at the man's reflection in the curve of transparisteel.

"Yes?"

"Come and take a look with me.

Cadus came up beside him, crossing his arms over his chest. Endless city scape stretched away before them. Here and there, the remains of shattered buildings still smoldered. Space lane traffic were beginning to return to normal, and rivers of gnat-like speeders and air taxis and repulsor buses crisscrossed the city. In the near distance, the vast dome of the Galactic Senate squatted like a gigantic gray mushroom cloud sprung from the duracrete plain that was Republic Plaza.

Farther, dimly, he could pick out the quintuple spires that topped the ziggurat of the Jedi Temple.

"Terrible." Palpatine's voice was soft, hoarse with emotion. "What they have done to our magnificent city cannot be forgiven. This act of terrorism is too far."

"You know you have my best efforts, and those of every Jedi." Cadus said.

Palpatine nodded, lowering his head. "I know I have yours, Master Cadus. I know have Anakin's, but...The rest of the Jedi...I am not so sure, not anymore. I have requested your presence so suddenly, because I need your help on a matter of extreme delicacy. I hope I can depend upon your discretion."

Cadus shifted his shoulder, then he very slowly drifted a centimeter away from him.

Be wary of Palpatine, he reminded himself.

"Even though I am a Jedi Master, there are certain limits to my discretion."

"Oh, of course. I understand the restrictions. But, I also know you have always been a maverick."

"There may be a problem."

"A Jedi problem?"

"Nothing that should be a cause for concern."

"I certainly hope so. I fear the Jedi are growing power hungry. The Council keeps pushing for more control. More autonomy. They have lost all respect for the rule of law. They have become more concerned with avoiding the oversight of the Senate than with winning the war."

"With due respect. Many on the Council would say the same of you. Many in the senate would also pose the same argument."

"Oh, I have no doubt of that. Many of the Jedi on your Council would prefer I was out of office altogether. They know I'm on to them, now. They're shrouded in secrecy, obsessed with covert action against mysteriously faceless enemies...As for the Senators, they are all power hungry and offer no solutions to the war. They only look out for their own interests."

"Well, the sith aren't faceless, are they? There were many in history. And, there is Count Dooku."

"Is he truly a sith lord? Or is he just another in your string of fallen Jedi, posturing with a red lightsaber to intimidate the Order?"

Cadus frowned. "Sidious..."

"The mysterious Sidious. The Sith infiltrator in the highest levels of government. Doesn't that sound a little too convenient? How do you know this Sidious even exists? How do you know he is not a fiction, a fiction created by the Jedi Council, to give them an excuse to harass their political enemies?"

"The Jedi are a political entity."

"Exactly. In a democracy, everything is political. This imaginary Sidious—if he exists. Is he to be feared? To be hunted down and exterminated without trial?"

"The Sith themselves were not evil. They believed in strength more than anything. True, they were always embroiled in civil wars, but for them, war was peace. Ajuna Pall and the Jedi who followed him came before the Sith, and because of their great power, the Sith built temples and palaces for them. Ever since then, the two are one in the same. Before that-there were Dark Jedi, Jedi, and Sith."

"I have been reading about the history of the Sith and the Jedi for many years now. Ever since the Jedi saw fit to finally reveal to me and the galaxy at large of... Their... Assertion...That these millennium-dead ruthless murderers had supposedly sprung back to life. Not every tale about them is sequestered in the conveniently secret Temple archives. From what I have read, they were not so different from Jedi; seeking power, to be sure, but so does your Council."

"The Jedi have a different code. It is the polar opposite of the Sith's code and I know both. I understand the meaning."

"Oh, yes, yes, certainly, they both do have their codes and tenants. Regardless of any of that...If this 'Darth Sidious' were to walk through that door right now—do you know what I would do?"

"What?" Cadus arched a brow, curious.

If Palpatine wanted to play this game, he could play the fool.

Palpatine rose, and his voice rose with him. "I would ask him to sit down, and I would ask him if he has any power he could use to end this war! And if he said he did, I'd bloody well offer him a brandy and talk it out!"

"I don't care for brandy. I prefer liquor. Grakkyn."

"Are Jedi not supposed to drink?"

Cadus struggled not to snort. "Jedi aren't supposed to do a lot. It's limited them in more ways than one. Like, they wouldn't have a sit down with Sidious or consider taking him into custody. They would only kill him."

"Well, I wasn't entirely serious when I said that. It's just an example. I would do anything to return peace to the galaxy. This war is tearing apart everything. That's all I mean. After all...What are the chances of an actual sith lord ever walking through that door right now?"

"Not sure." Cadus said, a little indifferent. "It would be wise if you didn't use such examples in front of the Jedi Council."

Palpatine chuckled. "They might take it as an excuse to accuse me. More than they have been."

"Would they really decide to take it that far?"

"I am no longer sure. You may have heard that this afternoon, the Senate will call upon this office to assume direct control of the Jedi Council." Palpatine leaned forward, eyes intent.

Cadus frowned deeply, a flash of anger bolting through him. But, he quickly squashed it. "The Jedi no longer report to the Senate?"

"They will report to me, now. Personally. The Senate is too unfocused and full of arrogant, self centered, greedy beings to conduct this war; we've seen this for years. They are more concerned about 500 Republica than peace. Now that this office will be the single authority to direct the prosecution of the war, we'll bring a quick end to things."

Cadus barely nodded, frown never leaving his face. "The Council probably won't make things easy. I can tell you that they are in no mood for any more constitutional amendments."

"I have no choice. This war must be won."

"Everyone can at least agree on that."

"I hope they do. I hope they do. It would be tragic if the Senate and the Jedi turned against me...At that point, I would have no choice but to defend myself."

Cadus wasn't oblivious to that threat. Palpatine could just be speaking in his own view, but Cadus knew better. If worse came to worst, Palpatine would eliminate everyone in the Senate and every single Jedi. There were contingencies for such drastic events.

It was worse than he previously thought, and now Palpatine was tightening control on the Jedi.

Moving would be too difficult, far too difficult.

He could have put Padme in danger.

"It shouldn't come to that. Let's hope not."

Cadus cursed mentally. Palpatine had maneuvered far too quickly.

Now, he would have to scramble, and being a Jedi was no longer an option.

"I hope you are right." Palpatine said.

"Tell me something, Palpatine." Cadus said, tone direct.

Palpatine looked at him for a second, nodding his head. "What is it?"

"Do you fear that war is on the horizon between yourself...And the Jedi?"

Palpatine's expression gave away nothing. "I've considered that."

Cadus took a deep breath, calming himself. "I shall be taking my leave, unless you have more to say."

"No. You can go."

Cadus looked back at Palpatine's office when he was just an inch away from his cruiser. If the man was suspect of him, he certainly hadn't shown it. Things were like they had been before, no change. The only change was between him and the Jedi. It would only be a matter of time before Windu and Yoda began to be suspect of him, and if Palpatine followed suit in the future, the man already had something in place.

But, so did Cadus.

 _I prefer battle...But I can play this subtle game as well. Let the games begin._


	7. Chapter 7

Bail Organa stopped in the middle of the Grand Concourse that ringed the Senate's Chamber.

The torrents of multi-species foot traffic that streamed along the huge curving hall broke around him like rivers around an enormous mountain going through their passes.

He looked up.

Disbelief shook him to his core.

He stared at the holo-projected Proclamation Boards.

These had recently been built to keep the thousands of Senators, and everyone else in the galaxy at large, up to the moment on news of the war, the war, more things about the war, and on the Chancellor's latest executive orders. There was everything from rumors to actual events.

His heart thundered, and he couldn't make his eyes focus. He pushed his way through the pressing rivers of multi-species, retrieved a hardcopy from a stand and punched a quick code. When he had the copies in his hands, they still said the same exact thing.

He'd been expecting this day.

Since he had known that the Senate was going to vote to give Palpatine control of the Jedi Council, he'd known it would come soon. He'd even started planning for it if he had to be honest. But that didn't make it any easier. Palpatine's power had grown too much.

 _Too much._

Bail found his way to a private comm booth and keyed the privacy code. The transparisteel booth went opaque as stone, and a moment later a hand-sized image shimmered into existence above the small holodisk.

A slender woman in a floor-length white dress, with short, neatly clipped auburn hair and a clear, steady intelligent gaze beaming from her aquamarine eyes stood before him.

"Bail." Her voice was soft, shaken with alarm. "What happened?"

Bail gripped his thin goatee, pulling it down. "Have you seen this morning's decree proposal?"

"Do you mean the Sector Governance Decree Proposal? Or the one pertaining to the Jedi Council. Yes, I have seen both, but-"

"It's time, Mon. It's time to stop talking, and start speaking through action. We have to bring in the Senate."

"I agree, but we must tread carefully. Have you thought about whom we should consult? Whom we can trust? There are many in the Senate that wear many faces and say many things."

"Not in great detail. Giddean Danu springs to mind. I'm sure we can trust Fang Zar, too."

"Agreed. What about Iridik'k-stallu? Her hearts are in the right place. Or Chi Eekway."

Bail shook his head, eyes focused on something far away. "I am not sure...About either of them...Maybe later. It'll take a few hours at least to figure out exactly where they stand. We need to start with Senators we know we can trust."

"All right. Then Terr Taneel would be my next choice. And, I think...Amidala of Naboo would be a wise choice."

"Padme?" Bail frowned. "I'm not sure."

"You know her better than I do, Bail. But, she is exactly the type of Senator we need right now. She is intelligent, principled, extremely articulate, and she has the heart of a warrior. She has never been afraid to stand her ground either and has fought in many battles during the war. We also can't forget she served two terms as queen, at a very young age as well."

"But, you are forgetting that she is also a longtime associate of Palpatine, Mon. Regardless of all of that. He was her ambassador during her one term as Queen of Naboo. How sure can you be that she will stand with us, and not with him? There's too much risk." Bail's tone turned sharp.

"There's only one way to find out."

"A person like Amidala can help our cause or bring it to ruin. She is that great." Bail said, tone sharp.

Mon nodded. "I know, but like you said...We have to see where everyone that we can possibly trust stands. We won't know until we ask. Is there any harm in asking?"

Bail took a seat, resting his hands on his knees. He wasn't the type to take risks, nor was he the type to leave things to fate, but at this point, he wasn't afraid to. But, this was enough to get them arrested. There were senators that objected Palpatine, from both sides-Republic and Trade Federation.

They were apprehended instantly.

"Contact Amidala and Fang Zar. I'll contact Giddean Danu and Terr Taneel. That is all."

"Should we act so soon? Is it not hasty?"

Bail shook his head. "We need to establish something, now. If we don't know where they stand, especially Amidala...We're in more trouble than we are right now."

Mon shifted a centimeter. Her eyes widened fractionally in alarm. "What are you suggesting?"

"Nothing. But, we can't allow supporters of Palpatine to be in our circle. What we are doing right now is treason, technically. What we plan to do...Mon...We will be executed."

"There is that-"

"No!" Bail said, tone strong. He looked her in the eyes. "Right now, only you and I can agree. We know what we must do."

"Yes."

Bail took a deep breath. "Tell me now. Is this something you are willing to stake your life on."

Mon smiled. "If I wasn't...I wouldn't be speaking to you now would I?"

Bail managed to smile. "Forgive me."

Once everyone was gathered Bail laid out the most recent decrees.

"I am no happier than the rest of you about this." Padme said, gesturing at the hard copy of the Sector Governance Decree on the desk.

There was also one for the Jedi, but she didn't pay it too much mind.

It hadn't even been a whole day since she had her conversation with Cadus and already, there was backlash because of Palpatine. It had cut into her studying as well.

She had immersed herself to her studies and focused on the history of the Jedi and Sith. She knew what Palpatine's end game was, now, but she still had to play her part. To not do something would put a target on her. A larger one, at least.

She had a target on her back for decades. It was one of the reasons why she had no husband or children.

"I've known Palpatine for years. He was my most trusted adviser. I'm not prepared to believe his intent is to dismantle the Senate."

This would be what solidified her resolve moving forward. She knew Cadus wasn't lying, but if she could hear from her these people...It would make the truth all that much more startling. It would make it that much more real.

To dismantle the Senate would mean the Republic would be no more...Something else would be put in its place. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what that would be, but if that is the direction this was all going to go in, maybe there was no stopping it.

She shook her head, taking a deep breath. _Stop deluding yourself. You've already concluded that the Republic is no more._

"Why would he even bother going that far anymore?" Mon countered. "As a practical matter...The Senate no longer exists. Ever since the decree went into motion for vote."

"Ever since the Jedi Council was put into consideration to be under command of Palpatine, the Senate hasn't existed. Palpatine has taken it too far this time. He has too much power, too much." Bail added, tone dangerous.

Padme looked from one grim face to another. Giddean Danu nodded his agreement. Terr Taneel kept her eyes down, pretending to be adjusting her robes. Fang Zar ran a hand over his unruly gray-streaked topknot. Bail leaned forward. His eyes were hard as stone.

Padme felt something in her brace-the way Bail was eyeing her, she didn't like it. This man had power in the same way that she did, a power that was going to be no more. He didn't want to lose that power. He feared losing that power, more than anything.

She could feel fear, yes, but there was something...Darker...Growing in Bail.

Anger, perhaps hatred.

"Palpatine no longer has to worry about controlling the Senate. By placing his own circle as governors over every planet in the Republic, he controls our systems directly. With them being cozy with Palpatine, they won't talk. Do you understand what I mean? Despotic tyrants ruling over sectors like they're some lords or something, it is ludicrous! That is why he is reinstating the Grand Moff and Moff system! They handle everything and do as they please while he sits back and gains more power while everyone else suffers!''

Fang folded his hands, and squeezed them together until his knuckles hurt. Bail's statement filled him with fire. "He's become a tyrant. A despot. We made him a dictator."

 _And I am trying to get rid of him with Cadus._ Padme thought, barely hiding her frown. _You all could be adding more fuel to the fire..._

"But what can we do about it?" Terr Taneel asked, still gazing down at her robe with a worried frown.

"That's what we asked you all here to discuss." Mon said.

"What we're going to do about it." Giddean shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going." Padme continued, voice going a little tight.

"None of us likes where anything is going, none of us have for a long time." Fang said.

Bail was half rising out of his seat. "That's exactly the point. We can't let a thousand years of democracy! We can't let liberty die! We can't let it all disappear without a fight! We can't let liberty die with a cheer!"

"A fight?" Fang asked, focusing on the floor. "That would be treason."

Padme looked at Bail critically. "Bail, if I were petty, I would say that you sound like a Separatist."

Play your part, she reminded herself.

But, his words struck a cord.

Liberty dying with a cheer.

With the current state of the Senate, that is what will happen.

"I..." Bail took a deep breath, pressing a hand to his forehead. "I apologize. That was not my intent."

"I am not so petty. But, in these time when we don't know who are friends, enemies, or allies are...You must be careful when you speak." Padme said, tone strong.

"We have asked you all here because of all the Senators in the galaxy, you four have been the most consistent and influential voices of reason and restraint, doing all you could to preserve our poor, tattered Constitution. We don't want to hurt the Republic. With your help, we hope to save it. It has become increasingly clear...That Palpatine has become an enemy of democracy. He must be stopped." Mon said, tone careful.

"The Senate gave him these powers." Padme said, looking at everyone carefully. "The Senate can rein him in."

Giddean Danu sat forward, sighing deeply. "You underestimate the Senate's corruption. Who will vote against Palpatine now? Every single person, save for a few, that gave Palpatine all of his power are at his side now."

"It isn't too far fetched to say that if you show sentiments of _disagreeing_ with Palpatine that is enough cause for crime. I think we need to come to terms with the facts." Bail said, eyes hard.

"I will vote against him. If someone needs to put him in his place, I will." Padme said.

She discovered that she meant it.

"And I'll find others, too."

She'd have to.

She had Cadus.

She could count on him.

They needed to irritate and fluster Palpatine now, before he got any more power.

"I will not allow him to do as he pleases anymore. He''s become a tyrant. I will not stand by and do or say nothing while a person such as he is alive and well." Padme said, tone strong.

"Please do that, you already have my support. Make as much noise as you can. Keep Palpatine watching what you're doing in the Senate. That should provide some cover while Mon and I begin building our organization. In time we will find more like minded people and then we will—"

"Stop!" Padme rose, expression tight. "It's better to leave some things unsaid. Right now, it's better I don't know anything about... anything. Please, Bail."

Don't be an enemy, don't make us enemies.

Padme pleaded silently with him.

After a second, Bail nodded.

"Very well. Other matters can be left for other times. It is too early to begin that discussion anyways. Until then, this meeting must remain absolutely secret. Even hinting at an effective opposition to Palpatine can be as we've all seen, very dangerous. We must agree never to speak of these matters except among the people who are now in this room. We must bring no one into this secret without the agreement of each and every one of us."

"That includes even those closest to you." Mon added, tone grim. "Even your families. To share anything of this will expose them to the same danger we all face. No one can be told. No one."

Padme watched them all nod, and she just sat there, remaining silent, and what could she do? What could she say?

She was reminded of the time she had been approached by Kenobi at the end of the battle of Geonosis. Once everything had settled down, for what it was worth back then.

Those memories, were anything but happy ones.

 _You can keep your own secrets, but I have to tell Cadus this. You may be fanning the flames of war...You don't understand, Bail. Just like Obi Wan and the Jedi couldn't understand back then._ She sighed, barely suppressing her anger.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Agreed."

It wasn't until they had all dispersed to their separate rooms that Padme stood. And it was only after they had fallen asleep that Padme decided to move out into the night. Slow and deliberate, she was in no hurry. She had rushed to the meeting after Mon contacted her. She was glad that she did. Now she had insight into what was growing to be a rebellion.

 _An organization..._

She frowned.

A rebellion.

Padme got the feeling that Cadus wasn't going to like hearing this.

If Bail and Mon's organization picked up momentum, they would join the war soon enough, and when, and if that happened...The whole galaxy would be at war. There wouldn't be a single planet or species that wasn't involved in it.

Padme hastened her steps to her cruiser.

A cold chill spread through her and more than ever, she just wanted to be in the solitude of her apartment.

* * *

The feared General Grievous stood wide-legged, hands folded behind him. Usually he would be out on a war zone slewing his way through the enemy forces by his lonesome self. But, unfortunately, here he was. In a test of patience and tolerance. He stared out through the reinforced window of the towering spire of the Geonosian palace.

The immense palace looked small, though, against the scale of the vast desert land that spanned out against it. It was massive though, against the holo-projection of the galaxy, and the planet of the current discussion.

"This is Utapau, a remote back world on the fringe of the Outer Rim. At ground level the planet appears to be a featureless ball of barren rock, scoured flat by endless hyperwinds. From orbit, though, its cities and factories and spaceports can be seen as the planet's rotation brings its cavernous sinkholes one at a time into view. These sinkholes are the size of inverted mountains, and every available square meter of their interior walls are packed with city. And every square meter of every city is under the guns of Separatist war droids. This to make sure that the Utapauns behave themselves."

"Utapau had no interest in the Clone Wars; it had never been a member of the Republic, and had carefully maintained a stance of quiet neutrality. Right up until you had conquered it." Rute Gunray said.

"I think you are overstepping your boundaries, general. We don't need to involve neutral planets. Need I remind you of the purpose of the Trade Federation-why we pour our funds into this?" Rune Hakko added.

Neutrality, in these times, was a joke.

A planet was neutral only so long as neither the Republic nor the Confederacy wanted it. If Grievous could laugh, he would have. The members of the Separatist leadership scurried across the permacrete landing platform like the alley rats they were scampering for the ship that would take them to the safety of the newly constructed base on Utupau.

Two were trying to hang back and dispute with him, and for a moment, he considered reaching out. Coiling his duranium talons and using his superior body's reflexes to snatch both of these scum up off of their feet so fast, their bones would snap at their ankles. But, instead of doing that-he lowered his head and closed his eyes. He had been tested recently in his capabilities. Capabilities that didn't strictly pertain to war.

"You needn't worry. Even if the Republic sends forces, we hold the advantage."

Rute turned to Rune, nodding his head. He blinked his bulbous eyes. "We can take command of the war effort there."

"Good point. San Hill won't be so quick to run his mouth this time around. Not after his blunder with Ryloth."

"If he does we will just put him in one of the sinkholes to keep watch."

It was satisfying to hear the two slime balls scurrying away, but there was the persistent breathing of one that made the Kaleesh warlord shiver. If he had a humanoid body, he would have shivered, and his back would shuttered before hyper extending. One alley rat was missing from the scuttle.

Grievous shifted his gaze fractionally and found the reflection of Nute Gunray in the transparisteel of a nearby wall. The Neimoidian viceroy stood still in the control center's doorway. He didn't move. He didn't speak. He just stood there.

Grievous regarded the reflection of the bulbous, cold-blooded eyes.

"Gunray. Is there a reason you are still here?"

"Some things should be said privately, General." The viceroy's reflection cast glances either way along the hallway beyond the door.

"Do you have concerns?"

"I am disturbed by this new move. You told us that Utapau would be safe for us. Why is the Leadership Council being moved to Mustafar afterwards by order of Count Dooku? And I here there is talk of moving us to Yavin 4. Why on earth would we go that far out of the way?"

Grievous sighed. He had no time for lengthy explanations. He had no time to explain this in a way this stupud greedy imbecile would understand. He was expecting a secret transmission from Sidious himself. He could not take the transmission with Gunray in the room, nor could he follow his natural inclinations and rip the shriveling mite to shreds.

Grievous still hoped, every day, that Lord Sidious would give him the okay to smash the skulls of Gunray and his toady, Rune Haako. Repulsive sniveling grub-greedy scum, both of them. And the rest of the Separatist leadership was every bit as vile. Every bit as greedy. He despised it.

But for now, a pretense of cordiality had to be maintained.

"Utapau." Grievous said slowly, barely remaining patient. "Is a hostile planet under military occupation. It has never been intended to be more than a stopgap, while the defenses of the base on Mustafar are completed. Once they are, Mustafar will the most secure planet in the galaxy. The stronghold being prepared for you can withstand the entire Republic Navy."

"It should! Construction nearly bankrupted the Trade Federation!"

"Don't whine to me about money, Viceroy. I have no interest in it."

"You had better, General. It's my money that finances this entire war! It's my money that pays for that body you wear, it's my money that pays for all twenty four limbs that you can use, the new Droideka, the new Super Battle Droids and for those insanely expensive MagnaGuards of yours! It's my money that is paying for those three new prototypes!"

"What use is your money?" He asked, flexing his hand of jointed duranium in the Neimoidian's face. "Against this?"

Gunray flinched and backed away. "I merely have some concerns about your ability to keep us safe, General, that's all. The Trade Federation cannot work in a climate of fear."

"Irrelevant."

"What about the Jedi?"

"Forget the Jedi. They do not enter into this equation."

"They will be entering into that base soon enough!"

"The base is secure. It can stand against a thousand Jedi."

"Do you hear yourself? Are you mad?"

"Nute Gunray..." Grievous replied evenly. "What I am is...I am unaccustomed to having my orders challenged."

"We are the Leadership Council! You cannot give us orders! We give the orders here! You are a general, you do not hold a place in the Council Leadership!"

"Are you certain of that? Would you care to wager?" Grievous leaned close enough that he could see the reflection of his mask in Gunray's rose-colored eyes.

Gunray kept on backing away. "You tell us we'll be safe on Utupau until the preparations for Mustafar are complete—but you also told us you would conquer three worlds, and three other systems of the Outer Rims! And, need I remind you that you failed because of Jedi Master Cadus!"

"Be thankful, Viceroy, that you have not found yourself in my grip. That expedition was merely a test for something greater to come into the future. "

"And you've yet to explain to me how Yavin 4 enters the equation! Why are we even considering going to the back hole of a world!?"

"We must take every precaution against the Jedi and the Republic. The planet is out of the way, and it holds a weakness aimed towards the Jedi. For us, we will be stronger than ever."

"And, what may that be?"

"Something you don't need to concern yourself with at the moment. You need to get in the ship with the rest of your kind and depart."

Remarkably, Grievous went back to the viewport and assumed his original position, legs wide, hands clasped behind his back. He made it a point not to acknowledge Gunray for any reason at all. To look on the sickly pink in Gunray's pale green cheeks for one second longer was to risk forgetting his orders and splattering the moron's brains.

"Need I remind you that Count Dooku is not as forgiving as I am. He's been choking many of those under him recently, even advisers to you Council members have suffered his wrath...I would tread lightly, and remember your place."

His auditory sensors clearly picked up the slither of Gunray's sandals retreating along the corridor. He wanted to crush his feet and rip them off with his bare hands, then feed them to him.

Gunray was a part of the overall problem at this point in time. The flare of the ships engines brought relief to him, and the roar of its ascension would have brought a smile to his face, if he could do such a thing.

Not a second too soon his sensors were also registering the whine of the control center's holocomm warming up. He turned to face the disk, and when the enunciator chimed to indicate the incoming transmission, he pressed the ACCEPT key.

He knelt with his head down, he could see only the scanned image of the hem of the great lord's robes, but that was all he needed to see. "Lord Sidious."

"Have you moved the Separatist Council to Utupau?"

"Yes, Master." He risked a glance out the viewport. Gunray hadn't wasted a second. Grievous had seen firsthand how fast the viceroy could run, given proper motivation.

"And, do they know of Mustafar and Yavin 4?"

"Yes. I let him know. The ship has already departed and they are in route to Utupau."

"Well done, my general. Now you must turn your hand to preparing our trap there on Utapau. The Jedi hunt you, Dooku, and Ventress, personally at last; you must be ready for their attack. All of you."

"I will be ready, Master."

"I am arranging matters to give you a second chance to do my bidding, Grievous. You've been showing more patience and tolerance lately, and those traits have shown in your expeditions. Now you know to harness that. Expect that the Jedi sent to capture you will be Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Kenobi again?" Grievous's fists clenched hard enough that his electro-drivers whined in protest.

"Yes."

"And what of Skywalker? What of Cadus?"

"I believe Skywalker and Cadus will be...Otherwise engaged at that point in time."

Grievous dropped his head even lower. "I will not fail you again, my Master. Kenobi will die. Any and all who stand in my way will be struck down without mercy."

"See to it."

"Master? If I may trouble you with boldness..."

"Ask what you want to know."

"Why are we focusing on Yavin 4."

"It is home to a Sith and I want to use that nexus there against the Jedi. I get the feeling there will be another group rising to challenge my authority, very soon, my general. The end of the war is near, and victory is certain. Yavin 4 will be an execution ground. Patience."

"Even with Count Dooku's recent loss?"

"Dooku didn't lose, he played his part, his expedition yielded results. Your expedition yielded results. Think of it like a strategic sacrifice, as one offers up a piece in dejarik. In order to draw the opponent into a fatal blunder."

"I prefer real war."

"And you shall have your fill."

"This fatal blunder...Does it concern the Jedi or those in the Senate? Is it this group that you believe will rise to challenge you?"

"You will come to understand. It will all be clear when you meet my new apprentice."

Grievous could hear the smile in his Master's voice.

"Very well."

"Until then, continue to do your part."

"As you command, my Master."

"Face me."

Grievous did as he was commanded.

"I know you long for a body, and long to rip apart the one who put you in your current condition."

Grievous said nothing, but the whine of his body from clenching so hard spoke enough for what words couldn't get across.

It had been something he always kept at the back of his mind. He always knew someone had set him up. He hadn't went according to the Trade Federation's plan and he paid for it. He knew treachery was abound within, but to be struck by it.

It made him sick.

"Master."

"Serve me well and you will find answers on Mustafar, when the time comes. Perhaps you will have a new...Stronger...Body..."

"I shall not fail you in this task, Master."

"Of that, I am most certain."

* * *

In the gutters of lower Coruscant, a graceful ship glided down, settling easily inside the broken pavement of a seemingly abandoned building. Count Dooku climbed out of the ship, staying in the shadows at the side of the secret landing ramp, where a hooded figure waited.

He moved before the shadowy figure and bowed.

"The Force is with us, Master Sidious. I sense fractures in the Jedi Order."

"Tyranus. You have done very well."

"I bring you good news, my lord. The Leadership Council is set on expending more funds towards the war effort. We will move forward into the next stage."

"Excellent." Sidious said, tone bordering a hiss. "I bring you news as well."

Dooku lowered his head, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"There is something brewing in the Senate, a splinter group that will rise to challenge me. We need to push young Skywalker and Master Cadus. We'll bring dissent into the Jedi ranks. We'll force them to ostracize those two, make their distrust much worse."

"That may have been accomplished already. Mace Windu and his arrogance." Dooku said, tone low with contempt.

"We'll hammer it then. If both of them are exiled or desert the Jedi, it will make things easier for us. I have plans when the time comes, but until then I want you to keep your eyes and ears open in the Senate. Everyone you have connections with, contact them, get answers, and I want those answers."

"Understood. It will be done."

"What is the status of Ventress?"

Dooku drew his brows together. "After her failure with Quinlan, I've had her tying up loose ends. She was punished severely. She will not make the same mistake."

"Call her back."

"If I may ask..."

Sidious focused on something far away.

"Tell her to take Naboo."

Dooku's eyes widened, and it took all he had not to raise his head in a flash. "Take Naboo? Now of all times? That could do far more harm than good."

Sidious nodded with a low hiss. "While The Jedi spread themselves thin going to Utupau, we'll concentrate an attack on a Core World as well. I will choose a target of the Mid Rim, but for now, this is the plan moving forward. If we bait them right-Yoda should decide to leave Coruscant."

"A sound plan."

"Now it is time to spring our trap. Take Naboo before seven standards hours. The current queen will yield."


	8. Chapter 8

The hatch cycled shut, the shuttle lifted off, and Obi-Wan's smile faded as he turned to Mace Windu. He braced himself for the conversation to come. The roar of the engines brought a strange sense of harmony to the negotiable Jedi. Being next to Windu, focusing on his next mission, and the events that continued to implode around him, it all made him feel on edge.

It was subtle, almost nagging in the back of his mind. If he acted on it, fear would take grasp. If fear didn't take grasp, doubts would come to the surface. Those doubts would begin to act of their own accord, and his own misgivings would be glaring.

"You wanted to speak with me, Master?"

Windu moved close to Obi-Wan's position by the window, nodding out at the scene of the city below. His eyes were hard, focused on the city-scape below. His mind was focused elsewhere.

"It's Anakin..."

"What..." Obi Wan started, measuring his tone. "What about Anakin?"

"I don't like his relationship with Palpatine."

"We've had this conversation before, Master. There is no harm in them being close, Palpatine has been there for him since he was a child. I find nothing wrong with Anakin seeking comfort outside of the Jedi. There is nothing wrong with that."

"You speak too soon, Master Kenobi. Have you forgotten our meeting that ended not too long ago? I believe There is something between them. Something new. I could see it in the Force. If it isn't there right now, it will be there, soon. It felt powerful. And incredibly turbulent."

Obi-Wan bowed his head a fraction, speaking calmly.

"I trust Anakin with my life."

"I know you do. You two have always looked out for each other on the war zones. I only wish we could trust the Chancellor with Anakin's. I don't like how he panders to Anakin's emotions. That is dangerous, Anakin doesn't need any help in that department."

"Well, yes." Obi-Wan said, frowning. "Palpatine's policies are questionable. But he dotes on Anakin like an uncle on his favorite nephew."

Mace stared out the window. "And, that is part of the problem."

"I'm sorry?"

"If he puts distance between Anakin and us..." Mace's eyes grew hard as stone. "There is no telling what could happen."

"Master." Obi Wan looked Windu in the eye. "What are you saying?"

"The Chancellor loves power and control. He covets it. He, I dare say, worships it. If he has any other passion, I have not seen it."

Obi-Wan shook his head, looking over the man carefully. "I recall that not so long ago, you were on good terms with him."

"Things change."

Flying over landscape torn with smoldering wreckage where once tall buildings filled with living beings had gleamed in the sun, toward a Temple filled with memories of so many, many Jedi who would never return from this war, Obi-Wan could not disagree.

Beyond Coruscant, on those planets where monsters of the Trade Federation and Republic were vying, where being suffered at the hands of both. On planets where mothers and fathers wept for losing their children and where children wept for losing their parents. Some didn't even get so lucky and died together, but in hindsight, perhaps that was the better way to go.

Obi Wan nodded.

Things do change.

After a moment, Obi Wan spoke. It was with the same measured tone he'd been speaking with the entire time.

"What would you have me do?"

"I am not so certain. You know my power of Shatterpoint. I cannot always interpret what I've seen. I just see it, it doesn't always make sense and it isn't always coherent either. Be alert. Be mindful of Anakin, and be even more careful of Palpatine. He is not to be trusted, and his influence on Anakin is dangerous. If it wasn't before, now it is."

"But Anakin is the chosen one, surely—"

"All the more reason to fear an outsider's influence. We have circumstantial evidence that traces Sidious to Palpatine's inner circle."

Obi-Wan had difficulty breathing.

"Are you certain?"

Mace shook his head.

"Nothing is certain, not in these times. But this attack...Had to be an inside job. And the timing...We were closing in on Sidious. The information you and Anakin discovered. We managed to trace it back...It came from a sith lord in a part of an abandoned factory in The Works, not far from where Anakin landed the cruiser. When the attack began, we were tracking him through the down level tunnels."

Mace stared out the viewport at a vast residential complex that dominated the skyline to the west. He narrowed his eyes, a trace of a growl escaping his lips.

"The trail led to the sub-basement of Five Hundred Republica."

Five Hundred Republica was the most exclusive address on the planet. Its inhabitants included only the incredibly wealthy or the incredibly powerful, from Raith Sienar of the Sienar Systems conglomerate to Palpatine himself.

"I also don't trust Master Cadus, either. He is in the same boat as those three in my eyes, but that is not a conversation I will have with you. Just know I don't trust the three of them. I know you two have a history, as did Master Qui Gon and Master Cadus. It is imperative that someone remains impartial in all of this. Cadus was the apprentice of Sifo Dyas, who was close to Count Dooku. Your Master was Count Dooku's Padawan."

"Oh." Obi Wan said, not sure what else to say.

"We have to face the possibility that what Dooku told you on Geonosis was actually true. That the Senate is under the influence...Under the control of Darth Sidious, and it has been for years.

Obi-Wan shifted his shoulder an inch, crossing his arms over his shoulders. It was a few more minutes before he spoke again, and he felt like he couldn't measure his voice enough.

"Do you have any suspects?"

"Too many. All we know of Sidious is that he's bipedal, of roughly human appearance. Sate Pestage springs to mind. I wouldn't rule out Mas Amedda, either. The sith lord could be hiding among the Red Guards. There's no way to know for sure."

"Would this sith be at the top?"

Windu's eyes darkened and he stared at Obi Wan with a ferocious intensity that would have ripped apart anything else. "Are you suggesting that Palpatine is really Sidious?"

"I am not suggesting anything. I am merely asking a question. It is the simplest thing."

Windu arched a brow, but didn't say more than that.

"Who's handling the questioning? I'd be happy to sit in. My perception is not as refined as some among our ranks, but I can still-"

Mace shook his head. "Interrogate the Supreme Chancellor's personal aides and advisors?"

"Yes."

"Impossible."

"But Master—"

"Palpatine will never allow it. Though he hasn't said so in direct terms..." Mace stared out the window. "I'm not sure he even believes the Sith exist."

Obi-Wan blinked. "But...how can he not?"

"Look at it from his point of view: the only real evidence we have is Dooku's word. And he can't be trusted. There is Ventress as well, but her treachery is second to none."

"The sith on Naboo—the Zabrak who killed Qui Gon—"

Mace shrugged. "Taken out. As you know. Relations with the Chancellor's Office are...starting to become extremely difficult. I feel he has lost his trust in the Jedi. I know that I have certainly lost my trust in him."

"But he doesn't have the authority to interfere with a Jedi investigation..." Obi-Wan frowned, suppressing the uncertainty building within.

"The Senate has surrendered so much power, it's hard to say where his authority stops."

"It's that bad?"

Mace's jaw locked. "The only reason Palpatine's not a suspect is because he already rules the galaxy."

"But we are closer than we have ever been to getting ride of the sith for good. That can only do us good. I would think that Anakin's friendship with Palpatine could be of use to us in this...He has the kind of access to Palpatine that other Jedi might only dream of. Their friendship is an asset, not a danger. Depending on how you look at it. Cadus too for that matter, has access to Palpatine. We need Cadus and Anakin on our side, Master. Whatever may be going on, we need to think ahead."

 _I will have to answer for that...Forgive me, Master Kolar._

Despite tears wishing to well in his eyes-for the pitiful thing he had made his comrade do, Windu was like steel on the outside.

"You can't tell him."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Of the whole Council, only Yoda, Cadus and myself know how deep this actually goes. And now you. I have decided to share this with you because you are in the best situation to watch Anakin. Watch him. Nothing more."

"We don't keep secrets from each other."

"You must keep this one. You have to." Mace laced his fingers together and squeezed until his knuckles crackled.

"But...He will know something is amiss. If not right away, certainly in time. It will be sooner than later. I am afraid of the repercussions that could follow with this whole thing, Master Windu."

These were dark lines of thought, something Yoda was warning about constantly.

"Skywalker is arguably the most powerful Jedi alive, and he is still getting stronger. Only Cadus, myself, and Master Yoda surpass him. But despite all of that, Anakin is not stable. You know it. We all do. It is why he cannot be given Mastership. We must keep him off the Council, despite his extraordinary gifts. Jedi prophecy is not absolute. Jedi Prophecy in nonsense, I realize now. The less he has to do with Palpatine, the better."

Obi-Wan stopped himself from speaking.

He thought of how many times Anakin had violated orders. He thought of how unflinchingly loyal Anakin was to anyone he considered a friend. He thought of all the times Anakin would rush into the face of danger to save one being. He thought of the danger Palpatine faced unknowingly, with a sith lord among his advisers just waiting to strike...

And, the off chance that Palpatine really, truly _is Darth Sidious..._

Master Windu was right.

This was a secret Anakin could not be trusted to keep.

"That man toys with Anakin in dangerous ways. The boy has always been emotional, we don't need someone pulling on the strings of his heart. Not in this time of war, not when there is so much suffering and death around us."

"What can I tell him?"

"Tell him nothing. I sense the dark side around him. Around all three of them."

"As it is around us all, not just Anakin, Palpatine, and Cadus. Even you Master." Obi-Wan reminded him. "The dark side touches all of us, Master Windu. Even Yoda."

"I know that too well, Obi-Wan."

For one second Obi-Wan saw something intense, ghastly, and haunted in the Korun Master's eyes. Mace turned away. "It is possible that we may have to move against Palpatine."

"Move against him? Windu, he is the Chancellor. He is the Commander in Chief of the GAR. To do that is treason."

"If he is truly under the control of a sith lord, it may be the only way. And, I will not just shove aside the question you posed earlier..."

Obi-Wan's whole body had gone numb.

This didn't seem real.

It was not possible that he was actually having this conversation.

"But, if we do that...We will be branded as traitors, Master Windu. The Jedi could come underfire of the GAR and I don't need to remind you that a lot of our fellow Jedi have forged deep trust with their troopers."

"You haven't been here for a few weeks, Obi-Wan. You've been off fighting the war in the Outer Rim Expeditions. Helping us clear paths into the lawless system. You don't know what it's been like, dealing with all the petty squabbles and special interests and avarice of fools in the Senate, and Palpatine's constant, cynical, ruthless maneuvering for power. They are all vying for power. He continues to carve away chunks of our freedom and bandages the wounds with tiny scraps of security. The Senate gives up more power! And for what? Look at this planet, Obi-Wan! We have given up so much freedom! How secure do we look?!"

Obi-Wan's heart clenched.

Pain.

This was not the Mace Windu he knew and admired. It was as though the darkness in the Force was so much thicker here on Coruscant that it had breathed poison into Mace's very spirit. True, the man had always been close to the dark side, it is why he created the style known as Vaapad, as a way to channel his own inner darkness into light. But, even with all of that in mind, Mace wasn't the same man.

Obi Wan firmed his lips.

And, perhaps it was even breeding suspicion and dissension among the members of the Jedi Council. The greatest danger from the darkness outside came when Jedi fed it with the darkness within. The darkness within them, that even with decades of tempering, was still there. He had feared he might find matters had deteriorated when he returned to Coruscant and the Temple, but not even in his darkest dreams had he thought it would get this bad.

The war was no closer to being over, and all of this was happening. Coruscant had suffered an attack in the face of Palpatine obtaining even more power. Now, not only did the face of the Republic look incompetent, but the Senate didn't look any different from something rotting away. If there was ever a time to dismantle the Senate as a whole, now would be that time.

"Master Windu. We'll go to Yoda together. When we meet again, after our respective missions coming up, we will meet with Yoda. Among the three of us we'll work something out, certainly. We will. You'll see."

"It may be too late already."

"It may be. And it may not be. We can only do what we can do, Master Windu."

Some of the lines erased themselves from the Koran Master's face.

"I grow warier as the days pass, I am not sure leaving Coruscant would be in our best interests now, but with Master Yoda staying here...I should be able to finish this battle."

"To lack faith is disheartening. As Jedi, we will come to common consensus and move forward, that is what we do. To do the opposite. To invite dissension. To invite enmity within our ranks. We'd be the sith, merely wearing the robes and touting the code of the Jedi."

Something in Mace's eyes focused, and he nodded grimly. "Thank you for...Reminding me of that fundamental difference."

Obi Wan bowed his head a fraction.

 _Perhaps..._ Windu thought, oddly solemn.

He did the one thing a Jedi should never do, and Obi Wan just made that clear.

 _The dark side touches all._

Windu shook his head.

 _You, more than anyone._

* * *

When a Jedi had a question about the deepest subtleties of the Force, there was one source to whom they could always turn, well, that had been the normal thought. The obvious answer would be Master Yoda. But, Shaak Ti, first thing in the morning, without even taking time to stop by Yoda's own quarters to speak with him, she had gone to Cadus's humble home on Coruscant to speak with him.

She'd been surprised by how graciously, she dare say, charmingly, the Jedi Master had welcomed her into his home, and by how patiently he had listened to her stumbling attempts to explain her situation on Kamino, her departure, everything she had been through, and everything that was going on within the Order that she knew of.

Cadus had never made any attempt to conceal what had always seemed to Shaak Ti to be a gentle approval of her passive ways. But this morning, despite clearly having other things on their minds—even their Force perceptions, had detected echoes of conflict and worry within the Master Yoda's chamber.

He had simply offered Shaak Ti a place to sit and suggested that they meditate together. He hadn't even asked for details. Shaak Ti was so grateful and so relieved it took few minutes to compose herself into proper and passive serenity. After a time, Cadus's eyes had slowly opened and there was only composure in his eyes and expression.

"Would you like a drink?"

Shaak Ti shook her head, gently declining. "No, thank you. I know you drink the Wookiee brew."

Cadus went to his fridge and poured a glass for himself. He brewed Shaak Ti a cup of tea.

"The meeting went better than expected. How did it go with Palpatine?" Shaak Ti gently broke the silence.

"No improvement." Cadus said, choosing his words carefully.

"I know I am not to have such thoughts. But, I wonder what will become of the Republic and the Jedi Order."

"These are turbulent times. We can't just focus on the Jedi Order or the Republic, not anymore. We have to focus on the bigger picture."

Shaak Ti felt tears well in her eyes. She wasn't sure why, but she felt that she couldn't trust her answer. Her emotions conflicted with her Jedi discipline, and the sting of losing her place on Kamino still wounded her. It was a sign of just how far that man's power went, and it frightened her.

"I agree with you." Shaak Ti nodded gently, sipping her tea gingerly. "I should be concerned about the Jedi Temple, but there is so much going on...It would be ignorance to just focus on the Jedi Temple."

Cadus could reason with her sentiments. The Jedi Temple also contained the archives, the vast library that encompassed the Order's entire twenty-five millennia of existence everything from the widest-ranging cosmographical surveys to the intimate journals of a billion Jedi Knights. It was there Any Jedi hoped to find, everything that was known about prophetic dreams, everything that was known about preventing these prophecies from coming to pass, and even controlling them.

The only problem was that the deepest secrets of the greatest Masters of the Force were stored in restricted holocrons; since the Lorian Nod affair, some seventy standard years before, access to these holocrons was denied to all but Jedi Masters. So, it didn't impede him since he was a Master. He had always enjoyed reading everything in those archives, but there were things not within those archives.

Shaak Ti wasn't wrong in her sentiments, and maybe, just maybe, he found an ally within the Jedi. She would certainly not stand up to Yoda or Windu, she was far too passive for that. She would be able to rally others to their cause, though. Find like minded Jedi. But, in the end, it could lead to her own downfall as well, because all of the Jedi, save for a few, were all of the same dogma.

It is why he knew ultimately, he would have to slaughter the majority of them. There is no way they would follow or agree with him-even if his pursuits were just and noble, but to the Jedi-they would not be. They would only become an obstacle. Individually, there were few Jedi that had the power to make such a fuss, but collectively, under Yoda's leadership...

"You mentioned something about Windu." Cadus changed the topic.

Shaak Ti cleared her throat, straightening her posture. She looked just on the edge of being uncomfortable. Perhaps, deep seated within her conscience was the pain of betrayal. Mace Windu was a fellow Jedi. Powerful and wise in his own way, the man had endured the dark side, and found a means to make it a light which he could use. He was her comrade in arms.

To speak out against him was wrong. It felt wrong. But, there were facts. Facts were facts. Jedi could spend time speaking about the force and other things of that nature, but they still needed clothes. They needed water. They needed food. They needed shelter. They were not as ascetic as they liked to show themselves off to be to the general public.

Still, her heart clenched.

"Master Windu...I believe...Is being slowly consumed by the dark side. No one but the Masters will approach him, and even some of them are wary. Aalya, Kit Fisto, Ki Adi Mundi, and several others are also expressing concern and caution."

Cadus met Shaak Ti's gaze-his eyes flashed, and there was fury within them. There was anger. But, inside, he felt a deep caution set in. It would explain why he sent Kolar after him. The dark side had consumed Windu in that very moment. To even tell a fellow Jedi to kill another Jedi was going against everything the Jedi stood for, but Windu persisted and Kolar had conceded.

Seeing the sorrow in Shaak Ti's eyes, Cadus understood the gravity. He had seen it when he had been meditating on his way back to Coruscant. Windu was going to get out of control and would start stepping over lines.

"The dark side surrounds us all. It grows stronger." Cadus said. "The Jedi of the past knew this and understood this, however now..."

Shaak Ti's eyes widened and she felt faint. "Are you saying the Jedi have allowed the dark side to penetrate...To such an extent, that it would cause dissension among our ranks?"

Cadus didn't look her in the eyes. He didn't know the answer for sure. Certainly, the Jedi would always rally together instead of fight against each other. But, Windu's actions could arguably say otherwise, and if Shaak Ti knew what transpired...Perhaps she would have lost faith in the Order and would walk away from it. Dissension was one thing, but for another Jedi to raise their blade against another.

They would be sith, merely wearing the robes of the Jedi and spouting the code of the Jedi.

"I just know that there is a bigger picture we must focus on. We must find like minded Jedi among our ranks. We have to look outside of our brethren as well, into the galaxy at large."

"I know Ki Adi Mundi and others express caution and concern, but they are not like I. I am of a mind that Windu should be expelled or put in confinement, until this war is over with. The only one I see agreeing with us right now is Master Secura. Perhaps Master Unduli and Barris Offee would offer support, they are always of moderation and kindness."

"What about her relationship with Kit Fisto?"

Cadus would not have such a thing coming back to haunt him in the future, and it would. He was almost certain that it would come back to haunt him. Many Jedi considered the relationship between Aalya and Kit Fisto to be inappropriate. There were feelings between the two of them that would start to become an obstacle for the female Twi'lek.

Aalya would need to cut that fool down and she wouldn't. Those deep feelings would prevent her from delivering the killow blow, always. Kit Fisto would always interfere in his plans as well. His strong feelings for Aalya would drive him to always confront them head on in everything that they do. To cut Kit Fisto down would cause to much of an uproar though. Something he frankly didn't want to deal with. In the end, Kit Fisto would have to be taken out.

To get rid of him sooner would be better, but...

"I don't know..." Shaak Ti looked off to the side, playing with her fingers. "I'm more concerned about her relationship with Commander Bly."

"What do you mean by that?"

"They are close. Very close." Shaak Ti wasn't willing to divulge anymore than that.

"We'll need to wait." Cadus concluded.

"What about Master Unduli and Barris?"

Cadus considered it. "We still need to wait. Unduli is relatively close with Yoda. She will concede to Yoda's points on Windu, when we cannot do that. Barris...I am not so sure, perhaps, if given a little time..."

She had lost faith in the Order, after all. She was trying to make amends for what she had done.

Shaak Ti nodded. "I shall return to the Temple and meditate on this. I won't say a word to anyone there, it will be like the usual. Thank you, Master Cadus...This was...Refreshing."

Cadus smiled briefly, leading his old friend to her small Jedi cruiser. "Certainty in uncertain times."

Shaak Ti smiled, but it was a sad smile. "Master Yoda says we must find certainty in these turbulent and uncertain times,to look into the future for all of these things, we have to...but what you said just now...And, our conversation..."

"Agreed."

And, in that moment, relief and happiness budded within Shaak Ti.

There was reciprocation and a rapport.

"How the times change...When Jedi can't see what is in front of them."

"The times are still changing as well."

"That is what worries me the most."


	9. Chapter 9

Anakin stood wrapped in his thick brown cloak, chin to his chest, hood up, staring down at the deck below his feet. He didn't feel the chill, or the wind. He didn't hear the whine of the Chancellor's private shuttle angling in for a landing, or smell the swirls of brown smog coiling along the wind. What he saw were the faces of Senators who had stood on this deck to cheer for him.

What he heard were exclamations of joy and congratulations when he returned from his most recent battles. There was a memory. Pride over the fact he was being the focus of so many eager HoloNet crews, anxious to get even the slightest glimpse of the man who had survived going toe to toe with dreadnaughts.

How many days ago had that been?

He couldn't remember.

It had been around the time of the Outer Rim Expeditions, but it could have been before a few battles took place in the Mid Rim.

When one didn't sleep, days would smear together turning into a thick haze of fatigue so deep it becomes a physical pain. The Force could keep him upright, keep him moving, keep him thinking, but it could not give him rest. It couldn't rejuvenate his mind and body like sleep could. Not that he wanted rest. Rest might bring sleep. What sleep might bring, he didn't want to even know.

Black smog-like dust swirled under the shuttle's repulsors as it settled to the deck. There was a high pitched whine. The hatch cycled open, and four of Palpatine's personal guards glided out, long robes catching the breeze in silken blood colored ripples. They split into two pairs to flank the doors as the Chancellor emerged beside the tall, bulky form of Mas Amedda, the so called Speaker of the Senate.

The Chagrian's horns tilted over Palpatine as they walked together, seemingly deep in conversation. Anakin moved forward to meet them. His eyes never left Palpatine, but they did stray from the thing beside him.

"Chancellor." Anakin said, bowing a greeting.

Amedda turned back to Palpatine, and Anakin's polite smile faded to a twist of pure contempt. Maybe he was just overtired, or reading into something too much, but somehow, looking at the curlings of the Chagrian's naked head tentacles as they twisted across his chest, he found himself raring to run him through with his blade. Something about the Speaker of the Senate was so revolting that Anakin could see himself slicing his head into five different pieces.

It gradually dawned on Anakin that Palpatine was shooing the repulsive creature away with mild laughter and was sending the red robes with him. Anakin wasn't in the mood to play games. By themselves, they could talk straight with each other. A little straight talk might be just what he needed. A little straight talk might burn through the fog of half-truths and subtle confusions that the Jedi Council had poured into his head recently and the dark haze of the war that was consuming everything.

That was giving him nightmares.

"Anakin, it's good to see you." Palpatine said as the others moved away, "Have you seen your friend off?"

Anakin shook his head. "He leaves soon. His departure was delayed. If I didn't hate Grievous so much, I'd almost feel sorry for him. He can have twenty arms and legs, but he'll never break through my Master's guard."

"Oh?" Palpatine appeared mildly interested. "Are Jedi allowed to hate?"

"Figure of speech."

"Is it, my boy?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel." Anakin said, waving his right hand a few times. "Obi-Wan will soon have his head."

"Provided, of course..." Palpatine murmured, trailing off as he took Anakin's arm to guide him toward the entryway, "If the Jedi Council didn't make a mistake. I still believe Master Kenobi is not the Jedi for this job."

"The Council was very sure in its decision."

"Certainty is a fine thing, I admit." Palpatine conceded.

"So-"

"Though it too often happens that those who are the most entirely certain are also the most entirely wrong. What will the Council do if Kenobi proves unable to apprehend Grievous without your help? or any help for that matter? How can one man take on someone like Grievous? These are uncertain times, and having certainty would be a very fine thing...But, that isn't the case."

"I'm sure I cannot say, sir. I imagine they will deal with that if and when it happens. They have their own way of doing things. The Jedi teach that anticipation is distraction. They would rather react to the situation, than to prep themselves for it."

"I am not a philosopher, Anakin nor do I wish to be or have discussions of philosophy for long stretches. In my line of work, anticipation is my sole hope of success. I must anticipate the actions of my adversaries and even those of my allies. Even my friends. It is the only way I can be prepared to take advantage of opportunity and to avoid disaster."

"But if a disaster comes about by the will of the Force-"

"The will of the Force, Anakin?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you really believe that?"

Anakin frowned, looking at his boots. "Yes sir."

"Really, my boy?"

"Sometimes we can't comprehend the will of the Force or how it acts."

Palpatine observed him carefully. "You believe that because you were taught to so believe?"

Anakin frowned a little, recalling a few times he had come close to dying. "I know through experience. Sometimes it is for the better and sometimes it is for the worse."

"And a person's own actions?"

"They are a factor, of course." Anakin admitted. "But, the Force still influences us."

"I don't believe in the will of the Force. It is our will that matters in my eyes. I believe that everything good in our civilization has come about not by the blind action of some mystical field of energy, nor that field of energy holding an influence over people. It came about by the focused will of people. Lawmakers and warriors inventors and engineers, farmers and merchants. Commoners who struggle to make a mean's at the end of the day. Struggling with every breath of their bodies to shape their own cultures, and in the end, greatly shape galactic culture. To improve the lives of all."

"I can agree with that, but-"

Palpatine frowned. "But, what, Anakin? Let me ask you this then. Was it the will of the Force that compelled the Jedi to accept you? Was it Qui Gon's word of support? Was it Cadus's word of support? Was it the unwavering will of those two men to have you become a Jedi or did the will of the Force just compel the rest of the Council to accept you? Was it the fact you beat Master Cadus in a race, narrowing escaping the Sarlacc's grasp, and need I remind you one your podracer engines were completely blown off?"

"I..." Anakin's frown deepened. "I don't know. I'm sorry. The Jedi, we're taught to surrender to the Force. We don't exert our will."

They stood now before the vaulted door to Palpatine's office.

"Please come in, Anakin. Much as I do not enjoy digressing in a philosophical chat, I am speaking to you...So I can concede this one time, but that was not the reason I asked you to meet me. We have business to discuss, and I fear it may be very serious business."

"Very serious?"

"Indeed."

Anakin followed him through the outer chambers to Palpatine's intimate private office. He took up a respectful standing position opposite Palpatine's desk, but the Chancellor waved him to a chair.

"Please, Anakin. No need for all of the decorum and formalities. We are not among your fellow Jedi and my fellow Senators. Sit, have a seat, anywhere if you like. Make yourself comfortable. Some of this may be difficult for you to hear. Have some brandy if you like."

"Everything seems to be that way, these days," Anakin muttered as he took a seat.

"It concerns Master Kenobi-"

"What about my Master, sir?"

Palpatine was very aware of the defensive, sharp tone Anakin's voice took. "

My friends among the Senators have picked up some... disturbing rumors about him. Many in the Senate believe that Kenobi is not fit for this assignment."

Anakin frowned. "Are you serious? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm most serious, I'm afraid. That has to do with a lot, and please try to understand...It is a...Complicated situation, Anakin. It seems there are some in the Senate who now regret having granted me emergency powers."

"With all due respect there have been dissenters and naysayers since before Geonosis, sir. There's been dissenters since I was a little brat running around in youngling robes getting in trouble. Why should it be cause for concern now of all times? It is meaningless. And how does it affect Obi-Wan?"

"I'm getting to that. Patience, Anakin." Palpatine took a deep breath and swung his chair around so that he could gaze through his window of armored transparisteel onto the city-scape beyond.

"The difference is that now, some of these Senators...Actually a large number of them seem to have given up on democracy. Unable to achieve their ends in the Senate, they are organizing into a cabal, preparing to remove me by...Other means."

"You mean treason?" Anakin had enough Jedi discipline to keep his demeanor cool.

"I'm afraid so. The rumor is that the ringleaders of this group may have fallen victim to the...Persuasive powers...Of the Jedi Council, and are on their way to becoming accomplices in the Council's plot against the Republic."

"Sir, I am going to speak bluntly." Anakin shook his head. "This just seems kriffing ridiculous. It is sheer madness, why are you entertaining this!? This is stupid!"

"I have to, Anakin."

"No." Anakin shook his head, pointing at the sky, into the worlds beyond. "The enemy is supposed to be out there! The CIS! The Trade Federation! Now we have enemies within our own ranks!"

"That's possible-"

"Should I assume that the Clone Army is also under some sort of control. That my troopers will turn on me in the heat of battle?"

"Anakin-"

"I want an honest answer, Palpatine. I stake my life out there like everyone else! I will not tolerate betrayal! Not from Troopers. Not from the Jedi. Not even from you!"

"No, no of course not. Relax, my boy. You are getting too worked up. It is a rumor, among many. And it may be entirely false. Remember that these are only rumors. Entirely unconfirmed. Senate gossip is rarely accurate, but you must understand that if this is true...We must be prepared, Anakin. I still have friends enough in the Senate-"

"You were never one for politics."

"It annoys me. It's just another form of confrontation. They only care about their own wealth and interests. They bleed resources dry, just for wealth. It all makes me sick."

"Nonetheless...I still have friends, enough of them to catch the scent of whatever this disloyal cabal is cooking up. And I have a very good idea of who the leaders are; in fact, my final meeting this afternoon is with a delegation representing the cabal. I would like you to be present for that as well."

"Me? What for?"

"Your Jedi senses, Anakin. Your ability to read evil intent. I have no doubt these Senators will put some virtuous facade on their plotting, naturally. Take the moral high ground. Sanctimonious behavior. With your help, we will pierce that veil and discover the truth."

Anakin sighed, rubbing his stinging eyes. "I'm willing to try, sir."

"We won't try, Anakin. There is no trying. Only doing. We will do. After all, they are only Senators. Most of them couldn't hide what they're thinking from a brain-damaged Rancor, let alone one of the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy."

"You still haven't told me what this has to do with Obi-Wan."

"That is the difficult part. The disturbing part. It seems that Master Kenobi has been in contact with a certain Senator who is known to be among the leaders of this cabal. If she isn't a part of this cabal, she will be a part of soon. Apparently, he's been in very close contact."

"Who?" Anakin focused his eyes, pressing his hands onto his knees. "Who is this Senator? Let's go question him."

"The Senator in question is, in fact, a her. A woman you know rather well in fact. Questioning her could prove to be problematic since she has..."

"I...You mean..." Anakin trailed off, frowning as he tried to remember.

Palpatine gave him a look of melancholy sympathy. "Do you really not know?"

"I can't think of a woman Obi Wan would be in close contact with." Anakin said, focusing on Palpatine's eyes.

"Why..."

Anakin frowned, observing Palpatine closer. "Why are you wary?"

"Because this woman is a Mandolorian."

"They are our allies?"

"Oh yes. Just like the Prime Minister Lama Su of Kamino was a staunch supporter, only to...Conduct secret projects. The Mandolorians are no different, and we must remember who they really are. What they are really about. They may want to have some reform, but everyone will remember them as cold blooded murderers."

"That's impossible! I would remember...My Master has always maintained his distance when it comes to women. If there was someone in his life like that, I would know. There's no way he'd be able to hide it from me."

"Sometimes the closest...Are those who cannot see. Obi Wan is still a human. A man. He has secrets. He keeps secrets. He has urges." Palpatine murmured, tone sad.

"We don't keep secrets from each other." Anakin said, tone and expression dangerous.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I told him..." Anakin barely whispered. "About that one time..."

"Let's not bring up bad memories, Anakin." Palpatine said, tone gentle. "I just want to make you more aware. I want you to be more aware."

"But..."

Palpatine looked Anakin in the eye. "Then...Answer me this. Who would he say is your family? The Jedi? Or, your mother?"

Anakin sat back, stunned. His ears rang, and the room whirled around him. He didn't want to even thing about that. "I would remember this woman. If she was truly able to get close with my Master, I would remember her. I had to have seen her once at least."

"Don't take it too hard." Palpatine said with a wave of his hand. "It may be only idle gossip."

"Sir, I grow tired of hearing about the Senate. If I didn't know any better, I would say they are being steered into this, though they are by no means innocent. They are diving headfirst into whatever who or what is causing all of this chaos. I would even say you are enjoying it."

"All this may be only a figment of my imagination. These years of war have been long and arduous, I find myself inspecting every shadow that might hide an enemy. I am sure the Jedi are no different. Masters Yoda and Windu grow weary and more cautious as the days pass, and...That is what I need from you, Anakin."

"You want me to talk to those two?"

"Naturally, I do not. That is a waste of time. I need you to find the truth. To put me at ease."

Anakin found the strength to rise to his feet.

"I can do that, at the very least."

"Good, Anakin. I knew I could count on you."

"Always, sir. Always."

"You should probably depart while you can. Obi Wan will be off soon." Palpatine mused, smiling. "I enjoyed this, Anakin."

* * *

The last of the hovertanks, T2-B Repulsor Tanks, and 2-M Hovertanks whirred up the ramp into the infinite wedge of the Star Destroyer. It was followed by rank upon immaculately regimented rank of clone troopers, marshaled by battalions, followed by three regiments, falling just behind by three divisions, marching perfectly.

Standing alongside Obi-Wan on the landing deck, Anakin watched them go with a somber gaze. He hadn't seen so many troopers in a while. His missions as of late had been taken alone, without the assistance of troopers or Jedi. He hadn't been with a squad or region. He hadn't been with a field army. In some aspect he enjoyed it, but seeing it now...

He couldn't quite make himself believe he wasn't going along. It wasn't that he really wanted to go with Obi-Wan to Utapau—even though it'd be a relief to pull out of the political strife on Coruscant that was sucking everyone down. But how could he leave Palpatine now? He didn't even care anymore about being the Jedi to capture Grievous, though such a feat would certainly build his reputation.

There was a cold void in his chest that he was afraid would soon fill with regret, and grief. Of course there was no chance at all that Obi-Wan wouldn't go. Obi Wan was the last Jedi in the galaxy to defy an order of the Council. This wasn't the first time, Anakin found himself wishing that Obi-Wan could be a little more like the late Qui-Gon and Cadus.

Though he'd known Qui-Gon for mere days, Anakin could almost see him right now, brow furrowing as he gently inclined his head over his shorter Padawan. He could almost hear his gentle baritone instructing Obi-Wan to be mindful of the currents of the living Force. To do one's duty is not always to do right. Concern yourself with right action. Let duty take care of itself.

But he couldn't say that.

Though he'd passed his trials many months ago...In Obi-Wan's eyes...He was still the learner, not the Master.

"I have a really bad feeling about this. I feel like someone is pulling strings..."

Obi-Wan watched a clone deck crew load his blue-and-white starfighter onto the Star Destroyer's landing platforms.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. Did you just say you're worried?"

"You're going to need me on this one, Master."

"It may be nothing but a wild bantha chase." Obi-Wan said.

"All of those troopers?"

Obi Wan could concede. "Your job here is much more important, Anakin."

"I know. The Sith. Darth Sidious. Master Manipulator. Manipulating the entire senate..."

The whole thing left a bitter taste in Anakin's mouth.

The Council's manipulation had a rank stench of politics on it and it made him sick to his stomach.

He just got done with a similar conversation with Palpatine and having to hear about it again so soon made him want to send the nearest speeder into the Grand Concourse building where all those vile scum gathered.

"Anakin..."

"I just...I don't like you going off without me like this. It's a bad idea to split us up. I mean, look what happened last time. Last time they split us up I was trapped on a planet with Dooku for three months, and you had to fend off Greivous, Ventress, and their combined armies for two months straight."

"Don't remind me."

"You want to go spend another few months with those two again? Or worse?"

"Anakin."

Anakin could hear a gentle smile in Obi-Wan's voice.

But, it did nothing to pacify him.

"Why didn't you remain more firm with the Council, Master? Even with you and I, Grievous is extremely formidable. Palpatine insisted that I go with. This is a gross oversight. We should focus on ending the war, not about politics of who and what does this and that. Something is wrong here, I don't know what, but something is wrong..."

"Don't worry, Anakin. I have enough clones to take twelve systems the size of Utapau's. I believe I should be able to handle the situation, even without your help."

Anakin smirked for a second. "Well, there's always a first time for everything. I've had to pull you out more than a dozen times now."

"Consider us even on that. For those two times."

"Excuse me?"

"The assassin who went after Padme. And, how could you forget the time with that drunken mob that tried to steal your lightsaber? We're not really splitting up, Anakin. We've worked on our own many times—like when you guarded Bail's family on Alderaan, and the time with your voyage to Yavin 4. while I went to Kamino, and Mandalore and Geonosis."

"And remember how every one of those situations turned out. Disasters, every single one of them."

"All right, bad examples." Obi-Wan admitted, his smile shading towards regret.

"It's not funny, Master." Anakin almost hissed, growing angry. "There is nothing funny about any of this or anything to smile about!"

"Sorry, I try to look for the silver lining."

"I don't see a silver lining."

"Forgive me, I am being too lighthearted..." Obi Wan admitted, sighing softly. "You've been on guard a long time, Anakin."

"I have to. Friends turn out to be enemies and people you thought you could count on stab you in the back."

"Yet years later, here we all are. Still alive, and we are still friends. My point, Anakin, is that even when we work separately, we work together. We have the same goals. End the war, and save the Republic from the Sith. As long as we're on the same side, everything will come out well in the end. I'm certain of it. We are separate in body, but through the Force-we are always together."

"Well..." Anakin sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I suppose you could be right..."

Obi Wan laughed. "It's a 90 to 10 split with you and I."

"You are right, once in a while. That time on Mygeeto doesn't count."

"Hardly fair. I had to pull you out twice on that occasion."

"Just like I had to pull you out thrice on two of the Cato worlds."

Obi-Wan chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder, managing to smile. "Farewell, old friend."

"Master, wait." Anakin turned to face him fully. Anakin got a sinking feeling he might not get another chance to see Obi Wan or even speak to him. If he did, he got the feeling it was going to be bad.

"Master...I know I've...I don't want you to forget that your friendship means everything to me. You are the closest thing I have to a father and I..."

 _I love you like a brother._

Obi-Wan gripped Anakin's mechanical hand, and with his other he squeezed Anakin's arm above the joining of flesh and metal.

"You are wise and strong, Anakin. You are a credit to the Jedi Order, and you have far surpassed my humble efforts at instruction."

Anakin felt his expression fall. "Just the other day, you were saying that my power is no credit to me."

"Power is meaningless without morals to guide the person who wields great power. I speak of your kind and open heart. The greatness in you is a greatness of spirit. Courage and generosity, compassion and commitment. Resolve and mercy. These are your virtues. You have done so many great things. You have saved many lives. I know you will save more. I am very proud of you, I couldn't be more proud of you."

Anakin found he had nothing to say.

He could only bow his head in gratitude.

 _Master..._

"Well...I guess this is it, for now." Obi-Wan trailed off, looking down, chuckling, releasing Anakin's hand and arm.

"I believe I hear General Grievous calling my name crunching those talons of his. And, I can't leave a ill thought out, hastily planned trap go to waste, now can I?"

Anakin smirked before laughing.

"Droids."

"Good-bye, old friend. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you as well, Master." Anakin stood, still and silent, and watched Obi-Wan walk away.

Then he turned and slowly, head hanging, moved toward his speeder.

There was a sorrow in his heart, that he knew, would come back to haunt him and erupt. So, he only watched Obi Wan walk away, and through the smog and haze of everything going on...

Anakin could see that Obi Wan was light.

"Master!" He shouted.

Obi Wan was far, but he could still hear him.

He turned, eyes shining in the dim of the night.

"Don't take your sweet time hunting him down. Reduce him to spare parts and return as fast as possible!"

Obi Wan nodded.

"That is one thing I plan on doing." Obi Wan told himself.

He too, could feel the same sorrow in his heart that Anakin felt.

And, he couldn't suppress it.


	10. Chapter 10

Cadus stood quietly in the Jedi Council chamber, seated alongside a few Masters in person, others through hologram. It was business as usual. He knew that more than half of the Jedi Masters sitting here had expressed grave doubts about him not finding anything.

They also expressed doubts about Kolar dying in an ambush. He knew that even after Yoda had swayed them to concede and move on, more than a few did not.

Cadus would not share those secrets.

"A grave move this. Behind it, Dooku is." Master Yoda said as the others passed the recent news report around.

"It is during a crucial time. With the recent votes coming up, and Palpatine's growing power...Padme and Bail have been vocal of Palpatine's waxing power, it seems like a plot to draw one of them away." Mace Windu added.

"What about Senator Amidala?" Cadus asked. "She will still need protecting. No doubt she will be going to Naboo."

Yoda turned his gaze his way. "Handle that, you will."

Cadus felt his mood lift a little at Yoda's simple words, this was one assignment he knew that he would truly enjoy, not quite as much as the last one, yet.

"Escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees. Once she is there, she will be able to do something about the current state of affairs and you can give us a report." Windu added.

"What of communications?" Ki Adi Mundi asked.

"They are up and operating, but things are tense." Aalya chimed softly.

"How so?"

"Everything is formal, too formal. Even for Naboo Royalty." Plo Koon added.

Cadus nodded. There would be a few obstacles to such a course of action. "It will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave Coruscant. She is not able to be deterred when she is resolved. Quite the stubborn one."

"Until this issue with Ventress is resolved, our judgment she must respect." Yoda replied.

Cadus nodded.

Padme would not respect their judgement.

He didn't for that matter.

"She cares about these upcoming votes, Master Yoda. She is more concerned with making sure Palpatine doesn't get absolute power and control and that the Jedi do not fall under his control as a military force. He already has the GAR, we do not need him at the top."

"Master Cadus." Windu started.

Cadus's gaze turned into one of ferocity, but Shaak Ti was up, guiding him out of the room.

"They need to understand." Cadus said when he and Shaak Ti were out in the hall.

"You have made Senator Amidala's feelings and your own quite clear. That is why Master Windu bade you to intervene in Padme's hasty actions."

The two started walking down the corridor, Cadus biting back any obscene responses that came to him. Windu just got under his skin, and rightfully so.

"The Jedi Council understands, Master Cadus." Shaak Ti noted. "You must trust in them."

"There may not be a Council. Mace Windu is controlling more and more..."

"Just a little longer, Master Cadus."

"For you, Shaak Ti."

She smiled. "Thank you for your generosity. If Padme were to die or be killed, that would be a death blow to all of us."

Cadus knew that Padme wouldn't be easily convinced to leave the planet before the votes, but in truth, it hardly mattered to him. The important thing was that Naboo was under siege, though there were rumors that 'negotiations' were happening at the moment.

With Obi-Wan off chasing Grievous and Anakin no doubt about to get an assignment, Padme would be his sole responsibility, and that was no small thing to Cadus.

No small thing at all.

She was, after all, his learner.

And, Naboo hung in the balance.

Padme would not be agreeable.

* * *

On the bridge of the _Executioner_ Ventress, Neimoidian Viceroy Nute Gunray and his lieutenant, Viri, stood staring at the protocol droid they had sent to gather the most recent report.

The _Executioner_ was a monstrosity of power and destructive ability. The enormity of its destructive power could only be dwarfed by the sheer enormity of its size. The brand new personal warship of Asajj Ventress, presented to her before she began this conquest, was befitting of her. Twenty kilometers in length. With a full crew. A full army. More than trillions of Battle Droids. It easily boasted close to a planet's military destructive might.

Ventress admired the interior of her warship, vaguely watching Nute go about doing his thing.

There was no harm in it.

"What did you just say?" Gunray hissed furiously.

TC-14 was impervious to the look it was given.

"Grievous has taken the entire Utupau system. The Republic has sent Obi Wan Kenobi, Master Jedi, to recapture the system. He is a Jedi Master. I am quite certain of it."

Viri, a flat and round faced, restless sort, wheeled on his companions in dismay. "I knew it! That General is nothing but a mad lunatic who can't look beyond the next battle! The game's up! We're done for!"

Gunray made a placating gesture. "Stay calm. Don't panic. The Senate is completely useless in this task. They will argue and fight among themselves while we take what is ours. Go. While I contact Lord Sidious."

Ventress had remained silent, but a small part of her grew excited.

Tension was building.

"Are you brain-dead? I'm not going anywhere after hearing about that! We need to send an entire fleet of Star Destroyers to that system! Send the droid to contact one of your underlings!"

Ziri waved at TC-14, who bowed and left.

When the protocol droid was gone, Ventress summoned Rune Haako, the third member of their delegation. Ventress drew both her compatriots to a closed, separate space on the bridge where they could be neither seen nor heard by anyone else, and triggered a holographic communication. It took a few moments for the hologram to appear. As it did so, a stoop- shouldered, dark-robed shape appeared, cloaked and hooded so that nothing of its face could be seen.

"What is it?"

Nute Gunray found his throat so dry that for a moment he could not speak. "The Republic has sent Obi Wan Kenobi to the Utupau system."

"Obi Wan? Are you sure?"

Nute Gunray found what little courage he had been able to muster for this moment quickly evaporating. He stared at the black form of the Sith Lord in mesmerized terror.

"The reports came in a little while ago."

"You are certain it is not Anakin Skywalker or Cadus?"

"Yes, lord Sidious."

Unable to endure the silence that followed, Viri charged into the gap, wild-eyed.

"This scheme of yours has failed, Sidious! The blockade is finished before it even began! We dare not to have them send a Master Jedi against us of that caliber, or even stronger than Master Kenobi!"

The dark figure in the hologram turned slightly.

"Are you saying you would rather stand against me or get in my way, Viri? Did you forget that you are in a twenty kilometer warship? 1 am...Displeased. There you sit in a ship with three planets worth of weapons and military power and you dare..."

The hood shifted toward Gunray.

"Viceroy!"

Nute stepped forward quickly.

"Yes, my lord?"

Darth Sidious's voice turned low. "Ventress... "

Ventress called on the force. She grabbed Viri by the windpipe, strangling him slowly. He kicked and bucked, but she held him in place with ease. She smirked, pulling him closer, enjoying his vicious struggles.

Nute's hands were shaking, and he clasped them together to still them. Viri's violent choking shook him to the core.

"My lord?"

"This turn of events is unfortunate, but not fatal. If Obi Wan can be taken out, we will secure our place and victory. We must accelerate our plans, Viceroy. That is all. Begin landing your troops. At once."

Nute glanced quickly at Rune Haako, who was trying his best to disappear.

"Ah, my lord, of course, but...Is that wise?"

"We are at war, Viceroy. Expect a battle. You are taking Naboo, after all. That is why Ventress is with you. The Queens do not submit easily, as you know from experience...Force needs to be used to...Smooth negotiations over."

"Yes, of course." Nute took a quick breath, thankful that he could.

The clicking of Viri's boots hitting off the floor made him sweat.

"And what if they send a Master Jedi? What if Anakin or Cadus are sent here?" Rune Hakko asked.

Darth Sidious seemed to grow darker within his robes, his face lowering further into shadow. "You don't have to worry about them, at least not in that regard."

"I beg your pardon?"

Sidious shifted.

Nute found himself sweating more.

Viri was strangling.

"They are not like other Jedi. They haven't detached themselves. Master Cadus is as ferocious as a Rancor and Anakin is a fierce as the Vaapad. You have to worry about them, still, just not for the same...Reasons as a Jedi like Obi Wan. They will not listen or allow the Council to control them...They do what they believe is right. That is why Ventress is there-she should more than suffice for anyone who is thrown your way. Do not forget you are aboard the _Executioner._ "

After all, due to the mistakes she made with Quinlan, Ventress had been punished. But, Dooku had been punished as well. It was clear that while Ventress was battle hungry and a fierce warrior, she could surpass her own limitations if she were to work on the more esoteric arts.

Like Sith sorcery.

This esoteric art she had learned, passed down from Dooku-who received them from Darth Sidious.

Where the past Ventress had been war hardened and ready to plunge...This present Ventress, anew. Having learned from her mistakes...Was just as war hardened, just as ready to plunge, but she had poise. Patience. A better understanding.

Now, she didn't have to use her saber right away and instead could attack the mind of her foe. She could manifest and materialize their worst nightmares. She could make them relive the suppressed memories that would drive them mad and make them bite off fingers.

"Yes, my lord." Nute Gunray answered.

Sidious cut the transmission.

Viri's struggles ceased.

A pair of Droids dragged his body out.

Nute stared at the space it had left behind for a moment, then turned to Haako. Something unsettled in his gut. He felt like death had its claw on him.

He trembled for a brief moment, wiping at the cold sweat.

"Send word to the Droid Commanders and Magnaguards. We will begin advancing our landing. I want all fifty million Droideka to be assembled-they will lead the charge. No one or any place is to be harmed."

This was not a matter of commerce.

It was not a matter of politics.

The Trade Federation was fully justified in attacking a central point of the Republic, the same Republic that had found it fit to impose a tax on trade routes when there was no basis in law for doing so. Nute was thankful they had found an ally to stand with them in this war, to advise them. He hunched his shoulders and made a fuss over straightening his robes to disguise his shaking.

"Do you still wish to speak with Darth Sidious personally, Viceroy?" Ventress asked, voice hissing like a snake.

She had taken pleasure in the whole thing.

If only she had been able to throttle Gunray like she had Viri.

The time would come, but not yet.

"You can handle those...Affairs, unless I am needed." Nute was quick to agree.

He was distracted suddenly by a call from the communications center behind him.

"It's a transmission from the city of Theed on Naboo. It's coming from the palace. Must be the Queen of Naboo herself. What an honor, to what do we which owe..." Rune mockingly lamented.

"Pull it up." Ventress ordered.

 _Now it begins._

The view screen to the planet flickered to life, and a woman's face appeared. She was mature, beautiful, and serene. Relatively short, measuring only five foot one. She had a round face with a rather large mouth, a narrow chin and pronounced cheeks. Both her hair and eye color were dark brown. She looked aptly regal, just every bit the part of Queen.

"It's Queen Jamillia herself." Rune Haako whispered, just out of view. "She's too perceptive, just like Amidala..."

Nute Gunray nodded, moving closer. "I am having flashbacks of our first time here. When Qui Gon and Obi Wan came aboard our ship...When Queen Amidala stood against us. This woman was with her."

He moved to flank Ventress, where he could be seen by the Queen. Cloaked in her ceremonial robes, Jamillia sat on her throne. An antique, massive chair on a raised dais fronted by a low, flat-surfaced divider. The Queen was surrounded by ten handmaidens, all of them cloaked and hooded in crimson.

Her gaze was steady and direct as it took in the viceroy's image.

Her gaze shifted to Ventress.

"The Trade Federation is pleased you have chosen to come before us, Your Highness. Count Dooku is not present, but I carry his weight and his authority." Ventress began smoothly.

"You will not be so pleased when you hear what 1 have to say, Second in Command of Count Dooku." The queen said curtly.

"Oh?"

"Your invasion and blockade will never happen. Rather it shouldn't have happened."

Nute fought down his shock, regained his composure, and smirked.

"Really, Your Highness? Why assume the worst? More star systems are turning to us as the days end, there is no need for such hostility. Naboo would make a great addition to the Trade Federation-with our funds and all. You do offer refuge to people and beings leaving the Republic."

"Do not try to use sophistry. There are principles, you are going against many. This will not stand."

"I was not aware your planet was ready to take on such a threat, given that is relatively peaceful and you have no military...What could your Royal Guard do against ten trillion Battle Droids? Fifty million Droideka. A twenty kilometer warship with enough destructive force to obliterate ten star systems? You are in position to be saying the things that you are right now." Ventress said, eyes narrowed.

"You should just hear us out, your Highness. There is no need for things to escalate like they did in the past." Nute said, tone curt.

"The senate will not allow this to happen. I will not allow it to happen. It is a time of war, but you are overstepping your boundaries. This will only lead you to your doom. Amassing such a massive device for destruction will not go unnoticed or untested by everyone in the galaxy. That includes your own allies." She continued, ignoring him resolutely.

"You seem so confident that you have allies. The senate is rampant with corruption. It would not surprise me if someone who wanted power in there set the tables against you." Ventress purred.

"I have one true ally and that is all I need."

"Is that right? I am going to remind you of something..."

Ventress approached the screen, eyes directed on the woman. She could reach out with her mind right now, and take hold on her throat, and cut off all oxygen. She could grab this pompous queen and squeeze the very life out of her, listening to every snap and crack of bone.

Nute wouldn't do this, it wasn't in his nature, he was a tool and nothing more.

"What are you going to remind me of, Second in Command of Dooku?"

Ventress eyed the queen sharply. "I am Sith. Crushing the life out of you...That very thought excites me...Nute Gunray is a businessman, but me...I do business and personal, and I enjoy...Crushing people who resist me."

Nute shivered.

The Queen grimaced, pursing her lips, but she did glare.

"Asajj Ventress...Viceroy...Rune...I take it you all know the outcome of this already, then."

Nute felt a measure of uncertainty take hold. "You overestimate the state of the senate, just as you did in the past. It is worse now than it ever was before! You think of us in a bad light. True, things have happened in the past...But, we all want this war to end, but neither side wants to surrender. Whoever has more star systems will win in the end! It may never end, you joining us could end this!"

Jamillia leaned forward slightly, and Ventress could see the fire in her brown eyes. The defiance. It reminded her of Padme all too well.

The boldness in which Jamillia reminded Ventress as to why she was Queen of Naboo.

Jamillia and Padme-the Bane of the Trade Federation.

United, they brought them down with the help of the Jedi more than a decade ago.

"I have had enough of this posturing, Viceroy. I am aware that you signed an agreement with the supreme chancellor explicitly not to tread another foot on my world after what happened more than two decades ago. The very fact you are around my planet means you are in breach of that and you will suffer the consequences of your actions."

"The whole galaxy is at war and you speak this...Pious, priggish...Nonsense!" Nute roared.

He felt a deep hole open in his waning confidence.

"It does not matter. This in writing. This is a separate issue from the war."

"You must be mistaken. This is not an invasion. Think of it as a business negotiation. A talk for an alliance."

"Alliance?"

"Besides." Rune cut in. "That whole treaty would go into effect if you and other Republic worlds stopped placing heavy taxes on us, which you haven't. The Republic continues to place new tariffs on us! You place heavy taxes on Banking Clans!"

"The same tariffs you are fighting to get rid of and do not pay."

"We do not pay, but our fellows have to! You Republic slime are already trying to take two of our home worlds...Like you say..." Rune's eyes burned with rage. "There are principles."

"Pick and choose."

"Just as all of you queens have done. Just like all of you Republic scum do. Then you sit here and try to act like you are all so righteous." Nute Gunray snarled, though it didn't come out as one.

There was a flicker of anger on the Queen's face as she studied the trio carefully. "Beware, Viceroy. Sophistry will only get you so far. Your wiles only go so far. The Federation has gone too far this time."

Nute chuckled, brushing a finger against his chin. "Your Highness, we would never do anything to plunder your world. You assume too much. If that were the case we could begin an planetary bombardment. We can target all of your major cities and send our Battle Droids in as well."

"Are you making threats?"

Nute didn't back down. He was selfish, but he had formed the Trade Federation with Dooku and the others, just for this purpose. This Queen of Naboo were speaking as if she had a say in the matter. The very thought was amusing. This warship had more than a planet's worth of destructive weapon power.

The Republic had to be vanquished just for this reason. Pompous, arrogant, and unreasonable. The Inner Worlds and Mid Rim thrived, while others had to face depravity and worse. Those who rose above poverty through their own merit had to submit to the Republic.

Disgusting.

The Republic didn't help the Banking Clans or his kind-they amassed their wealth. They rose above poverty. They did what needed to be done in order to just not survive, but to thrive. And, the Republic never offered any assistance-not even the smallest effort.

"If you think you are going to sit here and act like you are in a position of power, which you are not, Queen...I will show you just how grimly outmatched you and your entire planet's worth of military is. Do not try my patience any longer, the fact there have been Queens of this world after Amidala and you, Jamillia, is an insult to all of us Neimoidians!"

"Naboo being strong and active is best for everyone. Republic and Trade Federation. It is like Kashyyk. It is a hub. The Trade Federation would never do anything to harm the world, not anymore. This is a part of the galaxy and it can't be harmed by any means. But, do understand, we have more than enough firepower to wipe out all of your cities and level everything else." Ventress added.

Jamillia shifted ever few seconds, brown eyes narrowing every so often as they remained fixed on the trio-as if she could see the truth they were trying to hide, as if they were made of glass.

"Your wiles...A shame..." She said softly.

"It is a shame you can't see reason, Queen Jamillia. I expected more out of you...You are no different than Queen Amidala." Nute spat.

"I assume she will reason with us...After all, we don't want any innocence getting hurt do we? If we reduce the whole planet to nothing, just think of how much innocence must die..."

Ventress let the threat linger.

The view screen went blank.

Nute Gunray drew a long breath and exhaled slowly, not caring much for how this woman made him feel. He never liked any of the queens of Naboo and it all went back to Queen Amidala and her bold stand against him. That hadn't been fun, and she seen right through him.

"She's right." Rune Haako whispered, flanking him. "The second we put an army on the ground it will...The moment we used this warship-it's bigger than anything the Republic has right now."

Nute lifted one hand to cut him short.

"It is over sixty five thousand feet in length!" Rune roared.

"It's too late now. The so called invasion is under way. Even if we won't be shooting or besieging anything. We will follow through with talks of alliance." Nute snapped.

Rune Haako was silent for a moment.

"Do you think she suspects an attack?"

The Viceroy wheeled away.

Ventress chuckled.

"I don't know, but I don't want to take any chances. We must move quickly to ensure all communications remain as they have been-we don't want to tip off the Jedi this time!" Nute yelled.

Ventress smirked, departing from the cabin space. _Fool._

She boarded her starfighter, sabers at her sides, force pulsing through her.

 _She contacted Padme the second we were here, it's too late. They were actually in contact before, they had anticipated this. Almost as if...Padme had seen...It..._ _Coming..._

It was all going according to plan.

But, something uncanny happened.

* * *

Traffic clogged the Coruscant sky, flowing slowly about the meandering smoggy haze. The sun was up, giving the sprawling city an amber glow, but many lights were still on, shining behind the windows of the great skyscrapers.

The massive towers of the Republic Executive Building loomed above it all, seeming as if they would reach the very heavens. And that seemed fitting indeed, for inside, even at this early hour, the events and participants took on godlike stature to the trillions of common folk of the Republic.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine sat behind his desk in his spacious and tasteful office, staring across at his four Jedi Master visitors. Across the room, a pair of red-clad guards flanked the door, imposing, powerful figures, with their great curving helmets and wide, floor-length capes.

"I fear this vote will bring unnecessary tension and perhaps even enmity and hostility between us. Something that displeases me very much." Palpatine remarked.

"It is unavoidable it seems. The war has taken its toll on all of us. Everyone is tired." replied Mace Windu, a tall and muscular human, bald, with penetrating eyes.

Standing next to the Korun Jedi Master was the even taller Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"And it could unravel the remainder of the Republic. It will be chaos, like before the Republic was founded. Never have I seen the Senators so at odds over any issue."

"Few issues would carry the importance of the Jedi being under the Supreme Chancellor's command. Not to mention the reinstating of Moff and Grand Moff." Jedi Master Plo Koon remarked.

He was a tall, sturdy Kel Dor, his head ridged and ruffled at the sides with dark shadowed eyes and a black mask over the lower portion of his face.

"The Senators are anxious and afraid, and believe that no vote will ever be more important than the ones now before them. More importantly the people not involved in this war are tired and wish for the fighting to stop, by all means it must come to an end. These are uncertain times..."

"And this way or that, much mending must you do. Many enemies, will have, you will." said Master Yoda, the smallest in physical stature, but a Jedi Master who stood tall against anyone in the galaxy.

Yoda's huge eyes blinked slowly and his tremendous ears swiveled subtly, showing, for those who knew him, that he was deep in thought, giving this situation his utmost attention.

"A troubling move this is." he said, and he closed his eyes in contemplation.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends. And I fear that delay on this definitive issue might well erode the Republic through attrition. More and more star systems are in ruin or joining the Separatists with the first one being ore prominent thanks to that monster Grievous."

Mace Windu nodded.

He understood the dilemma. He understood too well, in fact. "When the vote is done, and the war ends, and the Jedi choose to go back-"

"I will not let this Republic that has stood for a thousand years be split in two!" Palpatine declared, slamming a fist determinedly on his desk.

Mace Windu held his calm, keeping his rich voice even and controlled. "But if it does, you must realize there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers."

Palpatine took a few steadying breaths, trying to digest it all. "Master Yoda."

He waited for the greenish-skinned Jedi to regard him.

"Do you really think it will come to the worst?"

Again Yoda closed his eyes. "We Jedi have served the Force long before the Republic was founded, and we will serve the Force when it is all but dust, as we always have."

"What?" an alarmed Palpatine asked.

"Master Yoda, what do you sense?" Mace Windu prompted.

"Impossible to see, the future is. The dark side clouds everything more than it has before. But this I am sure of..."

He popped open his eyes and stared hard at Palpatine. "Do their duty, the Jedi will. For it is peace we desire, and the Republic stable, is peace."

A brief look of confusion came over the Supreme Chancellor, but before he could begin to respond to Yoda, a hologram appeared on his desk, the image of Dar Wac, one of his aides began speaking.

"The Republic Loyalist committee has arrived, my Lord. They are waiting patiently, for now. But, their boldness does not sit well with me." said Dar Wac, in Huttese.

"Send them in." Palpatine said in basic.

"Having some company?" Windu asked, voice like steel.

"You would be surprised."

* * *

Cadus stood at the door separating Padme's bedroom from the next room where he had kept watch the night before. Looking through the room to the window, the pair watched the Coruscant skyline, the endless lines of traffic.

Padme rushed about the bedroom, throwing the luggage together, and from her sharp movements, Cadus knew that it would do him well to keep a fair distance from the upset and angry senator.

As the Jedi had requested, he had intervened to bid Padme to return to Naboo. She was complying, but that did not mean that she was happy about it. With a profound and loud sigh, Padme stood straight, one hand on her lower back, which ached from all the bending.

She sighed again and moved before Cadus

Any levity or sense of calm he felt was washed away a moment later, when Padme addressed him in a tone that reminded him that she was not in the best of moods. "I do not like this idea of hiding away!" She snapped with finality.

"The Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to defeat Grievous or subdue him. Naboo is under a blockade. We should have done this from the beginning. It is better to take the offensive against such threats, to find out the source rather than try to react to the situation."

"And while that happens, I have to hide away."

"That would be most prudent. You are needed on Naboo and I must fill out a report of what is going on, naturally."

Padme gave a little sigh of frustration. "I have been a senator too long not to be here when those votes happen!"

"Sometimes things happen that are beyond our control."

"Nonsense!" Came the roaring response. "Darth Sidious is clearly controlling hundreds of millions, if not billions."

"He uses the dark side."

"He does, true, but that still doesn't explain how he-!"

"The dark side."

"What?"

"Remember the first lesson."

"Fear leads to hatred. Fear is a weapon to be used or something to be purged from the mind, what is your point?"

"Fear, can be inserted." Cadus said calmly, his jaw firm, his eyes strong. "No one may know it is not even their own fear."

Padme paused, looked him over, head to toe, and nodded as she took the sight of him in completely. He could see sincerity on her face as she nodded her agreement, and her tone, too, became one of more respect.

"It is frustrating for me."

Cadus nodded. "I understand, but that is why patience is important."

"So I have to do this?"

"If you don't want Palpatine, the Jedi, Anakin, and anyone else smothering and badgering you..."

Padme sighed, putting a hand on her aching back.

She would smack all of them silly at this point.

"At least now I can be around to train you in application while you study."

"I guess there is that. Hopefully you are a better teacher in person than you are as a hologram."

* * *

The industrial sector of Coruscant had perhaps the greatest freight docks in all of the galaxy. It was perhaps, also the largest. With lines of bulky transports coming in at all hours, huge floating cranes and freighters were always ready to meet them and unload the billions of tons of supplies necessary to keep the city-planet alive and running-which long ago had become too populous to support itself through its own resources.

More over-those resources were all destroyed in favor of building a massive planet-scale city.

The efficiency of these docks was nothing short of amazing, and yet the place was still broiled with chaos, and sometimes gridlocked by the sheer number of docking ships, massive transports, carriers, and floating cranes.

This was also a place for living passengers, the peasantry of Coruscant, catching cheap rides on freighters outbound, thousands and thousands of people looking to escape the sheer frenzy that had become the world.

Blended into the noise and chaos, Cadus and Padme walked along, dressed in simple brown and gray tunics and breeches, the garb of peasant refugees. They walked side by side in silence to the shuttle exit as they approached the dock and walkway that would take them to one of the gigantic transports.

"We will end this, quickly." Cadus said, letting some anger in his tone. "Naboo will be free."

"I will be most grateful if that happens, Master Jedi."

"Time to go." Cadus said, striding forward.

"I know." Padme replied, but she didn't seem pleased.

Cadus did not to take it personally. Padme felt that her duty was here. She wasn't thrilled with running off planet-and she wasn't thrilled with having another blockade of her dear homeplanet, not with the memories still fresh of the last invasion and her handmaidens having to...

"Let's end this quickly. Ventress and that scum Nute on Naboo is getting under my skin." Padme almost hissed.

"That is the plan."

Cadus took up the luggage and led the way off the speeder bus, onto a landing. His duty now put him right beside the woman he was training, and he wouldn't be happy if this mission proved a short one. Padme would make rapid progress now.

"Suddenly I'm..."

Padme trailed off as they walked away, heading toward the giant star freighter that would take them to Naboo.

It looked so huge to her.

Ominous.

"Something about this move isn't right." Cadus turned about, taking Padme's gaze with his own. "There is..."

"What deeper or ulterior motive could there be to this?" Padme asked softly, brow gently arched.

Cadus looked at the massive star freighter. "To force a change to come that no one is ready for or wants to happen."

"That could be any number of things."

Cadus shook his head. "This has to do with Naboo in specific..."

Padme frowned.

That narrowed it down.

Too much.


	11. Chapter 11

On the bridge of a much smaller, but equally massive dreadnaught-nothing like the _Executioner,_ but still very impressive; Nute Gunray and Rune Haako stood alone before a hologram of Darth Sidious.

Neither of the Neimoidians were looking at the other, and both were hoping the Sith Lord could not sense what they were thinking in that very second of time.

They hoped he could not sense their doubt and reservations of this.

"Everything is currently running on schedule, my lord." Nute said.

"Our army advances, but remains in the air." Rune added. "We are keeping our distance. Ventress is maintaining."

"Good. Very good. I have the Senate drowning in procedures and disputes with upcoming votes. More emergencies. And, the Jedi. By the time this incident comes up for a vote, if it does, they will have no choice but to accept that your blockade has been successful."

"The Queen has great faith that the senate will side with her and that the treaty stands."

"Queen Jamillia is as naive as Amidala in that regard. You will find controlling her will not be difficult. Remember, this is war. You have done very well, Viceroy. This will tip things in favor of the Trade Federation. This a piece to a greater puzzle, regardless of the outcome. These negotiations must happen."

"Thank you, my lord. I will continue with talks until I am able to get in person, and continue talks from there." Nute acknowledged as the hologram faded away.

In the ensuing silence, Rune whirled on Nute Gunray.

"You didn't tell him." Rune Haako hissed.

"Of not landing down troops by Theed? Of sending away the _Executioner?_ "

Nute Gunray made a dismissive gesture.

"No need to tell him that. No need to tell him anything until we know for certain that Jamillia is ready to negotiate with us in person. Until then we will continue to speak to her as we have been, and Ventress will remain airborne to make the threat very, very clear. Our previous warship did its job-struck fear in the Queen's heart."

Rune Haako studied him before turning away.

"No, no need. Everything is well thought out and taken care of, of course."

"These talks are more important. We are going to force their hand. Remember-it is this planet that jump started the Trade Federation." Nute stressed.

"Yes, yes. I know Galactic History, Nute."

Nute Gunray scowled and clenched his hand.

"Then remember that the Dynasty that reigned before this democratic election nonsense is just that. A dynasty. And, there is no way at that point in time we would have ever got a foothold, even with the help of Hugo Demask and the Previous kings. These Naboo have fully transitioned into the Republic, they are different than their proud ancestors, and they can do nothing against us."

"Let us hope not."

* * *

Padme wasn't used to traveling in this humble manner.

The freighter held one class, steerage, and in truth, it was nothing more than a cargo ship, with several great open holds more suitable to inanimate cargo than to living beings.

There was a bar and place to get food, but she wouldn't trust what was served entirely.

Some of it didn't appear edible-at least for a human and several other species.

There was no place to get comfortable. There was no privacy. The lighting was terrible. It flickered, and most of the time, it was dark.

The smell was worse. Whether the odor came from the ship itself, the cargo, or the hordes of poor travelers, beings of many, many species, Padme did not know.

Nor did she care.

In some ways, she was truly enjoying this voyage.

She knew that she should be back on Coruscant, fighting the efforts to render the Jedi under military jurisdiction, and Palpatine's waxing power, and that she was going to Naboo, to liberate it a second time.

But, somehow, she felt relaxed here in the cargo ship.

She felt free.

Free of responsibility.

Free of pressure.

Free to just be Padme for a while, instead of Senator Amidala.

She was just a poor refugee, traveling with Cadus to a far off world with promise.

Refugees that wanted to escape Coruscant.

Yet, the disguise, could not be a more clear representation of the truth.

Moments such as these were rare for her, and had been since she was a child. They were becoming more rare. All of her life had been spent in public service in some way, shape, or form.

All of her focus had always been for the greater good, for the common people, with hardly any time ever being given just to herself.

To her needs and her desires.

Padme didn't regret that reality of her life.

She was proud of her accomplishments, but more than that, even, she felt a profound sense of warmth, of community, of belonging to something greater than herself.

She was not bound to some code or abstract object-her service and loyalty were to things, people, that could feel and love.

Still, these moments when the responsibility was lifted were undeniably enjoyable.

Padme took a breath, smiling to herself.

She looked over at Cadus, who was either sleeping or in deep meditation. It was hard to tell from his position.

She could see him now, not as a Jedi Master, her teacher, funny as that was, and her protector, but just as a man.

A handsome, tall, and strong man, and one whose actions repeatedly professed his love for the greater good. He was maverick, yes, and radical, yes.

But, he was _good._

A ferocious man, to be sure, a Jedi Master who was thinking about things he should not. Doing things he should not. Saying things he should not. Desiring things he should not. He drove himself into war zones and he wasn't hesitant to go into the worst of the war zones.

And all for the greater good.

And, he had done it for so long.

He was nearly the same age as Count Dooku, if not older, and unlike that man, unlike many Jedi...He wasn't arrogant, detached, oblivious, nor did he go down a dark path.

Padme couldn't deny the attractiveness of that.

She could not deny how attractive that truly was.

She and Cadus were on similar roads of public service, she as a Senator, he as a Jedi Master, but he was showing rebellion against the present course, or at least, against the regime who was leading things along the present course, but she was a part of that now.

She had become a part of it. They were partners through it all, completely, for better or for worse.

Padme turned about quickly, to see that her companion was still asleep or meditating, his brows deeply furrowed.

"Cadus?"

"No."

"Cadus. Cadus?"

His eyes blinked open and he looked about with observation before focusing on Padme.

"What is it?"

"You seemed to be having..."

"Meditation."

"You seen something?"

Cadus continued to stare at her, his expression ranging from curiosity to observation.

"Something like that."

Padme took a bowl of mush and a piece of bread from her tray.

"Are you hungry?"

Cadus took the food as he sat upright, rubbing a hand through his hair and shaking his head.

"We went to hyperspace a while ago." Padme explained, glancing over at a flickering light.

"How long have I been out?"

"As long as the lights." Padme tried her hand at some levity.

"Lovely."

Padme smiled. "Not too long, though."

Cadus smoothed the front of his tunic and straightened himself up briefly, looking all around, he took a deep breath. "I look forward to seeing Naboo."

He shifted.

His expression didn't change as he looked down at the off-white mush.

"You don't have to eat it."

Cadus looked at Padme for a moment. "The Jedi amass wealth, you know. Knowledge. Artifacts. Credits. None of them know or experience this..."

Padme remained silent, looking around once more.

Yes, how true.

How true for herself as well, and all of the senators, and anyone who has power for that matter.

"Naboo. It is a place I think of all the time. It's by far one of the the most beautiful places I've ever seen and have got the chance to visit in this galaxy."

As he spoke, his eyes bored into her, taking her in deeply, and she blinked and averted her own gaze, unnerved.

She could see the passion...

The pure love in his eyes-just not for Naboo, but for all worlds.

But, Naboo was special to him.

"It may not be as you remember it, Master Cadus. Time changes perception."

"Sometimes it does, but some things always remain the same."

Padme looked up to see that he was continuing to scrutinize her.

"Some things are always the same, no matter of the passage of time. The suns and moons rise and set, for instance. That is always a constant. There are the seasons, and there is our very breath."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

Padme pursed her lips. "What of your home world? I know you are human, but you must be mixed with something else to look so young, despite your age. I am beginning to think you are older-the way you speak, it is as though you've been through generations."

"Curious."

"Of course." Padme said. "You may old enough to my great, maybe great-great grandpa. Or even great-great-great grandpa."

Cadus snorted, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I know you are older than you say or let on. I think you are older than one hundred and fifty years."

"Padme, really?"

Sifo Dyas-his Master-had been older than Dooku, after all.

"Well, will you tell me?"

Cadus shrugged after a moment of thought.

"Two hundred years old. Four hundred years old. Stubborn old man. You have experience." Padme half joked.

"My homeworld was...It was a land of jungle and forest-dense clouds were always in the sky, and there was the sound of waves and the birds, and other marine life...I remember it, still...The sounds of waterfalls and the hum of the moon. The resonance of the sun. The planet itself seemed to hum with the life on it."

"Sounds very untamed." Padme thought aloud. "Pure, in a way."

"My Master found me in a river. I remember seeing him in dreams before that. He said something called him to me, but I had hid my presence from him-that is what he said at least. A very powerful divergence, or something, in the force. And he followed it. He said it called to him inexorably."

"I..." Padme trailed off.

"I do not know my origins, and I do not know where my homeworld is. All I know it was in wild space, the unknown region, the outer rims, or somewhere between all of that. Just on the fringes of the galaxy. Which leaves a lot of space to be covered-lifetimes of travel."

 _I guess that explains a lot and opens up even more possibilities._

"It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi." She said suddenly, hoping it was enough to get his pointed attention off of her.

"In some ways, yes."

"Not being able to visit the places you like. Or do the things you like. Be able to find or see your parents. Or express how you really feel."

"There is that."

"Or be with the people you love?"

Cadus could easily see where she was leading him.

"Are you allowed to love?" Padme asked bluntly, not going to sidestep now.

"Well..."

"I thought it was forbidden for a Jedi."

"Attachment is forbidden. We should not love or miss those dear to us, or others. It brings fear. But, we should rejoice they become one with the Force. If we do not attach to them, we cannot fear. If we do not fear, we do not hate."

"Jedi philosophy confuses me..."

"Basically even if we love we are supposed to detach ourselves. Say if I were to marry-that is my wife, yes, and she is a woman, yes, and we have children, yes, but we have to detach ourselves from them.

"How do you do that?" Padme asked.

"And now you see why celibacy is common now." Cadus remarked.

"It wasn't always like that."

"True."

"I do not understand."

"And, then there is the new one. Love is the shadow of greed." Cadus remarked with some disdain.

"What the hell is that?"

"That is Yoda's philosophy."

"You can't be attached, you can't love, you can't do some of the most basic things. Jedi serve the Force."

"That is what they say."

"What of the greater good?"

Cadus chuckled.

"Well, that is why meetings are held and certain Jedi like me, Qui Gon, Count Dooku, Sifo Dyas, Tahl, Anakin, and others are and were not so popular in the Order. Certainly Anakin and I being a part of the Republic and Jedi boosts morale and he is the poster boy-the Hero with No Fear. We fight for the greater good, but not all of the Jedi believe in the same greater good, or greater good at all, for that matter."

Padme shook her head a little, thinking back to the lessons and information she had read.

"Originally, it was the Je'daii. They strove wholeheartedly to find balance, seeing the landscape and weather of Tython change with the course. There was no Light and Dark, at least not how it is presented now. Two sects broke off from them-one saying Ashla is the way, the other saying Bogan is the way."

Cadus nodded in appreciation. "It is what led to the first war, yes."

"The Jedi have distanced themselves from the rest of the galaxy over the course of thousands of years. In doing so, they made themselves arrogant." Padme concluded, a little bitter.

The Jedi should be out on crusades to bring worlds to freedom in the Outer Rim.

Like Cadus.

Like Anakin.

They should be teaching everyone of their abilities and how to use sabers.

Not hording it all away for themselves.

"Don't get that look."

Padme frowned at Cadus.

He start eating his piece of bread.

"Stale." He commented.

Padme tried not to make a face, but she failed.

Cadus merely arched a brow at her as he finished chewing.

"I am a Jedi Sentinel. We live among the population, so I understand the people's gripes and that look in your eyes. I seen people with that same look. Beings poor and starving. Beings and people in slavery. Beings in poverty. People who have lost their families or have to give up their children to the Jedi. Those who lose their children too young in battle or to sickness. The Jedi defend the innocence and protect virtue? That is what they want you to think, But Windu has made it clear-the Jedi protect civilization, and the only civilization is the Republic."

"So pick and choose..." Padme tried not to get worked up.

She was trying...

But it was hard.

"How dare they just pick and choose like that!"

"But, we are putting an end to it, remember...We will pave a new era."

"I..." Padme found herself trailing off.

She was so mad!

But, Cadus was right.

"A new era."

"Yes, a golden era."

Padme nodded, but she would not be evaded.

Her pointed look was all Cadus needed to see.

I was once in love, Padme, to answer your question. I've trained many Padawans, they've went onto become splendid Knights, and they have all left the Order because they fell in love. Qui Gon loved. Many Jedi loved. That is why so many were exiled or left, and why so few are abound right now...That is why so few listen to the Council."

"That is why we are doing this." Cadus added.

"They just left to live a normal life." Padme thought about it. "They just wanted to love and have families."

"It is the most basic thing for all of us. We could all live in peace, love, and have children."

"You haven't changed at all, Cadus."

"You haven't changed a bit since I've met you."

"Really now?"

"Certainly you have grown beautiful, you are regal, and are of high importance, but as for you-who you really are, you haven't changed. Your views and ideals have not changed. It is always about the greater good for you. I doubt Naboo has changed much either. I only hope things are not as grim as the Council wants to make out."

"It hasn't changed, not at all...It is still beautiful."

Padme's voice was breathless.

"Like the moon waxing and waning and the sun rising and setting."

"Yes, an eternal beauty."

They were too close together.

She knew that.

She knew that she was in dangerous territory here, both for herself and for Cadus.

He was a Master Jedi, and Jedi were not allowed...

To love or be attached.

But, Cadus did both of those things.

But, he would certainly end up being exiled...

But, she wouldn't be so upset, because...

Because...

What was she thinking!?

How could she be so selfish!

The Jedi needed him!

And what about her?

What about all that she had worked so hard for all her adult life?

For her entire life?

What about the Senate, and the all important votes coming up putting the entire Republic and Jedi at risk?

Democracy itself!

All of her hard work for the greater good, for people to have a chance to vote and be heard, for people to have a simple chance to live?

If the Jedi were forced under control, they would be made to stand beside the Clones and their duties, and yet Padme would stand against that vote, Yoda would, Windu would, all of the Jedi would, and she voted against the creation of the GAR...

And so...

And so?

If she got involved with a Jedi, the implications concerning her vote in anything would become huge! Her entire life would be blown wide open, she would raw and bleeding.

And Cadus...

It was all too complicated, but even more important than that, it was all so dangerous.

It was too dangerous.

Too dangerous.

Too selfish.

Anyone and everyone could try to take her out, Cadus, any Jedi, and even Sidious for that matter.

Count Dooku could be taken out.

Nothing was certain.

Not now.

She couldn't risk it, but...

But...

 _Be happy, just for once. Forget about everyone else, forget about Bail. Forget about everything. Be selfish._

She wanted to, something was pulling her to.

But...

 _Maybe you are right, Cadus. Maybe this is a move to make something happen, that nobody wants to happen, and it is going to change everything...It is going to change the foundation of Naboo and its Constitution, and have far reaching affects beyond this for everyone, and not just in this generation._

"I have a question for you, Padme?"

She shook slightly, blinking her eyes. "What might it be?"

Cadus looked off to the side. "What do you think of an alliance between Naboo and Kashyyk?"

Padme blinked widely, pitching her gaze away from him.

"We already are. As part of the Republic."

"I don't mean it like that. A personal alliance, forged between leaders and queens of a planet."

"What are you suggesting?"

That sounded an awful lot like a break off from the Republic.

 _I hope it doesn't come to that..._

 _But if it is that, or Naboo being..._

Padme shook her head, clearing her head.

 _There will not be a time like the Time of Suffering. I will not allow my world to fall into another centuries long civil war because of those...!_

"It is not a bad idea. Wookiee are loyal as they come and are quite inventive and uncanny. They are also natural born warriors and have long lives. Both sides could benefit from works of architecture alone. The Wookiee training and strength would aid Naboo's military well. Naboo's organization would strengthen the Wookiees group fighting."

Padme was in shock and wonder.

More so surprised.

How was Cadus saying this?

How was he the only one?

That could see these things...

"Give me a moment...To process that..."

 _Give me a moment to process...You._

 _Maverick Master Jedi_

* * *

Anakin was never nervous in the office of Chancellor Palpatine.

Certainly he understood the man's power, and certainly he respected the office itself, but the young man had always felt very comfortable here. Palpatine was always a friend. He hadn't spent much time with Palpatine lately, but on those few occasions when he was able to speak with the man privately, he had always felt as if the Supreme Chancellor truly cared.

In some ways, Anakin felt like Palpatine was an additional mentor-not as directly as Obi-Wan, of course, but a lot like Cadus, he was always offering solid and important advice. Cadus offered instruction with certain Force abilities and saber kata

More than that, though, Anakin always felt as though he was always welcome here with Palpatine.

Just like in Cadus's home, when the man would offer him a brew way too strong for a human.

It was the opposite concerning the Temple...

"They have finally given you an assignment I hope." Palpatine said.

"That is what they are saying. I have to go in later this evening for a Council meeting pertaining to a planet in the Outer Rim."

"Your patience has paid off."

"Your guidance more than my patience, sir. You telling me to stay steadfast, has helped me more than my patience. I doubt my patience would have held, had it not been for your assurances that they would either trust me with some important duties and missions before too long or send me to crucial battles."

Palpatine nodded. "You don't need guidance, Anakin. My words are but...Humble musings of an old man. In time you will learn to trust your feelings. You will trust your instincts. Then you will be invincible."

"Thank you, Your Excellency." Anakin replied coolly, trying to stay modest.

This was an accomplished man, more accomplished, perhaps, than anyone else in all the galaxy. It wasn't a far cry, but at the very least, Palpatine was in the top five. He was not an underling of Yoda or Mace Windu by any stretch and was known to give them a hard time.

Anakin understood that a man like Palpatine would not throw out such compliments if he did not believe them.

If he knew there was no merit.

"I see you becoming the greatest of all the Jedi, Anakin. Even more powerful than your Master Obi Wan. Even more powerful than Mace Windu."

"And, Yoda?"

Palpatine smiled. "That will require experience and patience, through aging."

Anakin could hardly believe the words, and yet a part of him did believe them. There was a strength within him, a power beyond the limits the Jedi seemed to place upon him, and upon themselves.

It was something Qui Gon and Cadus both felt-they had seen it with their own eyes.

They sensed it clearly, and they understood.

They had nurtured those latent talents, the few times he had been with them as a child. He had grown attached to them. Qui Gon was always upright, arms folded across his chest. The barest crease in his brow, as he focused on everything around him, and his feelings.

Cadus had always been uncompromising-believing in merit and valor. He was like a tree trunk, and his appearance always garnered attention. Together-him and Qui Gon could forge through anything.

Anakin had proven and shown his merit.

He had shown his valor.

Anakin sensed that clearly, now.

He could feel it rushing inside of him.

He knew that Obi-Wan didn't understand, and that was his biggest frustration he had with his Master.

For his thinking, Obi-Wan's leash was far too short. He was too rigid. Too obstinate. Too concerned about the Council. Too concerned about protocol.

Anakin could remember a young Obi Wan trying to scold Qui Gon.

Qui Gon had told him the Council had no bearing or presence in their situation.

Obi Wan had thought otherwise.

So, Qui Gon snapped at him.

And now...

He found himself wanting to do the same.

He still had no idea how to answer Palpatine's continuing compliments, so he just stood in the center of the room and looked around for a while. Palpatine stood by the window, looking out at the endless streams of traffic with a solemn gaze.

After many moments had passed, Anakin slowly moved around the desk and joined the older man in following his gaze up at the traffic lanes.

"You've always enjoyed that as a child."

Anakin smiled a little. "Pod Racing, sir. It's a little different."

"I must wonder about the Jedi, even back then. How could they hassle you, when you, a mere boy, could do what no human not trained in the Force could not do? Even Master Jedi would die in those races."

"I can assure you, sir." Anakin said firmly, aware of where it was going. "That the Jedi are absolutely dedicated to the core values of the Republic."

One of Palpatine's eyebrows arched.

"I've heard Master Cadus say something similar. I know you both are devout and loyal, but I must be pragmatic as well. I will trust your words, but only the Jedi's actions will, however, speak more loudly than their words—as long as someone keeps an eye on them. And that, my boy, is exactly the favor I must ask of you."

"I don't understand."

"I am asking you...As a personal favor to me, in respect for our long friendship...To accept a post as my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

Anakin blinked.

He blinked again.

"Me?"

"Who else?"

"What?"

"Anakin."

"Me?"

"You are the only Jedi I know, other than Cadus, that I can trust. I need you, my boy. There is no one else who can do this job! To be the eyes and ears, and the voice, of the Republic on the Jedi Council. To be my voice on the Council and a voice for the citizens of the Republic who cannot speak out."

"To be the eyes, ears, and the voice of the Republic...Of those helpless who can't fight, and being your voice...And, being able to be on the Council..."

He could see himself seated in one of the low, curving chairs, opposite Mace Windu. Opposite Yoda. He might sit next to Ki-Adi Mundi, or Plo Koon or even beside Obi-Wan or Cadus. He would be in the same room as the calm and collected Shaak Ti.

And he could not ignore the quiet whispers of pride, that he was about to become the youngest Master in the twenty-five-thousand-year history of the Jedi Order.

But none of that really mattered.

Palpatine had somehow seen into his heart, and had chosen to offer him the one thing he most desired in all the galaxy.

He didn't care about the Council or being on it.

That was a childish dream of a Padawan.

More so, nothing but a headache.

He didn't need the Council.

He would enjoy the recognition and he would certainly soak up the respect that he deserves for his feats.

But, more than that...

What he needed was the rank itself.

Master.

All that mattered was Mastery.

All that mattered was saving lives.

This was a gift beyond gifts.

As a Master, he could access those forbidden holocrons in the restricted vault.

He could find a way to stop his dreams...

He could stop it.

He could.

He shook himself back to the present.

"I... am overwhelmed, sir. Please understand, I am grateful and gracious of your confidence, and I do not mean to sound so uncouth...But the Council elects its own members and always has, a Chancellor or Senator has no business in how the Jedi elect members onto the Council. A Senator or politician has no business in Jedi affairs. There is a strict selection process and a lot of trials and other tests that must be met and conquered in a certain way. They will never accept this."

"I promise you they will." Palpatine murmured without hesitation.

"They will not, sir."

Palpatine swung his chair around to gaze out the window toward the distant spires of the Temple.

"They will, my boy."

Anakin didn't feel right retorting, but the thought of Yoda and Windu began to grate him.

Obi Wan's pestering began to grate on him.

 _You're too close to Palpatine._

He could already hear them.

"They won't, sir." Anakin tried to keep his tone even. "They didn't want me in the first place."

"They needed you a lot more than they realized when you were a child. It is because of you that Naboo was liberated-you were in that battle. You were fearless, even back then. They need you now more than they ever needed you before, Anakin. All it will take is for someone to properly...Explain it to them. Of course, it will be in a way that a Jedi Master can understand."

"I...I don't know sir." Anakin didn't look too enthused. "Masters Yoda and Windu..."

"Oh yes, I will have to speak with them at depth! Thank you for reminding me, my boy! I will explain it to them and they will accept this. This is a time of war, we do not have the time for squabbles over power and authority in this or that and the other. What matters is ending this war, and if the Jedi can't get over themselves-If Yoda and Windu can't get over themselves..."

"Sir, I assure you...The Jedi only have the best interests of the Republic..."

Palpatine looked at Anakin, narrowing his eyes. "Go on."

Anakin frowned, not entirely sure...

The Jedi did say they fought for the Republic, but did they really?

They always said they served the Force, and he knew it was real-it was in everything even the stars-and it connected everyone and everything together.

When he thought about it-one could not serve the Force.

It just was.

"Is it their own interests they are after?" Palpatine prodded.

"The Jedi are selfless."

"So they say, but they have proven otherwise."

"I am not confident they will concede. They could give me a seat, but not give me Mastery. Yoda and Windu are power hungry and control the Council. Shaak Ti can only say so much before they snap at her. And, Cadus not being here to combat Windu and his constant antagonism..."

Palpatine slowly turned away from Anakin.

"I might just say I should take his seat." Anakin did not hide the anger in his tone.

"Challenge Master Windu?"

Anakin nodded without hesitation. "I would beat him."

"Sith..." Palpatine spoke with a hiss. "Do not meddle like Jedi. Power is king. The one who is most powerful rules."

"Jedi do things differently, sir. I do not agree with them, still. But, they are not ruthless like the Sith-they do not kill children."

Yet, Anakin just said he would bisect Windu to prove he is stronger.

He may not bisect the man now, but...

Palpatine sighed, looking like the perfect weary old man. "Forgive me for speaking so openly about these things. I just see stark similarities, differences, and contrasts between the two of them. Jedi and Sith."

"I understand." Anakin found himself down the same line of thought lately.

Yoda and Windu were more like politicians at this point.

And, something about Winud was just...

Anakin wrinkled his nose.

Disgusting.

"It will be unfortunate if they do not grant you Mastery. I will be a shame if that happens, because I will take it personally. I will take it very personally, that I might have to arrest them for interfering with ending this war. I will have to call it treason, because now they are hindering or trying to apprehend you. After all, you need access to certain information because I am assigning you your next mission."

Anakin recoiled, struggling to recover. "Now?"

"Yes, there isn't another second to waste."

"But, what about the Council?"

"I will...Explain it to them. Your next mission...Find Count Dooku and arrest him."

"If my Master is able to defeat Grievous..." Anakin smiled, overjoyed. "We may just end this war sooner!"

Palpatine nodded, smiling himself.

"Thank you, sir. This has been..." Anakin couldn't find the words and his knees felt weak.

Finally, the war would end. Finally those screams and cries that haunted him at night-those twisted faces of agony and pain, finally those would all end.

"Count Dooku and his forces are on the planet of Rhen Var. You will go there."

"What is there?"

"Supposedly old Jedi and Sith artifacts. He is searching for something and shouldn't be expecting you of all people to show up there."

"Is that why I need-"

Palpatine raised his hand, gently cutting the younger man off.

He wore a cunning smile.

"When you return with Dooku they will have no choice but to grant you Mastery. Should they resist. To not would at that point may cause a public outcry, perhaps. The information you need for this mission comes after you have captured Dooku, not before. "

Anakin bowed a little. "Very well. I will hurry and bring him back here. The sooner I do, the sooner this war ends."

The sooner he could shove it in the Council's face-Yoda's and Windu's-that he was a Master.

 _And they would not deny him that_.

They _would not_ deny him.


	12. Chapter 12

The great port city of Theed was only like Coruscant in one way.

Freighters and shuttles came down from the skies in lines.

That is where it began and ended.

Theed was soft in appearance.

The buildings were of stone, marble, granite, earth, and many other materials, with rounded roof lines and delicate colors. Long and wide archways and graceful curves went on for miles and miles. Vines and flowers of all sorts were everywhere, crawling up the sides of the buildings, adding vibrancy and scents.

There were canals and porticoes, some extending into colonnades with sweeping roofs and columns with equally bundling vines and flowers.

"I was here many times, but if I was a born native...I think I would be stubborn and not want to leave." Cadus mused.

Padme laughed. "I doubt that. You are the restless sort, in a way."

"When I started my training. I was everywhere. I went to many worlds and I got to meet different people and species. Did you know on some worlds there are insects twice the size of you? This world and Theed was one of things I would think about when I was away in the Outer Rim training on Hoth. Even when I would meditate."

Padme's expression turned to one of curiosity.

"The deeper into my meditations I would go...I would always see the waters, and hear the distant waterfalls. At times, the palace was in the sunlight. The air and the flowers. I was in the fields, and I was under the waterfalls. I was at the mountain peak and the vast swampland. It helped with certain exercises. If it wasn't Naboo, it would be Kashyyk, Endor, or Felucia."

"Kashyyk, Endor, and Felucia are all precious to me, but Naboo has a special place inside of me."

She could not deny the sincerity in Cadus's voice and in his words, and she found herself agreeing and embracing that truth of Naboo, despite her resolve to stay away from those feelings.

Naboo _is_ one of a kind-it was a gem in the galaxy!

The same could be said for Endor, Kashyyk, and Felucia.

All natives of the three worlds cared deeply for and respected their land.

She smiled for a moment, moving a little closer to Cadus.

"The first time I saw the capital, I was very young. I'd never seen a waterfall before. I thought they were so beautiful. I ran right into it with my dress on. My parents weren't too happy, but my sister did it first and told me to do it. I never thought that one day I'd live in the palace. I wasn't even a teenager yet, it was surreal."

"Were power and politics ever on your mind?"

"That was the last thing I thought of. Even now, I don't think of my own glory. My dream was to work in the Refugee Relief Movement. I never thought of running for elected office. The more history I studied, the more I realized how much good politicians could do if given the chance. The House of Organa did write the Galactic Constitution, effectively founding the Core worlds. So when I was eight, I joined the Apprentice Legislators, which is like making a formal announcement that you're entering public service here on Naboo."

"Intense."

"From there, I went on to become a Senatorial Adviser one year later, and attacked my duties with such passion and ferocity, that before I knew it, I was elected Queen."

"Feigning modesty? I am certain there is a portrait of you."

"Of course there is. It is in my home, too, actually." Padme was not ashamed to admit it.

It was an excellent portrait.

"Anyways, it was partly because I scored so high on my education certificate. Tests and things like that. Being the first to try something. Being first in the class. But for the most part, my ascent was because of my conviction that reform was possible. There could be change and revolution, without violence. The people of Naboo embraced that dream wholeheartedly, they supported me, so much so that my age was hardly an issue in the campaign. I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected, but now that I think back on it, I'm not sure I was old enough."

She paused and locked stares with Cadus.

"I'm not sure I was ready. I am sure you can relate. You are the youngest Knight in the Jedi Order's history."

Cadus raked a hand through his hair, squinting at the sun.

"I tend to forget that at times. I was not ready to take on Padawans at so young of an age myself, but my Master, and the Council believed I was ready. I didn't exactly agree, and tried to object, but...I went to the Council many times in those early days when my Padawan would not listen or be rebellious. Usually-their Master would be at least twenty years older than them. Some of my Padawans were older than I was at times."

"Well, you've done a great job."

"Humor?"

"No. I mean it. Your Padawans became splendid Jedi Knights. They fought for the greater good and all fell in love. You taught them to be _good._ "

"That is true."

"Also imagining you as a little brat frowning at another little brat trying to boss them around just amuses me. I don't think I was take seriously if it were me."

"And, you would be a problematic Padawan,"

"Of course!" Padme grinned, proud of that fact.

Cadus grunted.

"The people you served thought you did an excellent job. They even tried to amend the constitution so that you could stay in office longer."

Cadus took the focus off of himself.

"Popular rule is not democracy, Cadus. It gives the people what they want, not what they need."

"What if they needed you, though?" They need you now, they will always need you."

"But, I was elected. I served my two terms. It would have been a selfish choice. They continue to amend and amend the constitution until they keep me in their for life with no one else deemed worthy. They take away terms so I choose when I want to step down. It gives me power to make unilateral decisions and the people no power at all. Jamillia is regal and every bit of queen, even more than my self."

"I don't deny that. However...I know Naboo has something in its constitution about a dynasty."

Padme bristled just a little.

"We do have that, for dire times."

"So, then you can understand where I am coming from."

"But, we do not use that system and haven't for a very long time. The last dynasty came to an end because the heir fell in battle. When heirs die in battle, that leaves a gap. We decided to vote, and have two terms of four years total. More importantly that would mean I would have to give birth to children lots and lots-which means I must find a suitable husband. My husband will likely have to have other wives, as well, even if I am the first. They would make sure that if a dynasty were established now, the question of a heir and heiress, well...There would be no question. There would be many. And truthfully, I was relieved when my two terms were up. I am relieved I didn't have to do that, and I am relieved there is no dynasty, because that means Jamillia would share my husband."

Cadus absorbed her statement.

Padme cleared her throat gently. "But, that is a conversation for a different time."

"Of course. Of course."

"My parents were more relieved than I was." Padme tried to get back on track. "They worried about me during the blockade and couldn't wait for it all to be over. They're worried about me now. Actually, I was hoping to have a family by now or even grandchildren... "

"Really?"

She turned away a bit.

"Yes...But...That would complicate things."

She looked back at Cadus, and she felt so at ease, so comfortable with him, almost as if they had been friends for all their lives.

They were, actually...

Now that she thought about it.

From Naboo nearly two decades ago, all the way to this point, he had never been far.

"My sister has the most wonderful kids. The last time I seen them was a little over two years ago, I am sure they have grown more energetic since then."

She had often blinked away her personal desires for the sake of the greater good.

If only she could have little sons and daughters running around. Sola could come to visit, and she could visit Sola, and they could spend the night with each other...

A simple, but loving life.

Padme blinked again.

"But when the Queen asked me to serve as Senator of Naboo, I couldn't refuse her. And, I've been handling all outside politics while she handles the internal politics. It is a seamless relationship. I have been able to do a lot of good, and for that, I am thankful."

"I think the Queen and Naboo need you. The Republic needs Naboo more than Naboo needs the Republic. But, I still believe that you should be at the helm here."

"Why?"

"Things are going to happen soon that will change the foundation of the galaxy. Nothing will be the same, and just the very mention of something..."

"A Jedi premonition from you mumbling meditations?" Padme joked.

"A feeling."

"A feeling?" Padme asked.

"Indeed. It just seems to me like it is all about to come to a climax, and whatever this is all about is going to be exposed, and the galaxy itself will be changed. I think our answer is here on Naboo. We have to go into your planet's history, of course."

"I am not comfortable with this topic." Padme admitted.

Cadus took a deep breath. "I remember the previous King...Both of them who served before you."

Padme firmed her jaw, speaking with a fierce passion.

"We do not speak of those treacherous men that sold our resources and took away our world's independence for their own interests and greed with the armies of commerce."

Cadus knew it was a touchy subject-Padme was in the know, but they had to go back into Naboo's history.

Naboo becoming part of the Republic marked something special and pinnacle. Before that, the planet had been a very independent and proud power-not willing to join the Republic. Even when its city states were embroiled in wars one thousand years prior.

"I remember your Master, you, and Hugo Demask were seen speaking many times. Now that I think about, there is Qui Gon as well. He was always seen speaking with Hugo Demask at certain times."

"We have to go further back." Cadus stressed. "We can start with the last dynasty."

Padme only firmed her jaw.

She got the feeling she wasn't going to like what she found out from this-or this whole ordeal in general.

"Tell me, what were you guys searching for?"

Cadus caught Padme's gaze.

"No sense in keeping it from me. We are partners." Padme reasoned.

"We believed Hego Damask to be a Sith Lord. He was a Muun-his real name was Darth Plageuis and his apprentice was someone in the Royal Families of Naboo and he had a few under his control. That apprentice is who is now known as Darth Sidious."

Padme blinked waiting for the punchline.

"You're not kidding."

"Why would I kid about that?"

"Impossible..." Padme said. "That is impossible."

The idea of Naboo being a trifling thing in a bigger power play didn't sit well with her.

That someone from her homeworld was a...

A...

A Sith Lord!

That the families were being manipulated or willingly playing a hand in it.

It made her angry!

"You are not going to like what I have to say next."

"Try me."

"Certain events and things were happening in the past. Key events. Always to move the Sith forward, through some means. With Dooku's help, we managed to chain it together. Darth Plagueis was the apprentice of Darth Tenebrous. We went further back. Darth Tenebrous had a master whom name is not recorded, but he was a Twi'lek and during his time-he opened a hole in the Force-"

"W-wait!? What?"

Cadus's small nod told her to relax.

Oddly enough, Padme did.

"It stopped there with the line of succession. But, we continued to search with the help of Tahl. Then we did some more digging. Tenebrous's Master's, Master, was Darth Ramage. Darth Gaen's Sith Apprentice was Darth Ramage's Master. Darth Gaen's Master was Darth Gravid. We found this man interesting because he tried to blend Jedi and Sith teachings."

"How does that even work?" Padme wondered aloud.

 _It doesn't._

"His Master was Darth Guile. And Darth Guile's Master was Darth Vectivus. Darth Vectivus's Master's name isn't recorded. His master was a male Devaronian who's name isn't recorded. This Devaronian's Master's name isn't recorded, but he was humanoid."

Padme tried not to roll her eyes because she knew this was serious.

It could sound like some Jedi wild goose chase for information pertaining to a long line of Sith Lords that go all the way to this present generation. But, she knew it wasn't a wild goose chase. They found the information they had been looking for.

"The Master of the male humanoid who's name is not recorded was Darth Millennial. Millennial's Master was Darth Cognus. And Cognus's Master was Darth Zannah. And, Zannah's Master was Darth Bane. Formerly known as Des. He was part of the Gloomwalkers before being recruited into the Brotherhood of Darkness."

"Darth Bane?" Padme asked, eyes wide.

She knew that name-everyone in the galaxy knew that name.

He who embraced the dark side with a fervent and rigid passion.

"That man has been dead for nearly a thousand years. What does he have to do with anything?"

 _"Everything."_ Cadus said, jaw firm.

"What is the grand plan?" Padme asked, knowing she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Darth Bane hated the Jedi. He hated the Republic. He hated what both stood for. He fully embraced the dark side and wiped out Kaan, Hoth, and their followers without ever lifting a finger. Kaan wanted to be rid of the Jedi, but he was weak, divided power, and Bane didn't believe in this. But, Kaan fought using armies."

"The goal is to exterminate the Jedi, destroy the Republic itself, and usher in an Sith Empire." Padme realized.

Politicians. Inventors. So on and so forth. The Sith were not the warriors of past-still killers, but they didn't do it without purpose or regard. They were not commanding armies.

They fought behind the scenes, while the Jedi were at the front lines. They were inventors and investors. Business and company owners. They were men and women of prestige. Of government. Most importantly, it kept them protected. If a brilliant star ship designer fell to Jedi-well, that wouldn't sit well with the Republic.

And, she realized, the Jedi never stood a chance.

Bane's system had them beat.

The only thing left to happen was for the pieces to fall into place.

"One thousand years, from Bane to Sidious-one thousand years, and it is all coming to a climax. There have been only several handfuls of these Sith Lords after Bane for the last one thousand years. While there have been hundreds of millions of Jedi. "

"If that is the case..." Padme trailed off, looking up at him. "The Jedi have already lost and are too weak."

Cadus nodded, just barely.

Padme furrowed her brows.

 _And only one person can pull the plug on them..._

Maybe she would have to go into her planet's history, deep in the past.

 _Damask..._

* * *

Constructing an effective Jedi trap.

Difficult.

A truly effective Jedi trap, as opposed to a trap that resulted in an embarrassingly brief entry in the Temple archives, or a skirmish here and there resulting in just a few deaths of said Jedi...

Had to have many features.

The first is bait.

The commanding general of an outlaw nation, personally responsible for billions of deaths across the galaxy, is ideal.

The second is a remote, nearly inaccessible location, one that is easily taken and easily fortified, with a sharply restricted field of action.

It should belong to someone else. An enemy. The locations used for Jedi traps never survive the operation unscathed, and many don't survive it at all.

An excellent choice would be an impoverished desert planet in the Outer Rim, with diplomatic natives, whose few cities are built in a cluster of sinkholes on a vast arid plateau.

A city in a sinkhole.

Once a Jedi flies in...

All one needed to do was seal the lid.

Third, since it always critical to remain out of reach when plotting against a Jedi's life, being on the far side of the galaxy is considered best.

In the Core.

One should also have a reliable proxy.

A reliable proxy like the most prolific living Jedi killer of the era, backed up by a squad of advanced combat droids designed, built, and armed specifically to fight Jedi.

Backed up by billions and hundreds of billions of more war droids, ready to lay waste.

Making the same Jedi Killer double as the bait is perfection, if it can be managed. It ensured that the Jedi will place themselves in contact with the Jedi killer, and will continue to do so even after they realize the extent of the trap, out of devotion alone and some arrogance.

In some Jedi's cases-the arrogance was well deserved.

The fourth element in an effective Jedi trap is a massively overwhelming force of soldiers who are willing to burn the whole planet, including themselves if necessary, to ensure that the Jedi in question does not escape.

It is even better if that army has no regard for their own lives.

Like droids.

A textbook example of the ideal Jedi trap is Utapau.

The sinkhole world.

In the Outer Rim.

Far from the Core.

Obi Wan was notorious for springing traps.

"I can keep them distracted for quite some time." Obi-Wan told Cody on the flight deck of the Vigilance. "Just don't take too long."

"Come on." Cody said, smiling a rugged smile. "Have I ever let you down?"

Cato Neimoidia."

"That was Anakin's fault; he was the one who was late and couldn't cover the flank."

"Oh? And Bespin. And, there was those four skirmishes on the trade routes. "

"That battle in the trade routes wasn't my doing. You went right into the trap."

"It is the most logical thing to do. I act as bait and you swoop in. It works every time."

"Got me there."

Obi-Wan chuckled as he climbed into his starfighter's cockpit and strapped himself in.

"Very well, then. I'll try not to destroy all the droids before you get there this time."

"Just worry about Grievous. The Droids are scrape."

Obi-Wan's fighter bucked through turbulence. The rim of the sinkhole caught enough of the surging winds above that he first few levels of city resided in a semi permanent hurricane.

Whirling blades of massive turbines stuck out from the sinkhole's sides on generator pods so scoured by the fierce winds that they might themselves have been molded of liquid sandstone.

He fought his fighter's yoke to bring it down level after level until the wind had become a mere harsh breeze, even after reaching the landing deck in the depths of the sinkhole, he had to extend the star fighter's docking claws to keep it from skidding right off.

He reviewed what he knew of the planet and its inhabitants.

There wasn't much.

He knew that despite its outward appearance, Utapau was not a true desert planet. There was water in an underground ocean that circled its globe.

The erosive action of this buried ocean had undermined vast areas of its surface, and frequent ground quakes and mudslides collapsed them into sinkholes large enough to land a Victory-class Star Destroyer.

Civilization thrived below the reach of the hurricane winds on the surface.

He knew that the planet had little in the way of high technology, and that their energy economy was based on wind power.

Efficient and pragmatic.

The planet's limited interstellar trade had begun only a few decades before, when off world water-mining companies had discovered that the waters of the world-ocean were rich in dissolved trace elements and minerals.

The inhabitants were humanoid.

Divided into two distinct species.

The tall, royal, slow-moving Utapauns, nicknamed Ancients for their astonishing longevity.

The stubby Utai, called Shorts, both for their stature and for their brief busy lives.

And he knew that Grievous was here.

His conviction had nothing to do with the Force.

But within seconds of the landing, he knew it.

This was it.

One way or another, this was the place his hunt for General Grievous would come to a close.

He felt it in his bones.

Utapau was a planet for endings.

He was going in alone.

Commander Cody and four battalions of troopers waited in rapid-deployment vehicles. LAAT/i's and Jadthu-class landers all just over the horizon. Two Star Destroyers were ready and waiting to make their descent when and if the time called for it.

The plan was simple in nature.

Pinpoint Grievous's location, then keep the bio-droid general busy until the Cody and his troopers could attack.

Classic bait.

He would essentially be bait, holding the attention of what was sure to be thousands or tens of thousands of combat droids directed inward toward him and Grievous, firing all at once, to cover the approach of the clones.

Three battalions would strike full-force, while the other one remained in reserve, both to provide reinforcements and to cover possible escape routes.

And either he or Grievous would leave alive.

Obi Wan knew one of them would be leaving alive.

* * *

They had arrived at the great doors of the palace in silence.

Unlike most of Coruscant's buildings, which seemed to WERE designed with efficiency, economy, and space in mind, this structure was made with an understanding that aesthetics were important, that form went with purpose.

Padme knew her way about the place, and she was well known by almost all of the people within. The two walked along easily to the throne room, where they were announced at once.

Jamillia looked every bit the part of Queen. She wore a great headdress and flowing embroidered robes. Handmaidens, advisers, and guards were all about, and Padme reflected that one of the negatives of being Queen, was that one was never allowed to be alone.

Queen Jamillia, sitting perfectly straight so that her headdress did not topple, rose, and walked over to take Padme's hand.

"We've been worried. I'm so glad you're here, Padme." Jamillia said.

Her voice was rich and with a southeastern accent that made her enunciate the consonants powerfully.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I only wish I could have served you better by staying on Coruscant for the votes coming up."

"Things have happened here."

Padme gave her a nod. "I understand, but important votes are coming up. I feel like the Republic is on the brink.''

"What is the state of the Senate?" Queen Jamillia asked bluntly.

She had never been one for small talk.

"Bad. More and more systems are leaving the Republic every day. More Join the Confederacy. If the Senate votes to give Palpatine any more power they will legalize his ascension to a total dictator, and his majority, can enshrine him with a new constitution. Nute Gunray holds more and more power thanks to Count Dooku. But, the state of things here are more important..."

"Do you see any way, through negotiations, to end what is happening here?" Jamillia asked.

"I am not so sure. I do not know why Gunray would be here. He is violating what we have in writing, and Rune Hakko should know better than anyone."

"They do seem a little wary, Ventress is more confident. Nonetheless, they have an army, If they are provoked, they will move to attack us. I'm sure of that. The eight most powerful businessmen and businesswomen have allied with them. Palpatine has instated Moffs and Grand Moffs, another control and fear tactic, but they do nothing now. Naboo is being..."

All on Naboo knew well the problems associated with such rabble. The Trade Federation had nearly brought Naboo to its knees, and would have had it not been for the heroics of Amidala, Cadus, Obi Wan, Qui Gon, a young Anakin, and the brave flying of the dedicated Naboo pilots.

Even that would not have been enough, had not Queen Amidala forged an unexpected alliance with the heroic Gungan.

Palpatine's regime-as many were calling it, did not help things.

Naboo was suffering again, and this time they had no help.

"Why has nothing been done in the Senate to stop this injustice? Naboo has suffered enough."

"I'm afraid that everything is clogged down with procedures and of the like with the upcoming votes. There is even a vote coming up for another amendment to be added to the constitution."

"Another one?" Jamillia asked, brows furrowed.

She didn't like it.

"The senators are arguing among themselves and there is the Delegation of 2000. There is a vote concerning the Jedi. There are still many bureaucrats, judges, and even Senators on the payrolls of Nute or one of his cronies. It is a full scale war in that place, just not with blasters and explosions." Padme admitted.

"Is it that bad?"

"I will say that if certain things are said or objections are made, Palpatine can make that person disappear. Nute, just the same."

Jamillia took a deep breath.

"It is almost as if they are forcing our hand. And, if one of these votes concerns the ability to vote...Or, the power of the vote itself..."

Those Outer Rim worlds would fall or join the Confederacy without fail at that point.

Nonsense!

The Republic would be assimilated into the Deep Core, Core, Colonies, Expansion, and finally, Inner Rim.

Nonsense!

The Mid Rim and Outer Rim would be...

Naboo...

"Oh, Padme..."

"Let's not lose hope, Your Highness." Padme said quickly.

Jamillia pieced it together.

"Shall we press our case?" Jamillia kept herself calm.

"I am not sure...We may be better off just handling this ourselves." Padme trailed off.

Something stunk with Bail and Palpatine.

 _Power hungry. Bail sits plotting and Palpatine basks in his power._

"I believe that to be the case." Cadus gently cleared his throat.

"What do you think, Master Jedi?"

"Your Highness. The Jedi have not been allowed to capture Nute Gunray or any of the Separatist Council. It would be too dangerous for the overall galactic economy. We were moving in on someone from the Banking Clans and Techno Union, and we had San Hill in custody, but we had to stop after Dooku used sophistry to sway the Senate. That is what Windu and Yoda believe. The Chancellor has also said this numerous times."

Queen Jamillia looked to Cadus and nodded.

She looked back to Padme, squared her shoulders and firmed her jawline, looking regal in the ornate raiments-very much the planetary ruler obedient to the Republic.

Padme admired Jamillia.

A true queen.

"The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it. I hope that day never comes."

"Of course, your Highness. You are right." Padme quietly answered.

She could not tell her it was all for naught.

Not yet.

Sidious had all the power.

There was no more democracy.

There was no Republic.

"In the meantime, we must find a way to move forward with Ventress and Nute Gunray, regardless of their reasons for doing this. Your safety must also be taken into account." Queen Jamillia said.

Everyone except for the trio bowed and quickly left the room.

"What is your suggestion, Master Jedi? How should we proceed?"

"Does Nute Gunray want to negotiate or is it Ventress that wants to?"

"Nute wants to lead, obviously. Ventress is Dooku's Second in Command however. I do not want to get into technicalities and semantics, and Nute uses his wiles and sophistry far too much. One thing may not pertain to one of them and they may find a loophole."

"We should pull up a view port from here and get into contact with them. Once we know they really want to talk and all of these warships are just for dramatic effect, we can allow them access, but just them."

"And, what of Rune. Certainly he will go barking to his greedy cronies about this and the other."

Cadus smiled curtly. "You are Queen Jamillia, a gracious host and regal queen of Naboo. Certainly species and things of that nature do not affect or effect your decisions, you are as generous as you are bold."

Jamillia smiled, keeping her head high as she faced forward. "I will be stretching my generosity as a Naboo to its limit, but if you insist."

"I do."

"Very well, then I would like you present at my side. I will need your Jedi Perception to scout any deception. I will not be forced into anything."

"I will be there-.

Padme interrupted.

"I was thinking-"

"Padme, I was not finished. Nute being here is a serious problem. It is a problem and it needs to be taken care of. It is even worse that Ventress is here. Do I need to remind you what she is capable of?" Cadus cut her short.

Despite looking calm, he was obviously agitated.

"Excuse me, Master Cadus! I am well aware, but Nute is an uncouth rabble. Ventress is just a bloodthirsty killer. I was thinking I would stay in the Lake Country. There are some places up there that are very isolated."

"Hold on." Cadus said. "What about the negotiations?"

"Nute and Ventress can wait, this is more important."

"Padme."

"We are going to the Lake Country."

"I believe we should go to Gallo Mountains if you want to be so stubborn."

"Why?"

"If they are listening, the winds will cut out their transmission. We can go to the peak."

"Master Cadus, with all due respect. You don't even sound convinced."

"We can go to Solleu River."

"Hold on, wait! When did you start deciding everything?"

"From the beginning. Now. Later."

Padme blinked.

Cadus just told her to suck it up and deal with it.

"We are going to the Lake Country and that is final!"

Padme was fighting back, her voice pitched, but she noted the gentle smile of Queen Jamillia.

Yes, levity.

She and Cadus should not be fighting in this manner in public, she realized, not without making others believe that something might be going on between them.

Cadus didn't seem to care.

Jamillia didn't seem to mind, yet, at least.

Padme calmed down.

"My life could be at risk and this is my home. I think it would be wise for you to take advantage of my knowledge in this instance. We will deal with Nute Gunray and Ventress, in due time. They do not control me or Naboo. I will not buck and kick to their schedule nor their demands."

"The longer those ships remain here, the longer they are an eyesore."

"Ignore them."

Cadus tried not to grunt.

"I am here to get rid of them."

"We are going to the Lake Country. That is the best place for us. No more discussion."

"She is right, Master Cadus. The Lake Country is the most remote part of Naboo. Gallo Mountains are remote, but not quite like the Lake Country. Not many people are up there, and you have a clear view of the surrounding terrain. It would be an excellent choice, a place where you would have a much easier time protecting Senator Amidala if it comes to that."

Queen Jamillia ever the regal and dignified queen, spoke amicably.

"I guess I will concede in that case."

"Perfect!" Queen Jamillia clapped, smiling at Cadus. "It's settled then."

Padme could tell from the way Cadus was looking at her that he wasn't pleased.

She offered an innocent shrug and smug smile in response.

She hated Gunray.

He could wait.

"Padme. I had an audience with your father and sister this morning. He knows what is happening. He hopes you will visit your mother before you leave. Your sister said everyone is very worried about you. They are worried they are here for you."

"I understand."

How could they not be?

It pained her to know that the dangers her strong position and ideals were bringing to her were affecting other people whom she loved.

How could they not be affected?

It was a perfect reminder of why family and public service don't mix.

She made a conscious and definitive choice public service or family.

She chose public service.

Some on Naboo juggled the two, somehow, but Padme had always known that such a dual role as wife, perhaps even mother, and Senator would not do well for family, herself, or state.

She hadn't been worried about her own safety at all through any of this chaos, willing to make whatever sacrifices were necessary. Now she had to remember that her choices and positions could affect others on a very personal level, as well.

And, if she ever were to try the dual role life, she would only bring herself pain.

Suffering.

She wore no smile as she walked with Cadus and Queen Jamillia out of the throne room and down the palace's main staircase.

The thoughts of suffering fresh in her mind.

"Master Cadus, if you do not mind. Would you tell me what is it Nute Gunray is after? He has brought Ventress, so there is more to all of this than what meets the eye."

Jamillia was perfectly composed as she spoke.

"Without any investigating?" Padme asked, cutting her eyes a little.

"It can only be a few things." Jamillia said.

Cadus just nodded.

"I can't be too sure. One would think resources, or something like that, but I feel there is a deeper motive here with these negotiations. They are fishing. They are trying to tip the scales, and in which direction, I cannot know. It is about Naboo, but whether for greed, or for a symbol...With Ventress I am willing to bet it is about Naboo itself, the world, its symbol, but only negotiations will tell."

Padme realized she may not have a choice in the matter of living a dual role life, if it came to that.

Jamillia may not either.

None of the women on Naboo.

 _Nute Gunray..._

Padme held onto venom, uttering his name in her mind.

* * *

A ribbed transparent canopy swung out to enfold the landing deck. It settled in around the star fighter, the howl of winds dropped to silence and Obi Wan popped the cockpit open.

A pack of Utai were already scampering and jumping toward the starfighter speaking their native tongue.

They carried a variety of tools and dragged equipment behind them.

Obi-Wan assumed they were some sort of ground crew.

Behind them glided the royal form of an Utapaun in a heavy body length robe of deep scarlet that had a lapel collar so tall it concealed his vestigial ear-disks.

The Utapaun's scalp glistened with a sheen of moisture.

 _That was quick._ Obi-Wan thought, smiling wistfully. _I guess_ _this would be the invitation._ _Quaint._

"Greetings, young Jedi."

the Utapaun's tone was thick and gravely, rumbling in accented Basic.

His facial expression was grim.

"I am Tion Medon. The master of port administration for this far away place of peace. What brings a Jedi to our remote sanctuary?"

Obi-Wan sensed no malice in this being.

The Utapaun radiated an aura of fear.

Undying dread.

Obi-Wan decided to tell the truth.

"My business is the war."

"There is no war this far. Not unless you have brought it with you. "

There was a mask of serenity concealing what the Force told Obi-Wan was anxiety verging on panic.

The sheen of moisture grew, Obi Wan noted.

"Very well, then. Please permit me to refuel here, and to use your city as a base to search the surrounding systems."

"For what do you search way out here?"

"In the Outer Rim, you know of General Grievous. I am searching for him and his army of droids."

Tion Medon took another step closer and leaned down to bring his face near Obi-Wan's ear.

"He is here..."

"I understand."

"We are hostages. We are being watched!"

Obi-Wan nodded, perfectly unassuming.

"Thank you, Master Medon. I am grateful for your hospitality, and will depart as soon as your crew refuels my star fighter."

"You must depart as fast as you can."

"Of course."

"This is a trap, young Jedi!"

"Of course it is. Tell them I promised to file a report with Republic Intelligence concerning your water minerals and recent taxes. Tell them I really only wanted fuel enough to leave immediately."


	13. Chapter 13

Within the heart of the Temple, Shaak Ti watched a life sized holoscan of Commander Cody give a report of the current situation on Utupau.

Mace Windu, Yoda, and Ki Adi Mundi were seated around her.

"We are beginning our supporting attack as ordered. And...If I may say so...From my experience working with General Kenobi, Grievous does not have long time to live."

 _Please be careful._ Shaak Ti thought, trying not to rub her montrals anxiously. _Obi Wan, be careful._

"Thank you, Commander Cody. Make sure to cover all possible escape routes." Ki Adi Mundi said curtly.

"Of course, sir."

Mace Windu's face did not betray the slightest hint of the mingled dread and anticipation rushing through him.

Shaak Ti could feel it it building in him.

 _Fear._

Shaak Ti wanted to pace just a little and go to her chambers and meditate, and Windu looking calm as a stone despite the report did not do her any favors.

He had always been close to the dark side-too close, and now...

 _He's poison._

She blinked widely-that was a warning.

"Keep us updated with your progress. May the Force be with you, and with Master Kenobi." Windu said, tone severe.

"Ending transmission."

The holoscan flickered to nothingness.

Mace Windu turned brief but seemingly significant glances upon the other three Master in the room with him.

Yoda.

Ki Adi Mundi.

Shaak Ti.

He turned to Shaak Ti.

"Take this report to the Chancellor."

"Of course I will, Master Windu."

"Take careful note of his reaction. We will need a full account."

Shaak Ti blinked. "I beg your pardon, Master?"

"What he says, Master Ti. Who he calls. What he does. Everything. Even his facial expressions and body language. If he blinks too fast, tell me. If you feel anything that is even remotely off, tell me. You are very sensitive to these things. It's very important. Scrutinize everything."

"I don't understand, though."

"You don't have to understand."

"But, I was charged with giving a report, how does that account for spying on the Chancellor?"

"Just do it."

"Master Windu, we only serve the Chancellor and the Judicial Department. It has been this way since the Ruusan Reformation-"

"Master Ti! Do I have to remind you that you are still a Jedi Master? That you sit on this Council and that you are still subject to the orders of this Council?"

"But it is not the Council ordering me. _You_ are, Master Windu. I am not a soldier."

"Master Shaak Ti!"

"Yes, Master Windu. Yes, I am leaving." Shaak Ti said, taking her leave.

She glanced at Yoda fleetingly before she departed fully.

 _He hadn't said a single thing to Windu._

 _No rebuke._

* * *

Once Shaak Ti was gone, Mace Windu lowered himself in a chair, staring at the doorway through which the Jedi Master had left.

Though he shared the command center with the two other Jedi Masters, he wasn't even looking at them. He struggled the grim and clouded future within his mind.

"Have you considered..." Ki-Adi-Mundi paused, measuring carefully, cautious. "That if Palpatine refuses to surrender power, removing him is only the first step in the process"

Mace looked at the Cerean Master. "I am not a politician, Ki Adi Mundi. Removing a tyrant is enough for me."

"But it will not be enough for the Republic, Master Windu. Palpatine's dictatorship has been legitimized and can be legalized, even enshrined in a revised Constitution...By the super majority he controls in the Senate. If we try to remove him, we could be viewed as the tyrants. It would be an act of treason, one that endangers the Jedi."

"Right, he is." Yoda agreed. "Outlaws, we would be."

The grim future inside Mace's head turned even darker.

"Filled with corruption, the Senate is. Controlled, they must be, until replaced the corrupted Senators can be, with Senators honest and without avarice-"

"Do you hear what we are saying?"

Mace lowered his head into his hands.

"Has it really come to this!? Arresting a Chancellor. Taking over the Senate. Dooku was right...To save the Republic, we'll have to destroy it...We are supposed to serve, we have served since the Ruusan Reformation! We are not a military power!"

Yoda lifted his head, and his eyes shifted as he struggled with some inner pain.

"Hold on to hope we must! Our true enemy, Palpatine is not, nor the Senate! The true enemy, the Sith Lord Sidious, who controls them both with the dark side. Once destroyed, this Sidious is...All these other concerns, less dire they will instantly become."

"Perhaps." Mace Windu rose, and moved to the window, hands folded behind his back. "Perhaps..."

"And Palpatine has put the chosen one in play against Count Dooku. Undermine us and our authority, he has. Continue to, I believe he will. But, if young Skywalker can apprehend Dooku, and if Kenobi brings down Grievous, end this war, we will. A great victory for the Republic, it will be. Surrender his power, with no choice, he must."

Mace's face darkened, the conversation with Palpatine fresh in his mind.

 _Anakin will be leaving on a mission I have personally assigned him. There is much I have to discuss with you and the Council when he returns with Count Dooku concerning his rank and place among the Jedi. This is very serious and I expect only diplomacy!_

Windu's gaze darkened, his fists clenching.

 _Perhaps..._

 _I will not take this lightly._

* * *

"I suppose I am committed to being the bait."

Through electrobinoculars he examined the shiny spheroid high above on the tenth level.

The rows of spines had to be droid-control antennas.

That's where Grievous would be.

"Then that's where I should be, too..."

The closing of the deck canopy quieted the howl of the wind outside, and now from deeper within the city Obi Wan could hear a ragged choir of hoarsely bellowing cries that had a resonance to them. Whatever was making them was also massive.

They reminded him of Suubatars

They sounded vaguely like the calls of the suubatars he and Anakin had ridden on one of their last missions before the war, back when his biggest worry had been how to keep his promise to Qui Gon...

A simpler time, indeed.

Moments of following the cries through the shadows of deserted hallways carved into sandstone brought Obi Wan to an immense, circular arena-like area, where a ring of balconies were joined to a flat lower level by spokes of broad, corrugated ramps.

The ceiling above was hung with yellowish lamp rods that cast a light the same color as the sun rays striking through an arc of wide oval archways open to the interior of the sinkhole outside.

The winds that whistled through wide archways also cut the eye watering stench down from overpowering to merely nauseating.

Squatting, lying, and milling aimlessly about the lower level were a dozen or so massive and burly lizard-like beasts that looked like the product of some mad man's attempt at a cross of Tatooine Krayt Dragons with Haruun Kal Ankkoxen.

Seven meters tall at the shoulder, they had long crooked legs that ended in five-clawed feet clearly designed for scaling rocky cliffs and tearing apart earth to get at water or meat.

Their tails were nearly twenty meters, ridged with spines, spikes, barbs, and tipped with a long, acutely sharp horn-bladed mace.

A flexible and muscular neck lead up to an armor-plated head that sported an impressive cowl of spines and barbs of its own.

They looked fearsome enough that Obi-Wan might have thought them some sort of dangerous wild predators or vicious guard beasts.

Which they probably were.

But, that idea faded when he seen the docile way they tolerated the team of Utai wranglers who walked among them, hosing them down, scraping muck from their scales, and letting them take bundles of greens from their hands.

Obi Wan took note several large racks with an array of saddles in various styles, from ruggedly basic, to royally ornament almost, very much indeed like those the Alwari of Ansion had strapped to their suubatars.

Moving out of the shadows, he walked down one of the corrugated ramps and made a slight hand gesture in the direction of the nearest of the Utai dragon mount wranglers.

"I need transportation."

The Short's bulging eyes went distant, and he responded with a string of burbling glottal hoots that had a decidedly affirmative tone.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Get me a saddle, please."

With another string of affirmative burbles, the Short waddled off.

While he waited for his saddle, Obi-Wan examined the dragons.

He passed up the largest, and the one most heavily muscled.

He skipped over the leanest.

He didn't even dare approach the one with the fiercest gleam in its eye.

He didn't approach the one with a ferocious demeanor.

Finally he came to a dragon with a clear, steady gleam in its round yellow eyes, and small, close-set scales that felt warm and dry. It neither shied back from his hand nor bent submissively to his touch, but only returned his searching gaze with calm, thoughtful intelligence.

Through the Force, he felt an unshakable commitment to obedience and care for its rider.

An almost Jedi-like devotion to service as the ultimate duty.

A selfless creature.

He could feel it was searching him, just as he was searching it.

"This one."

The Short had returned with a plain, sturdily functional saddle.

Rustic, but reliable.

He and the other wranglers undertook the complicated task of tacking up the dragon mount, he nodded at the beast.

"Boga."

"Thank you."

He took handfuls of greens from a nearby bin and offered them to the dragon. The great beast bent its head, its hooked beak delicately withdrew the greens from Obi-Wan's hand, and it chewed them slowly. He retrieved some water, offering it.

"Good girl, Boga..."

Obi-Wan frowned at the Short.

"She is a she?"

The wrangler frowned back saying a string of jibberish to his ear.

Obi-Wan took that to mean I have no idea what you're saying to me.

"Very well, then."

* * *

It was a scene of every day life.

Simple life.

Children playing and adults sitting quietly under the warm sun, or gossiping across neatly trimmed hedgerows.

Elders sitting in shady areas and speaking of old tales.

It was a scene of absolute normalcy for Naboo.

On Tatooine, the houses were singular, out in the desert, or they were clustered tightly in cities like Mos Eisley, with its hustle and bustle and bright colors and brighter characters.

On Coruscant, there were no streets like this one any longer.

There were no hedgerows and trees lining the ground, just permacrete and old buildings and the gray foundations of the towering skyscrapers. Speeders and other cruisers always zipping around.

On Ryloth, there was segregation and slavery openly. Female Twi'lek were exported and certain Twi'lek, depending on their color, were frowned upon.

There was nothing on Hoth.

People did not gossip, with children running carefree about them, in either of these places.

Simple beauty.

Cadus felt everything-using his body as a focal point of the Force to stretch across Naboo. He back to wearing his Jedi robes, the peasant garb discarded. Padme walked alongside him in a simple, yet long, yellow dress.

"There's my house!"

Cadus nearly jumped like he had been pricked with a needle.

He followed her gaze to see a simple but masterful structure, surrounded, like everything on Naboo, by flowers, trees, vines and hedges.

Padme moved for the door.

Cadus didn't follow right away.

He studied the house, every line, every detail, trying to see in it the environment that had produced her. She had told him many stories of her childhood in this house during their trip from Coruscant, and he was replaying those tales, seeing them in context now that the yard was in view.

He probed with the Force, feeling for...Not quite sure, but every prick he felt in his awareness was warm.

"What are you doing?" Padme asked, now a good distance ahead.

Cadus looked at her, half distracted.

"Don't tell me you're a recluse."

"No, but I am not good with children." Cadus said.

"Aunt Padme!"

Padme rushed ahead, bending low to scoop the pair, who looked to be no more than six years old.

One had hair short and curly with tufts growing out the sides, the other, the older of the two, had hair that was near ebony, but remained a tone of brown.

"Ryoo! Pooja! I'm so happy to see you! You both have grown so much!"

"We're happy to see you, Aunt Padme!"

She smiled, hugging them. She took them by the hand and led them toward Cadus.

"This is Cadus. He is a Jedi Master. Please show him respect. Cadus, this is Ryoo and Pooja!"

 _Nieces_

The way the pair nearly screamed in amazement brought a burst of laughter from Padme and an awkward look from Cadus.

It only lasted for a second as the two went back to laughing and running around.

Cadus turned back to Padme, to see that she was no longer looking his way, but had turned toward the house, where another woman, who looked very much like Padme, was approaching.

Not exactly like Padme. They had their differences, facial structure wise. She was a little older, a little heavier, and a little more...Worn. Experienced.

 _Mother._

She gave life.

Yes, he could feel it, watching as she and Padme hugged tightly.

Ryoo and Pooja were that woman's children-their connection was unmistakable.

This was where Padme could become-more settled, more content, perhaps.

If she allowed herself the choice to do so.

These are the people she loved and trusted.

Considering he could already feel their relation in the force and through appearance alone, he was hardly surprised when they approached him.

"Sola, meet Jedi Master Cadus. Cadus, this is my older sister, Sola."

Cadus bowed a little.

"Formal." Sola noted.

"He is professional." Padme corrected.

"Mom and Dad will be happy to see you. I am really happy to see you, too. It's been a difficult few months, but the last standard day here has been dreadful. There was a huge warship and the Royal Guard was ready for an attack. It was an attack that we could have not repelled."

Padme frowned.

She knew that word of everything going on would have reached her parents' ears, and that was possibly the most disturbing thing of all to her.

But the one thing about it all that troubled her.

The political ramifications of such distractions, the ways they might weaken her position in the Senate were all but paltry.

Her main concern was the effect and affect, of such danger upon those she loved.

She didn't want to bring pain to her family.

She did.

How dare Nute Gunray...

How dare he ever threaten Naboo again!

"Mom's making dinner." Sola continued, noting Padme's silence. "As usual, your timing is perfect."

She started toward the house.

Padme waited for Cadus to move beside her, when he didn't, she moved beside him, then took his hand, looked up, smiled at him, and led him toward the door.

"Come on."

"But-"

"We'll worry about it later."

"It is not something that should be prolonged, Padme-"

" _Later._ " Padme smiled sweetly, tone holding no argument.

The interior of the house was just as pleasing and just as full of life and soft color as was the yard.

There were no glaring lights, no beeping consoles or flickering computer screens. No over sized chairs or over decorative couches and the like.

The furniture was plush and comfortable.

The floors were made of cool stone.

This was not a building as Cadus had been in on Coruscant, and not like the hovels, as he had known on Tatooine. It was not like the dangerous caves of the ice planet Hoth, and it wasn't the Shadowlands of Kashyyk. It was not like the dense forests of Felucia or Endor.

* * *

He swung himself up into the saddle and the dragon rose.

Obi-Wan looked down at the Utai wranglers, wondering if they understood him.

"I cannot pay you. I can only offer the freedom of your planet from the General. I hope that will suffice."

Without waiting for a reply that he would not have understood anyway, Obi-Wan touched Boga on the neck.

Boga reared straight up and raked the air with its long claws, gathered itself and leapt to the top ring-balconies in a single bound.

Obi-Wan didn't need to use the long, hook-tipped goad strapped in a holster alongside the saddle.

Boga seemed to know exactly where he wanted to go.

The Force would guide them both, he thought mirthfully.

As it had brought them together.

* * *

The next introductions were more uncomfortable as Padme showed Cadus to Ruwee, her father.

Strong shouldered with a face that was plain, strong, and passionate all at once.

He wore his brown hair short, but still it was a bit out of place, a bit...Unkempt.

Padme introduced Jobal next.

Cadus knew that the woman was her mother-he didn't need the Force to see that.

Sola took after Jobal in looks a little more.

The moment he met her, he understood where Padme had gotten her joyous and sincere smile.

Jobal's face had that same comforting quality, that same obvious generosity. Her smile was her first and most defining trait.

It was so real and so genuine.

Cadus, Padme, and Ruwee sat at the dinner table. Cadus sat comfortably quiet while Padme and her father were chatting lightly. The trio listened to the bustle in the next room.

"Too much, Mom." Sola said, a little exasperated.

"Nonsense."

"Too much."

Ruwee and Padme smiled knowingly.

"I doubt they've been starving all the way from Coruscant."

Sola exited the kitchen, glancing back over her shoulder as she spoke.

She returned carrying a bowl full of food.

"Enough to feed the town?" Padme asked.

Sola quietly put the bowl on the table.

"You know Mom. Can't stop her. Don't try."

The tone told Cadus that this was not an isolated incident, and that Jobal was quite the hostess.

An overzealous, maybe fanatical, smothering, hostess.

The bowl of food looked and smelled very good.

Jobal entered the room, holding an even larger bowl of steaming food.

"You both arrived just in time for dinner." Jobal said.

She set the plate down near Cadus and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you're hungry, Cadus."

"Starving." He looked up and gave her a contented smile.

The look of humble gratitude was not lost on Padme.

Jobal grinned widely and nodded.

"If you're starving, then you came to the right place at the right time." Ruwee said, his smile rustic. "Eat up, son!"

"You shouldn't call him, son, dad. He is older than you are. He is older than Count Dooku even."

Everyone took a moment to look at Cadus.

He didn't care for the pointed attention and made it known.

"Padme, that is rude." Cadus pointed out.

"It is." Jobal agreed.

"You don't look that old. Not a day over twenty six." Ruwee said.

"How old are you, Master Jedi?" Sola asked.

"Sola." Jobal admonished.

"Padme started it."

"Mature." Padme commented.

"I was a Knight for a long time by the time Dooku was becoming a Master."

"You are old." Ruwee remarked. "Older than 120 standard years."

"I told you!" Padme said, triumphant.

"Enough about that." Jobal said. "He is a guest here. Manners."

There was a collective nod as silence fell.

Jobal and Sola took their seats and began passing the food bowls. Cadus made sure to take a good helping of several different dishes. They were not foreign to him, he knew each dish, and he craftsmanship behind each one, and the smells told him that he wouldn't be disappointed.

Cadus sat quietly and ate, listening with half an ear to the chatter all about him.

"Honey, it's so good to see you safe and sound. I am so glad you are here. We were so worried." Jobal said.

Cadus could see the disapproving, but understanding frown that Padme answered with.

Ruwee, obviously trying to dispel the tension before it could really begin, put his hand on Jobal's arm.

"Dear-"

"I know. But I had to say it. Now it's done. We can eat."

"It's okay dad." Padme smiled. "I am glad to be home, though it is for the different circumstances than I would care for."

Sola cleared her throat. "Well, this is very exciting."

Everyone looked at her.

Padme scowled a little.

"Cadus, would you know you're the first boyfriend my sister has ever brought home?"

"Sola, be quiet! He isn't my boyfriend! I am too old for a boyfriend!"

"Husband then?"

"He's a Jedi Master assigned by the Council to protect me and take care of the problem here on Naboo with Nute Gunray and Asajj Ventress!"

"A bodyguard?" Jobal questioned, body shifting with concern.

Padme's sigh sounded more like a groan.

"No one is after my life, not right now. I promise. Anyway, Cadus is a friend. I've known him for years. Remember the Jedi in the reports that is always in the trenches with his clones and the commandos?"

"I can see that is him." Sola said, staring at Cadus. "The Maverick."

Padme smiled at Cadus. "He's grown even stronger since then. He continues to fight for the greater good."

Cadus glanced at Sola and noted that she was staring at him, analyzing him, observing him, scrutinizing him. He met her steady gaze, looking into her eyes.

Padme's whole family may have talent just like her, he realized.

It was like Sola was seeing something even he couldn't see.

"Honey, when are you going to settle down? Have you at least thought about it since the last time we talked? Haven't you had enough of that life? I certainly have! I think it's about time you think about your legacy!"

"My legacy is Naboo and the Republic."

"Padme, the Republic could fall any day. Your legacy is children!"

"Mom, I'm not in any danger right now. It is Naboo. I was sent here for Naboo, not for protection. I am here to handle the diplomatic side of things." Padme insisted, taking Cadus's hand in her own.

He was about to ask what she was doing, but she squeezed.

"Is she in any danger?" Ruwee asked.

Cadus stared at the man, seeing the honest concern. This man loved his daughter so much. He deserved to know the truth. She would always be his little girl, though he had let her go to do what she yearned for. It couldn't have been easy, he worried, but not like Padme's mother.

Padme's desire for public service did stem from him, after all.

It was logical.

"Yes, she is. But, it is just not her. Certain Senators are speaking out and saying certain things, some of these things can be called treason or threatening. Depending on what is said to whom, such people disappear. Money is being used to pay off people in high places. The Senate, at any point, could be dissolved, and if anyone speaks out, they will be seen as an enemy."

Padme's grip tightened.

"But I am in not much danger. Everyone knows where to find me and I am not hiding in the first place."

"Cadus..." she murmured.

"The Council thought it was prudent to give her some time away from Coruscant, and put her under the protection of myself. I had to intervene in order to get her to see reason at that point in time. We both understand that we are needed here, and while no immediate harm may come to Padme, we still believe protection to be prudent."

Cadus showed no signs of pain as Padme's fingernails dug into his hand.

"Master Obi Wan is going to capture or destroy Grievous at this very moment, and there should be someone being sent out to bring Dooku in. We can get two leaders of the Confederacy and Ventress is right here. Naboo is our first priority here, not Padme's safety-although I am to take that into account. But, Padme announcing herself and saying she will not hide does not help things. Her boldness gets her in trouble, at times."

Padme loosened her grip.

Ruwee, and Jobal seemed to relax.

"It is not an isolated incident?" Ruwee asked, needing clarification.

Cadus shook his head. "As much as the war rages out in the galaxy, on Coruscant, war is waged with words and ideals."

* * *

The city looked and felt deserted.

Nothing moved save the shadows of clouds moving far, far above.

Even the wind-power turbines had been locked down.

The first sign of life he saw came on the tenth level.

A handful of other dragons lay basking in the midday sun, not far from the durasteel barnacle of the droid-control center.

With the Force, he nudged them to move down a few levels-where the sun was greater.

Obi-Wan rode Boga right up to the control center's open archway, then jumped down from the saddle.

The archway led into a towering vaulted hall, its durasteel decking bare of furnishing.

Deep within the shadows that gathered in the hall stood a cluster of five _hundred_ figures.

Their faces were the color of bleached bone.

Magnaguards.

They looked like they were waiting for him.

No need to keep them waiting.

He was the bait after all.

"You'd best find your way home, Boga." He said patting Boga's scaled neck with gentle affection. "I do not wish for you to be harmed."

Boga gave a soft honk of acknowledgment, then bent a sharper curve into its long flexible neck to place its beak against Obi-Wan's chest.

"Stay in cover. I wish no harm to come to you or the people of this world."

Obi Wan stepped from the sun into the shadow.


	14. Chapter 14

"You've been too many places, I can tell. You are quiet and respectful, but your personality is one of color."

"I've been all over the galaxy. I can speak many languages as well. In my youth, I spent a lot of time traveling and meeting new species and people. I tried to learn as much about them and their culture as I could."

Ruwee looked at Cadus carefully. "How many can you speak fluently?"

"More than ten. I can even speak Shyriiwook and the more technical Thykararin, and the tribal Xaczik."

"I thought humans can't do that?"

Cadus laughed. "They can't. Vocal cords aren't made for it. I sound ridiculous when I do, but I can understand it perfectly, and they can understand me. I even know their written language and tend to write out what I would normally speak, so that sort of helps. I also understand and can speak Geonosian and Tusken."

"You can speak Tusken?"

Cadus nodded.

Those were three languages Ruwee had never bothered to learn-no one other than those species could really speak it.

"What about Jawaese?"

"A beton nya mombay m'bwa. Yanna kuzu peekay."

Ruwee laughed, getting a kick out of it.

Cadus smiled in good nature-the Jawas were a colorful people-he could remember getting into an argument with a whole tribe at one point in his life over a pristine speeder.

Part of it was the fact they didn't want to take credits-they wanted gold.

Solid gold. Not the coins. Not jewelry. Just pure gold.

One block.

"What did you just say?"

Cadus crossed his arms over his chest, recalling the memory. "This is mine, all mine. This is not for sale."

"You ever argue with a Jawa?"

"You'd have better luck pushing a planet out of orbit with your bare hands. But, they understand currency. They are reasonable, but horrible negotiators at times when they like something that they are trying to sell." Cadus joked.

"But being born and raised on Naboo, I'm happy here. I do regret not being able to meet such colorful people and species like you got the chance to, but I am happy with my life here."

Cadus could understand.

"Padme said you teach at the university."

"Yes, and before that I was an architect. I also worked for the Refugee Relief Movement, when I was very young. I attacked my duties with ferocity."

"I see where Padme gets her spunk from."

"Yes, she is always thinking of others."

"Just like her father."

Ruwee nodded. "She really took the torch."

Cadus nodded, not really surprised. "You seem quite interested in public service. Your whole family is devoted."

"This world of Naboo is generous. We have all that we need, all that we could want. Food is plentiful, the climate is comfortable, the surroundings are peaceful and speak harmony. "

"Quite so." Cadus agreed.

"We are very fortunate people, and we know it. That good fortune should not be taken for granted, and so we try to share and try to help everyone that we can. It is our way of saying that we welcome the friendship of those less fortunate, that we do not think ourselves entitled to that which we have, or superior because of what we have, but rather, that we feel blessed beyond what we deserve. We share, struggle, and we work hard, and we sweat, and in doing so, we become something larger than ourselves, and more fulfilled than one can become from idly enjoying good fortune!"

Cadus considered Ruwee's words for a few moments.

Being a part of something greater.

"It is the same with some Jedi. We have been given great gifts, and we train hard to make the most of those gifts. And then we use those powers to try to help innocence in the galaxy."

"And to make the things we love a little bit safer?"

Cadus looked at him.

"Well, that is the thing with the Jedi. Not all of us are of a like mind when it comes to that. My Master and Obi Wan's Master, for example, believed in doing what they they felt was right in that moment. Count Dooku was vocal about the Jedi playing the part of politician. He even tried to uplift a part of the Ruusan Reformation with the Jedi, allowing them to be a military power once more and not serving under the Judicial Department or the Chancellor. Obi Wan has a reverence for life, and truth be told, he is the model Jedi. Shaak Ti and Aalya have always fought to protect those who cannot fight, or will not fight. Mace Windu only fights for civilization, and as far as he is concerned, Republic is the only civilization."

Ruwee took it all in, brows furrowing.

"Then there's you and Anakin Skywalker." Ruwee said, eyes searching.

"I guess we fight the fight." Cadus said a little humorless.

"Yes."

After answering, Ruwee relaxed.

"Regardless of differences, it seems that the Jedi as a whole have the best interests of everyone in mind." Ruwee concluded.

Cadus's expression betrayed nothing.

If only that were true.

* * *

Padme noted the tension in her mother. These latest events-the assassination attempts on Senators, the disappearances, the war, the fights in the Senate over issues that concerned everyone in the galaxy, and whatever else-were weighing heavily on her.

She looked to Sola, too, to see if she might find some clue as to how to help get rid of some of the tension, but all she could see was curiosity.

"Why haven't you told us about him, Padme?" Sola asked with a sly grin.

"What's there to talk about?" Padme replied casually. "He's just a man. Master Jedi, maverick yes, but still."

"A man?" Sola repeated with a laugh. "Just a Master Jedi?"

"Sola, seriously! Stop it!"

"That is Master Cadus-besides Anakin Skywalker, everyone says he is the one without any fear! Those two are pillars of the Republic."

"And your point?"

"You have been on many campaigns with him in certain parts of the Outer Rim. You have spent a lot of time together."

"It's business." Padme stressed.

"It's obvious, Padme. Are you saying, baby sister, that you are oblivious?"

"I'm not your baby sister, Sola, we are not that far apart in age. Cadus and I are friends. Partners. Our relationship is strictly professional. It has always been professional. We put our own interests aside and think of the interests of the people we are trying to help instead, we are not selfish."

"You can still have affection for him."

Padme frowned. "That is a conflict of interest."

Sola grinned again, whistling. "Padme, I will admit he is really attractive. I am sure under those robes he is coiled with muscles."

"Mom, would you tell her to stop it?" Padme gritted out.

Sola laughed. "Well, maybe you don't notice how you act around him. I think you're afraid to just take time out and reflect."

"Cut it out! There is nothing going on!"

"Why are you getting so flustered then?"

"I am not!"

"Now you're getting testy."

" _Because you keep on badgering me about nonsense!_ "

Jobal stepped between the two and gave Sola a stern look.

She turned back to Padme.

"Sola is just thinking about your needs, dear. Sola, do not pester your sister like you are children."

"Mom, you're impossible. What I'm doing is important." Padme said, frustrated.

"You've done your service, Padme. You've done so much. You served your two terms as queen. We can find another Senator to represent Naboo in the Senate. You don't have to deny yourself anymore. It's time you had a life of your own. You're missing so much! What of your legacy!? The Republic can fall at any time, nothing is forever, but your children will live on! That is your legacy!"

Padme tilted her head back and closed her eyes, accepting the words.

She was glad to have people who loved her and cared about her so much.

Her mother was right.

"I know where you are coming from, mom. I do. But, I just _can't."_

"You should at least think about it, Padme."

"Mom."

"It worries me that you have not changed since the last time you came here in some regards."

"Mom.

Jobal nodded. "I know. You only think to serve. But, I've said my piece."

Padme turned to Sola next.

Her sister was still grinning.

Did she miss something?

* * *

"How serious is this thing?" Ruwee asked bluntly.

 _How much danger is my daughter really in? How much danger is my world in?_

Cadus didn't hesitate.

Padme's father deserved nothing but honesty from him.

"There have been no attempts on her life. But, with votes coming up, that could change. These votes can very well change the constitution for the worst, and there will be a backlash if that happens. Chances are, there'll be more once this all comes to a head. Obi Wan is tracking down Grievous and I'm certain he'll find him. And, I am here to assist Padme and Naboo if it comes to that, so this situation won't last long once negotiations start."

"I don't want anything to happen to her."

"I don't either."

"And, what of Naboo?"

Cadus didn't find a need to hesitate about answering this either.

"It all depends on how these negotiations go. Naboo has no actual military, that could be used to their advantage, and if Nute Gunray wants to, he could send out his army. They may use sophistry and technicalities. But, I doubt he will send out his army. If that was his goal, with Ventress here, it would have been done already. Naboo is a symbol for a lot of people, and if certain things happen to a symbol, people feel a certain way."

Ruwee frowned, taking in the statement.

"The Naboo government may be forced to change a great deal of things, if you guys don't want to agree to whatever conditions Nute Gunray and Ventress lay out. If you guys don't want to be sucked into the Confederacy through sheer brute force, you may have to do things you don't want to."

Ruwee nodded, remaining silent.

"So, they've forced our hand and will continue to unless we do not yield."

Cadus nodded.

"And, this brings things to a standstill in the Senate..."

Ruwee looked Cadus in the eye and there was a shared understanding.

"This is a blockade without the blockade."

Cadus knew what had to be done-he just wasn't sure if Padme knew or would accept it.

* * *

Padme stared at her older sister.

Sola returned the stare.

"What is it?"

"Why do you keep saying such things?"

"Because it's obvious. You can't deny it to yourself. This isn't like the last time you came here. You are older, you know that..."

Padme sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I thought Jedi weren't supposed to think such things. Cadus is clearly attached to a great many things. He is attached to entire worlds and the inhabitants of the worlds." Sola remarked.

"They're not supposed to."

"But Cadus does."

"He is different. He is passionate and he is ferocious. He is loyal to the innocence and the common people, and he does everything he does for the greater good. He wants to end slavery-he wants all of us to be free!"

"But, my point stands."

Sola's words brought Padme's gaze up to meet hers.

"You know I'm right."

Padme shook her head helplessly. "What are you getting at?"

Sola laughed. "You think more like a Jedi than he does, and you shouldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"You're so tied up in your responsibilities that you don't give any weight to your desires or even your emotions. You just blink them away. Even with your own feelings, you never even consider them. You try to erase them."

"I do not try to erase them! You don't know how I feel about Cadus."

"You probably don't either, Padme. Because you won't allow yourself to even think about it. You are clearly attracted to him, and I don't think all of it has to do with looks, though, he is very youthful for being so old."

"Sola!"

"You made your decision. Being a Senator and being a wife aren't mutually exclusive, you know. You made a choice to make a distinction between the two."

"My work is important! There is a distinction between the two of them!"

"I am not saying your work is not important, sister."

"The duties are different, there is no comparison!"

"Exactly."

"No. Being a wife, and being a mother, and being a Senator is a conflict of interest. Personal. Emotional. Business. Greater good."

"It's funny, Padme. You act as if you're prohibited to have a husband and you're not. We had a conversation just like this one before, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

"Yet, you have not changed."

"Your point?"

"Cadus acts as if he's under no such prohibitions at all, and he is under the most considering he is a Jedi Master. You are even talking like a Jedi listen to you!"

"What?"

"You are trying to take your emotions out of the equation! You just want to serve and nothing more!"

"I am not! You're way ahead of everything here, sister. Seriously!" Padme stressed.

"Am I?"

"Cadus and I have only been together for a few days now and I bring him here, and all of the sudden we are eloped!? There is something going on between us? Cadus is a passionate and devout man who always fights for the greater good. He cannot allow himself to be tied down to the Jedi's dogmatic ways and views when it comes time to save people and planets. He is very attached to worlds and their people, and their culture. It is just not me. It is just not Naboo. He wants everyone in the galaxy to be free!"

"And, that is why you love him. That is why I would love him. That is why mother would love him. That is why any woman would love him. Men like him and Dooku are rare, even more rare in this era. They are a dying breed, perhaps the last of their generations."

"I do not love him!" Padme emphasized each word. "I am not so selfish!"

"What does being selfish that have to do with it?"

"Everything. His love and devotion is for the people-it is not meant to be tied down to one person."

"Says you."

"I do not want to tie Cadus down with being a wife or burden. I would become the center of his focus and his love, and I want everyone else to have that. I agree with him!"

"You don't really mean that."

"I do."

Sola shrugged, her expression turning into genuine concern.

She sat down on the bed beside Padme and put an arm across her shoulders.

"If I had a husband he would be the center of my focus. I don't want that. My focus is the people, first. We are exactly the same in that regard." Padme admitted.

"I don't know any of the details, Padme, and you're right, I don't know how you feel...About any of this. About Cadus. About this disturbing move. But I know, deep down, you know that...Cadus is _good._ He is _good_ for you. He is _good_ for me. He is just a kind and _good_ person."

Padme didn't disagree.

"He is _good_ for everyone." Padme said.

That is why she would never be so selfish as to retrain Cadus.

And, she felt like she could never explain it properly.

They were both so selfless, always thinking of others.

Padme just sat there, comfortable in Sola's hug.

"You want everyone else to be happy, everyone in the whole galaxy. From the Deep Core to the last reaches of it. But,you want to be happy. And, you won't even allow yourself to be happy."

Surprised, Padme looked back up.

"What are you so afraid of, Sister? Are you afraid of Cadus's passionate feelings and the responsibilities that he cannot or will not dismiss? Or are you afraid of your own feelings? Why are you so afraid to be selfish? Just this once? You have always been selfless, just this one time, Padme. Why are you so afraid to be happy?"

"It...It isn't like that."

She and Cadus both wanted a galaxy where everyone could be happy-they didn't care about themselves.

They wanted to pave in a golden era!

An era of no slavery!

Of no war!

Of no greed!

No species, no gender, no rim location, nor planet location being discriminated or anything else.

"I don't know how you feel. But this something new to you, Padme. Something scary, but something wonderful at the same time. It is changing you. Listen to you. I know you are devout and passionate, but even I can hear love in your voice. Love for different people and different worlds. Before you thought only to serve the Republic and Naboo, now you are speaking of everyone-of all classes and walks of life and all beings."

Padme said nothing.

Sola was right.

"Padme, please...If you don't at least think this through honestly and without any reservations, you will be holding yourself back, and you may hold Cadus back."

Padme fumed gently, scowling a little.

"It is not that simple. I have many enemies. Cadus is a Master Jedi! We need him! The Republic needs him! If he is exiled or expelled because of me, or for any reason, where does that leave us? Where does that leave the Republic!? What about the war!? There are so few Jedi who are willing to help innocence and other than Anakin, Obi Wan, Aalya, and Shaak Ti, I can't think of anyone else other than Cadus! How can we end the war any faster if he is gone!"

"He is not dead, Padme. He will not die."

"If the Republic lose him. If the Jedi lose him. We cannot take such a loss."

"Where does that leave you?"

"I do not care, Sola. I...I...Don't care." Padme took a deep breath.

Sola gently grabbed Padme's hand.

"They are not mutually exclusive from one another." Sola stressed. "Please Padme."

"I refuse..." Padme said, keeping herself calm. "My children will not live under threat and constant watch."

"They don't have to."

"They will!"

 _Look how worried you are! I will be worried about my children and they will worry for me!_

"Padme, just think about it and consider your own feelings. Cadus not being a Jedi could be a _good_ thing. It allows him to perform his duties as he sees fit without restriction. He can pass on his knowledge to anyone and everyone he wants. He could pass it onto you, onto me, onto everyone on Naboo...He can pass it onto the people in the Outer Rim. The common folk. We may be able to pull some strings here so we can sponsor him or something. There are options for both of you guys, but most of all, Cadus."

Padme felt waves behind her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Cadus can take our surname of Naberrie. Our name holds power here, and it could do you both some favors. If the Jedi exile him for marrying you, he can come here."

"You speak as if it is so easy. There are certain pressures in my life. Certain expectations and duties. Things we want to do. Things we have to do. Things we do not want to do. Things that we must do. And, then there are things out of our control, and those are things that we can never prepare for. Cadus marrying...Me marrying...Us marrying each other is not one of those things-we never considered it. We don't think about it."

"And, that is why it is so beautiful."

"Sola...Sometimes, it is not even someone else who is your worst enemy. Sometimes it is you, yourself, who are your own worst enemy."

Sola felt a small sliver of fear. "I know having children was your one desire even before you did anything else. I do not want you to give that up. Don't you want to outdo your big sister by having four children?"

"Oh, sister." Padme said, managing to smile.

Having so many children would only bring suffering.

Padme knew it so.

* * *

He walked without haste. He became aware, without surprise and without fierce focus, that the entire expanse of vaulted ceiling above his head was actually a horde of storage hives.

Hundreds.

Filled with combat droids.

Super Battle Droids.

B1

B2

Droideka.

Which made him also aware, again without surprise and without distress, that he would very likely die here.

Until this very moment he always believed in his heart that Anakin would be with him when he died.

* * *

Shaak Ti observed the Supreme Chancellor.

Palpatine had hardly reacted at all.

The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic sat at the small desk in his private office, staring distractedly at an abstract twist of neuranium that Shaak Ti had always assumed was supposed to be some kind of sculpture, or something to hide another more esoteric artifact.

She tried not to pace anxiously about the office, as it would be rude.

Palpatine merely sighed, as though he had matters of much greater importance on his mind.

"I'm sorry, Sir Palpatine to repeat myself. Please look over my act of redundancy. Master Obi-Wan has made contact with General Grievous. His attack is already under way. They're fighting right now, sir!"

"Yes, yes, of course. I entirely understand your concern for your friend Obi Wan. Let us hope he is up to the task."

"It's not just concern for Master Obi-Wan. Taking General Grievous will be the final victory for the Republic! If Anakin manages to apprehend Dooku as well, the war will end."

"Will it really end it, Master Shaak Ti?"

He turned to Shaak Ti, and a distinctly troubled frown came over his his face.

"Of course it will. With Dooku and Grievous apprehended, we will effectively end the war. The Separatist Council only has the funds."

Palpatine shifted, eyes darkening. "I'm afraid that our situation is more grave than even I had feared. Perhaps you should sit down."

Shaak Ti didn't move.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Grievous and Dooku are no longer the real enemies. Even the Clone Wars are now only...A distraction."

"Excuse me? That makes no sense, we've all sacrificed so much!"

"And, because you understand that, However, some Jedi, like Mace Windu, do not. And, he could have ordered you to watch my movements when you came here to give me the report. Don't you understand that anything you tell him tonight—whatever it may be—will be used as an excuse to make him pressure me or arrest me and take me out of office by force?"

"That's impossible!" Shaak Ti sought desperately for an argument. "There is the Senate. And, there is no way the Jedi would partake in that!"

"The Senate will be powerless to stop it. The lower rank Jedi will be powerless to stop Windu when the time comes. They may not even know. It could be a discussion between him and Yoda, and just those two. This is bigger than any personal dislike between the Council and myself. I am only one man. My authority is granted by the Senate; it is the Senate that is the true government of the Republic."

"I know sir." Shaak Ti agreed, trying to stay calm. She had always served and thought of nothing more. "I know."

"Arresting me and taking me out of office by force is going to do nothing. Removing a so called tyrant is only the first step. To control the Republic, the Jedi will have to take over the Senate first."

"But the Jedi—the Jedi serve the Senate! I serve the Senate!"

"I know you do, Master Shaak Ti."

"The Jedi do!"

"Do they?" Palpatine asked mildly.

"Why would they not? Why would they suddenly stop. We have always worked with the Republic and even when the Russan Reformation happened, and thousands of years before that, the Jedi and Republic have always had mutual interest."

"Or do certain Jedi right now serve certain Senators?"

"I'm sorry, Chancellor, I do not understand what you are trying to say. I have always served and performed my duties to the utmost!"

"Here, Master Ti." The Chancellor rummaged around within his desk for a moment, then brought forth a document reader. "Do you know what this is?"

Shaak Ti recognized the seal Padme and other senators had placed on it. "Yes, Sir Palpatine. This is the Petition of the Delegation of the Two Thousand—"

"No!" Palpatine slammed the document reader on his desktop hard enough to make Shaak Ti jump. "It is a roll of treasonous and power hungry villains."

Shaak Ti went absolutely still.

"Traitors? Treason?""

"There are, now, only two kinds of Senators in our government it seems. Those whose names are on this so-called petition, and those whom the Jedi are about to arrest."

Shaak Ti could only stare.

She couldn't speak.

Did Mace Windu speak with the people on that petition?

"But, all they asked for is an end to the war. It's what the Jedi want, too. It's what we all want. I grow weary of this war and there is an outcry across the galaxy for this war to end."

"Perhaps. Though how that end comes about may be the single most important thing about the war. More important, even, than who wins."

"Can there be no peace treaty?"

"To do that would be to acknowledge them as a government."

Shaak Ti bowed her head. "I would not arrest a Senator nor you, Sir Palpatine. It is not within my duties. I merely serve."

"Master Shaak Ti." Palpatine smiled a little. "You would be expelled for you devotion."

Shaak Ti shifted a little anxiously.

"It is a shame more Jedi cannot be like you, Anakin, and Cadus. A true shame. Their...Sincerity...Should be admired. I wish I could admire it. Or it would be admirable in some ways, were it not for the fact there is far more to it."

"What do you mean?"

"This...Petition is nothing of the sort. It is not a petition. It is a not so cleverly-veiled threat." Palpatine sighed regretfully.

"How?"

"Everyone on here believes that I have...Held onto Emergency Powers too long, with the war about to end, in their eyes, I am misusing that power. They fear the formation of my Moff office. They believe democracy is in my reaches and I want to take it away."

"Maybe he is worried because terms have been taken out."

"It was a show of force. A demonstration of the political power they will be able to muster in support of their rebellion, enough, that even the Jedi will join their cause. Others will certainly rally to them. It will be a rebellion. First there is the Confederacy, our greatest enemy yet, and now in the shadows is a new enemy, and one composed of the very Republic itself it appears..."

Palpatine's tone dropped, like a hiss.

"Like a rebellion is happening."

Shaak Ti blinked, mortified.

How could Master Windu...

How could Master Yoda...

"Do they want the war to end, was that mentioned at all?" Shaak Ti pressed.

Palpatine's expression turned to one of sorrow.

"No, nothing like that was mentioned. It was just pertaining to the use of my emergency powers and me thereby vacated them."

It was worse than Shaak Ti thought.

* * *

The four hundred or so bodyguard droids spread out in an arc between Obi-Wan and Grievous.

Their staffs, surging with electric, whipped through the air.

Obi Wan maintained his distance. He had some bruises from a few dozen of those staffs, and he felt no particular urge to add to his collection.

"General Grievous. You're under arrest."

The general stalked toward him, passing through his screen of bodyguards without the slightest hint of reluctance.

"Kenobi, your hauteur is not missed, and I have been warned by Dooku...Do you expect me to surrender?"

"You can surrender." Obi-Wan said, completely reasonable. "Or, I can dismantle your exoskeleton and ship you back to Coruscant."

"I'll take option three." Grievous lifted his hand, and the bodyguards moved to box Obi-Wan between them. "That's the one where I watch you die."

Another gesture, and the droids in the ceiling hives came to life. They uncoiled from their sockets with a rising chorus of whirring and buzzing.

They began to drop free of the ceiling, first only a few, then many, like the opening drops of a downpour. They began to fall like torrential rainfall.

Hundreds of thousands, and then millions upon millions of them landed and rolled to standing.

Many more stayed attached to the overhead hives, hanging upside down by their magnetized pads, weapons trained.

Obi Wan realized he was in the center of a dome of blasters.

Through it all, Obi Wan never moved.

"So, you will not surrender and be reasonable?"

Grievous shook his head. "You never grow tired of this senseless bantering."

"I rarely tire of bantering." Obi-Wan said mildly.

Grievous turned away.

"You are a Jedi trapped in a jar. This is where you meet your demise by my hands, Kenobi."


	15. Chapter 15

Obi Wan felt a little mirth as the air filled with crackling electric.

He brought his lightsaber from his belt to his hand and ignited it while he turned into a roll.

The simple action carried his lightsaber through a crisp arc that severed the legs of dozens of the bodyguards, and as Obi Wan rolled back to his feet, he nudged the crippled bodyguards, sending them sideways into the path of his blade and sent them all to the floor in sparking pieces.

The remaining bodyguards pressed the attack, but more cautiously. Their weapons were longer than his, and they struck from beyond the reach of his blade. He retreated against the steady advance, his defensive velocities of Soresu and Shii-Cho were barely keeping the crackling discharges at bay.

With a leap, he lifted himself skyward, landing neatly on an empty droid socket in the ceiling hive. The MagnaGuards sprang after him but he was gone by the time they arrived, leaping higher into the maze of girders and cables.

 _This way!_

The force coiled through him. Obi-Wan stopped, balancing on a girder, frowning at the oncoming killer droids that leapt from beam to beam below him. They were like hungry predators with an acute appetite for Jedi, particularly, him, and there were so many.

He spotted a support beam just in the reach of his blade.

 _No_ w _._

His blade flicked and the beam parted, glowing white hot, and a great hulk of ship-sized cargo containers that the beam had been supporting tore free of its other supports with the roar of twisting metal and crashed down upon all of his hunters and even nearby droids with so much finality, he had to brace for the impact.

He leapt girder to girder, slashing cables along the way, swinging through swaths of blaster-fire, blade arcing so fast it became a deflector shield that splattered bolts in all direction.

He spun and whirled through the superstructure, moving seamlessly and without pause, the blasts of particle cannons from power droids trailed by him, destroying equipment and shattering girders.

One nasty cannon blast smashed clear into a wall, spearing into a ramp several meters away, unleashing a torrent of red-hot debris that crashed to the deck, crushing droids on all sides.

By the time he finally flipped down and glided to a landing, nearly half the droids between him and Grievous had been destroyed.

 _Move!_

He cut his way forward, blade arcing just a few inches at a time, swathing into the mob of remaining droids smoothly, his steady pace left behind a trail of smoking carnage. It was almost with a methodical, easy, and measured pace which Obi Wan moved forward. Not hasty, but not quite passive.

"Keep firing!"

Grievous roared to the spider droids that flanked him.

"Blast him!"

He roared at the Super Battle Droids.

Obi-Wan could feel massive shoulder cannon of a spider droid track him, he could feel its lethal intent through its circuitry, and he felt it fire a bolt as powerful as a proton grenade. He leapt, and it carried him just far enough to land directly in front of Grievous.

A series of slashes amputated the shoulder cannons of five power droids. Another series bisected Super Droid cannon blasters from their wrist extensions. Obi Wan continued into a spinning Force push, that brought his boot heel to the point of a Magnaguard's chin, snapping the droid's head back hard enough to sever its head clean off. The blast radius of his attack had a similar effect, snapping and contorting metal.

"General Grievous." Obi-Wan said with polite smile, recovering swiftly. "My offer is still open."

Droid guns throughout the control center flicked, aimed and primed.

Grievous raised his hand, and like a silence fell over, the droids dropped their arms.

"Do you believe that I would surrender?"

"I am still willing to take you alive. So far, no one has been hurt."

Grievous tilted his head so that he could squint down into Obi Wan's face. "I have _billions_ of droids. You cannot defeat them all."

"I don't have to. I have to defeat you. You surrendering simplifies a lot."

"This is your chance to...Compromise, General Kenobi." Grievous swept a duranium hand toward the sinkhole-city behind him.

"Compromise?"

"Pau City is in my grip. Lay down your blade, or I will call in legions of dreadnaughts to wipe out everything here! I will squeeze until nothing remains but a barren rock."

"You are uncivilized." Obi-Wan said. "You should be more reasonable if you are talking about compromising."

Yellow eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"You are too confident in your abilities, General." Obi Wan pointed his lightsaber toward the archway.

Grievous turned to look.

A massive shadow passed over the sun and settled above Pau City.

The _Vigilance_.

Hailfire droids rolled out from caves in the wind scoured mesas, unleashing storms of missiles toward the oncoming craft.

The Vigilance's sensor operators transferred the data to its turbolaser batteries. Bolts of pure power roared down through the atmosphere like comets. The hailfire droids disintegrated under the weathering storm. Pinpoint counter-fire from the LAAT/i's met the homing missiles in fireballs, ripped to shreds as nothing more than smoke as the oncoming craft blasted through with vigor.

LAAT/i's streaked over the rim of the sinkhole and spiraled downward with all guns and turrets blazing, crabbing outward to keep their forward batteries raking on the sinkhole's wall, while at the rim above, Jadthu-class armored landers hovered with doors wide, trailing cables that looped all the way to the ocean mouths that gaped at the lowest level of the city.

Blue beams shrouded the gap between the landers, the lowest level of the city, and their destination. High powered turrets chewed through any resistance that could possibly meet the armored troopers.

Down the tassels came endless streams of armored troopers. Blasters were firing and grenades were exploding against combat droids that marched out to meet them. Streamers of cables brushed the outer balcony of the control center, white armored troopers descended, each with one hand on his mechanized line-brake and the other full with blaster rifles on full auto, spraying continuous chains of particle beams too numerous and overwhelming for any eye to see.

Droids wheeled and dropped, some leaping into the air, regardless, the end result was still the same. They burst to sparking, flaming fragments. Magnaguards whirled mindlessly as their limbs were amputated from heavy fire, attacking everything that moved, even inanimate objects.

The surviving droids opened up on the clones, following their primary orders to attack and kill. They marched forward without reprieve or fear, steady and unflinching.

They picked up their pace as their blasters blasted holes in armor, cooking flesh with super heated steam from deep tissue hits, blowing some troopers entirely off their cables or nearby platforms, sending them to tumble toward a final demise.

When the survivors of the first wave of clones hit the deck, the next wave was right behind them.

Grievous turned back to Obi-Wan.

He lowered his head, yellow glare fixed on the Jedi Master.

"You..." Grievous hissed.

"Well?"

"Shut your mouth, Jedi scum!"

"So, it is brute force." Obi-Wan sighed. "If you insist."

The bio-droid general cast back his cloak, revealing the array of lightsabers pocketed there.

He stepped back, spreading his arms. "You will not be the first Jedi I have killed, nor will you be the last."

Obi-Wan's only reply was to subtly shift the angle of his lightsaber up and forward.

The general's wide-spread arms now split along their lengths, and split again, and continued to split, and split again, the cracking and hissing of mechanical joints dividing in half—even his hands split in half—filled the environment. He now had sixteen arms, and sixteen hands, And each hand took a lightsaber as his cloak dropped to the floor.

Grievous ignited them with a snarl, spun all of them in a flourishing velocity so fast and so seamless that he stood within a pulsing sphere of blue and green energy.

 _Well..._ Obi Wan thought. _I wasn't expecting that._

"You will not be the last Jedi that I rip apart limb from limb."

"I will be the last, rest assured."

"Your sense of humor will suit you when you are dead!"

Grievous lunged.

The sphere of blue and green energy around him pulsed toward Obi-Wan.

Obi Wan stood his ground, his blade still.

* * *

There is an elegance in Obi Wan's lightsaber technique, one that is quite unlike all of the other great duelists of the Jedi Order.

He lacks the flash, vigor, and pure splendor of Anakin Skywalker.

There is nowhere in him the ferocity of Mace Windu or Cadus.

There is nowhere in him the unflinching resolve of Cadus.

Nor the stylish grace of Shaak Ti.

Nor the fluid ease of Dooku.

Nor did he have the swift acrobatics of Aalya or her lightning speed.

He could not compare to Yoda, who could take on entire armies if he were pushed.

He was simplicity itself.

That was his power.

Grievous had been able to analyze Windu's lethal Vaapad and even nearly break it apart. All within just a nanosecond, the merciless warlord had been able to respond in kind after a single exchange, forcing both into a stalemate.

Grievous was trained by Count Dooku without a doubt. Obi Wan was expecting Makashi. Given the number of Jedi Greivous has fought and slain, Obi Wan was expecting him to perform any attack in any style, or all of them at once.

He hoped that Grievous did not have a total mastery of the esoteric techniques of saber combat like Cadus.

Obi Wan was the best chance to defeat Grievous, nonetheless.

The only form in which he was truly even proficient was Soresu, which was the most common lightsaber form in the Jedi Order. Founded upon the basic deflection principles all Padawans were taught.

To enable them to protect themselves from blaster bolts.

Soresu was very simple, and so restrained and defense-oriented that it was very nearly downright passive.

The power of Vaapad or Yoda's mastery of Ataru compensated their weaknesses.

Mace created Vaapad to answer his own weakness. It channeled his own darkness into a weapon of the light. Master Yoda's Ataru was an answer to an inherent weakness. The limitations of reach and mobility imposed by just not his stature.

What weakness does Soresu answer?

Obi-Wan never actually thought of it that way.

Mace Windu was called a great swordsman because he invented a lethal style. A killing style.

But, it can go without saying that _the_ master of the classic form is superior.

Obi Wan was not a Master of Soresu.

 _He was The Master._

Against someone like Grievous-Obi Wan was the counter agent.

Oil to water.

Vodka to milk.

Light to dark.

* * *

Padme retreated to her room, and took Cadus along. Sighing softly, she noted she had barely unpacked her things, and now she was throwing clothes into her bag again. Different clothes this time, though. Less formal than the outfits she had to wear as a representative of Naboo. Cadus just observed the whole thing, enjoying the small amount of light coming from the moons above.

"They're a lot to digest, all at once." Padme said.

"I have a high metabolism. Your mother is a great cook, though. You're lucky to have such a wonderful family." Cadus said, tone serious.

Padme laughed softly.

"Maybe you should give your sister some of your clothes."

Padme smirked a little, but then looked about at the mess and couldn't really disagree. "I won't take long."

Cadus continued to scan the room, surprised at the number of closets, all of them full with clothes. "You still live at home."

"I move around so much, you know that. I've never had the time to even begin to find a place of my own, and I'm not sure I want to. Official residences have no warmth. Not like here. I feel good here. I feel at home. This is my home. My family is here."

The simple beauty of her statement made Cadus look at her a little more intently.

"I've never had a real place I could call home. Home was always where my Master was. Whenever we were traveling the galaxy and meeting new people, it always felt really good. In some ways, he was like a father to me. He taught me a lot. He wasn't like other Jedi, so stifling and restricting."

Padme smiled softly.

Cadus found comfort in her smile.

Padme went back to her packing.

"The Lake Country is beautiful-"

She glanced back at Cadus, to see him holding a holograph.

"Is this you?" He asked, pointing at the young girl, seven or eight at the most, in the holo, surrounded by dozens of little green smiling aliens.

Padme laughed, embarrassed.

"Must you?"

Cadus shrugged. "I can't help myself."

"That was when I went with a relief group to Shadda-Bi-Boran. Their sun was imploding and the planet was dying. I was helping relocate the children. See that little one I'm holding? His name was N'a-kee-tula, which means-

"Sweetheart." Cadus finished.

"He was so full of life-all those kids were."

Cadus could feel a pull from Padme-pain.

"They were never able to adapt. They were never able to live off their native planet."

Cadus closed his eyes.

"They were lucky to meet someone like you, I am sure they had no fear when they passed."

"I..." Padme reined in her emotions. "I know. I did everything I could to help them."

"And they were all grateful. You were a hero in their eyes, maybe even a goddess."

"An eight year old goddess, honestly?"

It was touching to consider, but she had never considered herself as much.

Cadus shrugged. "Some beings revere and worship those who are strong, while others worship those who are of a kind heart. It is not unheard of."

"I guess you have a point. But, I never believed myself to be a hero or goddess."

He set down the holograph and picked up another holograph. This one was clearly taken later on, Padme was a couple of years older, wearing official robes and standing between two older and similarly robed Legislators.

He looked back at the first holo, then to the next, noting that Padme's expression seemed much more severe.

"My first day as an Apprentice Legislator." Padme explained.

Cadus studied both holographs for a long time. Padme was grinning ear to ear in the first one holding one of the children she was helping, just like a little girl happy to be living her dream. In the second one, Padme wore a much more stern expression. She was trying to look as stoic as she could.

He looked up, noting she wearing that same stern expression. He smiled a little, just a tad amused.

Cadus put the holographs down side by side and looked at them for a long, long time. He admired the woman Padme had become, and admired the child she had been. Devout and courageous, even at a young age. She was grinning with aliens, and appearing stern with official robes.

Two sides of the woman he was teaching.

"What were you saying about the Lake Country?" Cadus asked, moving to lean against the wall.

"It is so beautiful and that is where we are going."

Cadus blinked, looking at her carefully.

They were not here for a vacation. They were here for business, severe business, and he had his own duty to the Jedi to compile information. They weren't here for visiting the Lake Country-that could be done afterwards.

He vaguely got the idea that Padme was purposely doing this. She was making Ventress and Nute wait. No doubt, Jamillia was not making things easy for the two. For now, there was a semblance of diplomacy, but it could turn volatile enough where there was another battle.

And, that had to be avoided.

"Padme."

She stopped packing, staring deep into his eyes.

"We are not going to the Lake Country. We have been here for almost one standard day now, to keep them waiting any longer-"

"Will make them mad?" Padme questioned.

"It will complicate things."

Padme slowly made her way to Cadus. "And, what about you teaching me? That is part of the reason I am going there."

"I have not forgotten Padme. I am and will. However, I will not do any of that, so long as Ventress remains here. She will relay it to Dooku if she even has an inkling that you are attuned to the force or getting training from me."

Padme scowled.

"Maybe there is something you want to tell me?" Cadus prodded gently, looking at her carefully.

She could feel her expression give it away before she even had time to compose herself. She hadn't forgotten about Bail and his plan, but she hadn't gotten around to telling Cadus. She knew it would likely upset him, and he would be upset with her for even getting involved.

If Palpatine was on her case on principle alone...And, then knowing she was being trained...

"Padme..." Cadus trailed off, tone growing firm.

She winced, closing her eyes. The headache from before came into full effect. That whole thing was part of the reason her sister and mother were so flipping nervous. They hadn't said it directly, but that was one of their main concerns, among a few others.

Padme blinked, looking at Cadus. Leaning against the wall, seeing his tall and strong form cast a shadow over the light, almost took her breath away. His expression was one of a stoic calm and patience. His gaze was direct, and it admittedly made her a little nervous, but she knew there was no malice behind it. It was just... _Intense._

"It's...It's Bail."

Cadus shifted off of the wall, pacing around the room slowly. That wasn't good. Bail and a few others were getting directly on Palpatine's radar. Him and Fang Zar especially. It could be considered a threat and even treasonous, some of the things they were doing. Bail Organa came from a family well known and renown, and it was someone from his family that wrote the constitution for the Republic.

He hadn't recalled hearing anything disturbing. But, with the current state of things, one could never be too sure. It wouldn't be so far out in left field for Bail Organa to organize a rebellion. Make a petition. Sign it. Get other people to sign it. But, he wouldn't do this without thinking or pausing. He needed to bring certain people in the fold.

Someone had to keep Palpatine busy.

Who better than Padme?

"What did you do, Padme?" Cadus demanded, tone measuring. "Depending on your answer, it will alter your training."

Padme looked at Cadus carefully. "Altering?"

Cadus sat down on her bed once more, staring at the wall. "I will have to train you much more harshly and with practical application to battle, in particular, warfare, which means you are going to get hurt. It will be severe and austere."

Padme took a slow breath.

She didn't like the sound of that. It sounded a lot like being thrown in the ocean and being told to learn to swim without knowing how. The point didn't go over her head. Cadus was telling her that the training would be combat oriented. It would be harsh. It would be inhumane. But, it would make her stronger, and she'd have no choice.

She really had no choice at this point.

"Bail came to me about a petition. Palpatine's waxing power is making him skittish. He is planning something, I don't know what it is."

"It is a rebellion, Padme. You know exactly what it is. And, now you've made yourself the center of attention so Bail and his cronies can assimilate power. He is using you are you are allowing it!"

Padme winced a little at the tone-it was well deserved.

 _Stupid. Stupid._

"Maybe we could use them?" Padme suggested, looking Cadus over carefully.

He met her gaze, not looking the least bit amused. "Padme, you've been studying both sides of the fence...I see..."

"If they can give us an advantage, why not use them?"

Cadus nodded. "There is a problem with that. You put your name on that petition."

"I can change it." Padme said quickly. "I can change my surname."

Cadus took the statement for what it was worth-she had signed off as Padme Amidala-but if she were to change her name, that would be would be technicalities, certainly, and more arguments, but she would no longer be a part of that rabble pack of power hungry senators.

He wasn't sure who was worse, Palpatine, the Council, the Confederacy, or Bail and his rabbles forming a rebellion.

Padme considered what her sister had said before, about Cadus taking on their surname if she were to marry him, and the idea came at this very moment, and she couldn't quite blink it away. She may not have a choice in the matter. She may have put herself in a corner.

"There still remains the point you will be a target."

"You said you are going to alter my training so I can deal with all of that."

Cadus took a deep breath, exhaling briskly. "That is not the problem, Padme. Your association with Bail kriffiing Organa is the problem! You cannot associate yourself with him at all-I do not care if you are friends. In fact, you cannot associate with anyone that he is close with."

"Hold on-"

"Once we are finished with this business, we are going to the Lake Country and we will continue your training there. I don't want to hear any gripes or complaints. You are free to ask questions and for more details, but I will not allow anything to go on that will hinder your training. Do I make myself clear Padme? If you do not agree I will end our partnership right now, because you are putting unnecessary pressure on us helping someone else."

"But, that was before-"

"Do I make myself clear?" Cadus nearly bit out.

Padme sighed a little softly, knowing she was in trouble. "Yes..."

"With the things going on in the senate like they are, soon enough the Jedi Council and Palpatine will be plotting against each other. Bail will only add to it. And, there is the Confederacy. You will not, under any circumstances, associate with Bail again."

* * *

A shroud of twilight graced Theed.

Cadus stood in a balanced stance, feet parallel, hands clasped behind his back. He stood one pace behind and to the left of the throne where Jamillia sat. Padme stood with her feet in a more narrow stance, proper, and kept her hands at her sides.

On the other side of the throne, just a few feet ahead, stood the Confederate delegation with Ventress flanking Nute.

"We are not attempting to blockade your planet." Ventress started.

"That's why we're here ready to negotiate. If we were trying to blockade your planet, certainly, this would not be the way to go about doing it. I ask only that you are open to peace talks. We seek only to end the war, and bring peace and stability back to our home-worlds. Surely you can understand this."

"I understand a great many things, Viceroy. What I do not understand is why you are here." Jamillia said.

"Negotiations." Ventress hissed, grinning.

"This system of government you have created is very troubling—it seems that you have a military, but it isn't so." Nute Gunray added.

"Your reservations are noted, Viceroy. The Naboo Royal Force is only intended only to act as guards—by coordinating planetary defense forces, and ensuring that there remains cooperative units. It is not to speed things up in a war effort. They are security and guards. That's all. We have defensive capabilities that can repel a planet-wide assault."

"May I take it, then..." Nute Gunray trailed off. "That Naboo has no serious backing or firepower?"

"Viceroy. What does military might have to do with anything? I thought we were discussing some negotiations where we can at least be on neutral terms."

"Must I remind you that I have a full military backing me? I have more than nine hundred trillion droids. Once the war ends, they will be deactivated."

"And the planets under your control?"

"They are not my planets. They are the Confederacy's. The fate of their positions will be in the hands of the Senate, when the Republic recognizes the Confederation as its own government not under the Republic's control. Until then, they are worlds of the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

Padme did not seem reassured. "And peace talks? Will you offer a cease fire? Have you even tried a diplomatic resolution to the war?"

"Of course we have, but Palpatine refuses to acknowledge us."

"Have you continued to try?"

"You must trust me to do the right thing." Nute Gunray said. "After all, why I am here."

"I do not trust you, Viceroy. Do not try my patience with long and drawn out conversations." Jamillia said, tone growing firmer.

Rune Hakko roused himself. "But surely—"

"I have said I will do what is right.'" Nute Gunray said, a testy edge sharpening his voice. "And that should be enough for you, Rune."

Rune's mouth compressed into a thin, grim line. "On behalf of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. I thank you, Queen Jamillia for allowing us to have these talks without any bloodshed. We will not take up your time with long drawn out talks."

"And I thank you, for bringing this to my attention."

"We will not pressure Naboo to join the Confederacy, under certain conditions. Please understand this is for the long term, and not in this very moment." Ventress said, tone polite and smooth.

Jamillia's eyes narrowed.

"You see, we are at war. More worlds and systems are leaving the Republic. More worlds and systems are joining the Confederacy. Naboo has no real military, and I am not talking about the Clones. Your planet has nothing substantial. We are diplomatic, but the General for instance, is not. He would squeeze this planet until it turns red with the blood of everyone and everything that lives on this world. Thankfully, that mindless warlord is not here."

Padme turned her gaze to Cadus, and was surprised to see how stoic he was.

Maybe he seen this coming.

"Ventress, is that a threat?"

Ventress met Jamillia's eyes. "What would you do stop us from taking this world, your Highness? The senate will do nothing for you right now. The Jedi won't either. You will fight and thousands will die, and thousands more will be injured...All because you simply couldn't get over your pride."

"I believe in democracy!"

"This is war. What does the constitution or democracy have to do with anything? Your survival should be on your mind. Not democracy. Listen, I am Sith. You can sit here and try to talk and behave like a politician, but I take what I want. I follow my orders. What I see, if I want it, I take it. I can send down my entire army full force right now or begin an aerial bombardment on all of your major cities."

"I won't allow you to threaten us into an agreement. Naboo will not be bullied." Padme said, tone hard.

"Then be smart and get over your pride. _You_ do not possess the power to stop me with your own hand and you have no military."

Cadus spoke up before things escalated-both Jamillia and Padme were breathing a little heavy. They were never women to be pushed around in general, but Ventress was making it clear, very clear. She had true power. Power to crush them where they stood and make their death so slow and agonizing, they would both beg for a swift one instead.

Perhaps, she was goading him.

"Let us not get drawn up in such things. Remember, you are not the General. What conditions are you proposing, and be very clear and specific of these conditions."

Smiling, Ventress eyed Cadus. "First. In order for the Confederacy to see Naboo as a powerful world that cannot be taken, there needs to be a dynasty."

"We are a democracy!" Jamillia said with finality.

"That is outdated!" Padme's lips compressed into a grim scowl.

Ventress was only amused. "You are a democracy, now. But, centuries ago, you were a dynasty."

"That is the past."

"If you had remained a dynasty in the first place none of what happened in the past would have happened. The second. Naboo needs to have an actual military."

Jamillia's eyes flared, she spoke with indignation. "You come here and demand that we Naboo go against our constitution?"

"There is something in your constitution to establish a dynasty. You are not going against anything. You are going against your insane pride. Enough of you young women running around thinking you have any power when you don't. I am tired of you Queens believing you have any power, when you don't. And, third...There needs to be many heir and heiresses, and they all have to be attuned to the force or force sensitive. In other words, the father must be a Jedi."

"Why must he be a Jedi?" Padme demanded.

"How else will the children be adept?"

Nute quickly cut in, ready to seal the deal.

They had them dead to rights.

"You should take our offer, your Highness. It is only a matter of time before things get worse as far as you are. There are amendments up for vote, and they can effect everything as far as the Outer Rim. If you wish to believe in democracy, what will you do when everything you say will fall on deaf ears? Your planet is on the fringe, and your voice and votes may not amount to much."

"Stop trying to save face and just accept what we are proposing." Rune remarked.

Jamillia blinked, overcome with anger. She stood up. Mouth compressing into a thin line. "Nonsense, Viceroy. Those are words spoken by someone who has never known despair."

Cadus and Padme looked at each other, then at Jamillia.

The woman was so tense and rigid. She knew these two were right. She knew that there was nothing that could be done in the senate to help their situation. More importantly, she knew democracy meant nothing.

Not in this situation.

"Your Highness. You speak as if you have any choice in the matter. You have _no_ military. You can rally all of your guards, you can rally the Gungans-I have _trillions_ of Droids. You cannot stop us from taking this planet if we so wish."

"These are not negotiations. You are strong arming me!"

"I am simply in the position of power, therefore, I can negotiate. You are not in the position of power. I am reminding you of what I can do right now, but I have not went as far as to activate my army." Nute said, tone solemn.

Cadus looked at Ventress carefully, then flicked his eyes onto Nute.

"Do you intend to make Naboo your war machine?" Cadus asked, speaking Nute's tongue.

Rune blinked in shock, looking at his compatriot. "He speaks Pak Pak!?"

"You are an idiot for not knowing, Rune." Nute snapped at his right hand man.

"I didn't know you could do that." Padme commented, sharing a similar look as Rune.

Cadus waved it all off, staring at Nute.

Nute stay composed, looking at Cadus carefully. He knew a lot about this man, but him speaking Pak Pak so fluently was not one of those things. When had this man gotten comfortable with his kind to learn their tongue?

The man had been all over the galaxy, but...

Nute took a deep breath, speaking in Pak Pak.

"We see Naboo as a symbol. An equalizer of sorts. If the Confederacy doesn't absorb it, then certainly the Republic under the current Chancellor will absorb it. If it is not absorbed, it will be even more beneficial for both sides."

"You want it to remain independent?"

Nute shifted, and he could see Rune starting to sweat.

"It is like Kashyyk."

Cadus nodded, looking at Padme.

Naboo was going to be a hub for travel-under the control of someone or something.

Unless...They accepted these conditions.

"Why must the children be attuned to the force or force sensitive?" Cadus asked in basic, tone growing more firm as he stared Nute in the eye.

"Strong and worthy heirs ensure a dynasty is long lasting. If they have that kind of power, Naboo will never have any problems. If there is ever an invasion by some faction, the planet has sufficient strength to repel threats. As it stands, none of you queens have had that power."

"Are these your conditions?" Padme asked, tone measuring as she eyed the trio before her. "You want a Jedi to marry a woman here?"

"A Jedi would be the simplest way to have adept children." Ventress said. "But, it is not required."

"But, they must be adept?"

"To ensure things remain stable in the long term, yes."

Padme frowned.

They weren't unreasonable or one sided-it just forced Naboo to go against everything it had stood for, for the last few centuries. It also forced the Jedi to go against everything they stood for-because if one of them didn't want to marry-they would have to find or give up a force adept.

Which is something Padme knew the Jedi did not want.

And the fact a Jedi had to marry-which was common sense-a child of a Jedi was more apt at being attuned to the force or force sensitive.

It was the easiest route to go.

But, the Jedi wouldn't want to do that either.

"Yes. The Queen herself in addition to someone, or women, in equal standing. We are not against this force adept or Jedi taking more than one wife, either. I think it is more than reasonable considering the current state of things. Your planet will be mighty."

"Your Highness." Padme said, tone soft, almost a whisper.

Jamillia's expression darkened, like a curtain had unveiled her true image. "I would be making a unilateral decision without the votes of everyone."

"I think it is a good deed, considering the possible alternative. You wouldn't have anyone on this world to make a unilateral decision. Do you understand what I am saying to you, Queen Jamillia?"

"Will you at least call off your war-ships?" Cadus asked.

"Only if Queen Jamillia agrees to be reasonable. If she refuses to be reasonable I will keep them here so she feels more inclined to be diplomatic."

Padme looked to the Queen. "We should at least consider what they are saying. Our people are wary of those war-ships. We will not help from the Senate in this matter."

Jamillia took a deep breath. "Very well, but such things cannot be taken care of so quickly."

Ventress smiled. "Of course. Of course. We will give you time, and as a sign of good faith...No more warships or droids."

Padme crossed her arms over her chest, fuming.

She glared at Ventress's retreating form.

Ventress...

No...

The Confederacy had checkmate...


	16. Chapter 16

The electrodrivers powering Grievous's mechanical arms let each individual limb strike at least four hundred times in a single second. Not hindered by joints, the General whirled and circled his blades, as well as thrusting and jabbing. Each of the thousand strikes per second came from a different angle with different speed, trajectory, and intensity.

Not one touched Obi Wan.

He had often walked unscathed through swarms of blaster fire, the entire war zone was consumed by them, but he would tread, defended only by the Force's direction of his blade.

Countering thousands of blows per second was only troublesome, exhausting in some ways, but not impossible. He wove an intricate web of angles and parries, never exceedingly fast or powerful, but always just fast enough, just powerful enough. It was always just enough.

Each shift of his blade subtly interfered with three or four dozen or eight hundred of the General's strikes, the rest harmlessly sizzling past him.

His precise, minimal shifts of weight and stance skewed them by centimeters.

Grievous grew impatient, snarling fury, he increased the intensity and velocity of his attacks—sixteen thousand per second, eighteen thousand, forty thousand, and finally at nearly one hundred thousand strikes per second, he overloaded Obi-Wan's superb defense.

The whirring and crackling of his mechanical joints filled the air. The jaws around him pulsed with even more ferocity, closing around Obi Wan-but the Jedi Master stood in the center of the mass, completely unharmed. He moved slowly and deliberately. He used his defense to attack.

A subtle shift in the angle of a single deflection brought Obi-Wan's blade in contact not just with the blade of the oncoming light-saber, but with the hand ensnaring it as well. It happened to catch another. The blades winked out of existence before they burned through Obi Wan's forehead.

Half of the severed light-sabers fell away, along with the thumbs and first fingers of the hands that had held them. The rest of the hands flew off as Grievous followed through on the strike-a Djem So parrying slash.

Grievous paused, eyes pulsing wide, then drawing narrow. He lifted his maimed hands and stared at the hot stumps.

Obi-Wan smiled at him.

Grievous lunged.

Obi-Wan parried.

He just let his blade follow its course, feeling no need to apply any power.

Pieces of light-sabers bounced on the deck.

Four more hands fell away.

"You're running out of chances, General."

Grievous looked down at the blade-sliced hunks of metal that were all he had left in his hands, then up at Obi-Wan's shining blade, then down at his hands again.

Obi-Wan stepped toward him, but a flash made him leap back just as a scarlet bolt struck the floor. He rode on the edge of the explosion, flipping across air to land upright between a legion of super battle droids that were busily firing upon their own and a squadron of troopers.

They continued to do until they found themselves falling in pieces to the deck.

Obi-Wan spun, dispersing the smoking pieces away.

In the chaos of exploding droids and dying men, Grievous was nowhere to be seen.

Obi-Wan waved his blade, noting something

"Boga?"

The beaked face of the dragon slowly extended around the interior angle of the closest tunnel. "Boga! Come here, girl! We have a general to catch."

Boga fixed him with a reproachful glare.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "I was wrong to assume; you were right in your assessment."

The remaining meters of the dragon came trotting out to meet him. Obi Wan jumped to the saddle, and Boga leapt to the sinkhole's rim in a single bound.

Her huge head swung low, searching, until Obi Wan spotted Grievous's blade-wheeler racing away toward the landing decks below.

"There! That's him! Go!"

Boga gathered herself and sprang to the rim of nine levels down, poised for just a heartbeat, then leapt again down into the firestorm that Pau City had become, honking and crowing the entire way.

Obi-Wan spun his blade in a continuous whirl around the dragon's back and everywhere around them, disintegrating shrapnel and slapping away stray blaster fire. They plummeted through the sinkhole-city, gaining hundreds of meters on Grievous with every leap and bound.

On one of the landing decks, the canopy was starting to lift and part, showing a small, fast armored shuttle of the type favored by the famously nervous Neimoidian executives of the Trade Federation.

Grievous's wheeler sprayed a fan of sparks as it tore across the landing deck.

He whipped the wheeler sideways with a harsh jerk, laying it down for a skidding halt that showered the shuttle with molten debris. It slammed into the shuttle, screeching and chewing into the exterior before it began to spit out the interior.

He moved to clamber out of the pilot's chair, but the hundreds of tons of Jedi-bearing dragon smashed on the shuttle's broken roof, crouched, poised, threatening and hissing venomously.

"I hope you have another vehicle, General! I believe the warranty has just run out!"

"You are a fool! There's no warranty—"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "You're right..."

The dragon dealt the swift destruction with two whistling strikes of her massive tail-spike. It crumpled the shuttle's thruster tubes into knots of metal.

Obi Wan dealt the final blow, slicing the knots ad bisecting the whole rear panel.

Obi-Wan beckoned with his saber. "Look at that. Let's settle this, shall we General?"

Grievous's answer was a shriek of contorted gyros that wrenched the wheeler upright, and the metal scream of blades ripping into rest of the shuttle, and then the deck plates, sending it shooting straight toward the sinkhole wall—and, with his remaining hands to assist, straight up it.

Obi-Wan sighed.

Boga coiled herself and sprang for the wall, claws gouging as she took off with thrice the ferocity. The chase was on once more. They speared through the battle, clawing up and down walls, shooting through tunnels, skidding, lunging, and leaping, sprinting and bounding where the way was clear and screeching into high-powered loops where it was not.

They dived down sinkholes, soaring for thousands of meters, whipping around knots of droids and bounding over troopers. Boga beamed straight up the side of a clone hover tank and sprang from its turret directly between the high-slanting ring wheels of a hail fire droid.

At the same time, she swept through a spider droid's gait and bounded completely over another hanging platform, nose diving through the opening..

A swipe of Obi-Wan's blade left the droids crippled.

Another swipe sent the platform crashing onto droids.

Native troops were finally taking to the field.

Obi Wan caught them all within his vision as they dive bombed past him. Utapaun dragon-riders armed with sparking power lances and electrical spears charged along causeways, leaping across platforms and swarms of blaster-fire, spearing and impaling droids on every side.

They raced through the war zones, fearless. Obi Wan stood at the helm, their unspoken leader, clearing swaths of paths for his fellow comrades to spear and bash.

Grievous ran over anything in his path, the screeching blades of his wheeler shredding droid and trooper alike into shrapnel.

Obi Wan moved his saber fractions at a time, returning blaster bolts that shattered any droid unwise enough to fire on him.

A few stray dozen bolts he batted into the speeding wheeler ahead, but without much visible effect.

"Brags about being trained in Jedi Arts. Excels in running.''

* * *

Padme and Cadus stood at the door separating Jamillia's throne room from the adjacent room where the discussion with Ventress and Nute had just taken place.

Looking through the room to where the vile pair once stood, Padme watched the Naboo skyline, the endless lines of warship traffic vanishing into space-all for one jump to hyperspace.

Jamillia moved about the throne room, steps slow and methodical. From her movements, both Padme and Cadus knew that they would do well to keep a fair distance from the upset and angry senator. As the Jedi had requested, Cadus had intervened before the situation grew out of control. He had managed to gleam something, but it was almost nothing.

Jamillia was complying for the moment, but that did not mean that she was happy about it. That did not mean she was going to continue to comply either. With a profound sigh, she stood straighter, one hand on her lower back, which ached. She sighed again and moved before her two observers.

Padme allowed her gaze to follow Jamillia, and when Jamillia spoke, it was in a tone that reminded her that she was not in the best of moods.

"I do not like this idea of being strong armed into an agreement! It makes no sense. They know their conditions are impossible." Jamillia said emphatically.

"It makes no sense why they'd want us to establish a dynasty." Padme added.

Padme frowned, she looked to Cadus. She really couldn't make sense of it herself, but this could very well be beyond her. She did not know what Cadus and Nute had been saying in Pak Pak, but it didn't sound good.

"I think that is the whole point. Nute and Ventress came here and they had negotiations with us. They laid out their terms and any actions we undertake can make those negotiations lead to something good or something bad-if Nute wants to put a certain spin on it, we could look like the aggressors."

Jamillia frowned. "And if I disagree...If I can't even meet those terms, what then?"

"Naboo could be absorbed by the Confederacy. If there is resistance, many will die."

Jamillia gave a little sigh of frustration. "I haven't served for nearly two terms to allow Naboo to fall into the hands of the Confederacy through sophistry! Their conditions are impossible to meet."

"Master Cadus can marry you, Your Highness." Padme suggested with a rather unconvincing tone.

She knew as soon as she spoke the words that she probably shouldn't have phrased things quite like that, or even said it in the first place.

"Impossible! Master Cadus would be expelled and we'd be giving into their demands! Even the Republic would not stand for a Jedi Master marrying a Queen of Naboo!"

"If we refuse, nothing may come from it. But, if something does happen to Naboo, it will be because of the very moment we told them to leave and didn't compromise at all." Padme reasoned.

Jamillia drew her brows together. "The Viceroy, he is too savvy with politics. Now he makes himself look like the placid one in this."

Padme didn't like the situation herself, but the last thing she wanted was for Naboo to appear as the aggressor in this.

Nute and Ventress did come to the planet with warships-and one gigantic one that struck Sola with fear, and the very one Padme hadn't been able to see for herself.

They negotiated, though. They never attacked or let the Droids land to begin an attack. They did not begin an aerial or planetary bombardment that would have wiped out all of their cities and monuments without any trouble. The Confederacy had made their message clear.

We can take Naboo, but we would rather not.

Instead, they gave them unreasonable and impossible conditions to ensure that Naboo would always be free. Their logic made no sense, but it didn't have to make sense. When Nute Gunray put his spin on it in the Senate Hall, many would balk at Naboo.

If it even got that far in the first place.

Jamillia looked at Cadus, her brows drawing together. "Would you be against battling Ventress?"

Cadus blinked in surprise as did Padme.

"To do that would mean we would be declaring war on them." Cadus commented.

"They came here first. The Republic-"

"Will do nothing Queen Jamillia. If you wish for me to battle Ventress...I will do it; only under certain circumstances and she will have to agree to them. However, you need to understand that Naboo will have no backing from the Senate or the Republic itself-Naboo is on its own. That is why I was sent here-Padme and I basically made the Council concede."

Jamillia stared at Cadus, eyes burning with righteous fury.

"It is true. He's the only one I could trust." Padme agreed.

"If we do such a thing like establishing a dynasty it could fracture Naboo into city-states and it'd go back to the Old Ways. We would not be united as a people and there would be no solid government. It would just be fractures that could be turned into gashes."

Cadus understood it was an impossible situation, and it was one that he needed to report. He neither cared for Windu's attitude or his way of doing things, but everyone on the Council, and the Jedi as a whole needed to know about this disturbing move.

These impossible demands that were laid out before Jamillia. They were not, technically, demands, but the fact Naboo had no dynasty and had no interest in establishing one-would create problems. Jamillia not marrying someone attuned to the force or force sensitive, would create problems.

It was ultimately a strike at the Jedi and the Republic.

If the Jedi didn't yield with their ways and beliefs-they could be held responsible for allowing Naboo to fall into the Confederacy's hands.

If the Republic could not get over itself-if none of those Senators could get over themselves...They would all be responsible for Naboo's downfall.

"I will speak with the Council. I am certain someone will have some insight into what is going on. This is more than just simple negotiations and impossible terms and conditions to agree with. This is about the symbol that is Naboo to the galaxy at large."

"It is an impossible situation." Jamillia said.

Cadus stared into her eyes. "Not as long as I can help. And, they haven't put anything to paper yet-we've yet to sign anything or be presented with such a thing. We only had talks and parted ways to consider what both sides were saying."

Jamillia sighed softly once more.

"Hold on..." Padme trailed off, shaking her head briefly. "What is your opinion, Cadus? Forget about the Council for a second."

Cadus mulled it over.

"My brief conversation with Nute in his native tongue leads me to believe that they view Naboo in a similar light to Kashyyk. Say from here, you go somewhere and it is easier, and you can branch out into the galaxy, just like Kashyyk. Naboo's location on the fringe of the Mid and Outer make it ideal for travel, I do believe he will try to take it if things do not go his way, though it will not be him that does the deed."

That was a little confusing, but Padme understood after a moment of thought.

Jamillia understood right away, her tone was compressed.

"If we do not establish a dynasty the Republic or the Confederacy, or anyone else will use Naboo as their personal space-port and force us into unreasonable agreements. Palpatine and those Moffs are already reaching past their boundaries, it will only be a matter of time before we have to allow an army refuge here. When we make it clear no one will step foot on Naboo any longer...When we do that-there will be those who wish to attack us, and with a force sensitive child, we could repel any threat. But, we Naboo are a peaceful people. If a dynasty were establish it could lead to a civil war, a division of unity into city-states. We will never go back to that Age of Suffering."

There was a moment.

A very brief moment Cadus felt frustration.

Jamillia's insistence to rely on the Republic and maintain the status quo could lead Naboo into war or subservience. If she did not make a stand, in agreeing with those conditions, it would be trouble. It was made very, very clear the Confederacy could take Naboo, they did it once, and they could do it now, even more easily.

With a dynasty would come a true army and military-one that could stand against an army that had accompanied Ventress, there would be no viable threat anymore. Even the Republic, the hollowed out husk, would have to concede if Naboo wanted to break away.

Cadus jolted as if he had been pricked by a needle and he turned to Padme. He was not sure what she was saying, because she was talking to Jamillia, and he did not care to know. It came to him at last-what needed to be done, what they had to do.

"Cadus has said he will fight Ventress under certain conditions. If he defeats her, maybe they will agree to back off."

His attention now caught outward instead of inward, he spoke carefully.

"If things get too out of hand Naboo will have to break away from the Republic."

Both woman blinked.

"That is..." Padme trailed off.

Jamillia eyed Cadus carefully, not speaking-just watching, observing, feeling. Her heart was about to leap out of her chest, but something about the man kept her composed.

"It will come down to if you value democracy or the freedom of your planet and its people. I will not get tangled in such a conversation, but from where I am standing, that is how it looks. This whole thing is to force your hand, and it is an attack on the very heart of Naboo and the Jedi."

"Are you certain?" Jamillia asked, eyes beaming with genuine concern.

"Nothing is certain, we are in war. But, if Naboo is to remain free, we may have to do something drastic...Like me fighting Ventress, Naboo breaking away from the Republic..."

Padme stared at Cadus carefully, feeling a knot in her stomach.

* * *

In a remote conference room on the warship of Nute Gunray and Rune Haako, both mentioned sat side by side at a long table, staring nervously at the hologram of Sidious positioned at the table's head.

The hologram shimmered with the movements of the sith lord's dark cloak.

The sith lord had not been summoned.

The Neimoidians would have been happy if he had chosen not to communicate with them at all at this point. But, in keeping with the way he always did things, knowing when things were not going right, or when he wanted to check in, he had appeared on his own.

"I want a report of your progress." He settled back to listen to Nute Gunray's response.

"We have targeted all the cities of the world, and we are targeting other settlements where resistance or people may be as a precaution and show of force-"

"Yes, very swift. Destroy all of the Royal Guard if you must. What of Queen Jamillia? Has she agreed to be reasonable?"

Nute Gunray took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "She has, but she has not agreed to our settled arrangement concerning Naboo-"

"She has not agreed?" The sith lord spoke the words in a low hiss.

"Jamillia refuses to yield to our demands as she called them, while she has listened to us, I doubt she will actually consider what we have lain before her."

"Why has she not yielded yet?"

Nute Gunray looked at Rune Haako for help, but his counterpart was paralyzed with fear.

"The Jedi, my lord. They sent Master Cadus. Padme is also present, they could be in her ear. Jamillia wants to rely on the Republic. Master Cadus could fight on her behalf if the worst case scenario happens."

Darth Sidious stirred within his robes, shadows glimmering. "Viceroy, make her submit! She will agree with your terms."

"My lord, we have been unable to convince her so far." The Neimoidian admitted, wishing he could sink into the floor right then and there.

"Viceroy, I will not hear excuses. You have an entire army there with you. Use it."

Nute looked at Rune once more, but his right hand didn't even acknowledge him.

"We sent back our droids as a sign of good faith. It was one of the only ways we could get Jamillia to agree to even consider what we were saying-"

A wave of one robed arm cut him short.

"Are Padme and Master Cadus that much of a problem?"

Something shimmered in the background of the hologram, and three figures emerged from the darkness behind Darth Sidious.

Nute Gunray froze.

It was a...

No, it couldn't be.

 _He is supposed to be dead!_

Darth Sidious was a vague and shadowy presence, more darkness than figure.

These new Sith were truly terrifying. Their faces were masks of jagged red, yellow, and black patterns. Their skulls were hairless and studded with a crowns of long, hooked horns. Gleaming red and burning yellow eyes fixed on the Neimoidians.

A pair of robotic legs held one of the terrifying being's upright.

"M-my lord-" Nute started, choking on his words.

Rune's eyes were bulging from his skull, out of the trio, only one of them caught his attention.

"Viceroy..." Sidious spoke softly in the silence. "You remember..."

Nute Gunray inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment, averting his eyes from the frightening presences. "Yes, my lord. I thought that..."

"W-who are they?" Rune managed to ask, unable to look up from the floor.

"If Padme and Cadus still persist as a problem in the future, they will deal with them. This trio will take the stage soon enough. That is all you need to know. Do well in your duties, Viceroy. Remember the objective of this. They will see to it you explain your actions thus far in your failure, if things do not go right. And, these other two...Well, they will clean up the mess if you are not up to standard."

"What of the Jedi?"

"We will make them look like villains in all of this. We will also target certain senators. Failure is not an option-do you understand, Viceroy?"

The hologram shimmered and disappeared.

"This is getting too out of hand. We're going to have to invade this planet or really wipe out the Royal Guard by way of Ventress to make any progress that is worth anything. I don't want to go that far, it is too extreme." Nute Gunray ventured finally, his voice high and tight.

Rune Haako looked deflated, running a hand over his forehead.

"We should not have made this move so hastily as we have. What will happen when Master Cadus becomes aware that we are doing business with these sith lords? What if he already knows and he is just waiting for us to slip up? The fact we are here with Ventress may have given us away already."

Nute Gunray clasped his hands.

"He won't. I don't think he knows. If Queen Jamillia wants to be stubborn than Ventress will just speak on our behalf from hereon. We are diplomats, if she wants to be a barbarian then so be it. We will keep our hands clean of anything that goes on with this planet."

"I am more worried about those demons Sidious has on a leash. I thought one of them was killed over a decade ago, and those other two with him, who exactly were they? They look just as evil, if not more, than he does."

"You ask too many questions, Rune. They are sith, that is all you need to know. That is all you should want to know."

"You say that so simply and easily..." Rune muttered.

"For now I am worried about completing my task here without failure. If we don't achieve this, we won't be living longer than a standard week. Ventress will handle talks from this point on. We have set the stage, now it is time to watch everything unfold to how we see fit. Sidious will not accept failure."


	17. Chapter 17

Boga gained steadily.

Grievous's vehicle had the edge in raw speed.

Boga was more swift, could out-turn it, out-maneuver it, could make instant leaps at astonishing angles, could stop within a heartbeat to change footing, and she could lunge and twist at impossible angles and trajectories.

The dragon knew on instinct where the General was going, where his escape would fail, as well as an infinite knowledge of useful shortcuts through side tunnels, along sheer walls, over chasms, and even through small sinkholes that protruded through some walls on the lower levels.

Grievous tried to block Obi Wan's pursuit.

Obi Wan fended him off.

Saber and electro-staff crackled.

Grievous screamed out onto a huge pod that held a whole bank of wind turbines. With a snarl, he knocked the supporters off them with quick blows of the electro-staff, letting the blades spin in their constant swaths.

Obi Wan brought Boga alongside the turbines and stuck his light-saber into the gales without fear. Huge chunks of blade shrieked through the air and shattered on the stone on all sides. The sheer velocity they moved at tore the stone free and hurled it for hundreds of feet, knocking aside a landing space meters away.

Grievous kicked his vehicle into motion again.

Most Jedi he had encountered were not _this_ determined.

The wheeler roared like twisted metal into a tunnel that seemed to lead straight into the rock of a plateau.

The tunnel was jammed with troopers, droids of all types, ground-cars, land vehicles, dragons, spider droids, droidekas, and wheelers and jetsters and all manner of other vehicles and every kind of beast that might bear or draw the vast numbers of Utapauns and Utai fleeing the battle or jumping into it.

Whatever the Confederacy had to bear was flooding every single nook and cranny of the entire world.

Grievous blasted right into the chaos, roaring a war cry.

His twisted blade-wheel chewed through ground-cars, spider droids, droideka, troopers, droids, jesters, land vehicles, and even a few star-fighters that strayed too close, splashing the tunnel walls with chunks of trooper, droid, steel, and crimson armor.

Boga raced along the walls, galloping on the ceiling with claws gouging chunks from the rock. With a burst of power, that heaved her chest, Boga finally pulled alongside Grievous.

"This ends now, General!"

Obi Wan wasted no time. He leaned forward, stretching out with his light-saber at the same time, barely able to reach the wheeler's back curve, and carved away an arc at the wheeler's blade-tread.

The vehicle began buck and skid.

He slashed it twice more.

A horrendous whine pierced his ears, followed by deadly sparks spearing right near his eyes.

Grievous answered by thrusting his staff that crackled lightning toward Boga's extended neck.

The great beast jerked sideways, whipping her head to avoid the lance, just as Obi Wan sent it spearing away with his saber.

She lashed her tail, ripping into the twisted gyros.

"One more leap, Boga! Bring me even with him!"

The dragon complied without any hesitation, and when Grievous decided to thrust out again, Obi Wan's free hand flashed out and seized the staff below its discharge blade, holding it clear of Boga's vulnerable flesh.

Grievous yanked on the staff, nearly pulling Obi Wan out of the saddle, then jabbed it back at him, discharge blade sparking in his face.

Obi Wan realized he needed both hands.

He dropped his light-saber.

As his deactivated weapon skittered and bounced along the tunnel behind him, he got his other hand on the staff just as Grievous jerked the wheeler sideways, half laying it down to angle for a small side tunnel just ahead.

Obi Wan hung on grimly.

An open archway showed daylight ahead.

Boga made the turn, claws skidding across the path, and they raced side by side along the empty darkened way.

Obi Wan snarled, for a moment, feeling annoyance, and yanked hard.

 _Brags about killing Jedi, excels in the art of running!_

As they cleared the archway to a small, concealed landing deck deep in a private sinkhole, Obi Wan leapt from the saddle with all of his might, yanking on the staff like he was about to lunge forty feet and swung both his boots hard into the side of Grievous's skull.

The wheeler's internal gyros screamed at the sudden impact and shift of balance. They wrenched. Their shrieks cycled up to bursts of smoke, blooms of fire, and fragments of metal.

The wheeler ultimately tumbled in a hot cascade of sparks.

Dropping the staff, Obi Wan leapt again, lifting himself far from the explosion.

Grievous's electronic reflexes sent him out of the pilot's chair in the opposite direction.

The wheeler flipped over the edge of the landing deck and into the shadows of the sinkhole, its constant whine slowly fading to nothing.

The electro-staff rolled away, stopping just a few meters from the landing jack of a small Techno Union star-fighter that was on the deck.

Behind Grievous, the archway back into the tunnel system was filled with a panting, angry dragon.

Obi Wan looked at Grievous.

Grievous looked at Obi Wan.

There was no longer any need for words between them.

Obi Wan simply stood, centered with the force.

A concealed compartment in the General's right and left thighs sprang open, and seven mechanical arms delivered the slim hold-out blasters to his hands. He brought them up and fired so fast that even a Jedi's perception would struggle against the marksmanship.

Obi Wan reached.

The staff arced into the air between them, one discharge of electricity caught the bolts.

The impacts sent the staff right into Obi Wan's open hand.

Obi Wan advanced, measuring his foe carefully.

Grievous backed away, unleashing a stream of bolts as fast as his half forefingers could pull the triggers.

Obi Wan arced and jabbed the staff, catching every bolt that came his way, not even slowing down, but not speeding up his tempo either.

When he finally reached Grievous he flourished the staff in a basic, but sporadic pattern, slowly, but surely knocking the blasters out of the General's hands sending chains of blue lightning scaling up the General's arms with each pinpoint attack.

He followed up with a stiff stab into Grievous's jointed stomach armor that sent the General staggering back.

Obi Wan leapt forward, pressing his tempo by driving his knee in the same place, denting the armor plate, cracking the joint where it met the larger, thicker plates of his chest.

Grievous flailed for balance.

Obi Wan jumped again, driving his opposite knee into the same spot, but when Obi Wan spun the staff for his next strike, Grievous's one flailing arm flailed itself against the middle of the staff and his other hand found it as well and he seized it, yanking himself upright against Obi-Wan's grip, his metal face coming within a centimeter of the Jedi Master's nose.

His other hands seized the staff and Obi Wan.

He snarled.

"Do you think the weapons that I use to arm my bodyguards ever had a chance of actually hurting me?"

Grievous spun around, heaving Obi Wan right off the deck with effortless strength the first time, whipping up him over his head to slam him to the deck with killing power the ninth or twentieth time he had been spun around.

Obi Wan could only let go of the staff and allow the Force to angle his fall into a stumbling roll at the very last second.

Grievous sprang after him, his talon-like feet crushing into stone. He swung the staff, nailing it square on Obi Wan's side before the Jedi Master could even do anything. The impact sent Obi Wan tumbling sideways and the burst of sparks set his robe on fire.

Grievous wasted little time in pressing his tempo, lunging like a predator.

Obi Wan angled himself tightly.

He met Grievous, his upraised hand blocking the General's wrist.

Obi Wan's arm had the force to give it strength.

The General's arms only had machinery.

Grievous's forearms bent to pieces.

His fingers wrenched themselves off, giving way to his brute strength.

Grievous stared in disbelief at his mangled arms and hands, snarling.

Obi Wan worked around the lower edge of Grievous's dented, joint-loose stomach plate with his free hand.

Grievous looked down, hissing.

"You little-"

Obi Wan smashed the elbow of his blocking arm into his the General's clavicle.

He yanked as hard as he could on the stomach plate with his other hand, and it ripped free with said hand.

Behind it hung a sac of synthetic skin containing a tangle of green and gray organs.

There was blood even.

The true body of the alien inside the droid.

Grievous snarled like a banshee, threw the staff to seize Obi Wan with his few working arms, and began to shake him like a rag doll.

He lifted the Jedi Master over his head again with no effort and hurled him all the way over the landing deck toward the the gloomy shrouded drop.

Obi Wan rolled just a little and lashed his hands out...

Connecting with the stone itself as if he were anchored to it.

Instead of hurtling over the edge and plummeting to his demise, he merely slammed down onto the rock hard enough to push all of the oxygen from his lungs.

"Your final hour has arrived, Master Kenobi!"

Obi Wan still couldn't breathe.

He extended a hand.

The blaster flipped from the deck into his palm.

With no hesitation he pulled the trigger.

Grievous batted aside the first bolt, rearing on the Jedi Master and heaving him up by the throat.

Obi Wan took the time to squeeze the trigger again.

The bolt ripped into the synthetic skin sac.

Grievous's guts didn't quite explode, but they bubbled from the force of the impact. Energy chained up his spine and it took all he had not to collapse onto his knees. Fluids and other things of the like began to spew and leak in a grotesque shower.

"Jedi Scum!"

The electro-staff hit the deck.

Grievous fell to his knees a second later.

He coughed violently, retching.

Fluids spilled from his center.

Grievous hissed, widening his waist and yanked himself down sharply like he were about to do a squat.

Much like before with his arms, his legs began to separate from each other, mechanical joints and clicks filled the area as Grievous went from having just two legs, to ten legs.

Obi Wan could only stare in shock.

That was _something_ no one knew.

The General was known for having multiple arms, but not legs.

Without any further ado, Grievous lunged for the wall, easily scaling up with his claws before being carried away by the hurricane winds above the sinkhole itself.

Obi Wan could only lay on his back and sigh.

He stared at the circle of cloudless sky above the sinkhole while he gasped air back into his lungs.

He simply enjoyed being alive.

Even if Grievous did get away, he wouldn't get far.

Not with the wounds sustained from the battle, not this time.

A shadow fell across him.

"Yes, Boga, you're right. I can't lay here." Obi-Wan agreed reluctantly.

Slowly, painfully, he pushed himself to his feet.

He picked up the electro-staff, and paused for one last glance at the remains of the bio-droid General from their battle, then cast his glance up where the rest of him had went.

"Gets away again..."

He triggered his comlink.

"General Kenobi?"

"Commander. I need you to report to Jedi Command on Coruscant that General Grievous has managed to evade my capture, but I have wounded him. He can't get far."

Will do, General. We do still have a huge problem out here. It is raining droids."

"On my way. Kenobi out."

Obi-Wan sighed and just barely clambered onto the dragon saddle.

"All right, Boga. Let's go win this battle."

* * *

Pau City was a storm of battle.

From his observation post just off the landing ramp of the command lander on the tenth level, Clone Commander Cody swept the full scope of the melee with his electro-binoculars.

The droid-control center was in complete ruin only a few meters away, but the Separatists had learned the hard lesson of Naboo.

Their next generation combat droids were equipped with sophisticated self-motivators that kicked in automatically when control signals were cut off, delivering a program of standing orders. Super Battle Droids and Droideka actually had some intelligence.

Order number one.

Kill. Everything. That. Moves.

And they were doing a damn good job of it.

Half the city was rubble and storms of debris, and the rest was a storm of droids and clones and Utapaun dragon cavalry.

It was sheer chaos and he couldn't make heads or tails of any of it.

Several dozen tons of dragon soared from the sky and slammed down on the roof of the command lander hard enough to buckle the deck beneath it and rock it forward.

Not that it did the ship any harm.

Jadthu-class landers were basically flying bunkers and moving structures of destruction, equipped with monstrous weapons depending on the model or highly advanced machinations to reduce shock, inertia, and things of that nature.

This particular one was quadrupled-armored and equipped with internal shock buffers and inertial dampeners powerful enough for a fleet corvette or larger cruisers, all to protect the sophisticated command-and-control equipment inside of the mammoth lander. It could hold one thousand passengers. Ten laser turrets fired at maximum power. Ten caltrap-5 chaff guns fired at maximum power.

Cody looked up at the dragon and at its rider.

"General Kenobi. Glad you could join us."

"Commander Cody. Did you contact Coruscant with the news of Grievous's escape?"

"As ordered, sir. Are you all right, sir? You're a bit of a mess."

Obi Wan wiped away some of the dust and gore that smeared his face with the sleeve of his robe. More than half of his robe was charred, and his wiping only served to leave another blacker smear across his eyes.

"Just the usual when it comes to dealing with that uncivilized Grievous."

"Quite a mess we have this time, General Kenobi. It looks like that uncivilized General funneled this entire place with droids."

"We must clean it up."

"Then I suppose you'll be wanting this to speed up the clean up." Cody said, holding up the light-saber his men had recovered from a traffic tunnel.

Obi Wan looked at his light-saber.

"I believe you dropped this."

"Grievous forced me to concede for a moment in order to capture him."

"Really?"

The weapon floated gently into Obi Wan's hand.

"Concede to what?"

"I needed both hands, my light-saber was in one."

"I see."

Kenobi shook his head, chuckling tiredly.

"Let's go. You'll have noticed I did manage to leave a few droids for you..."

"A few billion or trillion is more like it."

A silent buzzing vibration came from a compartment concealed within his armor.

Cody frowned.

"Go on ahead, General Kenobi. We'll be right behind you."

Kenobi nodded and spoke to his mount, and the great beast over leapt the clone commander on its way down into the battle.

Cody withdrew the comlink from his armor and triggered it.

A holoscan appeared on the palm of his gauntlet.

One of his Troopers.

"We found the main channels of hives for the droids. Grievous funneled this whole place with an army."

Cody nodded.

"Begin targeting them, maximal power forward. Aerial bombardments are a go. Keep the damage contained and focus all firepower on the hives."

* * *

Queen Jamillia stood perfectly straight so that her headdress did not topple. "This truly disturbs me. The more I think about it, the worse it is."

"It is a time of war. I am just thankful that Ventress is willing to speak things out and not resort to force, though it seems that is the angle being played here."

"Defending your home was the only real choice you could have made. Defending it is the only choice I could have made."

Padme and Jamillia both gave him a resigned nod. Naboo being occupied like this did not sit well with either of them, and it was compounded with the Republic's inability to take action.

"Is this the right thing to do...I wonder..." Queen Jamillia trailed off.

"It is. More systems and worlds are leaving the Republic every day. If we do not get them off of this planet I am certain it is going to throw us into another era of civil war. It's unthinkable! We play along and we are thrown into a civil war, we rebel and there is civil war." Padme said.

"There hasn't been such a full scale war on this world in thousands of years." Cadus remarked.

"Will this be the last time we see Ventress?" Jamillia asked.

"It isn't Ventress we have to worry about. It is the CIS."

It amazed Padme to realize how secure she was in her assessment. She felt as if she was beginning to fully understand the subtle nuances of the force, she could trust her instincts implicitly, almost like they were guided by the same field of energy.

"They have a near infinite army and are making steady advancements. If they feel like they can, they will move to take Naboo. I'm sure of that. With no real military of our own, my guess is that we will have to turn to the Jedi again and they may not feel the need to assist us like they did this time."

"So we have to take care of the problem now so it doesn't persist in the future." Queen Jamillia echoed with anger and distaste.

 _The problem will always be there..._ Padme told herself silently.

Queen Jamillia was being terribly naive, but she wouldn't speak out on her. Padme had to be honest, but she couldn't bring herself to be brutally honest, not right now.

"Why has nothing been done in the Senate to restrain them? Why and how was it allowed to get to this point?"

"I'm afraid that, despite the Chancellor's best efforts, there are still many bureaucrats, judges, and even Senators on the payrolls of the CIS." Padme admitted.

"Then it is true that the Viceroy and those in his circle have an ear of someone in the Senate. To do this is nothing short of inciting a war, but they are confident they will be backed up." Queen Jamillia reasoned.

"It's outrageous to consider, but even those in the Supreme Court accept bribes and things of that nature. They are far more inclined to do such things. Nute Gunray is still the viceroy of the Trade Federation. They keep their pockets full with his funds."

"Those money grubbers control everything." Padme hissed.

"Remember, Padme, the Jedi sent us Master Cadus. That's a move in the right direction. At least things have not gotten so far off track that Jedi can be manipulated and bribed."

Padme winced, knowing that wasn't true. The Jedi looked out for their own interests and it is something she had to learn the hard way.

They had also been and were being manipulated.

So long as she had Cadus-she was happy.

All of the Jedi could die, but she didn't want Cadus to die.

Clearing his throat, Cadus stepped forward.

"The Jedi have not went into investigating the matter of the bribes being taken. It would be too dangerous for the power hierarchy since the Jedi serve the Judicial Department, which would be the very thing we would be investigating. It is a conflict of interests."

Queen Jamillia looked to him and nodded, looked back to Padme, then squared her shoulders and firmed her jawline, looking regal.

"I will keep and put my faith into you, Master Cadus. When bribes are taken to skew trials so there is no fairness and equality, I cannot tolerate that. The tenets of democracy are being destroyed. If the Republic cannot help us, I wholly wish you are able to help us through this crisis.

"Master Cadus will. He's never let me down, he won't do it now." Padme quietly answered.

"In the meantime, I must consider your preparation. Do you need anything before your coming battle with Ventress? Just speak it and I will deliver whatever it is you need."

Cadus thought about it. "I don't need much to prepare."

"And, what did the Council say?" Padme prodded.

Cadus scowled a little. "Nothing worthwhile. I should have just taken your advice and forgot about them. But, Master Shaak Ti did contact me through a private channel."

Padme drew her brows together. "Meaning?"

Cadus scowled even more.

It wasn't often Shaak Ti went through the trouble of contacting him through a private channel, she usually just went through the regular ones. However, those channels could be heard depending on where and how it was transmitted.

Something happened that made Shaak Ti be secretive, which was unusual.

She had always been an open book.

"I am not sure what it means, but there is no longer time to keep Nute Gunray or Ventress waiting. I will deal with Ventress. She will agree to my conditions and we will do battle. I will not allow Naboo to fall into the Confederacy's hands."

Jamillia moved towards Cadus, keeping her head straight. He was so tall and so strong. She would have to crane her head up to look at him. Her headdress would topple. However, she wanted to look him in the eyes. Wanted to look at his face.

She wanted to study and observe him.

"Is there anything I can to do in order to compensate you for your efforts? I know battling Ventress is not something you originally planned, even if you were prepared for it. I am asking much of you."

Cadus knew it wouldn't be simple-he also knew that it wasn't short term.

This advance on Naboo was startling and disturbing, and it would happen with other worlds. Naboo would always be impeded upon unless severe action was taken and it was made clear that no one was welcome.

This would stretch on to the end of the war, if not beyond that.

He closed his eyes and centered his mind.

"I do have something to ask of you, Your Highness."

Padme bit her bottom lip.

Her heart pounded in her chest.

Jamillia squared her shoulders.

Cadus opened his eyes, staring at the clouds for a few seconds.

Padme took a breath, trying to swallow.

"Have a contingency to start a dynasty in play. If you do not have one, make one. No matter what the outcome is after this battle-the Confederacy will return, it will just not be Ventress. It could be the General next time, and trust me, things will not go like they have. He despises Nute Gunray and probably would have killed him before sending back an entire armada like Ventress did."

Padme felt dizzy for a moment.

No matter who or what-Naboo would never be safe.

Padme knew it so.

"If we Naboo are seen as the aggressors, depending on what is up for vote..." Jamillia pursed her lips, brows drawing together.

"Well, let's not delay anymore. We have already given them far too much time to sit there and plot. Contact Ventress so I can speak with her on my terms for battle."


	18. Chapter 18

The viewscreen to the warship flickered to life.

A woman's face appeared.

Padme was immediately startled. She was staring at a female, judging from her build and appearance. She was cloaked in black, hiding all of her features.

She was young, gray skinned, and silently malicious. Her eyes were sulfur yellow, rimmed with blood red, both contrasting sharply with her black lips.

She stared out at the trio from the screen as if she were so far above and beyond them as to be unapproachable.

"It's Ventress..." Padme murmured, staying just out sight from holocam view. "Nute Gunray and Rune Hakko aren't talking anymore, this can't be good."

The sensation of clenching was not missed by Padme, nor the feeling of fangs coming for her throat. She had always been perceptive, far too aware for her own good, but now, becoming more attuned with the force, the malicious hatred fuming off of Ventress was frightening.

If the full brunt of it was focused on her, she had no doubt her defense would break without a second's hesitation.

"What do we do now?"

Cadus moved closer to Padme. "It looks like we've reached an impasse."

He moved to where he was beside Jamillia and in plain view of Ventress.

Cloaked in ceremonial robes, Jamillia sat on her throne, surrounded by five handmaidens, all of them cloaked and hooded in crimson.

Padme moved so she stood just ahead of them, cloaked in her own robes.

Jamillia's gaze was steady and direct as it took in Ventress.

"The Trade Federation is pleased you have chosen to negotiate with us, Your Highness. I must say your act of hospitality was very generous. The Naboo really do live up to their reputation-you are a gracious and generous people. Am I to assume that we have reached an agreement so that our relationship can be one of benefit, and not one of enmity?" Ventress began smoothly.

"You will not be so pleased when you hear what 1 have to say." Jamillia said flatly.

Ventress arched a brow, raising her head so her features could be seen.

"What are you doing?"

"Your blackmail has ended."

Ventress fought down her amusement, kept her composure, and smirked.

"Blackmail...What a word to use. An interesting word to use. I had no idea it was blackmail...Considering I made my war fleet depart, and my personal warship is no longer looming with weapons trained on your major cities..."

"The Senate is voting on matters pertaining to this and I have many supporters. Bail Organa and Mon Motha will not stand for this. There are thousands more that will not stand for this." Jamillia continued.

"I take it you know the outcome already, then. Queen Jamillia, your faith in the Senate and the Senators is naive and foolish. You have already lost."

Jamillia felt a measure of uncertainty take hold.

"I wonder why they bother to vote at all at this point. They're just giving up more and more, meanwhile Palpatine just gets more and more power. Now, there are Senators trying to wrestle power from Palpatine, who all voted to give him power in the first place. That is the Senate you have so much faith in."

Jamillia leaned forward slightly, narrowing her eyes.

Ventress could see the fire in her eyes.

"I have had enough of this sophistry and battle of words over political posturing and maneuvering, Ventress. I am aware that the Supreme Chancellor's growing power is a concern for many, and that his Moff and Grand Moff system is an example of that waxing power. I was supposed to reached an agreement with Nute Gunray and Rune Hakko, where are they?"

Padme felt a deep hole open in her confidence.

Ventress was not a diplomat.

"You must be mistaken, Queen Jamillia."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nute and Rune have decided that you are too barbaric and will not listen to reason. If you make any foolish decision that jeopardizes the lives of everyone on your planet, they do not want that on their hands. They will not order an attack, but do not think I am the same as them. Do not think another Sith Warlord will not come here with a fleet a million times the size of mine and lay waste to everything in the system!"

There was a flicker of surprise on Jamillia's face.

"Beware, Ventress...The Federation has gone too far this time. Your warship is going to cause nothing but chaos in the Senate and you are breaking every current law having it. You do not expect me to stand aside or the Queens who come after me? We will not stand for this!"

Ventress shook her head, just staring at Jamillia.

"Your Highness, with all due respect...You are making too many assumptions. The biggest is believing that I care about breaking laws having to do with Star Destroyers and ships of that caliber. I am not a part of the Republic and I want to destroy it! I do not care about you or your planet's queens-you are all weak!"

Jamillia sat motionless, brown eyes fixed on Ventress.

"You want to play the diplomat, but you are far from it. You are worse than a beast kept on a chain."

"I've already told you where I stand pertaining to politics and garbage like that before. I care about power and nothing more than power. I said the Trade Federation is pleased-that does not mean I am pleased with this, I enjoy killing. Nute Gunray and Rune Hakko tried to be civil, but you decided to be passive aggressive and say certain things, now you are dealing with me."

Ventress's tone was calm. Her dark robe which covered her, didn't move a single centimeter as to suggest her thoughts or if she was even nervous.

"And, if you think you are going to play the same games with me I will reach out right now and strangle you so hard that you will beg me to pop your head off from your shoulders to end your suffering."

"Am I supposed to-"

Cadus stood in front of Jamillia-his eyes flinty as he took in Ventress. "Women. Behind me."

Padme listened oddly enough as did the handmaidens.

"Then you will not mind speaking with me then from this point on, in that case. Jamillia is not properly equipped or trained to be dealing with a Sith. The women here will do nothing but bring you ire and only bring out the worst Sith traits."

Padme sighed, struggling to calm her racing heart.

Jamillia did not know the power of the force-she could not feel the silent malice brewing within Ventress. She could not feel the crushing grip that was ready to latch on within an instant.

If Jamillia spoke those words, Ventress would have done something. She would have performed an action that would forever put fear in Jamillia's heart.

And, through that fear-Jamillia would be controlled.

Padme looked to Cadus, silently thanking him for stepping in and shielding just not her and Jamillia, but also the handmaidens.

"Master Cadus...Lord Tyranus has always spoken highly of you. He has done well in warning me about you."

Cadus returned Ventress's gaze with one of his own.

 _Sith Sorceress..._

His shield of the force, which was always up, grew as he exerted the internal pressure. His mind was lock and key, and even if Ventress tried-a spell would not break through. Not at this moment.

The warning came within an instant.

Ventress was different from before-before she had been more bloodthirsty and wild. Always thriving and living on battle itself and the carnage she wrought. Now, though...She didn't need to bear a blade at all. With just an utterance, or a thought, or word, she could unleash something...

Something that very few would be able to stop or defend against.

"Queen Jamillia is zealous when it comes to the freedom of her world and her people. Her sincerity is blunt. I assume since Nute Gunray is cleaning his hands of this, it will dissolve into conflict. If that is the case let us skip this pretense and discuss our battle."

Padme glanced at Cadus quickly, but couldn't find the courage to speak.

"Queen Jamillia seems to have great faith in you, maybe...I was wrong about her faith in the Senate and the Republic, that is just for show. The leader of a world bound to the Republic maintaining her face. Her faith lies with you. Or, maybe..."

Ventress's eyes trailed towards Padme.

Cadus hardened his gaze.

"You and I will battle. If I win, you will concede and leave this planet. If I lose, Queen Jamillia will concede with your conditions and a dynasty will be founded without any question."

Ventress stared hard.

Just as Count Dooku had said-it was happening.

"You think I will accept your proposal?"

Cadus observed Ventress carefully, staring deep into her eyes.

Ventress adverted her gaze for the briefest second.

"Either way, you win. This is what you want."

Ventress's face stretched with a smirk. "You make a good offer, Master Jedi. I suppose I will accept that. You have no army, and Naboo's pitiful fighting force can't even begin to be classified as an army. You are a Jedi Master and I am a Sith-we are mortal enemies. If you lose...Your head will be rolling."

"Do not hold back." Cadus said, tone calm.

"Very well then. I accept your challenge to battle. I will send you a message when I am ready to make landfall. We will go to a place that I choose. Do not be late. Make sure you come alone. I wouldn't want anyone to be caught up in the middle of our battle."

Ventress leered at Padme, Jamillia, and the handmaidens.

"Outsiders who do not understand the force have no need to be involved in our battle."

"I will be there, alone. These women will not be with me."

"Good. I will contact you in one standard day on this world. I must speak with Nute Gunray and Rune Hakko on how we will proceed with this when it comes to politics. I must also prepare for our battle. Be sure that no one else is with you, even miles away...They will die..."

"Very well. I will be waiting for your word. Until that time comes, I will prepare myself."

"Most amicable, Master Cadus."

The view screen flickered to black.

In the ensuing silence, Jamillia and Padme turned to each other with worried looks, eyes shining with fear and apprehension.

"Cadus..." Padme started, tone barely subdued.

She felt herself falling apart.

"No need to feel doubt or regret. I will fight for Naboo's freedom, and any other world that will face something similar."

Even if that put him in direct opposition with the Jedi, Sith, the Republic, and the CIS.

He would not allow any of them to stand in his way.

Padme waved her hands towards Cadus, eyes wide. Her hands shook and she struggled to steady them long enough so she could speak.

Cadus watched her, feeling her growing turmoil.

"She wants to kill you Cadus...I could feel it...She wants to eat your heart."

Cadus studied all of the women gathered a long time before turning away. They were all ready to die, but it was useless if they were so weak that they couldn't do anything. Words amounted to nothing in times of war. Only brute strength and might amounted to anything.

The Jedi proved that-they were commanding an entire army that was not theirs in the first place. They had foregone anything remotely to diplomacy and are mere warlords without being given such a name.

Padme was right, and he could feel the fangs which Ventress kept sheathed slowly coming to the surface the more the woman spoke. She kept most of it under wraps, but there was the impulse, that feeling of thought, and the satisfaction which she would feel from crushing the life out of someone.

She had much to learn, still, but it didn't make her any less dangerous.

"She wants all of our hearts...She won't stop. She will never stop. It will never be enough for that monster. I don't want you to die!" Padme finished, struggling not to close the gap between them as she shouted the last part.

She wanted to hold Cadus, so bad. She wanted to wrap her arms around Cadus and hold him tight. It could be the last time she ever got the chance to see him alive. The last time she would ever get to smell him, feel his calming presence, and stare into his intense eyes.

It could be the last time he ever gave his support.

Padme didn't want there to be a last time between them, ever.

He still had too much to teach her-she had too much to learn from him!

"That is why I am going to defeat her and end this charade before it gets out of hand. Nute Gunray is already scheming and I do not like it. Ventress adding in will always cause problems because she is a Sith and she knows how to pit beings together far too well."

"If more Sith besides Ventress just come back again and again...Or if legions of Droids come again..."

"They will not get far regardless."

"You cannot protect more than one planet! You are just one person!"

"It won't get that far, Padme."

"How can you be so sure!?"

"I am not, but after this fight with Ventress...It should make things clear for everyone. Could change the tides completely."

Padme struggled not to rip her hair out.

"We have to place our faith in Master Cadus." Jamillia said, tone a little subdued.

Padme looked to Jamillia, struggling to keep all of her emotions in check. Just hearing that made her want to scream. It made her want to wring Jamillia's neck.

The fear and anxiety of Cadus possibly falling in battle to Ventress over such a matter made her heart drop. Nothing was certain in war. Death made everyone equal in war.

This is why she wanted to wait.

Nute would weasel his way out of it on principle alone to keep his name clean. They'd be forced into something by Ventress. They would still lose in the end and nothing would come from it. Nothing but undue worry for the people of Naboo and damage to the landscape because of the battle.

More importantly Cadus could be killed in battle...And, even if it was for Naboo's freedom-the idea of such a man dying in such a manner was an insult.

She didn't want Cadus to die.

The thought brought her nothing but agony.

They were trapped.

She was trapped more than ever now.

Her feelings were running rampant and strangling her.

She was drowning in them and there was nothing to grab onto to keep her afloat.

"I am going to take Master Cadus somewhere private so he only has silence. I do not want him to be disturbed, he requires silence."

Jamillia eyed Cadus intently, slowly turning her gaze to Padme and nodded.

"That is fine. I will be waiting here for your gallant return when the time comes, Master Cadus."

"Where are we off to?" Cadus asked Padme, not moving from his spot.

Padme nibbled on her bottom lip as worry and fear began to pound through her like a bass drum. She wanted to go so far away that she wouldn't be around any of this foolishness. At this moment anyway. She really had no idea where she was off to or wanted to go-anywhere but being in the palace.

Anywhere but being in this galaxy that was swelled with turmoil.

She just wanted to be...

She just wanted...

"Around." Padme answered, tone rising just a little.

"That answer is vague, Padme. I have to keep your safety in mind."

Padme was not in the mood to be fussed over.

"I know a quiet place where you can prepare. You will just have to come with me now without asking anymore questions. My safety is no longer a concern since Ventress decided to agree to your terms, forcing her to remain on her ship until otherwise."

Cadus just stared before nodding and following after her.

"Do we need to pack?"

Padme shook her head. "I don't, but if you have to..."

Cadus stepped in front of Padme, cutting her off. He just stared at her, carefully taking her countenance in. The brief tense furrowing of her brow. Her mouth firming. Her lips softening and pursing. The way her eyes shined and fluttered at the same time.

She was an open book.

"Padme?"

"I am fine."

Cadus only stared at her. He knew the differences between male and female in thought process and the way emotions were processed. He understood them, so it is for that reason that he only stared at Padme. She could say she was fine, but it was clear she was not.

He just shuffled the thought away, turned his back to her, and squatted down.

"You want me to climb onto your back?"

Cadus turned back to look at her. "Point me in the direction of the island and hold on tight. I would rather not waste time."

All self-consciousness was gone from Padme hearing those words. She looked into Cadus's eyes. She took his hand and climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

Cadus pulled Padme up a little, and took flight, speeding towards the growing ocean.

Padme held on tight, startled by the sudden force and gusting. Her arms clung about his waist, her body pressed up against his, and her legs curled against his waist. Her mind was overwhelmed with questions and her being was overwhelmed with emotions.

They flew over the ocean. Every so often, a wave clipped in, and a fine spray broke over the bow. Cadus and Padme both reveled in the cool water and the gusting winds, eyes half closed, their hair flying out behind them and every which other way.

Padme laugh at every spray of water soaking her, her rich brown hair blowing wildly. "Cadus! We are right over the water!"

Against the wind and the noise of the crashing waves, Padme wasn't sure if Cadus could hear her.

"Are you liking it?"

Padme looked at him with an excited smile, and she leaned in closer, tightening her hold on him.

"It could be fun if I dive into the water. You think you'll like that?"

Padme blinked curiously, understanding the implications, but feeling a little doubt.

Cadus really wouldn't plunge into the water with her clinging to him, would he?

"We were going out to the island, Cadus. Remember that." Padme remarked, a note of concern in her voice.

"I'll get us there in one piece." Cadus said with a light laugh.

He relaxed a little, taking a deep breath, and as he exhaled, he dropped down until he was just a centimeter from being in the water.

"Cadus? You wouldn't-"

A fresh wave sprayed across her face.

* * *

"I wish we didn't waste time and got the jump on Ventress. Now she will be problematic to deal with in the future. The Council may keep me away from her and send other Jedi to face her who are not capable."

"True. But, our flight was fun, at least. Even if you dived into the water without any warning." Padme commented.

There was an unmistakable wistfulness in her voice.

"I suppose so." Cadus conceded.

The couple walked up a long flight of wooden stairs. There were flower beds and hanging vines. Some of them wrapped around the architecture. They finally came to a terrace overlooking a beautiful garden, and pond, beyond that, the shimmering oceans, lakes and the mountains rising behind them, all blue and purple.

Padme crossed forearms on the balustrade and stared out at the wondrous view.

"You can see the mountains in the water." Cadus reflected, eyes observant.

The water was still, the sunlight was beaming, and the mountains in the lake seemed to be more than just reflections.

"Of course. The water is always clear." Padme agreed.

She gazed at him until he turned to look back at her.

"It is an obvious thing for you, but on some worlds there aren't any lakes. Whenever I am on a world and get see this much water, every detail of it..."

He looked at the water's surface, just watching it move and ripple with each ripple of wind.

"Does it amaze you?" Padme ventured.

"It makes me calm, more than anything. I used to stare at bodies of water with my Master. He would always say that water is like emotions, and the waves and rain makes it feel as though our sorrows flow away with them."

Padme turned back to the lake, taking the statement in full. "How sad..."

Cadus nodded. "In some ways. But, it is true. Crying in the rain or by a river, makes all of that grief..."

"For some it is hard to have an appreciation for the simple and basic things. Even after all of this time...I still see the beauty of the mountains reflected in the water. I could stare at them all day, every day."

Padme wisely changed the topic.

Cadus stepped up to the balustrade beside her. He closed his eyes partly, taking a deep breath, inadvertently inhaling the sweet scent of Padme.

He felt the warmth of her skin.

"We used to come here for school retreats, whenever they let us get out that is." She pointed out at the horizon, to another island.

"See that island over there? We used to swim there every day."

"You love being in water?"

"Of course. Don't you?"

"I cannot say I enjoy it so much that I prefer it over dry land or anything solid. I do appreciate it though...It could come from seeing so many desert or ice planets in my lifetime, though. I think with you it is just something that comes natural. Like a bird flies, you take to water."

He was staring at her again, his eyes soaking in her beauty. Padme was staring at him, her eyes soaking in his handsome visage. They could feel the stares they were giving each other, and the rising heat inside of them, but they pointedly continued to look each other in the eye.

After a moment, they looked back out over the ocean.

Padme took a deep breath.

Cadus eased out a deep breath.

"We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us when it wasn't cloudy...We would dance in the rain when it would rain and try to count the drops before they hit the sand. We would try to guess the names of the birds singing and flying. We would talk about boys and things like that. Our hopes and dreams."

"You feel connected with the world when you lay in the sand."

Padme turned to look back at him.

"The sun, the sound of water, the animals, the insects, and all life...You just fade away in it all, and...You come to understand what is truly precious and worth fighting for...What is worth dying for..."

Padme eased out a breath, struggling not to be overwhelmed.

Cadus _was not_ a stereotypical Jedi by any extent.

He wasn't even a Jedi...Not saying something like that.

Padme nearly pulled back when she realized that she was reaching towards him with her hand, and set it on his forearm. There was no objection, he let himself stay close to her for that moment. She let herself stay close to him. She wanted to be closer. She wished he would wrap an arm around her, but he was remaining polite.

They were both a bit tentative but neither was pulling away.

"There was a very old man who lived on the island, he was the only person there now that I think about it." Padme said, her brown eyes reflecting and searching far away.

"Was he friendly?"

"Before it would get too hot, then he would retreat and not wish to be bothered when it would get too hot. But, he used to make glass out of sand and then make vases and necklaces out of the glass he made from the sand. They were breathtaking. I have never seen anything like it ever since then. It saddens me he passed away. He would let us watch him sometimes, it was always so much fun...Watching him build and create."

"Those are priceless. I doubt there is another man anywhere in the known galaxy capable of doing that. He put his heart, soul, and everything he had into those creations. The long hours he spent toiling and struggling. He was a man of renown, even if he wasn't made so, and people like him are dying."

Padme moved a bit closer, staring at Cadus intensely until he turned to face her.

He was a part of that dying breed.

Great men and great women-all willing to throw their lives down for what they believed in-not for the gain of what would come out of it. They did it out of sincerity. They did it out of valor. They did it for pure motives and nothing more. To fight for what they believed in.

To defend it to the bitter end, without a second thought.

"Oh, Cadus...' Padme trailed off, wishing her beating heart would slow down.

"Forgive me, I do not mean to make you sad."

Padme shook her head, keeping her tears at by. "You are right. Men and women like him are dying as we speak...A whole generation lost, and then..."

She shook her head.

"Anyways...You could look into the glass and see the water. The way it ripples and moves. It looked so real, but it wasn't."

"Sometimes, when you believe something to be real, it becomes real. We make our reality with our willpower."

Maybe they both wanted to look away.

But they did not even consider it.

She was falling deeper into his eyes, and he into her eyes.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything you wish to."

"I was afraid of looking at the glass for too long. I used to think if I looked too deeply into the glass, I would lose myself in it. There were times that I must have spaced out for hours on end, just staring, and finally coming back to reality, which what felt to me would be hours later. Maybe days."

Her voice was barely a whisper.

"That is true...Sometimes we feel...And, that feeling carries us, and we don't think or stay in control. It is something beyond our control, something that we cannot prevent because it is a part of who we are. It is a part of our existence. We try to spend so much time in control of ourselves, but do we really have control...When one person worries, one can feel it and they want to..."

"They comfort that person..." Padme whispered. "Because, that is what...Love is..."

Padme moved her head up as she spoke. Cadus moved forward, brushing his lips against hers, and for a moment, she didn't resist, closing her eyes, losing herself in the feeling.

Padme pressed in closer, and Cadus brought her closer yet with his strong arm. They shared a real and deep kiss. Padme set both hands on his forearm before taking a firm hold of it, pressing herself into his torso, sighing contently, slowly fading with the kiss.

They could lose themselves here, they could kiss each other for hours, and be together forever...This feeling of peace, and...

They both pulled back as if waking from a dream.

"I...I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I...Please forgive me..." Padme fumbled out an apology, trailing off.

"I'm...I am the one that sorry, Padme. I should not have allowed myself to drift off like that...But, when we were on our way here, I could feel..."

He knew better.

He should have stopped, but...

He felt Padme's emotions and fears, raw and distilled.

"I know." Padme breathed.

She was a knot of emotions and fear and she had no way to hide it.

They stared at each other deeply once more, before putting some distance between themselves.

The moment had come and went.

But, Padme did not let go of his arm.

It was the only anchor she had.

* * *

Padme jumped when the knock on the door reached her ears.

She knew who it was, and knew she was safe from harm.

Her own feelings were her worst enemy. Safe from everything but her own fears and anxiety over the things she could not change and things that could not be changed.

The afternoon replayed itself in her mind. There was the kiss, and the intimacy, and in being so close to Cadus, her fears and worries vanished. What kept her attention was in particular, the ride to the island, when Cadus had brought her to the island, before any kiss had ever happened.

For the whole ride Padme had not hidden behind the mask of denial, or behind anything else. She wasn't a senator. She didn't set her feelings and emotions aside. She acknowledged them without any worries or fear. She cried silently and laughed loudly. Being so close to Cadus, her arms about his torso, her legs wrapped around his waist, and her head resting on the back of his shoulder...In the end...

She had felt safe and content.

She had no problems or worries. No ill feelings or ill intent. Nothing...It had just been them and the ocean for miles and miles.

It was serene and peaceful and...

Perfect.

Padme took a deep breath. She struggled keep her hand from trembling as she reached up for the doorknob. It did not stop. She tried it with the other hand, but the same thing happened. She stared at her trembling hands and shaking legs, noting her knees were getting weak.

Padme took another breath.

She pulled the door back, and could see nothing but a tall and muscular silhouette, shined upon by the setting sun.

Cadus shifted a little, blocking the rosy glow enough so that Padme could see his modest and reserved smile. He did not move to come in straight away, out of reflex, taken by Padme's beauty and outfit of choice. The way the setting sun shadowed her unblemished skin and shined off her dark dress.

It was as if she were a part of the sky and as eternal as night and days.

Padme held her own ground.

Like Cadus, it wasn't a conscious decision for Padme.

She was simply...Amazed. It seemed as if the sun was setting behind Cadus's shoulders and not behind the horizon, its glow shined upon him, as if he was the day's shining dismissal, and great enough to be more than just a mortal being-it was as if he were the sun itself.

Orange and yellow flames danced about his silhouette, dulling the distinction between Cadus and eternity.

Padme finally remembered to breathe.

"May I come in?"

"Of course. Don't mind me."

There was a moment's pause.

Neither moved.

With some hast, she stepped back and Cadus walked in more than aware of the amazing moment she had just experienced. The memory forever ingrained in her.

He was looking at her with a calm, but blank expression, and for some reason she felt embarrassed.

Did he experience something similar as she did?

For a moment, she had to wonder if she should have chosen a different outfit to wear. Perhaps it was not appropriate given their close encounter before, but this was all she had that was suitable for an evening dress. Even if it played itself against her, she did not care.

She was wearing a black, off the shoulder dress, showing quite a bit of flesh. Her shoulders were bare as was her back, just like her emotions were raw and pure, with nothing to shield them.

She wore a black choker with a line of sheer fabric running down over the front of the dress, barely concealing her cleavage. It was like her responsibilities and worries-all of them were choking her, and like this tight dress, so to was her life. Her life was constricting and rigid-just as the dress was tight, just as the choker made her swallow harder, with more effort.

Everything in her life had been a great effort, and the strain was weighing on her.

The long, tight armbands were a symbol of that strain. Going all the way up to her shoulders, they were cut off just enough so they did not wrench around her neck and snap it.

Padme moved to close the door. She found herself stopping, and looked back over the lake, at the pink, but purple tints filtering across the water. Once more, she had to gather her breath and composure. The scenery took her breath away, and for just a second, she believed that she was seeing what eternity looked like.

When she turned back, Cadus was already standing by the table, looking over the bowl of fruit and the silverware Padme had put out.

She watched him glance up at one of the floating light globes, its luminous glow growing as the sunlight set lower and lower.

Cadus reached out with his finger and poked the globe, tilting his head. His content expression smoothed out his handsome and calm complexion as the globe bounced away from his touch, elongating the soft sphere of light.

Cadus was seemingly oblivious that she was watching him.

Completely aloof.

The next few moments of watching Cadus were quite pleasant for Padme.

The next few after that, when he started looking back at her, his expression one of calm, proved more than a bit uncomfortable.

How had they _ever_...

How did they even...

Get to _this_ point?

What was she to do now?

What _could_ she do?

"Well...Are we going to eat? I assume that is why..."

Padme found herself coming back to reality and breathing.

Cadus was looking at her, his expression more unassuming.

"Why did you not sit down?"

Cadus's expression remained the same. "Women seat themselves first."

Padme wasn't sure how she forgot that...She was a mess...

"Right...Well, don't wait up on me."


	19. Chapter 19

Cadus and Padme settled in at the table without any further delay and ate their meal. They were seated across from each other. One at the head of the table, the other at the end.

Cadus began recounting many of the adventures and battles he had been in since his time as a Padawan to Master.

Padme listened without saying a word. He had been on a great many adventures and fought in many battles. He got to meet many different people and visit many, many worlds. He spoke many languages and could write in many languages.

The tales of Padawans talking back to him when he was a child, truly never got old. The tales of youth and the folly that came with it, and the heartbreak as well. Padme could listen to him for hours, and his stories, could truly go on for hours as well.

She wanted to talk about what had happened before and to try to make some sense of it with Cadus.

They had shared emotions and moments that weren't exactly...

 _Appropriate._

"That was before the clan of Jawa decided they wanted to keep the hyperdrive..." Cadus paused.

Padme looked at him.

He smiled in good nature.

"Jawa are quite a people. Next to the Wookiees and a few others, I have always been on good terms with the Jawa. They love to sell stuff, but they grow attached to the stuff they want to sell. They don't feel inclined to even negotiate most of the time." Cadus finished.

"The Jawa didn't want to give up the hyperdrive...But..?"

"They were very firm on the cost of it. They didn't want to sell it at first, then they decided they wanted more money...Finally, they wanted a huge golden block. This was not my first time dealing with this Jawa attitude. There were a few times before this other Jawa clans did this." Cadus said.

His smile remained.

"Those Jawa are not as docile as they may appear. Did they twist your finger just because you are a Jedi?" Padme couldn't help but laugh.

If the image of Cadus scowling at a brat while he was trying to train them to be a splendid Jedi Knight, while he was a brat himself, was hilarious...

The image of Cadus going back and forth with dozens of Jawa, as a brat, was hysterical.

"They explained that I had to pay a higher wage for the hyperdrive because it was a special model. I wanted it at a discount because they were charging so much. Of course, this made them very upset. They wanted me to pay the equivalent of about one hundred thousand credits for it. I ended up getting into an argument with them about it...And, that is when they came up with the idea for the gold block, because credits aren't worth nothing in the Outer Rim. They wanted more...Real and tangible currency. Have you ever heard Jawa cheer and celebrate?"

Padme grinned, shaking her head.

She could only imagine.

"You can hear them all the way on Corsuscant. They were happy with the golden block and I was happy with the hyperdrive. We went to one of the cantines in Mos Eisley shortly after we came to an agreement. The Jawa know how to celebrate and they can really drink themselves silly."

"You had drinks with Jawa?"

Cadus nodded. "They can drink ten times their body weight, easy. I think we may have shut down the cantine...Thinking back on it..."

"Cantines don't shut down there."

"Is not irony in that case?"

"Cadus, you're so bad."

Did the Jedi know he got stumbling drunk with Jawa and every other personality in Mos Eisley?

She eagerly went for her fruit.

The shuura moved a fraction and her fork hit the plate.

Padme stabbed at it again.

It moved.

She looked up at Cadus.

He was staring down at his own plate a bit too keenly.

Almost like it was the most intricate thing he had ever laid his eyes on.

"You did that."

"What are you talking about?"

Padme scowled and pointed her fork at him

"You know what."

She went for the shuura.

The fruit moved out of the way by just a fraction.

"That is so not funny." Padme pointed at him.

Cadus just stared at her.

Padme snapped her hands at the floating fruit.

The fruit looped past her hands each time.

She snapped her hands out again and again, but it continued its elusive dance.

"Your reflexes are very sharp and you have quick hands. Both left and right. Your reflexes could be sharper."

"Cadus, that is my dessert! Do you dare tease a woman with her sweets or turn it into some exercise?"

"If Yoda and Windu seen me doing this right now, they would both be appalled. I can already hear the words 'arrogant' and 'flippant' coming out of them about twenty times in two minutes."

He focused, and the shuura floated across the table into his palm.

"I am glad they are not here, because those two are quite stifling, I do not think you would really be on good terms with them. They really do have a limited understanding in a lot of things when it comes to real life. Seeing your reactions amuse me a great deal."

Cadus cut the fruit into slices.

"I am not so amused that I would tease you with sweets, though."

He was not that foolish-women loved their sweets and sugar.

Even Aalya liked sweets and would snap at anyone who tried to take them from her without permission.

He made one piece float toward Padme.

She bit it right out of the air.

"That was kind of fun."

"Do you want them on the plate?"

"Sure."

She'd have to feed herself like that when she was able to.

They finished their dessert with many fleeting glances, sincere smiles, and great conversation. Cadus opted to clean up the plates and put them away once they were dry.

"Now we have privacy." Cadus said, pointing where the dishes were.

"You are quite prudent."

"I have a lot of experience. Besides, I like to cook my own food and do my own dishes. I do my own laundry as well."

"Practical man despite being a Jedi Master."

"The irony. I do not live in the Temple like everyone else does."

The couple retreated to the sitting area, with its comfortable chairs and sofa.

A huge fire blazed in the hearth.

They were alone.

Completely alone.

They had been alone the entire time, but now, the setting changed.

The whole atmosphere changed.

It was intimate.

She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted him to hold her so tight and kiss her until her lips bruised. She wanted to feel his muscles and see the rippling muscles beneath his robes. She wanted him so close, so desperately, and it was that sensation that made her so tense.

This was not right.

It was not right.

She had said it to Sola. She said it to her mother. Padme knew that it was wrong in her head, despite what her heart might be telling her. Despite how fast it beat. The more the out of control sensation burned through her, the more wrong it felt.

She knew it was wrong.

Despite what her sister and mother said...

It was wrong.

They each had bigger responsibilities. She was not done with her service. They had to deal with the continuing split of the Republic, the increasing war effort, the votes in the Senate that took everything away, or very well could, Bail's foolish plans that could lead to a full scale rebellion, and on top of all of that Cadus had to battle Ventress to ensure Naboo was not seen by the likes of her again.

The fact Palpatine was Darth Sidious and was playing both sides of the war...

Padme's hands began to shake.

Cadus settled into the sofa, staring at the fire.

He looked to Padme, offering her a seat.

She sat down.

"I have to say something."

"I am listening."

Padme took a deep breath.

"The thought of you dying drives me crazy. The thought of losing you makes me want to scream. I feel dizzy! I can't breathe! I can't stop thinking the kiss we should have never given into. I am desperately hoping that kiss will not become something that spirals out of control..."

Cadus's could feel how honestly she was opening up before him in that moment.

Padme was showing her heart.

"I cannot stop thinking about you. I cannot stop worrying about you. I am going to drive myself crazy worrying and worrying! I do not want you to die battling Ventress, even if it is for the freedom of Naboo. I don't want you dead. I want you here with me!"

"What can I do?"

Padme looked away.

She was overwhelmed, and found security in the distracting dance of the flames.

Several moments of silence slipped by.

Padme turned to him.

Her own frustrations-her own frustrations with her denial were spilling over.

"I can't do it! Even if I want to."

She sat back and struggled to collect herself.

"We can't..."

She was barely calm as she spoke.

"It's just not possible."

"Anything is possible, Padme."

"Master Cadus...If we both follow our thoughts to the conclusion, they will take us to a place we cannot go...Regardless of the way we feel."

"We've always worked together and found a common goal. We are still on our path to ending slavery once and for all, or did you forget about that? You were still a teenager in the role of Queen of Naboo, and I, just a Jedi sent along on a mission, when we first met. When we first started working together, you were still Queen of Naboo. We worked together before the Clone Wars started. When it all began to implode, our steadfast relationship just grew. Besides a few Jedi, I can really have a serious conversation with you."

Padme swallowed hard.

She felt like she was suffering, but she was doing it to herself.

She just wouldn't acknowledge her feelings.

"Jedi aren't allowed to marry." Padme pointed out.

"I can still help people in the galaxy...Regardless if I am a Jedi or not a Jedi. Maybe I'd be able to do more not being restricted by the Jedi in the first place. If you were my wife, perhaps more could be done about this unfortunate state of affairs. It could be better for both of us. Besides, we both know that this strict celibacy is something new."

"It is how the Jedi are right now, and that is what matters. You'd be expelled from the Order. I will not let you do that for me. They need you. The galaxy needs you, as a Jedi Master. We need you."

Cadus spoke and his confidence and boldness caught Padme a bit by surprise, even if it shouldn't have. He was not tempted by youth or the hotheadedness of inexperience. It was not attraction or lust, not completely. It was more, something so much more.

He was well aware of what he was doing and feeling, and what she was feeling and trying to deny.

He knew what she was getting at.

He knew that she...

She felt her control slip a notch.

"What am I supposed to do, Padme? I can't help you if you won't let me."

She sighed.

"It's not you...It's me...It's me..."

"I've already accepted you for who you are, Padme."

"I can't give in."

"Give into what, exactly?"

Padme wasn't entirely convinced by her tone, and it had been with all the conviction she could muster. She clenched her jaw very tightly. If they didn't...If one of them didn't maintain rationality...Things were going to get out of control.

And, then Cadus _had_ to ask a logical question.

Give into what!?

"I have more important things to do than to indulge myself in folly. I do not want to love or be so selfish that I indulge in my feelings while everyone else suffers around me."

Cadus stared into the fire. His face wrinkled just slightly in the flame's dance as he began to work out everything in his mind.

It was merely denial, and how long could she deny what she felt in her heart?

How long would she make herself suffer?

Padme did not know.

"It wouldn't need to be that way if I remain a Jedi...As doubtful as that is at this point...We could keep it a secret. Others won't suffer from us being together...It may be better, if it were so...We'd focus on our goals with a renewed vigor and ferocity-we will end slavery once and for all. Whoever perpetuates it will not be in the new era that we create."

"But, we would be living a lie...One we couldn't keep in the shadows forever, even if we wanted to. My sister saw it, so did my mother. They seen something. I couldn't live like that. Could you? We'd love each other but deny it to everyone else who can clearly see that we _do_ love each other? We would never even profess it or show it or speak on it...Unless we are in private."

He stared at her intensely for a moment, then looked back towards the fire.

"This would not be my first time keeping such a secret, but that is not the point...The point is...I do not think I will have a choice in the long run. Whether you are my wife or Jamillia is...Or some other woman on Naboo who will be queen. Or another woman from another planet...To protect this world and others that will go through what everyone here had to go through, I will do what I must. If that puts me on a collision course with every faction and government at this moment-I do not care. If it makes me tear down tradition and images, I do not care. If I am expelled from the Jedi Order, I do not care."

"It could destroy us, Cadus."

"Nothing is certain, Padme. There is no way to avoid these feelings...There is no way for me to avoid this path, especially after this battle...Word will spread, and Queens and Monarchs of other worlds will request my assistance...They will wish to marry me...Kings of worlds will want me to marry their daughters. They may offer me wives on principle alone. I may have many wives, it is something that cannot be avoided. They will want me to protect their worlds, just as I have with Naboo. So, this path I am on cannot be avoided. Not anymore, not after this fight with Ventress. When the Jedi see it fit to expel me or exile me..."

Padme looked from Cadus to the fire.

She sighed softly, setting her hands in her lap.

Perhaps Cadus was right. Perhaps he seen beyond the tangle of emotions and the facades, the back stepping, the hiding, and the denial.

He seen through it all like it was a clear sky, and not a convoluted mess.

And, he knew in his heart and in her heart, that she...

That she loved him.

Without ever having to say the words...

He knew.

And, he loved her.

She knew.

Padme's control was completely gone.

Cadus was basically telling her the path he was on was one that could not be strayed from or avoided. If anything, he had to dig in his heels. More than anything-he was telling her that if she so desired him...If she wanted her feelings reciprocated and accepted, now was the time.

If she wanted to be his _first_ _wife_ now was the time to make it clear.

If she wanted to say those words...

Now was the time.

"This could be the last time I see you. That we can talk like this. That we can be close like this. It could be the last time for everything, Padme...Nothing is certain in war except for death. Death comes to us all-Even Jedi Masters and Sith Lords. A clean head shot can kill both. Poison can kill both. No one is immortal or invincible, no matter what is said by whom."

"No...I don't want there to be a last time between us...There is still _so_ much you've yet to teach me...And _so much more..._ That we have yet..."

"If it is...Our last time being so close...What do you want to show me? What do you want to tell me?"

"I...I..."

 _I want you to be mine!_

 _Love me, like I love you._

 _Kiss me._

 _Stay close to me, always!_

"I...I..."

Her heart was like thunder drumming in her ears and throat.

"I love you, Cadus. I love you. I love you."

"We shall be then."

* * *

Padme awoke.

Her senses did not immediately tune in. Her search of her surroundings was delayed. They could not turn back, not after what they shared. She knew without a doubt there was no turning back.

The room was quiet, with nothing out of place.

Padme rolled over on the bed and rubbed at her eyes, not even bothering to cover herself.

She paused and listened.

She listened to a steady heartbeat and steady breathing. She realized that there was no immediate danger. She was in the bed with Cadus, who was sound asleep beside her.

She looked at him. She looked at him deeply. His face was one of calm like a child sleeping, almost. Unguarded and without anything to defend himself. Unsure, Padme reached out. She did not touch Cadus. Her hand hovered just inches away.

She nearly jumped when Cadus raised his head and flipped the pillow over. He did not move afterward. Perhaps he was hot and adjusting.

He did have a mane of hair, after all.

Padme was more than aware of their naked bodies, but she did not mind it.

She kept her hand where it had been and didn't move it from there.

She just waited, watched, and observed.

She smiled softly, keeping her impulse to touch him at bay.

She was just content to watch him rest so peacefully.

She laid awake in the dark for a long time, just listening to his heartbeat.

Sleep took her eventually.

The next morning Padme awoke to an empty bed. She found Cadus on the northern balcony, overlooking the lake and the sunrise.

Padme moved up slowly.

She did not wish to disturb him. The closer she got to him, she realized that he was doing more than just thinking or observing the scenery. He was actually deep in meditation. He was centering himself. He was feeling everything on Naboo, soaking it in like a sponge-every human, Gungan, creature, and the clouds themselves-big and small.

This was a private time for Cadus-he was feeling for rifts in the force, caused by Ventress.

She turned and started to move away.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't want to disturb you."

"Your presence is very pleasing for me. Stay. Come closer, actually."

Padme considered the words and took immense pleasure in hearing them. As she stood there looking upon him, his face serene, just like it had been the prior night. She did not regret revealing her heart to him. She did not regret being so close to him.

If anything, she felt much lighter.

Happier.

She knew what she wanted and what she had to do.

"Are you...Preparing or just meditating?"

"There's no way to prepare for a Sith, not a _true_ Sith.

"What do you mean?"

Cadus looked over the horizon.

"A _true_ Sith...Someone like Darth Bane...Like Kaan...They have no qualms about killing children or infants. They do not care about anyone or anything. They will destroy all life-because that is what they do. That is all they can do. They are a weapon, subdued to the dark side's whims. They thrive on the suffering of others. They thrive on the pain they inflict. That is how they exercise their power-it does not come from their own suffering, but the suffering of others."

"Do you have to fight Ventress?"

When she looked at him more closely, she noted a ferocious resolve and fierce austere.

She was surprised, to say the least.

"I have to, even if Jamillia were against it. Even if you are...Even if the Jedi will be when this is all said and done, and they decide to punish me for how far I went...I could be exiled or expelled...However, that doesn't matter to me. I care about freedom-the freedom of every living thing."

"If you don't fight...Something worse than a monster would go unchecked. If more like her, or worse come to Naboo...Or go to another world..."

Padme whispered, horror dawning on her, her hands clenching.

"Exactly. That is why I cannot stray from this path-no matter what."

Padme thought of her nieces-the idea of them being cut down or worse...

The pit of her stomach burned.

The thought of any child or younger being killed...

Black smoke spewed from the pit of her stomach, hotter than any fire.

Padme was even more worried now, and there was still...

"About last night..."

"I enjoyed it. I will not even hide that fact. I hope you are feeling better, though. Things got really intense before...Do you have an acceptance now?"

She could tell from his expression that he meant it.

That he truly did enjoy it.

That he hoped she was feeling better.

Padme smiled, pleased herself. "I am feeling much better, actually. Thank you for helping me."

"We help each other."

Padme gave him an appreciative nod, smiling softly.

"We are partners."

"Indeed."

"I want to marry you."

Cadus's eyes widened.

Padme's smile held his words.

"That way, you can continue to protect me and teach me."

Somehow she made it sound logical.

"And you will be close to Naboo as well. Politically speaking, it is in your favor and mine. You can even take my surname, it opens up certain possibilities. For what we want to achieve in the future, this has to happen. I will not deny myself any longer."

"I thought you said us getting married is walking right into danger..."

"Walking right into danger. A place I've never been before. A place you've never been before. We thrive on that sort of thing. I made my choice last night. I will not turn away now."

She laughed softly, smiling.

"I was just...Denying my feelings and emotions. I refused to acknowledge them. Like my sister told me-I tried to just blink them away...It would have held me back...And it would have held you back...Like you said before, it could be better if we are together."

Cadus stared at her.

He could hardly believe what he had just heard.

Padme said five words.

Simple words, but they were powerful.

They were dangerous words, depending on how one looked at it...

Depending on what one did.

"When would we do it? Who would officiate it?"

Padme thought it over.

"We do it right now. It is just you and I together...I am happy. I love you and you love me. You are my husband, and I, your wife."

Cadus looked to Padme, her face shaded with the colors of the lake and rising sun.

She truly was beautiful.

Her words were true and sincere.

Her beauty everlasting.

Just as the sunset.

"I love you, forever and all eternity."

* * *

The hologram shimmered with the movements of Count Dooku's dark cloak. Ventress had summoned him. Ventress was happy to keep him updated.

Though she had contacted him earlier yesterday.

Naturally he wanted a report on the progress of the invasion. Dooku settled back to listen to Ventress's explanation and had said nothing since.

"It is going just as you predicted. Queen Jamillia is more aggressive than before, it will only be a matter of time before she or one of the queens after her look into more...Militaristic options and put diplomacy to the side. There is a chance she could step down after all of this or Padme may take the seat of Queen of Naboo. Cadus has volunteered to battle me and has laid out certain conditions to be followed in victory or defeat. It is a win-win."

"Yes, yes...This is most excellent. Just as Sidious has foreseen." Dooku appraised, his soft voice rumbling with his deep bass tone.

"So far, everything is going as planned. There have been a few differences, but nothing that is out of pace with what Sidious foreseen."

"You've done well, Ventress...I believe we can put your failure with Quinlan Vos in the past and move forward. You seem to have learned your lesson..." He trailed off, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Power for the sake of power."

"What of Master Cadus? Has he agreed to marry?"

Ventress took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "That I cannot say. The Jedi sent him, though I can't imagine it was one of the things to do on their agenda, even if we forced their hand."

"Why has he not agreed to marry?" Dooku spoke the words in a low bass.

"I cannot say. Maybe it is because he is a Jedi, maybe it is because of the politics involved with the whole thing. A Jedi Master marrying a Queen or Senator, or just in general-"

"How did this come about, Ventress?"

She was a little confused by Dooku's tone, but did not comment on it.

Dooku and Cadus did have history, after all.

"The Jedi...Possibly. If Master Yoda could foresee this invasion happening they will have precautions put into place...Master Cadus could be expelled upon returning."

Dooku stirred within his black robes, shadows glimmering within the confines of his concealing hood. "When this battle is over, he had better be married or considering it..."

"Why is it that important that Cadus is married? I thought it did not matter, so long as things go our way. I couldn't care less, to be honest." Ventress admitted.

"Do I sense carelessness in you, Ventress? Have you truly not learned?"

"Not at all. I am just merely stating my observation. Master Cadus-"

A wave of one robed arm cut her short.

"The importance of it is the fact it will force the hand of the Jedi. If they wish to be stubborn like they have been, they will be the villains in all of this. Cadus will be expelled or exiled for going to such great lengths to protect Naboo, it will surely fracture everything that the Republic is standing on right now. There _will_ be Jedi who follow him."

"I'm following."

"Things will be spun in the Senate where the Jedi are blamed, worrying about their own code and so called virtue over the lives of innocent people. Masters Yoda and Windu will be put on the spot, and no one will wish to hear their half cocked nonsense. And, Master Cadus being exiled or expelled because he did what they would not, will surely not sit well with some Jedi and the general public. As I said before, Jedi will follow him...Even if they are few...But, they will no longer be Jedi at that point. Who knows...Maybe Cadus will purge the Hutts and characters like that."

Dooku's cloak shimmered again. "Cadus will no longer be a Jedi."

"I understand. We erode the Republic and Jedi from the inside out." Ventress spoke softly in the silence.

"Grievous has managed to escape, though not unharmed from battle. It is my turn to put young Skywalker into another bind, though perhaps this one might be closer to home than he expects. The time will come when you take Grievous's place Ventress, be patient. His time is coming, very soon."

Ventress nodded her head slightly in acknowledgment, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"If we take both Cadus and Anakin out of the picture...Or cause internal strife among them and their comrades, we could erode the Jedi from the inside out, or something even better. We could cause a schism. It would not be the first. They will do certain things they would not do prior to this rift happening. That way when the time comes...They will be too unprepared to do anything. The Temple will be unguarded. Their numbers may be split in half, or even less."

"Precisely. If we can boil the blood of young Skywalker and Master Cadus we will fracture the Jedi and Republic. We force their hands, the Jedi's, and the Republic's. It is time we move the agenda of Sidious forward. This is for the long term, always remember that. There a key points in the Outer Rim-we will spread the Jedi thin. Then, we will launch a surprise attack on a crucial world, this will force the Republic to scramble. When it is most silent..."

"We pounce."

Dooku nodded.

"I will do my duty to the utmost. I will fully commit to killing Master Cadus if I see the opening."

"As it is expected of you."

"And, this thing about General Grievous..."

"He has become a loose end, unfortunately...One that will need to be taken out of the picture...His loss against Kenobi shows a lack of progress-this is his limit. It should prove to be a healthy...Exercise for Cadus in some applications and studies of the force not permitted by the Jedi...I will contact you again...After the battle. I have to set certain things into play, so we can continue to control things in the future."

The hologram of Dooku shimmered and disappeared, leaving the small room empty of sound. Ventress sat there in the silence, eyes fixed on the floor, a small smirk stretching across her face.

"This is starting to get very interesting...The war begins to near its end. I get to do battle with Master Cadus...Perhaps before this ends, I will be able to cross blades with Skywalker, or that insufferable Kenobi a few more times. I still get to kill more Jedi."

Ventress threw her dark cloak on, put the hood up, and clasped her hands tightly before her. She snapped her hands to her hips in less than a second, hands gripping the hilts of her sabers tightly. It took her less than a nanosecond. It would have taken another to draw them out.

"I will fire the first shot, it seems, and it will be a bulls-eye...Master Cadus and Anakin Skywalker will handle the rest in the long run...How ironic..."

She turned her back swiftly, eyes flashing bright yellow.

Without further ado, she sauntered away, ready for battle.

Ready to perform the first step, in what would lead to the extinction of the Jedi Order.

* * *

"Master Cadus."

Ventress's voice cut into the whistling wind.

The Gallo Mountains behind him rattled from her voice.

A fitting place for battle.

"I come for combat."

Cadus opened his eyes, not going for his light-saber. He stared at Ventress, as if she was not a Sith and just a simple person.

"Tyranus told me you would come to this world. Once I entered the system it was just a matter of time before things went my way. I forced the hand of the Jedi and most importantly, the hand of queen Jamillia."

Cadus suspected Sidious-Palpatine, must have told Count Dooku, who relayed it to Ventress, but he didn't bother telling that to the her.

"Did Dooku send you to kill me?"

Ventress didn't move.

"He said I cannot cut you down...You are my superior, according to him, at least. My blade will not touch you, he said, but that doesn't mean I will not take this chance to leave your corpse on this world or take a piece of you. My blade will break through your guard."

"Will you?" Cadus wondered, incredulous.

"How can you even ask something like that? The dark side burns through me. The force is far stronger in me than it is in any Jedi alive right now. I've taken the hearts of many Jedi, I enjoy hearing the cries of agony."

"You have a lot to learn still, Ventress. You do not understand the nature of the dark side, even if you may think that you do. You don't. Over the centuries- _trillions_ of Sith and Dark Jedi have explored its secrets, have dived into its depths, and none of them discovered any great strategy to defeat the Jedi, the Republic, or their common enemies. They never learned to control the power. The power controls them. They repeatedly turned on each other, killed each other, and most of all, held each other back because there were those hoarding knowledge for themselves."

Ventress ignited chains of lightning around her arms and hands.

"It is time to end this. The Jedi have already lost, you have all adhered to your archaic ways and have lost touch with the times...Well, except for you and a few others..."

For a brief moment Cadus felt a faint flicker within Ventress.

Her words echoed.

What was it that she truly sought?

"That is why Bane changed the Sith. The future is the dark side. We are fewer in number now, but ten times more powerful. We Sith will rule the galaxy!"

Cadus shook his head.

Perhaps Ventress was as blind as all the other _true_ Sith, but it could be she was just fully committed to killing Jedi more than anything.

Her thirst for destruction, and everything else, stemmed from that.

"The Sith can never rule nor will they ever rule. A _true_ Sith has no interest in such things. They are beyond the gripes and wants of what this galaxy offers. There will never be a united front, never."

Ventress sighed. "I don't wish to hear a lecture."

Cadus smiled, some humor shining in his eyes. "You do not know me very well, Asajj Ventress. I know it better than anyone else. I've been through it. I've lived it. I know. I am not ignorant nor oblivious, you will make a fatal mistake in thinking that I am like the rest of the Jedi. I am from a different time."

Ventress felt herself waver for a second, feeling truth in his words.

But, her response was rehearsed.

"Are you like all Jedi? Fighting for the Republic or civilization? Guarding two faced politicians? Favoring certain politicians? Perhaps it could be that you do it for your own gain? They call you The Maverick, The Man With No Fear-a pillar of the Republic along with Skywalker who is known as the Hero With No Fear...But Anakin Skywalker is still Jedi...You are still a Jedi."

"I fight for the same things I always have."

"What would that be?"

"The first is the freedom of every single living thing and being in this galaxy. The second, to slay evil swiftly."

"Freedom and to slay evil swiftly? What do you consider evil? I consider weakness to be evil, for instance. Unlike a lot of Jedi, you seem easy to figure out."

Cadus's smile lessened just a little.

"Evil is evil and good is good. I am sure your Master Ky Narec told you that. Why do you think he trained you despite knowing you were too old? Despite knowing the dangers of you possibly falling to the dark side? Why do you think he looked at you as a daughter before he died? He knew the difference and he didn't just turn a blind eye to it."

" _Do not mention that name before me!"_

 _"If he turned a blind eye you would be dead. To him, leaving you in such a sorry state without any way to defend yourself was the most evil thing he could have done."_

 _"Shut up!"_

"Accept it, the sooner you do, the less shackled you will be. But, you will stay committed and not fill in the blanks, you are influenced by Dooku and Sidious...You are a pawn. Power for the sake of power and nothing more. No one or nothing in the end, except your own destruction. You will bring about your own destruction."

Ventress clenched her teeth, feeling a great pressure.

"Perhaps after this battle, you will have learned an understanding...Perhaps then you will understand what you will be forced to do...What your fate will inevitably be, like all Sith."

"Or...Your head will be rolling."

Cadus's smile lessened some more.

"You will understand me in the end, regardless of the outcome. If you are as skilled and powerful as you say you are."

The chains of lightning surged into her palms, where it coalesced and surged until it was like a storm was being held back by her sheer power of will.

Cadus exerted his shield to its max, forcing a blast of force to snap through the landscape. Ventress held her ground, feeling skidding into the ground as the force of his exertion reached her, drilling into her.

His expression was flinty.

Ventress felt the great pressure from before magnify.

 _This will be very interesting!_


	20. Chapter 20

Cadus felt the gathering dark side power of Ventress.

In the instant before she unleashed the storm of lightning, he simply centered himself, and exerted his shield to its full power. An invisible but shimmering globe surrounded him as Ventress unleased her own power.

Instead of arcing across the gap to destroy the Jedi Master, the lightning that flew from Ventress's fingers reflected off of the shimmering globe encasing him. The bolts waved around wildly on the perimeters, creating a storm of energy so intense that Ventress had to squint her eyes.

She heard the sharp crackle of electricity, and as she stared forward, all she could see was the frantic storm exerting itself while being pushed away. Cadus hadn't moved a single muscle, his shield holding back her storm of force lightning.

Ventress leapt in, moving with far more speed than she had ever shown during any of her previous battles or encounters in the war. Watching her first sequences rock against his shield, Cadus realized she was holding something in reserve...

Just as he was to ensure her dark side alchemy never reached him.

He was seeing Ventress's true ability, and he was able to defend himself from her blitzing barrage, his shield keeping her at bay.

Ventress grunted in surprise when Cadus's shield warded off her dozen strike combinations.

She stepped back to regroup.

She came in hard and fast, expecting to end the battle quickly.

Now, she had to reevaluate her strategy.

"You're better than what people say, even Dooku failed to describe your power correctly. It seems you are not taking me serious quite yet, nevertheless. You have not moved a muscle." Ventress said, clearly impressed and making no attempt to hide it.

"You are tenacious." Cadus responded.

Ventress frowned. "You will fight me seriously. I will make you."

Ventress lunged in again, and the landscape was buffeted with shock waves and shrieks of power as she smashed his shield thousands of times in the space of two heartbeats. Ventress would have pounded herself into a pulp, had she tried to carry out each move individually, and control its backlash.

Instead she called upon the force, letting it flow through her and guide her limbs. She gave herself over to the dark side completely. Her limbs, her body, her very being became an extension of the force, and she responded to his impenetrable defense with an unstoppable offense.

Ventress began pressing her attack. In the past she had always been afraid to surrender her will completely to the raw emotions that fueled the dark side. She always felt she would get lost in that power, and not be able to control it.

Now she had no such limitations. For the first time she was calling on her full potential. She drove herself forward with furious strikes, smashing and crashing against Cadus's shield which held up to her barrage remarkably well.

"Fight me!" Ventress screamed with each punch.

She flipped back, slamming her right foot into the ground, and used the force to propel herself forward, gathering speed until she had to be moving faster than some cruisers.

Ventress was relentless in her advance, leaping forward and to the side, striking at odd angles and trajectories. Each was turned aside at the very last second, but she quickly followed up with another series of powerful combinations.

Ventrese flickered too quickly, pressing into the impenetrable shield, her wild attack boomed, and had the strikes collided, they would have broken bones and split through flesh like butter.

But despite that, instead of jumping back to think it over, Ventress kept striking, never even breaking her stride. She would have plowed straight into him, trampling him under her feet, if his shield wasn't so powerful in the first place.

Ventress increased her speed, never stopping when it looked like she may crash right into her foe, her momentum carrying her straight toward Cadus. The Jedi Master had a moment to register the sharp flare in her power. He did not move, instead, he brought his focus into his shield, boasting it, and maintained it.

Ventress was already flying and flipping through the air toward him. She spun and threw a wave of invisible dark side power.

Cadus brushed it aside without movement, narrowing his eyes.

Ventress was digging into an immense reserve of strength, and now she was attacking with a pointed ferocity that caught his attention. With quick, hard, sweeping strikes, she began to bore into his shield, deliberately pushing through with each strike until her muscles bulged.

She snapped off the ground, driving her foot towards his temple. It struck with vicious force, but it did not actually touch his head, it flexed against his shield.

Cadus sent a wave of power in her direction. Ventress was quick in her defense, throwing up her own shield at the last second, leaping away while performing half of a cartwheel.

"How long will you play this game?" Cadus asked, tilting his head just the slightest.

Ventress drew her brows together. "You underestimate me."

"You are trying to deduce my blade technique from my hand to hand combat technique. I will not be drawn into it, you have an advantage while I do not, in that case."

Ventress smirked. "I normally don't go all out from the beginning."

Cadus didn't respond right away.

"Perhaps you are underestimating me, Ventress."

Ventress took a hold of both her light-sabers, and with a sharp hiss, crimson ignited. She twirled them menacingly, her smirk stretching into a grin. "Will I have to make you draw your blade?"

Cadus noted she was serious, so he drew the hilt of his light-saber, but did not ignite it.

Once again, Ventress stared at him, almost dumbfounded.

"Are you trying to mock me?"

"No, there is due respect for you as my foe. You are trained in the dark side, I mock no one who is trained in the dark side."

"Your blade is not drawn."

"I see...Dooku has not taught you the technique or you have not yet discovered it for yourself...The art of Trakata."

Ventress rushed ahead.

She came in high, viciously slashing at his chest and face, attempting to leave him in pieces on the ground. Her blades carved through the space between them and sliced wide gashes into the mountains close by, only to stop short.

Cadus brought his golden light-saber down towards Ventress. She crossed her blades, attempting to block and trap his weapon at the point of intersection. With a quick jerk she drove her feet into the ground and braced herself for the impact.

The golden blade slipped across one blade, but its trajectory skewed by mere inches. Ventress backpedaled to avoid getting her wrist sliced. Cadus drove her backward, his style of attack unpredictable, ferocious, and fluid, he struck at odd angles, and never moved in the same motion twice.

Ventress was forced on the defensive, sweeping wide as Cadus pressed in on her steadily. She had two sabers, but Cadus was powerful. His attacks forced her to retract both blades to compensate for a lack of guard on her person.

Her face took on a frenzied look, and the glitter of her eyes glowed.

She threw a wave of dark side power, screaming.

The impact of the wave would have sent him flying through the nearby mountains and crush him, if his shield wasn't still up and protecting him. It slammed into him, instead, and he drew his brows inward, grunting as he pushed _into_ the attack.

It shattered.

He lashed out with his own blast of power. Ventress's muscular body was plucked from the ground and thrown backward, though she twisted and turned so she landed on her feet. She eyed Cadus, slowly grinding her teeth down until her jaw began to hurt-that should have sent him flying back for sure.

Even Obi Wan had a hard time defending against an attack like that.

He would _not_ be able to shatter it!

She unleashed a barrage of lightning, gathering and releasing her power at the speed of thought.

Cadus extended his free hand awaiting the lightning, his palm open as if in a mock greeting. The electricity tore right into it, but his shield held up, and slowly, the lightning gusted to his sides until the attack stopped.

Then Ventress was right in his face, blades arcing and flying so fast, she got off four dozen attacks in the span of three seconds. Fueled by her boiling emotions, she switched styles seamlessly, switching from blade to lightning, and back again.

Cadus's blade became a blur as it carved swaths in the air to distort and absorb the bolts of dark side energy.

Ventress fell on him again, blades flying. But, her first sequence was only a feint meant meant to distract, and at the last instant she pulled her weapons back and swung her knees up and over her head aiming for Cadus's chin, sending her into half of a back flip.

The contact snapped Cadus's head toward the sky and sent her smashing into the ground with terrible force.

However, Ventress was bearing down on Cadus once she could blink.

The Jedi Master dropped into a strong defensive stance to meet the charge.

"Now you fight serious!" Ventress screamed as she pedaled forward with high speed Ataru velocities.

The sudden change in attack caused Cadus to take note of the hook‐handled light‐sabers of Ventress.

He was familiar with the unusual grip it required. Dooku was a Master Swordsman, and he rarely ever had to use two hands because of his own curved hilt.

This would alter the nature of her attacks, causing them to come in from odd and unfamiliar angles, even more than a standard saber. She would be able to get within someone's guard with a subtle flick of her wrist, and with the Ataru velocities she continued to burst through, combined with Makashi and the brute force of Djem So...

She was turned her into a whirlwind of destruction.

Cadus reacted to this in a fraction of a second. He pushed forward, sweeping his blade in wide swaths characterized of Juyo. He adjusted his own blades's course to just not block strokes that would have taken his arms off at the elbow, but to send them skewing away to create openings.

The strength behind one attack tore Ventress's crimson blade from her grip, sending her light-saber flying across the terrain. She shot off the ground, flipping backwards and pulling her saber back towards her hand.

Knowing that she would eventually lose if she couldn't penetrate Cadus's guard, she began to ramp up her velocities. She jumped forward, thrusting a leg out in a side kick. Cadus flipped backward, turning his landing into a roll that ended with him flipping back up to his feet.

However, the brief pause allowed Ventress to lash out, moving her blades in two different arcs calling the dark side to boaster her. Cadus spun half a circle, forcing the offensive, sending quick flicks of his golden blade into the smallest of Ventress's openings.

Remarkably, Ventress fed off of Cadus's assault, pushing herself forward.

"Fight me! Fight me with everything you have, Jedi!"

Cadus gathered the force to amplify his shield, should Ventress try to unleash her dark side sorceress powers against him.

She was everywhere. She was in front of him, beside him, over him, under him, behind him, circling low, cartwheeling, flipping over his head, leaping to come in high, deflecting his blade with one of her own, sweeping her second blade across their gap, cutting into mountains, and stabbing thousands of times in succession at his eyes.

Ventress was cutting loose!

Cadus turned aside the blows aimed for his face with violent, quick swings that altered their course so the blades were sweeping high over his head, out of her control. He pressed on twisting and turning to avoid her blows to his flanks.

Ventress's talent and mastery of her blades was remarkable, but even with her prowess augmented by the scorch of her emotions, she wouldn't be able to land a fatal blow, nor really get through Cadus's defenses.

Still, the ferocity of her new strategy was slowly turning the momentum in her favor.

Cadus released a wave of power he'd been gathering in a single concentrated burst.

Ventress halted, teeth gritting, now encased in a field of light side energy, freezing her where she stood, she snarled in fury.

Her command of the dark side was too powerful for it to hold her for more than a split second. The field exploded as she broke free, though the momentary delay had allowed Cadus to get close enough to ram his fist into her stomach, pushing through her crossed arms.

She took a deep breath, using the force to cushion the impact of his strike.

"You frustrate me..." Ventress hissed, carefully sucking in a breath.

"Left yourself open that time."

"You cocky little..."

Cadus's expression was flinty. "You're too used to using your emotions, your anger and hatred. Your pain. It will do you no good. You let your guard down because of that and become distracted in the middle of combat."

"I do not need a lecture from you!"

Ventress's blades hummed and sang as she rammed herself into Cadus once again, determined to take his head.

 _He's too strong._ Ventress realized, even as she flipped four times to meet his charge.

 _Both physically and in the power of the force. It's like fighting a force of nature-there is no give in this man!_

Ventress continued to give ground, pushed back by the storm of Cadus's onslaught. Each time she tried to change tactics or switch forms, Cadus anticipated, reacted, and seized the advantage of those hairline openings, slipping his blade in with subtle thrusts.

The outcome was inevitable.

Cadus was too strong in the force. His saber skills were too polished. Only some unexpected maneuver would give Ventress victory, but they hadn't fought too many times, so she could surprise him if she could seize the moment.

Ventress shot up to a mountain's peak with the force and dived down for a landing. Cadus knew there was no other way to go as he followed after her.

He paused, observing Ventress carefully.

She stood in the center of the mountain's peak, panting, stooped ever so slightly. She kept her focus pointed on him, brows drawing every few seconds.

Within the first few passes Ventress knew she couldn't win.

Cadus had trained his entire life for this moment.

After many years of study, he mastered all the techniques and all seven forms of light-saber combat. Then he honed his skill for decades, perfecting every kata, velocity, technique, move, and sequence from every single style.

Then he honed all of that to a fine edge in the wars he fought in, until he had become the perfect weapon and one of the greatest living swordsman in the galaxy.

Maybe the greatest swordsman ever.

Ventress was no match for him.

She wasn't afraid to admit that.

She knew it going into the fight.

Still, she had a mission to complete.

Cadus was unrelenting in his pressure. He seemed to wield thousands of blades rather than one. He attacked with a chaotic, flickering rhythm designed to keep his foe off balance and guessing more than anything.

Ventress hissed, her wrist jamming as she rotated too much on a block.

Cadus thrust out with the force. He knocked his foe off balance for a brief second, then back-flipped out through an archway of stone, onto a steep landing.

Ventress dove after him, landing hard. But, in her haste she had lunged too far. She was barely on the edge of the mountain, the fall would be a plummeting one.

Cadus used the force to knock Ventress backward, sending her rocketing down the mountain.

The fall would have broken her neck-or at least crushed half of her body-if she hadn't cocooned herself in the force. Even so, the fall left her bruised, broken, battered, and momentarily stunned.

On the landing high above Cadus stood staring down at her.

"I do not believe you are _true_ Sith, Ventress. However, I will not stop fighting you now and I do not expect you to stop."

"You are a fool." Ventress replied, hurling out a wave of dark side energy she had been gathering during her recuperation.

There was nothing subtle about this attack. The massive shock wave shook the very foundations of the Gallo Mountains and Naboo itself.

The concussive blast had enough power to shatter every bone in Cadus's body, smash every organ into meat juice, and pulverize his flesh into a mass of pulpy liquid.

He maintained the shield he had thrown up to protect himself from the sith sorcery attack.

He was not her target.

He couldn't shield the mountains behind or around him. Some erupted into great chunks of rubble. The entire horizon collapsed into a shower of earth, burying everything beneath tons of rock and clay. With a deafening rumble, more mountains caved in, drowning out everything.

Billowing clouds of dust rolled out from the wreckage and across the entire landscape. Exhausted by the long light-saber battle and drained by the sudden unleashing of the dark side, Ventress simply laid there until she was covered in a brown powder.

She struggled to her feet. Reaching out with the force, she searched for some sign that Cadus might still be alive beneath the mountain of rubble.

There was...

A flicker.

"Impossible!"

Cadus stood, arms shaking, a great gash oozed blood between his eyes and all the way down to his chest. His robes were in tatters, exposing his muscularly dense body, and his boots were completely gone, exposing his bare feet.

He took deep breaths, teeth gritting every now and again. The more he remained firm, the more blood oozed from the wound on his forehead.

Ventress couldn't believe her eyes.

He was holding back chunks of rubble that dwarfed any star destroyer or cruiser.

He was bleeding so bad it looked like he was wearing a crimson mask.

He _survived!_

Cadus swung his arms to the side with great effort, and the megatons of debris followed his direction, slamming into the landscape with great booms as if he had called them to do so.

"How did you survive!? You _should_ be dead!"

Ventress was certain that could have taken out any other Jedi except for possibly Master Yoda-there weren't many that could stop megatons of rubble and debris for a long period of time, without that very weight crushing them into nothing but meat juice.

 _The shield...That blasted shield! Even if it is powerful, no shield should be able to stop that! It doesn't make any sense!_

Cadus looked at her, taking a few steps forward so he was in sunlight. "Perhaps you should try harder to kill me."

Ventress clenched her teeth-feeling a sliver of doubt.

Maybe, his objective wasn't to kill her.

"You still underestimate me, even after I leave you in such a sorry condition."

"If we are to go off appearances, you look no better yourself."

"Hmph."

"Perhaps you feel inadequate yourself, Ventress...I've already told you that you have my due respect as a foe, and I will not repeat myself."

She shifted, squashing the sensation in her gut.

A wave of her hand sent a piece of rubble flying at the her foe. Cadus was ready, waving his own hand, pushing the flying debris aside. Ventress clutched onto a bigger piece, breaking it free so great mountains tumbled down.

Cadus moved his hand up, waving it, and the great chunks dropped to the sides, slamming across terrain.

Ventress growled, deactivated her light-saber, and thrust her hand forward, unleashing a torrent of blue lightning that grew more volatile the longer she kept it going. Cadus caught it in his own hand and turned it aside, eyes narrowing in focus.

"You are powerful, Ventress." Cadus admitted.

"I have become more powerful than any Jedi! Even you!"

More lightning gushed out from her hand, but Cadus continued to catch it, becoming more firm in his defensive posture.

"You lack the focus to make use of your emotional intensity. Power without focus is useless. Intensity without focus is taxing." Cadus remarked mildly.

Ventress disengaged the futile lightning assault, gripping her second hilt once more and ignited her saber.

"It is obvious this battle will not be decided by our power of the force, but by our skills with a light-saber."

"Perhaps it will be decided by our resolution..."

Ventress eyed Cadus carefully, eyes narrowing to slits. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone is afraid to die deep down. If you hold a sword or a blaster against someone, you are afraid to die. You have to resolve yourself to give your head to your foe, and in the midst of that fear, you cannot lose your resolve. There is an opening in that moment, but you have to be conscious of it and aware. Death without victory, and victory in name only."

Ventress was stunned by the last words.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"How firm are you in your resolution, Ventress? Has Dooku taught you or showed you anything in that regard, or is it just some misled sense of power and retribution for the dark side? Yes, kill your foes, and feel the power of the dark side..."

"You speak nonsense!"

"If it were so, it would not resonate with you like it is."

Cadus slowly drew out his light-saber, its golden blade humming to life.

 _Here she comes!_

Ventress lashed out with crisp arcs, flourishing her blades, she leapt at Cadus, unleashing a devastating thrust. But, it never got close to hitting her intended target. With hardly any movement, Cadus turned the blade aside.

She went into a wild flurry, the likes of which she had not shown against Obi Wan, Anakin, Barris, or any Jedi for that matter.

Not even Dooku had seen this flurry.

Ventress unleashed slash after slash and stab after stab, but Cadus had stopped all movement. He didn't step back, forward, or to the side. His subtle, hairline dodges and circular velocities kept Ventress's blades slashing and stabbing harmlessly wide at empty air.

Ventress pushed and pushed the tempo, but eventually her flurry began to slow.

Recognizing the futility of her attempt to overwhelm him, she stepped back fast.

This was the _second_ time she had to reevaluate her strategy.

"I will say, you are not like other Jedi. Not even Yoda, for that matter. Your power is _magnificent._ But, the end result of this battle will still be the same. I _promise_ you that your head _will_ roll."

Cadus only closed the gap between them, knowing what had to be done.

Knowing the truth of Asajj Ventress, that perhaps even she didn't know.

That she kept locked away.

"Either way, our battle is over now."

Ventress smirked wildly.

"I've heard that one before...I ran the fools through who dared to say that."

Ventress back flipped, giving herself some space to recover, gaining just enough time to assume a new battle stance, and move her blade in a crisp arc. Cadus was on her in a second, covering the distance separating them in a violent lunge, hammering into her.

Ventress forced herself to press the tempo, struggling to take control of the fight. She had to become the aggressor once more. Stroke for stroke, move for move, they battled through, above, and around the mountain ranges.

Cadus parried a downward stroke, whirled swiftly to the right, and with his flank to Ventress, made a short stab, angling his blade by just a small degree. It was just a little too late. Ventress recognized the danger, but she could not avoid it.

The blade of the Jedi Master's light-saber skimmed her in the midsection, its brilliant length burning through her clothing.

Ventress lunged back, then came in a blitzing rush, her red blades coming in fast, right and left, up and down, and even arcing diagonally. With only a slight movement, the gold blade stabbed under the red, then lifted up, and Ventress's blade went flying high off the mark.

With a slight flourish of his wrist, Cadus stabbed straight ahead, angling his blade at another odd angle, and Ventress had to throw herself backward again.

She blitzed in again, her light-sabers flying across her vision as she did, trying to parry and attack at the same time. Cadus retracted his blade and settled back into a strong stance, maintaining his defensive guard, both hands on his hilt.

Ventress realized against such a strong foundation, her flurries of attacks seemed flamboyant and inefficient at best, and foolish at worst. Cadus had defeated each, one after the next, with a slight parry or dodge, barely moving a muscle.

She, like everyone in the galaxy, and a wide majority of the Jedi were sword fighters.

Cadus was primarily a fencer, with the ferocity of a sword fighter no doubt. He followed an older fighting style, one that was far more effective against weapons like light-sabers and blades, against single foes, rather than against projectile weapons like blasters and armies.

The Jedi on the whole had abandoned that old fighting style, and while she knew some aspects of it, she considered it almost irrelevant against most of their enemies in the present galaxy and the Jedi.

Dooku had always held stubbornly to it, considering it among the highest of fighting disciplines.

It seemed Cadus had held fast to the aspects of Shii Cho and Makashi in the same regard Dooku had. Both men held that the old way was superior and brilliant, and the new way, was just arrogance piled on with pride.

Shii Cho and Makashi. Economy of motion. Rotations. Parries. Forward and back. Left and right. Wasting no movement. Telegraphing no movement or attack. Swiftness of attack. Certainty of defense. Strong foundations.

Now, as their battle raged...

Ventress could see the wonder and brilliance of the old way.

And, she knew in her heart-she was fighting a losing battle.

Ventress leapt and spun, flipped and dived, slashing side to side, chopping up and down, thrusting, stabbing, sweeping and cleaving, but all of Cadus's movements were more efficient. He was barely moving, and his movements were too swift.

He did not flourish his blade. Instead, he kept it in a strong two hand grip-each move did not have a bold flamboyance or showmanship, it was basic and powerful. There was nothing flamboyant about Cadus's swordsmanship, it was geared towards warfare.

He eliminated all unnecessary motion that could slow him down. He followed a single line, front and back, side to side, parry to parry, his feet shifting to keep him constantly in perfect balance as he pressed back and came on fiercely with devastating slashes that forced Ventress to stumble backwards.

She rushed him again, but after three exchanges she staggered back, snarling.

Healing was not a sith feat, but she pushed the force into her right wrist to cushion it.

"You have not mastered yourself. You are unrefined in your style. You are a fierce duelist, but if you do not know how to focus that ferocity, you will only tire yourself. You will get sloppy. Your saber skills _will_ deteriorate if it becomes a battle of attrition. Focus and refine _your_ style."

His words spurred Ventress forward, pushing her into series of slashes, stabs, and chops. Cadus's gold blade angled left, right, down, then up just enough to send Ventress's descending blades slipping off to the side and cutting through a mountain side.

Ventress had to retreat soon after, gasping for breath.

"I do not believe those are your light-sabers. Hand me downs from Dooku perhaps?"

"What does it matter?"

"You still have _a lot_ to learn if you are really asking that as a serious question."

"A weapon is a weapon. Light-saber or blaster."

Cadus smiled humorlessly.


	21. Chapter 21

Ventress steadied herself and shifted, flourishing her blades, creating a barrier around her person. Then she exploded into motion, coming in again with a raw ferocity that left her roaring, her red light-sabers flashing and flaring.

She kept a better measure of her thrusts and chops this time, reversing her angles often, turning wide slashes and overhead chops into sudden thrusts, and hairline cleaving strokes that cut into less than linear angles.

She forced Cadus back, his gold blade flashed furiously to keep Ventress's two at bay.

Ventress snarled and pressed forward more forcefully, forcing dark side power through her body, no matter how much she tired, but Cadus fended off her storm of strokes, and then her momentum took her too far in her next advance.

She was too far forward, her feet stumbling to balance from a double corkscrew.

Cadus remained perfectly balanced, ready for a counter strike.

Ventress hissed.

Cadus pressed the attack in a flash, so fast she barely had time to register it, his golden blade stabbing, slashing, and retracting so quickly that most of Ventress's cutting parries and slashes hit nothing but air or skimmed off the edge of his blade.

Ventress flipped back, and then flipped back again, and again, as Cadus moved ever closer to hitting his mark like he was almost inside of her.

He stepped forward swiftly, stabbing low for Ventress's thigh. She moved one blade down, but to her horror, Cadus thrust it right towards her face.

Ventress couldn't get her weapon back to block, but she could slide back fast enough.

Cadus was on her in less than a second, anticipating her retreat. His blade skimmed her left shoulder. Ventress lurched back, Cadus shifted the blade along its original course, skimming into Ventress's right thigh.

He retracted the blade, angling it just so it skimmed against her left thigh.

Ventress stumbled backwards, tripping and crashing hard against a wall of rubble. She caught her footing, firming her stance. Cadus was there, to her horror, his blade rolling over and inside of her own, and with a sudden jerk, he sent one of her light-sabers flying across the terrain.

He reached out with the force, yanking Ventress's hand which held her saber, hard to the side, and with her completely exposed, briefly, he skimmed her forehead, shoulders, thighs, and a part of her scalp.

All hairline cuts, that would not even leave scars, a full circular cut.

"I could have ended it there with Mou Kei, Ventress." Cadus said.

Ventress lifted her red blade up high, then brought it down as hard as she could at Cadus's head. His blade moved over it, stopping it with a shower of sparks.

Cadus backpedaled, standing a few meters away.

"I believe those are not your light-sabers. You did not craft them yourself. If you did, it would have not left your hand in the first place."

Ventress had nothing to say. She was getting angry and frustrated. She rushed him with a scream, her crimson blade flashing with such speed that she seemed encased in a field of blood red.

Cadus worked furiously to keep her blade at bay, blocking more than parrying. He tried to step out to the side, to spin around and go in her flank, but stopped as if he had hit a wall. His eyes widened a fraction, Ventress in the midst of her assault, used the force to block his move.

"Focus."

His humorless smile returned for a brief second, and he put himself back on even footing with Ventress, trading chop for slash.

"You could be more powerful, if you are trained right. If you take the necessary steps. But, as you are right now, you only hold yourself back from your true potential."

"i _don't_ want to hear that from you. You are a Jedi Master-you are not Sith!"

Ventress stepped back a few times, gripping her light-saber tighter.

She came in violently, believing that she could drive Cadus back and off balance with that murderous intent alone, like she had done with everyone else in combat. But, Cadus always held his ground stubbornly, his gold blade flashing left, right, up, diagonal, and down so forcefully and precisely that none of her attacks got through.

He also managed to yank away her second saber, which was not playing in her favor. She understood that she wouldn't be able to hold the line without it. She was expending more energy than her economical foe and as soon as she tired enough to leave herself unguarded again...

Cadus would seize it as he had done before.

As Cadus pressed in, angling his blade for a vertical thrust, Ventress swept away to the side with a burst of dark side power, reached out with the force, grabbed at her second light-saber and yanked it back into her grasp.

Ventress flourished without ever breaking the flow of her fighting, turning it under and igniting it immediately, putting it into a violent flourish. Her two blades worked in perfect harmony, she spun them over and about with crackling speed and precision.

Cadus's golden light-saber flashed ahead and back with equal swiftness, picking off attack after attack and even countering several to disrupt the cadence of Ventress's barrage.

Ventress flung herself forward, bringing her crimson blade over her shoulder and across, arcing it right for Cadus's cranium. He anticipated the movement, even before he noted her other crimson blade coming up and over the other way.

The one blade would push his light-saber out of the way, clearing the path for the victorious strike, in theory anyway.

He retracted impossibly fast, throwing himself into a nearby mountain and using it to spring himself across the landscape like a pinball. Ventress's down-cutting blade hit nothing but ground and air. Cadus slid across the ground and stabbed straight ahead, intercepting second blade.

His blade worked up inside and over, his hands moving the slightest, then he gripped the hilt tighter and pulled back around with a sudden twist, launching the crimson light-saber from her grasp. He went on the offensive without a second thought, driving the surprised Ventress back.

She fought hard to regain her fighting posture, but Cadus was ferocious, thrusting, stabbing, and slashing repeatedly, keeping her stumbling backwards. She backpedaled faster, struggling to gain her balance, and finally lunged away to gather her wits.

He flipped for several feet, landing suddenly.

Ventress turned back on him, swinging herself right at him, roaring and slashing hard.

Cadus stabbed ahead into her guard and slashed out suddenly to her left flank, intercepting not the crimson blade, but her arm, at the elbow. Half of a burn screamed into her arm, her hand still gripping the light-saber flexed, nearly dropping it.

She staggered back, but Cadus thrust out with the force, yanked her arms out, and swept his sword in another circular pattern of Mou Kai-skimming her cheek and all of her limbs this time.

Ventress gasped in pain, staggering back until her back hit a wall of debris.

Cadus just looked at her.

"You wore yourself out during that last attack, and it is because your emotions betray you."

"You knew my Master by name...How?"

"Use your feelings, I believe you already know."

Ventress's eyes narrowed and she stepped back, gazing at him directly. She flourished her blade, pulling it close to her side while taking a two handed grip.

"I do not want to hear that nonsense. That is why I hate you. That is why I hate the Jedi! How could you leave him to die!"

A wave of Ventress's free hand sent pieces of rubble flying at the tattered Jedi Master. Cadus was ready for the upheaval, waving his own hand, pushing the rubble harmlessly aside. Ventress clutched up at a staggered mountain, breaking free gigantic blocks of stone, and sent it all towards Cadus.

Cadus snapped his hands to his sides, and the great chunks of debris veered to his flanks, rocketing across the terrain.

With a sudden burst of sheer power, Cadus flew forward, his blade working so awesomely that its glow outshone even those of both of Ventress's. Ventress held strong, though, her red blade parrying and slashing swiftly, each block and chop backed by the power of the force, or else Cadus's strikes would have driven right through.

She was about to launch a counter, blade arcing at a slant, then, Cadus was gone, leaping high and turning into a triple somersault to land right behind Ventress, sweeping a full circle, in perfect balance, striking hard.

Ventress swung around, reversing her grip and stabbed out behind her flank, intercepting the stroke before it could meet. She shot off of the ground, letting go of her weapon altogether, tossing it just a bit, and spun about before she landed, catching it before it had even disengaged from Cadus's blade.

Cadus shoved forward, forcing her into a hasty retreat.

"A little flamboyant, don't you think?"

She growled in anger, reaching more deeply into the force, letting it flow through her as if her physical form was a mere vessel for its power. Her tempo increased viciously. Thousands of steps in the span of a second, thousands of chops, slashes, and stabs in a heartbeat, and thousands of flips, all dazzling and awe inspiring.

Her fighting style was one based on domination, on back and forth exchanges, thrusts and sudden retreats, battering blades, and even 'breaking' them. Now she was swarming Cadus with a swarm of stabs, diagonal arcs, and swift thrusts, angled left, up, and right.

She made no intention to hide her murderous intent.

She never got the chance to chop for his legs. Cadus never seemed to be on the ground. He was lunging, leaping, flipping, corkscrewing, spinning, and flying all about. He ricocheted off of the mountains of rubble and debris, changing his angles ever so slightly, never stepping in the same pattern.

He parried each blow, offering subtle counters in exchange that had Ventress stepping backward faster and faster from the force of her own attacks colliding.

Ventress swept a swath up high, turning the angle of her light-saber in anticipation that Cadus would dodge or at least cut left to get the opening on her shoulder. But, Cadus anticipated the movement and didn't veer left nor right, he didn't even evade, he just dropped to the ground.

Ventress retracted the mistimed thrust, and went for a second stab, and then a third, this time down low and then high to sweep across the cheek, but Cadus seen the movement, swept the second stab aside, and went right back up behind the blade on the third.

Cadus shifted his footing, exploding in a show of pure power and physical prowess. The sudden stab by Cadus had Ventress flying uncontrollably, even more off-balance, she swept her blade forward to keep fighting, but Cadus sprung away, up, to the side, off mountains, and back, looping around at the last second.

Ventress yelled, pursuing, thrusting hard and slashing violently for the Jedi Master's head. In her heat of rage, her stab missed its mark again, and she vented her fury with a slashing attack, pushing in hard with her waist to power through on footwork alone.

Cadus's blade caught the stroke, holding the crimson light-saber at bay.

It locked the two in a contest of strength, physical and of the force.

 _It's like I'm fighting Dooku...This man is never losing his balance and is picking my attacks apart at the very foundation of their technique! He is powerful...Too powerful for a Jedi, it doesn't make any sense...No Jedi should be this powerful..._

Ventress growled, arms shaking from strain.

"How do you know my Master by name?"

"I trained him when he was a youngster."

"So...You...You could have saved him that day!"

Cadus stared at her.

In his eyes she could see a remembered pain and fury.

"I am only one person."

Ventress seethed, pushing on him.

"You have fought valiantly, Ventress. You have a fierce spirit and a powerful will." Cadus congratulated sincerely.

His blade began to move out, just a fraction, forcing Ventress back. Her blade began to skew just a few inches, but it would just be seconds before she lost this contest of strength.

"The battle is far from over, Cadus! This is just the beginning!"

Cadus turned his blade, bringing it behind her's, then clasped his hilt with one hand, and with a violent jerk, he sent her blade skittering away out of her grasp.

Reaching into the force, she took hold of one of the huge blocks of debris within the landscape and chucked it at him as hard as she could.

Cadus grabbed the chunk of landscape and held it fast. He moved it aside, letting it slam into the ground and rattle everything like thunder.

He had taken his eyes off of Ventress for just a second.

She wasted no time, sprinting and flipping away, leaping up a mountain to its broken peak. She flipped, angling herself into a forward arc for a solid landing. Cadus was pursuing her, as she had anticipated he would.

Ventress landed first, but the second she did, she took note that she had no blades in her hands. She turned forward, facing Cadus directly with a frown. He had her two sabers in front of him, keeping them afloat with the force.

"Give me my blades!"

" _Your_ blades. I don't think so."

Cadus shook his head, and with a small flick of power, he disassembled the light-sabers in less than a second, scattering all of the pieces into the sky. He kept the crystals in his grasp, looking them over carefully.

Ventress could only growl in pure rage watching it all happen like it was in slow motion.

" _Noooooooo_!"

"I see...It seems you had the light-sabers of Komari Vosa. Hand me downs from Dooku's former hotheaded Padawan. I can feel that woman's presence in these synthetic crystals...He bequeathed these to you as part of your initiation, but he was merely mocking you."

Ventress knew what he was about to do, but she could not stop him.

The crystals shattered.

"You wear the mask of a sith, but you are not a sith. Now you can craft your own light-saber from scratch, and you will learn."

"You bastard! I am going to make you pay for that! I don't need those blades to destroy you, I don't need a blade at all! I'm taking you now!"

Ventress pulled on the dark side and charged ahead.

 _Asajj, no!_

Like a charging rancor, Ventress came on, her knife hands ready to crack his skull wide open. The sudden outcry of warning from what sounded, like, Ky Narec, jarred her, but she was committed to her attack.

Cadus shot out his hand toward the charging woman, sending a force push more solid than any wall made from any material, and a burst of purple force lightning that would shock her to the point of going unconscious.

Ventress managed to scream as she went up into the air, held there by the power of Cadus. With a wave of his hand, Cacus sent her flying across the landscape, watching her crash into great chunks of rubble. Ventress stumbled, falling to her hands and knees as her body jerked from the sudden voltage.

"You won't beat me that way, Ventress. Now you are leaving yourself open, your emotions are controlling you. Ky Narec taught you better than to give into your emotions so easily and without restraint." Cadus said, tone cold.

"I don't think so...I'm going to..." Ventress countered with a harsh tone, taking careful steps towards her foe with each word.

Cadus looked at her.

"I'm going to make you disappear! You will turn into nothing, just like this planet! I will take away one hero of the Republic!"

Her mind began to drift deeper and deeper into the well of power of the dark side, drawing on its strength and engorging it through herself so she was a single conduit. She was merely a vessel to house its power and carry out its will.

The sky filled with pitch black clouds and a fierce wind gusted across the landscape, tearing at the debris and tattered clothes of the two combatants. The whole planet shook with thunder and the air screamed as crackling blue-white lightning arced through the air as massive as the landscape itself.

The whole world shook as if it were about to implode.

The temperature suddenly dropped.

Ventress gave herself to the dark side. She let it surround her. She allowed it to engulf her. She allowed it to devour her.

She slipped deeper into the power, aware of the storm raging about, she was in the eye of the storm, drawing the destructive bolts of lightning into herself, feeding on them, feeding on the pain, feeding on the power they brought.

She felt her strength surge as she channeled and focused the dark side in its most distilled form. It hurt beyond any comprehension. Every zap of lightning burned her skin and made her scream in agony, but for all of the agony, there was great power in it.

It fueled her.

"Do you feel fear Cadus? Are you afraid!? I am fear!"

Ventress roared above the howling wind, planet wide lightning, and earthquake causing thunder. A web of lightning spiraled out from her body, surging outwards until it was like she was the storm itself.

She went stiff, arms spread out at her sides, her legs beyond shoulder width. Slowly, her rigid body began to rise higher into the sky until she was right in the middle of the most destructive lightning and the exploding thunder.

"Can you feel my power!? Can you feel the power of the dark side!? This is what you Jedi are all so afraid of and do your best to exterminate! This is what makes you all cringe and shutter in disgust! How can you ever know the depths of despair when you spend all of your time in ignorance!"

She screamed as the raw power of the dark side gushed through her. It felt like it was going to tear her entire body to nothingness.

"I'll destroy this whole world! I don't care! I will lay waste to everyone and everything! I will kill you one way or another! I will! I will!"

The storm smashed into her rumbling across the sky and smashing down into the mountains. Hundreds of thousands of forks of shot down from the sky. Everything erupted. Air burst into flames, the blaze raced through the expanse of lightning and spread out in all directions to become a part of the storm.

The air itself smoldered, smoked, and ignited.

A wall of darkness swept across the planet's surface, blotting out all light.

"The Sith will regain control of the Republic. It's over. You've lost."

Cadus leveled his blade, making a link between himself and the storm.

"The Sith can never rule, Ventress. It is the Sith's destiny to kill each other, and it has always been that way, even before the Dark Jedi escaped to their home worlds. Their culture was one based on strength and civil wars plagued their worlds for centuries before the Dark Jedi showed up. The Sith will always come back to one thing."

Ventress clenched her teeth. Her eyes burned with hate.

"I told you I do not want to hear a lecture from you!"

"Ky Narec told you. I know he did. If he didn't, you would not be in the position you are in now."

She lifted her arms and her hands hooked into talons.

"Fool!"

Her voice was a roar.

"Do you think I will fall? I will be the strongest! I will be _true_ Sith!"

Lightning blasted through the clouds above, and lightning blasted from Ventress's hands, it blasted from her body and even blasted out of her mouth. Cadus had no time to comprehend the fact Ventress was literally gushing with the dark side of the force.

Gushing with force lightning like she was a circuit.

He angled his blade catching the thundering arcs of pure hatred that clawed toward him.

He was a channel for the power. A channel for the darkness. He was a link to the circuit of the storm. A link to the hatred. The great power passed into him. The hatred passed into him. The despair passed into him. He acknowledged it. He felt it. He did not run away from it. He knew it all too well, he knew the dangers, and he knew that backing away from it would only bring him harm.

He bore it all. He had suffered and seen many suffer, he knew it all too well. He knew it better than any ignorant Jedi living in the Temple.

 _Pain._

The force nudged Cadus.

 _She is in pain._

The circuit finally completed itself and the lightning reflected back to its source.

Ventress tensed, snarling as she was engorged by her own attack, but the blistering energy that sprayed from her hands only intensified.

She fed the power with her pain.

"Die Jedi"

Her voice sounded distorted, changing...Almost as if it came from a different person entirely.

"Be reduced to nothing!"

He felt the leap in power, felt the darkness approach, felt the darkness consume Ventress, but he was was not afraid.

Cadus could feel it.

He wasn't worried at all.

"Be nothing!"

Her voice raised over the howl of writhing energy that joined her hands to Cadus's blade. She increased and magnified the lightning bursting from her hands, bending the glow of Cadus's blade back towards his face.

 _Asajj, stop this!_

Ventress's eyes glowed with power, casting an acidic glare that burned back the rain from around them.

"Die!"

"You have to stop this, now Ventress!" Cadus yelled, his voice going thin with strain. He tilted his blade forward, taking a shaky step forward to plant himself.

The yellow shine from Ventress's eyes spread outward through her flesh. Her skin flowed almost as if the muscle beneath burned away, the bones of her skull were softening, were bending and bulging, deforming from the heat and pressure of her electric storm. Hair was growing and frying from her scalp, stretching like brittle nails.

"You can't defeat me! No Jedi can!"

Cadus's blade bent so close to his face that he was glowering from the lightning scorching his skin.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Ventress's roar above above the blast of lightning and thunder became an echoing scream of pure anguish.

The lightning swallowed itself, leaving only the darkness and an acidic gaze of sulfur eyes.

Cadus could barely make out Ventress.

There was wrinkled skin and eyes as acidic as they were sulfuric.

Her hair was bleached white and hung down beyond her ankles, brittle and thin.

Her nails had grown long, her body bulging with pitch black veins, and she looked to be more of a demon than who she once was.

The dark side transformed her. She allowed it to consume her completely, and now it was already starting to decay her like it did to so many others.

She would certainly die or be permanently transformed.

 _What were you thinking, Dooku? How could you allow this woman to fall so far with no way to come back out of it? How could you not give her the knowledge?_

But, more importantly, how could he have furthered this?

Now, Ventress was a product of his doing...

Cadus clenched his teeth, grimacing when a flash of lightning ripped through the sky, nearly blinding him on principle alone.

 _This is bad...This is really bad...If this keeps on..._

The storm was going to destroy Naboo itself if it raged long enough.

Heat and fire. Rage and hate. Pain and suffering. There was nothing else in Ventress's world. It was as if she had become the storm itself. As if she had become the dark side.

She could see the world before her eyes. The grass plains swallowed up in red. The blue waters turned orange and all of the cities reduced to ash and embers. The screams of the dying and dead. All under the immeasurable fury of the dark side.

It was glorious!

Cadus found his center and focused on the light, he did not acknowledge or reflect the hatred as he had, instead, he viewed it as if it were under his eyes. As he in prodded in the force, he had no need to look around to see the columns of lightning.

He didn't have to turn his head up to see Ventress or feel her hideous power.

He didn't bother to meet the sulfuric yellow stare fixed on him through a wrinkled mask of contorted hate.

He didn't even reach into the force. He let the force reach into him. It flowed over him, streaming through him, and around him as though he was encased in a waterfall lost in the forests of abundance and clouds of adventure.

He opened himself up to that tranquil and vast realm. It flowed into him and through him and out again without the slightest interference from his ego. The part of him that knows he is Cadus and is proud of that is no more than a ripple in the pool in which he endlessly pours.

The cloud that has darkened the force for over two and a half decades dissipates around him, and he is within clarity. He remembers his long journeys with his Master, all of those long meditations, on planets where the force was pure, and clean, and perfect.

Where there was no light or dark.

Where it just was.

The rising and setting suns. The bright glow of moonlight. All of the streams and rivers flowing, with all life thriving in them. The vast lands and vaster skies, that were all thriving with life as well. The life it all brought forth and the shining of stars.

He took a deep breath, finding peace.

The darkness withdrew, coiling back upon itself without any reprieve, it allowed him this moment of clarity, to return him the full power of the light, to let the light empower him, to let it swell within him, and act through him as if he were just a vessel or conduit.

In the force he was beyond it. All was meaningless. It was all an echo of the long past, a whisper from the distant future.

All that matters, is the singular moment-in that second, in that heartbeat, in that blink of an eye.

 _It is easier to vanquish an enemy than to bring that enemy back to the light. As a Jedi we are trained to take out Sith, we prepare for another war with the Sith...But, we never prepare to turn them back from the dark._

Cadus grew lighter, letting go of every intention and inkling of thought. He had no self. He was no self. There was no self. He had no will. He was merely a vessel of light. A conduit for the light to overcome the dark.

A beacon for the light to shine forth from.

 _She is in pain._

 _Save her. Purge her from her shell._

He had a hand in creating this monster-sending her hatred back at her only caused the dark side to devour her more.

It wasn't right.

There was no way to defeat the dark, just as there was no way to defeat the light. One cannot exist without the other, and both brought balance.

As soon as the knowledge came, Cadus was completely gone.

He was immersed in light.

He was light.


	22. Chapter 22

Cadus faded in and out of existence, half swallowed by a thickening black haze, the other half swallowed by a bright dancing light. The light pressed back the darkness with a relentless march and made a haze of its own burning a golden sphere of fire.

The contrasting energies flared and flashed, crashing together with bursts of fire and weaving swaths of sizzling power. The force itself roiled and burst and crashed around them, erupting with power.

The force fed upon the darkness's murderous intent. The fury sprayed into the force through the poison that filled her heart.

Cadus let it go.

He was deep in it now. Submerged in the light, swallowed by its warmth, he no longer truly existed as an independent being. He accepted the fury and pain of the dark shadow, he accepted the shadow's rage and power.

He watched the fury as if he were a stranger. He let it pass, no matter how much it tried to attach to him.

There was never a time Cadus feared the dark side. There was never a time he feared the darkness in himself. He had a full understanding. He had faced his darkness and had learned that the power of darkness was not to be feared.

Fear is what gave the darkness power.

Cadus was not afraid.

The darkness had no power over him.

But, he had no power it either..

The storm of power erupted with furious forks of lightning and booms of thunder, knowing its match had been met. Knowing that the other half to the duality would balance it out. It knew, and it was aware. The shell of hate that had transformed Ventress into a witch lashed out.

But, there was nothing she could do. As forks and sprays of lightning rained down so vast that the whole sky turned purple and blue, there was nothing that could be done. The light marched through it all, heading towards the darkness.

The light encompassed her. It filled her. With a great start, it snatched her up so hard and fast she screamed at the top of her lungs, and soon that turned into a roar of agony.

It did not vanquish the dark nor fight it, but melded into it.

Even though the dark tried to fight it could not extinguish the light, for they were two sides of the same coin, and one could not be without the other.

It did not hurt Ventress, even if the shriek and screech pierced the heavens. It was not her. It was the shell of hate. It was the shell of darkness.

Ventress had sunk into depths where no light could get to. Even as it seemed to glare. There was no pain. The only pain she could feel was her own, deep emotional wounds that would never heal. Her master dying. Being sold into slavery. Being born a slave. All of it weighed down on her.

Her roar echoed into a cry. The light pierced through the dark clouds she brought to bear down, it began beaming outwards in long swaths, spearing beyond the planet's atmosphere, forcing the storm to writhe under its might.

It cleared the thunder and fought off the lightning until the forks contorted and bent against it.

It was out of her control. She knew. She could not stop death. Killing people would never bring back her Master, and he would not wish for her to do such things.

But, it did not make the pain go away.

It only made it worse.

The shell of the dark side cracked, gushing out with the same golden light that had enshrouded it before. What had once enshrouded and destroyed her shattered into thousands of fragments, spearing out beyond the dome of the planet.

The light consumed her entire being, blowing the husk of hatred and pain away. It blew away the demon she had become.

In the darkness the light split through, and Ventress could see a hand, one she desperately reached for.

She was pulled from the dark depths which had no light, hollering as a great pressure swelled within her.

There were clouds and a deep blue sky, she screamed and held onto the hand.

 _I just want...Free...dom..._

Everything about the shell dissipated, pushed aside by the shining swaths of light. Everything from its long nails, all the way to its frail long hair and ghastly face all dispersed into fragments of light.

Losing the great power and no longer enshrouded by the dark side, Ventress could only scream as the light reached its apex.

Her emotions boiled-sorrow and pain burned through her.

Once more, there was no pain.

There was no anger. There was a comfort. An acceptance. Something that told her, it is how it had to be, but it'd be okay. Death was not the end. Someone who loves another would never forget that person, even in death.

 _Master Ky Narec lives on forever, inside of you. He loved you as a daughter and you loved him as a father. Take heart._

Ventress wasn't sure where it came from, but the thought brought her comfort. On some level, it brought her relief.

And, she let all of it go with that thought.

The light touched her, and it brought her peace.

There was nothing she could do about it.

The light purged all of it.

Ventress's attack was no more.

She was no longer drowning in the dark side.

 _Ky Narec will live on forever, in your heart._

The light encompassed her and carried her.

She was flying beyond the clouds in the deep blue sky.

She was free.

 _Freedom._

* * *

Ventress sucked in a harsh breath. Her eyes went wide and nearly bulged from her skull. Every muscle in her tensed and sent her into a spasm. Gasping, she didn't dare to open her eyes. Not like she could, it felt like everything inside of her was drained.

That great power and agony was gone.

She wasn't sure how much time passed before she could open her eyes, but when she was able to, the first thing she took note of was that she was completely exhausted, unable to do anything other than blink and swallow.

She could not move her body a single inch. More than anything, she was exhausted on an emotional and mental level.

She understood she had lost the battle. Cadus had bested her in every possible way, and he never intended to kill her. He never struck the blow that could have ended her life. He executed Mou Kei twice. He landed dozens of Shiim strikes. He even used Sokan and Trakata in unison, and more than once he could have felled her.

He took apart her light-sabers and destroyed the synthetic crystals.

He brought her out of the darkness...

He did not kill her.

Barely managing to blink, she was uncertain if she'd be able to maintain consciousness much longer. Still, she managed to bite her bottom lip in a bid to control her emotions.

She regained her composure enough to speak, straining with each word. "How...You could have killed me back there twice, indefinitely...Mou Kei...Why did you not..."

Her vision blurred as Cadus came into view, hands on his knees to support his weight.

He sat down.

"You are not _true_ sith, Ventress. It is not the Jedi way to kill without hesitation, even if the person does teeter on the dark side. If you were a _true_ Sith, what I did would have extinguished you completely, but it did not extinguish you."

Ventress closed her eyes, sighing as her body loosened into knots.

"Maybe I am just stronger..."

Cadus looked up into the sun so it kissed his bloodied face.

"You are not short on confidence, Ventress...If what you say were true, if your hate was that strong...You would not be here. You are just in a lot of pain and have been for a very long time. Ky Narec loved you and he gave his life for you...So that you could live on. How will you use the life he gave you? Think long and hard about it..."

Ventress looked at him, vision blurring even more.

She felt so weak.

"Will you not kill me? Do you expect me to make good on our agreement..."

Cadus stared into her glossy eyes-no longer sulfur yellow, but changed to a brilliant green that was almost aquamarine.

"I will not kill you. Our battle is over. I won, you have nothing left in you. I do expect you to make good on our agreement, and I know you will."

Ventress stared at the clouds, exhaling slowly. "You bested me in every possible way, and you do not kill me...You just leave me with heavy thoughts and make me...Think...About everything...You are different from the other...Jedi."

His clear and steady gaze-just like her Master's.

Ventress knew the truth then, but now she knew without a doubt.

Her Master got that clear and steady gaze because of the training Cadus instilled in him.

"I am from an old and far away generation of Jedi. We were not taught to kill, but to bring back those who fall so low. It is easier to vanquish a foe than to pursue peace and enlightment. The fact of the matter is...Asajj Ventress, you will never be a _true_ sith and you will never be a _sith lord_."

Ventress would have scoffed if she were able, but something about hearing those words made the rustling in her gut settle down just a little. She was also too exhausted to even do something as simple as scoffing at the nonsense of a Jedi Master

"You are so certain..."

"Nothing is certain...However, I understand you, and I know you understand me. We never had to really exchange words."

"I guess..."

Cadus smiled humorlessly, slowly but surely standing to his feet. "You are quite stubborn and tenacious in that regard."

Ventress looked up into the sky and slowly closed her eyes. This was the sting of defeat and the sorrow of reflection.

"I will leave and never return to this world...I will make good on our agreement...You have bested me, Master Cadus. You bested me in every possible way..."

He was worthy of the title _Master_.

A man who was just not extremely powerful, but who mastered himself to such a degree he never approached her with killing intent. To be so controlled and kind and _good_ that he would bring her out of the darkness, and not run his blade through her like so many prominent Jedi Masters would do.

He saved her from herself-from her own pain.

From the darkness that had devoured her.

She took in a shaky, rattling breath. "Ky Narec...Was he your Padawan?"

"No, but we spent a lot of time together in his younger years. He was a rare case, in that he learned from many Masters and his seniors in general. He was always searching for how to do good, and he found he could do good by helping people in the Outer Rim. On those worlds far away from the Republic."

She always hated the Jedi ever since he had been taken away, but without the Jedi her father never would have come to be.

Cadus would not have come to be.

"Just like you've...Always done..." Ventress's voice thinned, her breath rushing out faster than she cared for.

"There is a saying by Master Windu...The Jedii defend civilization, and the only civilization is the Republic in his eyes. Remember that well, and remember what I said before when you asked me."

Ventress exhaled, her fingers flickering.

A flash caught Cadus's eye. An elegantly curved star ship swung through the smoke and debris, barreling through piles of rubble.

He looked at Ventress.

"We will meet again."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You will become my ally, or we will do battle one last time. That is my belief, Asajj Ventress. Until we meet again."

He extended an arm forward and with a start, he gave her some of his energy.

Ventress snapped her eyes wide, sucking in a deep breath of shock.

Padme stumbled down the landing ramp once she landed. She rushed ahead, wrapping Cadus in a tight, desperate hug. She held him close. Her eyes were cracked and red. Her chest was numb. Her emotional control had finally shattered and she had sobbed the whole time she was in the ship, crying from the shredding dread of Cadus's death and the death of Naboo.

Her whole body shook and she was just so grateful, so incredibly grateful, that Cadus was alive. Naboo was safe and sound. She was flooded with fresh tears. She was grateful that he waited to meet her and embraced her.

He was still strong and handsome.

His arms were warm around her and his lips were soft against her hair.

His fingers were rough against the soft skin of her back.

"Cadus...Cadus..." She shivered against his chest, laying a hand on it. "I was worried."

"It's all right."

He stroked her hair until her trembling began to fade.

"You never need to worry about me."

"You have such terrible wounds! How can I not worry? Seeing you in such a condition breaks my heart. I am so sorry."

He smiled down at her.

"No need for that." He chuckled softly. "Naboo is free."

Ventress watched the exchange and felt a sliver of satisfaction. Even if she lost the battle, she managed to get Cadus and Padme close enough to get married, if they weren't already. The way they embraced each other made it clear they had love for each other.

When Padme turned her eyes onto her, Ventress just returned the look with one of calm acceptance. Cadus gave her a burst of his own energy to help her leave the planet and heal...Once again, he proved himself to be superior, even if it wasn't in combat.

She couldn't stand it, but something held her back from lashing out at him.

"You...Didn't kill her..." Padme looked at Ventress with slightly wide eyes.

"There was no need."

"It confuses me as much as it does you, Senator Amidala, but I will make good on my agreement with Master Cadus. You will never see me again. Be sure to relay that to your snobby Queen Jamillia."

Padme smiled briefly. "It doesn't confuse me, not even a little. Cadus is just _good._ "

Ventress looked at the tattered landscape, then back into the sky.

It all made sense to Ventress hearing that. Why Count Dooku wanted things to be done a certain way. Why he insisted on certain things. It also explains why he had taken the dangerous tone he had when she was being careless, unknown to her at that point in time.

If Cadus was exiled or expelled-that last shred of goodness in the Jedi Order and the Republic would be gone, effectively reduced to a hollowed out husk. It would pave the way for the final stage in their plans to eradicate the Jedi and transform the Republic into an Empire.

Cadus was good and so long as he remained in either one of those things, their plans would not come to fruition.

"I guess you are right. Cadus is _good._ "

Ventress wordlessly lifted herself off of the ground with the force, lifted herself in the direction of her star ship to take her leave, and never looked back or down at the couple.

 _Master Cadus is good._

Alone with Cadus, Padme finally took a deep breath.

"We have to get you medical attention."

"That sounds nice."

They stood hand in hand, Cadus in his tattered Jedi robes and Padme in her tight fitting black dress.

Cadus's arms hung at his sides, his fingers clenching and opening in reflexive movements as Padme traced his palm with her fingers.

"Are you going to get back to Shaak Ti?"

Cadus closed his eyes, noting the heaviness in his body. "One problem at a time."

* * *

A hologram of Count Dooku stood in her palm. She looked at it with a blank expression eyes fixed and staring.

The black-cloaked figure of Dooku regarded her silently There was no hint of expression on his shadowed face which was mostly hidden within the folds of the cloak's hood. But the rigid posture of the man's body spoke volumes.

"Everything is going according to plan. I lost the battle, but Master Cadus and Padme have grown much closer"

"Good. Very good. The Jedi and Republic will be taken out right at their knees." Dooku spoke in a soft, calm voice.

Ventress nibbled on her lip. "Are you sure the Jedi will expel him?"

"When they find out what great lengths he went through to protect Naboo...Exiling him will not be difficult."

"He is too strong for them to exile or expel from their ranks."

"Did he marry Padme Amidala?" Dooku asked.

In the ensuing silence, Ventress turned to stare out into space. "I believe so."

"You believe so?"

"When our battle was over and I was about to lose consciousness, I watched her run up to him and wrap him in a fierce hug."

Dooku studied her a long time before turning away. "Then it has been done."

"I guess so, they seem to have love for each other." Ventress remarked.

"That will play well in our favor. Where one is, surely the other must be close by. If we can track one then we can track both of them."

"And kill them?"

"No, no, there is something much bigger in play. If they are to move, they will show themselves and their hand in the future. When they do so, I will have certain individuals deal with them."

Ventress looked into man's penetrating stare. "Yes, my lord...Then we will have our day."

Ventress stared at him.

Dooku eyed her carefully. "What is on your mind?"

"Master Cadus mentioned something about resolution, and I was wondering..."

Dooku frowned, the hologram shimmered. "Whatever it is you are feeling for him or thinking about him, you purge it right now."

"What are you-"

Dooku didn't acknowledge her stumbling.

"Do not let your emotions interfere."

* * *

Anakin dropped out of hyperspace on the farthest edge of the remote system, then kicked in the ion drives and continued slowly toward the only habitable planet.

A small world.

The planet's name was Rhen Var-situated near the Tion Cluster-but it was more commonly referred to as an empty world. Nearly three thousand years before, after the Great Sith War, a lone Jedi Master traveled to this insignificant system located beyond the farthest edges of explored space. That Jedi Master had found the peace they had been looking for.

Rhen Var had actually once been a tropical world. Verdant trees and vegetation rolled across its surface and sparkling lakes and oceans gave the planet life blood. It thrived with life of all sorts, some not even known to this day because they have been long extinct.

It took nearly an hour to reach his destination, and by the time he finally passed beyond the blockade and into the relative safety of the world's atmosphere, Anakin was straining from the intense concentration. There was no other ship traffic to contend with, of course, but he had a legion of droids to avoid.

Nobody hailed him as he dropped from the sky toward the planet's surface, looking for a place to land. Anyone or anything that once lived here had long died or ran away. Virtually all evidence of any sort of existence had been wiped out. There was a monument, ruins, a tomb, a harbor, and a citadel, but these like everything else were empty and abandoned.

It was almost as if this world had been purged from galactic memory. But, that wasn't the case at all. Nothing had significantly changed with this world over the years. Republic officials were aware of it, of course, but its existence was barely recognized, lost to the myriad of other, more temperate worlds in the galaxy.

In the Temple archives Anakin had come across bits and pieces that hinted at a deeper truth to the wrold. At first he hadn't even realized the implications of what he was reading. A small mention of someone coming to the world. An allusion to things being built. A tale of someone hiding away.

Anakin didn't know what he would find here, but whatever it was, it was enough to bring Dooku with a legion of droids, so it had to be important.

The world was a patchwork of ruins and cities coming out of snow, separated by ice mountains, mountains of snow, rocks, and glaciers that stretched into a tundra on the landscape. He used the ship's sensors to identify the largest landing area, then he swooped down smoothly, looking for a place to touch down.

The area was almost completely covered in abundant, heavy snow mounds, and there were no clearings large enough for his ship that were not jutting out with ice or a piece of architecture. Maintaining his patience, Anakin pulled the throttle back and began a slow descent, landing his ship on the barren tundra of what could have possibly been a beach at one point, on the far edge of a glacier.

As soon as Anakin's feet touched the world's surface he felt the deep thrumming, similar to what he'd first felt on Yavin 4 when he crash landed, but it was much...Different. Even the air here felt different...Heavy with ancient history and secrets kept under wraps.

The force on Rhen Var was like the planet-it went into his bones, it chilled his spine, it cooled his lungs, and the dark side was strong. He could feel it, like the frosty air that could have froze his hair if he were a lesser man,

Standing with his back to the glacier, staring into the terrible horizon of ice and snow that covered the landscape as far as he could see, he sensed something else.

Someone else.

A presence.

A life force of immense size and strength.

It was in the far distance.

Count Dooku.

"Strange...Obi Wan is not here with me...It feels wrong, I hope he survived and reduced that droid to scrap metal..."

With the thought spurring him on, he trudged forward in the bitter cold.

He couldn't let Obi Wan have all of the fun.


	23. Chapter 23

I am pretty sure I am close to finishing this story. It will be just a couple chapters more before I am finished. There will be a sequel to it, and probably one more or two more after the next sequel. So three or four total. Maybe five.

* * *

Restrained by years of composure and experience, Count Dooku watched a droid commander enter the room, and kept his focus pointed on some work from Darth Mekhis that had to do with bio-organics and transforming organic into technology, and transforming technology into organics.

"There is a Jedi here, Lord Tyranus."

"Is it Anakin, perhaps?" Dooku ventured.

It was supposed to be Anakin that was sent after him, but one could never know when Windu and Yoda were pulling strings.

"This is a mistake. A terrible mistake. No Jedi should be here. Our blockade of this planet is absolute, nothing or no one should have gotten through. The star-fighter readouts point to it belonging to Anakin. It is yellow and gray."

"A match with Kenobi's blue and white star-fighter. It is indeed young Skywalker. It seems like the Council is starting to play right into our hands."

"Yes sir."

"Prepare twenty battalions for battle, keep the rest in the underground tunnels. Funnel them through the channels. If young Skywalker finds a way to get underground, he will have his hands full against _trillions_ of battle droids." Dooku replied, holding his voice as steady as possible.

"He will not get into our underground tunnels, that I assure you. We will find his location and reduce him to ash. It would be a gross oversight if we let a Jedi scum survive while we can still put one in their head." The droid commander insisted.

It seemed insulted by the idea of a Jedi getting past its ranks.

"Prepare the rest of the forces and get the transport ready to go to Geonosis. There are some things that I want to get off of this world before I commence battle with Skywalker. Modifications to our current droids and new models are one of those things that we need to get to Geonosis and straight into the factories. Darth Mekhis had her flaws, but I must say her work is quite immaculate in some regards."

There was a lot to cipher through and discern, but the end results would be worth all of the trouble. The only problem was she went into bio-organic, like Grievous. This was a problem because Dooku knew how inferior it was in reality, but maybe...

Maybe there would be something of value.

"That will not take us too long. We will get into contact with one of the Geonosian generals. We will not disturb you, as we know that you have work to do. I will contact you when the transport is ready. Lord Sidious wishes to speak with you about progress in some regards."

There was a slight crack in Dooku's stoic expression hearing that.

A slight twinge of...

Impatience.

Fear.

Dooku took the holocron and activated it.

"How did things turn out with Ventress?" Sidious was right to the point.

After a moment's reflection, Dooku decided that he had to be honest, and he wanted to continue to press Sidious on the topic, if only for his own curiosity.

"Ventress believes that the two love each other and there is something going on. But, can she say it is marriage for sure? I do not believe that she can. Only time will yield the answer for us in that regard, we have to watch how they behave and interact."

Sidious's dark cloak moved, like a shadow lashing out against light.

"That is too vague. That is _not_ good enough."

Dooku creased his brow.

"Ventress isn't perceptive enough to pick up on the under current of emotions like those with more experience are able to. She believes something could be going on. Things have been put in place where that path for Cadus cannot be avoided, but she can't say with absolute certainty. She has always been battle oriented, it is one reason why she has always gravitated towards the dark side."

"Master Cadus **_must_** be expelled from the Jedi Order and exiled from the Republic. So long as he is there, there is good, and as long as there is good, our end goal cannot be achieved completely as we want it to be, and the Republic is not a husk ready to be tossed away. When everything becomes a means to an end, there is no place for Jedi or democracy in the galaxy or at all for that matter. When that happens, everyone and everything loses their place to the natural order of things. There is no Senate. All of the power lies in one."

Dooku narrowed his eyes.

It was strange...

It was almost like Sidious wanted Cadus far, far, far away.

"It will be almost impossible to achieve that, even if he does get married. I am not sure if the Council or Jedi will want to let him go, and that includes those in high places within the Republic...The likes of Jar Jar, Bail Organa, and other Senators in that regard would defend him. Certain Jedi will express their view of...Being lenient on him. Even those within the CIS will vouch for him in some regards, because if he leaves, certain Jedi and those in the Republic will take more aggressive action on certain worlds."

Sidious shifted, his dark cloak shimmering.

"The Jedi are too worried about their own code and image. Their so called virtue, which is this war, is the only thing they care about. The Senators only care about their own interests and that includes Bail Organa and those within the CIS. It has always been this way, since the Republic was formed, since its constitution was written by Bail Organa's ancestor. That is why it must be done away with." Sidious said, his voice chilling and sinister.

"You are right, but Yoda makes all of the final decisions in the Jedi Order, especially when it comes to exiles or expelling. They always bring it to his attention and his words are often final. If it were just that arrogant Mace Windu, I would be more confident in things going our way with this...But, Yoda can be very insightful, he may know what our end goal is. Yoda...He is too perceptive...He searches too much. He won't let Cadus leave, he may grant some...Exceptions."

"But, that plays into our advantage. The more he searches, the more distracted he becomes. That is what we want, the more the Jedi focus outside of the Temple the better it is. The more Yoda dwells on the future he remains dormant for the present. Cadus knew that when he went to Naboo the possible backlash would be great, and it is possible he has read into our motives."

Dooku widened his eyes briefly.

"You want to...Extinguish his loyalty to the Jedi Council and the Republic?"

"Cadus knows all about the corruption in the Senate. All of the Jedi do, of course. Yoda and Mace Windu. But Cadus has never just gone along with the status quo. He has never gone along with that corruption. Many times his goals and aspirations have nothing to do with Republic and could be considered...Counter productive."

Dooku was quick to venture. "Cadus will try to destroy the Republic? Is that what you are alluding to?"

"No, of course not. Cadus's goals are never to destroy, but if the Republic were to turn arms against him, he would have no choice but to attack. In that case, the Republic would have provoked it. Then there is your Confederacy...Cadus's goals never have to do with destruction...What if I told you that the Republic was now brewing with the elements of a rebellion?"

That struck Dooku harder than any blade or attack ever could.

"No...That's not possible."

His mind raced, and he searched for a retort or any reason to deny in the first place. He was maneuvering Senators within the Republic and CIS. If there was such a thing happening, he would definitely know. Nute Gunray would have told him.

"I would be aware of it most certainly. One of my informants would have surely told me something by now if such a thing was happening on a wide scale. Nute Gunray and Rune Hakko would have told me and I know San Hill would have told me."

The only true rebellion was the CIS and that was legitimatized-outside of his own faction which wanted to break away from the Republic, there was nothing else.

"The Jedi and dark side have clouded their vision, and your own vision has been clouded by the dark side-"

"Lord Sidious-"

"You still have much to learn, Tyranus. The dark side runs deeper more than you could ever know...To be able to navigate its currents take decades of research and knowledge. Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of the Jedi. There are only two kinds of Senators now. The ones who the Jedi support and the ones who the Jedi do not support. More over...The ones who support Chancellor Palpatine."

"I find that hard to believe." Dooku said, tone searching.

A third faction was something that had not been planned, and it was going to throw a crux right into their agenda.

"Bail Organa has always worked very closely with the Jedi, in particular, Yoda and Obi Wan Kenobi. Right before the Clone Wars that man had amassed a team of Jedi. They wanted to stop everything, and they would have succeeded had it not been for the Senate operating under its own power. The Jedi Council bought into Bail's fears. The Chancellor tried many times to warn them about certain Senators looking out for their own interests, but they wouldn't listen to the good man."

"Typical Jedi Arrogance." Dooku remarked.

"Once they sense my presence is closer than even they thought, and realize their error, it will already be too late. If Cadus has pieced things together like we believe he has...He was already aware of my presence and will try to rally Jedi to him."

It was all so reasonable, so logical, and so practical that Dooku just had to believe it. But, beneath the chilling words and tone was a feeling Dooku picked up on instantly, but would not dare comment on.

There was...Fear...

Trepidation.

Anticipation.

A well educated and reasonable caution.

"If Cadus takes half of the ranks they will be vulnerable beyond a doubt. If certain Senators are supporting them, they could be labeled as treasonous or outlaws, just like the Jedi. Those elements would have to be put down. But, more importantly, Cadus will tie up loose ends for us, while we just wait for the right time to strike."

Sidious stirred within his dark robes once more.

"Half will not rally, not even a quarter. It will be no more than twenty Jedi that rally with him."

"Cadus has the power to take half of the ranks if he so chooses...Not even Yoda would do anything, knowing the backlash would be far too great."

"Our end goal is to destroy the Jedi Order. We don't want more than a handful going off with Cadus, those with him will be serious trouble, we do not need hundreds of thousands with him..."

"Yes, my lord. Forgive me for my impertinence."

"Be sure to push young Skywalker to his limits. I want him to be agitated and on edge when he is returning back to Coruscant with you in his custody. Just as we take out the heart of the Republic we will also take out its soul. Anakin and Cadus, they both must extinguish their loyalties and ties, to the Jedi, and to the Republic. Once we have taken both out of the picture, nothing or no one, not even Master Yoda himself will be able to stop us."

Sidious stabbed a talon at Dooku as his holo-image shimmered.

"Two birds with one stone. Plant the seeds of distrust between the Jedi and Cadus, but also between Anakin and the Jedi, and more importantly...Obi Wan Kenobi."

Sidious spread his hooked talons wide.

"Our time is almost near, soon the Jedi will be stretched thin and even Yoda will fall for the trap. They will be fractured and broken from the inside out. No one will ever know or guess. If the Jedi can be fooled...They can be killed..."

"And, how will we fool them?"

"The first step is Mygeeto..."

* * *

Anakin trudged across the barren tundra of Rhen Var's wastelands. He took note of the single sun slowly sinking below the horizon. He had been walking for hours beneath its heat. The small city of Jedi Ruins and the Citadel towered over the descending sun far behind him.

The thought of looking back never occurred. He marched onward. The rattling cold hadn't slowed him and neither would temperatures that were about to drop to well below freezing with the setting of the one sun that orbited this world.

Anakin couldn't help but feel troubled. The first time he set foot on this world he had sensed the power brewing within it. Rhen Var was alive with the force and chilled with the dark side. Yet that feeling of power was faint and distant.

There was an almost...Subconscious hum that he wouldn't have bothered to notice if he weren't so aware. It was something Master Yoda and Master Windu would not like or favor. When the dark side had a presence like this, it could leech into someone over time.

Without them ever even knowing it.

Shoving the thought aside, Anakin focused on his priority. He wanted to reach a point where he could rest and recon before complete night fell and there was no light. Rhen Var was a planet with no moon orbiting it, and with that knowledge, Anakin knew he would be in complete darkness once the sun did finally set.

Anakin had grabbed a handful of glow rods before leaving the Temple. He would be able to use them to find his way if necessary.

The light of the glow sticks would act like a beacon in the total darkness this world would be submerged in, signaling his location to anyone and anything. With his light-saber at his side, Anakin was confident he could survive any encounter against the likes of anyone, but there were things that lurked near the tombs of old Jedi and Sith whose attention he would rather not attract.

The last few rays of light still hung in the air when he finally reached his destination.

The fortress of Darth Mekhis lay sprawled out before him, hidden beneath the cover of twilight's gloom, and the frozen tundra. Brown and gray, carved right out of and into the landscape, it towered high into the sky.

He considered stopping for the night and making camp until dawn, and with a nod, conceded with the idea.

Day or night would make no difference once he was inside, he'd have to use the glow rods no matter what time it was, but being indoors was preferable at night. He was a little eager to see what he could find here in a former sith lord's fortress that he could not put it off any longer.

He chose the nearest entrance, the only one he could actually make out in the dim light.

Like all the fortresses, this one had been dug out from the high snowy tip mountains and glaciers that boxed in the valley from all sides. The grand archway at the entrance had been built out from the top of a glacier and stretched across the entire length, but the chambers that housed the remains of the dark lord within wound their way deep into the structure.

As he got closer, Anakin could barely make out intricate designs carved into the archway.

Something was written across the top in letters he didn't recognize. It looked like a tangled mess of lines and scribbles, but he knew that could not be. It was a language, an unknown or lost language.

Anakin guessed that the craftsmanship would have been awe inspiring at one time, but thousands of years of desolate winds and bitter cold wore away most of the detail. Even if it was carved into the ice itself, there was no way to avoid the wear of centuries.

He paused on the threshold, taking in the air of forbidden mystery that surrounded the entrance to the tomb of the infamous dark lord. Anakin still sensed no change in the force, but he maintained his high alert guard as he moved closer.

Stepping up to the entrance, he was more than a little shocked to see that a great stone slab of a door had been split in two. He ran his fingers along the edges. Smooth. Worn. Whoever had broken the door had done it long ago.

It was definitely the mark of a light-saber-no other weapon could leave an edge so smooth for thousands of years after it happened. He couldn't imagine the sheer ferocity and power it would take to cut the great slab with one swing.

Either the dark lord had been insanely strong or the Jedi Master after her had been insanely strong, or even stronger.

A different breed, clearly.

Anakin stood up straighter and marched boldly through the shattered portal and ancient debris. He could sense no outward changes in his surroundings nor in the force. He kept it shuffled away, but remained aware of the fact.

He made his way down a long entrance staircase carved out of the ice itself. He moved methodically through the gloom and darkness, stepping heel and toe. His eyes flicked around every so often as his perception sharpened and shifted.

A few meters down, the darkness became too much.

Anakin pulled out a glow rod and activated it.

A bright green light filled the surrounding area.

Truthfully...He was more concerned about the potential dangers the builders of the tomb might have left behind to ward off any raiders, or the insidious traps the dark lord herself could have put into place. Sith mausoleums, graveyards, and anything remotely having to do with them were notorious for their fiendishly lethal traps and winding paths that led one into starvation or insanity.

Some were covered with sorcery that would drive a person mad and force them to gouge out their own eyes as their mind melts. There were too many horror stories about arrogant Padawans venturing into places they shouldn't be venturing into, only never to return or be heard from again.

Anakin reached out with the force and carefully probed the walls, ground, and ceiling in front of him for anything that could cause him harm. He prodded into the ice itself and the surrounding glaciers with the unknown language carved into it.

He was relieved, for the most part, and slightly disappointed, to discover that there was nothing around that could cause harm.

Part of him hoped he would stumble across an undiscovered chamber, some undiscovered path or staircase that led to a mystery, just something the Jedi had missed in their thorough search or something the Sith had overlooked due to their own arrogance while tearing through this place.

It wasn't to be.

Anakin slowly continued down the tunnels and stairwells, twisting his way past various chambers where the wealth and treasures would have been buried along with her servants, and perhaps creations that she had spent her lifetime working on.

The rooms held no immediate interest for Anakin. He wasn't a grave robber. He was also not here for artifact hunting, or some misled chase for greater greed. He was here to capture Dooku and bring him back to Coruscant where he would face trial.

He continued deeper and deeper into the fortress until he reached the burial chamber itself.

The burial chamber was easily identifiable. It was a gigantic stone sarcophagus in the center of the room, resting atop an equally mammoth pedestal. There was a great shadow on the glow rod's light, but it filled him with a sense of both fear and awe.

This was the tomb of a dark lord-a place where no Jedi Master would want him or someone lesser, unless they run the risk of the dark side pulling them. The subconscious hum of the dark side that surrounded him, combined with this gigantic tomb would have made any Jedi Master yank him out.

But, no one was here to do that.

Anakin just marveled at the gigantic stone. There were only two explanations. The first was the dark lord had been a giant, easily over thirty feet tall given how giant the sarcophagus was. The second was that the dark lord had an objective creating such a giant tomb, maybe in hopes she would revived.

He used the force to scan for traps, cautiously approaching the tomb, his trepidation and uncertainty growing as the blue light washed over it to reveal more and more details. The stone was carved with symbols similar to those on the burial chamber's entrance, but these hadn't suffered untold centuries of erosion by the bitter cold.

They stood out. Dark, precise, and sharp. He couldn't read the unfamiliar language scrawled everywhere or identify the dark lord from the crest on the sarcophagus alone, yet Anakin knew this was the resting place of an ancient and mighty being.

He reached the platform. It stood higher than he was tall. He jumped on top of it, then reached out to grip a protruding edge of one of the carved symbols on the side of the sarcophagus itself. He expected to receive a sharp jolt or shock, out of pure reflex, or lightning burning through him, because of Sith sorcery, but all he felt was cold stone beneath his palm.

He looked down at the top of the tomb.

To his growing horror and shock, the stone slab that had sealed the sarcophagus had been completely destroyed. Whatever possessions had been inside were gone, replaced by lots of rubble, dust, and more dust-all of which was the dark lord's skeletal remains.

Anakin flipped down from the platform, frustrated but still not willing to give up. Dooku was not here, but he had been. Perhaps he had taken something from this tomb. He was just a step or two behind the older man, and Anakin tried not to scoff at the thought.

Dooku was a man of wiles.

He set up a thermal tent that would always maintain a temperature of at least seventy five degrees, nestled himself in, and took out a silver case.

He opened the case a second later, taking a bar.

 _Who knew Dooku was so good at hiding?_

Anakin chewed slowly, getting lost in his thoughts.

* * *

The last of the hovertanks moved up the ramp into the sky shrouding wedge of the _Vigilance_. That last of the Jadthu-Class Landers moved up a ramp of a smaller, but equally massive Star Destroyer. All of the vehicles were followed by rank upon regimented rank of clone troopers, marshaled by battalions, marching in perfect unison.

Standing alongside Obi Wan on the landing deck, Tion Medon watched them go with awe. His own army was brave, and they had proven their valor in this battle, but there was something magnificent about the way so many moved with such discipline.

He couldn't quite make himself believe that Obi Wan and all of the brave troopers were leaving. They battled together, died together, and risked their lives. It was all for Utapau's freedom. There was a bond there, that couldn't be broken.

It was more of the fact that he wanted Obi Wan to stay. There was a cold void in his chest that he was afraid would soon fill with regret, fear, and grief. Of course there was no chance at all that Obi Wan would stay. He had completed his mission and he was the last Jedi in the galaxy to defy an order from the Council.

It was one reason why Tion did not wish for the man to leave. Obi Wan had great stature, even among his Jedi peers.

"I have a bad feeling about this. About you leaving, Master Kenobi." The master of port administration frowned.

A clone deck crew loaded a blue and white star-fighter onto the _Vigilance's_ flight deck.

"There is no need to worry. Not anymore at least. We have routed the General from this system and his army is all but finished. The hives and funnel system have been destroyed as well, so there is no chance of any droids activating years from now."

"I cannot be too sure about that, Master Jedi. This faraway world has been targeted once already, I fear it will only be a matter of time before it happens again. We were lucky to have a man of your stature sent to us this time, but we may not get lucky next time. The Jedi may not send anyone to aid. The Chancellor may not. The Outer Rim and even Mid Rim become more isolated every second of everyday, it is only a matter of time before we are marginalized."

"The Council will always act in the best interests of everyone, rest assured. We will not allow any world to be enveloped by the CIS. We will not allow Utapau or any world to be plundered. I will do my utmost to ensure the sovereignty of the Utapau and any world under threat."

The whole thing left a bitter taste in Tion's mouth. Obi Wan being sent here, leaving, being strung along by the Council-it all stunk of politics.

What happened to the Jedi of _old?_

"I just don't wish for you to depart so soon. We need your protection." Tion drew his brow together, looking away.

"I don't like you going off of my world like this. It's a bad idea to leave. We would have lost our lives if you showed up a second too late. I cannot put my faith or trust in the Republic anymore, not after this mass genocide on my world was just averted thanks to your brave efforts and those of your troopers and my own army."

"I can request troops be left in this system for your protection."

"What if somebody like Ventress attacks next time or worse?"

"Tion. You don't have to worry. I have enough clones to take three systems the size of Utapau's with me right now. I believe that a portion should be able to protect you and your world from any invasions. There should be no problem with me leaving a contingent here. I can leave a force back as well." There was a smile in Obi Wan's voice.

Tion had to answer his smile. "That may help, but it is you Master Jedi."

Obi Wan noted there was a restlessness in the being. "Grievous is wounded, gravely I will add...His entire army has been destroyed. We even managed to minimize the damage here to just a few locations."

"True, but..." Tion trailed off, his expression turning intense as he held something back.

Obi Wan noted Tion carefully. He wanted to say something, but was refraining. It couldn't be all that bad, as he couldn't sense any malice coming from him. The only thing he could feel from Tion was restlessness and a growing anxiety.

"I do not believe that the General or anyone from the CIS will return to this world. They have suffered a crushing defeat and this should affect the entire CIS down to their rank and file. I wasn't able to kill Grievous, but I wounded him, and he can't get far. It is only a matter of time before he is captured."

"But, what if he escapes?"

"I will personally deal with him."

"I cannot trust your Jedi Council, but understand I and the people of this world see you as our Jedi lord. You protected us and our freedom, and for that, you will always be able to live here and we will even build you a place to reside."

Obi Wan chuckled and clapped Tion on the shoulder. "I am no lord by any means...And, that practice has been done away with for more than a thousand years. I will speak to the Council on protecting details concerning this system, but unfortunately...I cannot stay here nor accept the title of Jedi Lord."

Tion could only feel a stifling sadness.

 _That is too bad...With so few Jedi as bright as yourself, those of us out here in the Outer Rim will never know peace or freedom..._

But, his words were the total opposite.

Stoic.

"It will always be your title, Obi Wan Kenobi."


	24. Chapter 24

Anakin knew there were no inhabitants on Rhen Var. Humans had once immigrated, but left the world before or during the current ice age taking hold. The Rhen Varites, the original indigenous people of the world had went extinct when the current ice age hit or long before that.

There was no description of the Rhen Varites appearance or mannerisms. There was no information as to why they vanished, or where they went, nor who took them if that happened. There was nothing to express they even existed save for a scant and vague account and datalog in Republic records. They were sentient. That much was clear from the architecture they had built.

The planet was by all accounts left alone and not even thought of, but yet Dooku was here.

Count Dooku was here with his droids.

He wasn't sure how he was so certain. His conviction had nothing to do with the force, though he did feel the man through its currents. It had been within seconds after his feet set foot on the world that he knew Dooku was present.

One way or another, this was the place his hunt for Count Dooku would come to a close. Where their rivalry would end, or boil even more.

He could feel it in his bones.

Rhen Var was the planet where one end would be commenced, while another beginning was born in its place. He was going in alone as the Chancellor requested. He would get all of the glory. His plan was simple. Pinpoint Count Dooku's location, then confront him and whoever he had with him, arrest Count Dooku, and leave with him.

He would be a one man beacon, holding the attention of tens of trillions of combat droids. They would funnel through the entire world, and their march would be directed inward toward him and only him.

Anakin turned casually and scanned the surrounding area with his electro-binoculars, munching on a ration bar.

He focused on each building and mountain, counting their respective levels. On the tenth level of a mountain, just two miles away, his eyes found a spiny flash of metal. It was clearly, recently landed. Its gleaming surface had not yet been eroded to matte by the frost and constant winds.

He nodded absently and spoke softly, as though to himself, but it was actually into his transmitter. "Artoo, contact the Temple on Coruscant. Inform Jedi Command that I have made contact with Count Dooku. I've spotted his ship on a landing carved through a glacier. I am engaging now. I've yet to see any droids, but I am certain they are also here."

Anakin narrowed his eyes, turning his focus to his flank. He felt...Something. He wasn't quite sure what, but he caught the flash of brown-a spindly body with lanky joints and a long head. There were many of them, almost like a swarm of insects emerging from the ice.

But, like they had all been called off, they dispersed back into the tunnel of ice. Their forms vanished under tundra and ice, never to be seen again.

"So, Dooku is under this world's surface...Interesting, I never thought he would do something like that...Maybe he is becoming a coward in his old age. Relay that as well Artoo-Count Dooku is under Rhen Var's surface. Prepare yourself to leave, Artoo. I'll be taking Dooku's personal ship."

Mere moments of following the wind's cries into the shadows of the tunnels carved into the ice brought Anakin in sight of an immense, circular area, where several rings of balconies were joined to flat lower levels by spokes of broad, corrugated ramps.

The ceiling above was carved so that natural light wafted in as sunbeams, striking through arcs of wide oval archways open to the interior of the tundra outside. The desolate winds that whistled through the wide archways also went a long way toward cutting into his eyes, making them tear up.

There was equipment all around for excavating, but it appeared nothing was being found that was of value. Anakin couldn't begin to guess what Dooku was searching for, or if it had even been Dooku in the first place that had done this.

 _Digging into the core of this world, maybe..._

Anakin clenched his brows together, not liking the sense of anticipation that washed on him.

 _Or...Was someone trying to put something in?_

Dooku had the answers and Dooku would spill.

Anakin would make sure.

Anakin leapt through one of the wide oval apertures into the open air of the tundra, peeked his head to see the surface of Rhen Var, then turned and seized the side of an ice column with his hand to carry him straight up the sheer wall.

He landed on another archway, and began to make his descent. Level after level he descended. Despite thousands of droids pouring in just seconds before he entered, the place looked and felt deserted.

Nothing moved save the shadows of his own movements crossing the glaciers' gaps far, far above. Even the high powered laser turrets had been locked down, some frost ridden. The first sign of life he saw came after what had to be three hours.

A handful of working droids went about their tasks as if he was not even there, not far from the durasteel console of a battle droid-control center.

Anakin marched right up to the control center's open archway. The archway led into a humongous chamber, its interior of ice and tundra bare of furnishing. Deep within the shadows that gathered in the hall stood a tall figure.

His face one of great pride or great hubris.

And, the tall figure looked up, and Anakin knew he had been waiting.

Anakin nodded to himself.

He stepped from the shadows into the beams of sunlight. A wave of anticipation passed over him with the light's embrace. He walked without haste, without urgency, but there was purpose in his steps. There was a boldness in his movements.

The Force layered itself over and over, and brought life within him. The ice beneath his boots, and the tundra high above, and even farther below where the core of the world was. He was a turbulent hurricane roaring through the fear inspiring chamber.

He moved into the sunbeams from the outside, his bleached brown hair shone gold. His human heart in its cage of bone echoed with a furious beat, a black smoke that was a furnace surged out.

He could feel the beat of an old man in a dark cloak, and his mind whirred with the electronic signal clicks that was thought in Jedi-killer droids. The force layered into his consciousness, diving deeper and deeper, he ran its course.

He was aware of the structure of the great chamber itself. He realized that the entire expanse of the carved ceiling above his head was actually several storage hives all filled with combat droids and Droideka, even MagnaGuards filled the hives' channels.

Anakin knew he would not die, not here and not now.

But, the contemplation of death meeting him here brought only one slight sting of regret, and more than a bit of puzzlement. He always expected that when he died, Obi Wan would be right there with him. They would die together.

As brothers.

He turned his mind to the business at hand.

Now, they would both return as heroes.

* * *

Anakin leapt off the archway, his landing echoing through the chamber.

Hundreds of MagnaGuards spread out in a swath between Anakin and Dooku, they raised their electro-staffs and made way for Droideka and Super Battle Droids as they marched to their flanks, blasters clicking as they they trained to fire.

Anakin stopped a respectful distance away.

"Count Dooku. You're under arrest, by orders of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. His Excellency of the Republic."

The regal older man stared at Anakin, clenching his jaw, he stalked toward him, passing through his ocean of battle droids without the slightest hint of reluctance.

"Anakin. Don't tell me you are so arrogant. You really have the guts to give me the chance to surrender as if _you_ are going to take me in through force."

"It can be your surrender. Or, if you like, it can be the part where I take away your arm or hands and ship you back to Coruscant as an amputee in a cargo hopper."

Dooku sighed softly, his expression showed great sympathy and even understanding, but it was one that Anakin did not trust.

The regal man walked up right before the Jedi.

Anakin's mechanical hand whirred as it clenched to its limits.

 _Take his arm!_

 _Take his hands!_

 _Revenge!_

"Traitor..." Anakin bit out.

"It seems like we are always fighting when we cross paths, young Skywalker." Dooku replied.

"You are the mastermind of the CIS."

"That is a mistake. A terrible mistake. Whoever believes that is as foolish as you and this young breed of Jedi coming up. All of you, especially that Mace Windu-arrogant! You are too hasty and certain in your steps, all of you."

"I thought you were their leader here, Dooku. Nute Gunray and the others are just the funds." Anakin replied, holding his voice as steady as possible.

He was not going to talk about politics.

"I am, but you are taking certain liberties. Liberties that we of the CIS take offence to. It appears you Republic scum are all the same. Entitled and ignorant. More to the point, even I can be at the ploy of another if things are delegated enough." Count Dooku said.

He seemed almost angered with Anakin's trespassing.

"However, to show that I am fair and just...I promise you that I will petition immediately to make sure that those in the far Mid Rim and Outer Rim still have a voice in the Senate."

"Well, I hope your charade doesn't take too long or makes you too tired. I am arresting you, you are going to trial for all of your crimes, and that is as simple as it gets. You won't have a hand in any of the upcoming votes so long as I am breathing."

Anakin noted a slight crack in Dooku's snotty but observant expression.

A slight twinge of...

Anger?

"Why is a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Rhen Var? You of all people, young Skywalker...What are you doing here?"

Anakin wanted to continue to press Dooku, so that he could gauge the truth. "I've been tracking you for a long time. I am here to capture you."

"Surely, there are other reasons why you are here? You know that Darth Mekhis used to reside here, and her experiments are far and wide on this world...Many of these buildings and landmarks on this world were created by her...Even where we are now was created by her. But, perhaps she was not the first to build this chamber, or discover something...More tangible in the core."

"What are you on about, Dooku?"

"Funny. I do not think the Council trusts you. If the Council did not send you, then that pompous Chancellor Palpatine sent you and even he does not trust you and is only using you to further his own secret agenda."

"Funny to hear you talk about trust, a secret agenda, or even even say those words. I am not here to talk about trust or secret agendas. When I bring you in for trial, my Master will have either defeated General Grievous or will have brought him in as well for a trial. Your CIS and fracturing of the Republic will be over, you will lose this war."

Count Dooku paused for a moment, then nodded, apparently conceding the point.

"It's a great pity that our paths cross, but we waste these times fighting instead of talking. Qui-Gon spoke very highly of you. He told me about a remarkable boy with remarkable insight. But, the only thing I have seen and heard is an arrogant brat who does not realize nor utilize the full extent of the gifts he's been given."

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you, Dooku."

"Even you do not believe that entirely, young Jedi." Count Dooku replied with an unsettling smile on his face, one of confidence and rage.

"I have never been more sure about anything."

"Qui-Gon was my apprentice, just as Obi Wan was his apprentice, and just as you were once Obi Wan's apprentice."

"You believe that would mean Qui Gon's loyalty to you would be above that of his loyalty to the Jedi Council and the Republic? Obi Wan is unflinchingly loyal to the Jedi Council and the Republic. You believe that _I_ will be more loyal to you because of that?"

"The fact you are asking me that shows your inner thoughts on the matter. You are more like Qui Gon than Obi Wan. You have such unflinching faith that Obi Wan trusts you like a brother because you trust him in that way, but how do you know he feels the same way?"

"Shut up, Dooku. I am getting tired of hearing you say their name. I won't let you pit me against Obi Wan."

"Qui Gon knew all about the corruption in the Senate. They all do, of course. Yoda and Mace Windu. Shaak Ti. All of the high ranking Jedi. Even myself and Master Cadus, who has always been a maverick. But Qui-Gon, like Cadus, would never have gone along with that rampant corruption, if he had known the truth as I have...Perhaps the same truth that Cadus knows...Which is why he has always fought against it and will..."

Dooku trailed off, leaving Anakin to almost snap.

"And Cadus will what? If Qui Gon know the truth of what?"

Dooku smiled.

"The truth is always stranger than fiction...I told Obi Wan this before on Geonosis, all those years ago when the Clone Wars began. The Republic is under the control of a Sith lord who is playing both sides of the war. Perhaps, Master Cadus already knows this and has not shared it with anyone as of yet."

That hit Anakin far worse than any blade ever could. "That isn't possible. I remember when that Sith lord appeared."

Anakin's mind raced into overdrive. He searched for a denial. Any denial. Obi Wan had battled a Sith Lord nearly twenty years ago, and that contest had cost Qui-Gon his life. Maul. Darth Maul.

"The Jedi would be aware of it. They should be aware of it. That man from before cannot be right under their nose."

"The dark side of the Force has clouded their vision, Anakin. It wasn't the creature that killed Qui Gon...That was the apprentice. There are only two. One to embody power. One to crave it." Dooku explained.

"Or, maybe it is you who is the apprentice..." Anakin ventured.

"I was still a Jedi when that creature known as Maul took Qui Gon's life and that is one of the reasons I left and am doing what I am! Thousands of Senators, perhaps even the entire Senate has been under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious. Everything from the events of decades before the blockade of Naboo, to the blockade, to everything up to this point-it has all been part of a plot. A plot put forth by the Sith!"

Anakin scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't believe you. I do not trust a word that comes out of your mouth, Dooku. Those are eloquent and driven words, but there is deceit in your tone. Obi Wan warned me about listening to anything you have to say. Yoda warned me of the art of Dun Moch. You are a man of wiles." Anakin said flatly.

He only wished he held that truth as solidly as he had just proclaimed.

Something about Dooku's words and recent events resonated with him.

The war just seemed to be going on...

A little too long.

Like it was being strung along by another.

"Nute Guray-the viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious. But, he was betrayed on Naboo twenty years ago by this Darth Sidious. He came to me for help with his situation and he told me everything."

"It was a lie, Dooku."

"There was truth! The Jedi Council would simply not believe him because of what he had done. Of course there were those who did believe him, like myself and Cadus, but too many fell to Yoda's line of thought. I tried many times to warn them, but they wouldn't listen to me. Once they sense Darth Sidious's presence is right under their nose and realize their error, it will be too late. They will have fallen right into his trap."

Anakin stared at Dooku, brows drawing together.

 _Take his hands._

 _Take his arm._

 _Revenge._

"You must join me and my cause, Anakin. Forget about the Jedi and the Republic. They have failed and have run their course. Together we will destroy Darth Sidious. We can change this galaxy!"

It all seemed so reasonable. Logical. Common sense. It even tugged on his heart strings. The words were bold and filled with a focused passion that was bellied only by its propensity to inspire. This was the Count Dooku he had learned about from holocrons.

Beneath the silken words and regal facade, was a manipulative and predatory man that used wiles and words more than anything. A man who delegated and managed to get the richest beings of the galaxy to come together and form a military. Darth Tyranus.

"I will never join you, Dooku. Besides, that would mean there would be legitimization of your CIS by the Chancellor of the Republic and the Senate, and rest assured, that will never happen."

"Foolish boy. It has been ratified."

"I still need to pay you back for the last time!"

Count Dooku sighed in disappointment, turning his back so his droids funneled around him. "With your bold swinging and thrashing of your blade? Do not be so immature, young Skywalker. Your elan displays are nothing more than amusement in my eyes."

"Will you like to try me out, old man?"

"Then, this is where you will meet your end. Goodbye hero of the Republic-Anakin Skywalker."

"I am taking you now!"

"Your arrogance will be your downfall, rest assured young Jedi. For all of your talent and potential, you are still just an arrogant spoiled little brat." Dooku lifted his hand, and the droids moved to box Anakin between them, the wall, and the chamber itself.

"You are making a mistake thinking I am the same as before."

"I will be making a mistake to believe you have changed that drastically since I took your arm."

"My powers have doubled since the last time we fought."

"It will make your fall all the more painful."

* * *

Another gesture of Dooku's hand brought the droids in the ceiling hives to action. They uncoiled from their positions. Their heads downward, the Droideka already spinning, and Super Battle Droids leering. With cries of whirring and buzzing and clicking that thickened until Anakin thought he was in the middle of a nest of some killer insects they all sprang to action.

The hive moved like a single organism.

They began to drop from the ceiling, first only a few thousand, then a few million, then they fell in a downpour that shook the ice structure and the entire chamber. Billions of droideka landed and rolled to standing, shields going up and blasters clicking as they towered above two meters.

More droideka and battle droids stayed attached to the overhead hives, hanging upside down by their magnetized feet or claws.

Every weapon was trained and Anakin found himself standing in the middle of a planet's worth of blasters.

Through it all, Anakin never moved.

"Are you going to hide behind those battle droids?"

Dooku shook his head. "You are never short on words or taunts, young Skywalker."

"I am very stubborn and have my wit." Anakin said mildly.

"This choice was made long before you even arrived to this world."

After all, he got what he came for.

The droids were nearly off this world with it.

Anakin couldn't hide his smirk. "Are you going to fight me or have your droids do the dirty work for you?"

He got his answer. The ocean of droids and bodyguards were upon him, filling the space with crackling electric whipping and ionized sprays of plasma.

The force propelled him as though he was suddenly fired from a cannon. Anakin brought his light-saber from his belt to his hand and ignited it in the same motion, while he turned his jump into a flipping roll. He landed, and spun a full three hundred and sixty degrees.

His blade moved in a crisp arc that severed the heads and torsos of MagnaGuards and sent Battle Droids as well as Droideka scattering, and as the force brought him up to his feet, he pulled the crippled droids towards him, straight into the path of the blade.

They all clanged to the ice in smoking pieces.

A few dozen down. The remaining battle droids backed off while the bodyguards pressed the attack, but more cautiously.

Their double sided staffs were longer than his own blade, and they struck from just beyond the reach of his blade due to the discharges of electricity spewing from their tips. Anakin did not back down or give way, he pressed ahead, his offensive velocities barely visible, kept the crackling discharges at bay.

More than eight dozen MagnaGuards swarmed upon him, each with a double ended weapon with an energy field impervious to light-saber blades, each with reflexes that operated near the capabilities of a hyperspace drive, each had combat algorithms that enabled them to learn from experience and adapt its tactics to any situation.

They were certainly not beyond Anakin's ability to defeat, he never had any doubt that he was going to come out of this less than successful.

The force flowed through him like a rushing river. In the force, he could feel their destruction before it even came. It was everywhere. Above, around, and behind him, and only seconds away. He met the wave of destruction before it could reach him, spinning away at the very last second so he was sent upward into the socket of a droid hive.

The MagnaGuards chased after him but he was gone by the time they arrived with their weapons slamming down where he had been. He leapt higher into the maze of the hive, which was girders and cables and room-sized cargo containers that was the control center's superstructure.

Anakin went through the maze then stopped, balancing on a girder within the hive, drawing his brows together when he took note of MagnaGuards still hot on his trail, even using their weapons to hasten their chase.

He could feel its approach. It was close. Right next to him. He knew when and where their destruction would come...

They pierced through several support beams.

He moved his blade in fluid arcs and the beams in front of him, and the ones struck by his hunters parted, edges cut clean and glowing. A great hulk of ship-sized control centers, production lines, a mass of droids, and even the whole hive itself and three more-that the beams had been supporting-tore free of its other supports with a cry of anguished metal.

It crashed into the chamber with the finality of a meteor strike crushing billions of droids, breaking down walls of ice, and even shaking the entire planet itself. Anakin surveyed the damage done and focused his attention onto Dooku who just glowered at him.

 _That worked rather well._

Only ten trillion to go.

Give or take.

Anakin hurtled through storms of blaster fire as every combat droid in the vicinity opened up on him at once, and through the chaos, he fixed his focus on a thread in the force that pulled him toward Dooku.

"My offer is still open, Count Dooku."

Droid guns throughout the control center fell silent.

Anakin was close enough that the Count was in the line of fire.

Dooku dusted off his cloak, putting on a bored expression. "I am amused you believe that I will surrender."

"I am still willing to take you alive."

Dooku tilted his head so that he could stare into Anakin's eyes. "I have _trillions_ of droids. You cannot defeat them all."

"I don't have to. I just have to defeat you."

Dooku's eyes widened and he stepped back, turning so he was facing Anakin directly. He brought his light-saber up to his face, then snapped it to his side in a formal salute, igniting it before it reached full transition.

"You will learn your lesson this time, boy."

Dooku surged into a wild flurry without any warning or notice, heaving down blows on the young Jedi Knight. But, the flurry was met. Anakin didn't retreat. He didn't step back or to the side, yet his twisting parries and battering arcs kept Dooku's blade slashing and stabbing harmlessly wide.

It went on for many minutes, but eventually both of their flurries began to slow, and recognizing the foolishness of trying to overwhelm each other, both stepped back fast.

Not fast enough.

Dooku was step shy.

With a burst of sheer ferocity, Anakin flew forward, his blade moving so impeccably and crisp that its residual glow outshone even Dooku's blade.

Dooku maintained his strong stance, however, not retreating from the bold display. His red blade parried without flaw, each block surging with power, knocking Anakin's bold array of strikes away from his guard and person.

Just as Anakin was about to launch a counter, Dooku shifted to his left, then his right, then pressed in with swiftness. His blade came high, then arced low, to land right behind Anakin's blade, in perfect balance, Dooku reached back, wrist rotating, blade striking hard.

Anakin tightened his grip with two hands and stabbed out in front of him, using his hips to explode off the ground, smashing his blade right into Dooku's in a shower of sparks and fury. He barely pried himself loose before Dooku could rotate in towards his guard.

Instead of pressing his attack, Anakin lunged off the wall, rebounding in a show of acrobatics to be above Dooku.

The overhand chop of his blade slid off Dooku's crisp guard. The second brought both men face to face. The third flash of blue, which was closer, forced Dooku's crimson blade to the inside of his guard, scorching his shoulder, and forcing him to give ground.

Anakin tried to outright overpower him, but Dooku worked his way into the young man's guard and scorched his shoulder, his thrust skewing away because of a block.

Both men staggered away from each other. Dooku was naturally more measured and elegant in his steps than Anakin, who heaved and breathed heavily while snarling in fury.

Dooku waited, and it was Anakin who lunged swiftly, without hesitation, impossibly powerful, like a destroyer with light-saber in hand. Each step was a blow or parry, each blow or parry was a step or dodge. Both men smashed into each other's guards, daring the other to be brash first.

A crisp exhale left Dooku's mouth. He had no intention of trying to block Anakin's strikes any longer. He would only guide them, slanting them away, turning them away, forcing them to skew away harmlessly like a Padawan over swinging.

He knew he could not meet him blow to blow in a drawn out battle. The boy had tremendous reserves in the force, but it was his sheer physical power that was astonishing.

Dooku took note of where he was-on the left flank.

Anakin was in his blind spot, no matter how slight.

Skywalker's Shien ready stance from the outset had been a ruse, and his Ataru acrobatics were either a ruse or a poor attempt at the art of Trakata.

Anakin was bold and brash.

He was a Djem So practitioner, and as fine a one as Dooku had ever seen, perhaps the finest in this generation. His movements were swift, not lumbering, and his blade worked like an intricate web, not like the clumsy blade of a droid warrior.

His own Makashi simply did not generate the kinetic power to meet Djem So head to head with brute force in drawn out combat. Especially not against a specialist like Anakin who devoted his time to the style. In the hands of the boy, Djem So became a ferocious storm that could not be avoided or altered.

But, it was straight forward.

Perhaps Dooku could use that to his advantage.

It was time to alter his tactics.

He dropped low and spun into a sweep. The one and most overbearing weakness of Djem So was its lack of mobility. Anakin stepped forward in his march, and Dooku's sweep struck Anakin's ankle, buckling it and throwing the young Jedi off balance.

Dooku moved in.

Anakin found himself facing the dagger of blood that was Dooku's blade.

He pressed forward, using his entire body.

He nearly broke through Dooku's guard.

Dooku gathered the force once more in a single breath that summoned power from the depths of the dark side. The full might of that power, surging through his scarlet blade, sent Anakin flying backward to crash hard against the wall of ice straight ahead.

Dooku couldn't savor the moment.

Anakin was all over him.

The young man's blade flashed and flickered and every stroke crashed against Dooku's defense with pure power. Dooku was slowly digging into his reserve of the force to just meet these attacks without incurring his own harm.

He was sending them harmlessly flying away from him and had been...But, now it was digging into his reserves to keep that pace up.

Anakin...

Anakin was pressing on like a machine.

Like a charging predator in the Unknown Region, Anakin pressed ahead, his shining blade ready to cut Dooku's own scarlet blade in half.

Anakin's rage moved him along.

 _There!_

Dooku smirked and shot his hand right toward the charging Jedi. A force push more solid than a cortosis wall smashed right into Anakin, stopping him where he stood and a burst of blue Force lightning sent him into a seizing fit of screams and howls.

Dooku lifted the young man, spraying him with lightning the whole time. Anakin just managed to hold onto his light-saber. With a wave of his hand, Dooku sent Anakin flying across the chamber, to crash through a distant wall, the impact shaking the ground at his boots as it collapsed and spilled.

Anakin struggled to get to his feet, his entire body convulsing and not listening to his will, his head was split by the temple, leaving a horrible gush of blood to trail down his face. He pressed his flesh hand into the ice, seething when it slid as some turned to water.

"Is that the best you can do, boy?"

Anakin stubbornly stood to his feet, gritting his teeth.

"Come boy, I'll end this."

Anakin's expression hardened.

"Now it's time for round two."


	25. Chapter 25

"Give up, boy." Dooku taunted, circling the younger man with a predatory gaze and a fierce scowl. "Your skills with a blade cannot best mine."

Anakin lunged forward like a charging reek, will and emotion pushed him into overdrive, his blade flashing him an elaborate array of slashes and chops, but Dooku angled his blade left, right, up, down, then in a full circle with a full spin, just enough to send Anakin's crashing blade veering off to the side each time.

Anakin pressed himself back, furrowing his brows.

"Come, come, young Jedi Knight." Dooku said, lips curling into a smirk. "Show me that great power!"

Anakin exploded into motion, coming upon Dooku with pure ferocity, his blue blade flickering. He pressed the tempo, driving Dooku back with a bold series of cuts, reversing his angles, coming from opposing trajectories, turning a thrust into a slach, and a thrust into a brutal block, and that block itself being a slash.

Dooku backpedaled with hasty steps, another crisp exhale escaping his mouth as he worked with pure rage to keep Anakin's shining blade away from his throat. Anakin let the force explode through his body, and he pressed forward, but Dooku met his increase in force reserves.

He continued to fend off Anakin's blitzing strikes, thrusting and stabbing, fighting to get inside of the younger man's guard, and finally but the younger man, in his bold youth, stepped too far forward.

Dooku remained in perfect balance, ready for a counter.

 _Your reliance on that brutish Djem So will be your downfall, boy!_

Dooku surged forward in his attack, moving like a machine, his red blade stabbing, cutting, and retracting so quickly that most of the collisions between blades was hairline and precise. Anakin jumped forward, and then lunged, and then lunged again, narrowly escaping being impaled each time.

"You're running away from me, Dooku!"

"Perhaps you are just too straightforward, young Skywalker!"

"Or you are just too old!"

"Oh? Allow me to show you the error of your bold and elan ways."

Dooku lunged, moving with thrice the speed he had shown thus far, stabbing low for Anakin's right thigh. The young man moved the blade down to block, but Dooku retracted his blade and brought it in a thrust, up high and across the flank. He turned his wrist, and angled it down at the very last second.

Anakin had managed to spin his blade up to block, but Dooku had been counting on that, as it left the young man's flank exposed. Dooku's red blade slid across his side. Anakin howled in pain, stumbling back, but wishing to end the duel before total exhaustion, Dooku retracted his blade and stabbed along his original course, digging into the younger man's left thigh.

"Wha-What...?"

Dooku brought his blade back and thrust it forward once more, digging into Anakin's right arm.

"Ahh!"

Anakin stumbled backward, tripping and crashing hard against the nearest wall. He struggled to keep himself up, but Dooku was in no mood for theatrics, and his red blade rolled over and inside Anakin's guard, and with a slight twist of his body he sent Anakin's light-saber flying across the floor.

He spun around, knocking the heel of his boot across Anakin's chin and sent the younger man flying across the room to crash into a wall.

"And, so the battle ends and the foolishness of youth shines brighter than any star ever could." Dooku said, staring at Anakin.

He lifted his red blade up high, then brought it down at the young man's head, but a familiar blue blade slammed under it, stopping it with a shower of sparks. Dooku reacted immediately, backpedaling and finally evened his feet into the ground.

 _How did he get his light-saber back so fast? It was on the other side of the chamber...When did he...? My kick! I kicked him too hard!_

"That's stubborn and foolish. You can still stand, I thought you would call it quits considering you are half a cripple at the moment."

"These are just scratches." Anakin replied coolly.

He burst into motion furiously and powerfully, his blue blade streaming and arcing with such immense speed that he was encased in its light like a piercing barrier.

Dooku lost his confident smile.

He worked furiously to keep the shining blade at bay.

Dooku lunged to the side, but stopped short as if he had hit a wall, his eyes widened a bit when he realized Anakin, in the midst of his forward attack, had used the force to block his exit to bring them face to face and blade to blade.

"Your powers have increased quite a bit, I will admit that. Still unrefined, though." Dooku sincerely congratulated.

If Anakin were more refined, he could force him to maintain front and back, he could press his forward march, but Anakin wasn't that refined or experienced in battle or with the force.

Shame.

Dooku brought himself on even footing with Anakin, trading cut for slash, chop for cleave, stab for thrust, and forced Anakin to block more often than he tried to strike.

"Not enough, however." Dooku taunted, glowering at the showers of sparks. "Not enough to save you this time!"

Dooku summoned the dark side in a single breath, thinking he could drive Anakin back and off balance, but Anakin summoned his own reserve of power, his blade flashing left, right, up, across the arc of his shoulder, and down with such force none of Dooku's attacks got the chance to slip through.

The glaring blue blade was everywhere at once, flashing, flickering, and rotating faster and faster until Dooku saw the room through a blue haze that he swore surged with force lightning and Anakin Skywalker was the conduit of that stormy haze.

With a shout of the force, Anakin shot towards the older man, and Dooku decided that it was smart to delegate.

"Guards! Droids!"

He shouted to all that stood at attention.

"Open fire!"

In a heartbeat energy bursts hammered out from the heavy blasters built into Super Battle Droid's arms. Blasts of precise bursts of plasma sprayed from Droideka. Ionized plasma raced across the expanse of space between himself and everything close or far.

Anakin let the force roar through him, and he whirled into motion. His blade batted, arced, and weaved sending every blast back at the droids.

Particle beams screeched through the chamber in streaking flashes of power. Anakin did not feel fear, he did not feel terror, he was only aware. A heightened sense of things where it was feeling more than seeing and intuition more than the rational mind.

He fixed his attention on a thread in the force that pulled him toward Dooku, not where the Count currently was, but where the Count would be when he got there in front of him...

He did not know when that would be, but it would be soon.

"Where's all of your confidence now, Dooku?!"

Dooku did not meet him eye to eye.

"Droids! MagnaGuards! Droideka! After him, all of you!"

Anakin looked side to side, watching as the droids stared closing in.

 _There!_

Anakin exploded off of his feet, rolling a sprint, leaping off the nearest wall and using a mound of ice as a jumping platform. He managed to get to the hive high above in a single and powerful bound, but he lost his wind as his chest slammed with terrible force against cold steel.

He didn't wait to catch his breath, and it was with a hasty yank of his flesh hand that he began scaling up into the hives' network. He began leaping girder to girder, beam to beam, platform to platform, slashing through ramps and cables, and he grabbed hold of a cable before the pile of destruction rumbled like thunder and swung right towards swarms of ricocheting particle beams.

His blue blade flashed so swiftly and precisely it became a barrier that scattered the blaster bolts in all directions and his aggressive swipes turned him into a swarm. He ascended higher and higher into the hives' system, spinning and whirling through the control center superstructures, manufacturing lines, and even pits of molten lava.

 _This might get crazy..._

The blasts of particle cannons from droids destroyed the precious pillars and shattered girders. Beams and ramps cried as anguished steel crashed into landing platforms. Torrents of hot debris crashed to the lower levels with the finality of thunder, crushing droids on all sides and sending a sickening boom through the space.

Anakin flipped down from a jagged beam to land on a lower level in the hive where he could see the chamber below clearly. More than half of the droids between him and Dooku had been destroyed by their own sloppy fire and the hives themselves collapsing.

But, there were still too many.

A swarm of droids as smoothly as any Jedi could, began to scale up towards his location with vigor, stepping into fires and over their own crushed brethren.

 _Do I have to send this whole kriffing place crashing down!? It might just do the trick taking care of all the pesky droids...And those Droideka are as troublesome as always...Guess I have no choice._

"Keep firing. Get after him! Do not let him escape!"

Dooku roared.

"Blast him! Blast that arrogant Jedi now! Spider Droids, swarm him!"

Anakin felt the massive shoulder cannons of spider droids beginning to track his movements, he heard the whirring and clicks that passed for communication in their minds, he felt the heat of their communication relaying from one mind to the next, he heard the screech of their joints as they ascended towards him, and he knew this is what he wanted.

He knew it would come, and it was soon.

He felt the Jedi hunters fire bolts more powerful than any type of grenade or concussive blast. There were one of the newer droids that could take out heavy artillery and vehicles critical in the Republic's war effort.

Anakin pushed the force through him, and flew towards the edge of the blast radius so that instead of shattering his bones, the long lasting shock wave of force gave him a very strong push that sent him flipping over the rest of the droids in the hives to land on the highest point in the hive system.

 _Just a little more...A little more..._

Anakin waited until the MagnaGuards and Droideka smashed into where he had just been, firing sporadically, and he sailed to the side, waiting once more until he could feel the hot power of destruction.

He focused on the burning sensation and with a single slash of his light-saber cleaved through the shoulder cannons of the power droids after him, and whirled into a force push that wrenched the duranium chins of the power droids, and brought his heel up at the last instand, snapping the battle droids' heads back hard enough to sever their heads from their bodies.

Blind, deaf, and headless, the power droids, MagnaGuards, and battle droids could only continue to obey their last orders, which was to kill him. They either staggered or marched in wild circles, sporadically firing and blasting gigantic holes in droids, girders, beams, ramps, and walls alike, or they unleashed their full firepower into one spot.

Anakin let it go until there was a furious roar from above before everything roared once more. He had braced for the sudden impact, already knowing it had been coming, but it shook the marrow right out of his bones. Hastily, he swiped his blade, finishing off the power droid with a gash through its brain-case.

"You really do make a mess of things, you little brat. Look what you have done, you uncouth barbarian!"

Anakin lunged from his high perch, reaching terminal velocity. Dooku felt a twist in the currents of the force between himself and Skywalker. He understood how Anakin was getting stronger. He understood how he could keep on fighting despite his wounds. Why he no longer spoke.

He had become an instrument to perfect battle itself. And, he now understood why Sidious had always been interested in the boy for as long as he had been working with the mysterious sith lord.

Skywalker was an absolute natural with the blade. There was fire where his heart was located, and it was burning through the walls of his Jedi training. He held the force in the clench of his fist. He focused his anger like a dagger. He let his emotions push him forward.

Anakin was half sith already, and he didn't even know it.

 _Anakin had the gift of fury._

 _Just as Cadus had the gift of wrath._

It seemed that Anakin was holding himself back. Even as he landed through Dooku's flank and rained blows upon his defenses, driving him backward, the young man couldn't quite commit to an all out attack that would eviscerate Dooku.

Dooku could feel how Skywalker kept his fury sealed behind walls of will. Restrained and focused through years of Jedi training.

Walls that were hardened by dread. Dread. It was dread not for himself, but for the beings in the galaxy that cried for help and died. Of what might happen if he should ever allow that furnace to burn out of control and what it could do to all those precious lives.

He bore all of that weight.

A young man who wanted to stop death.

 _How familiar and nostalgic..._

Dooku hissed, feeling fatigue setting in as he moved aside an overhand chop and shifted back.

"I sense fear in you, boy, but you do not use it. You do not turn that fear to anger! You do not turn it into a weapon! Yet, you are consumed by fear. Hero With No Fear, what a humorous homage to some gallant Jedi of old. You're a _fraud_ , young Skywalker. You are just a posturing fool keeping a wounded Republic on its last legs."

Dooku pointed his light-saber at the young Jedi.

"Aren't you too old to be afraid? Aren't you a little too old to be afraid of the dark side and all of those legends of sith lords? Aren't you a little too old to be led around by the nose instead of using your own gifts to see things through your own way? Should you not study those ancient dark beings for yourself and come to your own conclusions instead of having a conclusion spoken and drawn for you? Do you fear Nihilus, like Yoda? Yoda won't even speak of him or say his name."

Anakin never intended to battle Dooku with words.

That was a losing battle.

The man's tongue was a silver dagger and he had the background, education, and upbringing to verbally battle with Palpatine.

Anakin intended to defeat him with brute force. He lunged for the older man and this time Dooku raced to meet the Jedi Knight's charge with measured steps, eyes widening with anger. They stood in the middle of the destruction, blades flashing faster and faster, but Anakin _pressed_ his own attack.

His only focus was winning the fight. Not controlling his emotions. The only thing that mattered was the moment. The only thing that existed was this battle. The angrier Anakin got, the more afraid he became, the fear fed his anger, and his anger fed his shining blade.

Dooku moved with urgency, hissing and snarling as he whirled and twirled, roaring with pure dark side power, and what playfulness had come over him vanished.

Their blades became flashes and flickers, the hisses showering in sparks and blinding light. Dooku and Anakin. Jedi and Sith. Sith and Jedi. They moved against each other with fury, ripping the air around them with eruptions of power.

The flame had all but consumed Jedi restraint, and fear that had become anger matured into fury without effort, and that fury beamed in Anakin's blue blade.

Anakin worked his own blade with Dooku's in perfect harmony, weaving them around and over with blinding speed and precision. Dooku's blade of blood, flashed forward, to the sides, and back with equal precision, negating slash after slash at the cost of stamina.

Dooku retracted, drawing his shoulders back, and Anakin's slashing blade hit nothing. Dooku stabbed straight ahead, changing his trajectory by just a few millimeters, intercepting the blue blade by its tip.

With a flourish of his wrist Dooku worked up inside, veering into Anakin's guard, and shoved him over, then back around with a sudden twist, yanked him to the side, struggling to launch the blue light-saber from his grasp.

Anakin held on, and so Dooku threw him off to the side going on the offensive immediately. Anakin whirled and lunged, flashing back into his fighting posture, pressing his momentous attack once more but Dooku was relentless in his own, thrusting repeatedly, keeping Anakin swiping his stabs away from his flanks and face.

Anakin lunged once more, roaring and slashing hard.

"Fool!" Dooku cried.

He stabbed ahead and slashed downward, just not cutting off Anakin's blade, but ripping into his good thigh, at the middle. Anakin yelled, swinging with all of his might, and with a hiss of sparks and a scream of pain, Dooku reeled and fell backwards from the slash that tore through his cloak.

Anakin stumbled across the ground, gasping and grunting in agony before finally falling against the wall, a long breath heaving his chest.

Dooku staggered up to his feet, noting if it weren't for his armor, that strike would have killed him. It very well could have, but he had been fighting Anakin for a long while now, both were reaching fatigue, and perhaps it was because of that he hadn't been felled right here and now.

"I guess you are stubborn, but this effectively ends our fight. You are a fluid and fine practitioner of Djem So, but you are still unrefined and nothing can make up for its lack of mobility. Brute force in place of precision and finesse is folly at best and stupidity at the worst."

Anakin looked into the older man's eyes as he brought himself to a standing position. He could see the flash of fear. The confidence shattering and being replaced by dread. Despite his slick words, Dooku's expression was telling a different story.

In that moment of indecision, he lunged toward Dooku, the force crying out like thunder.

Anakin seemed to wield thousands of blades rather than one. He was at the center of a pulsing orb of blue that clamped down its jaws. He attacked with a swift rhythm designed to keep the tempo in his favor and push his foe off balance.

His blade came high and then veered low, he drove forward with his hips, striking from opposite angles, flipping, spinning, and even crouching. Dooku knew the layout of the tunnel system sprawling through Rhen Var, he knew the hive system sprawling through the planet, and he worked himself toward the exit leading to the surface.

Battling through the below freezing paths of ice, Dooku and Anakin rounded a corner to bring them in sight of the only way to natural light.

Anakin knew that Dooku was pressing for an escape, so he played along, and when Dooku thrust out with the force, Anakin allowed himself to backpedal, then front flipped up beyond the archway for natural light and onto the landing that lead to the surface of Rhen Var.

With a cry of pure rage Dooku summoned the force to his will, sending Anakin rocketing up and through the entire tunnel system, far away from himself.

The impact could have snapped his spine and tail bone, broken his neck, separated his discs, or at the very least leave a few breaks and sprains. But, Anakin cocooned himself in the force, and used the force to push through the obstacle.

Even so he burst onto the surface of Rhen Var, rolling across ice and snow bruised, battered, and momentarily stunned. He slid far away from the gaping hole in the surface, finally stopping when his feet hit a block of ice.

Dooku climbed out of the crater, staring down Anakin with an expression of hate and rage.

"You don't know when to quit or give up. I will eventually kill you, Anakin. Don't live your life in fear. We can end the misery right here."

Anakin's responded the only way he could.

He hurled out a wave of force energy he had been gathering during the older man's speech. There was nothing subtle or moderate about the attack. It was a force push, or more akin, a force blast. The immense shock wave shook the very foundations of the planet where they stood. The concussive blast had more than enough power pulverize Dooku's flesh into meat pulp and grind his bones to dust.

Dooku threw up a shield to protect himself from the terrifying attack, but he couldn't shield the terrain around him. The landscape exploded, spreading into gigantic chunks of rubble and ice within just a few seconds. With a roar of thunder and a shout of agony the glaciers and mountains collapsed in a shower of earth, stone, and ice burying the underground facility under tons of debris.

A second later the rest of the landscape caved in, drowning out the screams of both Dooku and Anakin with a deafening rumble. Both watched the spectacle of the landscape's implosion. Billowing clouds of debris and snow rolled out from the carnage and out in every direction to fill the vast crater left by their collision.

Anakin let out a crisp breath.

Feeling severe fatigue from the long and technical light-saber battle and drained by the sudden unleashing of such force reserves, he kept himself down to gather his stamina until he was covered in a layer of fine ice. He struggled wearily to his feet, and reached out with the force, searching for some sign that Dooku was alive or had been buried.

The older man was oddly enough on his flank, having chosen the same path of evasion. Perhaps it had been instinct, or it could have been fear. Dooku wasn't sure what to do in that moment, and so rather than being buried, he followed his own course of movement.

The regal and impeccable Count Dooku, scared of him.

Anakin decided to end it.

He already did before the fight happened.

But in this moment, wounded and weary, he makes the decision to win this battle. To exert his will purely and so raw and distilled.

Dooku should lose the same arm he had took long ago and his other arm as well.

He should lose both of his hands.

His pride should be reduced to nothing.

Yes.

Anakin's decision flashed into reality.

Dooku weaved his blade, sliding in, then jerking to the side. Anakin had been expecting it this time.

His blade moved like a bolt lightning parrying the attack. With the second thrust, he was more grounded, and his parry turned into a block that sent Dooku's blade flying high.

Dooku flew into motion, diving sidelong, retracted his blade, and whirled half a circle, rolling, coming around already launching a stab right at Anakin's face.

He was stopped. Anakin bored down on Dooku. He rained down slashes like a brute, but Dooku maintained his guard and sent them away, gasping each time. He surged forward, trying to swipe Anakin on the side, trying to ram his boot into his face, but Anakin was too fast and sidestepped the attacks.

Every time Anakin came around, he slashed, chopped, and stabbed his blade ramming it into Dooku's with a rapid tempo. In his ferocity the younger man raised his blade to rain down another barrage, and seeing the chance Dooku shifted away, spinning so that his cloak flourished and he was now standing opposite of Anakin.

But, the young man was swarming him again, light-saber weaving through the air with pure ferocity. Its shine eclipsed into a glow that surrounded him. Dooku dodged one pulse and lifted himself high into air with a force jump, trying to keep one step ahead of that increasingly lethal barrier of blades.

Anakin was good, Dooku could admit that. Very good. Remarkable. More than once he had to parry and evade to avoid a cutting strike. There was little reprieve. Anakin, in his turbulent furious momentum, kept up his offensive flurry, pushing him on the defensive with sudden thrusts and arcing slashes.

One misstep.

Dooku in his rage went for a slashing attack and his lead foot moved an inch too far.

Anakin knew it would come, he had been waiting, and now he would strike.

He whipped forward, slashing to the left, followed through, swung around to the right, swung back to the left, cut himself short of following through, stabbed straight out, then tightened his grip, completing his two and half arcs, his blade going down, left, then up and forward.

He glided into Dooku's guard, spinning to complete the circuit, and around to parry the incoming slash perfectly.

There was no follow up on Dooku's part.

That left Anakin to follow through, body shifting as his knees bent perfectly, aligning with his extended shoulders, and his upward slash had nearly met its mark.

A piece of gray hair from Dooku's scalp sent a spray of smoke into the air. If it had been centimeters more his head would no longer be on his shoulders.

The older man's eyes widened-something about that attack, its motions, the patterns, and its cadence were familiar.

 _Impossible! There is no way this hyper emotional brat has been taught or has ever seen any technique or attack from Juyo or that Vaapad the little Padawan created! Yet, that attack just now was two of Juyo's attacks fused into one of Djem So's...He made up for his lack of mobility within an instant while making me believe he was going to strike five points, when he was really going for my head! Did he do it on instinct? Did he make it up just now? How...?_

The lapse into thought proved fatal.

Anakin was in front of him. His blade moved with his will and blue fire vaporized black Corellian nanosilk, sheared through bone, cleaved skin, burned tendons, and cauterized flesh.

Dooku's hand which held his light-saber was in the air.

The hand fell with blood scarlet, and Anakin reached out with the force, taking it from the amputated limb with ease. Anakin's wrist glided in a deceptively fluid motion, the arc even more fluid, despite being such a basic movement with his blade.

Dooku's other hand flew away.

The older man's eyes widened, his face going from shocked to blank. He fell to his knees, overcome with pain and despair.

His weapon of scarlet blazed in Anakin's hand.

Two blades were at Count Dooku's throat.

Both light-sabers were in Anakin's hands, his gaze one of fire but uncertainty, and the blade held within his flesh hand burned with the synthetic crimson crystal of sith.

Dooku cringed, struggling to gather his breath. He still had some measure of hope in his heart that he would survive this.

That Anakin wasn't going to take _that_ step.

But, in the young man's eyes Dooku could only see fire. His contorted expression was that of a dragon, and the black smoke in his furnace of a heart spewed from every orifice.

 _When did he...It was almost as if..._

"Anakin, I am defenseless..." Dooku managed to gasp out, looking up at who could be his executioner here and now.

 _Kill him! Kill him now! Cut off his head!_

* * *

Years of Jedi training made Anakin hesitate in delivering the decapitating blow. He looked down at Dooku, vision swimming before it sharpened into clarity. He didn't see a sith lord or a Jedi posturing as a sith lord. He seen a beaten, tired, humiliated, and broken old man.

An old man who had no hands-who could no longer wield a saber.

"You will take me to trial. You won't just murder me here in cold blood."

Anakin stared Dooku down.

 _Kill him! Cut off his head!_ _End his pathetic life. End it! Now_!

Anakin knew this raging voice was in fact, nothing more than the roar of angry and fury that had been clenched by his will. Held behind the walls of his restraint and iron of dread. It was the roar for revenge. The roar of justice for all of those who were killed or worse by this man.

Dooku's death was justice.

The man should not stand trial.

Darth Tyranus should not stand trial.

He killed _billions_ he _should_ die.

 _Enslaved_ even more.

He was a cruel and callous piece of mud.

 _Kill him!_

Anakin furrowed his brow, jaw clenching.

 _Kill him! He deserves to die! His death is justice! End his wretched existence!_

Anakin grimaced, feeling an ache split through his skull.

 _He is unarmed. I took his hands._ Anakin reminded himself.

Dooku looked up into Anakin's eyes and for a second, he realized he had been played as the pompous fool since the very beginning. He had never been the _true_ apprentice. He was never the heir to all of the power and knowledge of the sith.

Count Dooku was only a tool, would continue to be a tool, and he knew this well.

Treachery is the way of Sith.

Anakin disengaged the light-sabers and slowly backed away from Dooku, eyes remaining fixated on the older man with borderline murderous intent.

"It is not the Jedi way to do such a thing."

And, the Jedi way is not always justice.

What they want is not always justice.

Is not always _good._

It is not always the _right_ way.

Anakin knew this well, and it was why he didn't listen.

He carved his own path.

"I cut off your hands and have your light-saber. Your pride is in shambles, so that satisfies me enough that I don't need to take your head. This is over, Count Dooku."

* * *

There was neither time nor reason to regret taking Dooku's hands and squashing his pride. For all his skill, riches, knowledge, and status, he had become an obstacle that he needed to take down. An obstacle that was now with him.

An obstacle he had taken down.

Anakin began the long trek on foot towards the only ship on the world, following the path he forced out of Dooku.

The man's sleek and sharp ship was sitting on the landing pad where it had been the entire time, and Anakin quickly checked if it had all of the supplies it needed, fuel, message drones. He made another quick inspection of the ship and found that all of its systems were in working order. It was hyperspace capable.

He put bacta on his wounds, ripping off pieces of his tattered robe to dress them the best he could.

Anakin boarded the ship with Dooku walking steadily behind him. He sat the man down in the back and locked him in with braces. He programmed a course into the message drones using the most recent coordinates he had downloaded from Dooku's ship.

The sharp and sleek ship launched from the frozen world's surface, climbing higher and higher until it punched through the atmosphere into the black expanse of space.

Anakin noted the blockade was gone, but he didn't recall Dooku ever giving the order, but before he could ponder more on it he punched in the hyperspace coordinates of his destination of Coruscant, then discharged three message drones.

The drones would reach Coruscant within a couple of days, offering the Council a shaky report and notice that he was delivering the greatest gift in the galaxy, in the form of Count Dooku.

Anakin would return to Coruscant a hero.

A savior of the Republic.

The man who defeated Count Dooku and brought him in for trial.

The Hero With No Fear.


	26. Chapter 26

The light of dusk swirled through Coruscant's skies.

Mace Windu stared past Yoda and Ki Adi Mundi, through the Temple's arched windows at the hordes of ships and cruisers many miles away, whirling, beeping, and crashing, all of it fading away into dusk.

Yoda leaned on his gimer stick.

"Since the fall of Kaan's Brotherhood of Darkness and the death of Darth Bane more than one thousand years ago, there have been hundreds of thousands of Jedi...Even ten of millions. We know in our hearts that all of them fervently fed the light with each work of their hands. With each breath they took, and with every beat of their hearts they did what was right. There have been only two Sith for one thousand years. Only two, no more and no less. Jedi create light through our actions and deeds, but the Sith do not create darkness. They use the darkness that is there. Their actions feed the darkness that has always been there and will always be there. Sadness. Loneliness. Sorrow. Anguish. Despair. Rage. Anger. Wrath. Spite. Strife. Greed. Hubris. Jealousy. Envy. Enmity. Aggression. Cruelty. Depravity. Lust. Fear. These are all natural to sentient beings and is part of our existence, it is a part of our darker existence."

Ki Adi Mundi regarded Windu with a pensive expression. He was more unnerved by Windu's rant than shocked. "Master Windu, I'm not sure I am following your line of thought. Would you be implying that the Jedi have cast _too_ much light since that time? Such a thing would and should be _impossible_ as it goes against every principle that we know. Every principle that exists. This war that rages on is not the extension of light but a beacon of the dark."

Windu's expression was like granite. "I am just saying that we don't really know. We don't understand what it means to bring balance to the force. We don't even know if we can. We don't even know if the force is truly out of balance. We have no way of anticipating or predicting what this may involve. What extremes we will have to take to see it through to the end. We may have to go down a darker path, a darker line of thought, and we can't avoid it if it comes to that."

"It just doesn't make any sense...How can the dark side be so powerful, and here of all places..." Ki Adi Mundi wisely, tried to chance the topic.

"Infinite in capacity and depth, is the force. Even now, the more I learn, more to unlearn there is, much there is that I do not know. Much there is, we do not know, and much more we will never know. Long enough to live, we do not have to unravel full mystery." Yoda admitted.

"So you both have the same bad feeling that I've had for a while now? You both feel that we have turned a corner and there is no way around it or no way to get back to where we once were?" Ki Adi Mundi asked, tone sad.

Windu could only remember sending his good friend Agen Kolar after his good comrade Cadus to kill him.

The corner had long been turned...But, it had been turned long before the blockade of Naboo.

Yoda narrowed his green eyes, tilting his head downward. "In motion, are events, and waver, we must not before nor in the midst of these events. A more turbulent time approaches and there will be a crisis in our midst. Hang on tight, united, we all must stay. Perseverance, we must adhere to. A critical time comes, if distracted we are, extinct the Jedi could become."

"Yes, I agree. This war...It is just like being in a cortosis mine without the power equipment. If we stop going with what we know and our foundations, we'll never reach the light, we'll never see the end of this war, and the Jedi Order will not survive." Mace said, tone low, knuckles cracking.

"And what if there is no way out? What if there is no end to this tunnel? What if it is the end of an era and the birth of a new one?" Ki Adi Mundi asked, tone calm, ever the pragmatist.

"Trust in the will of the force, we will. Guide us to an answer it will, like it has since the first Jedi. No other choice do we have in this matter."

Ki Adi Mundi and Windu both accepted the words with solemn nods.

"Maybe we should take more action. We have been preoccupied with the war that we have not been investing our time in the galactic politics." Windu said, mostly in thought.

Ki Adi Mundi looked at Windu, eyes observant. "We cannot play that role as it goes against our nature. It is why many Jedi, including Dooku have left the Order."

"Trust Anakin and Cadus, do you not?" Yoda looked at Windu. "More confidence in them, I thought you had."

"I trust them both with my life. Cadus has saved me in combat many times and Anakin has dug me out of several severe situations. And, that is precisely the problem."

Yoda and Ki Adi Mundi watched Windu silently.

"For those two...There is nothing more important than loyalty. They are both the most loyal and dedicated men I have ever met. Loyal and dedicated beyond reason to their cause. Despite all that we have tried to teach them about the sacrifices and moderation that are their duty as being a Jedi...They will both truly never understand, and never truly by loyal to the Jedi Order undoubtedly. They will never just take orders. They will always be mavericks and carve their own paths. It makes them unpredictable. It makes them dangerous."

Mace looked over at Yoda, and his expression softened the slightest.

"You and I have been close since I was a boy. Yet if sacrificing your life would end this war one month sooner...If it would end this war right now, you know I would sacrifice your life. Ki Adi Mundi, we have been through the jungles together, but you know I would do the same."

"As would I." Ki Adi Mundi admitted sadly.

"As it is your duty. As I would your sacrifice your life. As any Jedi would sacrifice any other Jedi, as it is their duty in the cause of peace."

"Any Jedi would do that. Except for Cadus and Anakin." Ki Adi Mundi admitted.

Windu drew his brows together. "Master Sifo Dyas raised Cadus far away from the Jedi Temple...There is no telling what that radical man could have put in his head or if Cadus himself knew about the Clone Army. Anakin was too old, but because of Obi Wan, and the death of Qui Gon we allowed him to become Obi Wan's Padawan."

"Cadus told us he did not know of the army, and he was not lying. Even you Windu, felt no deceit within Cadus answered our questions. Anakin may have been older, but his devotion and heroism cannot be undermined." Ki Adi Mundi reasoned.

Windu's eyes narrowed.

"Do you not trust your fellow Jedi?"

Windu eyed Ki Adi Mundi, trying to find the words to explain.

"I am...Wary of them both."

The trio just exchanged glances. They remembered the times both men had violated orders. The times they had put entire operations at risk. The times they put the lives of thousands at risk. The times they risked the control of whole planetary systems...The times both dived headlong into a battle or danger without permission, breaking rank, and even going after Dreadnaughts.

Just to save people who needed help.

More than once, in fact, to save one of them.

More than once to liberate entire worlds and systems.

"I think that ideals like peace never meant much to those two. They are loyal to people, they want to help people, they want to fight for the freedom of people. They expect just not loyalty in return, but their comrades to back them up in saving the lives of those who cry for their help. Whenever we are in battle they have always saved me, more times that I can count. Whether I was swarmed by droids or in an impossible dogfight, they always fought fiercely to protect me."

Mace and Yoda looked at Ki Adi Mundi with steady gazes, not blinking, and after a second, Ki Adi Mundi lowered his gaze a fraction. "Because, I would do the same for them. I have always done the same for them without any question."

"Where your concern lies, I do not know." Yoda's expression turned observant. "Fear, do you, this task they cannot complete?"

"I am firmly convinced that those two can do anything they put their mind to. They have both proven themselves over and over. They can do anything, except betray a friend. Except sacrifice a comrade, even in the name of peace. What we have done to them recently by sending them away, what we plan to do in the future...If we must resort those measures...It could lead to them never trusting us again."

" _But that is what Jedi are. That is what we have pledged ourselves to since our inception more than twenty thousand years ago. Selfless duty and selfless service for the Republic. For Democracy! For civilization! We do not put our own interests over those of the greater majority or think selfishly._ "

Windu's tone and expression were shaded by the shadows of dusk, and his furrowed brow deepened within the shadows.

"Yes..." Ki Adi Mundi said with a sad expression. "That is what being a Jedi is."

 _That's why they will never trust us again when this is all over._

* * *

Padme struggled to keep her mind centered on the studies at hand as her worry about Cadus's recovery began to hold her down again. He insisted on meditating rather than going into a bacta tank. Still, she put bacta on his wounds and made sure he was cleaned up and wearing clean clothes before he went off to meditate.

She wasn't going to argue with him, but it made it very difficult to focus on the lesson at the moment.

Honestly...

"The smaller blades will give you greater speed and maneuverability. By using the double bladed light-saber you move one blade, you know where the other one is. You sweep and flourish."

The holo-image of Cadus explained everything calmly and patiently.

Padme sat in front of it, nodding steadily.

The holo-image and personality of Cadus wasn't incorrigible, at least.

"Always grip the handle lightly in your fingers. Control the weapon with your wrists and hands rather than the muscles of your arm. You may sacrifice reach and leverage, but you will be able to create a shield of impenetrable defense."

"Defense will not slay my enemies in combat, I am too popular to leave alive." Padme remarked.

"Because of your build you may lack the physical strength necessary for the powerful attacking strikes of Djem So or the other more aggressive forms. You must remember to use your quickness, cunning, be swift, be elusive, and be patient so you always best your enemies."

The holo-image ignited a light-saber and took a long swing. Another holo-blade intercepted the blow, easily deflecting it to the side.

Padme nodded.

"Form three Soresu allows me to parry incoming attacks with minimal effort. My opponent must expend energy with each blow, slowly tiring while my stamina and endurance do not chance. I do not block, but rather, I redirect. I wait for my opponents to become tired, angry, irate, frustrated, and annoyed with my evasion. I seize that small opening they provide when they let their emotions slip."

Cadus seized his light-saber with both hands and raised it high over his head, then brought it straight down in a chop. Using the techniques she had studied for two hours each day since her training began, Padme watched keenly as the holo-blade went to meet her Master's blade.

Had the attack been geared for a head‐on collision, the strength of the attack would have driven the blade back into a shoulder, or knocked the light-saber from one's hand. Instead the blade clipped Cadus's blade with a glancing contact, skewing it so that it continued its upward arc at an angle that passed far from his head.

"But a double bladed light-saber lacks mobility, and because I am so short such a weapon will not play in my favor. I do not want to stick to tradition completely, as everyone knows how to defend, counter, and attack against the basic light-saber. There is the shoto and other variations, but even duelists know how to defend against those. I need to use something nobody knows how to attack, counter, or defend against. Soresu appears good on the surface, but if I use that in drawn out combat my stamina and energy could be expended by blocking and redirecting no matter how slight. That is designed to take on blaster wielding enemies, not brute swordsmen."

"You are always mindful of the nuances, that is good. It will serve you well in the studies of the force when we get to that portion." The holo-image of Cadus remarked. He nodded approvingly, winding up for another furious swipe.

"There must be something that no one has any defenses against. Everyone can attack, counter, and defend against a regular light-saber. There has to be something that is rare and that no one can combat against." Padme reasoned.

"Perhaps the light-whip would be what you have in mind. A rare and exotic weapon that has not seen much use. It allows you to strike from several meters away. You can get within, behind, around, over, and even under your foe's guard as well. If you use multiple tassels, you can overwhelm one or many opponents. But, there are drawbacks to this weapon. You must swing wide to gain momentum, though there is training to negate this. It is difficult to use in defensive maneuvers and velocities. They are not good for parrying either. It does not have the same strength as a blade. It cannot cut through durasteel walls or armor and many substances in the galaxy can survive a hit from this weapon. They can also short out if they are hit hard enough. Someone with brute force or great speed can overwhelm you if you are not properly trained or don't finish the fight quickly."

To illustrate his point Cadus took a wild swipe and a holo-image of a light-whip appeared. The momentum of his swing caused him to lean too far forward, exposing his shoulder and back. With a flick the light-whip redirected completely around his torso, looped around his opposite arm, and then went into his throat.

The follow through would have taken his arm off at the shoulder socket and bisected his torso at the ribs.

Padme was amazed by the direct hits and their fatality. While a regular blade would have scored a meter long stroke to the shoulder, with the light-whip, however, the blade looped around, and then struck like a like a Krayt Dragon gets its prey in the neck with its teeth and its hide with its claws.

"It can completely bypass an offense or defense! It also can strike multiple points of contact at once, that is incredible! If I can push my own attack without overestimating it, I can overwhelm my foe through sheer surprise alone. I would need to learn the more aggressive and powerful styles instead of that passive Soresu!" Padme exclaimed in triumph, grinning.

Cadus nodded in approval but the day's lesson had only just begun. "You do not like Soresu?"

"I am not the type to sit and wait, you know that."

"While I am aware of that thanks to my creator, you must learn the importance of Soresu and know its foundation. Soresu's subtle movements will serve you will in mastering the light-whip if you intend to incorporate kinetic movements and gymnastics into your attacks. If you intend to use two, Soresu's stress on minimal movement will help you even more." The holo-image explained in the same stern voice it always used.

Padme bowed her head a little, looking sheepish.

"May I ask a question."

"I am here to give you wisdom and guidance. How you use it and apply it is by your own discretion."

Padme nodded. "Why do Jedi train so young?"

The holo-image regarded Padme carefully, eyes growing stern. "Age is no measure of skill or wisdom. Jedi take children so young so they can meld them to their ways. It is easier to indoctrinate them from birth, than say if they are ten, or seventeen. Why do you ask this specific question?"

"I was just wondering."

"Age is no measure of skill or wisdom. You can become extremely powerful in a short amount of time, as you know, there is much to training. Your overall potential could be limitless, it is just a matter of tapping into it and being willing to tap into it. Jedi train so young so their indoctrination takes hold by the time the child is twenty years old, it is not to develop their skills with a blade or their abilities in the force."

Padme nodded, smiling with relief.

That was great to hear.

That tipped the scales very well in her favor.


	27. Chapter 27

"Goodbye mom."

Anakin tried to sound braver and more determined this time, but his resolve was nonexistent.

"Mom! I can't do it, Mom! Please, I don't want to go! I don't want to leave you! I don't want to!"

Anakin's shoulders trembled and he sobbed, nearly screaming in despair when the sadness burn through him like lava.

He broke down falling, gasping, retching out sobs. All he could do was hang onto his mother. He never wanted to leave, he never wanted to leave her warm embrace.

She comforted him with her warmth.

 _"Mom, please..."_

She knelt before him, her worn face kind.

 _"Mom..."_

"Remember when you saved those banthas from being shot? And the time you saved those people from those Tuskens? The one time with the droids and Jawas? Remember how you helped hide Kitster so the Hutt's killers didn't get a hold of him? Remember how you would run through the city and cause trouble by doing all of those tricks? All of those times you wee exhausted, but kept pushing and going, do you remember?"

 _"I don't want to leave you."_

Shmi squeezed his shoulders, smiling lovingly. "You are so kind and so brave. You have to help people my son, so many people that you can't begin to count. You have always helped anyone who was in need. I know how strong you are, Annie. I know how kind and compassionate you are. I know you can do this. I know how much of a difference you can make...I know how much _good_ you are capable of. I know how much you touch people's hearts."

 _"I love you mom."_

He tried to wipe away his tears. She was wrong. He was not strong. He couldn't save her. He couldn't stop himself from leaving her.

He never even got to say goodbye properly.

But, she decided he had to go, even if he found it hard, even if he resisted, like he was right now, she made up her mind.

It was for his own good.

"Will I ever see you again?"

 _You died..._

"What does your heart tell you?"

 _In my arms._

Anakin didn't look her fully in the eye. "I hope so...I really hope so...Yes."

His mother nodded. "Then it will happen, Annie."

 _You died in my arms._

Anakin took a deep breath to steady himself and wiped away his tears.

"I will become a Jedi Knight. And I will come back and free you, Mom. I promise. I promise to free everyone here on Tattooine and in the galaxy. I will end slavery so no one has to have chips put inside of them so they blow up and so no one is sold and called a slave instead of a person with a name and with feelings."

Shmi smiled.

"My love is always with you. No matter how far, what planet, what star, what system you are on, even as you dream, even when I pass on from this life, and even when you pass on...I will _always_ love you, my little Annie. I will always be right..."

She smiled, poking his beating heart.

"Right here. Feel it beat? My heart beats with your heart, always, my son."

 _"I love you mom. I'm so sorry."_

"Do not be sorry. Be brave. Be strong. Never forget your courage, compassion, and love. Never forget that you know the difference between good and evil. To be good, to do good, and to not think of your own gain. Bring some good to the galaxy and don't look back even once my son. Be a hero."

"I love you, Mom. I love you. I love you! I love you!" Anakin cried.

She hugged him one final time, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop her from turning him around so he was facing the desolateness of loneliness.

 _I don't want to leave, mom!_

 _Don't make me leave you!_

"Don't look back, Annie."

She gave him a small push.

He found himself striding forward.

Now, he was alone.

He walked towards a point on the horizon without slowing down, marching stubbornly, crying without restraint. He wiped his running nose and slammed his forearm over his eyes, letting out a loud sob as tears and snot soaked his sleeve.

 _My mother is dead..._

 _I have no home..._

 _Master Qui Gon is dead..._

He kept trudging on. Eventually the tears dried and he just took deep breaths, reeling, trying to recover, but seeing a familiar smile made him break into a sprint.

"Snips!"

His former Padawan turned to him, smaller, eyes big, but her smile was the same.

"Snips, what's wrong? Are you leaving me too?"

Seeing tears run down her face, Anakin knew it was true.

"E-Everyone I love either leaves me or dies. They're always snatched away. It isn't fair!" He began to sob again, slamming his forearm into his face to soak the tears.

He blinked, sniffing hard when she grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"It was never you, Master. I know you always believed in me, gave me a chance, and you fought by my side to the very end."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because...I...I don't know if I can trust myself. And if the Council doesn't trust me...If my fellow Jedi don't trust me, how can I trust myself? How can I be a part of something bigger?"

"Snips, come on." Anakin was grasping for straws, ready to just snap in frustration. " _Come on_."

She smiled, not letting go of his hand. "It was never you, Master."

"Who cares about the Council! They're all stupid!"

"Anakin..."

"Why are you leaving me?"

She looked deep into his eyes, gripping his hand tightly.

"I am not leaving Anakin Skywalker the person, my Master, my friend, and...I am leaving the Jedi Order. It is no fault of your own. None of this is your fault nor will I ever blame you for any of it. This is not goodbye for all eternity, Anakin. We will see each other again in the future. That is what we promised each other a long time ago, don't you remember Master?"

Anakin jolted awake, gasping, staring into the realm of hyperspace. Finally he remembered where he was and what he had been doing.

It had been a dream, but it felt like he was right there. He could hear his mother, hear his former Padawan, he could feel their emotions, his own turmoil, their love, their touch, and...

* * *

"You were my Padawan...For such a short time."

Cadus didn't finish his sentence.

He looked away, biting his bottom lip.

The gray eyed girl regarded him with a soft smile.

"It's okay, Master. I am always with you."

Cadus could hear the happy tone in the girl's voice, but he could feel himself and her breaking down with each passing second.

He shook his head. "You are my first Padawan...You're like a daughter to me. I wish you well. I really..."

"I'm sorry I can't stay with you, Master. I'm going to miss working with you and spending late nights talking like we always did. I'm really going to miss our discussions about history and eating fried ice cream with you and going to those diners! You've been a great Master...And, even more...A great father to me. I'll make sure I don't waste your training or your wisdom. I promise!"

"Where will you go?" He asked.

"I am going to the Outer Rim and beyond to help people most in need."

Cadus stared deep into her eyes. He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a handful of gold coins, shoving them into her hand. "Here. If someone hassles you, one of these will be enough to get their whole crew to back off."

The girl's gray eyes flicked down down at the gold coins, then back up at Cadus.

"Master...Thank you..."

Her hands shook as she took the coins.

Tears ran down her cheeks. "Thank you so much."

"Do you have to go? Do you have to? Can't you stay with me?"

The girl swallowed hard. "I..."

She glanced past him, at some point beyond the horizon.

She shook her head.

"I can't. You taught me to be good and to do good, to touch the hearts of other people, and I will spread good one person at a time. I will touch the hearts of one person at a time."

Cadus nodded. "You are not a Padawan anymore..."

"Well..." She trailed off, biting her lip, looking at him.

He tried to smile.

"Thanks for everything, Master Cadus. Thank you for choosing me to be your apprentice, thank you for making me your Padawan. Thank you for raising me into a Jedi Knight! You're my best friend!"

Cadus cried, biting his bottom lip. "I won't ever forget you or everything that we did together. You're like a daughter, I don't want you to go."

He hugged the girl mightily.

They stood there, tears burning their eyes, a storm of emotions tearing them apart.

"I can't do it, Master! I don't want to go!"

"I don't want you to leave!"

Cadus shook, crying, straining, gasping for oxygen, doing everything he could to just hang on.

He never wanted her to leave his side, he never wanted her presence to be away from him. She looked him in his eyes the first time they seen each other, and without ever saying a word, they had understood each other in that moment.

He would be her Master and she would be his Padawan, but he had not chosen her...She had chosen him when she was still a little one.

"Remember when we saved those people by covering them in those leaves so they weren't detected by those hunters? And, there was the time we saved the family of Wookiees from that syndicate of slavers? And, there was that time with the family of Cereans. Remember how you always wandered off in the Jedi Temple, but always told me you didn't mean to wander off and would be in the gardens?"

"The rainbows in the mist, Master!"

Cadus nodded.

"You will be the mist that springs forth flowers. I know how strong and compassionate you are. I know you can do this. I know how much of a difference you can make...I won't confine you to myself or the Jedi Temple."

"I love you, Master!"

"Will I ever see you again?"

"What does your heart tell you, Master?"

Cadus shrugged. "I hope. Yes...I hope..."

She nodded with a bright smile. "We will always see each other."

Cadus took a deep breath to steady himself and wiped his tears from his face.

"I will train more Padawan into fine Jedi Knights. And, they will do what they can to help you when the time comes."

"No matter how far we are, no matter how many light-years separate us, no matter how old we may get, I will always be in your heart and you will always be in mine. For all eternity, Master. There is no separation between us, just as you chose me, and raised me into a Jedi Knight, we are forever bonded in the force. In each other." The girl told him, smiling kindly.

"You grew too fast, far too soon. I wish you would have been more silly and aloof like the others, you always picked up on things and understood the deeper depths to it all very quickly."

She hugged him tight and he returned her hug, clenching her brown robes like his life depended on it.

"It is all thanks to your teachings, Master. Little by little I will spread love and compassion, and every act of good I do will spread that good. Every person's life I touch, they will touch another person's and another, and from that, goodness will spread. I will protect precious lives and touch precious lives, just as you've always taught me. Just as you've given me the strength to do with my own two hands." She grinned, gray eyes shining with tears.

"You are a fine Jedi Knight."

"All thanks to your training and wisdom, Master!"

Cadus looked away, past the horizon, eyes setting on something he couldn't see. "I..."

"We will always be together, Master. For all eternity. You are my friend. My friend, just like the new summer wind."

Cadus's eyes snapped open, he took a deep breath.

Still in a haze, he closed his eyes, and massaged his throbbing temples. He had been dreaming, but, something about the whole thing felt more than a dream, almost like he was...


	28. Chapter 28

Windu kept the hatch grip in a death clutch. His grim expression hardened against the wind gusts.

Shaak Ti and Kit Fisto kept themselves rooted in place with the force, rather than grip anything with a clutch of death like he was. Neither decided to shield their eyes from the glare of the orbital mirrors that concentrated Corsuscant's daylight, and Kit Fisto looked into the glare before he narrowed his eyes, trying to keep his anxiousness at bay.

Windu focused his eyes on Shaak Ti after a few moments and decided not to comment about her staring out the window with rapt attention, trying very hard to look as if she wasn't searching for a particular life-force.

To try and hide it was foolish. Shaak Ti radiated relief and excitement so intensely that Windu could hear the thunder of her heartbeat in the force. He sighed softly, closing his eyes. He had too good of an idea whose face she was hoping to see.

But, then again if Anakin's report was correct that meant Count Dooku was in his custody. The Republic achieved three critical victories in the war effort and captured the Head of State of the Confederacy.

Windu kept that same thundering heartbeat at bay, for he knew it was too soon. Even if he wanted to rejoice, now was not the time.

"Do you think he really did it?" Kit Fisto broke the deafening silence. "Anakin, I mean."

"If he did, it's a miracle if I've ever seen one." Windu admitted.

"Is it okay for us to relax, though? What if Dooku allowed himself to be caught?" Shaak Ti asked.

Windu's eyes focused outside. The gunship turned in a swift arc and roared over intersections of the bottomless city-scape that made the Galactic Capital so famous. It turned again, sharper, and speared straight for the industrial zone with no care of the rigid traffic laws that governed flight on Coruscant.

Martial law was officially in effect, and until it was officially lifted by the Senate, the skies of Coruscant would only have Republic military craft, Jedi transports, and emergency vehicles flying through them.

This particular gunship was all three and more, because it was capable of going outside of the planet's atmosphere to the nearest moon that orbited Coruscant if need be.

"I do not know what there would be to gain from allowing himself to be captured. He is the Head of State of the CIS. Without him acting as the glue..." Windu trailed off.

"Only time will tell with that one..." Kit Fisto himself trailed off.

Shaak Ti massaged her montral carefully, closing her eyes.

They spotted the warships without much trouble on the landing platform. The _Vigilance_ proudly towering over everything else nearby. The clones disembarking with precision along with their hover-tanks and Jadthu-Class Landers made it all the easy to spot.

Windu seen Obi Wan and Cody disembark. He seen Cadus and Padme disembark. He seen Anakin disembark with his prisoner.

Windu shook his head.

These five again.

It was always these five getting into the _most_ trouble.

They always did the _impossible._

Anakin, Padme, Cadus, Obi Wan, and Cody.

Who else could have brought in Count Dooku? Who else could have mortally wounded Grievous and liberate Utapau? Who else could have defeated Ventress and liberate Naboo? Who could have repelled those invasion forces? Who else could have even come close to doing any of those things?

If his eyes were seeing right, Anakin _did_ the impossible and captured Dooku.

The gunship swung in for a landing, repulsors howling. Windu hopped out long before it ever had the chance to settle for a landing, and gave the pilot an open-palm gesture. The pilot, faceless within his helmet, responded with a closed fist.

Across the platform, another ship came streaking in for a landing, and a moment later the Supreme Chancellor was stepping out of the ship along with his Royal Guard all on the deck before his ship, closely followed by the Chancellor himself.

The five people of the hour were moving slowly, gathering their scruples, checking on each other, laughing, joking, rough housing, and being thankful the other was alive and well. They spoke among themselves and shared their war stories as of recently.

Windu moved as fast as he could to meet them. Dooku's robes were scorched and tattered, and he seemed weak. He had no hands and his light-saber was not on his person. He was trying to not lean on Anakin, but it was clear he wanted to move into his shoulder a bit when they began to walk.

Obi Wan seemed to be in a similar condition.

The Jedi Master and Cody were both caked with dust, dirt, grime, blood, and leaking a trickle of blood from just not a scalp wound, but a small gash to his temple. Cody also had a small gash, but he was toughing it out thanks to victory.

Skywalker and Cadus didn't look like the Holonet heroes they were famed to be. Their bodies were bare. Their hair was wild, and both stood tall, like two Bull Rancors going on the hunt as a team. Both had the clear signs of massive bleeding on their faces.

Anakin's arms and legs had the telltale signs of light-saber burns, but miraculously, there was no sign of damage to his form, only his tattered robe told the tale.

"Masters Kenobi and Cadus. Anakin, Commander Cody, and Senator Amidala. Are you all well?"

"Do any of you need medical attention?" Shaak Ti cut to the chase, giving Cadus a quick look.

He met her eyes.

She gestured over her shoulder at the waiting gunship.

"We have everything for a field surgery and the Halls of Healing at the Temple are ready as well. Master Vokara Che and Barriss Offee are ready if you guys need it. Master Unduli went out to retrieve more healing crystals, but she will be back in two standard nights."

"No. I think Cody and I can savor in our victory." Obi Wan said.

"Thank you Master Shaak Ti, but I am well. Quite well, thanks to Master Cadus. He protected Naboo's sovereignty and ensured no harm came to me, or the people of Naboo." Padme replied with grace.

Shaak Ti nodded even more gracefully.

"Master Cadus? Anakin? You both look like you could go for a dip in a bacta tank and have some medical expertise right here as well." Windu ventured, gaze hardening.

"Just a few scratches, I'm fine." Anakin replied easily.

Cadus brushed his own face, wounds fresh, remembering the crimson mask it had been. "The worst of my wounds are taken care of thanks to bacta. The people of Naboo are quite advanced in their medicine and healing. Once Anakin and I get cleaned up we'll look good as new, for the most part."

The two shared a smirk.

Windu just narrowed his eyes.

"That field surgery is needed elsewhere. Pain is the best part of savoring the victory. We've been through worse than this, Master Windu." Cody said with a wry smile, keeping with the honorific.

"I still insist you all get medical attention by the end of the week. Go to the Halls of Healing and meet with Master Vokara Che and young Barriss when debriefing is over and you have time. I don't want anything to happen to any of you. Commander Cody and Senator Amidala, you are both welcome to our medical facilities if you both need it." Windu said, keeping his tone even.

"Thank you." Padme bowed her head a little, amicable.

Cody just settled on a mild salute.

Windu went to the gunship, relayed orders to the trooper piloting it, then waved off the gunship watching it speed toward the Senate Rotunda in the growing violets and blues that signaled it was almost night.

"A shuttle is on its way to take us to where we need to go. Chancellor Palpatine and Senator Amidala, we'll have you both on the Senate floor within the hour. A Clone and Republic contingent of soldiers has been sent to meet us there as well with Jedi Master Plo Koon. The HoloNet has already been notified that you both will be making statements regarding the capture of Count Dooku, the liberation of Naboo, the liberation of Utapau, and what this means for the galaxy moving forward..."

Windu trailed off, staring at Count Dooku.

He had no words.

"I will give a fine speech. A rousing speech, yes. Indeed, for we have the treasure of the CIS right in our hands. The Head of State himself." Palpatine grinned at Dooku.

Palpatine touched Windu, Anakin, and Cadus on the arms.

"You and the Jedi have always been of great use to me, a great help indeed in these dire times. Masters Cadus and Obi Wan and gallant Skywalker, you are all heroes of the Republic. You are our saviors. You are our heroes."

"The Jedi are honored to serve the Senate, sir." Windu replied, with the slightest emphasis on the word Senate.

"We are glad that we are so...Useful." Cadus said, looking off far away.

Anakin, Cody, and Obi Wan settled on nodding.

Cadus moved his arm away from Palpatine's hand, while silently, Anakin did the same thing. The two exchanged looks, not sure what to make of it. Mace remained expressionless as he was last to, more subtly, move away from the Chancellor's hand.

"Is there anything else to report, Masters Kenobi and Cadus? Anakin? What of General Grievous and Ventress?"

"Count Dooku was close to the core of Rhen Var. But, I am happy to report that I shut down the operation for good."

Windu couldn't trace the expression Anakin had at the moment. Proud, calm, valiant, brave, yet wary. On edge. Agitated. There was a sense of...Anger in his expression, in the way his eyes flickered, and in how his body tensed.

"How did you do it, Anakin." Windu looked from Anakin to Dooku and back again.

Dooku was the Head of State for the Separatists in the same way Palpatine was Chancellor of the Republic.

Count Dooku was the one holding together a galaxy-spanning legion of selfish bureaucrats, capitalists, politicians, business owners, moguls, dark acolytes, and self motivated driven individuals with equally ruthless associates.

With Dooku in custody, the CIS would no longer be a Confederacy at all.

It would splinter within days. They'd go to war with themselves. Those trained in the ways of the sith would war for power within the crumbling CIS.

In the end, their actions would destroy it.

The sith would destroy themselves, like always.

Windu was beyond overwhelmed.

"This is the best news I've heard since...Since I can't remember. Anakin, how did you do it?"

Anakin looked a little flustered and conflicted, remembering the fury that had been clenched in his will, that raging voice that drove him to eviscerate Dooku, but not before utterly humiliating him on every level possible.

To make the man beg. To make him plead. To make him realize that all of his wealth, stature, knowledge, skill, power, and everything else meant nothing before Anakin Skywalker. Then he would take that blue and red fire and sweep Dooku's head clear off with both.

"I...I'm not sure."

Windu blinked, not sure what to say.

Anakin shrugged a little. "The force?"

Windu nodded just a little, keeping his expression stoic.

"I guess the force guided my blade and allowed me to take Count Dooku into custody to pay for his crimes, rather than beheading him. I had the chance to kill him, but it is not the Jedi way. Besides, his pride is in tatters and he can't spin and dance around with a light-saber anymore so I'm satisfied. He can get the full sentence and spend the rest of his time rotting away in containment and obscurity. He deserves it for everything that he's done."

Palpatine cleared his throat, giving a sharp look to no one in particular.

"I am sure it was quite the extraordinary show of elan and valor, Anakin. I know nothing about swordsmanship except the basics, but...It seems that Count Dooku has been a little too overconfident in his offensive expertise lately and has finally overestimated it, the first and most fatal mistake in any duel. Especially after having disposed of so many Jedi so neatly these past few months with little effort on his part. It must make you furious, Count, to know someone sixty years your junior has taken your hands and left you so...Sorry."

Dooku scowled, his glare as venomous as his words.

"Chancellor Palpatine...Perhaps young Skywalker was just more motivated and that is what made the difference. Maybe if he wasn't so passive aggressive like the rest of the indolent Jedi, and you Chancellor, you decadent fool, if you hadn't manipulated him so...My head would be rolling right now somewhere on Rhen Var and he would be here."

Anakin would have taken his first step to embracing the dark side-far ahead of schedule as well.

Never mind his strange force abilities that had trapped him...

He _wasn't_ going to _acknowledge_ that.

Palpatine turned a fond smile upon Anakin before glowering at Dooku.

"Of course Anakin was going to defeat you. You were fighting for your own selfish and nefarious reasons. For the capitalist cause no doubt. You were fighting for greed, to keep the promise you gave to those mega corporations whose avarice and lust are destroying everything the Republic was built on. Anakin was fighting, if I may say this Cadus, as I know you made the words famous-to protect precious lives. Young Anakin was fighting for, if I may say, a friend, his friends, his comrades, and everyone he holds dear. He was fighting for the Republic."

Fighting for the Republic.

Mace's scowl darkened.

Fine words.

Protecting precious lives.

Fine words.

Protecting precious lives is what Cadus stood on-what the man believed in, what was his creed, what made him so powerful, what made him so approachable with Jedi youngsters, perhaps no truer words had ever been spoken by any Jedi, but Windu didn't like hearing them coming from the mouth of Palpatine.

Palpatine calling Anakin his friend was...

All of those words were just _tainted_.

Fighting for the Republic sounded too much like fighting for me. Protecting precious lives sounded too much like furthering my own agenda. Calling Anakin a friend meant that he could manipulate the young man and only considered him as such because he was useful.

Differing to Cadus meant that they were on mutual terms.

No one on the Jedi Council had ever been comfortable with Anakin's nor Cadus's close relationship with the Chancellor, and Cadus's had started long before Palpatine became Chancellor of the Republic. They had been close since _before_ Palpatine was a Senator of Naboo in his youth.

There were too many conversations about it while Anakin had still been Obi Wan's Padawan and far too many to count with Cadus in private over the decades.

"The Jedi Council is very interested in hearing your full reports. Anakin, Master Cadus, and Master Kenobi."

Cadus sighed softly and looked into the twilight.

Obi Wan raked a hand through his hair.

"Of course, Master Windu." Anakin replied, strangely amicable.

"I must report that Grievous escaped. He is as cowardly as ever. But, I managed to wound him severely, if we fight him one more time he is finished." Obi Wan said.

"That is great news." Palpatine rejoiced.

"Ventress evaded capture, but I don't think she is the real threat here. It is the one pulling her strings and the strings of Dooku. They were quite firm about Naboo establishing a dynasty once more."

Cadus fixed Dooku with a flinty gaze before he focused the same flinty gaze onto Palpatine.

Cody spoke up before the bridge was crossed too soon.

"Those Seps left a network of battle droids in the sinkhole systems of Utapau. We got rid of all of them, but there were a lot. I'm going to say we need some advancements in our weapons and vehicles, because if estimates were right in our ship's systems-that hive system can be funneled through and around an entire planet. There can also be more than one hive system inside another one. That's over eight hundred trillion droids in total, and it keeps increasing until it is well beyond quadrillion."

"They can be funneled under and inside a planet's surface." Anakin interjected with a little hast, looking sheepish.

"Really?" Cody arched a brow.

"It was the same on Utapau on that one platform." Obi Wan noted.

"The one we blew to pieces?"

"That very one. Because the hive was actually _inside_ of the platform."

Anakin shook his head in disbelief, still managing to speak.

"I was close to the core. Had to crush a whole bunch of droids, brought the whole place down around, over, and under me. Count Dooku had trillions of droids, and they weren't just the B1 or B2 lanky droids. There were MagnaGuards. There were Droideka. There were Super Battle Droids."

"Of course. You walked right into the nest." Obi Wan laughed.

"Knocked it down, too." Anakin smirked a little.

Windu accepted the statements with a wary nod.

"Grievous is just is a warlord with a near endless military. The same can be said for Ventress and anyone else foolish enough to listen to this fallen Jedi before us. Without Dooku to hold the so-called righteous coalition together, these independent systems will begin to battle each other, these so called sith will battle each other, and they know it in their hearts. They are motivated by capitalism and greed and are doomed for failure and internal strife because of that."

Windu looked Palpatine in the eye.

"This is our best chance to press the CIS for peace. We can end this war right now before it goes on too long. We have Dooku in our custody, we can use him to bargain with the CIS. They can't refuse us at this point, not with these crippling losses, let us not forget they lost three fleets in one battle."

"I am in agreement with Master Windu. Now is the time we pressure the CIS for peace and we ratify a treaty-with Dooku in our hands there is nothing they can do. They would have to be reasonable and wish to talk things out." Padme added on.

Because then Palpatine wouldn't have his way.

She was going to make things _very_ complicated for him.

Windu reached into the force.

The world around him became a crystal, a cold gem of reality shot through with flaws, people, possibilities, scenarios, endless variations and fault lines of endless depth that could take him all eternity to navigate.

This was Windu's particular gift and what made him so powerful.

Shatterpoint.


	29. Chapter 29

Windu couldn't consistently determine the significance of the structures he perceived. That is how it was most of the time, but with the darkening cloud upon the force that had risen with the rebirth of the sith, and more recently, it made it harder and harder with each passing day.

The presence of shatterpoints was always clear.

On the day of Palpatine's election to being Chancellor of the Republic, Windu had seen that Palpatine himself was a shatterpoint of great significance...

A man who had the fate of the entire galaxy in his palm.

Now he saw all of these prominent and powerful people together at once, and the intricate network of cracks, fissures, and stress fractures that bound them together was beyond measure. The twisted and contorted structures were beyond his comprehension.

Anakin, Kit Fisto, Count Dooku, Commander Cody, Obi Wan, and Padme were all pivot points. Cadus was the lever, the fulcrum of the lever, its support, that was Shaak Ti, and Palpatine was the one with his hand on the lever...

The galaxy was right in the middle of them all.

And, yet, Anakin and Cadus both had many cracks.

Like they could break away entirely, and they would _become_ a shatterpoint by themselves.

The dark cloud in the force prevented his perception from reaching further into the future, so he pulled himself back slowly.

The balance was always delicate.

He could never guess the outcome in his perception. If his focus went towards a particular person or crack, if he tried to trace it back to its source, if he tried to find the finer fault lines, it would cause everything to distort in his perception.

More faces and people would appear. More cracks would link them together. If he wasn't careful he would see the entire galaxy as a fault line in of itself. It happened before. Anything could happen. Anything at all. Everything was in motion. Nothing was set. Nothing was certain. Nothing was fixed or predetermined.

Everyone here could become a shatterpoint...

 _They were shatterpoints_.

But, somehow Palpatine was the crux of the whole thing. He was the one who would jam the lever or break it completely. He would snap the pivot point. He was the center of gravity. All of these people were connected to him somehow-somehow Palpatine was the glue keeping all of them together.

Windu felt a trace on his perception and lifted his head, eyes flicking upwards, picking out the flicker of durasteel that signaled the Jedi shuttle was now near.

It came into view, smoothly accelerating towards them through the darkening evening.

"I'm afraid peace is out of the question while Grievous, Ventress, and anyone else associated with this man is free in the galaxy to continue their acts of cruelty and genocide. The CIS will only rally under them, if worse comes to worst. San Hill, Nute Gunray, Rune Hakko, Poggle The Lesser, Rute Gunray, Wat Tomblar, and all of those slime are just funds. However if they are pressed even they can do serious damage with that army as they have proved time and time again." Palpatine said with finality.

He walked up to Dooku, brushing his hand sharply on the man's cut Corellian nano-silk. Anakin had been vicious in delivering this stroke, a last attempt...

Palpatine dared to say.

Or, had Anakin held back?

"This defeated man here...Is the only one who can keep Grievous's thirst for blood and mayhem under wraps, even Ventress isn't as bad as that monster, and yet Dooku kept her in line as well when it came to her murderous fanaticism with the Jedi, now she is without a leash or collar. With Dooku in our custody, those savages could very well unleash a rampage across the entire galaxy from the Outer Rim all the way to the Core. More of Dooku's minions trained by him can attack from the shadows. The CIS Leadership will make things difficult. I'm afraid that this far from being over. This war is about to get a very great deal worse and things will become pitiless I am afraid. Jedi could be killed even more than they are now."

Anakin stiffened briefly. "As much as I want this war to end...I am not a murderer, the Jedi are not murderers and we are not soldiers that will wipe out entire planets. We can't do that, sir."

"Yet, you fight alongside the GAR."

Anakin stiffened a little more.

"And what of the sith?" Obi Wan asked, more out of thought than anything. "I feel like the dark side hasn't changed."

Windu walked towards the dock where the Jedi shuttle would land, and the others followed behind him with even strides. "The sith lord will reveal himself in time. They always do."

"He could be hiding right under our nose. He could be right next to you or in the Senate Hall right now giving a fine speech. He could be playing around like a nocturnal creature and moving underground or through the underworld of Coruscant. He could be right under our Jedi Temple laughing right now as we speak at the sheer ignorance and stupidity of the Republic and the vanity of the Jedi." Cadus added.

"All speculation. But, I do admit that is a little insightful." Palpatine said with a smile.

Cadus looked into the night and softened his gaze. "Hiding in plain sight as politicians and star-ship builders, influential people who play to the Senate so not even Jedi can do anything. These sith do not wear armor and swing blades. They are schemers...They work the Senate...Who knows...The one who oversees all..."

"Are you suggesting that one man, even a sith could hold that much power? Over me no less?" Palpatine asked, tone not quite condescending, but it was pointed.

"A sith lord can easily achieve such a thing."

"I don't believe that."

"Until things start to fall in line and people make small, but very stupid mistakes. Like a child trying to force push and getting upset they are doing a force pull instead. They are trying to do one thing, but are ultimately achieving another thing. This sith lord has the big corporations like the Commerce Guilds and Techno Union backing him, so it is not a matter of believing or not believing. Sith dine with the richest and most influential beings in the galaxy, that is how they spread their influence. But, because he has all of these businesses that are not run by humans, I believe that the goal is to alienate, even commit genocide on species that are not human, then those corporations will be absorbed and a war machine will come into the picture."

Palpatine smiled easily, looking at Cadus with half lidded eyes. "That may all be true, but this is still the Republic. No one is above the law, not even a sith lord. Although technically speaking, one should not be persecuted for their personal beliefs, even if they don't fall in line with certain groups of people own beliefs, and let us not forget that speciesim is forbidden and it is frowned upon."

"A bait being thrown or the quarry being allowed to return?" Cadus questioned.

"Sometimes one doesn't need bait or quarry."

"Playing the angle is enough."

"A talk for another time, Master Cadus. We do not discuss the wiles of politics." Windu interjected.

It was almost as if, these two men were arguing about ideals, but it felt more personal than that. Each word was like a feint and jab, a slash and stroke-these men were battling with words. Cadus was on offense and Palpatine was on defense.

"Regardless of who the master or apprentices are or is, Dooku being captured has dealt a severe blow to the CIS. We may be able to relax briefly."

Windu hoped with that being said, Cadus and Obi Wan both would take the hint and shut up about the matter for the moment. There wasn't even a little desire on Windu's behalf to speak about this investigation around or near Palpatine.

The less Palpatine knew, the better off the Jedi were as a whole.

"Indeed, no doubt the morale of those rabble must be at an all time low. A more interesting puzzle than a sith lord is why the CIS became so fixated on Senator Amidala and Naboo. Though we are all happy that you and Naboo were unharmed, one cannot help but wonder why Nute Gunray and Rune Hakko would go through such troubles. They even brought Ventress along." Palpatine said in thought.

"Maybe someone was twisting their arms. Fear can always be inserted if one doesn't fear already. I assume that Nute Gunray and Rune Hakko wanted to take me and my world as hostages, or make me some martyr for the people. Maybe they wanted more resources. I cannot say for sure because their behavior has always been erratic and they may get worse now that Dooku is in our custody." Padme said.

"Perhaps the Separatist Council can restrain these beasts with chains that Dooku trained, and not lead themselves to doom...In exchange for certain..." Windu's stared past Palpatine.

"Considerations or agreements to streamline the process, if it is possible." Obi Wan finished, clearing his throat gently.

"We make a concession for the greater good." Padme added.

"Absolutely not! That will never happen."

"Chancellor, we can make them agree to our terms. I captured Dooku. I thought that is why I..." Anakin trailed off, almost at a loss.

"A negotiated peace will lead to the recognition of the CIS as the legitimate government of the rebellious systems that are trying to break away from the Republic. We would be losing the war on principle alone! The Republic would be no more! No, Master Windu. No, Senator Amidala. All of you, I say no! No! This war will only end with unconditional surrender and nothing less. While the likes of Grievous, Ventress, and every other unsavory within the CIS lives, that will never happen."

"That is impossible, Chancellor. The CIS has already been ratified, and they will certainly rally their armies and lead a direct attack on Coruscant to rescue Dooku if they are hotheaded enough. We need to press our advantage while they are scrambling." Padme's tone was firm.

"If it leads to such an attack we will handle it...I will handle it."

"There are not enough Jedi and the GAR is thin." Cadus tried to be amicable, but annoyance was creeping into his tone.

"I will not let this Republic that has stood for the last _twenty five thousand_ years to be nothing but a husk before my eyes when there is much that can be done. Ever since the Ruusan Reformations we have always made it our goal to keep the peace and order, to make unity our priority."

"Those foolish Reformations and the decisions made by that Indolent Jedi Master and Chancellor then are the reason we are in this current situation in the first place. This war has gone on far too long already...What was Anakin supposed to do after taking Dooku's hands? What did you expect me to do? Behead them? Kill them in cold blood?"

Cadus's expression remained flinty, eyes fixed on Palpatine.

Palpatine stared Dooku in the eye, glad the man was so humiliated and furious he couldn't speak.

"If you and Anakin did do that, it would have simplified things a great deal. It would have showed me your loyalty and dedication to ending this war, and not...Well, before I digress on that topic, I am not going to call for a peace treaty. Their deaths would only be the precursor to the end of this war. Now...This development could only complicate things and turn things into a state of barbarism all across the galaxy."

"With all due respect, Chancellor. What you are saying is pure madness. Are you suggesting that you would even have the entire CIS Council slaughtered?" Padme pressed, eyes narrowed.

"This is _war_ , Senator Amidala. They wouldn't hesitate to do it to us."

"We can end the war right now."

" _There will never be a truce!"_

Padme firmed her jaw.

"So, are you telling me that I brought this man here for nothing? You just..." Anakin trailed off, looking Palpatine square in his eyes.

 _You used me..._

The realization came, taking the air from his lungs.

 _You...Just used me..._

Windu leaned close to Palpatine more than aware of the sudden shift in atmosphere, his voice low and filled with piercing intensity.

"Very well. If you feel that strongly about it than the Jedi will make the capture of General Grievous, Asajj Ventress, and anyone else allied with them our first and foremost task. We will find them. This war will end. There is no question or dispute. It is final. This was will end and will not stretch on."

"As long as certain people don't prolong it for their own agenda." Padme said, tone calm and cool.

Palpatine eyed the two like a hawk.

"I have no doubt about that. The Jedi always prove how useful they can be, and that you have standouts in your ranks. You have always proved how fervent you are in your duties, Padme. But, we must remember to never underestimate the despotic leaders and treachery of the Separatists. It is possible that even the Clone Wars have been only one further move...In some greater game for control of the galaxy."

Cadus entertained the man-who knew Palpatine was so versed in Dun Moch and Projected Fighting.

"It could be a plan to wipe out the Jedi Order as a whole. To take the Jedi Order down it would have to be felled from within. Take advantage of their vanity and blind obedience they have to the Republic. We would have to be made out to be the enemies of peace and justice, rather than the guardians of peace and justice. Even if the Jedi survived a purge they would be forced to go into hiding. There would need to be extreme care and meticulous scheming in order not to turn the Jedi into martyrs. By doing so, beings in the galaxy will turn their back to the light and the sith can thrive. I would say it is working, most of the galaxy hates us, and the only thing missing is a purge commencing...The timing couldn't be better than it is right now."

Windu would have stopped cold in his movement, but because he was powerful, stoic, and composed, he kept walking despite the storm erupting inside of him.

"A...Jedi Purge?"

"The Jedi would merely fade into obscurity and antiquity. And, what of the Republic? Who would protect it?" Palpatine mused aloud, eyes on Cadus while a trace of his perception kept Windu lined up.

Cadus wasn't looking away from him.

Shaak Ti put a hand on her chest. "That fills me with dread. How much more must we lose for everyone in the galaxy to understand we suffer as well? Must the Jedi Temple fall? Must there be a purge?"

Windu clenched his teeth.

Jedi Purge...

"Let us hope that is not the case and it never happens. One can never be certain in times like these. In times of war, those with a hothead often go to extreme measures and do not think things through fully-the formation of the CIS is evidence of that. Let us hope the Jedi never suffer another purge! Without them who would safeguard the Republic and guide the Clone Troopers-if the Jedi were gone, those Clones would show their true colors."

Cadus nodded, remaining calm. "Something like...Contingency Order Sixty Six."

"Oh, you know of it?" Palpatine posed the question unassumingly.

"I am informed of everything. The Commandos that fight by my side are only ones I explicitly trust because of their high independence. Do not think for three seconds that I would trust my back to Cody, Bly, Galle, Deviss, or anyone else in those ranks." Cadus's tone broke no argument.

Windu's heart stopped.

"Order 66 is set apart from the other contingency orders. It does not take into account other sources of command authority. Vice Chair. The Senate Security Committee. The Jedi Council. The GAR High Command. This can only be issued by the GAR Supreme Commander—in this case..." Cadus paused.

"Palpatine." Anakin finished.

"The Security Council or a Senate majority are not needed or taken into account to declare that the Jedi are acting against the Republic's interests. Palpatine alone has the power to make that determination. GAR commanders are not required to authenticate the order. They don't have to report it to any other command authority either. If the order comes directly from Palpatine, using specific command phrasing and over specific communications channels pre-approved by himself for this express purpose..."

"This is all the authentication the clone commanders need." Anakin found himself trailing off as well.

"And, lastly...There is no rescinding the order. Once this order is given, it has to be followed. I think...The person who holds supreme power is the most dangerous. Palpatine, in my eyes, you are the most dangerous man right now."

Palpatine looked at Cadus, eyes tracing onto Anakin.

"You must trust me to do the right thing."

"I think you are going to execute this order, Palpatine." Cadus's tone made it clear this thought was final.

Windu's blood turned to ice.


	30. Chapter 30

The Jedi shuttle maneuvered sharply for its landing onto the Chancellor's private landing platform at the Senate Offices.

Obi-Wan watched Anakin trying to look at anything but where they were going, he looked increasingly uncomfortable. On the platform was a rather enormous welcoming party of Senators, Holonet reporters, and an even more massive contingent of Troopers to take Dooku.

Plo Koon was there as well.

Anakin was trying to make himself small.

The whole thing was amusing.

Anakin was exuding nervousness.

Obi Wan laughed softly, almost silently.

Even after all of these years, Anakin could get still get uncomfortable in huge crowds and when put on the spotlight to talk.

When the shuttle touched down, Windu glanced in the direction of Kit Fisto.

His comrade nodded.

Palpatine, Padme, Anakin, Cadus, Dooku, Cody, Obi Wan, and Artoo all moved down the ramp towards the ever growing crowd of the welcoming party and arresting party.

Windu, Shaak Ti, and Kit Fisto stayed in the shuttle.

Obi Wan stopped, looking back at the three Masters. "Are you guys not coming along?"

"I have no time for politics right now." Windu said with his usual grim expression.

"I'll brief the Council on what all of you have told us." Shaak Ti added, keeping her eyes on Cadus.

Cadus nodded.

"Shouldn't I...Well, I mean...Shouldn't we be there, too?"

Kit Fisto smiled, knowing Obi Wan didn't like this environment. "No need, Master Kenobi. This isn't your formal report and we did not just return. Besides..."

Obi-Wan looked at the the swarm of Holonet crews clogging everything. He looked at how Anakin was almost frozen and Cadus wasn't inclined to move from the spot he had been in before.

"Someone known as the negotiator should be the one to speak. More importantly, I think Master Cadus and Anakin need you here. They are not doing too well with this huge crowd."

Obi Wan did note Anakin and Cadus both looked pained and overwhelmed.

"Very well then."

"Go meet your adoring public, Master Kenobi. And, help out those two before they are left behind to the melee of over zealous politicians."

Obi Wan laughed and waved.

He moved briskly to catch up with Palpatine, dragging Anakin and Cadus along.

"What are you two doing just standing in one spot?"

"Well, you know..." Anakin trailed off.

"I'm tired, hungry, and need a drink. I do not want a Holonet crew in my face." Cadus said bluntly.

"I'm kind of hungry, too. That battle took a lot out of me and rations only take me so far, you know that Obi Wan." Anakin remarked.

"Come over to my place Anakin. I'll cook something good." Cadus said.

"Sounds like a deal."

"You two are impossible."

"But..." Anakin trailed off.

"I am _hungry._ " Cadus nearly snapped.

"And now we have lost the Chancellor in the melee of this whole thing. Come on, before we can't catch up to him and have to claw our way towards him."

They moved quickly as the Chancellor vanished into the crowd of Senators, and Dooku was swarmed by Clone Troopers, Republic Soldiers, and Jedi Master Plo Koon.

Kept in line with the Chancellor, he was forced to keep pace with his nemesis, Plo Koon, and the Holonet.

 _This is going to take a long while._

Obi Wan sighed, he was too tired to deal with this.

Jedi, Count Dooku, soldiers, and politicians all bunched together for pictures and stories.

 _They were going to be superstars now._

 _Fantastic._

* * *

The ramp lifted back up, the hatch cycled shut, and everything closed on the shuttle once Windu felt they were all inside and Dooku could do no harm, for the moment.

His imprisonment and where he would be spending that time would be discussed at a later, more appropriate time.

Kit Fisto's smile faded as he turned to Windu.

Shaak Ti kept her gaze out the window and on the Temple, not looking at either of them, her mind far away, and her thoughts even further.

"You wanted to speak with me, Master?"

Windu moved close to Kit Fisto's position by the window.

"I don't like certain relationships some Jedi have with the Chancellor, and..."

"And?"

"I don't want to say the second thing, yet...But, there is something between the Chancellor and all of them. Something new. I could see it with my ability. You were there as well. Somehow you are connected It reeked of the dark side. It was incredibly powerful and incredibly dangerous...But, at the heart of it was an unbearable pain, like a wound in the force..."

"A disturbance, maybe?"

Windu furrowed his brow.

"Is it what Cadus said? A Jedi Purge? Is it something you saw before? What do you want to do?" Kit Fisto could see something was really bothering Windu.

Windu looked towards the Jedi Temple, expression growing dark. "I do not know. We will consult with Master Yoda and the other Masters when we return to the Temple. I can't trust my judgement in this moment. Something has _changed._ "

* * *

Feral spat on the ground. He was surrounded by an army, but it was an army of inferiors. An army of droids. Everywhere he looked he saw the minions of sith. He was a minion. They were mere rage monsters and brutes, given a sliver of the dark side's power by Sidious or Count Dooku.

The endless war against the Jedi and Republic across the battlefields of the galaxy was taking a heavy toll on them.

Now, Count Dooku was captured.

Without reinforcements that were trained in the ways of the dark side, they would be forced to retreat into the far reaches of known space or be wiped out by the Jedi and the GAR. Even worse, they would have to unconditionally surrender.

The lean Zabrak rose to his feet. He needed to say something. He needed to do something. He made his way through the pockets of droids. By the time he reached the entrance to the building where they were all to meet, the contempt he felt for his so called comrades and Masters was reaching a boiling point.

When Feral entered, Opress took one look at him and narrowed his eyes. Maul, Grievous, Durge, and Ventress all stood at attention, deathly silent.

"What is it, Feral?" Maul asked, getting right to the point.

His voice was calm, but his eyes were wide and wild.

"Have you seen what passes for our army out there? All of these blasted Droids and so few of us trained in the dark side! If this is all we have to stand against the GAR and the Jedi, we may as was well surrender right now. Count Dooku has been arrested by that Anakin Skywalker and is at Coruscant as we speak."

"We have an infinite army." Maul said patiently, but his tone told Feral to shut up.

"There are many worlds that join the CIS, and more will be assimilated in the near future. Besides, I've already sent our quarry back to the Jedi Temple...They will play right into our hands now, just as it was foreseen."

Feral found little comfort in the words.

Count Dooku had always been the backbone of the CIS, a man who had rallied the self interests of the richest beings and corporations in the galaxy to a single cause through the splendor of his words and promises. A man who could tame all of these sith warlords standing beside him.

But, now the man was defeated and broken.

A prisoner of the Republic.

Feral shook his head, scoffing. "I'm not one of Lord Sidious's fanatical followers or apprentices. I won't grovel and scrape before any of you, or Lord Sidious. I won't heap praise on the fool's head when I can see with my own eyes that he is leading us to our destruction!"

"Feral, that is enough. You will destroy the morale." Maul said, eyes fixating on his younger brother.

"You are speaking too much." Opress reprimanded.

If he were aware-he would have noticed the the holo-image of Sidious was right before him, though the cloak of Grievous secluded the smaller image from view, if Feral would have kept his head cool, he would have noticed.

"There's no morale left to destroy. We can't defeat Jedi and Clones with droids. We can't defeat them all by ourselves. There are just too many of them."

"Do you suggest that more dark side acolytes are needed?" Sidious asked, voice cutting through the air like lightning.

Feral immediately paled, going on one knee in a formal bow.

"You know what you must do now, Feral. All of you know what you must do despite what you may be feeling. You all knew that this day would come, what would happen to Dooku, and now it is time to move forward with our agenda."

"Of course, Lord Sidious. I just..."

He had chosen to follow Sidious with his brothers, and he wouldn't abandon them now.

But he couldn't sit idly by and watch as the CIS fractured.

He could not let himself be defeated.

"Speak, Feral."

"Lord Sidious. We face an army of Clones. An army of Jedi Padawans, Jedi Knights, and Jedi Masters. We can't stand against them without our own army that is trained in the dark side of the force to counter them at this point. Droids are only going to take us so far." Feral spoke once more.

"And more people would have to die by my hand. I will not have thousands of scavengers hording off of my flesh like some vultures. You will remember your place Feral, and continue to execute your duties to perfection. Do not let your emotions interfere." Sidious all but snarled.

"They could be a strong asset, perhaps. If we were to launch an attack on the Jedi Temple, for instance. There would be little they could do alone or together to stop us from razing it to the ground." Grievous ventured, coughing raggedly.

"Even the lowliest students trained in the dark side are stronger than half these so called Jedi Masters. Some of them are more title than any real substance." Opress agreed, knowing from history there were times it was so.

Sidious spoke calmly.

"Do not worry, we do not need to take such drastic measures. Perhaps in the past we would have to go take such measures to ensure our continued success, but that time is over, and we do not need to go that far. Everything is moving as it should be. The GAR is losing many and is spreading thin, as are the Jedi...We will move into the next stage, using Dooku's imprisonment to catapult it. The Jedi will be so wary of the Senate and Palpatine that they will make a bold move in time."

"We wouldn't have to do that if these two could have defeated their opponents!" Feral jabbed a finger at Ventress and Grievous.

Maul grabbed Grievous by the shoulder, stopping him from tearing Feral apart, and only let go when the Jedi Killer was hunched over in fury.

"You would have never bested Obi Wan Kenobi! He is a man of wiles! You haven't done so well yourself losing three whole fleets! Do not forget I can crush your skull! Your brothers are the powerful ones, you're just a weak little puppet! Count Dooku warned Ventress of Cadus's abilities, there was more to that battle on Naboo than just simple wins or losses." Grievous howled.

"Not that I need his defense, but he is right. Dooku told me more than once that my blade would not touch Master Cadus, and it didn't. I couldn't break through his defenses to score a single cut. What damage and wounds I inflicted on him came from using the force and my surroundings." Ventress added.

"I would have cut off his head, and as for you, Ventress...Look at you in your sorry state. You don't even have your light-sabers with you, they were taken apart and the crystals were destroyed by that Jedi Master Cadus. You make a mockery of the sith and dark side-you are not worthy to call yourself sith!" Feral raged.

Ventress stared at the floor, feeling a fountain of rage pour over her without restraint, starting from the tip of her head, filtering all the way down to her toes. She loosened her arm muscles, clenching her fingers, keeping Feral right in the corner of her eye.

"Feral...You talk too much. You are too hotheaded..." Durge said, his face shield distorting his voice.

Ventress put her fingers together. "Feral, you're lucky I'm going to forgive you against my better judgement."

Sidious spoke in a dark tone. "Settle this dispute so we can move forward. Time is pressing."

Ventress's hand stabbed into Feral's left shoulder.

"Feral! No!" Opress yelled, but he didn't dare interfere.

He could only watch in horror as Ventress stabbed ahead with her right hand, and sent it rocketing upward, not smashing Feral's left arm at the elbow joint, but taking his whole arm off at the shoulder with a surgical sweep.

Feral's arm flew to the side, his hand still clenched in a fist. He roared in pain, grabbing his gushing shoulder joint in pure agony. Blood gushed out once before the heat of Ventress's attack cauterized the wound and Feral did all he could not to fall.

She spoke in the sith language, going through an array of symbols with her fingers, and with a start, red lightning shot from her outstretched palms and disintegrated the limb.

"Damn you! Damn you! You bitch!"

Feral called his light-saber back to his hand and lunged forward. He could not see beyond the smoke that clouded his vision.

But, a shadow speared through that smoke.

"Feral! If you attack Ventress I will no longer have a reason to forgive you for your transgressions...Allow me to remind you..."

Sidious reached out with the dark side, his fingers curling into hooked talons, and a burst of pure power surged from his being.

Feral screamed, gripping his head with his hands, eyes clenched shut, his entire skull screaming like it was about to split. He smashed onto the floor like thunder and began to shake, gasping, convulsing, and foaming at the mouth.

Sidious relinquished his power.

It only took a few seconds for Feral to regain his composure. The furious look in his eyes was gone, replaced by the boiling fire of hatred and wariness.

Sidious continued on, paying no mind to the shaking Zabrak.

"For now most of the powerful Jedi Masters and Knights remain clustered on Coruscant. Our planned attack on Mygeeto will draw them out from the Temple. If we can draw all of them out-Masters Obi Wan, Yoda, Windu, Cadus, Shaak Ti, and the other powerful Masters and Knights, it means we can draw them out individually into conflicts in the long term by themselves. If we can get Master Yoda to leave the Temple once, we can do it again. This attack on Mygeeto will be a success. Ventress has done her part with Cadus and Dooku has done his part with Anakin...You, Grievous, will receive upgrades. Your current body has become a hindrance thanks to Obi Wan, but that will be fixed. I have a new body that has been created for you, one that you will most enjoy in the trenches of combat. Maul, you will also receive a pair of humanoid-cybernetic legs. You may discard those spider legs you have used since _that day_. Ventress, do not waste time in constructing new light-sabers. Remember, this is our final play, everyone must execute their tasks to absolute perfection. The Jedi grow more and more wary, and we must maintain our head start until it is too late for them."

Everyone gathered was reassured.

"I will send word to San Hill and Poggle The Lesser. They will hold things up in the Senate with Nute Gunray and Rune Hakko, and will eventually get Dooku released. The other benefactors will show their discontent. They will all help with an amendment which will be passed, that will see even more worlds joining the CIS."

But, despite the confidence in Sidious's words, there was hast.

Everything _wasn't_ going according to plan.

He was going to have to take a risk if things didn't proceed as they should.

 _The risk was greater_ _._

 _The reward was greater._

But, if it went out of control like he was anticipating it would, there would be very little reward in the long run and he may not even live to see one.

"In the long term...Prepare to go to Korriban and the forest moon of Endor. Two of you will go to Coruscant and infiltrate the Jedi Temple, you will then send two Padawan spiraling to the dark side without any restraint."

This caught everyone by surprise.

"A Padawan? What for?" Opress asked, curious.

Sidious only cackled, spreading out his talons and bearing his fangs.

"When the time comes, it will all be clear. As for the two Jedi Padawan and as far as they are concerned...We are going to strike the Republic and Jedi Order from two fronts. Internally and externally. They will have no way to ever recover from this, even in ten years they will still be staggering."

Maul grinned savagely, laughing. "At last we will have our revenge."

Coruscant, the galactic Capital, the Jedi Order, the entire city-scape, all of those trillions of beings, and everything else on the planet was going to be nothing but rubble beneath his boot.

For the first time in _twenty five thousand_ years, Coruscant would go dark, and the twenty five thousand years of the decadent Republic system would be nothing more than an afterthought.

"And, why Endor?" Ventress asked.

Sidious grinned cruelly.

"We're going to wipe out the Ewoks. Genocide. We are going to mangle their corpses and mangle them while they are alive. We will force the hand of Cadus and Skywalker. We will force the hand of the Republic. If nobody does anything, those little fur balls will be squashed like the insects they are."

Feral smirked, imagining an Ewok's skull beneath his boot, slaughtering an entire village, and crushing their skulls. He knew about the little contemptible creatures, and truth be told he had been raring to launch an attack on the system.

"I want the Endor mission. That is mine. I will drench the land with their blood. The Republic will do nothing to help them, they are useless in their eyes." Feral's said, eyes shading with murder.

Sidious nodded.

The Ewoks would be little more or less than...Nothing...Just like they were right now. Nothing at all, not even a blip.

Maybe their furs could be sold and their meat used as a new dish for consumption. Maybe their fur could be used to make high end carpets.

"The planet is not far from our current location. Feral, head out with a military large enough to take fifty systems right now. Break them. Break their spirits. Crush them. Decimate them. They will be needed so we can further what Dooku uncovered for us on Rhen Var, and I want them without that lively spirit. Cadus has always been close with the Ewoks, we will see how he reacts to this...Along with young Anakin..."

Feral grinned.

He was going to enjoy this, he had a lot of anger to unleash, and a lot of hate to spew-even more now thanks to Ventress.

The Ewoks being so small and furry were perfect.

"It will be done. The Ewoks will be my trophies and decorations."

"Good. Very good. Show them no mercy. If the Jedi tried to do what they have always done with this...They will be hated overnight and the Republic...Will fall...Cadus and Anakin will no longer trust either."

Sidious's hologram cut out.


	31. Chapter 31

The Senate Chamber always reminded him of the the arena on Geonosis.

Circular and enormous, but that was the only way it resembled the barren arena on Geonosis.

Unlike the Geonosis arena, the Senate Chamber was lined top to bottom with doors, ramp ways, and vast openings.

the Senate Chamber looked like moving gears.

At the center of the chamber there was a tall, thick pillar that towered over everything else. It acted as a support for the Chancellor's platform, a broad, semi enclosed area that allowed Palpatine, who was already present, to sit or stand as he chose in the company of his vice chair and staff.

The interior walls of the arena were smooth, senate boxes were situated on hangar bays, each of them with dozen of entry doors and even more rampways.

Some remained in place as senators spoke in hushed tones with staff and visitors, others floated away from their spots as they chose to observe their quarry for the day.

A few circled around each other with more clustering into the middle, obviously scheming something up in their collective minds.

Anakin went over this in his mind as a way to distract himself from his current surroundings. He knew what the end result was going to be in the long run with this sham that they wanted to call democracy. Nothing more than a bunch bureaucratic nonsense.

He trailed after everyone else and didn't dare move at full speed. He decided to stay behind with Cadus to simply observe, and not be in the middle of everything this time around. Usually, he was front and center, but realization had come, and then there was that dream he had recently.

Different from the rest that always had people he knew, had known, or didn't even know dying and screaming at him to help.

 _Mom..._

 _Ahsoka..._

He had too much on his mind.

The entry doors opened, leading to a long ramp that went to the Chancellor's platform, and there was nothing but noise and chaos.

To say noise wasn't quite accurate.

Voices were echoing and every podium was moving up and down, to and fro, delegates from all planets, on both sides of the war, conferred, argued, and schemed.

Thousands of droids bustled along the exterior ramp ways, carrying messages from hundreds of delegates to the next hundred, and then the next until the whole chamber looked like an assembly line and it was moving in ten direction at once.

"If the CIS has paid off all of the judges...I hope that you will hold Count Dooku accountable for everything that he has done and give him the proper measure of punishment." Padme said, her voice low and insistent.

"That is why I have Emergency Powers, M'lady. I will see to it that the rabble known as Dooku gets the full punishment."

Padme did not look at him, nor did she react to his comment, but continued to look around the arena with a narrow stare.

"I wish I could believe that. Nute Gunray is bound to hold things up. There's also the planets in the Outer Rim that could be affected by Dooku's capture, it could be a threat to the galactic economy as a whole, and even transportation."

Obi Wan noted there were Hutts, Trandoshans, Twi'leks, and other known species in known territories of the galaxy that promoted, supported, and profited from slavery.

If the species were not present, delegates who spoke for them were present.

"She makes a viable argument, I am afraid. The CIS has legalized slavery and has even put taxes on the practice. More so, they have built certain transportation craft, specifically for the transportation of slaves from world to world." Obi Wan commented, remaining stoic.

Anakin felt a hot rage burn inside, but he kept it contained. "Dooku needs to pay for what he has done, _e_ _verything_ that he has done!"

"As he should, Anakin." Cadus nodded his agreement.

"As he will. I will pass Statute 312b. Otherwise known as the Fourth Constitutional Amendment. If Nute Gunray or anyone else causes the whole chamber to clamor, I will ensure that they never step foot on this planet, let alone within this chamber again. If senators squabble I will ensure that it never holds up a proceeding again."

"What would Statute 312b be?" Padme asked, curious.

"If it's enough to get Dooku confined for the rest of his life or executed I hope it is passed." Anakin remarked, not bothering to hide his contempt for the Count.

He would _never_ forgive slavers.

"It...Depends..." Obi Wan said, tone carefully detached.

"I promise you there are many who will support it and this is our best chance. This is our only chance. If we allow those mega corporations to do as they please, it could send every system scattering out of the Republic right now." Palpatine said.

He glanced toward the podiums belonging to the Mid-Rim and the Outer Rim delegates.

At the same time, so did Obi Wan.

"This is our only chance to ensure that Nute Gunray and those other CIS rabble do not cause the whole chamber to clamor."

Obi Wan didn't press in to make a comment on that. If Palpatine did do something like that, it would affect the worlds loyal to the Republic, not just worlds loyal to the CIS.

A murmur began to rise from the assembled beings within the chamber as they caught sight of Dooku being ushered in by two Clone Commanders and Jedi Master Plo Koon.

The murmurs quickly exploded into echoes.

If Dooku heard or even noticed the change in volume and of conversation around him, he gave no sign. His eyes shifted momentarily to Palpatine, but when they lingered for a few minutes, he just turned away and focused on the chamber.

"You truly believe Nute Gunray has the guts to bring that fallen Jedi's imprisonment or execution to a vote?" Palpatine asked quietly.

Padme shook her head. "Not to a vote. He will distract them, he will distract everyone, and he will get us to clamor among ourselves to prolong things. There will be pointless arguments and people are going to be jumping out of their pods to fight."

Palpatine looked at Padme with a half scowl, but she shrugged a little in response and hardened her gaze.

The chamber was now in a frenzy since Count Dooku was present.

"It wouldn't be the first time he's done such a thing. With Count Dooku here, there will even be clamoring about the economy."

"I assure you this. It will be the last time such a thing happens before my eyes, if it should. If Nute Gunray and his cronies try to do such a thing as letting Dooku off with a mere imprisonment instead of paying the full price of his crimes and atrocities..."

"This whole thing makes me uncomfortable." Padme admitted, not wishing to speak further.

* * *

Meanwhile, far from the noise and chaos of the inner chamber, Cadus and Anakin leaned against the walls in relaxed positions, just observing the chaos roll and dissipate. From here, it wasn't nearly as deafening nor overwhelming.

"They're going to have his trial right here."

"Seriously?" Anakin asked.

"The Supreme Court is almost dissolved completely at this point. Too many judges and officials on payrolls of the CIS. If they aren't on payrolls they show favoritism."

Anakin frowned a little, shaking his head. "There's way too many people involved with this whole thing. Why is Dooku even in here? It should be cut and final, he is a criminal and the Head of State of the CIS...He should be executed for his crimes, it is the proper punishment...He should have already been executed."

"I just hope something sticks with all of this. Count Dooku being alive, even imprisoned, is a dangerous situation. The man is too good with his words, too educated...He knows what to say to whom."

"But, he lacks any sincerity and he is glib." Anakin noted.

Cadus regarded Anakin with a small smile. "Very perceptive on your part. That is very true. Dooku has always been well spoken even from a young age, enough that he could convince Yoda, but he has always been glib."

"He seems completely at ease."

"Are you able to feel the undercurrent of emotion now? Or perhaps you have learned to see straight into a person's heart and see their hidden secrets."

Anakin thought of how Count Dooku cut off his arm. But, he had cut off both of the man's hands, so they were even. He thought of how the man talked, how he moved with power, how he kept the CIS stable and unified.

He exuded the same power as Palpatine in the Senate Hall. Both were comfortable with their power and found no reason to flaunt it. Dooku just walked with a pompous arrogance, whereas Palpatine moved with the smoothness of a gentleman.

"Perhaps both..." Anakin didn't sound entirely sure.

"Everyone can keep their emotions in control, most of the time. Sometimes it is the slightest impulse, that small glimmer in the way their voice changes, their expression changes minutely, their fingers may twitch just a little. From the way you tell it, Dooku is afraid of a straight forward approach and prefers to dance around and talk. In other words, he is just a sideshow."

Anakin's brows creased.

"Yes. I was thinking in terms of light-saber combat, but now that you mention it...A direct approach has never been his forte and more over...There's no way he could have assembled the CIS together, not unless someone turned on them at a certain point in time...Which would mean..."

"Darth Sidious is the one pulling strings."

Anakin turned towards the chamber, sensing movement.

The Cato Neimodia box detached from its docking and floated a short distance toward Palpatine's platform, waiting for permission to advance all the way.

Palpatine, Padme, Obi Wan, and the rest of the occupants were seated now, facing forward.

Palpatine nodded in the direction of Rute Gunray.

"The chair recognizes the senator from the system of Cato Neimodia."

The box glided to the center of the arena, and Palpatine rose to his feet, taking in the delegation with a sweeping gaze.

"Supreme Chancellor and fellow delegates of the Senate." Rute Gunray's voice boomed, quieting the chamber.

"A tragedy has occurred on my homeworlds. There have been Republic troops stationing themselves in my homeworld's system, and there is also the fact you have tripled the taxes. It began with a taxation on our products, than when we didn't want to play along you raised taxes on our trade routes. The CIS will bear no responsibility for slaughtering the Republic troopers. This an injustice to us...You must release Count Dooku to right this wrong!"

A second box rushed forward, this one bearing the markings of the Alderaan, Bail Organa, Mon Motha, and a handful of the delegation stood tall.

"Your demand is outrageous!" Bail Organa thundered, gesturing towards the podium.

Palpatine's head swiveled briefly.

"The demand is outrageous. The chair doesn't recognize the seat of Cato Neimodia. Return to your station."

Rute looked like he wanted to say something, but Nute whispered into his ear. Rute lowered himself back into his seat and the box slowly retreated.

"This fallen Jedi turned ruthless politician has committed every atrocity there is to commit. I will now present Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker, the man who brought this tyrant to justice, who will speak on our behalf."

Anakin blinked, surprised.

"You better move, Anakin." Cadus half joked, nodding towards the chaos.

"Why me?"

"You're the one that arrested him?"

Anakin finally remembered he did do that and moved as fast as he could, not wanting to miss his timing.

Chances were he already did miss his timing considering he didn't move right away.

Palpatine still stepped aside, giving him the proper respect and space.

Anakin rose to loud applause.

He moved to the front of the platform.

"I speak to you all with only sincerity. I do not care about politics or the power that comes with it. I do not care about this system. I care about harm to innocence. Those who cannot defend themselves who are butchered, that it what I care about. That is why I fight."

The chamber quieted as Anakin spoke, his voice pitched with sincerity, strong, and powerful.

"This man, Count Dooku...Has invaded entire worlds and subjugated the population by brute force with the droid armies of the CIS, they gas entire populations and villages, the men and women are killed, the children are made slaves or they are killed. I have seen these atrocities with my own eyes. This man is in league with the Hutts, the slave syndicates, the Twi'leks who sell their own...They are all in league together. All of these _slavers._ This man has began a taxation on the transportation of slaves within his territories. He has began a taxation on the practice of butchering other species!"

"Objection!" Poggle The Lesser cried. "Objection! I object!"

"That is outlandish!" Nute Gunray was on his feet again, voice rising.

Rune was quick to follow the trend. "I object as well! It is General Greivous that has laid waste to entire populations. Our Head of State is a practical and educated man, he wouldn't indulge in such barbarism when there is cooperation to be gained."

"I agree." The delegate of Ryloth seconded.

"Then why does it happen in the first place? I think Dooku gets off on it, he is a villain after all. The only reason you rally around Dooku is for a percentage of funds!" Bail roared.

Nute Gunray found no need to wait for recognition as he turned to the chamber.

"I recommend a commission be assembled in the Supreme Court to determine the truth of these allegations thrown at us. We will send out parties to the planets where all of this supposed butchery trade is going on and see what the facts tell."

Palpatine shook his head. "Overruled."

One of the Hutts podiums moved towards the Chancellor. "Your Honor, you cannot allow us to be condemned without granting our request for an impartial observation. It is against all the rules of procedure!"

He scanned the chamber for help, and there was a murmur of agreement from the delegates from Ryloth. There were murmurs from the delegates of Geonosis. There were murmurs from the delegates of Cato Neimodia.

A third box glided forward to join those of the Hutt and Cato Neimodia.

The chair recognized San Hill, the Senator of Muunilinst, and major backer of the CIS.

"I concur with the honorable delegate from the Hutts and the delegates of Cato Neimodia." His voice was high pitched and grating.

"You say slavery is illegal, and yet there is nothing done about it. The Republic and its laws do not stretch to the Outer Rim." The delegate for the Hutts spoke up.

"Slavery is forbidden! It is the law. It is the constitution! Under the Rights of Sentience, every single citizen of the Republic is treated equally! The act of slavery is formally outlawed." Palpatine snapped.

"But, that is our space." The Hutt delegate said.

"It belongs to the Republic! You criminal slime have gotten your way too long to even have a realm called Hutt Space is a gross insult! The Hutts should be ousted and thrown out of the galaxy as a whole!" Palpatine all but roared.

"Slavery is needed for the economy. Those in the Republic wouldn't begin to understand the hardships we face in the Outer Rim." The delegate from Ryloth reasoned.

"Where the Republic authority means nothing!" Rune added snappishly.

"There are other means of making money that doesn't involve exporting your own kind or another species. Do not pitch me a sob story. Poor you. Poor Ryloth. You've done it to yourself." Palpatine's tone broke no argument.

"To slander our Head of State with such claims is uncouth. There should be an impartial party sent to any world that is under CIS control to ascertain these fiendish claims of us profiting from the practice of transporting slaves and butchering them. We are not monsters and we are not evil." San Hill jabbed back.

"He is a criminal. He is the leader of the CIS. You are all criminals!" Bail Organa bit out.

"If you execute him, what will happen to us? What will happen to the worlds of the CIS!? You don't very well expect us to join the Republic do you? That would be your way to strong-arm us."

"That would be the wisest thing for you to do. You can call it strong-arm if you want." Bail said.

"Nonsense! It is no different than holding us at blaster point!"

"You still think you have power all the way out in the Outer Rim, puny Organa!?" A delegate from Ryloth snapped, their podium coming forward.

"It is part of the Republic!"

"We don't get any of your resources! When was the last time a Core world gave Ryloth food? When was the last time you even came to my planet Bail? When has Aldreaan ever given Ryloth anything?"

Bail clenched his jaw, getting angry. "That isn't the point!"

"It is the only point!"

"You are a criminal."

"I would rather be a criminal than a glib man who says one thing but does another, you are no different than the Republic. You're a husk of lies and deceit."

"Count Dooku is Head of State of the CIS. If he is executed, all of those systems could be thrown into a frenzy. You can't expect us to surrender or join the Republic just because you have Count Dooku and these heinous accusations that we've been bombarded with." Poggle the Lesser argued, trying to get things back on track.

"And what of the crimes against Naboo recently? You thought you could just sweep it under the rug or pay off half of the people in this room?" Sio Bibble challenged the whole contingent.

"Your massive war machines are about to be brought to everyone's eyes! The warship of that warlord Asajj Ventress, _The_ Executioner! You made unreasonable demands and if it wasn't for Amidala and the brave Jedi Master Cadus, Naboo would still be under siege!" Another Naboo delegate yelled.

"I heard about that. It breaks every Republic law pertaining to Star Destroyers and any warship in that category. To go to such extremes shows the CIS's intent." Mon Mothma seconded.

"Let us stay on topic, we will not break off into arguments! We will not get lost in a dozen topics just to pointlessly squabble!" Mas Amedda rose his tone.

"We are well within our rights!" Rute Gunray argued.

"It is a threat to everyone in this galaxy and even your own allies! That warship had more than enough firepower to wipe out everything on Naboo! It had a whole planet's worth of firepower!" Sio Bibble snapped, irate.

"Your money is only going to take you so far. Don't think you can create massive war machines and there will be no consequences." Bail seconded Sio, staring at every delegate and representative of the CIS.

"We will not argue! We will not throw out accusations!" Mas Amedda rose his tone once more.

Palpatine nodded his thanks as the whole chamber went quiet.

"Count Dooku should be executed without any shred of doubt. It is the suitable penalty, his list of atrocities and crimes against the Republic and citizens of this galaxy is far too long, heinous, and diverse to even speak on..."

"But, you can't kill him!" San Hill all but yelled.

"We need him!" Rune Hakko echoed.

"You should be lucky he is even alive right now and is having a trial! That man is one of the reasons this whole war was started in the first place, next to you and your avarice ways, Nute Gunray." Bail thundered.

"Is this a dictatorship now!? Since when do you hold any power, Bail Organa of Alderaan? Your ancestor may have wrote the Constitution of The Republic, but you have no sway here! You are not in the same league as your pompous ancestor and your words have no merit! You power hungry fool!"

"Nor do the words of war criminals who have exploited countless Republic worlds and neutral worlds, not to mention worlds loyal to your cause all for your own profit!"

"Call it even. You of the Republic have always taken from us, take, take, never give, want more, want things free, and you just want to step all over us. You want to colonize us, you take our supplies, our worlds, and you are all too arrogant! While you take everything we need to live we are left to fight for our own survival and enslave our own just to have food!" The Ryloth delegate snapped.

"You are a part of the Republic!"

"The Republic is a husk. It is not what it once was, and even when it was reasonable, we of Ryloth were never treated with due respect. I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth, puny Organa."

"Luckily I can still speak, because this is the Republic! I have rights!"

"We'll see about that."

Palpatine said nothing, just letting them all go back and forth.

It was laughable that Bail was speaking, as if, he had some shred of power-Poggle and the others were not wrong in their statements or assessments.

"What is happening?" Anakin asked, more than aware of the fact butchery and slavery being legal and taxed was just brushed aside.

How what he said was just forgotten.

They were really arguing about power in the Senate, and just casting aside...

Anakin clenched his teeth.

"What is happening right now? There is slavery going on and profits from butchery of other species, and they just sit here..."

"Arguing?" Cadus finished, more out of thought than anything.

"I don't even know what to call it. It has always bothered me, but now it is starting to really make me mad..."

"This is the Senate, Anakin. You never see what goes on here as much as I, Yoda, and Windu do. All of these people are selfish and self motivated bureaucrats, they are all greedy, hubris, and suffer from avarice...Almost all of them are on the payroll of the CIS, a super majority belong to Palpatine, and the mysterious sith lord..."

Anakin narrowed his gaze, crossing his arms over his chest. He really hated hearing the word sith lord, it just left a bad taste in his mouth.

"He controls them all."

"This is where Chancellor Palpatine's power will wax. This is what is going to decide a lot moving forward, even with the Jedi Order, the Jedi Council, and our own movements." Cadus said.

Anakin felt a little shock. "What do you mean by that?"

Cadus nodded towards the arena. "Just listen."


	32. Chapter 32

Standing on the bridge of the largest Dreadnaught in the fleet, Feral observed Endor through the forward viewports with a look of pure hatred.

By all accounts the planet was beautiful, even from space it was quite a sight. Its lakes, rivers, one ocean, and forests shined, but Feral only seen a crimson gem.

He only seen an infinite source of food and weaklings to butcher.

A droid commander approached him.

Leaving the bridge, Feral entered his personal chambers.

Holo-images of Tactical Droids and MagnaGuards were revolving above a ring of several holo-projectors.

The droid commander flanked him and stood at his side.

 _Endor will bleed._ Feral thought. _The Ewok are my prey._

 _I am to be feared, even if I have one arm._

"Commanders. Target all major areas of population and all focus points on the planet where everything is dense or clustered. Target any significant landmarks and points of interest as well. Specifically target where the Ewoks are."

A holo-map blurred from a holo-projector outside the ring, detailing Endor and the tree-city of Bright Tree Village, Happy Grove, Sorrow Mountain, Vacant Valley, Molten Mountains, Lake Marudi, Mount Krana, Campalan Mountain Range, Lake Sui, Lightning Forest, Hanging Moss Village, Red Bush Grove, and Terak's Keep.

Another one hundred and forty one locations, spots, areas of significance, and monuments appeared on the holo-map. The rest of the planet's landscape was primarily forest. Mountains were dotted throughout, but like Kashyyk, this world was primarily a forest.

Lakes, rivers, and one ocean balanced things out on the otherwise mostly land-ridden world.

"I want fighters, assault crafts, tanks, and cruisers to destroy the canopy of the forest. Smaller vehicles are to pinpoint the canopy as well in addition to the forest itself. Focus planet wide fire on the forests and not just on one location, in addition troop transports should flank them and go level by level with flame throwers, grenade launchers, shotguns, and rocket launchers."

"The Ewoks have no advanced technology and nothing close to ranged weapons or planetary defense shields, orbital bombardment is the simplest means to obliterate them. We could wipe out the forests from space in a short time."

Feral nodded at the Advanced Tactical Droid.

"True, but that would obliterate them. They wouldn't even know what happened. Their deaths would happen too quickly. I want them out of their cities and clustered together so they can watch their forests burn and their kin being blasted to pieces. I want their will, their will to live, their spirit, and their very being to be broken."

"I know a little about the Ewoks thanks to my advanced programming regarding biological life forms. They call them little Wookiees. They are primitive, contemptible, and insignificant creatures that haven't gone beyond the stone age in terms of anything. They believe in abstract things like gods and deities. They woship trees as well. The fact remains that they won't be taken into captivity without a fight. They have great strength for their size."

Feral grinned, red eyes glowing.

"I am fully expecting a fight with the Ewoks. I want them to fight as hard as they can, I want them to run as fast as they can, because when they fail, when they lose, when they face death...It will crush them completely. They will beg and plead, and they will feel true horror. I want as many as alive as possible. Males, females, and the young. Tell the Droids to drive them from their tree-cities, tree-villages, homes, and wherever else they want to hide into the open spaces. Then use whatever means are at our disposal to break, batter, and decimate them."

"Endor has no sway or power in the Republic. They have no representative in the Senate. They have never been a part of it."

"Precisely. We are free to do we please. The Republic and the Jedi will not bother wasting time, funds, or the resources in launching an attack." Feral smirked.

"Shall we occupy the planet with overwhelming force and begin the process of extermination in that case?"

"Occupy the entire planet...Hold off on extermination, and look into using them as a food source possibly and also look into what their fur could be used for. The Ewoks have a purpose they have to see through."

"What are we supposed to do with millions of Ewok captives if we do not exterminate them? A village contains at least two hundred and there are many villages concentrated around a central one. The entire planet is covered with them. Ewoks are not the only sentient beings here either. However, there are over seven hundred and eighty million in total, and they could prove to be problematic if we give them the chance. If they go into the deeper pockets of forests we could spend years trying to route them out completely."

Feral did not think of or entertain the idea of an Ewok being sentient, he just seen them as little balls of fur, like a Bantha-food.

They _were not_ sentient.

He turned to the MagnaGuard.

"There's that much Ewoks? Are you serious?"

"Left to breed like they have, their numbers are beyond expectation according to our estimates from scans of the world. There could be one billion, five billion, or even more...This is a system and world that has never seen much attention. No one or anything has been able to decimate the population even once-they've been free and safe to reproduce."

"Are there any other species?"

"There are the Duloks, Gorphs, Yuzzum, and Skandits as well. Ninety seven percent of the inhabitants are Ewok. Two percent of the population are Yuzzum. One percent is the other three species, and a mix of native and immigrated species."

Feral nodded.

"Herd the little filthy Ewoks into containment and keep them contained until they accept their defeat. Beat them. Shock them. Separate the young from their families and the families from each other. Torture their healers, shamans, and seniors. Beat their village elders. Take off their arms and legs, their fingers, their toes, but do not kill them. Snap and break their limbs. I have something special planned for them, something that will break their spirits forever until they are butchered out of existence."

"And, what of our Dreadnaughts?"

Feral smiled.

"Begin to descend. Prime the turbolasers. Ready the hyper focused beams. Begin to target all one hundred and fifty three areas of interest on this world. Move all transports to these locations as well and begin surgical attacks from the ground and air. Equip all of the droids with jet packs or repulsors depending on their model. Ready the first generation Platoon Attack Craft and our most recent, the seventh generation...Deploy all of them. We will maintain our high position and allow our forces to swarm over this world."

"Overwhelming odds will be secured through this course of action. But, may I suggest one thing before we begin our attack?"

Feral nodded.

The commanders looked at each other for a moment and then looked at Feral.

"Pinching and flanking them once they begin to retreat into the forest will prevent them from drawing the battle out."

"Circle the entire planet in that case. Ready all Speeder Bikes and vehicles like them. Prep surgical aerial bombardments and prime every weapon for maximum destruction. We will force them into a retreat and then blast them right out of the forest."

* * *

The Dreadnaughts roared like thunder looming over the forests of Endor, their gigantic forms blotted out the all of the sun's light, and covered the skies.

Lines of STAPs, PATs, Multi Troop Transports, and Armored Assault Tanks formed the first wave, spread out over a distance of more than two million kilometers, armor plating and weapons blocking the sun's gleaming rays.

Behind them the gigantic transports of the CIS loomed ominously, gigantic bodies of armor plated steel hovering with roaring engines, long fronts circled off with ion cannons, and sides splitting off into heavy laser turrets, all pointed at the forests, and all taking aim at something alive.

Battle droids controlled tanks and STAPs.

An Ewok stared at the sight in terror.

They blotted out the sun's light.

They blotted out the sky.

 _They blotted out the light._

There was not a living thing in sight, not one that would react to the terrible toll of battle like the Ewoks would. Not one that would lose stamina, will, endurance, and drive like a flesh being would when massive death tolls began to climb.

It made the Ewok's skin crawl to know what the shadow meant.

They had no shields and no outside contact with anyone.

There was no shield generator that could be activated to surround the village, nothing to repel blaster fire from tearing into the forests, nothing at all to stop the carnage that was about to be unleashed on the peaceful world.

The Ewok's blood ran cold.

The coloring of the sky turned to pitch black, crackling and clicking as it morphed into one massive mechanical hive.

On a signal from a Tactical Droid, tanks open fired, laser turrets streaked, and ion cannons burst and erupted, sending more than a trillion rounds into the canopy and forest in the first three seconds like a torrential thunderstorm.

Beams hammered into the trees and earth, effectively shattering and obliterating everything that got in their way, splitting through wood, carving through clay, and blasting mountains so great waves of rubble rampaged down their base and across the terrain.

Now under assault, the spying Ewoks ran in fear, struggling to waddle away.

Astride his fellows, one Ewok shrieked as a branch snapped, crushing his body. The other flinched and squirmed fearfully, muttering various prayers to ward off the destruction he found himself in. With another cry, he too was crushed, body splitting in half under the weight of a branch.

The last one screamed as a thick branch fell on its back, crushing its spine and ribs, leaving it to choke on its blood.

Another branch smashed it to a pulp seconds later.

The tank's cannons continued their attack, bursts of destruction spearing across the length of the sky, pounding at the canopy, sending flames and ash high into the atmosphere until it was covered in a smog and there was a black, suffocating haze.

The flash and burn of the blasts was enough to burn them severely, but the explosions and impacts were agonizing. Each one pulverized the air, pulverized the Ewoks into nothing but ash, ripped tree bark, sent Ewoks' charred corpses and remains across the forest floor, and sent more cartwheeling to their demise.

More were blasted to pieces by the tank fire.

Finally, the hail storm stopped.

As successive and well timed the firing was, not every blast could break through the expansive canopy and even less into the trees. The canopy was burning, withering, but it was still remaining strong for the most part.

The trunks and boles remained strong.

Even if branches were snapping, crashing, and smashing through everything-it was their foundations that were remaining strong.

Within their protective canopy, the surviving Ewoks huddled together and brandished their weapons towards the sky.

"Ehda." One Ewok muttered, eyes glazed over with fear. "Ehda."

"Treek weewa. Chaa seefo na-chin. Chaa seefo yeh." One Ewok with black fur pointed at the few.

"Acha."

"Acha."

"Den. Ta ehda. Seefo weewa." One with light brown fur shook its head.

"Chak. Sta-"

Their dispute was cut short.

The air roared like thunder once more, and the massive transports and troop transports moved forward, engines blasting.

The rectangular, long doors opened, widening to reveal trillions and more trillions of racks mounted within.

The racks rolled forward on kilometer long rails, revealing row after row of B1 and B2 battle droids, B2 super battle droids, BT-16 perimeter droids, B3 ultra battle droids, commando droids, rocket battle droids, C-B3 cortosis battle droids, Droideka, Spider Droids, DSD1 dwarf spider droids, heavy dwarf spider droids, sniper droideka, advanced dwarf spider droids, OOM-series battle droids, B2-HA series super battle droids, and even MagnaGuards.

The racks slowly, carefully, and methodically began to extend from their stationary positions. They moved lower and lower, spreading outwards, backwards, and forwards in grid formations, filling the open space in front of the horizon with raining droids.

Suspended in the sky, the racks turned to black streaks that blotted out the horizon and every end.

The Ewoks exchanged glances.

The racks began to release the droids, their repulsors and jet packs keeping them afloat as they unfolded into standing positions, arms and legs extending, bodies straightening. They reached over their shoulders and pulled their blaster rifles forward.

The Droideka variants unfolded themselves, the MagnaGuards electrified their staffs, and the Super Battle Droid variants primed their blasters.

Spider Droids whirled about, big red eyes zoning on everything they possibly could.

Rocket droids loaded and prepped their shotguns.

"Commence attack." Feral gave the order through his comlink.

The entire array of destructive droids began to disperse, spread, and zoom, all flying in opposite directions, taking to the canopy, cutting through it completely, spearing to the forest floor, and they even began to push across the forest floor itself blasters firing maelstroms of death.

Bright metal glimmers filled the sky from end to end and horizon to horizon.

Those same glimmers were raining onto the forest floor.

The battle droids and vehicles that had been the first to descend were already destroyed, from rocks, tree trunks, branches, clubs, spears, and the occasional palm from the Ewoks.

More and more CIS attack craft and transports were dropping from the darkening sky, crashing, bashing, and spearing through the trees in smoking heaps to create an opening in the plexus.

Class Droid Enforcers, Spider Droids, two-person infantry support platforms, and Dwarf Spider Droids swarmed down like rainfall and began to wither away at the trunks and branches, making landfall and tearing across the terrain before they met their end.

The attack wasn't confined to one area, it was being repeated in tree-cites and villages worldwide. The entire canopy was going up in flames across the planet.

Mountains, rivers, the desert, the ocean-every single place was being attacked.

Droids fell from their perches high above, repulsors shorting, and rockets exploding as they met their end.

Nothing or no creature was spared.

Not even the droids.

The surrounding trees made it difficult for the larger vessels to hover outside the perimeter of the landing platforms that had been carved out from tree villages.

The mammoth trees were natural fortresses and as ancient as time itself. They not only smothered blaster bolts and other more powerful projectiles, but also provided thousands of defensive and offensive platforms for the Ewoks.

They provided the Ewoks with vines and branches to control massive trunks like pendulums. More importantly, these trees had endured for thousands and thousands of years and were not easily burned, chipped, let alone uprooted or obliterated from simple blaster fire.

Even tank fire would do little damage in the long run.

The way Feral deployed his aerial and ground force meant that he was taking advantage of the fact that the Ewoks had no ranged weapons, shields, no defenses against air vehicles, and have never gone past the stone age.

But, there was one thing Feral failed to take into account.

The Ewoks lived off the land, and they used the environment for warfare. They had a network of vines, huge branches tied by thick vines to smash into assault craft, hang gliders, clubs, axes, rocks, and their brute strength.

The Ewoks were putting it all to good use.

The larger war ships were unable to descend below the level of the canopy without the risk of being contorted by one of the many branches or obliterating a tree trunk completely.

The Ewoks used vines and tied trunks to mangle them on their descents.

Closer to the ground, spider droids, B2 super battle droids and their variants, and STAPs succeeded in evading the rocks and debris being thrown by the Ewoks, but were being devastated by the collapsing branches and friendly fire.

Smaller MTTs hovered level by level in the forest all the droids mounted with rocket launchers, grenade launchers, shotguns, flamethrowers, and repeating blasters. They blasted every level, not even cowering when a branch destroyed them along with the MTT.

Droids and Ewoks alike that attempted to rappel or swing were picked off by the hails of blaster bolts and rocks, sometimes entire bands of Ewoks swung out from the tree tops on braided vines to take down thousands of droids or be flung from their vines, to a plummeting death.

The droids that survived the first airborne assault focused their fire high in the trees, throwing grenades, expelling trails from their flame throwers, and sending showers of flaming debris crashing down hard to the forest floor.

Millions of Ewok warriors charged with wooden shields, spears, and clubs. Ewok females fought as fiercely as the males to protect their villages.

Spider droids and battle droids equipped with flame throwers targeted anything the aerial attack missed, and many Ewoks were running away, intent on going deeper into the forest, and sequestering themselves.

The droids followed them, flame throwers unleashing a steady stream until it grew out of control and began to burn the droids themselves leading the assault.

In areas where the fighting had finally lessened, many Ewok females and younglings were falling back toward the tree-city, or evacuating the lower levels for the refuge of the high forest where it wasn't being burned.

Others raced deeper into the forests, falling over on themselves in their quick retreats.

Feral was more than aware that if the Ewoks were faced with captivity, they would flee their tree cities and villages, and then become a little army the CIS hadn't yet faced, but that was the whole point.

They were to be crushed on every level.

If they mounted an army, it would be utterly wiped out.

But, they wouldn't get the chance-they wouldn't have the courage.

Not when he was through with them.

* * *

There was an exodus of females and younglings racing from Happy Grove's lowest levels. One Ewok thought about his friend in Red Bush Grove, which was also under attack. Red Bush was several days away to the south.

It was in flames according to many, and many Ewoks had been crushed and burned alive.

Even more were taken into containment or beat to death.

Off to his left, three of the Ewok who had been fighting alongside him for the better part of two straight hours were racing back toward a tree in Happy Grove that was about to fall. With a roar the whole top part of tree smashed them into pulp.

Lifting his eyes the from the bloody sight, he spotted a shuttle that was taking fire from his fellow Ewoks and droids as it attempted to settle on one of the tree-city balconies.

Even higher, the sky was covered by streaking blasts and the flares of engines, flames spewed through the whole expanse, and still swarming with tanks and droids, eerily reminiscent of an eclipse in the shadow it cast over everything.

Now there were so many enemies that there was no light to get through.

They were covering it completely.

Ewok warriors fought against the ground forces and did what they could do against the aerial forces, but the outcome was inevitable.

The Ewoks were successful in repelling the first waves of droids and assault craft, but it was only a matter of time before the Dreadnaughts began their attack.

And, then Endor would fall without reprieve.

Packs bulging with survival food, Ewoks streamed down vines and swung down to lower levels, racing across their suspended bridges, and disappearing into the thick vegetation that surrounded them.

The Ewoks had natural enemies and predators on the world. They had thousands upon thousands of evacuation routes and hideouts. Each one was filled with weapons, food, and supplies that wove through the forest all the way to the ocean on the other side.

Even young Ewok knew of legends, how to construct shelters, how to fashion the vines, how to build a spear, how to climb, how to swing, and how to make rope. They knew which plants and insects were edible, the location of freshwater springs, and the areas where their predators lurked.

They looked up at the shuttle starting to whimper in fear.

Whoever was in that shuttle radiated such evil and hatred that it made their fur shrivel up.

"Ehda graks thek..."

* * *

Targeted by rocks, blaster fire from his own droids, and stones, Feral's shuttle veered for the largest of Happy Grove's platforms. Its powerful defensive shields deflected everything and its lasers spewed fire at the Ewoks that had been gliding towards him.

He focused the aim and unleashed another storm of fire.

The trees splintered and shattered, falling towards the ground, sagging in heaps, and thousands of Ewoks shrieked as they plummeted with them into the belly of flames.

The impacts ripped into the balcony's wooden columns and beams, filling the air with debris and the cries of Ewoks falling to their demise, being burned alive, or being burned and ripped apart by the powerful weapons thrusting the world itself.

The explosions sent the Ewoks flying far and wide.

Hurled clear off the trees and the ground, some were sent flying high into the canopy to catch fire, and finally fall into a mess of blood as their bodies splattered from the impact.

In the the shuttle, Feral looked at a holo-image of one of the Tactical Droids.

"Our attacks are being met with resistance planet-wide, and there are complications in many areas. The Ewoks do not like the idea of captivity. They're abandoning the villages and cities and going for the high and deep forests. If they penetrate deeply enough, we will need years to route them out."

Feral addressed another commander.

"Do you agree?"

"Too many of our ranks are being jammed up in the forests, even with our flame throwers and other weapons. The Ewoks have vines, ropes, bridges, and hideouts. They are digging themselves in and trying to get higher in the trees. Our droids and ships are starting to take each other out. Grant permission to initiate aerial bombardment from orbit."

Feral thought about it.

This was what he was going to do in the long run anyways.

Herd them up in the forest and then blast them out.

"You may commence aerial bombardment, Do not target where I am right now. I have some Ewoks to slaughter and maim. Be precise in your application of the bombardment."

* * *

The holo-images faded.

Feral leapt out the shuttle's window, igniting his light-saber with his right hand, and used the force to throw himself down even faster until the wind cut into his cheeks. His blade weaved and twirled, deflecting blaster fire, splitting rocks from all sides, cutting through Ewoks, and brushing away flames.

Droids were falling before they could even push into the deep pockets of forest. The Ewoks were digging themselves in, using high vantage points to launch rocks and other projectiles, using their vines to send trunks flying every which way.

The pilot droid focused the power to the engines on the shuttle, swung it around hard enough that the engines whined and spewed out enough force to set fire to nearby trees, and drenched the entire area with a barrage of blasts.

At the same time, two thousand Ewoks with survival bags rushed from cover and managed to get a few inches. A deafening explosion blew the entire tree and suspended bridge to shrapnel, sending the Ewoks plummeting into a fiery pit.

Feral marched through the flames and destruction searching out every Ewok.

His crimson blade whacked left to right, up and down, diagonal and even at odder angles. He cut through spears and swinging branches, bisected vines to send Ewoks flying to their deaths, and flourished his blade so he amputated one arm or one leg.

He destroyed their traps and sent their swinging tree trunks toppling to the ground to crush them under it or send the trees themselves crashing to the ground.

Shrieking and howling, showing their teeth and waving their spears about, the Ewoks tried to just not hold their positions, but they tried to push against Feral in a would be vicious attack.

But, they had never faced a sith, even their worst enemies couldn't compare to a sith.

 _Not a sith like Feral, either._

Taller than all of them, Feral roared with laughter as he marched forward to obliterate their foolish charge and chop them to little pieces. He cut swaths through their furry ranks, taking hundreds and soon thousands down with each swipe of his flaming blade.

He bit chunks off of their faces and skulls, he snapped their arms and legs, and he bit off their noses when he got the chance.

His crimson flame hacked and slashed hang gliders, splitting spears, setting fire to fur, separated hands from wrists, elbows from arms, and feet from ankles, leaving more than four thousand convulsing, amputated bodies in his wake.

Those on fire ran until their flesh finally burned through.

They tried to drag themselves across the ground, but their fingers melted.

Feral signaled an order to a Droid Commander with a half open hand.

It powered the shuttle, smashing right through the balconies nearby, sending Ewoks flying and screaming through the air, and unleashed another barrage of fire that blew out the rest of the balconies in quick succession.

Ewoks waddled and dragged themselves across the ground, whimpering in pain, grunting in agony, or moaning until they died. A massive tree city, with more than three hundred Ewoks smashed right on top of them, smearing the whole area in gore.

Daylight was nowhere close to fading and the air was filled with the smoke, blood, and grit of battle.

Ewoks ran every which way across their hanging bridges, only to be launched high overhead by an explosion.

Others tried to carry the wounded to shelter only to be engulfed by flames.

The most intense fighting was starting to encroach into the lakes and deeper into the forests. It was stretching more and more into the forest pockets where the vegetation was dense and began to turn into a swamp.

Several thousand warships were erupting into masses of flames, spreading outwards and decimating thousands of droids, even more Ewoks, and even more of the forest in the process of meeting their own destruction.

The ground was piled high with the bodies of dead, dying, maimed, or wounded Ewok.

The droids swarmed the tree villages and tree-cities from all sides, even from the far shore of the lakes, rivers, ocean, and even swept into the canopy itself. They began to chip away at the massive trunks and tear deep into their forms, sending them falling like thunder.

Nothing escaped the hail storm of blaster and tank fire.

They arrived on watercraft in areas that needed it.

They utilized speeder bikes and other swift vehicles to clear vast distances and push the Ewoks to where they wanted them to go.

Blitzing storms of blaster fire streamed high up into the trunks of the trees, splintering and fracturing branches, and gouging out parts of the foundation.

With STAPs and other smaller troop transports, the Ewoks were being pushed to the ground rapidly.

Out of billowing smoke came more Ewoks running for safety, some of them limping, some with blood-matted fur, some with fur half burned or burning, others screaming in pain, and others half dead. They all struggled to carry and support each other.

Feral walked in front of them, pointing his crimson blade in their eyes, forcing them to stop in their tracks lest they impaled themselves face first.

"Where do you think you're all going in such a hurry?"

He removed one's head without making a single movement, picking it up and facing it towards the rest of the group.

He smashed it with his fist.

The Ewoks trembled, staring up at him with their big black eyes, their little mouths moving in a plea for mercy, fear, both, or they were weeping in fear completely.

"Gyeesh!"

"Gyeesh!"

Their big eyes became even more glassy, as if they were shedding even more tears.

"Gyeesh den es'eesht!"

Feral laughed cruelly, focusing on their individual cells and setting fire to them, pulling them apart so their bodies convulsed, and made them shriek until they lost their voices.

"Gyeesh!

Feral grinned sadistically as he cornered them, feeding off of it, allowing their tears and their fear to fuel his power.

"Gyeesh den es'eesht! Gyeesh! Gyeesh!"


	33. Chapter 33

Feral went on the attack once more. The Ewoks around him lost their will to fight finally. The swelling fear and the prospect of cutting them into little pieces gave Feral a boost, and he called on the dark side, letting it erupt at the prospect of chopping them into morsels.

He waved his blade left to right, picking them off hundreds at a time with ease. His blade looped and curled, sweeping high and low. He had no problem cutting swaths through them, even if they were shorter than him and were waddling away.

He gripped more Ewok with the force, squeezing their air sacs, but since their lungs were so small the Ewoks' pitiful gasps were the only sounds that could be heard.

Feral tossed the bodies to the side, and lifted more live Ewok off the forest floor, slowly, painfully crushing them from the inside out. He pressed down on their cells and set them all on fire, sending his foes into pained shrieks and howls, making their demise a long, slow, and agonizing one.

The last Ewok looked up at him with tears in its eyes.

"Gyeesh den es'eesht! Gyeesh! Den es'eesht!"

Feral grabbed the Ewok, slowly moving his blade across its shoulder and removed its whole arm. It shrieked and screamed, smoke streaming off its body, its arm falling to the ground, its shoulder bleeding out for just a second before the wound was cauterized.

He bit it full force in the face, tearing his canines through its eyes and nose, sending it into a screaming fit.

Its tiny body flailed as it reacted to the pain, but Feral kept it in place, digging his canines deeper, and clenched his jaws.

The Ewok screamed without reprieve, going into a panicked frenzy.

Feral chewed the creature until it stopped moving and blood was pouring into his mouth, then he spit it out, and swallowed the copious amounts of blood that had spilled out from its gouged face.

"Herd these filthy little things up, now!"

He grabbed another one biting through its skull.

"Na goo!"

His blade and canines carved into the retreating and begging Ewoks.

"Na goo!"

"Gyeesh!"

They tried to run, falling, sprawling, and flipping over.

"Gyeesh!"

"Na goo!"

He dragged them through the dirt, smashing their arms, twisting their legs, and bent their fingers all the way back until they were flat against the forearm. He snapped their knees so the bone pierced right out of the leg and took a pound of fur with it.

"Gyeesh!

Feral chopped them at the knees and elbows, dragging them across the ground as he systematically dismantled them.

"Na goo!"

"Gyeesh!"

Feral moved slow and methodically, utilizing blade techniques that caused the Ewoks nothing but pure agony and brought death no closer until he wanted it to happen.

"Gyeesh!"

"Na goo!"

Feral took the Ewok shrieking at him, smashed its face in with a force push, and smashed the rest of its body into a shower of gore.

The last one looked up at him, and he swung his blade, splitting it right down the middle so the halves fell sideways.

"What a lot of pathetic creatures." Feral snarled.

* * *

Feral cut off thousands more Ewoks' limbs, but finding the movement to be too cumbersome, he used a windmill flourish to take off fingers, wrists, hands, ankles, feet, or toes instead halfway through his butchering.

Two fingers, and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot, the Ewok never had good odds, and Feral preferred long sweeping attacks.

There was nothing they could do to stop him, he pulled them right into the path of his blade, and dragged them across the ground toward his position with the force, letting them struggle and claw at the ground with all of their might until he carved into their small bodies.

Their neatly amputated arms, fingers, toes, and legs began to litter the forest floor along with their squirming and writhing bodies as they reeled in agony.

With another flourish he sent more arms flying.

The Ewoks fell back, and Feral pressed his attack, leveling his blade so hard and fast that the air showered with arms and heads for ten minutes straight.

The smoking, headless bodies crumbled to the ground.

The wounded cried out.

Raging, destructive barrages lanced from the sky, pulverizing and tearing through areas of the surrounding forests.

The same forests where millions of Ewoks had fled and where even billions more were possibly dwelling, hiding, or preparing for battle.

With a roar of fury the giant trunks and branches snapped in half, and flames swept across the entire canopy, setting fire to everything in sight and leveling the branches until there was just a curtain of fire.

Like a solid roof had melted, the canopy caved down and in. With a cry of thunder, fire and molten debris rained down through the forest, wailing, roaring, and surging with unrelenting power until it crashed into the ground.

Trunks and boles smashed into the ground, split in two or more pieces, obliterated completely, not just shattered, but completely uprooted by the millions.

The whole planet began to shake.

Ewoks ran shrieking and screaming from the forest, fur burning, faces on fire, limbs crushed, missing, and bodies melting from the flames devouring them.

They were thrown end over end, bashing into trees, their limbs snapping with ease from each impact.

It wasn't long before thousands, and finally millions of Ewoks began to press forward out of the burning, crumbling planet-wide forest.

Soon enough the area was crowded with more Ewoks than any ship or number of ships could accommodate.

Another roar of thunder ripped through the air as the upper reaches of planet-wide canopy finally caved in, and millions of more trees withered and shattered under it.

Finally the ground itself was a blazing inferno. The roots of the trees stood no chance, nor their foundations as the fires licked and smothered every inch of them. Soon enough, they began to chip away, and finally tilt sideways before plummeting one last time.

Feral lunged at the Ewoks, taking his blade, and carving ribbons through them. He didn't stop his relentless assault, only feeding off of their fear, and driving them into despair to fuel his own power, and to make his crimson fire more ferocious.

Another impact struck, incinerating everything in its path as it tore into the crust of the world, leaving a wide trail of destruction as it ran its course.

* * *

It was clear to the Ewoks. There was no use begging or pleading with this evil creature. He was here to torment them and nothing else.

Feral looked at the cowering creatures, noting the younglings being held tight by the females. How the males stood in front of them.

He pulled the males forward and took their arms with his blade.

He dragged his blade slow across their shoulders making them suffer the whole time.

He cut more in half at the torso, watching their legs fall to the ground, and chuckled when they writhed and suffered at his feet.

They looked up at him, big eyes glossy, their finger-less hands nursing the cauterized stump of their torso.

It was all too amusing.

These creatures think they could stop him.

He focused on the females and young.

"Kill the young. If any of these little filthy fur balls try to fight, beat them down to bloody pulps. The rest of you, work on destroying this whole forest. I want every tree blasted to nothing or uprooted and don't stop until it is so!"

Feral threw his blade with the force, slashing and chopping through the line until there were only pieces left behind. He called his blade back, slicing and uprooting trees with ease, sending a portion of the planetary forest crashing into the ground within a few minutes.

He turned his focus onto the Ewoks, and brought his blade to slash. The air filled with cries and shrieks. He made short work of them, the females scrambled for their young, only to have their limbs cut off and sent reeling back, shrieking and screaming.

Feral gripped his light-saber, adjusted his grip, and made his way to carve down the wall of Ewoks. What young remained were now cowering and being put behind the females. Feral grabbed the female Ewoks off the ground with the force, called a stone tip from a spear towards them, and slashed it across their forms rapidly.

The arrows were tipped with a potent neurotoxin, ensuring that anyone who was shot by them would die in an extremely gruesome manner.

The female Ewoks clawed at their faces, gasping for air, the neurotoxin paralyzed every muscle in their body, including their lungs.

Feral slashed the stone across more Ewok and their young. They all clawed at their faces and throats, rolling on the ground, flailing their limbs, foaming at the mouth, and gasping for air. They choked on the foam brewing out of their mouth, entire bodies shaking as they choked to death.

"That's some serious poison right there."

Feral watched the Ewoks still rolling on the ground. A puddle of foam and spit had gathered and the Ewoks' filthy, burned fur became soaked with it. They clawed at their throats, mouths gaping open for oxygen but none would come.

"Good thing my Tactical Droids know about your little tricks."

He raised his blade, intent on wiping out the last Ewok young before his eyes at this moment.

"Please stop! We submit ourselves to you!"

Feral blinked wide, turned, and stared at the elder Ewok that stood before the group.

* * *

Feral walked up to the furry creature, squatting so he was eye level.

This little filthy ball of fur could speak basic, while the rest of them screeched and shrieked the whole time.

Yes, these Ewok were better off being wiped out, and would make great carpets. Something about these creatures rubbed him the wrong way, it was their presence, in how they spoke and behaved...

There was Ewok Jerky.

Now there would be a whole cuisine based on their meat going as far as Coruscant. He would enjoy every second of their suffering and he would enjoy every second of crushing that insufferable presence.

"Did you just speak, you filthy creature?"

"We need the forest! Those are our soul trees! They are a part of us, who we are, our ancestors! We cherish our young! You can't take them away from us! It is our home, without it-"

Feral's red eyes sharpened and he showed his canines, drenched with the blood of Ewoks and their flesh.

He had devoured many.

"Without it you are all nothing and will be nothing forever. You are a bunch of ignorant fools worshiping your so called gods and soul trees. I am going to destroy everything. I am going to kill all of your gods. I am going to destroy all of the soul trees. Everything including your lakes and rivers. I am well aware of how much the Ewok treasure their young, that is why I am taking them, because if I don't your whole population, just not you, will cause nothing but problems."

"What do you want from us? What have we done to you to deserve this!?"

"Nothing...Nothing at all..."

"Then why do you destroy our homes? Why do you butcher us and cut off our limbs!?"

"You exist, that is why. You are my prey. You have a purpose to serve, which is inevitably extinction."

"What!?"

"This is no longer your planet, your families are no longer your own, your young are no longer your own, your food is no longer your food, and this forest you all hold so dear will be reduced to nothing but smoldering ash...But, you all get to live and see it burn down, and you get to live afterwards as well for a short time...You will all be herded together in containment."

"You...You intend to _eat_ us!?"

"I am going to eat all of your food, and you will all starve. You will harvest for me, gather for me, hunt for me, and you will also be my meals. You are all now a food source, my food source, and you will be treated as such until none of you are left to breed like the little rats you are. If you are lucky I will skin you alive and use your fur for carpets. I will eat your young alive, and throw you all into pots of boiling water and make an Ewok stew!"

"You're evil! We are sentient beings! We can think, feel, and love! We can cry! We're crying right now because so many of us are dead and dying! So many young have been killed!"

Feral grabbed the Ewok with the force, what he should have done in the first place, and lifted it off the ground.

"What does your superstitions tell you about this?" Feral asked, putting pressure on the Ewok's eyes sockets.

The creature strained, tensing. "Evil...Magic..."

 _Interesting...I wonder..._

"Furry rat. Tell me something. What would you call light and dark here?"

"The light spirit and night spirit. The night spirit is evil. The light spirit is good. We Ewok worship the light spirit, but the Dulocks worship the night spirit.

Feral grinned-it made sense.

The reason the Ewok's mere presence caused him nothing but rage is because they were of the light side-they were just like the Jedi in holding to the light and only the light. No wonder they were so sickening, it was almost like standing next to a Jedi.

Now, the Ewoks had to be butchered down to the last young.

There was no question about it.

"You are not sentient in my eyes or anyone else's. You never will be, I promise. You are little filthy fur balls, runts, tree rats, and rats who will be used for food. You are contemptible creatures. I bet if a chef could make some dishes with your meat, like cheek meat, or your thighs...I'm sure they'd be better than that jerky. They might pay good money for your meat. Nobody is going to come here to help you filthy creatures or stop me. Your fate is to be butchered out of existence ultimately."

"Ehda! Ehda!"

"Gyessh!"

"Graks!"

"Ehda graks!"

Feral looked at the rest of the Ewoks then to the elder.

"They just called me evil. An evil monster."

The elder looked a little surprised. "Y...You can understand our language?"

Feral shook his head.

"You all shriek and squeal the same to me, I wouldn't even call it a language. But, I know the word evil and monster when I hear it in any language. You should have told them you had it handled and to be quiet. You should have told them I was one of your gods, you should have told them I am the night spirit, now I am going to show them how much of an evil monster I can be."

"Please wait! I can-"

Feral waved his hand.

Droids herded the Ewoks into a pile and began to bash them with their rifles, fists, and kick them until they were whimpering, bloody, writhing, shaking, shrieking, screaming, and cowering. The beating went on for a long time and many were struck so hard their heads or faces were caved in.

By the time they were done half of the Ewoks were sniveling and begging for mercy and the other half were beaten bloody with no way of moving due to broken bones.

Battle droids continued to hammer into them, not stopping until no sound came out of them.

"Bring those four here now." Feral ordered.

The droids obeyed.

Feral slowly dragged his blade across their shoulders, making his way across at an even slower pace, reveling the whole time.

Their heads slowly rolled off their bodies.

Their bodies crumpled pathetically.

"I hate you filthy things...That light spirit of yours irritates me! Even if you don't fight you have mouths! You have a will! I am going to break it! You are of the light and I am going to extinguish you and your light, for good!"

"Please! We will do what you want! Just don't kill us! Don't kill our young! Don't eat us! Don't separate us from our young, please don't be so evil! I beg you!"

Feral gestured to the recently fallen Ewok that would never see again and smashed his blade through its face, then turned his gaze onto who must have been the elder.

Maybe the only surviving elder, or the only one present, since the whole planet was being bombarded by everything save for force storms.

"You really can speak Basic, filthy creature...It isn't just a few sentences. You are fluent."

The black furred Ewok nodded, eyes shining with tears. "I can speak and understand it. Many Ewok can."

Feral spat at him. "Not for long. I'm going to cut your mouths so you can't even shriek again. You can do nothing to stop me."

"You can't just kill all of us and our young!"

"I can and I will eventually. All of you will be killed, even your young. If you all prove to be rebellious when I round all of you up, I will have my droids blast your young until there is nothing left. I will make a stew out of them."

Feral smashed his boot across the elder Ewok's head, sending blood gushing from its skull.

Sidious didn't want them wiped out to the last young, not yet at least. He wanted them to suffer greatly and didn't want any mercy to be shown. He did want them wiped out, but not yet, not before they served their purpose.

What their purpose would be he had no idea, but he just focused on continuing his mission and completing it to perfection.

"Please...We will do anything..."

"Fine. Fine. I am not without reason, there are other species on this planet that need to be beat into submission just like you little vermin. You were just the first creatures and last creatures on my list to get beaten into submission. The Dulocks are next."

The Ewok began to feel some relief, Feral could feel the relief like a hot prick of light on his dark armor, and crushed it.

He was starting to hate Ewoks with a passion.

"But, the entire forest is going to be destroyed. If there are more of you vermin hiding in there, it's already too late. I do not even see close to a million of you little filthy things out here, and I know there could be over two billion of you in total...So more must be in there."

"Please, don't we-"

Feral shook his head.

"Prepare to see them all blown to pieces and thrown away. I will spare all of you here, but your land, your fellow kin in there, what you hold dear-how you will look to these treetops for hope and salvation, to see your homes, and want to return to them, I am going to reduce all of it to _nothing. It won't even be a dream or a prayer! You won't dream and you won't say a prayer!_ What remains of your homes and forests you will chop down yourselves."

"Target all of the tree villages, ground villages, lake villages, and cave villages if you haven't already. Focus maximum firepower."

* * *

Turbolasers and hyper focused destructive beams burned the atmosphere, ripped the clouds asunder, turning the whole sky bright red and orange.

It was almost as if the beams themselves were going to burn the planet.

They burned the air, tearing clear into the surrounding forests without any issue. Like a Rancor breaking a twig, the beams and lasers ripped clear through what foundation there was, sending bark, debris, Ewok, and crust flying in huge storms.

With a roar, the giant trunks of the planet snapped in half, the branches shattered, the trees moved like waves, and flames swept across the ground as kilometers began to collapse.

Billions of Ewoks began to run for any clearing but fire swept them up and debris fell crushing their small bodies or just a part, leaving them halfway crushed and dying.

With another roar, molten rage ripped through the forest, surging, bellowing, and pushing with immense power.

More Ewoks ran screaming from the forest, their faces covered in flames, their arms and legs black and burned completely off.

Even more were thrown head over heels, flipping thousands of feet above the destroyed canopy, streaks of scorching fur, bashing into trees and bouncing off like rag dolls, snapping arms, legs, and necks like twigs.

Eventually, fire swept across everything, carving, engulfing, and destroying.

Most of the forest continued to burn, and the few areas that still tried to escape the flames had been destroyed and obliterated by the destructive beams.

Without any warning, what remained of a part of the forest swayed from the rest, taking several billion more trees and the entire writing canopy along with it, smashing fire into earth with a vicious reverberation.

The bodies of Ewoks came flying out of the fire along with parts of droids and war ships.

Feral looked at the eldest Ewok, baring his sharp teeth menacingly.

"Look at your homes now! Look at your kin! Look at your forest! Look at them all burn to death! Look how your fellow Ewok smash into trees like little dolls."

The eldest Ewok wept. "Have mercy on us. You've already taken our world and destroyed our homes. We can do nothing against you!"

"Sith have no mercy!" Feral roared, projecting his voice so it shook all of the Ewoks to their very core and made them weep.

They cowered away, cowered away from him, cowered at the droids, cowered at each other, cowered at every sound, crying, weeping, shivering, and just cowering to cower.

Fear consumed them completely.

Feral grabbed the elder Ewok with the force.

"Do you know why I have one arm?"

The Ewok didn't answer, unsure and frightened.

"Sith kill each other for sport. We like to scheme. My prey got me before I could get her, but I will get her when the time is ripe...I will take her head."

He grinned.

"But, right now _you_ are my prey."

He brought her saber to slash with his mind.

It moved across the gap between him and the rest of the Ewoks.

"No!" The elder cried.

It was too late.

The blade sliced and cut through the air.

Arms began to pile up along with legs, fingers, and toes.

Feral veered his blade forward, pointing it, and grabbed the elder Ewok by the head.

"You are my prey, understand? I see you and your kind as nothing more than food. I _hate_ all of you, I feel nothing but _contempt_ for all of you. I want to make and see every last one you suffer. You are nourishment for me. You are my food. I _enjoy_ causing fear and horror. I _love_ to inflict pain and agony. It makes me stronger! I will devour you and extinguish your light."

The Ewok's strength was no match for Feral.

He moved the creature forward until its eyes burned into the blade and it screamed.

Feral dragged it across the length of its eyes.

A small, precise cut.

The Ewok began to shriek, but in no mood for the noise, Feral kicked it in the face, and smashed his foot on its head as he addressed the rest of them, calling his blade back from amputating the surviving population of Ewok gathered near him.

"Be glad I haven't wiped all of you out down to your last youngling. You will make good slaves, food, decorations, and carpets. Now you will all be herded into containment zones and separated, if any of you resist or make me mad, I'll cut off your heads! I will cut your young into tiny little pieces!"

Feral activated his comlink.

"Begin to land the ground units to search for the rest of the Ewoks and any other creatures here. We will make outposts and observatories just in case anyone wants to come here and try to throw their weight around. We will also make torture camps, chambers, and prisons."

A Tactical Droid replied after a moment. "Shall we land all of our ground forces?"

A MagnaGuard chimed in.

"There are still many Ewok planet wide that we are containing. It is just not confined to these vermin here. More are lining up all over the world, as we obliterate the forest and send them hurling out. More are fighting. More are running."

"Landing ground units will route them out. We have more than a quadrillion with us right now-there are only a few billion Ewok at the most. Nowhere close to our numbers."

"Do it." Feral commanded.

Feral looked at the group of cowering Ewoks. There were many, _too many_ for his taste. The hard truth was, this was just a _small_ group.

There were _bigger_ groups.

These filthy creatures had been left alone for too long, clearly.

He had no problem exposing his fangs, but he didn't like being redundant.

"We'll move with that plan. Use overwhelming and brutal force."

"P-please..." The elder Ewok squeaked out.

"...I wonder...For you to sit here and plead...Slaves. You will be slaves. You will be my slaves. I will kill you when I please, naturally, but I will make use of you. All of you. Every last one of you Ewok."

Feral looked to his army.

"Beat them all to a bloody pulp and torture them until they scream their voice out. All of them. Cut off their toes and fingers."

The army obeyed without question.

He activated his comlink.

"Focus on wiping out the entire forest planet-wide. However, spare some of the forest, their homes and cities and use them to imprison them. I will have a palace as well built from what remains and a throne. Aerial bombardments will continue until the forest's annihilation is achieved along with ground forces moving to route all of the Ewoks in containment."

The army obeyed without question.

The whole forest was being chopped down and engulfed in flames at the same time, a mere flaming gem in the center of an unknown space system.

Endor held no beauty from the outside, unless one found the shine of crimson to be pleasant.

Unless one found the sight of thousands of Dreadnaughts blasting away at a planet to be pleasant, and some would find the experience to be enjoyable.

There wasn't any green in sight.

More and more Ewok were joining their fellows in cowering.

More and more were contained.

More and more were burned and flung through the skies.

Feral glanced down at the sniveling elder Ewok and lifted it with the force. To Feral-they were not sentient and never were in the first place.

They never would be, and Sidious would ensure it stayed that way.

They were not female and male.

They were it.

Things.

Creatures.

Food.


	34. Chapter 34

Even before they got in the room Anakin could sense Cadus's sad and angry acceptance. The Master was standing far from the center of stage, but it was almost like he was overlooking the Galactic Senate from a perch.

Chaos reigned in the area as he was accustomed to. Roars, screams, curses, accusations, arguments of merit and stature, loud opinions, money, bribes, more threats and threats, and counter opinions were all being thrown and jabbed.

The sheer turmoil of it struck Anakin as he just watched, and he understood why Cadus was so angry and sad.

He understood why Cadus was barely accepting things as they stood.

This was the government that they and the Jedi Order were sworn to protect.

That so many were dying because of this and for this...

Since the war many of the Senators were not worthy of that protection. Anakin never cared for Senators to start with.

Since the war many of the Senators and people in the galaxy hate the Jedi.

Right here and now the failure of the Republic was right in front of him, and all of the bureaucratic nonsense that halted any progress from being made was being thrown right before his eyes. The Republic's inability to take action was burned into his retinas.

This was the chaos that created Darth Tyranus and the Separatist Movement. This was the nonsense that allowed outlandish claims to be logical, that allowed the greedy special interests of corporations, like the Trade Federation, the Banking Clans, the Hutts, and other businesses to exploit the galaxy.

It is what allowed Palpatine to get so powerful.

It was what allowed slavery to continue.

Anakin moved to the end the passage and stood next to Cadus, crossing his arms over his chest and pressing his back against the wall. He stayed quiet for the moment. Technically speaking the Jedi's mandate was to observe and to fight in defense of the Republic.

They served the Chancellor and Judicial Department.

Voicing their opinions was not something they did.

However many of the representatives of that very body they served were on the payroll of Nute Gunray.

Palpatine already had six judges hammered out of the system and imprisoned indefinitely until the end of the war. It was only a matter of time before the other six were treated the same and thrown into cells because they allowed greed and pride to get the better of them.

Then, Palpatine would be the Supreme Court and Judicial Department.

The Jedi would in essence, serve him.

Anakin watched the Senators yell and curse at each other. Their fists and other appendages waved in the air. Saliva, in small or copious amounts began to fly through the arena like blaster bolts as one wanted to be louder than the other and depending on their species, the louder they yelled, the more spit flew from their mouth.

Mas Amedda stood, glancing at the chaos, even between Bail and members of the CIS standing before him. If these beings were not in pods, they would be fist fighting for now. The Senate Chamber would turn into an actual combat arena-not just a place of high talks and face saving.

Finally, after many long minutes, Mas Amedda found it to be enough.

"Order! We shall have order! There will be order!" Mas Amedda yelled, in no mood for another frenzy.

Chancellor Palpatine moved front and center, and cast his gaze all about the chamber.

"In the absence of suitable Supreme Court judges who have not been bought out by Nute Gunray and the CIS. I will handle the sentence of the man named Count Dooku."

"I object!"

"As do I!"

"Bias is being exercised against us."

Anakin looked at Cadus, who only shook his head at the onslaught of cheers, boos, curses, and threats, all of them blending together into one giant echo.

He looked back at the floor, staring at Dooku standing there in his own pod on the lowest level, flanked by two Clone Troopers and Plo Koon.

Dooku was at total ease, relaxed even.

"The Republic is biased against us and always has been!" Rune thundered.

"Like your multi-trillion credit monopolies have ever suffered or have been hindered." Bail remarked.

"We bankroll the Republic!"

"You bankrolled the CIS!" Sio Bibble snapped loud.

"I agree with Sio Bibble of Naboo! Your claims are ludicrous, Rune Hakko!" Bail snapped.

"You exploit others for your own profit. Don't speak as if we are looking down on you because of your species. Don't speak like your vast wealth has bought out every person with a semblance of sense and morals within this chamber." Mon Mothma said.

"That doesn't mean you just kill Count Dooku!" Nute Gunray yelled.

"Afraid you won't get your sixty percent interest and your cut from him?" Mon Mothma asked, her smile serene.

So angry, Nute Gunray could only sputter.

The laughter was deafening, mixing in with the incessant arguing that had taken center fold since the session began, and jeers began erupting anew as insults and threats were traded once again.

"It would be in everyone's best interest to silence themselves before holes are dug too deep that they cannot be climbed out of. This is a place for discussion, but you have all proved that we should forego these Senate Pods and this Podium and just leave it to natural selection." Palaptine said, tone strong.

He glared down down at the arguing Senators, their faces and ears burning red from rage and indignation. More than a dozen had their hands gripping something on their pods to the point it turned their knuckles white.

"That is not my intent. I am merely expressing that Count Dooku should be trialed justly and fairly. It should be impartial and not biased by the likes of Republic agents or the Jedi Order." Nute Gunray explained.

"The Jedi have nothing to do with it."

"Oh, contrary to your belief, Organa...They do. Count Dooku is a fallen Jedi who left the Order. If Palpatine's close confidants Cadus and Anakin Skywalker are present, or are asked to explain what they witnessed, then certainly they will have some bias. Cadus tried to get Dooku to stay in the Order, or at the very least, not take the path he has taken with the formation of the CIS."

Bail looked Nute Gunray right in the eye, paying no heed to anyone else.

"You seem to know a lot about the Jedi and their business, Nute Gunray. Would you happen to know any of their enemies in the same detail as you know the Jedi?"

"You mean the sith?" Nute Gunray questioned.

"Of course."

"I was in league with-"

"Order!" Mas Amedda shouted from the podium, loudly. "We will not get into abstract discussions!"

The floor quieted, and Mas Amedda nodded, giving Palpatine the floor.

"In response to the direct threat Count Dooku has posed to the Republic and neutral worlds, I will imprison the fallen Jedi for the rest of his life here on Coruscant."

There came a brief silence as everyone looked at each other. Then jeers erupted from opposing factions, the cheering grew even louder, and the jeers grew louder, until both sides tried to drown each other out.

"I will concede with your point. Count Dooku's vast wealth, stature, and not to mention his monopoly must remain intact. Count Dooku must remain alive so the economy does not crash to a standstill. The proper penalty of execution cannot happen."

He nodded in the direction of the Naboo box.

"Sio Bibble of Naboo, will you defer your motion in order to allow an unbiased observation party to be sent to Naboo and explore the validity of the accusation you presented of such a massive war machine?"

Anakin watched the older man stiffen in anger, and when he spoke, his voice was edged with determination.

"I will not defer! It is pointless to defer now!" He declared, eyes locked on Palpatine.

"The attack has been resolved thanks to a Jedi Master. Naboo's sovereignty remains. I will not sit back and watch just not my own people suffer, but the people of other worlds suffer and die while this is discussed in a slanted committee paid off by the CIS. If the Chancellor Palpatine is not capable of action against these CIS rabble...Then I suggest..."

He paused, but Bail spoke before anyone else could.

"I move for a vote of no confidence in Supreme Chancellor Palpatine."

Voices and beings rose in response, some in support, some in protest, and some staying on both sides of the situation.

Senators and spectators alike began to yell back and forth, loud shouting matches quickly building to volatile confrontations.

Palpatine stood at the podium, almost at a loss, stunned and in total disbelief. He didn't account for this, not _entirely_.

He stared at Bail, then flicked his eyes onto Sio, his face grimacing in fury as the impact of the words finally registered.

Bail faced him boldly, waiting.

Mas Amedda moved in front of Palpatine, taking charge of the podium.

"Order! We shall have order!"

The assembly went silent.

Anakin noted that the CIS pods had maneuvered into position close beside the Ryloth box. They all exchanged quick glances, none spoke, and they remained close.

Mas Amedda recognized Mon Mothma, the senator from Chandrila, but who was currently flanking Bail.

"I second the motion for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Palpatine." Mon Mothma said in a soft voice.

"And I support her." Fang Zar said.

Mas Amedda cursed under his breath and wasn't the least bit pleased.

"The motion has been seconded with additional support."

He turned to Palpatine, keeping his voice low and his words hidden behind his hand.

Palpatine looked at him calmly, eyes cool and expression stoic.

"Why is there a delay? There are no delays." Bail declared, drawing Amedda's attention back on him.

"The motion is on the floor and must be voted on at once." Fang Zar jabbed.

Poggle The Lesser was on his feet. "I move for it to be sent to an unbiased and impartial committee for further study before anyone says anything brash."

The whole Senate chamber erupted.

"Vote now!"

"We need Palpatine!"

"Palpatine is power hungry!"

"Vote now!"

Mas Amedda huddled back with Palpatine, hands on his shoulders and head tucked so no one could hear what they were discussing.

* * *

"The tide is with Palpatine."

Anakin blinked, coming out of his stupor.

His eyes went from the pod arena back to Cadus.

"Palpatine will never be voted out, unless this war continues within this chamber...He has emergency powers, essentially, even if he were voted out, and taken out, he would be put back in on principle alone. Either that or something drastic would happen, and they'd vote to have him back in the seat of Chancellor. No one else is capable of spearheading the war on the CIS like Palpatine has." Anakin nodded his agreement.

Cadus nodded towards the arena.

"Perhaps something drastic happening. The first one would be something close to redundant. Seems like an impasse has been reached, though. We may not even see the end of this with Dooku's trial, it could be arguing and posturing."

Anakin would have normally disagreed, but seeing how everyone, including Palpatine himself was glossing over slavery and butchery, he couldn't help but agree with the sentiment with all of his heart.

The whole thing was posturing in general with senators, but now it was getting _ridiculous_.

Mas Amedda moved to the front of the podium, addressing the chamber.

"Chancellor Palpatine has requested that this session be brought to a close, and furthermore the trial of Count Dooku must be finished, and we are not one step closer thanks to these petty arguments and abstract discussions about ancient religions and massive war machines. "

Shouts rose from all of the delegates, representatives, and senators.

Their shouts turned to roars across the chamber.

Palpatine stared at Bail Organa, Fang Zar, Mon Mothma, and Nute Gunray.

Even from where he stood, Anakin could see the look of fury burning through Palpatine's stoic expression at the moment. The three of them, respectively, all said something they shouldn't have.

Nute Gunray almost slipped completely in letting the whole Senate know he had been in contact with a sith lord.

Mas Amedda looked around the chamber, turned to Palpatine who nodded, and finally, he began to speak once more.

"Before the session ends, Chancellor Palpatine has something he wants to add..."

Palpatine walked to center stage.

"It has become clear to me that instead of discussions happening, there is more prolonging certain events and choices from being made. Posturing with a mislead sense of power or purpose. Even going as far as to rise above one's own station."

He looked at the delegates of the CIS.

"And, this hunger for misled power, leads me to believe that some of you want things to come down to natural selection."

He let his gaze trail on Bail.

"For too long has greed, hunger for power, and hubris blinded the Senators of the Republic. Instead of things streamlining, it merely becomes clogged down. Even now with this trial of Count Dooku becoming nothing more than a screaming match proves my words."

Bail clenched his jaw but said nothing.

"This misled sense of power will be put out, for good. I am the Supreme Chancellor. I am the one who keeps the Republic moving. For anyone in here or their associates to be so bold as to try to delay things in regards to Dooku's trial will be sorely hurt. And, to try and rise to my station or take it through force...That is an act of treason."

Anakin felt vindication brew within Palpatine.

He seen the man's eyes snap at Nute Gunray and his cronies.

He seen the hate in his eyes when he looked at Bail Organa, and in that moment, Anakin couldn't help but feel like talons reached out to everyone in the chamber.

Palpatine had their throats clenched.

"Statute 312b will be passed. This will be known as the Fourth Constitutional Amendment. And, after this near warfare that has transpired here...The members, delegates, senators, and representatives of those worlds are no longer allowed to step foot on this world, in this chamber, or on any Republic world. If anyone from the Republic is witnessed speaking to anyone from the CIS-you will be punished to the same severe degree as these rabble."

"What is Statute 312b?" Bail asked, brow arched.

"The Fourth Amendment will grant the Core Worlds, Colonies, and Inner Rim Territories more voting power. This does not mean that the worlds outside of this do not have voting power, they do, but with uncouth rabble like Nute Gunray clogging things up in here, there is no need for someone like him to have any power or voice within these walls."

"By doing this you accelerate the secession of those outlying worlds to the CIS. If they have no voice, they get no help, and no help means they fall to the CIS. It is almost on principle alone! What of unknown worlds!?" Bail argued.

"They will have a voice still, rest assured. But, they will not have as much sway as they have. This session and trial has proven that not all are worthy or should have a voice."

Padme was completely gone though and lost in her mind. Lost in her emotions. She wanted to glance back at Cadus, but kept the impulse at bay. They both knew it would come to this, ultimately. What she feared, what Queen Jamillia feared, and what Cadus was preparing for was happening.

Naboo was in the Mid Rim, just on the early reaches of the Outer Rim.

"Chancellor, I believe a speech isn't needed on my behalf. Things have escalated enough. I am going to retire." Padme said, massaging her left temple, standing up from her seat.

"Of course. You've been through an ordeal on Naboo, and after what has transpired here today, even I am growing weary. It might be a melee when this is all over with."

"I shall be going then."

Palpatine nodded his acceptance and approval.


	35. Chapter 35

The atmosphere in the Jedi Temple was palpable with excitement and nervousness. Jedi Knights, Padawans, Younglings, Jedi Apprentices, and even some Masters were taking part in assisting the clean up and preparation for the upcoming tournament.

The white walls of Combat Chamber were meticulously cleaned. The area where the fighting would take place was scrubbed, buffered, and polished, and new white mats were symmetrically laid down until they were uniform for spectating.

The center of the chamber was where the combat would take place and was always kept bare. Polished and maintained, its shine was as great.

From the upper level control booth, the room could change to five settings. Changes in the room included fluctuating gravity, changing interior lighting, temperature manipulation, loud sounds, sounds of blasts, mist, fog, obstacles, and more variables.

The room had a safety shield that would catch any apprentice if they lost balance and fell from a dangerous height.

The shield projector was located in the floor so that it could cover the entire chamber.

Nervous Jedi apprentices in pure white or brown tunics meandered around the Temple in groups or alone, preparing for the upcoming tournament the best they could or helping with the preparations for the tournament carrying things to and fro, cleaning, and anything else that needed to be doe.

Some even flew across the fighting chamber with rags, almost flipping over because they were moving too fast while they cleaned.

Normally only thirty two apprentices entered the tournament.

An apprentice had to be at least ten years old to enter.

The majority of the competitors were eleven or twelve with some closer to sixteen since the older ones lost Masters.

The younger kids that were eight and nine weren't quite ready to encounter the older kids in full contact sparring, and the older ones who had made Padawan before the tournament were busy with their duties.

But, this year it was different.

There had been an influx, and there were _thirty four_ apprentices that entered due to some not being accepted or their Masters being killed in battle.

There was a ten year old apprentice that entered as well, and the only ten year old apprentice in the whole tournament.

Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy who earned the nickname Scout thanks to her deduction skills and always knowing what was going to happen before it did, long before the person even thought of doing it, had spent the better half of the last two weeks grouping the competitors into four categories.

Talkers were the first, obviously.

They roamed around together, talking in hushed tones or obnoxiously loud to distract themselves from the atmosphere in the Temple and play tricks on each other, or those passing by to psyche each other out.

The second were the ones who practiced hard.

They stretched out and made themselves limber. They cracked their knuckles, necks, backs, wrists, and every other joint. They did push ups and sit ups. They did handstand push ups. They jogged, hopped, jumped, or flipped in place, and they went through their kata relentlessly to point of incessant.

They challenged everyone that they could for practice.

The third were the ones who meditate.

They isolated themselves away from everyone, allowing themselves to sink into deeper into the force, but in her opinion most of these people just kept their eyes shut and kept the expression of smugness on their features.

The only thing they were doing was just sitting there with their eyes closed.

Then there was the prowler.

She was a prowler, but just the second one in the tournament.

There was another prowler.

It was only fitting they would end up becoming friends.

Two prowlers on the hunt.

It would be wise for her to meditate more.

It would be prudent for her to just meditate at all, but she was always too restless to even give it a thought, and since her Master passed she couldn't even do it.

Her history of getting too tense and excited was her worst problem.

Overthinking and over preparing were also her weaknesses and could lead to her getting distracted.

Striding through the long hallways, she began to hasten her steps to get past groups of talkers, face flushing as they looked at her and began to laugh.

"Hey, Scout, how about you stop thinking so much-"

"Yeah, you should just let go-"

"Break a leg-"

She outright ignored them.

Whoever they were.

There was no time for talking today. Today was life or death for her. She was out of chances to screw up. This was her last chance. She was thirteen, and if nobody chose her to be their Padawan today, she would...

She didn't even want think about the Agricultural Corps.

The hard truth of the matter was that the force was weak in her. It was strong enough to make an impression on Jedi scouts when she was a toddler, but that was as far as it went.

Some days she could pull a glass off a counter with her mind and bring it to her hand. More often than not it would shoot across the counter and smash into the wall. Sometimes the glass, or surrounding glasses would explode. More than once she sent several rocketing into the ceiling to fall in showers of juice, blue milk, and glass.

Another time she sent a plate crashing hard above her head and the debris smashed right on her skull, knocking her silly, and nearly giving her a concussion.

She didn't have the hearing of a Twi'lek, but she didn't need it to hear the way Jedi Masters would huddle together and speak in too quiet tone whenever she was around. She was more than aware the other apprentices rolled their eyes, teased, mocked, laughed, and worst of all, covered up for her mistakes.

A Master told her at one point that her own family had been poor, and her parents had begged the Jedi to take her away from a life of poverty. She was always plagued with anguish that any of her family members were trapped in the slums of Vorzyd V...

She alone escaped.

She alone had been given one incredible chance to do some good in the galaxy and make a difference. To be able to go back and save them from a life of poverty. She had to succeed.

It just wasn't for herself, not anymore.

It would be unbearable to fail.

Then Master Chankar Kim took her as a Padawan. Her apprenticeship was short lived. Just eleven short months later her Master had been killed in battle. If her whole life hadn't been a struggle it would have broken her.

It was sheer willpower that kept her striving.

Master Kim had always promised to take her along on the next mission. Tallisibeth had been eager, but Kim was always quick to remind her that there was a war, and not everyone was fond of the Jedi. Master Kim always smile kindly.

"We need to refine you. Polish your skills. Polish your uncanny talents. We have to focus your uncanny ability so it is more than just anticipation, my young and eager Padawan. You have a great gift, Tallisibeth, it can be a little overwhelming. You will craft your own light-saber, and that will be your foundation. Then, we will turn your anticipation into knowing."

She slid her light-saber from her holster, and examined it in her soft grip. Just close to a year old since it was assembled. As her Master had instructed quite sternly many times-training light-sabers are not good enough, you need your own.

This is your life.

An extension of yourself.

It is your heart and soul.

She had finished crafting it alone on the ice planet of Hoth after searching for what she needed and strangely, going into a deep meditation on the world for a couple of weeks.

Kim had been kind enough to provide her light-saber to serve as a model.

She always did admire the antique craftsmanship that had went into her Master's weapon. She liked the sleek handle, gently curved, inlaid grip, meant to fit all of the fingers. The electrum always caught her eye, and she had been fascinated by it.

A weapon wielded with speed and elegance, with a loose grip, one held in the fingers and turned with the wrists.

She finally found a balance that suited her.

She fashioned a pure silver version of her Master's light-saber with a gently curved, smooth hand-grip. She utilized a high-output diatium power cell, an Ultima Pearl, a Velmorite crystal, and a Permafrost crystal in combination, giving her a thin and fine blade for graceful and fluid wielding.

She kept things simple by adding forward adjustment knobs and an activation button in the center.

Talisibeth thumbed the power switch, and her light-saber ignited. She loved its sound, the solid weight in her fingers, its heft on her wrists, and the bright, thin, luminous blade, clear as the blue skies.

It was all she had left of Master Kim.

She died on some Mid-Rim planet in the Republic war against the Confederacy, the Republic had won, liberating the system from the CIS, but...

There was no next time.

Her Master died.

Now she was an orphan.

An aging apprentice with no Master anymore.

The only way she could become a Jedi was to be made a Padawan of a Master or Knight, take on missions, and be given a chance to prove that she could make a difference in some capacity.

The only way to do that was to gain the Jedi's trust.

She pushed herself to the top of class after class, she stayed up late every night until equations blurred her vision, coordinates turned into calligraphy, and star maps danced as she fell asleep within their center.

She trained harder each day.

She did everything that she could to expand her knowledge and skills.

Astrocartography, unarmed combat, hyperdrive theory, math, science, politics, botany, biology, comm installation tech, light-saber technique, holocron construction, literature, even architecture was a focus of her's at one point.

She went through her katas until her whole body ached and she felt like her concentration was slipping. There was no other option in her mind except to push herself to the limit. To go beyond her limits, slowly, incrementally, just as Master Kim suggested.

But, it still wasn't enough...

For some reason they _wouldn't acknowledge_ her.

"Hey, Scout. Over here!"

The bubbly voice pulled her back to reality.

Jedi Temple.

It was almost tournament day.

Tallisibeth recognized the bubbly voice in an instant.

Lena Missa, a kind and cheerful Chagrian girl.

"Hey, Lena. I've been in my head all day about stuff. I can't stop thinking about the tournament, preparing, studying, and-"

"You're wound so tight and it isn't even the day of the tournament. We have some time until it begins. You can really relax for now, Scout. You're thinking too much again. You don't even know who you are fighting yet."

"Studying always helps."

"You can relax for now, at least."

Of course Lena would say that.

Lena had lost a Master in battle as well in the last year.

But, Lena was kind, had a very quick mind, was popular with her peers, and she was deft with her application of the force.

She was a natural and very humble as well.

No doubt there would be Jedi Masters and Jedi Knights lining up to choose her to be their Padawan once the grieving period was over with.

Tallisibeth tried to smile. "I can't help it, Lena. Everyone in the Temple is excited and nervous."

Lena smiled. "You have nothing to worry about. You're a good deal more advanced than some apprentices in the tournament, and I would say you are number one when it comes to grappling skills. Your only competition is really Whie, Deo, Aola, and I. Just trust your abilities."

Talisibeth laughed a little. "Being nice to me in case you end up going against me?"

Lena grinned, winking. "I want to stay on your good side, Scout. My back still hurts from how you threw me, and my elbow is still tingling from that strike from your light-saber last week. You wouldn't hurt me really bad, right?"

"I am going to win." Talisibeth replied, and that was enough in her mind.

"Please don't hurt me, Scout! Please! I'm on your side...Until it is just you and I."

Talisibeth smirked a little. "Fine, fine. You're sneaky."

"Have to play it smart this year. There's more apprentices and Aola is entering as well!"

Lena leaned in excitedly, her fork tongue flickering, soft horns bobbing as her head moved.

"Hey, Scout...Want to hear something really exciting?!"

"I don't know. I'm already nervous and excited as it is."

Lena smiled wide.

"Most of the Masters are going to be present for the tournament. Even the heroes Anakin, Obi Wan, and Cadus will be watching us compete. Masters Shaak Ti and Aalya will also be there. Master Quinlan Vos and Master Kit Fisto. Even Master Yoda will be there! Maybe they'll give us a demonstration of their light-saber skills and force skills! Imagine how cool that would be! They're all going to be here in the Temple again!"

"That would be something to see. But, with them all being there I'm going to be even more nervous than I am right now. I'm more nervous now, what if we get into trouble...I'm always getting myself into trouble and so is Aola, what if we get scolded by Master Cadus or Master Yoda..." Talisibeth flushed a little.

"Let's go and find Aola. She entered the tournament with us and I want to see Arto again. He might have those snacks Aola has him hide in his compartments. We can go and get something sweet to eat, what do you say?"

"Like a celebration?" Talisibeth asked, blinking wide. "To commemorate our entering the tournament?"

Lena nodded, but wagged her finger.

"Not just to entering, but to all of us becoming a Padawan and doing what we can to help. We'll touch our light-sabers together and make our promise to each other!"

Talisibeth nodded fast.

"Let's do that. Let's go find Aola, I don't want her getting herself into trouble again with the older kids."

Lena laughed.

"She managed to get into our classes with the older kids because she didn't get along with peers her age and was too advanced for them. She was beating them all, so the Masters kind of had no choice. She picks up on things very fast and wants to advance as fast as possible, kind of like you."

"Yeah, we're always getting in trouble."


	36. Chapter 36

Aola Freeta-Freeykaa was a human female despite having a Twi'lek name.

She pulled a glass off the counter with her mind and brought it to her hand. She took a sip of the sweet juice, using the force to keep the cup afloat above her hand. She enjoyed her drink, twirling it around just above her palm.

A fellow Jedi apprentice-Sisseri Deo-knocked it aside, spilling its contents.

"Stop playing around Aola. That's not how you are supposed to use the force."

She used the force to grab the liquid before it hit the floor, called another cup towards her and made it explode. She sent another rocketing into the ceiling sending a shower of green liquid flying while at the same time, letting the blue liquid from her first cup fly down on the apprentice who offended her.

Aola looked at group of apprentices talking among each other, but their eyes were trained on her. She called their light-sabers out of their holsters, grinning when they looked shocked.

"Oops."

She disassembled their training light-sabers with ease, sending the parts scattering across the room.

"My light-saber-"

"Aola, how could-"

"Go away-"

"Go and be with your Astromech droid! It's the only friend you have besides Scout and Lena-"

The apprentices yelled one after the next, wiping themselves the best they could and trying to gather all of their parts for their training light-sabers.

"His name is Arto you morons, and I bet he could put a light-saber back together faster than any of you can combined!"

Aola stuck her tongue out and sprinted away, not making another retort. She shouldn't have given the apprentices the time of her day, but her trigger had been pressed. Everybody knew she didn't like sharing her food and didn't like people eyeballing it.

She heard the Jedi Masters and Jedi Knights talk together in low voices whenever she was around. She knew what her fellow peers thought about her and her attachment. About her emotion. About her aggression.

One didn't have to be very smart, and Aola was smart, and perceptive, to know what they thought of it.

She seen the other apprentices rolling their eyes at her, or laughing, and worst of all, calling her a _slave_ to her emotions.

Even when she was doing way better than all of the kids in her classes and had to be put in classes with the older kids-how she met Scout and Lena in the first place-those few kids would still poke at her even when they lost.

Petty groups of talkers...

Stupid robotic Jedi Masters...

Arto rushed up to her once she got in her room, beeping and whistling.

"They always call me a slave, Arto. I wish my Master was still alive, I miss him. I wouldn't have to be here in this stupid Temple with those stupid and mean kids always poking at me because I am better than they are, we could be in a star-fighter going into hyperspace right now instead of sitting in here."

Arto made a sequence of trills and whistles.

"They don't understand me or maybe I don't understand them...They're always picking fights with me and stupid Deo is always trying to spill my juice!" Aola fumed.

Arto let out a series of trills and beeps.

"You're right. Scout and Lena are nice. They're both my friends. Master did understand. If it weren't for you and those two...I would be alone right now."

Arto whistled.

Her first Master had been a Zabrak male and a fierce duelist favoring Ataru, Djem So, and the forbidden Juyo. Almost a year into her apprenticeship he had been shot down in a space battle just near the Outer Rim.

She had been right there with him flying...

One second he was there...

The next he was just a fireball in space...

He had taken her on missions right away, wasting little time. He began training her in combat. She was strong, and he would sharpen her. Her whetstone would be missions, making her skills sharper with his special training.

They were often in battles-as he said she would be far ahead of all of her peers due to the fact she had actual combat experience.

And, that was true-even Sisseri Deo couldn't handle her.

Months before he died in battle, he bought her the precious R2-D2 she always kept at her side as part of her birthday celebration.

"You are strong little one, but it is not good for us to be alone no matter how strong we are. That is why you are my Padawan and I am your Master. We are one in the same like a moon orbiting a world. We usually wait until the you turn thirteen to do this sort of thing, but we are in a war. I may not be alive tomorrow and you may not be alive to see thirteen. We will see battle. If I am to pass in service to the Republic and Jedi Order, I want you to travel with this R2-D2. They are good Astromech Droids and can have a lot of upgrades and updates. They tend to develop a headstrong personality if their memory isn't wiped, but I think you won't do such a thing."

His voice was always strong and its bass brought her a sense of calm and relief, even in battle.

He had brought Arto into her room shortly after he said those words, grinning quite wide when she rushed the Astromech and latched onto it.

They had been through so many battles and on so many adventures since then.

Now, it was all she had left of her Master.

If her whole life hadn't been a struggle her Master's death would have taken everything out of her. It should have broken her, but what really stabbed her was when her second Master, a female Twi'lek, disowned her two months into that apprenticeship expressing that she was too emotional and quick to jump.

She had a hard time letting go and liked being more aggressive than passive in combat.

Because she didn't want to wipe her Arto's memory was the first reason her second Master called it quits.

The second reason had been, that because she favored aggression and desired to advance quickly. That she found Soresu cowardly, useless, and a waste of time.

The third reason had been, _apparently_ , she could not understand the struggles her fellow peers went through learning the same things she did slower, because she picked things up at a preternatural rate.

The fourth reason was because she left the Masters no choice but to put her with the older kids so the younger ones didn't get hurt.

The fifth reason was because she couldn't understand nor sympathize with the child-like clumsiness peers her age and older went through learning techniques that would only take her a couple of tries to understand.

It sounded a lot like her second Master said this one is too advanced for me, too headstrong, and too independent.

 _I don't want her._

She was out of chances. This was her last chance. She was strong in the force. Strong enough to make an impression on Jedi talent scouts when she was a child, strong enough to know they had come to get her from that horrible world.

Even a Master once said that the Jedi scout was called to her through the force. Her family had been poor, her biological parents were sold as slaves, and her surrogate parents who were also poor, had begged the Jedi to take her away from a life of slavery.

She remembered it all and it haunted her.

She had only been four when she was taken to the Temple, but she remembered her mother and father. She remembered her surrogate mother and father being sold, and her being sold with them.

Trapped in slavery.

Trapped in darkness.

Aola rubbed the scar on her cheek.

A reminder of her past.

A past that put her on a really bad and rough start, according to some Jedi Masters.

While most of her peers were brought in as infants, she had been brought in at four, and while still young, she had suffered deeply in those four short years.

She had this one chance to do some serious good. She had to free her family. She had to free people in similar situations. She had to get strong enough to protect people from falling into those sinkholes that she suffered.

She had to get strong enough to put an end to it.

But, she wasn't wanted because she was _too attached._

She would never let someone or something precious to her just _drift_ out of her life.

Arto made another series of beeps and whistles, much higher than before, moving towards her bed.

She put her hand on his dome.

"You're right. I can win this and show them all. I also have a few secret moves I've been working on in private."

But the fact remained she was an orphan.

A young, but aging apprentice with no Master anymore.

With no Master willing to take her.

The only way she could become a Jedi Knight was to be made a Padawan, take on missions, be given a chance to prove that she could make a difference in the war, and eventually pass the Trials.

And the only way to do that was to gain the Jedi's trust.

But, it was almost impossible.

She drove herself to the top of her classes, she was always number one. She tried to advance rapidly so she could train with the older kids, and she did, all of her classes were with kids three or five years her senior in age.

She went through her katas and worked out until she was covered in sweat. She studied the advanced moves and techniques. She studied the esoteric techniques. She went nights without sleep, studying star maps, star-ship schematics, and hyperspace coordination before her aching eyes finally shut on their own.

She studied unarmed combat, Climbing and Ropework, Knot Tying, the Art of Movement, hyperdrive theory, star-ship diagnostics, advanced math, advanced science, star-ship technology, political lectures, holocron construction, comm installation tech, force classes, light-saber technique, botany, biology, military strategy, and she even dealt with the most boring of all...

Galactic History.

It couldn't all be for nothing.

She extended her right arm, calling her light-saber to her hand, and examined it. Just a little over two years old since it was assembled. As her Master had instructed, she had completed it alone on the planet of Ossus after searching for what she needed and going into a deep meditation on the world.

He had been kind enough to provide his light-saber to serve as a model.

She always did admire the rustic expertise that had gone into fashioning the robust, powerfully ridged hilt of her Master's light-saber.

But, she preferred a weapon that was more sleek and more elegant.

A weapon that didn't require a deathly grip, but a loose grip, one held in the fingers and turned with the wrists, using the whole body to attack.

There was the problem that his hands were too large to duplicate the loose grip she always favored with her own light-saber. Her Master's hands required that the grip be thicker and longer to accommodate his height, he also had ballast pieces of steel fitted with harsh gripping on the hilt just to ensure he never lost it in combat.

If she did the same thing the end result would be an inelegant, brutal, and cumbersome weapon.

Determined to find a balance that suited her, she fashioned a deep silver version of the light-saber with a Phrik hilt, gently curved, and inlaid with smooth hand-grip. She utilized a high-output diatium power cell, an Etaan crystal, an Eralem crystal, and a Phond crystal in combination.

This would give her a superior, royal blue blade that resonated. It would thrum with each movement. A blade that burned fiercely and would give a loud crack whenever it was clashed with another blade. It would cause other blades to bounce off her own, and would absorb blaster bolts, deflecting them with thrice the lethal force.

She kept things simple by adding forward adjustment knobs and no activation button. Everything from the emitter to hilt was sleek and flexible, but distinctly durable just like her Master's own weapon in nature.

It would be activated and controlled by her use of the force.

Aola nodded with pride.

Her Master had approved, even if it was too _antique_ for his taste.

She loved how it resonated when she activated it. Loved its precise movements, the way it would crack whenever it touched something, and she may be an emotional Jedi apprentice, but she tried her best, and even if Yoda wanted to take her light-saber she would bite his hand.

Hopefully the matches would all be open combat, no holds barred, with sparring to continue until one person surrendered by tapping the floor three times or took three burns from the training light-sabers, in her case, her own light-saber, which would be dialed to the lowest power setting.

Even at low power a cut from a training light-saber and real light-saber were no joke. The touch of the blade was shockingly painful, it seared the nerves and bunched the body into a huge knot. They would leave red welts that took days to heal, cause deep bruising on the bone, and even cause contusions.

Aola knew the pain well. She had sparred with her Master for hours and he made it a point to strike her over and over. Pain could be distracting if one didn't train for it, he reasoned. Pain had to be endured and pushed through, he insisted.

Don't leave yourself open, he would joke.

Every day for the last two months she had gone to her private spot in the gardens or one of the isolated training chambers and struck herself on the flanks, shoulders, arms, wrists, legs, fingers, ankles, toes, stomach, neck, and even chest with her own light-saber at low power.

Even if she surmised she would take down her competition with a thrust to the throat, what would be enough to end the match completely despite not making them tap three times or striking them three times. With her saber it would end the bout and keep them out of commission.

Saliva would be oozing out of their mouth as their body was wracked with the convulsion of nerves.

Pain wouldn't make her lose focus.

She couldn't afford to lose.

"Hey, Aola...Me and you, training room now. Have your Astromech go meet your two friends."

Aola turned towards the source of the voice, looking up at Sisseri Deo.

"Deo...Moving quieter today?"

He jabbed a thumb at his face. "You threw juice on me."

"Lead the way, Deo."

* * *

Aola could see its green gleam with her eyes, but used the force to probe for the right moment to sidestep.

The startling heat of her opponent's training light-saber blade slashed to her side, then swept into his vision, nearly burning her.

Because she was short and petite for a ten, almost eleven year-old, many would assume that her foe would have the advantage in battle. But, strength and size could only do so much. One needed speed and agility. Muscle memory. One needed to be able to move.

Nor did strength and size have any effect on the force, that she had yet to master.

She listened intently to the sound of her foe's light-saber, his breathing, the scrape of his boot against the floor and the ruffle of his clothing.

Such sounds always echoed loudly in the vaulted sparring chambers.

Every sound was an opening.

A possible telegraph.

She raised her weapon, clipping the offending blade, and somersaulted to the right, splitting into a cartwheel as her opponent's blade slammed down into the floor where she had previously been.

Aola lunged back once she recovered, giving herself some distance. She heard the hum of the light-saber as her foe chased after her, arcing a hasty strike motivated by irritation and fatigue.

 _Good._

Sweat trickled into her eyes.

Every part of her resonated with the force.

It moved through her, giving her everything she could ever need, and everything she could ever want. She widened her stance, slamming her left foot behind her, slammed the right foot forward, grounded her stance, and took her light-saber in a two hand grip.

Her foe leaned forward, light-saber burning down towards her face. Aola simply leaned forward, bypassing the attack by a less than a fraction, and thrust her light-saber up into her foe's neck, sending him dropping to the floor.

"Raagggh!"

Sissieri Deo choked in pain, clutching at his neck, wiping spit from from his mouth as it oozed out against his will.

If she had been using her light-saber at full power, it would have been a killing blow without a doubt. But, the touch of a blade a low power only gave the nerves something to jump at, and something for the healers to tend to, but it was still quite a jolt depending on where one was struck.

"That was luck! I bet you can't hit me again!"

Aola had been lost in her own focus, but she was coming out of it now. She recognized the voice of her opponent Sisseri Deo.

Unlike Aola, Sisseri Deo was almost fifth-teen and stood over seven feet tall already. He was one of the oldest, tallest, biggest, and physically strongest Jedi apprentices in the Temple.

Like Aola, Sisseri Deo was aspiring to be a Jedi Knight.

He was trying to calm himself from the choking spasm that wracked him at the moment, due to the well timed thrust to his throat on her part.

"Look at you big and tall, but so clumsy. Do not forget that I have the center of gravity." Aola waved her blade at him.

Every student at the Temple had his or her own weaknesses.

She knew her own too well.

Every single day, she struggled to control her rage, sadness, and her fear. She had to struggle to let go of her first Master, forget her second Master, and remind herself that she should not be so certain of her skills.

Deo struggled with his own anger that could quickly ignite into hot rage. He struggled with his own arrogance that would make Masters punish him. He usually kept his temper well under control, letting it out during sparring sessions with the Masters where he could get whacked down, but today he was letting loose on her.

He held grudges.

This was one of them.

A year ago, she beaten him in a match, whacking him on the side of the face. It had not been an accident on her part. The year before that she slashed him across the length of his back when she used Falling Leaf to completely bypass his linear Djem So charge.

Deo had a lot of pride, an image, something to keep up, and the arrogance of his species was very apparent in him. And, the fact she totally bypassed him and left a scorch mark down his entire spine didn't sit well with him.

The teasing of the other students had gotten under his skin.

He then called her a slave to attachment and mentioned her Master being killed in battle.

The slave to attachment stuck, but nobody said anything about her first Zabrak Master.

Except Deo, of course.

Now, she had covered him in sticky juice in front of everyone.

He must have been so fuming mad the steam he generated dried off the liquid, because she couldn't see any on his person.

Come on, you slave." Deo sneered. "Let's see if you can win again!"

"Fine by me. Don't go crying and making up stories to the nurses and Knight Offee to get me in trouble if I beat you bad."

Deo burned with anger and embarrassment. He snarled. "Same goes to you, runt. Don't go limping around."

"Don't go hanging your fat and swollen head."

Aola could sense the force flowing deep within her. She could feel the dark ripples of anger in Sisseri, like boulders being thrown onto a placid river.

She whirled into a defensive velocity as Deo lunged in, thrusting and stabbing. His Djem So was rough, but the style itself was also rough. Only Anakin Skywalker and Aalya Secura were truly _refined and graceful_ in the style.

They were _masters_ of the style.

Everyone else tended to take aspects of the brutish style and apply it to their own repertoire.

She turned aside his first two blows easily, using the side of her blade to skim them off, swung up, using the top portion of her blade to send his blade bouncing off like it had struck a force-field on his third stroke.

She moved ahead towards his flank, but shifted at the last second, forcing him to jump high to avoid her arc aimed for his shoulder.

He landed behind a pillar, and with a violent burst of speed Aola was already on his flank, closing the distance in a heartbeat.

"Too slow. You're too big to be running away in the first place."

Their blades skimmed and battered together, sparking, hissing, nearly exploding. The air charged with power and bursts of emotion, clogged from the intensity of their clash of wills. They fought in a sporadic, wild orbit of blades.

Aola sidestepped or swayed away from every stroke and deflected the power blows.

She didn't press in.

 _He won't goad me. He wants to overwhelm me, use his body more than anything. I'll tire out his muscles, gas out his lungs, makes his legs jello, and this time..._

Aola took a deep breath, centering and gathering her stamina. Sweat was drenching her clothes, her muscles ached, her bones ached, but the force remained strong with her.

Deo was moving slower and slower. Aola didn't press herself back to evade, instead she simply turned her body a few degrees.

Deo finally gave up when he missed four strokes, all aimed for her head.

"You can't hit me on the head."

"Stay still and fight. You're just sitting there shaking your hips."

Aola distanced herself with half of a step, keeping her hilt gripped in both hands.

Deo was almost doubled over, panting from his frustration more than his overall exertion. His glare told her that she had not won his respect nor his acknowledgement. His demeanor also told her that his greatest strength was his greatest flaw-the Masters should have made him practice Makashi instead of Djem So.

But, that was too _outdated._

It didn't favor Deo's _physical stature_.

Despite his physical stature and training in Djem So, the Firrerreo had no real experience in long, drawn out battles. He had no experience in real battles. None of the other apprentices save for a few, had ever lasted long enough to truly push him, her being one of them.

Nobody really wanted to go against him, even in training exercises, because he was so tall and muscular, but she had a reputation for beating out the older, bigger apprentices.

He had never left the Temple to be on a war zone like she had with her Master.

He was used to _playing_ as her first Master had amusingly put it.

Deo had no idea what it was like to have someone, or a droid, running towards him with nothing but murderous intent.

His strikes became less abrasive, less cutting, the swings didn't wind up, his footwork got even sloppier, and his transitions weren't fluid. His linear charge began to slow, but refusing to quit, he didn't slow to a crawl in the mad trek forward.

Aola angled her blade so that the tip skimmed against the very edge of her his blade, turning aside the chopping strike aimed for shoulder, sending it harmlessly humming past her flank while she spun half a circle so she could face him.

With a start, she jumped back.

The Firrerreo snarled in fury, glaring at the smaller girl.

"You're a slave to your emotions!"

"Coo ya maya stupa! Kee baatu baatu!"

She violently sped forward closing the distance faster than her foe could even comprehend, impacts cracked the floor until there was only pure acceleration and a melee of furious attacks. Deo tried to block the attacks, tried to track her, but she was too fast, the attacks were too quick and he was trying to track them one by one.

Then he called on the force, but he was fatigued, frustrated, and annoyed. It only served to tire him more and dull his connection to the force.

Aola struck him over and over, moving around, over, and under his blade.

She tested the waters and moved herself back, angling her blade just a little, rolling her wrist, worked in, then over, and...

Ah!

Her blade met his wrist with a loud crack, as she had expected, hoped, and now he was careless on top of angry.

He nearly dropped his weapon.

Aola moved forward, calling on the force, peeling herself through the space and time between them, smacking the chamber floor with impacts. Deo tried to fight back again, but fell back, rolling, flailing, finally flipping altogether.

His training light-saber switched off, rocketing across the floor.

Aola slammed her blade into the floor, but Deo managed to throw himself away by a few inches, and called his light-saber back to his hand.

He barely switched on his training light-saber when the crash of sparks jolted his eyes.

With each exchange Aola prodded the force, testing and searching for the interstice of his offense, defense, cadence, and the very foundation of his technique. The light split between. Deo whirled his blade, lunging, and dhe snapped her blade forward, body planted, tip catching Deo cleanly on the throat again.

The large apprentice flew back into the wall, hitting it with a thunderous thud before he hit the floor just as hard choking and spitting.

"You're nothing but vapebait." Deo sputtered out after a few minutes.

It was the worst thing anyone could possibly say to a pilot...As to suggest that her piloting skills were so terrible she would just make a good shooting target.

Aola grinned.

"Took you a while there. Deo, I am sure you are going to be a horrible moisture boy, nevermind being a farmer. Lurdo."

It was the worst kind of insult to suggest that his skills were so minuscule that he would be a bumbling buffoon, without a single clue as to how to farm, being too headstrong, and lacking common sense to the point he shouldn't be farming at all, let alone be allowed in the Agricultural Corps.

To top it off she called him a loser in Ewokese.

"Moisture boy."

Aola pointed her blade at him, laughing.

"Moisture boy."

"Shut up."

"Make me, moisture boy."

He charged her, diving high overhead, hollering, eyes wide, his training light-saber held high.

Aola waited until he powered down with his stroke, clipped it, swept a full three hundred and sixty degrees, angling her own blade up to meet the next barrage.

Blades crashed and smashed in bursts of sparks.

By the time they both finally left the training room they were were burned, bloodied, and bruised from the match.

Neither had won.

Both had lost.

As Aola headed to her room to bandage herself up and apply ointment to the wounds, Deo went to the Halls of Healing, where the few Jedi healers practiced their arts.

He marched in, clothes singed, sliced, and cut from the low power settings set on the light-sabers.

He too had burns on his head and face.

Blood ran down his nose.

Barriss looked at him, clearly concerned. "What happened?"

Deo scowled, moving towards a table.

"It's nothing to worry about. Just had a match with Aola. It was only a sparring match so who cares? It's no big deal...I called her vapebait and she called me moisture boy."

Barriss looked at him, then looked to the nearest healer.

"Notify the Masters that Aola and Deo have been at it again."


	37. Chapter 37

Whie tried not to sleep. The nightmares were always regular. Almost every night for the last two years he had them.

In every nightmare he was falling.

There was always something he was doing...A class he was supposed to attend. It was his turn on front gate duty. He had to mist the plants. He had to deliver hyperspace coordinates to a Master. He had to go to the cafeteria to help prepare a meal.

He was always being hunted. The ground shook around him. He was shaking. On his knees. He was always clinging desperately to a high place.

Then he would fall, fall, and keep falling...

The true dreams were _different_.

Those were not like the nightmares.

He was aware.

Too aware in fact. He would go to sleep, and then wake up with a jerk in the future in a bigger body, as if he had fallen through a trapdoor and was actually moving ahead through time, in a dream. One time he had a dream he was building his own light-saber, but he had been seven when he had the dream.

There was nothing worse than that horrible feeling of being buried alive. Of seeing someone he hadn't yet seen, talking to them, helping them, laughing, even getting a little upset with their behavior.

The panic grew so intense he would snap out of his bed when he woke up and stand staring into nothingness, while at other times it would be hours before he jerked awake back in his room.

Other times in the real dreams he was flying and would land on the ground through some means. It was dry and cold, devoid of any life. He was standing on mounds of rubble and debris that went on as far as he could see and the sky was gray with no light.

Swept up the in the same destructive aftermath like the land was.

There were people standing before him.

One was a bald woman with tattoos on her skull.

Three more had cranium horns protruding from their skulls. He could smell the dark side on the woman like two with spikes protruding from their skulls were saturated in the dark side that it came off in waves to the point of nauseating him.

There was another-he wore a face mask, obscuring everything about him...But, like his comrades he reeked of the dark side.

They terrified him, especially the being in gray armor. His head was long, like his cranium had been pusposely elongated, and two big bulbous eyes protruded from the sickly sight. He was easily nine feet tall and twice as wide, dwarfing his fellow comrades, even the other one in armor.

The were two Jedi apprentices beside him.

The first was a red haired girl named Talisibeth, but everyone called her Scout. In waking life she was a year older than him. She was competitive, loud, bossy, headstrong, an ace at unarmed combat, and had never paid much attention to him.

The second was an ebony haired girl named Aola. In waking life she was three years his junior. She was strong, emotional, liked playing pranks, telling people off in alien languages, getting in trouble, and loved eating sweets.

In the dream, blood was covering Talisibeth's face.

Aola had her blade digging into the ground, her face was bloody.

They were both staring at him.

"Do you love these girls, little boy? This ten year old is protecting you and your friend. She is fighting to the very limits of her abilities and you sit there like a coward."

The being with red and black skin spoke.

His voice was low, piercing, and contemptuous.

Aola's blade dug deeper.

Whie could feel her desperation and fury, how she fought so furiously against these beings that terrified him to near paralysis.

Blood began to pour from Tailisibeth's mouth. It oozed in a red blob down her throat to drench through the hem of her tunic until there was a streak going all the way down to her hip and the blood ran down between her legs to her ankles.

She looked at him with so much intensity, so much fear, and...

"You should be ashamed, Jedi. You are going to die. They are going to die. But, I will give the brave child a worthy death of a warrior. I will give the girl a worthy death...But you will not be so lucky..."

The bald woman grinned at him, teeth like daggers. "You die first and shamefully, you are the model Jedi here. Seeing the sorrow or fear in your eyes when I push the oxygen out of you...Will be euphoria."

It was always the same in that regard.

Always on the far away world that had no life, only bombed out ruins, all of it always made him feel exhausted.

Sometimes he would be on Coruscant.

When that happened he was always in the Temple.

He was running for his life, but couldn't move, there were two beings there that chilled him to the bone.

They had no muscles-they were just skin and bone. They looked like corpses. Their eyes were pitch black. Their hair was as white as snow.

Their veins bulged, the same black as their eyes.

They moved slow and methodical.

They were mowing through Jedi.

In one hand was a light-saber, with the other hand they were using lightning and the force to bash everyone around them. Hundreds and hundreds of Jedi fell with such ease. His comrades charged. Jedi Masters and Jedi Knights alike rallied but it was all in vain.

These two were too ferocious, too powerful, too pinpoint, too vicious, and their might and intensity was too brutal to defend against.

They were savages.

Jedi bodies piled through the Temple.

He could hear his brethren screaming.

He could hear them crying.

Begging.

Pleading.

He could feel their hearts breaking.

He could smell the stench of cauterized flesh, the pressure around him from the force push. He could feel the paralyzing agony of the lightning scorching his nerves. His fellow Jedi's shock.

Their horror.

He could feel all of it.

"We're your friends!"

"We're your family!"

"Please don't kill us!"

"Don't do this!"

The cruel beings fed them their blades while they screamed the words over and over. Jedi Masters were fed the blade. Jedi Knights were fed the blade. Jedi Padawans were fed the blade. Whie could distinctly remember Jedi being bisected from the head down.

Their limbs and heads all being taken in a single sweep of Mou Kei.

A Padawan younger than him screaming in pain as his body was ripped into two pieces. His bones and tendons snapping, his spine shattering. The half with the head was smashed right before Whie's eyes in a bloody mass and he wept, bowing his head in submission and mercy.

Then whenever he would panic when the murders became too much, whenever he was fed the blade, whenever he had to see someone younger than him be fed the blade, when someone was pulled apart and smashed to pieces, the dream would finally shift, and he would be looking into the sky of Coruscant.

He always felt like he was supposed to be doing something, that something wasn't quite right. Before he could ponder more, the entire city-scape of Coruscant-from the lowest levels to the highest levels, the skyscrapers, the Senate Hall, the Jedi Temple, all of the buildings, the whole planet was rolled into one massive tidal wave.

The waves of destruction froze him in place.

He could hear the entire population screaming, crying, and shrieking.

Molten tons of steel and bodies all contorting and dispersing, tearing into his ears like twisted metal.

Before it hit him-he would always wake up.

But, there was another dream that he had since _before_ he began his training as a Jedi. In that dream there was nothing to see or hear. There was no planet, no stairs, no people, he wasn't running, but he couldn't move according to his will either.

In this dream there was no light. There was a sense of fear. Someone...Something was always watching him. He could feel it against the edges of his perception, a presence, the darkness that grew within the darkness that already blinded him.

But, at this moment in time the silence in that darkness evaporated.

A roar like none other-not even the combination of a star destroyer's engines thrusting on full power and a Rancor bellowing could compare to this. It shook him to his core, hollowed out his chest, and filled him with despair.

He began to cry.

Then-whatever or whoever it was that had been watching him finally spoke.

The voice pierced his ear drums.

The pure malice and contempt made him shiver.

This _thing_ hated him.

He could not move or run away from the crushing grip that ensnared him. He couldn't scream. He couldn't fight. He couldn't cry out. He was helpless. Fingers pried into his throat, an impact slammed into his chest, effectively cutting off his sense of breathing.

"You of Ashla. You are weak, just like Ashla. Whenever you dream, I will know you are, and I will come to you to torment you in your sleep. You will not sleep peacefully-you are mine and you belong to me!"

"Who are you?"

Were the words Whie tried to say, but it was impossible.

"I am darkness. I am hatred. I am destruction. I am rage. I am fury. I am wrath. I am all that you of Ashla fear and revile. I am what makes you all sick. I will forever cast you into darkness. Do you understand weakling!? I am going to eat you-I am going to take your light and extinguish it, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Whie fought to no avail.

"There is no light here. Look around you. You of Ashla _wretched_ filth. I will eat you!"

"Whie! Wake up!"

"Mnn..."

"Whie, it's me. Master Leem. Please wake up."

He opened his eyes, looking into the kind face that was looming over him.

"Master Leem...What are you..."

She blinked down at him.

"Whie, are you okay?"

He blinked a couple of times, trying to hold onto the present, trying to hang onto the light, and trying to hang onto reality itself. He savored the oxygen going down his throat and the smooth exhale of his lungs. The fact Coruscant and the Jedi Temple were intact brought him relief.

He finally took the time to notice that the boys who roomed in the dorm with him were clustering around his bed.

"Were you having one of those dreams again?"

He remembered Scout and Aola.

The blood that covered Aola's face.

The blood that covered Talisibeth.

The blood that had soaked through his robes.

Then he thought of that terrifying roar, that malicious voice in the darkness, that hand that reached out to grab a hold of his throat, and that promised to always torment him in his sleep.

And there was the two cruel beings who were the _embodiment of_ the dark side. It did not come off in waves or gush, nor did it come off of them like molten lava. They _were_ the dark side. They were the physical container through which it operated.

They were too powerful. Frighteningly powerful and completely cruel. Pitiless. Bestial. Barbarous. Black hearted. There wasn't an ounce of good in them. They were so cruel that they fed their blades to Jedi in training younger than him.

They massacred Jedi Knights.

They mowed down Jedi Masters.

They destroyed the statues, the pillars, the gardens, everything of beauty was torn asunder...

The whole time he could hear the cries and wails of fellow Jedi.

Whie came back to reality once more, not even aware he had drifted off until Master Leem laid her six fingers on his hand.

"Whie, if it is bothering you, you can tell me. You should tell me. We can go somewhere private."

Whie tried to look composed. "It was nothing, Master Leem. Just a bad dream."

"Didn't sound like a nightmare."

"You were really afraid. You kept saying we're your friends and family."

"You said something about a person with a long skull too."

"And about lipstick and tattoos, that was kind of weird.

"It was just a bad dream. Intense, but just a bad dream." Whie reasoned, tone even.

He was thankful the dodge was enough to get the boys around him to go back to their cots, more than a little disappointed at the news.

Master Leem just sighed seeing the whole thing. They were all still young enough to want to see themselves in the future or have a vision of the future.

They thought having visions would be fun.

They couldn't understand the fear of drowning in their own body. To see a moment-to be in a moment of the future, like a mountain revealed in the lake through the fog. To move and interact with people they have yet to meet...

One could only smash right into it, and there was no way to really recover from it.

To be completely aware and functioning in the future was horrifying.

To be in a older, bigger body, or a smaller, immature body. To see people dead or dying, who are alive in the present, will shake anyone. To see destruction on worlds and even on the Jedi Temple itself. To tap into the possibilities.

"Whie?" She ventured, focusing on him more intently.

Whie found himself spacing out again.

Who were those two cruel beings?

Who was that group on that demolished world?

Whie grimaced a little.

All of them stank of the dark side, it came off in rushing waves, in smoke, in fire, in the cold hatred that iced their veins.

And they were fighting to the death.

And the girls...

Why was he covered in Scout's blood or his own?

Why would she look at him in the future with so much fear?

Why did her eyes bulge?

Why did she have so much fear and intensity?

Why would Aola look at him with such contempt?

Why was her face nothing but the crimson of blood?

Why was she laying down her life for him, when he should be safeguarding her since she is younger?

Perhaps both would become allies of the evil group.

Perhaps Talisibeth would give in to her desires, her anger, and her lust.

Maybe she would try to trap him...

Seduce him.

Manipulate him.

Perhaps Aola would give in to her fury, her rage, and murderous intent.

She would use that as her power.

Maybe she would be the one to kill him.

To run her blade through his chest.

To send him flying off of a staircase.

She would embrace the dark side.

Or, maybe they would both be killed.

Maybe the three of them would all be killed without remorse.

And, those two cruel beings that decimated everything...

"Whie, what are you thinking about?" Master Leem pressed, keeping her voice even.

He squeezed her hand in assurance, able to keep his voice even.

"It was just a bad dream. One of the dreams that are more...Intense. But, it was just a dream. Just a bad dream."

Whie didn't stop insisting until he was left alone and Master Leem conceded that he was okay.

The most terrifying thing was that he had been haunted his whole life with such destructive dreams, but this was the first time he had ever heard that voice speaking to him in the darkness. Never had he found himself in a body much older than the one he was in now.

Never had that voice lashed out against him in a physical capacity and grab him.

Never once did he see Coruscant, the Galactic Capital-the bedrock of the Republic...Be in such decimation where nothing was standing and all was rubble.

Never once did he have such a...

Desire...

Never once did he space out to where he would see the dream while he was conscious and everything else would fade.

Never once did he shift from reality to dreamscape.

His death was coming soon.

The destruction of Coruscant was coming soon.

An invasion on the Jedi Temple was coming soon.

The dark side was _everywhere._

 _It was in everyone._

Those two creatures...

So cruel and void, would be the ones to bring carnage.

They would bring...

 _Wrath, carnage, havoc, destruction, hate, rage, and fury._


	38. Chapter 38

Feral lashed out with his hate, seizing the elder Ewok in its crushing grip. There was nothing the creature could do to stop his attack and it punctured through its body, wrenching its very cells.

There was a loud shriek of pain from the elder as the force cranked around him and snapped him up from the ground, twisting his body at the low back, and began burning every cell and hair on his body.

"Look how weak and insignificant you are." Feral said, watching as the Ewok struggled helplessly before his eyes.

He slowly twisted it to the side, stopping once it could no longer turn because of its spine, and then slowly, precisely, began to force it past that point, sending a series of crackling sounds popping through the landscape.

The Ewok screamed in pain.

"You Ewok have never been considered sentient and you will not be considered sentient either. Your fate has already been sealed, you are all going to die. Your Woklings will die."

"I...I... d...U...nd...W...Al...ted...P..."

The elder croaked, gasping, choking, barely able to speak as the oxygen was pressed out from the air sacs in his lungs.

"You say that yet that neurotoxin you all favor on your spears and arrows, which I am putting to use on all of you, by the way, says otherwise. You are not peaceful, you are little savages. The Ewoks will be purged. You all must be destroyed and wiped from the face of the galaxy, inevitably."

Dawning horror spread across the elder's bloodied, wounded features.

"P...e..."

Feral tilted his head.

"I told you before...Sith have no mercy, especially a sith like me...Genocide is my expertise."

A final push with his mind tightened the invisible grip on the elder and wrenched its body, snapping its spine completely. It let out a series of screams and shrieks, entire body jolting and shaking, thrashing, heaving, and even contorting.

Feral let the Ewok fall into hot ash where it writhed and turned into a cinder, then he wandered off into a containment center where Ewok shamans were being impaled spine first through spears and where communications equipment had been stationed.

It was time to enact the second phase of his plan.

"I await your orders." A ring of Tactical Droids and MagnaGuards spoke, hovering above a holo-projector.

"Focus on brutal subjugation and focus on gathering all of the Ewoks. No more killing or blasting them out of the greenery, we are going to route them out now. Preserve the southern forests and only strips of other parts for the resources. Begin forcing all Ewoks and their young in containment to cut down the soul trees and fashion them for prisons, to gather their food stores, build my palace, build my throne, harvest, hunt, and give me their food reserves. All of them."

"It will be done. What should we do with the ones that have no limbs and no eyes?"

Feral shrugged, thinking for less than a millisecond. "Dump them in a ditch or pound them into the containers so they can be crammed in. Put them on the ground and put an ax on top of them, throw them where the other are harvesting, and just leave them there, or pound them into the trees. Bring them to me and I will find a use for them. I'll be creative."

"It will be done Feral."

"Also, begin to utilize nets, electrified nets, and things of that nature to capture the Ewoks. Encircle them, and then split them apart so they run as individuals."

"With brutal efficiency we shall complete the given tasks."

* * *

In the southern forests of Endor, the only true part of the forests that remained strong, where the Ewoks remained free and not suffering, the battle was starting to climb to its peak. Both sides had foregone any semblance of ranged combat, and were keeping it close quarters, gritty, and bloody.

Ewoks piled on droids, twisting, cranking, pulling, and yanking them to pieces. Droids were tangles of furry bodies. Despite some of their statures, the battle droids were all powerful and capable of beating a fully trained grown man, Gungan, Zabrak, and even Trandoshan to a pulp.

The Ewoks that dug themselves in on collapsing, flaming perches were doing what they could to halt the charge, and to prevent their own demise. The ones that dug themselves in on the ground struggled to find cover and vantage points.

Only the Dwarf Spider Droids, Droideka, and Spider Droids had broken completely through the barrier set up by the Ewoks. There were far too many, and their hyper sensitive sensory capabilities scoped out the Ewoks without any trouble unlike some of their counterparts.

Even if the furry fighters were retreating, hiding, or trying to do either of those things, they didn't escape, they were blasted out with precise laser fire that set fire to everything around them, and sent shockwaves scattering.

The Ewoks committed all their reserves to the fight or escape.

Many brave Ewoks fought on.

One swung a broken spear as a club, staggering and turning, flying around wildly as it struck the head off of a B1 Battle Droid.

He got caught in the wiring of the battle droid, and could not manage to free himself.

The droid fired its blaster as the Ewok moved one way and then another, finding droid targets and Ewok targets, cutting a swath through both of the ranks without any reprieve, cooking fur, sending out cries, and shattering steel all the same.

"Ee chee wa ma! Ee chee wa ma! Chyasee! Chyasee!"

The Ewok shouted over and over, trying to swing himself around to break free of the wiring.

It finally broke away, smashing the remains of the droid to the ground.

Ewoks rallied around their fellow and pressed once more, sweeping him along in the wild and unexpected counterattack.

But the CIS, unlike the Ewoks, had other weapons at their disposal.

Droideka and MagnaGuards sped across the ground.

Assault craft ripped through the forest along with tanks.

Super Battle Droids stamped through the burning cinders and ash piles.

They trudged down long pathways, across the suspended bridges that remained, over the bodies of shattered battle droids, and wounded Ewoks alike, leaving them all in pieces or suffering until they were taken away.

They easily advanced through the receding storms, blasters firing faster than the heart can beat while their staffs crackled and sizzled with each pass.

Ewoks went down in broken, writhing, screaming, burning heaps, ensnared with nets, but other Ewoks moved to fill the gaps quickly, struggling to slow the Droideka, struggling to stop the MagnaGuards, struggling even more to hold their ground, and unable to avoid the nets being cast over them.

Storms of fire, nets, and blasts smashed into the Ewok side, dropping them, pulling them, yanking them, and sending them flying back from where they stood, all dispersing into opposite directions as the battle rolled right into them.

The droids quickly began forcing all of them to run back into what cover they could find.

The Ewoks were no match for the army.

They had no cover as everything was in flames.

Quickly, and surely, they were being pushed from their high grounds, forced from their cover, and made to speed away from any hideouts, unable to stand against the infinite attack of the Dreadnaughts and other assault craft in orbit above them.

There was even less they could do anything against the infinite droid army.

The trees they used for defense and offense were burning to cinders, falling, leaving the Ewoks to fall with them, or stagger across the ground half on fire as they jumped off to avoid a thunderous, splattering death from their homes.

More than a majority of the forest had been utterly wiped out and was burning.

Billions of Ewoks flooded around, screeching, shrieking, and screaming.

With no forest the Ewoks were left on the ground with no offense or defense, forcing them to retreat and run away, be taken away with nets, or outright surrender like many were choosing to do.

Their weapons like the catapults, pit traps, and other sneaky tricks had all been obliterated when the Dreadnaughts began to open fire.

The Ewoks never had a chance to prepare or rally.

The Ewoks' lines were hollow.

Huge cracks stretched into their walls.

More were being dragged away in nets, electrified nets, and sharpened branches that harpooned through their arms, torsos, or legs, all of them kicking and screaming the whole time they were dragged away and mangled.

More were being dragged across the ground, without both hands and both arms, they fought the best they could or cried out in anguish, leaving trails of tears on the ground as their stumps for arms fought for any purchase.

One Ewok was at the heart of these choke points, doing what he could do to prevent his Ewoks from being captured and to keep their position from being overrun.

For a time, his had been one of the strongest positions, his fellows rallied around his bravery, and turned a hasty retreat into a counterattack thanks to a collapsing tree.

But the counterattack didn't even make a dent, and with the billions of Droideka rolling through, the counterattack collapsed, and turned into a retreat. With nets and other methods of capture being thrown and tossed, the counter attack turned into outright fleeing on sight.

The droids continued their pursuit, rolling and bunching Ewoks up into piles and groups, tying the nets tightly before dragging them off by the millions.

Now the Ewok and his comrades were running for their lives, struggling to get where the rest of their kin were holding the line, all of them desperate to find a way to regroup and escape capture.

Grabbing hold of the only battle wagon in tact, the Ewoks pushed with all of their might, more climbed into it, the wagon jolted, barely moving across the uneven ground.

"Geetch Jad! Geetch jad!"

"Geetch!"

"Geetch!"

"Geetch eleeoth!"

Millions of Ewoks, in their effort, managed to get the battle wagon to go down hill.

More jumped onto the battle wagon as it descended, whooping and screaming war cries.

Droids and Droideka alike were smashed and thrown backwards.

Ewoks dived out of the way, scrambling and rolling across the forest floor to avoid being struck.

The battle wagon continued its wild surge smashing droid after droid, making more than a million explode on contact alone, sending flames and shrieking metal blossoming into the forest.

"Chak! Chak! Chak!"

"Dangar! Dangar!"

"Chak!"

"Geetch! Geetch!"

"Jad! Jad!"

Battle droids ran every which way, some diving, some lunging, and some stubbornly held their ground and kept their rifles spraying out torrents of bolts to no effect. Their bodies were sent flying away in exploding clouds of shrapnel, forcing steel to tear across the terrain.

Millions of droids began to fly away, soon turning into blossoms of fire.

The battle wagon roared as it picked up even more speed, spider droids parted, blown apart by the sheer brute force of the battering ram, and with shrieks of anguished metal, it smashed clear through MagnaGuards and speeder boikes with the finality of a meteor strike.

The blasts of particle cannons from dwarf spider droids flashed past the charging battering ram unleashing debris that crashed into everything, sending Ewoks flying out of their cover as little fireballs, quickly extinguished by droids equipped with the means to do so.

By the time the battering ram was on even ground, nearly half the droids had been destroyed.

It began to cut its way into the remaining droids, its rapid pace left droids falling from thousands of feet, bodies dispersing like rainfall.

"Chak!"

"Chak!"

"Yub nub!"

"Che!"

"Chak!"

The Ewoks shrieked and whooped, celebrating.

Feral ran in front of the battle wagon.

For its great size it could pick up speed, and more importantly there was no way for the droids to stop it since it was really going.

Eventually it would smash into a tank, and it would do some damage.

He waited until it got a few feet then lifted it with the force.

He looked at the shocked Ewoks behind the wagon, the Ewoks paralyzed with fear on the battle wagon, and the Ewoks close by watching in horror.

He smiled at them, and smashed the wagon into the ground, lifting them all off the ground at once, and smashed them into the ground one after the next, paying no attention to what order he did it in.

Their bodies exploded in crimson, splaying across the ruined terrain with bloody fur, and the battle wagon itself.

The Ewoks close by squeaked in fear at the sight, running away as they were sprayed in gore and fluids, but Feral kept pace with them, cutting them on the back, cut off one of their arms and legs, and then tossed them aside to screech and roll across the ground before they were hauled away like garbage.

Feral hurled out a wave of force energy. The attack was nothing but pure brute force. The massive shock wave shook the very foundations of the remaining forests and the whole planet itself.

The blast shattered every bone in Ewoks' bodies and sent their small bodies smashing into tree trunks, left in the trunk as pure indents.

A huge part of the forest exploded into great chunks of destruction.

Thousands of trees collapsed in a shower of fire and magatons, burying Ewoks and Woklings beneath tons of debris.

Their screams of pain ripped across the whole planet.

A second later more trees smashed into the ground, slowly drowning out any dying screams and screeches with a deafening reverberation that rocked the whole landscape, and sent even more Ewoks scattering out of their hiding spots.

Feral watched the whole thing unfold from a few meters away, staring at Ewoks hobbling out that could, pulling their arm or leg off into their hast, crying out like the rats they were and rolling on the ground kicking and flailing in helpless misery.

He tossed them aside carelessly, letting them bounce off trees and the ground dozens of times.

Billowing chalky clouds of debris and fire rolled out from the wreckage and down the landscape, filtering through the entire area and dancing with the fires that raged about close by.

He searched for any sign that any more Ewoks might still be alive beneath the mountains of debris.

He felt nothing.

Feral flourished his light-saber, turned towards the Ewoks that were alive and began to corner them.

"Cut off their arms!"

Feral jabbed his blade forward with quick thrusts.

"Take off their legs!"

He increased his speed, angling his wrists a few inches off each time.

Ewoks began to shriek and retreat, screaming as they tried to avoid the crimson fire.

"Make them cut down their soul trees! Force them to harvest all of their food. Use nets to capture them!"

The sky filled with dark clouds and a fierce wind rolled across the whole world, tearing at the burning trees and singed fur of the Ewoks, setting it aflame with small, growing fires that turned them into moving masses of smoking fur.

The Ewoks began to shriek, thousands and soon millions cowering and shrieking as they ignited over and over, seizing their bodies in unimaginable pain.

The air reverberated with the thunder and a bolt of lightning ripped across the world, lightning up everything, sending a loud shockwave bursting through the air that was loud enough to make all of the Ewoks scream in terror and pain.

Feral roared.

Bolts of blue-white lightning arced through the sky, and the temperature suddenly dropped.

Feral slipped deeper into his blood crazed madness, aware of the storm that was raging about him. He was the eye of the storm, drawing the bolts of lightning into himself, jabbing them through the Ewoks, and feeding on them both.

He felt his strength surge as he channeled and focused the dark side and used the Ewoks to sustain his very life.

"POWER!"

Feral shouted over the thunder.

He shouted over the cries of the Ewoks.

Grids of lightning spiraled out from his body, jabbing into thousands of nearby Ewoks, causing them to shriek in agony and be thrown in the air, steaming, smoking, cooking, popping, boiling, and foaming at the mouth.

More and more arcs lashed out, striking the Ewoks by the millions and sending them skyward, electrifying them until their skeletons began to glow so one could see them and their screams pierced into space itself.

More and more were stabbed through by arcs, thrown upward like rag dolls.

Feral shivered, suddenly going stiff, arms spread out at his sides.

Slowly, his body began to vibrate.

He felt his power surge beyond what he thought he was capable of as he began to feed off the agony of the Ewoks and drain their very life force to keep himself breathing and alive, he made them shriek, scream, and screech until it was all they could do.

More were thrust skyward.

"Can you feel it runts!? You are my nourishment! Your very life is what will keep me alive! Your pain and suffering! Are you ready to see your whole world go up in flames!?"

Feral screamed, feeling the raw power of the dark side roar through him.

Feeling the pure anguish and agony of the Ewoks burn through his veins.

More and more arcs lashed out, taking more and more Ewoks skyward until bolts of lightning connected them all to each other and the ground itself into a grid.

"You're all going to die!"

The storm rolled down from one end of the horizon to the next, and rampaged through the entire forest system that remained.

Thousands upon thousands of searing bolts arced.

The forest erupted.

Trees burst in flames, the blaze raced across branches and spread in all directions until it spewed out in a scorching shockwave to take out droids and tanks alike on the perimeters.

The underbrush smoldered, smoked, and ignited.

A wall of fire swept across the planet's surface.

The inferno consumed everything in its path.

Ewoks came screaming out of the inferno, their cries echoing and distorting as they were charred and burned to a crisp, their lungs being steamed by the noxious and super heated fumes,but because droids extinguished them, they would survive despite their terrible wounds.

Despite their lungs getting a little charred, they would survive.

Feral could see the world of Endor before him, swallowed up in flames and lightning. Reduced to ash and embers by his unchained fury.

He could see the cowering and retreating Ewoks, all wishing to be contained rather than be consumed by his dark will.

He seen massive jaws smashing every last Ewok to pieces and grinding them to pulp.

He seen himself eating, impaling, and boiling them alive.

He seen them burning like infernos, all of their tiny lungs being super heated, steamed, and cooked from noxious smoke and other fumes.

 _It was glorious_.

"MORE POWER!"

"UNLIMITED POWER!"

Dark lightning consumed the Ewoks as more and more were stabbed through by shearing hot arcs, turning them translucent as they screamed without any end in sight, all shrieking at Feral with glassy eyes, mouths gaping wide open as mercy rang on their tongues.

They lost all hope.

Feral engorged himself on their hopelessness, thrusting more into the air so they were turned into blazing, screaming infernos, and unleashed the monstrous power, bringing nothing but misery and havoc to the Ewoks who dared to fight back and even more misery to those in containment.

He shot his hand toward the charging and retreating, a force push as solid as any stone wall smashed them into the ground, and he gripped them with gut wrenching force. Feral sent bursts of purple lightning scattering all about the Ewoks.

They screeched as sparks and cinders shot across the bodies, popping rapidly about until they shrieked from the burns and boils singing through them.

Some managed managed to stay strong, but the lightning poured out of Feral and the other Ewoks he had connected with different arcs began to shriek as more power was focused, and even more were thrown up into the air, shrieking and being cooked alive.

Feral held them there, watching them boil, burst, and pop, using it all to empower himself.

With a wave of his hand, he sent the helpless Ewoks flying across the landscape, to crash into distant walls, where they all rolled, thrashed, and writhed if they were still conscious or alive, while others rolled without any stop in sight, convulsing and suffocating the whole way.

Forks jabbed into the Ewoks more than before, all of the arcs searching them out specifically, even as they hid and ran, the arcs honed in on them like heat seeking missiles.

They were punctured and thrown skyward, screaming as lightning, thunder, and Feral swallowed them whole.

The Ewoks knew they were looking oblivion right in the face.


	39. Chapter 39

A crimson, bloody sky encompassed Endor.

Assault crafts and transports sped around in tight formations in the darkening skies.

Huge transports began to zoom in for landings, doors and hatch bays spinning open, allowing the droids to pile in the limb-less and amputated Ewoks that continued to hit the ground by the billions.

Hailfire droids rolled out from Dreadnaught ramps, unleashing firestorms of missiles toward the Ewoks and their forests, painting blossoming fireballs through the horizon and beyond, all of the shots aimed to make the furry warriors run away more than do harm.

Pinpoint counter fire from the turrets smashed where Ewoks were still trying to defend themselves, all bursting in small explosions, that were ripped to shreds of smoke as the oncoming assault crafts speared through it all, and sent the defending Ewoks flying to the ground head over heels.

Troop transports streaked over the crumbling forest and spiraled downward with all blasters on automatic, nets casting out, pushing themselves inward to keep their forward batteries smashing through the trees that remained, while just a little lower, the seventh generation troop transport hovered with bay doors open, trailing cables that looped all the way to the fiery pits below.

Super Battle Droids and their variants raced down the tassels, rappelling so fast they seemed to be free falling. Soon enough a mass of steel poured out, along with a rain storm of blaster fire and nets, leveling Ewoks that marched out to meet them, and the ones that tried to retreat just the same.

More nets were thrown, casting a shadow over the entire forest, and yanked.

The whole landscape began to writhe.

Cables brushed the edges of the forests that remained, and super battle droids slid down, each one unleashing chains of beams.

Ewoks staggered and waddled, quickly forced into containment as their routes of escape were cut off or nonexistent.

More got tangled and entrapped in nets, struggling helplessly.

Surviving battle droids opened up on the Ewoks, grateful for something to shoot at, blasting holes in faces, cooking flesh with super-heated steam, bursting and boiling skin, and burning eyes without a second care in the world as blood sprayed high against trees.

When the battle droids hit the ground, the next waves were right behind them.

The Ewoks began to waver.

Nets and other measures were thrown by the droids, halting and preventing hundreds of billions from attacking.

Soon enough assault ships were dropping massive nets over the entire forest, and then lifting them up, forcing the whole sky to appear as if it were moving.

Feral could see all of the Ewoks and Woklings fighting and struggling in the nets.

Tanks moved forward once more, their blasts carving through the air and dispersing any Ewoks that were trying to hide.

More and more transports with cargo containers and huge interiors lined up, more and more Ewoks were lined up in piles, and more containers were piled high with struggling and screaming Ewoks.

More and more droids were tossing and throwing the Ewoks and Woklings every which way like trash, paying no heed to their plight.

Feral swept his saber in offensive velocities.

Limb-less Ewok bodies piled up.

When the Ewoks saw their lines decimated, when they seen their comrades and young being dismembered and thrown around like trash into cargo containers, when they seen even more being herded away into containment, more trapped in nets, it was in that singular moment they realized the battle was lost before it ever got the chance to start.

They had done all they could to repel the attack.

They lost.

Turning to their fellows, Ewok warriors signaled for a retreat, unable to watch as the evil monster left their fellows weeping as they lost every limb except for their head. Unable to watch as nets ensnared the last free and brave Ewoks.

More and more Ewoks started to do the same thing, and soon enough thousands upon millions, and then billions were fleeing in the midst of pursuing droids and tanks.

The Ewoks were blown off of the ground, stumpy legs wiggling through the air as they fought for orientation and to stay alive, all of them falling neatly into suspended nets.

There was nowhere to go except the raging fires, and brought to that end, the Ewoks faced their doom.

Between burning to death and being herded into containment, forced to give up their food, and chop down their homes-they chose to be herded into containment.

Another Ewok rode atop a tank as the battle, brutal subjugation, and savage oppression raged on around him.

The droids inside the tank were aware of his presence, and the driver tried to throw him off by swinging the turret gun.

The Ewok gripped the barrel, hugging it close to its body, refusing to be dislodged.

"Chyasee! Chyasee!"

Another Ewok climbed onto the tank. Laser fire burst, missing both Ewok as they struggled to not break free of their perch or be smashed into a tree trunk.

The fire carved into the burning trees, blasting away what remained of any Ewok fortresses, and sent even more Ewoks scattering into nets.

The hatch opened and lanky droid heads moved about.

The Ewok's eyes widened as he saw weapons being lifted and brought to bear.

He jumped flinging himself clear of the tank, landing awkwardly on top of another band of Ewoks that had been completely dismembered, wincing as he heard the pained whimpers he caused.

The other Ewok wasn't so lucky.

The droids dragged it into the tank, clenching it hard around its nose and another gouged its eye out.

"De oppra!"

"De oppra!"

"Dangar!"

Ewoks began to run into the tank, fighting to save their comrade, their cries and screeches echoing through the war zone.

Explosions moved like waves across the landscape, sending megatons of dirt, Ewoks, and bark skyward, up heaving everything so flames and colors of yellow were spewing in all directions.

Ewoks rained from the sky, flying in all directions, even coming from the ground up.

All of them were captured in the suspended nets.

One Ewok closed his eyes in terror against the chaos taking place all around him.

He prayed that this was not the end.

Feral dismembered him a second later.

In the crumbing pockets of forest, the Ewok army was being picked apart.

Some of the Ewok escaped back into the receding swamp, and some deeper into the burning forests, but battle droids, Spider Droids, B2 super battle droids on STAPs, and massive tanks were right behind them and kept pace.

They knew they would not remain free.

Most of the Ewoks were already taken prisoner.

All around them, their fellows were being herded away by droids. They were being carved, beat, shocked, amputated, tortured, their eyes were being gouged out, and they were even being dismembered until they had no limbs and no eyes, nor any ears.

They were thrown into transports and crammed until they had to writhe because too many had been piled on top of each other. As the transports would move, hundreds of thousands of Ewoks would spill out and scatter across the ground, all of them moaning or shriveling up in pain, forcing nearby droids to make a pile out of them.

They were kicked, thrown, and tossed into organization like garbage.

"Kvark! Kvark!" One shrieked.

A warrior nodded, equally frightened. "Jeroota jad."

"Ne gata Treeta Dobra?"

"Ne gata Mookiee?"

"Ne gata yeh?"

"Roda theesa, treeta dobra, yeh."

"Den che!"

"Bok chuu-ock."

"Roda..."

"Roda!?"

"Es'eesht. Seefo. Den yub nub. Den grek. Den jadgreh. Den jee jee! Seefo Theesa! Es'eesht theesa! Entzahee roda. Siz tal! Seefo tal! Roda tana! Rona teesa! Ka na-chin na manna manna noot!"

"Den!"

"Kush Chyasee!"

"Ne Gata chyasee!"

"Den Chyasee Tana."

"Tyehtgeethin Chyasee!"

"Den tyhtgeethin Chyasee! Den Tana!"

"Chyasee!"

"Chyasee!"

"Gyeesh!"

"Den yub nub!"

"Den yub nub!"

"Tyeht danti Treeta Dobra!?"

"Edha graks roda enthzahee roda Treeta Dobra. Ekla enthazee roda theesa!"

The Ewoks all whimpered, bowed their heads and prayed, or held onto each other and cried falling over on themselves as explosions and their turmoil threw them head over heels.

They wondered what had happened to the others on the world.

Had they been captured, too?

Or were they blown to pieces?

Were they burned alive?

They thought about Happy Grove and its destruction.

They thought about Bright Tree Village and its decimation.

They thought of how nothing would remain of the villages when this day was over.

How nothing would remain of any village or any tree.

How nothing would remain of their world.

How many of their fellows had been blown sky high.

How so many Woklings had been wiped out.

How many more were suffering right now.

How much more were being thrown into containment and taken away, forced to cut down trees despite missing fingers, toes, legs, feet, and even arms. How more were forced to harvest, hunt, and gather all of the food stores left behind.

They were forced by the droids to swing their axes off balance, and those who couldn't be strong and flailed away, were thrown into a cargo container or forced to repeat the humiliation over and over again until the tree finally fell or the ax lodged itself in their sides.

Feral swept off their limbs, leaving millions to fall on the ground.

The Tactical Droids hadn't been kidding.

The Ewoks had mass produced beyond any necessary means and there were billions.

All the droids maintained their positions in that regard.

Extermination was best.

Some began to chase the Ewoks in circles as they contained them in droves, driving them into small spears made out of wood and impaling their limbs before they began to stab them in the sides and rip off their fur with their hands.

Other droids cornered them and whacked their skulls with their rifles, others began to blast them outright, sending the furry creatures into screaming fits as their flesh and fur cooked through, steam and fire gushed, and blood sprayed through the air.

Others dragged the Ewoks away, twisting their legs, arms, and fingers until the bones were twisted themselves or the whole limb itself came off.

More and more cargo containers were lining up, and even larger war ships were landing to compensate for the growing amount of Ewoks being thrown into piles.

Even more were hauled in nets high above the sky, their cries and shrieks echoing from end of the planet to the next.

Tanks moved about, bashing down any debris, and STAPs maintained their movement to keep track of all fleeing Ewoks.

The activity from the droids was rapidly increasing.

The activity from the Ewoks was drastically decreasing.

Their movements were reduced.

They no longer had the trees.

They no longer had the forest.

No cover.

No high ground.

Their catapults had been obliterated before they ever got the chance to use them.

More and more droids appeared, sweeping them along.

More nets were dropped.

More and more ships were landing.

The Ewoks exchanged horrified looks, realizing they _never_ had a chance.

The droid army began to cover the whole world.

For as far as the eye could see, they continued to move, continued to pursue any Ewok, and laid waste to anything else.

Ewoks stared at the emotionless droids in pure fear, mouths moving as they cried and pleaded to no avail with their captors.

Finally, more and more Ewoks, and then an entire plethora flooded into the area from the destruction, shrieking, screaming, falling over on themselves, carrying their young, crying, screeching, begging, and struggling to hang onto life.

They rolled and writhed, thrashing their limbs, screaming and shrieking as loud as they could.

Some had no arms and were tossed like sacks of garbage, left to bounce off the ground and each other, only able to mutter in their last fight for survival as they were put in a sloppy pile.

All of the wounds were cauterized. They would not bleed out. They would survive the blaster wounds to the face and chest, to the leg and arm. They would survive having one arm, one finger, no legs, one toe, and hand, no legs, and even no hands.

They would survive having no arms and no legs. They would survive having their eyes gouged out and ears sliced off, and having dozens of stab wounds. So long as the head remained in tact they would survive and be able to function, and the same applied to the Woklings as well.

But the devastation on an emotional and mental level were completely different. They would never be whole again on any level. Physically they were destroyed. Mentally and emotionally, they were beyond broken and couldn't be saved.

More Ewoks were horded into the containment circles, crammed into cages, and tortured by the MagnaGuards with their staffs, causing the whole area to glow purple and white.

Shamans were put into chambers, hung upside down, and devices were put on their faces to pierce both sides of their jaws, slice their tongues, and wrench the bones until they broke.

The pain was so great the Ewoks didn't even shriek or scream, they merely smashed against each other as they convulsed without control.

Soon enough huge writhing piles of fur began to spot the landscape.

More were amputated and others got their limbs wrenched off into bloody stumps.

One battle droid grabbed an Ewok and began to gouge its eyes out while another pulled its tongue out from its mouth, sending a spray of blood everywhere as the Ewok convulsed on the forest floor from the extreme pain of both injuries.

They tossed it away, moving onto hundreds more, causing them nothing but misery.

"Ehda."

"Ehda!"

"Graks!"

"Chyasee..."

"Chyasee."

"Chyasee!"

"Gyeesh!"

Feral approached the Ewoks within a heartbeat, dragging his blade across the ground so a thin, scorching, near erupting slit trailed him along the way.

So he appeared to be the very embodiment of the Ewok's realm of hell.

He swept their limbs away with a simple flick of his wrist, watching them fall to the ground like dolls and beg him for mercy. He pulled more towards him, not even using his hand, which wielded his saber, dismembering and chopping Ewoks in half.

"G...Ye...e..."

"C...y...

Feral grinned, lifted the writhing Ewoks up without any effort, and tossed them a few feet away to roll until they hit another pile of their amputated fellows, causing the whole pile to topple over.

Some fell into ash, small cinders sparking their fur and sending smoke everywhere.

The last present Ewok looked to him, pleading to its last breath, eyes glassy, nose moving pitifully, limbs completely gone, but it still begged with all of its might.

Feral chopped it in half and tossed the piece with the head in tact away into a container, stuffing millions more on top of it.

"G...e...e..."

"C...hy...a..."

Feral's fingers flickered in strange patterns as he unleashed another sith sorcery spell at the Ewoks nearby.

All of their eyes went wide, their mouths snapped open, they stumbled away, flailing, screeching, screaming, and staggering wildly as they were swarmed by their worst fears and nightmares.

Flailing in pure terror at the invisible monsters, they ignored Feral as he swooped in and severely wounded them with quick, flicking strokes all aimed for multiple points of contact, all of the slim cuts.

As they fell to the ground, writhing, begging, and rolling pitifully, still being tormented by their worst nightmares, Feral turned his attention to the Ewoks that could move a few meters away. They were still trying to fight.

Many were still trying.

"G...ye...ss..."

"Ch...y...a...

Feral laughed loudly, the only appropriate response to such feeble begging.

He paused when he felt the feeble tugs on his heels.

The Ewoks wept, looking up at him with their glassy eyes, they only had thumbs to keep a hold of him.

He slammed his boot down on their thumbs, grinding down until they were mangled and the Ewoks were shrieking to the point of piercing ear drums.

"ESA!"

"Gy...e...e..."

"Ch..y.a...e...e..."

Feral lifted his boots free of the clutching, half finger-less hands, and grinned down at the sniveling Ewoks who continued to weep.

"Squeal like the furry rats you are."

There was a series sickening crunches and shrieks for five straight minutes as he slammed down his boot over and over, grinding Ewoks' skulls, faces, hands, arms, and legs into the ground leaving a mess of puddles, writhing bodies, and chunks of gore.

"G...Y...e...e..."

"G...y...e..."

Feral lashed out with the dark side, seizing thousands of Ewoks in a powerful, suffocating grip.

His victims could do nothing to protect themselves. They let out strangled cries of pain as the force tightened around them, flattened their lungs, punched their air sacs, popped their windpipes, squeezed their hearts, burned their cells, and lifted them up from the ground.

"Gyeesh!"

"Gyeesh!"

"You may beg, squeal, cry, plead, and wail, but you will get no mercy." Feral told them casually, watching as they all struggled helplessly above him.

"I will torment you runts for sport."

One cried, barely able to speak as the oxygen was flattened from its lungs.

"The Ewoks must be purged. The Ewoks must be destroyed. You and all of your young must be wiped from the face of the galaxy. You are of the light, and I am of the dark-I must extinguish you."

Dawning horror spread across all of the Ewoks' features.

Gy...e...s..."

"N...A..m...

Feral looked at them.

The Ewoks mouths were gaping as wide as their eyes, and their bodies were quaking and shaking, a thick and slimy forth of saliva covering most of their faces as the pressure within became unbearable and their bones began to pop.

Each breath they took was a tremendous effort, each heartbeat was agonizing, their very cells felt like they were in an inferno, and their existence itself became more constricting.

The Ewoks still found the strength to make their final pleas.

"Gy..e..."

"G..."

"...e..."

"S...a...r..."

"C...y...e..."

"D...e..."

Feral chuckled. "Suffer."

A final push with his mind tightened the invisible wrench.

The Ewoks began to let out screams, but with little air in their lungs it came out only as rattling gasps, lost beneath the snapping of their bones.

If Feral had ever been capable of such emotions, he might actually have pitied the Ewoks or feel a little sad for them considering what they were going through.

But, he was never capable of such emotions, even as a child he had little compassion or sympathy, and as it was, he simply let the bodies fall to the ground just like the Nightsisters in his old life when he crushed their necks for fun.

He threw the writhing Ewok away carelessly, letting them roll and flip across the ground until gravity, inertia, or a pile of burning ash finally stopped them.

He lunged for the furry defenders still fighting before the battle stretched on for too long, light-saber weaving and slashing through the air. The creatures had courage, Feral could admit that. Too much courage in the long term, which was the _problem_.

He kept up his offensive flurry, chopping away at Ewoks on the defensive with sudden stabs and pointed thrusts.

Feral started to spin to the right and slash to the left, cut it short and stabbed straight out, then reversed his grip and sent the blade slashing down, right, and then up. He spun a full circle in the opposite direction, sliding halfway through, and came around to parry, but there was no attack.

That right to left and reversal had cleanly landed.

Ewoks' arms, hands, and heads flew free and fell to settle in the dirt.

Even with all of the remaining Ewoks fighting valiantly to their last breath, the droid army and Feral continued to press in, herding them all together in a hopeless position. Feral left more and more shrieking and rolling on the ground with no arms and no legs.

More Ewok went down under the sheer weight of the barrage. More than a million writhed on the ground, rolling, kicking their toe-less legs as they fought to stand, and dug their finger-less hands in the ground as they fought for purchase.

Nets were thrown over them and they were quickly pulled to the skies.

More than half of them were without an arm or a hand, and even more were struggling to stand, bodies singed and burned from repeated blaster fire, melting their fur and skin together, melting their fingers together, melting their arms together with their sides, and even fusing them together with trees.

Soon the droids were closing them all in with a full circle from every direction.

The Ewoks were herded and squeezed together.

All around them was rank after rank of battle droid marching without issue.

Droid landing ships began descending upon the terrain, roaring down through the dusty clouds and ash mounds. A hailstorm of laser-fire erupted from them, blasting the Ewoks away with reckless abandon and shredding the forest where they all tried to huddle themselves.

They ran from the very forest they treasured, right out into the open where they were brutally beat down by MagnaGuards and dragged off by battle droids.

More were seized with nets and hauled beyond the clouds.

The Ewoks shrieked, screamed, and clawed at the ground while they could.

Transports flew off and battle droids covered every centimeter.

One of the last free Ewok rolled down onto a pile of ash, moving hastily so it didn't catch fire.

He called for his father and friends repeatedly, rushing from piles of bodies to pile of bodies. He passed totally dismembered Ewok, and then Ewok who only had half a torso. He passed many that had been bisected vertically.

He passed piles of heads and even more piles of wounded Woklings.

And, then he saw the head of his father.

The amputated stumps that remained of his friends who were still very much alive and suffering.

The heads of other Ewoks, who he could tell were still aware and conscious. So aware that if he kicked their heads, they would feel pain.

"Deej...Fruk...Freet...Shodu..."

"Jeerota..."

The Ewok collapsed beside the heads, weeping and rolling around on the ground, thrashing wildly as it couldn't bear what it was seeing.

It shrieked and cried, thrashing as it was wracked with sobs.

More Ewok followed suit, rolling on the ground as they were wracked and consumed by gut wrenching sobs and grief.

"Den!"

"Den!

"Esa!"

A net was thrown over them, and they were taken skyward, kicking and screaming the whole time.

Feral swept through the remaining forest to ensure no Ewok was hiding.

Endor was no more.

The purging, oppression, and subjugation of the Ewoks had begun.


	40. Chapter 40

A smoky, blood drenched sky laid over the ruined forest world of Endor, giving the world an appearance that it was bleeding out.

The sun had attempted to shine through, but the devastation and ruins of the flaming landscape made it nearly impossible. Smoke and fires spewed through the atmosphere, keeping everything covered in a toxic ashen black cloud of suffocation.

Above the black cloud was the infinite blood haze.

The moon's light and the sun's light couldn't completely pierce through the blood haze.

Only the southern forests remained in tact like the whole world had once been. Strips outside of the southern forest were left behind for the sole purpose of being used for the trees themselves or the food.

What had once been a whole world of vibrant green was now an ashen gray, flaming, and smoldering expanse of nothingness. The only parts of the forests that remained were what was absolutely necessary so the planet wasn't _completely_ barren.

The food would be harvested by the Ewoks and the Ewoks would give it to Feral as offers and tributes.

CIS landing ships descended.

A whole legion moved away from the center of the formations, scattering through the sky, and dropped silently through the barren terrain.

The screams of Ewoks echoed through the planet.

Feral and trillions of droids hauled the Ewok population along the now near barren world, past grids of containment centers, labor camps, slaves camps, gas chambers, and torture centers, leading them through a path of what had once been a sprawling plexus of trees and swamp.

Now it was just ruins with nothing to show there had been life at all, and there was a cage specifically made for the shamans who were tortured day and night. The Ewoks got to see it up close and in all of its gritty detail as each shaman was stabbed through the knees and elbows.

Other centers had gas chambers and the Ewoks didn't dare watch their own clutching at their throats within the tiny confines, pounding and clawing at the glass, falling and scrapping on the floor, crushed in by the thousands, but being nowhere close to dying as there were too many in such a small room for that to happen.

The gases only thinned out oxygen, increased or decreased carbon dioxide, heated up their lungs, and forced their windpipes to close every few seconds. Not a single place had designated killing machines that delivered swift or slow utter butchering.

Everything was geared towards maiming, amputating, suffering, causing terror, and the prolonging of all of them.

The very landscape had been lifted, torn asunder, and replaced with machines that churned out grids of agony and misery factories.

Nothing survived against Star Dreadnaughts.

There were miles and miles of containment centers.

There were rows, lines, and grids of Ewoks, stretching on for miles upon miles, upon miles, and going all the way across the landscape.

If they weren't capable of walking they were dragged through the hot ash, tied to wooden stakes and thrown, impaled and carried like flags, and finally stabbed through pressure points and carried by multiple droids before being thrown into transports, cargo containers, tanks, and other craft to be shipped away.

The ones capable of moving, which were billions, were kept in single file lines numbering from one hundred to over eight hundred million easily. They were kept right against each other, giving them little chance to do anything other than fight for balance, or watch their steps as to not cause a domino effect.

There were hundreds of billions of lines in total stretching across the barren world, giving it the appearance that it was actually moving like a single organism with furry hills, when in reality it was just so many Ewoks moving around.

Ewoks began to collapse from exhaustion, starvation, dehydration, wounds, missing legs, missing arms, missing hands, missing feet, and missing toes.

Most of all they began to collapse from a broken will and shattered spirit.

Nets were thrown over them.

With brutal efficiency they were dragged through mounds of hot ash, leaving their entire form smoking with burning cinders until they almost became full blown infernos that left streaks on the ground, and were thrown into transports as smoking stumps.

Those in nets struggled as they were hauled skyward.

A vast area where forest had once been was overrun with containment centers, Ewoks, tanks, assault craft, fighters, and dwarf spider droids.

The Ewoks in the forests were forced to chop down trees, many missing fingers, eyes, ears, toes, arms, and legs. They flailed, flipped, cartwheeled, stumbled, and fell helplessly, crying with each swing of their ax that was too heavy for them to handle properly without all of their limbs.

Even the ones with no limbs and no eyes were thrown on the ground and an ax was put on top of them.

More were forced to harvest with missing limbs and hunt after prey with missing limbs. They struggled to carry their food stores down the trees, and they had a harder time moving their baskets of berries they liked to keep on hand, most of the time breaking their only good leg in handling the heavy baskets.

The prisoners were taken past the machines of war, the growing containers of their food, gas chambers, and other brutal containment centers.

They were forced to watch their fellows cut down the soul trees that remained in tact, be tortured, and suffer fates far worse than those two things.

They were forced to watch Ewoks with no limbs being thrown on the ground or pounded into trees with sharpened branches.

They were forced to watch even more harvesting as they were cracked with whips and electrocuted with staffs. Without all of their limbs, toes, or fingers, many cried and wept as they struggled to do their tasks, and more collapsed to the ground in despair becoming despondent.

Droids dragged them away.

More were forced to watch amputated Ewok being forced to fish with one arm or one leg, one finger, and none at all on one hand, unable to do anything but be dragged through the water as they couldn't keep a solid purchase of the ground or what they were gripping.

Thousands of splashes began to echo along with the panicked, choking cries of Ewoks thrashing around as they were dragged through and under the water.

They were forced to watch even more be lowered and thrown into tanks of boiling water and oil, shrieking and fighting to get themselves out, only for droids to put a lid on top of them, throw them out and put more in, or pin their hands to the top of the tanks and hold them in place until the Ewok was piercing the air itself.

More were being raised on sharpened stakes, arms, torso, backs, and legs impaled, forcing them to dangle and hang by the thousands, ripping and shredding tendons and slicing fur so only blood poured out from their furry bodies.

Even more were forced into lines, millions cowering and shrieking as droids marched down the rows, looking for any out of place, looking for any that wanted to be rebellious, or any that rubbed them the wrong way.

Ewoks that fit the criteria were hauled away, their arms hyper extended, wrists rolled, and fingers contorted.

The shrieks and screeches of agony from their fellow Ewoks punched into the prisoners' ears, made them realize that they would get the same treatment, be forced into bone breaking labor, or face something far worse than their brethren were suffering.

Their hands would peel from manual labor.

They would be forced to feed Feral their own food stores.

They would be forced to build him a palace and throne with their soul trees and homes.

The cargo containers that sped by, spilling out amputated bodies, sending Ewoks flying across the ground with no limbs and no eyes, crying, squealing, and shrieking showed them all what their future would be without any doubt.

Even more containers were filling up with all of the food the Ewoks kept in reserve, and all of their food stores that hadn't been destroyed in the long and gritty battle.

Every Ewok wept as they brought their food and began to horde it with the rest or feed Feral, following him around with wooden trays so he could pick what he wanted. They tried not to make eye contact with him or make a sound.

He dismissed the Ewoks or ignored them entirely when he wasn't hungry.

Other times he had droids haul them away, their mere presence bringing him nothing but ire, and sometimes he brutalized them just to try and satiate the feeling that had been gnawing him since he viewed Endor through viewports, but to no avail.

The more he made them suffer, the greater his ire would grow. The more he struck them, the harder he wanted to strike them each time.

A Tactical Droid specializing in Ewok language, diet, and culture remained at his side as Ewok after Ewok approached him with wooden trays assorted with their food.

One after the next they came, all holding the tray over their heads, doing their best to keep their eyes low, and didn't dare make a single sound to catch his wrath.

They seen too many being struck in the face until they were bloody and couldn't move. They seen him thrust too many Ewoks and Woklings into the sky to be swallowed by lightning and thunder.

Feral was waiting to see meat, and he was starting to get agitated not having any. There were too many vegetables, fruits, nuts, and things that were not meat. There was no juicy flesh, nothing to sink his teeth into, and it began to agitate him.

"These are Blumfruits."

The Tactical Droid pointed at a tray with small red berries on them.

Feral examined the Ewok holding the tray, noting it had a finger and thumb on its right hand and only had a thumb on its left hand. Scars lined its body, and it had the telltale signs of blaster wounds, five to be exact, all of them on the chest.

Must have been one of the Ewok on the vines or hang gliders that fell from three hundred feet.

 _Idiotic runt._

He examined the tiny red berries and tried a few handfuls of them. The berries had a good taste, and so he had several more handfuls.

But, they weren't going to satiate or quench his hunger.

He _needed_ meat.

"Ask this rat where the meat is. I want meat, not berries. This is something Jedi brats would eat to fill themselves up."

The Tactical Droid looked at the Ewok. "Ne gata manna manna? Den feef. Den sleesh. Den yun yum di goot."

"Sleesh yun yum di goot manna manna. Yun Yum." The Ewok held the wooden tray up at the droid and Feral, looking at them with its big black eyes, nose moving in fright.

"Ne gata manna manna? Den yun yum! Den! Na goo ehshtee feefs. Na goo ehshtee sleesh! Entzahee roda."

"Lungee weewa. X'iutha vootok siz seefo! Vootok siz seefo! Sleesh yun yum di goot."

Feral looked at the Tactical Droid.

"Well?"

"This Ewok says what on here is food. Berries are good. It likes these berries very much. Meat was lost with an important village and storehouse. The meat reserves got burned down when a section of the forest fell and many Ewoks were burned trying to save it."

Feral smacked the wooden tray out of the Ewok's amputated hands to show his view on the matter. The tray smashed into a tree, startling the Ewok backwards, and forced it to stagger and fumble around in fear before it could finally regather itself.

The Tactical Droid pinched the klutz of an Ewok by the nose, rotating its wrist without worry of snapping anything, having enough of the clumsy theatrics of the creature and sent it into a shrieking fit.

"Den yungyets. Den Feefs. Den sleesh! Bugdo siz roda. Oodeef entzahee roda. Entzahee roda sta! Teera entzahee roda!"

"Sleesh manna manna! Lungee weewa. Den etke heth. Den etke eekeekeek."

"Den sleesh! Den feefs! Goon da entzahee roda es'eesht. Teera weechu. Teera weechu chek."

"Sleesh manna manna! Den etke heth! Den etke ekeekeek! Gyeesh! Gyeesh!"

"Lurd. Wermo! Weechu wermo! Lang! Lang! Ka siz roda."

"Sleesh manna manna! Den etke ekeekeek!"

The Tactical Droid looked at Feral.

Feral peeled his eyes away from the Ewok for a second, resisting the urge to kick it again.

"What is this furry rat...Screeching and shrieking on about now?"

"It insists these berries are very good food. The meat was lost with his home, the pond is gone where they would fish, and part of the forest is burning where they would hunt. These berries are the only food he has to give you right now."

The droid glanced around for a moment.

"I am sure we have meat somewhere around here or at another location, sir. We are forcing the Ewoks in captivity to chop down their homes, hunt, fish, and harvest, even if they have no fingers, legs, or limbs. Meat shouldn't be a problem."

" _I need meat right now_."

"I understand sir. We may have acquired some fish. I will check with containment centers forty six, ninety two, seventy three, and four thousand."

"I need meat. Not fish. Meat. Bloody and raw flesh."

"I understand sir."

Feral was certain the droid didn't fully understand, and he wasn't going to engage the droid at all on the subject. Now the Ewok was going to suffer a fate worse than death. He needed protein immediately, and the Ewok in front of him was one hundred and ten pounds of pure protein.

Meat.

"Tell this Ewok I am going to eat it piece by piece."

Feral glowered down at the creature with pure hatred and rage, seeing nothing but the Ewok's big, black shining eyes.

 _Light..._

The Tactical Droid began to speak.

"Weechu moktok manna manna sta. Weechu chek ooloo ooloo. Weechu goon da noot! Theesa entzahee roda goon da noot!"

The Ewok flinched, scattering away, flailing its limbs in pure terror. It quickly bowed its head, weeping and begging as it absorbed the full weight of those words.

It absorbed the full meaning without any reprieve.

"Den! Gyeesh den! Esa weechu! Sleesh manna manna! Den weechu manna manna! Gyeesh! Esa Weechu! Gyeesh den weechu manna manna!" The Ewok shook with sobs.

"Chaaa manna manna. Weechu manna manna chek sta! Chaaa gunda gunda goon daa es'eesht. Chaaa goon daa chek."

The Ewok recoiled, trying to run away, but with missing fingers and wounds, it didn't get very far. It ran around in circles, pleading and begging, and finally bowed its head between its hands when it fell on its back and took too long to recover.

Feral lashed out, slashing it with his talons.

It bowed its head over and over when it finally recovered, squealing at Feral, looking up at him with bloody claw marks stretching across its face.

"Eeeeeeeep! Gyeesh den! Gyeesh den! Gyeesh! Grenchicit nub yun yum di goot tip yip yiyult. Tip yip chek chim! Teera tana! Teera tana!"

Feral chuckled low, eyes burning bright red as the dark side empowered him.

 _Crush the insect..._

"It says please no, please wait. Hang on a minute. It has some delicious fowl soup and fowl stew that can only be found here on Endor. It is a delicacy of the Ewoks and their specialty."

 _Make it screech._

The Ewok looked hopeful and ready to get the soup.

 _Make it shriek._

It even nodded its head, waiting for confirmation.

 _It hopes. It wants to escape. It hopes to live past this. Crush hope._

 _Crush it!_

Feral stared it in its eyes and shook his head.

 _Shatter its heart. Break its spirit. Eat its light. Make it suffer._

 _Darkness eats light!_

"No deal."

"Mo na chin nuda-la manna manna mokto! Den nocka! Gunda theesa. Ees enthzahee roda chaaa! Ooloo ooloo chaa! Ooloo Ooloo Tana!"

The Ewok began to tremble, and its teeth clicked loudly.

It was soon begging and weeping once more, eyes growing even more glossy, and it began to bow its head over and over.

"Den gyeesh! Den gyeesh! Nub yun di goot! Esa! Esa! Sleesh manna manna! Sleesh nub yun di goot! Mookiee den manna manna gyeesh! Fruk, freet, jeerota, deej, shou, shodeesh, shetati sta den manna manna gyeesh! Gyeesh!"

The Tactical Droid pointed in the Ewok's face, smashing its nose with each word.

"Es'eesht entzahee roda etke fruk, freet, theesa, jeerota, deej, shou, shodeesh, shetai sta manna manna. Ekla manna manna tana! Es'eesht fruk, freet, theesa, jeerota, deej, shou, shodeesh, shetai sta. Moktok manna manna mo manna manna, sta! Den sleesh! Den feefs! Eshtee eedeeza mookiee fic jeerota entzahee es'eesht gunda gunda!"

"Eeeeep! Gyeesh fudana! Eechik goon daa feef gleeg!"

The Tactical Droid looked at Feral.

"Well?"

"It is terrified. It is extremely terrified of you eating it and its fellows alive, it is saying please wait. Please don't kill and cook me. Please, please, I beg you not to eat me. I am not meat. I am not food. Please don't eat me alive by chopping me to four pieces. Try a delicious plant drink I can make, I promise you will enjoy it."

The Tactical Droid relayed in its monotone, staring at the Ewok.

"Tell it I'm going to eat it alive piece by piece and then eat its Woklings if it has any." Feral ordered.

"Ooloo ooloo weechu gunda gunda. Weechu es'eesht eedeeza eedeedee eedada! Mookiee hoji chek gunda gunda."

"Den! Gyeesh! Den! Chyasee! Chyasee! Chyasee!"

"CHYASEE!"

The Ewok wailed and began picking the Blumberries off the ground and offered them hastily, bowing its head over and over.

The Tactical Droid smacked them out of its hand and throttled the creature to the ground.

The Ewok tried to get up, but the droid smashed its foot right into the creature's face.

It tried again, and the droid kicked it down.

"Lurd luka yit! Wermo! Wermo! Lang! Sleesh roda den yun yum di goot. Meechoo den weechu. Meechoo es'eesht weechu ekla fic!"

"Meechoo danvay! Meechoo danvay! Meechoo danvay!" The Ewok begged from the ground.

"Den. Weechu wermo! Wermo! Lurd! Lang! Weechu den danvay! Meecho dangar weechu jeejee j'voo jarat! Weechu den lang, weechu wermo lurdo."

It smashed the Ewok face first into the ground, wrenching its arm behind its back and jammed it up so the shoulder blade began to shift and bulge from its place.

It hyper extended its arm, snapping it out of place, and rolled its wrist until the Ewok was kicking and screaming.

The droid rolled its wrist all the way back with its palm, taking its finger and thumb, and contorted them, stopping when the joints popped out of place and the Ewok thrashed under its knee, struggling to escape with all of its might.

Some of the droids gears whirred as it drove weight into the creature's kidney.

The Tactical Droid rolled its wrist, bending it all the way back...

A loud, dull pop echoed through the area.

The Ewok clenched its eyes shut and screeched as agony raged through its small body.

The Tactical Droid continued to drive the Ewok's face into the ground, stuffing its nose until it bled profusely, and rolled its mangled fingers until they were in knots.

It drove punches into the Ewok's kidneys, shaking it with each strike.

"Lurd grek. Esa ehshtee ees bont chuck che womok manna manna! Che womok che womok manna manna!"

"Deksh! Meechoo danvay! Meechoo danvay! Grenchicit! Meecho nub shtek sleesh! Yun yum di goot! Yun yum di goot! Yun yum!"

Feral reached out and held the Ewok in place with the force, shoving the droid aside.

He had grown tired of the screeches and shrieks that passed for language with these creatures, but he didn't even want them to open their mouths at all at this point.

The Ewoks were as bad as the Wookiees with their growls and yodels.

It _was not_ a language.

"Gyeesh! Gyeesh! Den es'eesht meecho! Gyeesh! Chyasee gyeesh!"

"GYEESH!"

"CHYASEE!"

"CHYASEE!"

It shrieked over and over, growing hysterical in his panic as Feral began to bite off his twisted fingers where they started at the very palm, breaking them off by segments, and crunched the pieces down like morsels with bones and all.

The Ewok screeched at Feral, thrashing and flailing, eyes shining as bright as stars.

Feral held the thrashing creature in front of him with no effort, watching the creature suffer and writhe, blood draining from the stumps as it tried to stop the bleeding.

He took another bite out of the creature, ripping through fur, tearing through sinew, and shredding all layers of skin in between with his canines.

The Ewok screeched even louder.

He began crunching bones into dust and tearing entire chunks out of its hands, pulling until parts of its wrist bones dislodged.

The Ewok screeched, blood flying through the air as it flailed its stumps around, thrashing in front of Feral without any way to stop.

It began to screech, thrashing its body around wildly.

"GYEESH NA GOO!"

Feral looked at the Tactical Droid.

"Bring more. Tell them I am going to eat them as well while they serve me food, make it clear. Drag them here kicking and screaming if you have to, and bring me tanks and pots of oil and water. It is time I get busy."

He focused back on the Ewok, staring deep into its glossy, big, black eyes.

It wept pathetically, eyes turning milky and glassy.

"Eeeeeep! Gyeesh den! Gyeesh den! Gyeesh den es'eesht tana! Den es'eesht theesa! Den entzahee roda meecho! Den! Esa! Esa! Den!"

Feral just stared at it.

The Ewok's glassy eyes shined and a pitiful cry of pain left its mouth.

Feral tossed it aside with the force.

* * *

Tactical Droids came to Feral with hundreds of Ewoks carrying wooden trays, all of them weeping in fear, all shrieking, all screeching at seeing their fellow being torn to pieces and thrown aside. They all tried to keep their heads down and others tried to keep themselves from releasing everything they had pent up.

Others shook so bad they dropped their serving trays, causing the Tactical Droids to break their limbs, roll their fingers, contort their legs, and haul them away to a containment center forcing other Ewoks to clean the mess up by scrubbing it, eating it right off the ground, or licking the ground itself.

Those that didn't fumble, eat food off of the ground, or lick the ground, surrounded Feral and kept a steady pace with him. All of them kept their heads bowed, all looking frightened, all looking hopeful, all of them muttering in terror, and every last one pleaded with him not to eat them alive piece by tiny piece.

Feral took a deep breath, consuming their terror.

It was better that the Ewoks live than die, and he would ensure they lived and suffered. He would ensure they reproduced so the Ewoks never truly died. They would pray and wish for death, but it would never come.

Their descendants would be warned by these Ewoks, and they would warn their own, and all of them would know him as their destroyer.

The one who drove them to near extinction.

The one who killed their gods and then made the Ewoks his life source.

Feral looked at the Tactical Droid.

"Tell these Ewoks I am going to torture them brutally with evil magic, and cause them so much agony that they will wish for death."

"Meecho es'eesht chaa ehda siz azar!"

"Den!"

"Gyeesh!"

"Na goo! Gyeesh na goo!"

"Daboolhat! Chuck drik! Chuck chyasee!" A brown Ewok snapped, throwing its arms and head around in angry frustration.

It looked like a doll being moved around by a child.

The way it pointed and shook at him made Feral furious.

Feral snapped his full focus on the creature, smashed his hand into a fist, and flung the brown Ewok right into his waiting palm. His fingers ensnared its windpipe, his claws ripped its fur loose, spraying out blood, and sent tons of fur falling to the ground.

The Ewok choked and gasped, flailing in a panic as Feral almost closed its windpipe.

"Droid, what did this filthy rat just say?"

"Change and be different! Be happier and help more!"

Feral clenched even tighter, lifting the Ewok high over his head.

He crushed the Ewok, making it feel as though he was about to crush its throat, when all he really did was flex his fingers.

He pressed the Ewok into the ground, stabbing his knee into the side of its head.

He focused on its intestinal track, prodding, and then opened his fingers...

He made a pinching motion.

The Ewok's hands shot for its torso and it began to screech.

Feral followed the course, separating his fingers centimeter by centimeter.

The Ewok screeched in agony, thrashing all over the ground with no way to stop.

On the ground before him, Ewoks and Woklings writhed in agony, clutching at their throats and fighting desperately for breath. He squeezed his fist harder, feeling the dark side rushing through him like a toxic sickness and it devoured him as it roared through his veins.

He gasped, going rigid.

He crushed the Ewoks and Woklings from the inside out, keeping them alive by a thread.

Their limbs that remained in one pieces pounded on the ground as their bodies thrashed wildly and convulsed.

"Tell it and the rest I am happy inflicting pain. I am evil!"

"Meechoo nude-la bont drik es'eesht entzahee roda chaa na-chin tana! Nude-la ehda!"

They began to gag, choke, dry heave, and gurgle. Soon enough a thick froth welled up from between their lips, and their mouths gaped wide, trying to make room for oxygen, but none would come.

A sudden, jarring surge of power bubbled up from deep within Feral and erupted. It boiled, nearly popping his body into a mass of gore starting from his cells. Ewok and Wokling bodies thrashed even more, their mouths snapped wide as they screamed, and their eyes turned milky with pure agony.

Feral didn't release his hold on them, the last vestiges of life didn't leave the Ewoks nor Woklings, and it never came any closer to leaving.

"Tell them they will sacrifice one hundred Ewok and Wokling each morning and night to me. Tell them the spirit trees are gone forever." Feral glanced at the Tactical Droid.

"Kna naa eleeo eekeekeek! Kna naa eleeo eedada, eedeedee, eetee, eleeoth tana eekeekeek! Ta ekkekkekk yeha bok chuu-ock! Tu na-chin tanna stusl j'voo, hoji, fic, eedeeza, coki, chu, n'dla, n'la, voo, vootok ota plbooka, kreeth, neethul, luka, theesa, na-chin, chattu kee es'eesht yupyup yupyup!"

The Ewoks all squealed in horror, shrieked in terror, ran around in dread, and bowed immediately in fright, begging with what they had left.

"Gyeesh!"

"Gyeesh!"

"Chyasee!"

"GYEESH!"

"CHYASEE!"

"NA GOO!"

Feral looked at the Tactical Droid, getting an idea.

The first step in finishing obliterating the Ewoks' insufferable spirit.

He could use the dark side to utterly crush the Ewoks, but he preferred the tried and true methods.

Old school. The things that really worked, when one used their hands and body, and projected hatred with their words and actions. Leveling thousands to put the millions into submission, slaughtering the millions to put the billions into submission.

It was far more satisfying seeing blood spray and fly.

For now, he would stick to the basics.

"Tell them I have killed their greatest and most powerful gods. Tell them I am going to kill the other gods as well and they are gone forever. Their gods have been killed by me and Endor is mine! I am the only one they are to worship-the destroyer of Endor! Relay it to all of the Ewoks in containment and being shoved into containment, I want every last one of them to know."

But soon, he would use the dark side to reduce all of the Ewok to nothing but cowering fur balls who would be so broken they wouldn't have any spirit to even move, let alone fight back.

The Tactical Droid relayed the order, then turned to the group of cowering Ewoks. In its eyes, they all looked pathetic and pitiful, it would prefer them to be dead, and it wanted to kill them.

They were contemptible creatures that _should_ be erased.

It made a mental note to go with a protocol of eliminating twenty percent of the entire population, speak to Feral about it, and finally relayed what it had been told.

"Meechoo es'eesht great spirit, light spirit, brother sky, batcheela, ceel, golden one, fashkaa, galeer, heesh, hexprak, mopiee, erpham, oosa, oshlin, rabin, rillish bont bok chuu-ock! Etke! Meecho es'eesht seefo chaa! Meecho es'eeshte chaa bingee bok chuu-ock treekthin! Tana den kiney tana goon daa goo geetch! Meechoo es'eesht uuta! Meecho es'eesht Meechoo nim paamuk and powa! Nude-la powa tek tana! Meecho roda ta tal tana!"

Feral was forced to dismiss all of the Ewoks present into containment before he could think of doing something else.

They completely lost it and began to screech while clinging onto him for dear life, bursting his ear drums, soaking him with snot and tears, and with their strength, tore his cloak to shreds. Some tried to put the pieces back on, and he was forced to smack them away with his knuckles and kick the others clinging to him in the nose.

Droids moved with hast to get the inconsolable away.

Their echoes mixed and grew with the rest as the message was sent planet wide.

Droid began to transmit the message over and over so it rang across the landscape.

"Meechoo es'eesht great spirit, light spirit, brother sky, batcheela, ceel, golden one, fashkaa, galeer, heesh, hexprak, mopiee, erpham, oosa, oshlin, rabin, rillish bont bok chuu-ock! Etke! Meecho es'eesht seefo chaa! Meecho es'eeshte chaa bingee bok chuu-ock treekthin! Tana den kiney tana goon daa goo geetch! Meechoo es'eesht uuta! Meecho es'eesht Meechoo nim paamuk and powa! Nude-la powa tek tana! Meecho roda ta tal tana!"

The Ewoks' sorrow skyrocketed as they screeched in horror, shrieked in terror, and cried in hopelessness as they reached for the sky.

Their agony soared beyond comprehension.

It was a shame that they ruined his cloak, but it had been singed by Ewoks that had been burning alive during the battle.

Feral shrugged, having more Ewoks summoned.

Hopefully they would have meat on the trays this time around.

 _That was easier than I expected. When I really send them into hopelessness my power will be unlimited...Maybe Sidious is right, the dark side is better focused in one individual, and not spread out among many._

* * *

No Ewok dared to fight back.

Not a single Ewok in the rows being contained dared to speak.

Not a single one looked to the sky.

Not one prayed or even thought to.

The crimson sky with no sun, no moon, the world with no wind, and no rain made it clear death consumed their world and their most powerful were gone.

Everything they had worshiped and treasured was gone.

Killed.

Consumed.

Destroyed.

Feral really did kill their gods and was the supreme power of Endor. Even their greatest fell to him. The crimson sky was all the proof they needed to see that their gods had all been slaughtered and their life essence spilled across the world until it turned crimson.

The Ewoks had all gone silent, crying and hanging their heads in despair, weeping as they mourned the death of their gods, of their brethren, their utter destruction, the death of Woklings, and the obliteration of Endor as they had once known it.

Some tried to keep the will to fight despite the horrifying backlashes and aftermath of the battle.

These Ewoks kept their heads low, muttering quietly to themselves.

Others wept.

Their will and spirit whittled away entirely.

They walked down a path of trees where Ewoks were being screwed into the tree trunks, left to hang there, bleed, and suffer for the rest of their lives.

Other Ewoks were forced to chop into them with axes, and the trees themselves in other areas.

Trees began to fall that had Ewoks nailed into them, sending shrieks echoing every few minutes.

Many tried not to look, but seeing so many of their own being hauled away, pounded into trees, thrown into gas chambers, impaled, being forced to chop each other into pieces, more being half crushed by trees, and some Ewoks being thrown into pits of fire, they had to steal a glance or look.

It was almost on instinct alone they had to look.

Seeing so many suffering, but not dying took what resolve and courage they had left.

They walked past groups of shamans being impaled on wooden stakes, and battle droids carrying the stakes so they were upright and the shamans screamed at the sky as they struggled and writhed in pain.

They made another turn through the barren, noise and Ewok ridden terrain and came upon a broad opening that led to a half murky, half crimson river and the newly constructed slaughter camps that were already in use.

There were piles of dead Ewoks forming walls by the river and there were small piles of heads dotting every few feet. Some piles went into the shallowest area of the river, where the piles would clutter down as they became bloated.

Thousands of Ewoks were being impaled at the entrances of the camps, all of them writhing, shrieking, screeching, and struggling on massive spears. They were thrashing on top of each other, some with only impaled arms and legs, others totally impaled, all of them nestled tightly on top of one another.

Others were impaled through the back and the stake was driven into the ground. The Ewok was then pulled down so the tip was protruding out of their upper back, keeping them alive and upright.

The spears and wood stumps kept the Ewoks in place.

All of them screamed, screeched, and cried out in pain.

Blood soaked their fur and the ground beneath them.

Puddles of Ewok blood were soaking the landscape, starting to get several inches deep as more and more were raised skyward on spears, stakes, and other pointed objects.

Battle droids slowly, carefully, slipped two Ewoks down at a time so the spear points punctured right through their bellies, elbows, knees, fingers, wrists, and any place where the joints were thinnest and connected with other ligaments.

Now they would just flail, push themselves deeper, and eventually be at the bottom of the spear, still very much alive and suffering because their wounds wouldn't allow them to die.

STAPs, Hailfire Droids, and tanks constantly moved about, covering every centimeter of an opening just to ensure no Ewok prisoner could get away that was present. Even more were seeking out any Ewoks that were still trying to hide, if there were any had managed to get away from the sweeps.

More Super Battle Droids pierced and cut Ewoks through the belly with small knives, slicing horizontally and vertically, tossing them carelessly to bleed out if it was possible, or just suffer for the rest of their lives because of their gruesome wounds.

B1 battle droids sliced and slashed Ewoks on the faces, on the sides, on the necks and cheeks, over their eyes, and even across their entire skulls, not stopping until the fur itself turned dark red and the Ewok could barely move.

They threw them into piles, keeping them clustered together where they squirmed on the ground and tried to put their innards where they belonged.

Spider droids towered high above everything, nothing getting past their sensory capabilities, and several sent Ewoks running away on fire as they fried them with their lasers.

Droids herded dozens of Ewoks toward the towering machines to be set ablaze and incinerated.

Others were pinned down until Feral snapped at the droids.

More were sent flying head over heels and crammed into containers, while others were amputated and stuffed into transports.

Super Battle Droids and their variants marched about, making sure that any Ewok never got the idea to even try an attack as they split them up, using nets, electrified nets, and speeder bikes to throw them into position, drag them across miles, and leave them with burns and cuts that went as deep as their bones.

Ewok were only three feet and a few inches at most, so their escape would never happen, and their capture was simple considering many were severely amputated. The most they could do was shriek, fall, stumble around, or claw at the ground futilely.

The first several million waves of Ewoks were all thrown into wooden cages.

They were carved and amputated without a second thought as was the mandatory procedure set forth for all Ewoks put into containment. They were then forced to go out and fish, chop down trees, hunt, and to assemble more food stores.

Amputated Ewoks were stuffed by the hundreds of thousands, crushed against the walls and spikes of the cages, tearing tendons, puncturing through fur and skin, halving limbs, piercing throats, chipping and breaking bones if they weren't already, and forcing the wood to shift to the left or right to compensate their weight.

Droids pounded wooden sticks against them with sharpened points to make more room, impale, and stuff more Ewoks in, repeating the process until the cage could just barely close and there were limbs thrashing around out of control.

The ground was cluttered together with the structures, each marked as big masses of writhing fur and shining black eyes.

More were hauled into larger cages, all towering over seven thousand feet, and with multiple levels, formed in tight grid patterns that overlapped each other.

They were stuffed in until it began to lean left or right, barely supporting their weight, and sending them all into panicked frenzies as it swayed left and right with their movements.

There were containment areas that had a vast cage.

The Ewoks were stuffed in them until not a single one could even move.

Each prison was made from the very same soul trees the Ewoks had once worshiped and treasured.

Carved from the forest that had been their home for generations.


	41. Chapter 41

The Ewoks didn't have to be squeezed in by the thousands and millions, but wishing to use as much space as possible, Feral stuffed the large cages with Ewoks until it was one giant mass of writhing fur or came close to it.

There were more than plenty Ewok to squeeze into the containment centers, gas chambers, slaughter camps, labor camps, even more to force to harvest and cut down trees, and he wasn't shy about seeing those things through to the fullest.

Ewok were three feet at the most, tiny, and could be crushed down or chopped down to size if necessary. For their size they liked to eat a lot given by how much food was piling up from their reserves and secret spots that weren't scorched to nothing.

Given by how wide they were at the bellies and the fact they waddled.

He had a whole feast piling up. He already ensured many would never do anything again, taking all of their limbs except their head.

Even if a good bunch had been obliterated and sent flying while being burned alive during the long battle, more survived than those who died in combat, and even more were amputated or had no limbs at all than the ones who died in combat.

There were far more wounded than dead.

There were more alive than dead.

The droids continued to do their duty without fail, imprisoning every Ewok and making the Ewoks themselves cut down the rest of their trees and their own homes. The process of them harvesting every last shred of their food and putting it into huge cargo stores was being streamlined.

They were then forced to fashion their fallen homes and trees into constructs used to build their prisons and the devices used to torture them.

Forced to fashion their trees and homes into a palace for Feral.

Into a throne.

Even if the Ewoks wanted to resist, if a droid beat one or two to death, another thousand were there to replace it easily enough, and not all of them wanted to see their fellows get beat to a pulp. Not all of them wanted to see Woklings get cut to pieces because they wanted to rebel.

Huge groups were forced climb trees to get berries, falling and flipping away helplessly each time as their ax jammed into the branch and wrenched their bones, or they lost balance and hit every branch face first before they hit the ground.

The Ewoks cried each time they couldn't get off the ground, each time they threw their food away, each time they picked the last of the berries, each time they struck down a branch, they shed tears and broke down completely until they could only hang onto each other, weep, whimper, struggle, and cry out for help.

Those who lost themselves to despair were dragged away, and others, more coherent for the moment, were put in their place.

Those with no limbs were thrown on the ground and an ax was put on top of them and more were thrown where the harvest was taking place and forgotten with thousands more.

They couldn't do anything and just laid on the ground, whimpering, crying, and begging until they were stuffed into a cage or container with other Ewoks who had been amputated or were in a similar condition and then hauled off, while others never got moved or even remembered.

They were left to rot.

* * *

"Hold it!" Feral shouted.

The droids stopped and the rows of Ewoks stopped and directed their attention at Feral, unsure, afraid, frightened, mad, scared, angry, and just outright terrified.

"There are a lot of you, still, after all of this time...There are billions of you furry rats..."

Feral gestured at the lines, stretching on for miles and miles, and then to every containment center they had passed and that was currently being built.

He gestured to the Ewoks being hauled in and being tortured, the ones being separated, the shamans being beat down and driven through small spikes, the young being taken away, and the few who wanted being pinned down and having every bone broken in their body.

He gestured to the ones chopping down trees and failing to complete the task, the ones stumbling and staggering to complete their harvest, ones crying out as the only leg they had went bed as the bucket of berries they carried caved it in at the knee, and how even more were smashed or hurt hunting and fishing.

He gestured to the ones building and preparing his palace.

Feral looked the Ewoks over carefully, using the dark side to probe them.

Many were still...Hanging on, just barely.

Their belief in the light spirit was strong, still, despite him destroying it.

"I am getting a bad feeling that a lot of you want to fight back or plan to very soon. A lot of you are hoping, praying, and wishing, and I can't have that. There are so many of you the prospect is almost too enticing to pass up to do any of those things. I am not going to be redundant and bare my fangs over and over with you filthy creatures. I don't want any of you getting ideas. I know how much your young mean to you...I have killed your greatest gods, but that isn't enough. You still hang on and hope, but I have devoured your light spirit! The best way to make all of you broken husks is to kill your young."

Feral used the force and snatched some of the Woklings away from their mothers, throwing the whole mass of lines of them into a frenzy.

Over three billion Ewok began to shriek.

"SHUT UP NOW!"

The Ewok didn't listen, naturally.

Feral looked to a Tactical Droid. "Tell them to be quiet and submit, or I kill the Woklings."

"T'hesh sta! Na-chin den T'hesh mookiee treek yeha eleeoth bok chuu-ock."

The Ewoks thrashed and shook their heads wildly, snapping in anger and fury as they jabbed their limbs at their young and Feral.

"Ehda graks!"

"Ehda!"

"Edha!"

"Ehshtee mookiee!"

"Meechoo seefo mookiee! T'hesh sta! Chuck mookiee es'eesht!""

The Ewoks shook their heads harder, pointing at their Woklings.

"Ehshtee mookiee!"

"Ehshtee mookiee!"

Feral watched the whole thing in disgust.

He spat, gripped the young harder and with a snarl, smashed them into the ground with enough force to chew through a mountain.

"Tell them I will do it again if they don't stop."

The Ewoks shrieked, casting quick glances over the gory pulp to see if what was really happening, was indeed, really happening.

"Meechoo Es'eesht mo theesa. Chuck mo theesa. T'hesh na goo sta!"

The Ewoks all wavered for a second.

Seizing the opportunity, Feral flicked his fingers in strange patterns as he unleashed a spell from Sith sorcery at his prisoners.

Thousands of eyes went wide and more Ewoks stumbled away from each other screeching in terror, clawing at their throats, gouging out their eyes, and flailing what limbs they had wildly at the air around them as they were consumed by their worst nightmares and fears from childhood.

Flailing in terror at the invisible nightmares and demons, they ignored Feral as he moved in and took their limbs, with clean, diagonal strokes. As they and their limbs fell to the ground, droids picked up them up and tossed them high and to the side where they crashed into containers.

More were left to skid across the burning ground and forced to harvest and cut down trees.

Feral had enough of the shrieking.

The Ewoks weren't going to speak to each other or at all if he could help it.

"Meechoo es'eesht great spirit, light spirit, brother sky, batcheela, ceel, golden one, fashkaa, galeer, heesh, hexprak, mopiee, erpham, oosa, oshlin, rabin, rillish bont bok chuu-ock! Etke! Meecho es'eesht seefo chaa! Meecho es'eeshte chaa bingee bok chuu-ock treekthin! Tana den kiney tana goon daa goo geetch! Meechoo es'eesht uuta! Meecho es'eesht Meechoo nim paamuk and powa! Nude-la powa tek tana! Meecho roda ta tal tana!"

Feral roared over the Tactical Droid, hurling out a massive shockwave.

The blast ripped through the forest, sending walls of great chunks of debris spilling out. More of the forest around them collapsed in a shower of bark, burying Ewoks and Woklings alike beneath tons of debris, sending a crescendo of dying screams screeching through the area.

The Ewoks stopped their tirade finally, covered in gore, on their backs and knees as they fell from each reverberation from the forest erupting.

Elders began to plead.

Others begged.

But, most of the Ewok thrashed around on the ground or thrashed their limbs and heads rapidly, looking like dolls being moved around by a child in Feral's eyes.

He would make them suffer especially.

"Na Goo!"

"Gyeesh!"

"Na goo!"

"Den etke!"

"Den etke!"

"Na goo!

The response was simple and the same as before, the Tactical droids relayed it without any reprieve or pause in their torture.

"Meechoo es'eesht great spirit, light spirit, brother sky, batcheela, ceel, golden one, fashkaa, galeer, heesh, hexprak, mopiee, erpham, oosa, oshlin, rabin, rillish bont bok chuu-ock! Etke! Meecho es'eesht seefo chaa! Meecho es'eeshte chaa bingee bok chuu-ock treekthin! Tana den kiney tana goon daa goo geetch! Meechoo es'eesht uuta! Meecho es'eesht Meechoo nim paamuk and powa! Nude-la powa tek tana! Meecho roda ta tal tana!"

The Ewoks wailed and screeched at the sky, throwing their hands up if they had any.

"Den!"

"Den!"

"Gyeesh chyasee!"

Feral ignited his light-saber.

There were so many Ewoks that they had to be stuffed and crammed like junk in a cargo hopper, and there were still so many that they were spilling out.

There were too many.

Their spirit was too strong, even now.

Even with most of the forest gone.

But, they were breaking now that their precious gods had fallen dead by his hand.

His light-saber moved, spinning in the air and striking Woklings dead on the spot. The mothers screamed. The blade plunged through their arms, taking them off quick pulls that popped the shoulder joint into two separate pieces.

Feral slashed chunks out of their sides, dropping them to the ground in thrashing fits.

The other Woklings cowered and tried to run away. The blade leapt after them, cutting and slicing, sending them sprawling across the ground, their black eyes shining brighter than any adults possibly could as they faced the same fates.

Feral drew strength from the horror of their deaths and pain, moving like an apparition right of horror tales from Ewok legends, he embodied a demon right of their realm known as hell. He was their worst fear come to life, a cancer of terror, a sickness of hatred.

"Gyeesh!"

"Den!"

"Gyeesh!"

"Gyeesh!"

"Na goo!"

Ewoks howled, screeched, shrieked, screamed, and cried, desperately clutching their Woklings close to their forms.

Woklings clung to their mothers, fathers, and siblings, screeching in fear.

Ewoks cowered, bowing their heads over and over.

Elders and shamans bowed their heads.

"Gyeesh!"

"Na goo!"

"Chyasee!"

Ewoks begged, eyes glossy, and their Woklings shrieked louder.

 _Those weak enough to beg for mercy do not deserve it._

 _Mercy is a chain needed to be broken, a vice that keeps one in chains._

 _Through victory my chains are broken._

Feral reached out with the force, bringing his light-saber up to spin over them.

He waited, slowly, carefully, precisely moving it lower, swinging it back and forth, letting their horror mount, letting their fear build, letting them scream and plead until their voices echoed and they were reduced to shrieking and screeching.

He fed on it, using it to invigorate his blood.

He plunged the blade into them, slashing them across the face, eyes, toes, ankles, knees, hands, ears, and carved abstract designs across their bodies, setting them on fire in the process, but not cutting deep enough to kill them.

The Ewoks clutched the wounded and maimed to their chests, writhed on the ground, thrashed in ash mounds, all of their tortured laments echoing across the planet, and Feral engorged himself with it, not stopping his feeding.

"Na goo!"

"Gyeesh!"

"Gyeesh!"

"Gyeesh!"

"Na goo!"

"Gyeesh!"

"Den Seefo Mookiee!"

"Den Es'eesht!"

"Den es'eesht Mookiee!"

"Gyeesh den es'eesht Mookiee!"

"Gyeesh den seefo Mookiee!"

Feral feasted on their anguish, stuffing himself to the brim, feeling the dark side course stronger in him like lava to a volcano about to erupt.

The light-saber slashed through the air, spinning over their heads.

The Ewoks eyes got as big as moons, and they tried, uselessly, to duck away from the blade.

"Na goo!"

"Gyeesh!"

One quick swipe of the light-saber carved into them, sending the elders, shamans, and adults to the same amputated fate or worse as the Woklings.

It spiraled through the air, slicing and dicing, sending Ewoks, Woklings, and their limbs scattering over the ground.

Feral was pragmatic for what it was worth. He didn't want the Ewoks to be comfortable by any means, and if they had space, they would be comfortable. If they could move, if they could hope, if they could retain their spirit, then they would be comfortable.

If they had limbs, they would be comfortable.

If their Woklings were safe, they would be comfortable.

If their Woklings had limbs, they would be comfortable.

He chopped off arms and legs and cut more Ewoks and their Woklings in half at the torso, picking up where he left off before when the battle began in full swing and Ewoks were flying through the skies on vines and hang gliders.

They looked up at him from the ground, crying, writhing, gasping for air, unable to do anything else but suffer at his will and beg to no avail.

The ones with no limbs moved their little mouths, big eyes glassy as they wept. Woklings were especially pitiful in his eyes and he reveled in their suffering, using it to engorge his own propensity for bloodshed and make himself more powerful.

He took a deep breath, filling himself on the dread.

"I need to cut you guys down to size. Too many of you. Even your young are going to be cut down to size, but don't worry. None of you will die, I'll keep your heads in tact. Even if I remove your heads, you'll be conscious for a few hours, or for the rest of your lifetime considering how small you guys are...Let's try it out, shall we?"

He continued his sweeping attacks of Mou Kei for hours and hours, listening keenly to each wailing, ear piercing shriek from each Ewok.

He was careful to focus on the sudden pangs of agony from each, knowing their limbs were all gone, knowing they could do nothing, and knowing that it was their end.

Their despair was as great as their agony and their sorrow.

Droids began to throw the bodies into transports, stuffing them to the very top, and kept the transports lined up, coming, and going. Ewoks and Woklings spilled out of the tops, rolling and bouncing on the ground, but they were thrown in with the next batch.

Feral assisted the clean up.

He lifted the limb-less and amputated bodies with the force and put them all into wooden cages until they were piled up. He lifted the Ewoks with half a torso and put them into same cages, piling them on top of each other until it would be impossible to distinguish the dead from the dying and alive.

He moved others into containers and transports, stuffing them so the Ewoks were pressed tight against the interior wall and it could just barely close.

He repeated the process, but didn't remove the limbs or appendages of all the Ewoks or their young, but they all lost one thing-whether it was an eye or an entire leg, an ear, their whole lower trunk, tongues, toes, or both arms, they were not whole ever again.

Even with one arm and one leg, no legs, no fingers, nor any toes they were dragged kicking and screaming, forced at blaster point with their young to cut down the soul trees, harvest food, and dig into their secret reserves, and it broke the Ewoks and Woklings completely as much as it sent them flailing helplessly across the ground as they cut down their homes and gave themselves up to starvation.

They struggled, wailing, crying, weeping, and rolled on the ground as they lost their will.

Droids threw them into cargo units with their young, and used separate containers for the young, stuffing them until they had to be pushed down, forcing many bodies to crushed that had been carelessly tossed in during the first few minutes.

Soon enough Feral had an entire system going and traffic was growing as things progressed steadily. Ewoks in one piece were in one area, amputated were in another, no limbs were in another, Woklings were in another, the food harvest was in one long patch, tree chopping was over flooded with activity, and the hunting and fishing grew steadily.

The whole planet began to ooze with the Ewoks' sorrow and despair, their pain and agony mixing in like a toxic stew, increasing without any end in sight.

Feral looked into the sky, smiling as he inhaled a deep breath-he could _taste_ it.

T _his is just the beginning of it all! I haven't even begun to torture them, impale them, or turn them into decorations like I want to. I haven't begun to use them for doormats and make them my trophies, my spoils of war! I haven't even begun to skin them alive for carpets like I want to! I haven't even begun to eat them alive!_

He'd eat them alive, piece by piece, then suck the whole planet dry, and his power would be near unlimited at that point.

Endor would be nothing and the Ewok would be his nourishment.

They would be left with a lifeless husk for a planet.

Feral heard the whine of a transmission coming through, cutting into his carnivorous thoughts.

It was Sidious.

* * *

He pressed the accept key and knelt on one knee. Head down. He could see only the image of Sidious's black cloak, but that was all he needed to see.

"Lord Sidious."

"Have you succeeded in your mission? Are the Ewoks without spirit?"

"Yes, Master. Of course. The Ewoks stood no chance. The forest is destroyed and they are all being contained right now. Slaughter, torture, and death camps are all being built and they are cutting down what remains of their forest. They are being forced to harvest all of their food for me, giving me their food reserves, building me my palace, and building me my throne."

He glanced around for a moment.

Most of them were in containment and being put to work. The wounded were thrown into clustered cells and piled on top of each other, then pushed and smashed down by large branches so more Ewoks could be crammed into the space, and then even more were piled on.

Battle Droids began to push on the bodies, causing entire masses to scream.

"They are of the light side, Master."

"Of that I am aware, that is why I chose you for this mission. I know how much you hate Jedi and the light side. The dark side has always been strong in you Feral, in ways it isn't with your brothers. You draw strength from the lowest, darkest, and _most_ evil depths of the dark side. You reside where there is no light to get through!"

The Ewoks didn't dare even glance in his direction.

They seen first hand what the droids were capable of doing. They knew full well what he was capable of doing without even trying. He dismembered more than four thousand in the span of a few seconds, and ten times that in twenty seconds.

He consumed the whole planet in a storm, and used the Ewoks to power it, swallowing them whole with thunder and lightning.

Their dead brethren were lining the paths they were walking a few meters away, and the droids continued to pile the bodies up until they fell and they had to make new walls to compensate for the new batches. Feral did it as a means to break their will and spirit even further, but he could still feel fury pull on him.

Their spirit wasn't completely broken.

Not yet.

"I await my orders to exterminate them."

"Well done, Feral...You may amuse yourself as you see fit with these creatures. Use them for meat and their fur for carpets. Break them completely. Impale them. Do whatever it is you that you wish to do with them. Be ready, however, because the Jedi will hunt you personally when they hear of this, at least that is the intention. You must be ready for the attack. However, if I am able to achieve what I wish, the Ewoks will all be dead, and you will be long gone by the time that happens."

"Yes, Master. I understand."

"Expect the Jedi who come to be Cadus and Anakin."

"Cadus and Anakin?"

Feral's fist clenched hard.

"And Obi Wan?"

"I believe Kenobi will be on Coruscant, he is not so...Strong willed."

Feral dropped his head even lower. "I will not fail you, my Master. Cadus and Anakin will die. The Ewok will suffer before they taste death."

"Make sure that they do. Their spirit will not be easily broken, Feral. You will have to kill their young in order to break their will completely. Otherwise they will try to rebel."

Feral smirked, chuckling. "I've already done that. I think it's beaten them down for the moment, but I may have to do it again."

"Good. Very good. The Jedi won't feel what is going nor what you are doing. The suffering of the Ewoks will go unnoticed until you make your move to bring the attention forward. Do you understand what I am saying, Feral?"

"I may do as I please with them."

"I want you to destroy their wills completely. All of those gods they worship, tell them you are going to kill all of them, force the sun to stay stationary, force everything to not be as they are used to it, and then destroy it before their very eyes!"

"Yes, of course Master...If I may trouble you for an answer...Why did Count Dooku have to be arrested? "

"The end of the war is near, and victory is certain."

"But, with his imprisonment..."

"Dooku hasn't been arrested. Dooku hasn't even been taken captive. He has followed his orders. He made himself the quarry...So as to draw the Jedi and Republic into our trap. He moved as to corner our opposition into a one way lane. So he could bring turmoil to Cadus and Anakin, and the Jedi, and all of those on Coruscant. His mere presence, being alive and well, is going to be enough to worry everyone. Because he is alive, things will only go in one direction from this point on."

"I am afraid I am not wise when it comes to politics. "

"Count Dooku is a symbol, just as Palpatine is a symbol. Both symbols of the war will be on the same planet, at the same time. Count Dooku will be on Coruscant and no other world as this moment, and in the foreseeable future."

"Test loyalties...Perhaps...Control the Jedi Order or their Council..."

Sidious shifted a fraction.

"You understand...But, soon you will see for yourself-the true power of Master Cadus and young Skywalker-you will see for yourself why they **_must_** be out of the picture. When those two lose faith, we'll be able to do as we please. We could even decimate the whole Jedi Order by walking through the front doors or...Taking a detour."

Feral could hear the wild grin in his Master's voice. "What is the purpose of the Ewoks..."

Sidious looked over the youngest Zabrak.

"Things must change in the Senate, and when everyone agrees the Ewok are not sentient, want nothing to do with their plight, and just not even care-the first phase of change will be complete. Natural order. Power bound to one individual and not spread among many. The Republic will be no more and the Empire will be put in its place in all but name. The Ewoks will be forgotten and tossed aside, deemed nothing. The first in a long list of contemptible creatures."

Feral nodded. "And, Darth Mekhis?"

Sidious smiled. "Darth Mekhis was quite the researcher...She was known to experiment on organics and machines, convert them, and do even stranger things. It was horrible enough that a powerful Jedi Master raided her lairs on Rhen Var and killed her in a vicious battle. We are going to put what Dooku found on Rhen Var to good use by experimenting on the Ewoks."

"Yes, Master. I'll prepare places for transporting these rats off world for experimentation as you so desire or see fit." Feral bowed his head lower, watching as the holo-image faded.

Now he had to select a suitable location for Ewok transportation.

A suitable place where he could put that research to practical use.

He ignited his light-saber, knowing he would need to go to work.

Even if he did kill some young, even if he amputated and dismembered many, even if he forced them to cut down the trees, harvest their food, and even kill each other...The Ewoks were too strong in spirit at the moment.

He would do just as Sidious ordered-once they seen that the world was no longer their own, nor their so called gods, they would crumble without failure.

He sharpened branches into precise, serrated, razor sharp points and sharpened twigs into fine needles, ripping the bark with the force.

He lifted Ewoks, slowly and precisely jabbing the tips through their backs, allowing their weight and gravity to slide their bodies down the sharp length.

"G..y...e..."

"C...e..."

With careful precision, he drove the thick branches through the earth with the force, making sure that the sharp tip was pointed towards the sky. He lined the pathways and entire landscape with the same branches, not stopping until there was a network spanning for miles.

He had to smother them out like candlelight.

The easiest way to do that was targeting the Woklings.

There was no other thing to do in Feral's mind.

Feral called on the dark side, absorbing it, engorging himself with it, and letting it boil through his whole being until it was devouring him.

He unleashed it upon the Ewoks and Woklings, chaining them together through their terror, reducing the Ewoks to shrieking in frenzied madness on the ground, thrash around in deranged mania as everything suddenly became hopeless, and making other Ewoks cower defenselessly.

A few tried to run away, screeching as they thrashed around.

"Terror and cancer. Devour the mind. Strength. Hope. Wisdom. Food. Nothing. Thoughts to be consumed." Feral recited the chant over and over.

In response, the Ewoks cries echoed planet-wide, and Feral merely engorged himself with their suffering, and the more they wailed, the more powerful Feral grew.

"Empower me. Misery. Angst. Anguish. Sorrow. Agony. The pit of darkness. My inheritance. From the well, I draw strength. Feed."

With the dark side, naturally breaking the Ewoks' spirit as a whole and shattering their will to even move around was like child's play.

Using that hopelessness to empower himself was like second nature.

Suffering was the greatest tool and it always had a...

Jolting sensation.


	42. Chapter 42

Unlike all of the other buildings on the planet-city of Coruscant, the Jedi Temple stood alone. It was a colossal structure with four spires rising into the sky from its flat top. It was far from everything and towered over everything, appearing to be bulkier with sharper edged towers.

The Jedi Council room dominated a portion of the top of one of the spires. The Council itself was in session, the doors sealed, and the proceedings hidden from the eyes and ears of all but a few select people.

Some human, some nonhuman, but they all comprised the Council. A diverse and seasoned group who gravitated to the order from both ends of the galaxy and the far reaches of the galaxy.

The room was circular and domed, with graceful pillars spaced between broad windows which opened a view to the city-scape and the light of the horizon.

The shape of the room and the Council seating reflected the Jedi belief in equality and interconnection between all living things.

Obi Wan studied the faces of those gathered as he gave his full report of the battle, fighting off vestiges of sleep and exhaustion the longer he spoke.

All those gathered were Jedi Masters like himself, among them Yoda and Mace Windu, seniors in rank among those seated. They were more versed in the ways of the Jedi Order than just about everyone gathered within the room, including himself.

He stood in the center of the circle as he gave his report. His strong stance and calm voice eased the attention his way from all of those gathered, and his blue eyes fixed them steadily with each word, searching them as much as they searched him with each word.

They watched him speak each word carefully.

The ever pragmatic and level headed Ki-Adi-Mundi.

The calm Plo Koon.

Young and beautiful Aalya Secura who sat in through holo-projection.

Slender and serene Luminari Unduli who sat in through holo-projection.

Crested and marble-faced Even Piell.

The graceful and mild mannered Shaak Ti.

Each were different and unique in appearance, each unique in personality, and each with something vital to offer in all of the Council meetings.

Obi Wan brought his focus back to Windu and Yoda, the ones who carried the most weight.

"I think it could all possibly be a smoke screen, something to divert our attention. It could be a diversion that is meant to get us to react a certain way. Every reaction we make is a part of a greater plan, aimed at us, and not necessarily the Republic."

The silence that followed was deafening.

"The battle of Utapau and the battle of Rhen var...Are you telling me they were just diversions?" Mace Windu nearly growled, leaning forward.

"This whole war?" Plo Koon didn't dare venture fully.

"Impossible!" Ki-Adi-Mundi snapped, not bothering to hide his dismay at the suggestion.

"For what purpose would those battles, any of these battles, and this war itself serve as a diversion?" Aalya asked, genuinely uneasy.

Yoda shifted slightly in his chair, a small and wise presence in the company of much larger beings, his eyes narrowed for a few moments, and then he turned to look Obi Wan with a deep thoughtfulness.

"Threatened, the Jedi are, if this is true." He said in a sad, grim voice.

The others began to mutter among themselves.

Obi Wan didn't make a sound, he just let it run its course. They had believed fighting the war was the best thing to do. The only thing to do. They had believed the CIS had to be done away with.

He could feel Shaak Ti shifting uncomfortably in her seat, maintaining her silence as he would expect from the graceful Togruta.

Windu leaned back, his brow furrowing.

"I am having difficulty accepting this, Masters. If we follow our line of thought to the end, we will conclude that this war has been a diversion to distract us. Every last move we make and will make could be our very last." Ki Adi Mundi said.

"The dark side clouds everything...Cornered we were, back then, during Naboo." Yoda said with a small shake of his head.

"We should discover if there is any validity to all of this." Even Piell said at last.

"How would we do that?" Shaak Ti asked, genuinely at a loss.

It's not like one could _dissect_ a war.

"Perhaps we need to focus on the one who has contact with the person controlling things behind the scenes." Plo Koon suggested with a nod to Obi Wan.

"The source..." Even Piell leaned back.

"Yes, the one called Sidious. If we route out the source, we will trace it back to him, he is the one we are after anyways." Aalya said, her lekku gently moving.

Windu nodded, meeting the gaze of everyone gathered. "The Jedi are targets, our existence is threatened right now as we speak, and that much is clear. The war may have been a smokescreen, but there might be one silver lining that we can seize. It could be our saving grace."

"Or our turbulent end, Master Windu." Shaak Ti reminded.

"She is right." Ki Adi Mundi added.

Yoda lifted one skinny arm, and pointed at Obi Wan. "Master Obi Wan, who do you say is most in contact with Sidious?"

"I would say Count Dooku because he is head of state, but he is in our custody...It could be Greivous, but I think Sidious would not be so fond of his...Tunnel vision. With that process of elimination, it would have to be the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. Nute Gunray. The very same Nute Gunray that blockaded Naboo."

Everyone murmured their approval, voicing their confidence in Obi Wan's deduction.

"How sure are you?" Luminari asked, tone serene.

Obi Wan furrowed his brow. "Not entirely sure if I am even sure...There is going to be a network of species, factions, corporations, worlds, factories, smugglers, people, and who knows what else that will make it almost impossible to trace anything back to Sidous with pure certainty without drawing up a dead end along the way."

Windu furrowed his brow. "Are any of the CIS delegates still on world?"

Yoda waved his hand in dismissal. "Useless that is. Count Dooku is the one who controls them, Sidious is the one who controls Count Dooku."

"We could have interrogated Nute Gunray-"

"No. Fuss greatly, that being will. More chaos, that will only breed." Yoda raised his hand, dismissing Windu and forcing him to drop it.

"Is Dooku being captured also a smoke screen and something meant to distract us? Is it a greater move in a greater picture against us?" Luminari echoed the concerns.

Obi Wan thought about it.

Dooku being captured was counterproductive, but if there was a plan of some sort to use that to an advantage...When the high birth status and wealth of Dooku wasn't binding the CIS together...If Grievous and anyone else trained in the dark side, light-saber arts, or anything remotely close to those things went world by world, laying waste to them, wiping out entire populations...

The ranks of the Jedi, GAR, and Republic Army were going to be spread beyond thin.

They were going to need to put the Padawans who weren't even chosen yet on the battlefields, with no battle experience. They were going to have to enlist teenagers, and kids no older than a Padawan into the Republic military.

There would be hundreds of funerals every single day, all of them too young.

Really, they couldn't afford the war to magnify.

Yoda sighed softly, sensing the brooding thought circulating around the room.

"The hand of the Jedi, forced it will be and has been, already. Loved or despised, we will be, faster than a heartbeat."

Again, there was silence as the members of the Council exchanged glances, communicating without words.

"The whole galaxy could turn against us." Aalya said the fear out loud.

"We become the enemies of peace and justice..." Shaak Ti echoed her deduction.

 _If we aren't already..._

Yoda looked back to Obi Wan, nodding at Aalya and Shaak Ti to echo their sentiments. "Believe do you, find the link to trace back to Sidious?"

"It will take time..." Obi Wan thought about it. "A long time, but there is a way to trace it back."

"There is always one mistake." Even Piell said.

"Even those most careful eventually mess up, even minutely." Plo Koon echoed.

"It could be something as simple as the chair the Viceroy sits in or his personal starship." Luminari said in her serene calm, nodding her agreement.

Ki Adi Mundi moved closer to Yoda, passing a report. "Just came in, Master."

Yoda looked at them through the shimmer of the holo-projected report on the recent riots in the latest session in the Senate, the passing of Statute 312b, otherwise called the Fourth Amendment, and a few others things.

His eyes were anything but calm.

They grew cold.

His ears flattened back.

"This report..."

"Most recent report from the Holonet." Ki Adi Mundi replied.

"This amendment, passed it has been?"

Windu nodded, eyes gaining a dark glint. "Overwhelmingly. It has effectively ousted and silenced anyone on the side of the CIS, their delegates, and the outlying systems. It has been done since before the vote of no confidence took the whole chamber by storm and nearly caused a riot."

"The goal in this...Unclear to me it is." Yoda said slowly.

Obi Wan cleared his throat. "I do not get involved in matters of politics, but Bail said something about this allowing the CIS to rally even more systems."

"Senator Organa might just be right. With this new amendment the Core Worlds, Colonies, and Inner Rim Territories now have more voting power than planets beyond them. It will accelerate the secession of outlying worlds into the CIS." Windu remarked, tone strong.

"Surely that cannot be the intention..." Even Piell trailed off.

Mace's expression darkened and his brow furrowed.

"The sith lord has both the Republic and CIS in a strangle hold. The Jedi Order is the only thing that stands between him and galactic domination. If we become targets and are made out to be the enemies of peace and justice..."

"Besmirch the Jedi, the galaxy would not."

"It happened this afternoon."

"The implications of the amendment being passed, they do not comprehend. If only the close worlds remain safe, no more, the Republic will be. A concentrated monopoly it will be, based on hubris and greed-not cooperation between species. An Empire, favoring few, power in one, that would be."

Windu's eyes narrowed. "What they can, do, can't, won't, and don't comprehend no longer matters anymore. They know where the power is and they know they have more of it now."

"If the worlds closest to the Core have so much power, the CIS could take control of the rest of the galaxy without much problem. They would then be able to lead a direct attack and close in from every possible direction and parsec near the core." Shaak Ti added in, massaging her montral gently.

"A direct attack on Coruscant or even the Deep Core." Aalya seconded, nodding in Shaak Ti's direction.

"But, the Hutts and other criminals..." Plo Koon ventured.

"Natural selection, it becomes. Power nestled in all but one, and no one else has power. A means to an end, in such a galaxy, where and what place, do the Jedi have? What place do the Hutts have? What place do the Zabrak have?"

"None." Shaak Ti replied grimly. She bowed her head when Yoda's gaze filled with sorrow and even regret.

"Master Yoda, the days of natural order taking hold grow closer and closer. That day may be today. If we don't take a stand that is what it will be, and what Shaak Ti said will be correct. What you said will become a reality. The Jedi will no longer have a place anywhere in the galaxy. The only people who will live will be favored by the supreme power." Windu continued.

Shaak Ti gave Obi Wan a pleading look. "What are your thoughts, Master Kenobi?"

"If it is not his intention to target the Jedi Order, then perhaps we are missing something. If it is his intention to target the Jedi Order, this is a plan that has to do with attrition and whittling us down."

"This is the next step, aimed to rip our heart. This is a move toward our destruction."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard for a second, then stopped. He turned to Windu. "This whole war could be a plot by the sith to destroy the Jedi Order."

"Speculation!" Yoda jabbed his gimer stick at Obi Wan and Windu. "No theories! Needed proof is!"

"We have to consider every possibility, Master. Proof is something that may not be available to us because of how vast Sidious's network may be. If it spans the entire galaxy, technically speaking, proof may be something we don't have." Obi Wan furrowed his brows a little.

"If we do move forward with our plan to route the source, we will have to consider everything...Even if it just speculation." Luminari added in, tone firm.

Obi-Wan firmed his jaw a little.

"We cannot allow this war to be prolonged needlessly. Too many Jedi have died already. The galaxy itself is shattering from the core to the last reaches. Whatever we do, we have to do it soon, and we all have to agree on the course of action. We cannot allow internal strife to take hold."

Plo Koon's grim tone brought the focus to the heart. "If this war magnifies, we will be forced to send our youngest and brightest into war...Teenagers in the Republic will have to enlist."

"Our brightest will not be snuffed out." Yoda's tone gave no argument or compromise on the matter.

"On that note." Mace Windu held up one hand, bringing the current session to a close.

Luminari finally spoke on two, very keen, and very much absent men.

"Where are Master Cadus and young Anakin?"

Obi Wan sighed softly, remembering how snappish Cadus had gotten and how Anakin didn't even bother to listen to him, even slightly. Those two were well beyond reason after being smothered while they were starving hungry and weary from battle.

"They're...Recovering."

Yoda nodded, closing his eyes.

"Are they in the Halls of Healing?" Ki Adi Mundi ventured.

"No...They're at Master Cadus's residence in the city."

Windu's brows drew together.

Yoda smiled softly for a moment. "Contact Master Cadus and young Skywalker. Value Cadus's input I do, and most interested am I in Anakin's report. A united front we need. Move ahead with this plan we will, to find the source that will lead us to Sidious. Speak to the Chancellor we must, as soon as we can, for our fellow Jedi, and our troopers. Time to return, it is. Rest, we all must."

"I will do that right away." Windu nearly bit out.

The audacity of those three to just blow the meeting off, not even leave a message, and to not even acknowledge them at all...

Anakin Skywalker.

Cadus.

Quinlan Vos.

Windu had enough.

* * *

News that Anakin, Obi Wan, and Cadus returned spread quickly through Coruscant and even faster through the Jedi Temple.

Holonet reports were flashing on every single screen, giant, huge, big, small, and every size in between.

Many of them were of the most recent speech and the arrest of Dooku. Others screens showcased Dooku being escorted and hauled away to a prison being specially made. More were replaying Bail and Sio Bibble voting no confidence in Palpatine.

And, there were some showing him and Cadus trying to avoid the limelight.

There were a few showing the near riot that almost broke out, security forces were moving all over the screens and as fast as mouths moved, it was like blades being carved through the air.

Anakin had never been so hungry in his life. His stomach twisted into knots, causing him to hunch over as he got to the door.

Unlike all of the Jedi, Cadus didn't reside in the Jedi Temple. Of course, he did have a room within the Temple, but he didn't live there like everyone else.

Cadus owned a home far from any of the spotlights, holonet groups, the Jedi Temple, the Senate Hall, and anything that could gravitate any attention to him.

It wasn't 500 Republica by any stretch of the imagination. It was rustic and humble, a given since he was a Jedi Master. There was a deck off to the right side that got a nice view of the horizon. There was a landing deck on the left side that could fit a gunship.

Other than that, there was nothing notable about it.

Being a Jedi Sentinel like Cadus was rare.

Anakin took the time to think about it.

Cadus was every bit of a warrior and fighter. He was very knowledgeable when it came to the nuances of the force. He, and everyone with the Sentinel title didn't sequester themselves in the Jedi Temple away from all civilization, but they lived among the general populace and didn't detach themselves from anything at large.

They sought a balance of force abilities, saber skills, and their own ingenuity. In the fields of medicine, repair, demolition, sabotage, computers, astrocartography, starship repair, security, hyperspace coordinating, stealth techniques, and even more talents.

A Jedi Guardian would bash down a locked door, A Jedi Consular would knock on the door, but A Jedi Sentinel would use the equipment they had available or ingenuity to pick the lock, may even bypass the door completely, or they could knock and bash it down.

Jedi Sentinels were more service oriented as well.

They built a stronger connection to and with the galactic public whom the Order swore to protect. They seek out cities rather than temples and crowds over solitude. They could pursue a specific field of study as a specialization of their specific discipline, in the same way a Consular aspires to be a healer, and as a Guardian aspires to be a peacekeeper.

Sentinels were a jack of all trades, a master of none, balanced, excelling in all areas, and amplified these abilities with a wide range of non-force, and even non-saber skills.

Oddly, Anakin found himself wanting to change to a Sentinel in a heartbeat.

That freedom called him.

He too, could be a Sentinel like Cadus and just a _few_ others in the Order.

He could make the choice, and the Council would accept it.

They had no reason not to.

Being a Jedi Guardian had always been his goal when he was younger because it was straightforward and he could make a difference, the most difference in his opinion, by being able to fight directly in matters that affected the whole galaxy.

Recently the position was just filling with politics and double deck dealing by everyone, including the esteemed Jedi Masters, and Palpatine himself.

A Sentinel shared the duties of both a Consular and Guardian, so it's not like he would really have to sacrifice anything. He would just need to find a balance with all of his talents, strengths, expertise, weaknesses, and know how to use all of them effectively.

Most of all, Anakin could have his own home.

He could have friends.

He could have a lover if he so chose, because he would not live under the Temple roof and have to sneak around like a teenager in a sappy romance novel.

The inside of Cadus's home was just as sparse as the outside was rustic, but there was a wide viewscreen on the front wall in the living room. There were couches, chairs, recliners, and small mats where one would sit in the _seiza or agura_ position.

The recent Holonet report was playing on the huge screen, the volume muted to cut out whoever was making a fuss.

Anakin watched the footage of Plo Koon flanked by Clone Troopers, Palpatine and Dooku being swarmed on all sides along with Padme, Bail Organa and Fang Zar shouting, Nute Gunray shouting at them with San Hill, and Obi Wan nearly dragging him and Cadus so they weren't lost in the melee of the whole thing...

It was pure chaos.

His stomach began grumbling.

Anakin spotted two fridges off in a corner in the kitchen.

The whole house was surprisingly carpeted, not bare with intricate or exotic designs that seemed to be the norm for even the most basic of houses on Coruscant. The kitchen floor was just a plain wood, nothing special, no designs, no stones, no exquisite carvings, and it was all just so plain.

As a given, Anakin took off his boots at the door and tread in carefully, noting that there were two bathrooms deeper in the house, and three bedrooms as well.

Yoda's room at the Temple was something of serene calm and tranquility.

Cadus's home felt like freedom. There was an easiness of movement and feeling. Anakin couldn't quite describe it better than that, and he wasn't sure what to use other than freedom and the easiness of being able to feel.

He didn't feel so uneasy like he had been with Yoda, despite the short being's room's peaceful atmosphere, it was all a facade, and that peace was a prodding and incessant scrutiny.

It started when he was ten years old, upon first meeting them. Yoda had looked deep into his heart, seen the worm of dread, knew he missed his mother, knew he wanted to see her, knew he loved her more than anything in the galaxy, and he pointed his wrinkled finger at him...

And dug into his heart, pulled out the insides of it, and put it on display for everyone to see.

Anakin could remember that finger turning into a dagger.

Yoda's brow deepened with a strain of worry, but to Anakin, it had been the wrinkles of a slumbering anger.

The whole thing made Anakin want to clench his jaw.

Even Obi Wan still gave him a hard time.

The only people to accept him for who he was had been Kitster, Qui Gon, Cadus, Palpatine, and Padme.

But, in Cadus's home, he didn't feel that or even get the...Hunch there was something like that going on even a little bit. There was no prodding or scrutiny. There was no watchful presence that licked the undercurrents of his being and wormed into his heart.

This man never looked through him. Cadus simply accepted him for who he truly was, like he accepted everyone else in the same way.

Here Anakin knew he could laugh, talk about romance, speak on love, talk about starships, drink himself silly, or he could just relax.

He found Cadus moving around in the kitchen, dressed in a pair of blue _hakama,_ a black _kosode,_ a white _obi,_ and a black _haori._ He moved about with swift precision, from years of experience, cooking several things at once and monitoring all of them.

Anakin wondered what he would look like in such formal attire. It wasn't as bad as some of the uniforms he seen species and delegates wearing.

It wasn't even as bad as the Jedi's stupid brown robes and tunics.

He took the time to examine the furniture in front on the viewscreen again.

Their material was of a rustic nature, as was their design. They didn't have the long sweeping sides like in the Senate Hall, and they didn't curve intricately like many Senators' couches, and they didn't have expensive cushions or stitching.

There were a few cabinets against the walls, all triple stacked and triple filled with rare, limited edition, special edition, and expensive bottles of spirits.

There was a cabinet displaying dozens, if not hundreds of light-sabers and all of their variations-even the light-saber pike, long handle light-saber, and even the saber-cane were all proudly displayed. The shine of the electrum finish of some caught Anakin's eye right away, just as the long hilt of a double bladed light-saber made him arch his brow.

There was a cabinet displaying what Anakin guessed had to be something Cadus had worn during a war at some point in the past. A helmet with a great gash in the middle was the center piece. The plated armor that would cover his chest, back, legs, arms, and shoulders was the next thing to catch his eyes in the display, and then the chain-mail.

Anakin knew it wasn't basic armor.

It was probably song steel, or a crazy combination of near indestructible metals and steels forged together. Corotsis could only compliment phrik and tydirium. Song steel complimented all three of those, and if Mandalorian Iron was somehow in combination within the armor...

Cadus would be a walking tank.

Cadus really was a Jedi with this lifestyle, but Anakin suspected that this was just how Cadus was in general as a person. He only cared for simple things. The basic things. Freedom. Silence. Good food. Good drink. Good company to enjoy both.

He also seemed to be sentimental as he kept past light-sabers, perhaps of old friends, old enemies, Padawans, and even his own that he made over the long course of his life.

He was also fond of spirits.

Jedi weren't forbidden to drink or smoke, but it wasn't exactly smiled upon and accepted.

Cadus and Quinlan Vos did both of those things regularly, but they never strayed down an extreme path with either of them.

Anakin found a grand bed in the master bedroom, with huge pillars to support it all created from wood of the native Wroshyr trees of Kashyyk, a gift from their Chieftans for Cadus's service in helping the Wookiees remain free at some point in time in the past.

Other than the giant bed which Cadus did need to sleep comfortably, his abode was rather...

Humble.

Anakin found himself appreciating it more and more.


End file.
